


Relikviavadászok 1. - New York-i Szellem

by Hirfael



Series: Relic Hunters - My Wizarding World [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, MACUSA, Manhattan, New York
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: A Relikviavadászok egy ikerpár, Rowan és Reynard Corbitt történetét meséli el, akik egy nagy múltú, aranyvérű család tagjai. Mindketten feltűnően tehetséges mágusok, akik ennek ellenére a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium legunalmasabbnak tartott részlegén, a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon dolgoznak. Ez persze csak álca, az ikrek ugyanis titokban ereklyekutatók, eltűnt vagy legendának tartott mágikus relikviákat kutatnak fel. Emellett Rowan őrizget egy sötét titkot is, amely még évekkel később is üldözi: egykor Gellert Grindelwald követője volt...





	1. Prológus

**PROLÓGUS**

**London, 1925 tavasza**

Nem voltak túl sokan. A család tagjai persze eljöttek, hiszen mind tudták, a _Black_ név kötelez, és eljöttek mindazok, akik pályafutása alatt ilyen-olyan okokból komolyabb kapcsolatba kerültek vele. És természetesen néhány tudósító is ott volt a _Reggeli Prófétá_tól… reményében annak, hogy kiváló témát fogtak az esti kiadáshoz, s talán még néhány interjút, egyéb hírmorzsát is sikerül összegyűjteniük: mi száll majd az örökösökre, és ki lehet majd esélyes a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola következő igazgatójának posztjára.

Egy temetés végül is kiváló alkalmat adhatott az ilyesmire.

Rowan Allura Corbitt összébb húzta magán a köpenyét, majd mélyen előre hajolva, eltűnődve nézett bele a sírba. A gondolatai, nem is tudta, merrefelé kalandoznak épp; ez a nap túl sok mindent hozott, amin töprengenie kellett volna.

\- Tudod, hogy tartja a mondás. - csendült a közelében egy nyugodt hang. Rowan össze sem rezzent, ahogy a mellé lépő fiatal, jóképű szőke férfi egy pillanatra lábujjhegyre emelkedett, hogy megnézze, Rowan mit figyel olyan meredten. - _„Don’t feel affection for graves.”*****_

Rowan szarkazmust sugalló hunyorgással sandított ikertestvérére. Reynard Lancelot Corbitt megigazgatta kissé csálén álló monokliját és válaszra várva tanulmányozta őt. A nőnek néhány pillanatig az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy fivére a fejébe lát, olvas a gondolataiban - megtehette volna, hiszen a legilimecia képességével született.

\- Nincs is ilyen mondás. - jegyezte meg végül fejcsóválva, kissé hátrébb lépve a sírtól. - Csak most találtad ki.

\- De nem ártana megszívlelni. - vont egyet a vállán Reynard. Az ikrek kifejezéstelen arccal figyelték, ahogy az első földkupac tompa puffanással landol a koporsón. Reynard összevonta a szemöldökét, mintha gondolkodna valamin. - Phineas Nigellus Black… a Roxfort valaha volt legellenszenvesebb igazgatója.

\- Én szerettem Phineas bácsit. Tudom, nem sokan voltak ezzel így. - mondta csendesen Rowan, hátravetve hosszú, szőke haját. Karcsú, szép nő volt, intelligensen, titokzatosan csillogó zöld szemekkel, olyasvalaki, akin hamar megakadt a férfiak tekintete. Magabiztosan húzta ki magát, összefonva karjait a mellkasa előtt. - Azt hiszem, ő is kedvelt engem, a maga módján. Végül is, apa barátja volt… meg az én keresztapám.

\- És miután apa és anya meghaltak a mugli háborúban, a gyámunk is. - egészítette ki Reynard. - Azért nem hiányoznak azok az idők.

\- Azok nekem sem. - dünnyögte a nővére, futó pillantást vetve a temetésre összegyűltek felé. - És te merre voltál eddig, Rey?

\- Quia Black-kel beszélgettem. - érkezett a válasz. Rowan összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Quia Black… kívülről tudom a családfát, nincs rajta Quia Black. Amúgy is, te nem szoktál emberekkel beszélgetni. Te általában kerülöd őket.

\- Ő az unokatestvérünk, azt mondják. - vont vállat Reynard, meg sem hallva Rowan utóbbi megjegyzését. - Nem ismeri itt igazán senki, mintha nem is tudnának a létezéséről, vagy nem akarnának tudomást venni róla. Valaki, aki nem került fel a családfára. Külföldön él, ha jól tudom, Magyarországon. Ő is kilóg innen, akárcsak mi.

\- De mi nem Black-ek vagyunk. - Rowan ismételten a tömeg felé sandított. - Hanem Corbittok. Micsoda rokonság…

A Corbitt család nagy tiszteletnek és befolyásnak örvendett a varázsvilág körein belül. Tagjai generációk óta aranyvérű boszorkányok és varázslók voltak, akik meglehetősen sokra vitték pályafutásuk során. Utolsó képviselőik, a híres kalandozó Thorne Corbitt ikergyermekei azonban valóban mások voltak, nem csak a felmenőikhez képest is kivételes varázstehetségük miatt… Rowan és Reynard Corbitt, különleges képességeik, kiváló roxforti eredményeik ellenére a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium legunalmasabb részlegén, a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon dolgoztak.

Ez persze kiváló alapja volt a pletykáknak, a rosszalló véleményeknek, különösen a Black-rokonság részéről. Rowan fanyarul elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy az a Phineas Nigellus Black, akinek most a temetésén voltak jelen, mennyire megdöbbent annak hallatán, hogy ő és Reynard milyen témában kívánnak dolgozni. A Corbitt család számára ugyanolyan fontos volt a vértisztaság, mint a többi aranyvérű família számára, noha az utóbbiakkal ellentétben felsőbbrendűségi tudatukat sosem kívánták a varázstalanoknak való ártás okává tenni. A Corbittok jólelkűek voltak, mégha kissé furcsák is, azonban az ikrek célja még így sem volt igazán szívesen fogadott. _„Ne aggódj, Phineas bácsi.” _mondta akkor Rowan. Tizenöt éves volt, az RBF vizsgái után. _„Más terveink is vannak ezzel a munkával.”_ Azóta majdnem tíz év telt el… és Rowan komolyan is gondolta, amit akkor mondott. Mindenesetre kezdett szimpátiát érezni az ismeretlen Quia Black iránt, aki elvileg a közeli rokonuk volt, és aki kiérdemelte azt a nem mindennapi kitüntetést, hogy a meglehetősen zárkózott, mindenfajta szociális dologtól idegenkedő Reynard önszántából szóba állt vele. Reynard Corbitt legalább annyira furcsa volt, mint különleges. A fiatalembernek bámulatos képességei, intelligenciája és memóriája volt, ugyanakkor irtózott a tömegtől, a társasági összejövetelektől, a zajtól és már attól is, ha beszélgetnie kellett valakivel, akivel ő nem akart. Márpedig Rowanon kívül általában senkivel sem akart beszélgetni. Nővére már rég megszokta a furcsaságait, azt, hogy Reynardot olyan apróságok is gátolhatják, ami másnak természetes. Ő maga mindig könnyen szót értett másokkal, és tisztában volt a külsejéből fakadó előnyökkel is, amelyeket gyakran ki is használt. Jóval talpraesettebb volt, kaland- és veszélykereső, hirtelen és impulzív személyiség, aki könnyen bajba tudta keverni magát. Ő és Reynard tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást: Rowan tettre készsége, vakmerősége és alkalmanként kockázatos, ám sikeres ötletei, és Reynard elemzőképessége, higgadt meglátásai és különleges tudása olyan előnyökhöz juttatták őket munkájuk során és az életben, amelyeket kevesen tudhattak magukénak. A két testvér mindig is, minden körülmények között összetartott.

Igazából soha nem is volt más, akire támaszkodhattak volna egymáson kívül.

\- Egyszer majd mutass be Quia Black-nek. - szólalt meg Rowan. - De ne ma. Úgyis annyit utazunk, egyszer talán Magyarországra is eljutunk. Bár nem vágyom vissza különösen Európába, mióta… Mindegy is.

Rowan összeszorította a száját, tüntetően másfelé nézve. Reynard az arcát fürkészte, s most először aggodalom csillant a szemeiben.

\- Már megint _rá_ gondolsz, igaz? - kérdezte óvatosan. Nővérének kissé megmerevedtek a vonásai.

\- Megígérted, hogy nem nézel a fejembe, Rey.

\- Nem kell olvasnom a gondolataidban, hogy tudjam ezt. - mondta komolyan Reynard. Rowan hosszan sóhajtott, rövid időre lehunyva a szemét.

\- Még mindig kísért engem. - jegyezte meg csendesen. - Mennyi idő is telt el azóta? És néha még mindig úgy érzem, mintha mellettem lenne, mintha azok a szörnyűségek, melyeket tett, meg sem történtek volna, mert ő nem képes ilyesmire…

\- De képes volt és megtette, és azóta sok mást is. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Reynard, megfogva a nő kezét, mintha attól tartana, szavaival fájdalmat okoz neki, mint ahogy a történtek és _Ő_ tette egykor, összetörve Rowant, megváltoztatva mindent.

\- Igen. - Rowan arca kifejezéstelen volt. - Igen, tudom.

Hosszú ideig szótlanul álltak, nézve, ahogy a rápakolt föld teljesen elfedi a koporsót az élők világától, és Rowan fején átfutott a kissé morbid gondolat, hogy őt magát illetően vajon csak a sír lesz-e képes arra, hogy ugyanilyen véglegességgel elválassza a saját démonaitól. Mintha a kimondatlan múlt megelevenedett volna körülöttük, kísértete ott lebegett volna elűzhetetlenül.

\- Hátborzongató. - motyogta fejcsóválva Reynard. Nővére nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a szavai a múltbéli eseményeknek és a középpontjukban álló alaknak, vagy a frissen elkészült sírhalomnak szólnak.

\- Ez most úgy hangzott, mintha Ben bácsi mondta volna, csak a jellegzetes humora hiányzott belőle. - jegyezte meg és egy halvány vigyor jelent meg az arcán, mintha mi sem történt volna. - Kár, hogy nem jött el…

Reynard a szemét forgatta.

\- Ha Ben bácsikánk itt lenne, garantáltan ennél is feszültebb lenne a hangulat. - közölte, enyhe fintorral reagálva rokonuk említésére, az utolsóra, aki még viselte a Corbitt nevet rajtuk kívül. - Szerintem szerencse, hogy már nem szívesen hagyja el a családi birtokot.

\- Phineas bácsi szerintem örült volna, ha eljön. - vont vállat Rowan, körbenézve az összegyűlt tömegen, és egy pillanatra eltűnődött azon, vajon Phineas Nigellus a jelenlévők közül hányat kedvelt igazából. Vélekedésének eredményét egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni.

\- Na jól van. - Reynard körbenézett, arcáról egyértelműen leolvasható volt, mennyire zavarja őt az emberek, távoli és közelebbi rokonok jelenléte. - Most magadra hagylak vele, visszamegyek.

Rowan felhorkant.

\- Köszönöm, Rey. - mondta. - Üdvözlöm Quia Black-ket.

A következő pillanatban fivére már ott sem volt, eltűnt a jelenlévők között; mindig is bámulatos ügyességgel tudott köddé válni, ha már nem bírta a tömeget és a zajt. Rowan röpke ideig elgondolkozva nézett abba az irányba, amerre távozott, majd szorosabban összevonta magán a köpenyét és a körülötte állókkal nem törődve ismét némán hajolt a sír fölé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Ne érezz vonzalmat a sírok után."


	2. 1. fejezet

**1\. FEJEZET: A VÁRATLAN ÚJSÁGCIKK**

**London, 1925 október 31.**

\- Az évnek ebben a szakaszában utálok a leginkább túlórázni.

Estefelé járt az idő. A fiatal, szőke nő nagyot harapott a kezében tartott sütőtökös muffinba, majd elegánsan megpöccintette a varázspálcáját, mire a szobában kialudt a fény és fellobbantak a különböző pontokon elhelyezett töklámpásokban a gyertyák. A nővel szemben ülő, szintén szőke férfi lejjebb eresztette az újságját.

\- Ro, így nem tudok olvasni. - jegyezte meg, enyhe szemrehányással a hangjában.

\- Csak próbálok itt is egy kis halloween-i hangulatot teremteni. - vont vállat Rowan Corbitt. - Hamarosan úgyis befutnak az első riasztások a különféle megbűvölt muglitárgyakról… ez van, ha a varázsvilág és a muglik is megtartanak egy ünnepet. Várhatunk itt, hogy rögtön kiszállhassunk a helyszínre, ha valahol valami rosszul sül el.

\- Tény, hogy én is szívesebben ünnepelnék ilyenkor, de inkább otthon, magamban. Ki nem állhatom azt a tömeget, ami ilyenkor van, ráadásul mindenki üvölt. - fojtott el egy ásítást Reynard Corbitt. Aztán valami érdekeset vehetett észre az újságban, ugyanis kihúzta magát és a hangja is megváltozott, ahogy újra beszélni kezdett. - Nézd csak, Ro…

A nő elvette tőle az újságot és ráfintorgott a címlapra.

\- Mostanában nincs olyan hét, hogy ne hoznának le valamit Grindelwald ügyködéseiről. Nem érdekel, Rey.

Reynard óvatosan pillantott a nővérére, de végül nem kommentálta a kijelentést.

\- Nem arra gondoltam. Jobb alsó sarok.

Rowan megkereste tekintetével az említett cikket és a hozzá tartozó oldalszámot, majd izgatottan lapozta fel az újságot. Azután néhány percig csend borult a szobára: Reynard várakozva figyelte a nőt, aki egyre izgatottabb arccal bújta a sorokat.

\- Gondolod, hogy ez egy nyom? - kérdezte akaratlanul is fojtott hangon, miután befejezte az olvasást. Reynard visszavette az újságot, úgy válaszolt.

\- Nagyon valószínű, hogy elkerült a kontinensről. A nagy háború a varázsvilágot is szétzilálta, tudod, mennyi minden veszett el akkor. Európa legtöbb országát bejártuk már, de nem találtuk meg. Viszont az utalás a cikkben… szerintem nem lehet más.

Rowan Corbitt hátradőlt a székében és összefonta a karjait. Az ikrek már több, mint egy éve foglalkoztak ezzel az üggyel, titokban, a hivatalos munkájuk végzése mellett. Igaz volt, amit Rowan egykor Phineas Nigellus Black-nek mondott, amikor a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola egykori igazgatója a pályaválasztási ambícióiról faggatta: más terveik is voltak a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon való, Phineas szerint alantas munkával. Nem csupán megbűvölt muglitárgyakkal foglalkoztak.

Elveszett vagy legendának vélt ereklyéket kutattak fel.

\- Egy próbát mindenesetre megér. - vetette fel Reynard. - Úgysem jártam még Amerikában.

Rowan komoran meredt maga elé.

\- Mostanában veszélyes terepre menni.

\- Te tehetsz róla. - csóválta a fejét Reynard, összehajtva és letéve az újságot, ahogy a végére ért. - Ha nem bosszantod fel annyira Grindelwaldot, talán a mellette maradt követői sem akarnák ezt megtorolni.

\- Nem bosszantottam fel… ő is elfogadta, hogy vége. És amúgy is, három fanatikusát már elintéztem. - vont vállat Rowan. - És közülük csak egy volt méltó ellenfél, az, amelyik a kávézóban próbált meg elkapni; de az is csak azért, mert úgy kellett legyőznöm, hogy a muglik ne lássák, hogy varázsolok.

\- Mindenesetre örülök, hogy már nem vagy mellette. - jegyezte meg komoran a férfi. - Még épp időben szálltál ki.

Rowan nem felelt semmit. Ha lehunyta a szemét, néha még most is érezte a jelenlétét. Az erős kisugárzását, különös varázsát, mély, kellemes szavait, az érintését… Hány éve is volt? Megcsóválta a fejét és maga elé húzta az újságot. Tudta, hogy Reynard a fejébe látna, ha akarna, és hogy testvéri szeretetből nem teszi ezt, de az arcára kiült gyötrődést nem tudta elrejteni előle. Voltak sebek, amelyek nem gyógyultak még be, hiába próbálta Rowan Corbitt az ellenkezőjét mutatni.

\- Akkor New York?

Reynard kutatón pillantott rá, majd bólintott.

\- Van az az ügy… tudod, a piacos. - mondta. - Amikor a halkések megpróbálták levágni a hentes ujját. Visszakövettem a kések eredetét, és van olyan szerencsénk, hogy kiderült, Amerikából hozták be hajón, úgy három hónapja… ez jó alibi lehet nekünk, hogy oda utazzunk.

\- Kiváló. - Rowan energikusan pattant fel. - Akkor írok egy jelentést az ügyosztályunknak, hogy miért megyünk és hova, aztán ha letudtuk ezt a halloween-i műszakot, akár indulhatunk is, a többi munkát majd a beosztottaink megcsinálják… Minden itt van?

\- Lássuk csak. - Reynard körbenézett a szobában, melyben a halloween-i díszítés mellett igencsak furcsa tárgyak voltak fellelhetőek. Az egyik szék támlájára például nagy, perzsa mintás szőnyeget terítettek, melynek egyik vége most libbenve felemelkedett, kísértetiesen hasonlítva arra a mozdulatra, amikor valaki felemelt fejjel hallgatózik. Az asztalon egy zsebóra feküdt, melynek fedele nyitva volt, s melynek számlapján bolygók és csillagok keringtek (az órát Reynard gyorsan becsukta és a zsebébe tömködte). Az egyik polcon hétköznapinak tűnő tárgyak sorakoztak, de mindegyikben volt valami különös (a portörlő például bizonyos időközönként nagyot tüsszentett, egy fésű pedig fel-alá masírozott fogain, akár egy groteszk rovar), a polc mellé akasztott festmény képe pedig mozgott.

Volt egy másik festmény is a szobában; ez az asztalra volt téve, amíg Reynard fel nem vette. Egy régimódi, ámde elegáns dolgozószobát ábrázolt (sokkal nagyobbat és világosabbat, mint az ikrek irodája, amelybe négy íróasztal volt bezsúfolva, mutatva, hogy négyen dolgoznak az osztályon), és a másik festménnyel ellentétben nem mozdult rajta semmi. Reynard tűnődve nézegette, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset látna rajta.

\- Az irodát is hozod? - kérdezte Rowan, miközben elkapott egy töltőtollat és határozottan rányomta a kupakját, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy az íróeszköz lefröcskölje őt és a falat tintával.

\- Igen… Amúgy mi lett a bőrönddel, amin kikísérleteztük a varázslatot? - fordult nővéréhez Reynard és elpakolta a kis festményt (egész egyszerűen betette a tárcájába, ami jóval kisebb volt, a festmény mégis eltűnt benne, majd a tárcát is zsebre vágta, mint az imént az órát). Rowan vállat vont.

\- Salmander-nek ajándékoztam, úgy egy éve. Az öccsének. - válaszolta. - Theseus rászólt az aurorokra, hogy ne akarjanak mindenáron védelem alá helyezni, mert magam is el tudom intézni azt, aki rám támad. Az irodában vártam, amikor beállított az öccse… ha jól emlékszem, még mindig varázslényekkel foglalkozik. Végül úgy adódott, hogy neki adtam a bőröndöt. Nekünk úgyis kényelmetlen lett volna mindenhova cipelni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy külsőre sem éppen elegáns. Remélem, azért nem zsúfolja annyira tele; félő, hogy ez esetben a tágítóbűbáj belülről kifeszíti a bőröndöt… akkor még nem küszöböltük ki azt a problémát.

\- Igaz. - biccentett Reynard, s közben szórakozottan pakolgatott az íróasztalán. - Amúgy, van köztetek valami?

\- Theseus Salmanderrel? Nem. - rázta meg a fejét Rowan, majd öccse kutató pillantására helyesbített. - Majdnem lett, de aztán mindketten elvetettük azt az opciót.

Reynard hümmögött valamit és azzal kezdett foglalatoskodni, hogy ellenőrizze, mindent elpakolt-e, de közben a szeme sarkából továbbra is a nővérét figyelte. Rowan a perzsa mintás szőnyeget simogatta.

\- Úgy tudom, Amerikában betiltották a repülő szőnyegeket… meg a varázslényeket és az alkoholt. - tette hozzá. A szőnyeg felháborodottan hullámzott egyet, mire a nő elmosolyodott. - Ne aggódj, Ali. Te akkor is velünk jössz.

Hirtelen elmosódott folt suhant be a szobába, melyben az ikrek egy bagolyra ismert. Az állat az íróasztalon landolt türelmetlenül huhogva, már amennyire képes volt erre a csőrében tartott, élénk narancssárga papírtól.

\- Meg is van az első riasztás. - állapította meg Reynard és a bagolyhoz lépve bosszankodva csóválta a fejét. - Már megint az asztalra piszkít… ki kellene találni valami tisztább megoldást az osztályok közötti üzenetváltásra. _Suvickus_!

A bagolypotyadék eltűnt az asztalról.

\- Ideje kiszállni a helyszínre. - nyújtózott nagyot Rowan és megszabadította a baglyot a küldeménytől. - Mielőtt még a Varázsbűn Üldözési Ügyosztály ugrálni kezd, hogy mindent nekik kell csinálni.

\- Jó, jó. - Reynard magára kanyarította kékkel szegélyezett, elegáns fekete köpenyét. - Gondolom, a mai este kivételes abból a szempontból, hogy nem kell álcáznunk magunkat… végül is, Halloween van. Talán még a mulatságból is kijut nekünk egy kevés.

\- Így igaz. - mosolyodott el Rowan, és az ikrek egy halk pukkanás kíséretében köddé váltak.

  
_Rowan és Reynard Corbitt_


	3. 2. fejezet

**2\. FEJEZET: A NEW YORK-I VARÁZSLÓ**

**New York, 1925 november 02.**

Az utasszállító óceánjáró hajó kürtje élesen hasított bele a ködös, szürke környezetbe. Rowan Corbitt, aki eddig a korlátnál állt és az előttük elterülő látványt méregette, most hátra fordult az öccséhez.

\- Szebbnek képzeltem. - biggyesztette le az ajkát. - Az újságban és képeslapokon persze mindig a legelőnyösebb képeket mutatják. De legalább mindjárt kikötünk… ez a ringatózás nem épp a kedvemre való.

\- Ühüm. - Reynard csak ennyit válaszolt, túlságosan lekötötte az, hogy New York ködből kibontakozó városát a monokliján keresztül figyelje. - Igen, már látom az ellenőrzési pontot…

\- Hogyan? - Rowan kíváncsian lépett hátra hozzá. - Az azért még elég messze van.

Reynard sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

\- Tudod, van a mugliknál az a hogyishívják, hasonló, mint a mi teleszkópjaink… a közelítő-cső…

\- Távcső.

\- Igen, az. - bólintott a férfi. - Szóval az adta az ötletet. Nézd csak.

Rowan elvette a monoklit, hunyorgott és a szeme elé emelte. Valóban, azt, amit eddig a távolban látott, most közelítve is megszemlélhette. Kis ideig derűs kedvvel nézegette a Szabadságszobor fején trónoló sirályokat, majd visszaadta a monoklit az öccsének.

\- Ügyes munka. - biccentett elismerően.

\- És nem csak ennyit tud. - Reynard suttogóra fogta a hangját. - Egyben nagyító is, arról nem is beszélve, hogy képes vagyok vele átlátni a szilárd tárgyakon… bár ez utóbbi nem mindig működik. Szóval, van még vele munka.

\- És engem eddig be sem avattál? - csóválta a fejét elvigyorodva Rowan, majd ő is halkabban folytatta, más témára térve. - Kíváncsi vagyok, hány nap alatt térképezzük fel majd a várost; New York-ról azt mondják, hogy még Londonnál is nagyobb.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hosszú időbe fog kerülni, amíg információhoz jutunk az ügyünket illetően… - jegyezte meg Reynard, újra eltekintve New York irányába. - Vagy megbizonyosodunk arról, hogy teljesen feleslegesen utaztunk ide.

Rowan nem mondott erre semmit. Nem akarta táplálni öccse borúlátó feltevését, ugyanis valamely okból kifolyólag pont ugyanez a gondolat keringett az ő fejében is.

o ~ . ~ o

\- Merre jártál?

Reynard Corbitt türelmetlenül pillantott nővérére, aki valami papírba csomagolt ételt majszolva ült le mellé a padra.

\- Vettem reggelit… tudod van, aki korán is szokott étkezni. - válaszolta a nő. - Hot dog-nak hívják, egész finom. No, mire jutottál?

Reynard egy térképet vett elő a zsebéből, melyet széthajtott, és az ikrek teljesen eltűntek a nagy méretű papír mögött.

\- Tehát. - fogott bele a férfi, némileg gondterhelt arccal Reynard. - Az a helyzet, hogy nagyon összekuszálódtak a dolgok. Sikerült összegyűjtenem némi információt a vállalatról, de nagyon nem fog tetszeni neked. Ideális helyzetben az lenne, hogy megszerezzük a telephely címét, odamegyünk és némi kutatás után megtaláljuk, amit keresünk. Jelen esetben viszont a következő problémával állunk szemben: a vállalatnak nem csak saját, hanem több bérelt telephelye is van, így több helyszínt kell majd ellenőriznünk. Ezeket ugyan le lehetne követni, azonban a tulajdonos nem olyan régen elhalálozott és végrendeletében feldarabolta a vállalatot. Most már mind külön néven, külön papírokkal futnak, és mindegyiknél csak az általa birtokolt vagy bérelt telep címe van megadva. Sehol nem találunk olyan információt, ahol az eredeti vállalat összes telepe fel van sorolva.

\- Csodálatos. - Rowan arca elkomorult, Reynard pedig röviden felnevetett.

\- A legjobbat még nem mondtam. Tudod, nem csak két fia volt a tulajdonosnak…

\- Három? - kérdezett rá rosszat sejtve Rowan.

\- Nyolc.

Rowan felnyögött.

\- Na ne! Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy ha meg akarjuk találni az ereklyét, amely nagyon nagy valószínűséggel valamelyik rakományban van, akkor fel kell kutatnunk mind a nyolc, már más néven működő cég-töredéket, mert nem tudjuk egyben megnézni, mely telephelyeken működött az eredeti vállalat?

\- Pontosan. - sóhajtott Reynard. - Annyi szerencsénk van, hogy a rakomány sehonnan sem fog kifutni… a kedves apa biztos nem gondolta végig, hogy a végrendelete milyen jogi tortúrákkal jár, így egy darabig az összes cég-töredéknél szünetel a szállítás.

\- Ez akkor is rengeteg munka lesz. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Ráadásul abban a halkéses ügyben is fel kell majd mutatnunk valamit, amiért a Minisztérium eredetileg ide küldött minket.

Az ikrek összedugták a fejüket és úgy tanulmányozták a térképet. Az elmúlt napokban nem sokat haladtak, bár ebben szerepet játszott az a tény, hogy meg kellett ismerkedniük New York városával is. Viszonylag hamar találtak egy elegáns, jó helyen lévő mugli szállodát a Central Park mellett, ahol kivettek egy szobát. Az Amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba nem kellett bejelentkezniük, mivel munkaügyben tartózkodtak az országban, és ehhez járt pálcahasználati engedély is (Amerikában ez a varázslóközösség minden tagjának, valamint az oda utazóknak is kötelező volt). Rowan és Reynard úgy gondolták, hogy hacsak nem muszáj, kerülni is fogják az érintkezést a MACUSA-val; nem szívesen kockáztatták meg, hogy bárki számára is fény derüljön arra, amiért valójából New York-ba érkeztek, korábbi tapasztalataikból pedig tudták jól, hogy a minisztériumi dolgozók kifejezetten kíváncsiak tudnak lenni, mindegy, hogy melyik országban tartózkodik épp az ember.

New York forgataga nehezen átlátható, bonyolult hálózatnak tűnt, amelyet muszáj volt megfejteniük, mielőtt belefogtak volna a munka izgalmasabb részébe. Így néhány napig Rowan és Reynard a várossal ismerkedtek, tanulmányozták az utakat, szokásokat, figyelték a mindennapjaikat élő muglikat. A város épületei, felhőkarcolói szinte elnyelték őket, az utcákon pedig több automobil közlekedett, mint lovaskocsi. A napokat uraló borús, szürke idő és a csöpögő eső nem zavarta kifejezetten a városban közlekedőket, s az ikrek mindenfelé hatalmas, színes plakátokat és reklámtáblákat láttak, melyek a legújabb árucikkeket, mozifilmeket, előadásokat hirdették.

Most éppen egy nagyobb téren ültek, körülöttük hatalmas, elegáns épületek (valamilyen színház és a távolban a bankot is látták). Ami kifejezetten tetszett nekik az az a tény volt, hogy itt senki sem foglalkozott velük; úgy tűnt, New York-ban az emberek egyáltalán nem figyelnek annyira egymásra, mint a kisebb városokban, ahol az ikrek eddig megfordultak. Nyugodtan megvitathatták, amit akartak, persze azért így is kellő óvatossággal.

\- Mindenesetre megvan az első helyszín, ahol elkezdhetjük a keresgélést. - folytatta a fejtegetést Reynard, aztán lopva körbepillantott, elővette a pálcáját és finoman a térképhez érintette a végét. Abban a pillanatban életre kelt a tinta: két pötty jelent meg, egyik azt a helyet jelölte, ahol ők voltak, s ettől a pöttytől hajszálvékony vonal vezetett a másikig, a célállomásig. Reynard elégedett mosollyal követte végig az útvonalat, pálcája végét húzva a papíron. - Így mindjárt más… kicsit hosszú séta ugyan, de majd odaérünk.

\- Esetleg elővehetném Alit. - vetette fel suttogva Rowan. Öccse megütközve nézett rá.

\- Ne is gondolj erre! - kerekedett el a szeme. - A város közepén? Keresve sem találnál olyan dolgot, amivel nagyobb feltűnést keltesz.

\- Ugyan már. - Rowan lemondóan legyintett. - Annyi bűbáj van rajta, hogy a mugliknak aztán fel nem tűnne semmi. Tudom, hogy igazából repülni nem akarsz… Rendben, legyen, akkor sétáljunk. Amúgy is kezdem megszeretni ezt a várost. Kicsit borús, de szép.

Egyszerre álltak fel, Rowan elegánsan kidobta az ebédjének csomagolópapírját, Reynard pedig még menet közben is a térképet böngészte. Az ikrek újra elvegyültek New York forgatagában.

\- Következő kereszteződésnél balra. - dünnyögte Reynard, majd felsandított. - Mi a baj, Ro?

Nővére feszülten forgatta a fejét és arcára olyan kifejezés ült, aminek puszta látványától Reynardot nagyon rossz érzés kerítette a hatalmába.

\- Követnek minket, Rey. - mondta csendesen Rowan. Érzékei azonnal riadót fújtak, amikor felálltak a padtól, s azóta meg is bizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban figyeli őket valaki. Nem ez volt az első eset, Rowan tudta jól, hogy veszélyes utaznia, főleg Nagy-Britanniától távol. És egyáltalán nem örült, hogy pont itt, pont most, pont az öccse társaságában történik mindez.

\- Hol? - Reynard ösztönösen közelebb húzódott hozzá, aggódva fürkészve Rowan arcát. - Gondolod, hogy… tőle valaki?

\- Ki más lehetne? - a nő futólag hátravágott a tekintetével a mögöttük haladók irányába. - A nyomunkban van… Magas, fekete hajú, elegáns férfi, hosszú kabátban.

Az ikrek feszülten lépkedtek előre.

\- Ismered?

\- Nem. - csóválta meg a fejét alig láthatóan Rowan. - De ez nem jelent semmit, hisz annyi követője van. Nem hittem volna, hogy ide is utánam jönnek, hogy itt is van valaki, aki felismer…

Grindelwald… Képtelen volt maga mögött hagyni az emlékét, úgy tűnt, az New York-ba is követte őt. Pedig a férfi elfogadta, hogy vége, nem esküdött bosszút azért, mert Rowan akkor azt választotta, hogy elmegy… a követői voltak azok, akik az árulásért halált követeltek. A nő észrevétlenül tapogatta ki pálcáját a kabátja rejtekében, de Reynard figyelmét nem kerülte el a mozdulat.

\- Mi legyen?

Rowan szája halvány, már-már ijesztő mosolyra húzódott.

\- Kiiktatjuk. Mutasd a térképet… A következő mellékutca pont jó lesz.

\- A szokásos megoldás? - Reynard sóhajtott egyet, de az ő arcán is átsuhant valamiféle magabiztos mosoly árnyéka. Nővére biccentett.

\- Van annál hatásosabb?

Az ikrek megszaporázták lépteiket, immár nyíltan mutatva, hogy tisztában vannak azzal, hogy követik őket. Nem kellett hátranézniük ahhoz, hogy meggyőződjenek arról, hogy az őket követő férfi ugyanúgy tesz, kabátja alá rejtett kézzel átvágva a tömegen. Szinte már biztos lehetett abban, hogy sikerrel jár; összeszűkült szemmel figyelte, ahogy a páros befordul a sarkon, és az utolsó métereket egyre sebesebb léptekkel tette meg, pálcája már a kezében. Ahogy befordult ő is (egyértelműen készen az esetleges harcra), megkerülve a szemeteskonténereket, amelyek kiválóan takarták a rálátást a főút irányából, egy kihalt mellékutcában találta magát. Csupán egy nénike sántikált a járdán, szemmel láthatóan vaksi és nagyothalló… az út közepén pedig, nyugodtan és vele szembe fordulva, oldala mellé leeresztett üres kézzel ott állt a szőke férfi.

Reynard Corbitt alaposan végigmérte a megtorpanó idegent. Idősebb volt nála, öltözete pont annyira elegáns, hogy diszkréten, de kitűnjön New York átlag forgatagából. Most, hogy látta, hogy Reynardnál nincs pálca, ő is lejjebb eresztette a magáét.

\- Tudtam, hogy varázsló. - jegyezte meg halvány mosollyal Reynard. A férfi komoran nézett rá.

\- Hol van a másik?

\- A másik? - kérdezett vissza Reynard. Az idegen tett egy lépést előre, tekintetével addig kísérve a közelben botorkáló nénit a szeme sarkából, amíg az el nem tűnt a látómezejéből.

\- Igen. - mondta végül. - A nő.

\- Ami azt illeti… - csendült ekkor egy hűvös hang, közvetlenül a háta mögül. - …itt van.

Rowan Corbitt finoman a férfi nyakának szegezte a pálcáját, miközben vonásai lassan visszaalakultak az idős asszony álcájából a sajátjává. A férfi megdermedt, tekintetén egy pillanatra, alig észrevehetően döbbenet suhant át, de aztán ismét kifejezéstelen lett az arca, mint akit nem izgat különösebben, hogy épp most kerítették be.

\- Azt elveszem. - Rowan diadalmasan vette ki a pálcát a férfi kezéből, majd kissé hátrébb lépett, saját varázspálcáját továbbra is rászegezve. Az idegen nem szólt semmit, csupán üres kezeit emelte feljebb teljes nyugalommal, szinte már unottan, miközben Rowant tanulmányozta elgondolkodón. A nő is alaposan végigmérte őt; követőjük valóban rendkívül elegáns volt, az amerikai úriemberekre jellemző divatos öltözettel és oldalt rövidre vágott hajával, s mindehhez még határozott, tiszteletet parancsoló kisugárzása is hozzátett egy lapáttal. Rowan tekintete összeszűkült. - Miatta jött, igaz? Miatta követ engem.

Nem érkezett válasz. A következő pillanatban valami fény villant élesen és Rowan úgy érezte, mintha egy súlyos tárgy egyenesen nekicsapódna. Mindez oly hirtelen érte, hogy levegőért kapni is elfelejtett. Pár métert hátrarepülve a járdára zuhant, s ahogy feleszmélve felpillantott, döbbenetes látvány tárult a szeme elé.

A titokzatos férfi körül fekete lángok tomboltak, melyek kezének intésére mozdultak, körbetáncolva őt, miközben olyan energiát sugároztak, hogy a varázsló kabátja, sálja lobogott tőle. Rowan elkerekedett szemmel bámulta, ahogy lassan tudatosult benne, hogy mit lát: ellenfelük pálca nélkül varázsolt… Ráadásul olyan természetességgel, olyan pontos és erős mágiával, hogy a nő szinte a csontjaiban érezte a vibrálást. Még sosem látott ehhez foghatót, pedig…

A lángok egy pillanatra felcsaptak, elvakítva őt. Aztán minden kihunyt, s az utca ismét sötétbe borult.

\- Rey!

Reynard meglehetősen szorult helyzetbe került. Mielőtt ideje lett volna pálcát rántani, ellenfelük elkapta őt, egyik karjával hátracsavarva a kezeit, míg a másikat Reynard halántéka mellé emelte. Rowan még több méterről is biztosan látta az ujjai között vibráló mágikus energiát. Kővé dermedve torpant meg, nem tudva, hogy mit tegyen; nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ha varázsolna, azt az öccse bánná meg. Egyik sem engedte a másikat, egymást nézték ugrásra készen, várva, hogy a másik mit cselekszik. Mozdulatlanul álltak, Rowan előre szegezett pálcával, a férfi pedig Reynardot sakkban tartva, olyan higgadtsággal, mintha minden nap ilyen mágikus harcokban lenne része. Rowan kétségbeesett haraggal szorongatta a pálcáját; legszívesebben apró darabokra átkozta volna a férfit, de Reynard miatt nem mert varázsolni. A patthelyzetet végül fivére szüntette meg.

\- Ro, várj! - nyögte hirtelen. - Ő a MACUSA-tól van…

Rowan őszintén megdöbbent.

\- MACUSA? - bámult értetlenül a férfira. Az lassan bólintott.

\- Felszólítom, hogy tegye el a pálcáját, hölgyem. - szólalt meg higgadtan. - Mielőtt még drasztikusabb lépésekre kellene rászánnom magam, amit nem szívesen tennék.

\- Oh… - Rowan ugyan nem engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak, csupán pálcája hegyét fordította feljebb a célponttól, de az oldaltáskájából megkönnyebbülten kapta elő az igazolványát, felmutatva azt. - Mi pedig a brit Minisztériumból vagyunk. Megtenné, hogy elengedi a fivéremet?

A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét, majd elengedte Reynard karját. Rowan lassan, még mindig a veszélyre készen eresztette lejjebb a kezét, ahogy a varázsló odalépett hozzá és alaposan szemügyre vette az igazolványt.

\- Rowan Corbitt, Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztály. - mondta hűvösen, mielőtt az végigolvashatta volna az adatokat. - Ő pedig a fivérem, Reynard Corbitt. Most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk…

\- Nem gondolja, hogy kicsit feltűnő, amint a tér közepén varázsolnak? - a férfi összefonta karjait és szigorúan nézett le Rowanra. „_Mintha ő nem idézett volna kisebb pokoltüzet az előbb, a nyílt utcán_,” gondolta a nő. „_De hogy a fenébe…”_

\- Biztos csak magának tűnt fel. - vont vállat, sértetten nézve a férfi sötét szemeibe. - Ha a MACUSA-tól van, szólhatott volna előbb, és akkor elkerültük volna a kellemetlenséget.

\- Ahogy reagált, az elég sok kérdést vet fel. Mintha valami rejtegetni valója lenne, menekülne valami elől. - érkezett a válasz, mire Rowan akaratlanul is félrekapta a tekintetét. - Mit keresnek New York-ban?

\- Ami az ittlétünket illeti, hivatalos kiküldetésben vagyunk. Az amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztérium tájékoztatva lett minderről. - válaszolt Reynard, barátságtalanul végigmérve a férfit. Szemmel láthatóan igencsak nehezményezte, hogy a MACUSA egyik embere így elbánt velük, és még Rowan sem tért napirendre a dolog fölött, úgy nézett el az ellenkező irányba, mint akit borzasztóan megbántottak. Ilyesmi még sosem fordult elő velük… nem is hitte, hogy egyáltalán előfordulhat.

A férfi megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem tudok arról, hogy jelenleg bármilyen nemzet minisztériumából tartózkodna itt bárki is munkaügyben. - mondta elgondolkodva, Rowan és Reynard között járatva a tekintetét, melyben még mindig ott volt a gyanakvás árnyéka. - Mindenesetre az a legjobb, ha utánanézünk a dolgoknak. - most ő vett elő egy igazolványt, melyen aranyként csillant meg a MACUSA jelvénye. - Percival Graves, a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság, valamint a Biztonsági Ügyosztály igazgatója. Kérem fáradjanak be velem a Minisztériumba, hogy tisztázhassuk ezt az incidenst és ellenőrizzem, valóban igazat állítanak.

Az ikrek összenéztek.

\- Ne mondd, hogy pont a MACUSA fejének mentünk neki… - jegyezte meg halkan, de mindhármuk számára jól hallhatóan Rowan. Reynard válaszul megcsóválta a fejét; még mindig mélységesen meg volt sértve. - Igazán csodálatos. Muszáj végigmenni a formaságokon, Mr. Graves? Tudja, dolgunk lenne.

\- Ez a törvény. - válaszolta kurtán a férfi, olyan hangon, amely jelezte, hogy nem kíváncsi semmiféle ellentmondásra. Fejével a főút felé biccentett. - No jöjjenek.

Rowan kelletlenül pillantott Reynardra. Öccse megvonta a vállát, majd mindketten elindultak Graves után, aki már jó pár lépéssel előttük járt, ráérősen haladva. Rowan fintorogva nézte a hátát, hosszú kabátjának fellibbenő szegélyét.

\- És még valami. - fordult hátra Graves hirtelen, és várakozva Rowan felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki azonnal tudta, mit akar. Kelletlenül csúsztatta a férfi tenyerébe azt, amit elvett tőle. Néhány pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult, úgy méregették egymást. Graves arcán halvány, fegyelmezett mosoly suhant át. - A pálcámra azért igényt tartanék, Ms. Corbitt.


	4. 3. fejezet

**3\. FEJEZET: ILLEGÁLIS TARTÓZKODÁS**

Graves határozott léptekkel vágott át New York egyre sűrűsödő délelőtti forgatagán, rutinosan kerülgetve az embereket és automobilokat, de elég lassan haladva ahhoz, hogy az ikrek kartávolságon belül mögötte legyenek. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Kis idő után rátértek egy az előbbieknél még szélesebb, még zsúfoltabb főútra. Oldalra pillantva Rowan a _Broadway_ felirattal ellátott táblát olvashatta.

\- Erre. - Graves most először fordult feléjük, mióta visszavette a pálcáját, maga elé terelve az ikreket. Rowan sötéten nézett rá, ahogy a férfi keze finoman súrolta a karját, miközben leléptek a járdáról. - Túloldal, 233.

Az út másik oldalán a legimpozánsabb mugli épület magasodott, amelyet Rowan és Reynard valaha láttak. A neogótikus stílusban épült felhőkarcoló legalább ötven emeletes volt, csúcsa New York városa fölé nyújtózott. A gazdag faragással díszített hófehér kő színben is kiemelte a környékből, s rajta ablakok százai csillogtak a napfényben. Az épület előtt igencsak nagy volt a forgalom. Öltönyös férfiak, kosztümös nők sokasága áramlott ki és be a díszes főbejáraton, türelmesen megvárva, amíg jut hely nekik a forgóajtónál, mely fölött arany felirat hirdette az épület nevét: Woolworth Building. Rowan és Reynard néhány másodpercig engedtek a kísértésnek, hogy bámulják az óriás, lenyűgöző építményt.

Graves nem a forgóajtóhoz vezette őket. A főbejárat mellett mindkét oldalon egy-egy mellékajtó helyezkedett el. A hármas a bal oldali ajtóhoz lépett; az ikrek figyelmét nem kerülte el a számtalan kőbe faragott díszítés között meglapuló bagoly szobrocska. Az ajtó előtt egyenruhás biztonsági őr állt, első ránézésre mugli, de Graves láttára azonnal feszesebb vigyázzba vágta magát.

\- Üdvözlöm újra, uram. - köszöntötte, utat nyitva nekik. A másik férfi egy futó biccentés után előre tessékelte Rowant, majd Reynarddal a sarkában ő is belépett és az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük. Odabenn nem az a látvány fogadta őket, amelyet kint, az üvegeken benézve megfigyelhettek. Míg kívülről egy tágas és világos márvány előteret láttak, melynek végében méretes recepciós asztal terpeszkedett, addig most egy szűkösebb, árnyékos lépcsősoron lépkedtek felfelé (mely lefelé is elvezetett, jelezve, hogy a Minisztériumnak alsó szintjei is vannak), egészen addig, amíg amíg a tetejére érve végre meg nem érkeztek az Amerikai Egyesült Államok Varázsló Kongresszusának központjába.

Hatalmas, díszes előcsarnok fogadta őket. A fény lágyan szűrődött be a homályos ablakokon (hogy valódi volt-e vagy mágia műve, az ikrek hirtelenjében nem tudták eldönteni), megcsillanva az arany díszítésen. Az egész térnek hatalmat, erőt sugárzó hatása volt, melyet a fekete, barna és fehér árnyalatú márvány kövezet és oszlopok csak fokoztak, s valamennyire a Gringotts bank stílusára emlékeztették Rowant és Reynardot. Felfelé pillantva végtelenbe vesző emeleteket láttak, melyek végét eltakarta az elvarázsolt mennyezet felhős-szürke égboltja, és a lenti szintekkel ellentétben csupán lifttel lehetett közlekedni közöttük. A lépcsővel szemben, közvetlenül a csarnok közepén oszlopokkal körbevett emlékmű állt, melynek négy oldalán négy hatalmas, arany főnix szobor őrködött. Az emlékmű központi része egy boszorkányokból, egy varázslóból és egy gyermekből álló szoborcsoport volt, tisztelettel adózva azok előtt, akik a híres Salemi Boszorkányperek során veszítették életüket, közvetlenül a MACUSA létrejötte előtt. Mellettük a földön négy szó volt olvasható: _becsületesség_, _egység_, _bátorság_, _mágia_. Szemben, a lépcső túloldalán, melyen jöttek, hatalmas, plakátszerű portré lógott a falról, amely egy divatos, méltóságteljes kisugárzású nőt ábrázolt: Seraphina Picquery-t, az amerikai Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszonyt. Oldalt a csarnok szélein asztalok álltak (melyeknél különböző tevékenységek folytak, az egyiknél például egy házimanó szorgalmasan polírozta egymás után a neki adott varázspálcákat), valamint emelvényeken különböző személyek szobrai álltak. Rowan és Reynard tizenkettőt számoltak meg, de több idejük nem volt, hogy szemügyre vegyék őket.

Valami csendben kattant a fejük felett és abba az irányba tekintve egy nagy, órához hasonlatos eszközt pillantottak meg. Az ikrek jól ismerték, hisz minden Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban volt hasonló. A mágikus tevékenység-mérő kifejezetten fontos szerepet töltött be: a környéken mért, varázslattal kapcsolatos helyzeteket azonosította és elemezte, fő támpontként szolgálva a varázslók munkájában. Az óralapon számok helyett különböző sávok szerepeltek, egészen a zöld, enyhe vagy fenyegetésmentes helyzetet jelölő színtől a vörös, _VÉSZHELYZET_ feliratú részig, és külön, narancssárga színt kapott az ismeretlen, azonosíthatatlan mágikus tevékenységet mutató sáv is. Rowan futó pillantással nyugtázta, hogy a kezet formázó mutató épp a _nulla fenyegetés_ feliratú részen áll. Volt egy másik mutató is, apró nyíllal a végén; ez a varázslóvilág titkosságának pillanatnyi állapotát jelezte, s szintén megnyugtató adatot mutatott.

Percival Graves pedig egyértelműen a középpontja volt ennek az egész mágikus-hivatali világnak. Ahogy keresztülhaladt a csarnokon, nem volt olyan, aki ne köszönt volna oda neki tisztelettudóan. _Jó napot, Mr. Graves_, hallatszott innen is, onnan is, miközben ő és az ikrek a lift felé haladtak az elfoglalt boszorkányok és varázslók között, a férfi pedig mindennapos rutint sejtető, futó biccentéssel nyugtázta, s túlzott figyelmet nem is szentelt a dolognak. „_Nagyon elfoglalt, nagyon hivatalos és nagyon főnökös_,” futott át Rowan fején a gondolat, miközben Graves mellett haladt, kelletlenül állva az ő és Reynard irányába küldött kíváncsi pillantásokat; mindenkit biztosan nagyon érdekelt, hogy milyen ügyben lehet két idegen a MACUSA vezetőjének társaságában.

A liftet egy kobold kezelte. Alázatosan húzódott odébb, ahogy Graves és az ikrek beszálltak és a lift megkezdte emelkedését valamelyik felsőbb szintre. Nem sokkal később egy tágas, világos folyosóra léptek ki, amely meglepően rövid volt, öt-hat méter után egy kisebb, ajtó nélküli csarnokba nyílt. Amikor Rowan futólag bepillantott, asztalokat, térelválasztókat pillantott meg. A csarnok bejárata fölött arany betűk hirdették, hogy a szint a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottságnak ad otthont. Ugyanakkor a folyosó nem ért véget a csarnoknál, jobb és bal oldalra is elkanyarodott. Graves jobbra fordult, léptei halkan visszhangoztak a kövön. Elhaladtak néhány zárt iroda előtt, majd vezetőjük megtorpant egy fehér ajtónál, melyet a MACUSA emblémája díszített.

\- Percival Graves, Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság igazgatója, Mágikus Biztonsági Ügyosztály vezetője, aurorparancsnok. - olvasta fel hangosan az ajtóba vésett arany betűs szöveget Rowan. - Akkor megérkeztünk végre?

Graves felvonta a szemöldökét, majd felemelte a kezét és finoman elhúzta a zár előtt, mire halvány fény villant és az ajtó kitárult.

\- Jöjjenek.

Graves irodája tágas volt és pontosan olyan, amilyennek Rowan a tulajdonosával kapcsolatos első benyomásai alapján elképzelte. Szigorú rend és tisztaság fogadta a belépőket, világosság, ami a körben lévő mágikus ablakokon keresztül áradt, valamint a szinte kötelező hivatali ridegség, amely Rowan tapasztalatai szerint a munkacentrikus vezetők külön ismertetőjegyének számított. A berendezést, a bútorokat a szürke különböző árnyalatai jellemezték: egy nagy íróasztal középen, mögötte drága bőrszék, előtte két egyszerűbb, hátrébb két kisebb asztal, rajtuk lámpás. Az egész teret (az ajtót és a kandallót leszámítva) üvegajtós szekrények vették körbe, melyekben különböző varázstárgyak voltak elhelyezve, s igencsak magukra vonták az ikrek figyelmét. Graves egy intéssel becsukta az iroda ajtaját, levette hosszú kabátját és egy fogasra akasztotta, majd megkerülte az íróasztalt és leült mögé, tekintetével jelezve Rowannak és Reynardnak, hogy ők is foglaljanak helyet.

\- Szóval, Corbitt. - halkan ejtette ki a nevet. - És Nagy-Britanniából érkeztek.

\- Pontosan. - bólintott Rowan. Graves az irattartójából elővett egy nagy köteg papírt és azt kezdte el átnézni, közben futólag felpillantva rá.

\- Maga metamorfmágus. - jegyezte meg. A nő vállat vont és hátradőlt a székében. Nem válaszolt a kijelentésre, inkább unottan szemrevételezte a Graves íróasztalán lévő dolgokat. Volt ott egy adag könyv, egy iratrendező tele papírokkal és dokumentumokkal, tinta és penna, pecsételő a MACUSA emblémájával, néhány dosszié, melynek tartalma átolvasásra várhatott, egy lezárt láda, valamint a mágikus tevékenység-mérő asztali, óra méretű változata. Graves a homlokát ráncolta, miközben sorra futotta át a papírokat. - És milyen ügyből kifolyólag tartózkodnak New York-ban?

\- Volt egy elég kellemetlen esetünk Londonban. - magyarázta Reynard, valamiért furcsán elégedetlen, s egyben meglepett arcot vágva, amit csak nővére vett észre, s meg is jegyezte magában, hogy később erről mindenképp kifaggatja őt. - Egy megbűvölt étkészlet okozott felfordulást egy piacon, s feltételezzük, hogy csupán csak kis része volt egy szállítmánynak, amely innen, Amerikából érkezett. Ennek az étkészletnek az eredetét próbáljuk felkutatni, hogy begyűjtsük a többi esetleges megbűvölt tárgyat, mielőtt még azok is rossz kezekbe kerülnének. Reményeink szerint puszta véletlenről van szó, legalább is arra eddig nem találtunk bizonyítékot, hogy szándékosan került volna varázstárgy egy mugli cég rakományába. De a kiküldetési megbízásunkon ez az információ is rajta van.

\- Csakhogy semmiféle papír nincs itt magukkal kapcsolatban. - Graves egy darabig még fel se pillantott, az iratokat tanulmányozta. - A Védelmi Bizottság külön dokumentumot kap a hasonló látogatásokról.

\- Az nem lehet, hogy nincs meg. - csóválta a fejét Reynard. Graves felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben ujjainak végét egymásnak támasztotta és úgy járatta tekintetét az ikrek között.

\- Akkor kíváncsi vagyok, milyen magyarázattal tudnak szolgálni a dologra.

\- Minek magyarázkodjunk bármit is? - horkant fel Rowan. - Otthon leadtuk a kérvényt és ennyi.

\- _Biztos_, hogy elment az a kérvény? - Reynard gyanakvóan nézett a nővérére. Rövid szünet… aztán Rowannak hirtelen elkerekedtek a szemei és látványosan elsápadt.

\- A pokolba… - nyögte, s tekintete elsötétült, úgy folytatta indulatosan, figyelmen kívül hagyva Graves alig észrevehető összerezzenését, melyet a bosszankodása váltott ki. - Megölöm azokat a bájitalosokat!

\- Tessék? - kérdezte értetlenül, rosszat sejtve Reynard.

\- Mégsem küldtem el a kérvényt. - Rowan hátradobta hosszú haját és idegesen harapott az ajkába. A helyzet rendkívül kellemetlen volt most, hogy rádöbbent a valóra, és még kellemetlenebb a tény, hogy rögtön be is kellett vallania az asztal túloldalán ülő, már-már túl tökéletesnek tűnő aurorparancsnoknak. - Indulás előtt még végig kellett vinnünk egy dupla műszakot és az utolsó ügyünk teljesen katasztrofális volt. Csuklasztó-szirup túladagolás Halloween közepén, az utcán. Mi értünk ki először a helyszínre, biztosítottuk, amneziáltunk… aztán persze hiába hívtuk a bájitalos kollegákat, hogy intézzék el a többit. - fejcsóválva tekintett Graves-re, egy pillanatig úgy nézve ki, mintha megerősítést várna tőle, miközben hevesen mondta a magáét. - Teljesen mindegy, hogy egy mágus vagy egy mugli… vagy hogy is hívják maguk a varázstalanokat…

\- Magnix. - szúrta közbe Graves, arcán az érdeklődés hivatalosan diszkrét jeleivel.

\- Igen, az. - legyintett Rowan. - Szóval teljesen mindegy, hogy egy magnix adagolja túl magát bájitallal, az ügy akkor is a Mérgek és Bájitalok Előállítását és Használatát Felügyelő Osztályra tartozik, nem pedig a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályra… Egész este a kollegákkal balhéztam, mire hajlandóak voltak tenni a dolgukat. A kiküldetésünkkel kapcsolatos kérvény pedig kiment a fejemből. Rögtön a műszak után indultunk.

Hosszú csend borult az irodára. Rowan kényelmetlenül feszengett, Reynard pedig idegesen túrt a hajába, aztán a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Megint elragadtak a gondolataid, igaz? - sóhajtott fáradtan. Rowan felhúzta az orrát.

\- Te beszélsz, Rey? Ha valami kellően foglalkoztatja az elmédet, gyakran azt sem tudod, hol vagy, de minimum, hogy a szavakat összekevered. Mintha valami más világba kerülnél.

Graves megköszörülte a torkát, jelezve, hogy szeretné, ha rá figyelnének, és gondterhelten masszírozta a halántékát.

\- Visszatérnék a jelenlegi témára. Mindaz, ami most kiderült, azt jelenti, hogy a kiküldetési papír mellé automatikusan csatolandó pálcatartási engedéllyel sem rendelkeznek.

\- Hát… - Rowan bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldött Reynard felé, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem, akkor azzal sem.

Graves nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Akkor a törvény értelmében…

\- Írjon Theseus Salmander-nek a brit Minisztériumba. - vágott a szavába Rowan. - Ő alátámaszthatja, hogy valóban munkaügyben érkeztünk New York-ba és csupán félreértés, na jó, mulasztás történt, amelyet igazán sajnálok. De pusztán egy hiba még nem indok arra, hogy úgy járjanak el ellenünk, mintha bűnözők lennénk.

\- Itt Amerikában szigorúbbak a szabályok, Ms. Corbitt.

\- De biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenre lehet valamiféle megoldást kiküszöbölni, nem igaz? - vitatkozott a nő. Tekintetük egy ideig összefúródott, mintha néma csatát vívnának. Végül Graves a tenyerének támasztotta a fejét, lassan végigdörzsölve a homlokát, mintha Rowan puszta jelenléte fejfájást okozna neki.

\- Rendben, próbáljuk meg. Küldök egy üzenetet Salmander-nek, amiben tájékoztatom a helyzetről, bár kétlem, hogy pozitív visszhangja lenne a dolognak. Viszont kifejezetten érdekel, mit fog kihozni ebből, pusztán ezért egyezek bele a javaslatába. - mondta. - Amíg nem tisztázza magukat, nem kapok megerősítést arról, hogy mi az itteni kiküldetésük oka, a felügyeletem alatt maradnak.

\- Csodálatos. - mordult fel Rowan. - Szóval addig nem mehetünk sehova?

\- Szeretném magukon tartani a szemem. Örüljenek, hogy nem zárkába teszem magukat. - közölte Graves, azzal papírt vett elő (felső sarokban a MACUSA emblémája és az adott ügyosztály neve), majd megmártotta a pennáját és lendületes, rendezett betűkkel írni kezdett. Rowan unottan meredt maga elé, Reynardot ellenben, úgy tűnt, egyelőre más dolog foglalkoztatja, mint az, hogy a MACUSA főhadiszállásán, annak vezetője mellett kell vesztegetnie az idejét.

\- Hányszor kell még Salmander-nek kihúznia téged a bajból? - suttogta feszülten nővérének. Rowan kissé ingerülten fordította el a fejét, nem válaszolva a feltett kérdésre. - Ezt nem csinálhatod a végtelenségig.

\- És miből gondolja, hogy a brit aurorparancsnok ilyen biztosan közbenjár az ügyükben? - érdeklődött Graves, fel sem pillantva az írásból, nem téve konkrét megjegyzést rá, de jelezve, hogy ő is hallotta Reynard szavait. - Nem hiszem, hogy Salmander-nek annyi ideje lenne a maguk hibáit javítani.

\- Talán ismeri őt? - kérdezett rá Reynard. Graves biccentett.

\- Történetesen igen, rendszeresen levelezünk. Nem tűnik olyan embernek, aki csak úgy szemet huny a kollégái mulasztásai felett.

\- Meglepődne, mennyire mások lehetnek az emberek, mint amilyennek megismerjük őket. - szúrta oda Reynard. Ő számtalanszor tapasztalt már ilyet: a gondolatokba való belelátása sokszor tárt fel előtte olyan tényeket, amelyeket kiagyalóik nem véletlenül rejtettek el.

\- Viszont a hivatása mindenkitől elvárja, hogy a kötelességét helyezze előtérbe, ne pedig a személyes problémáit és az önérdeket. - Graves hangja komor volt, pár szó erejéig pennáját is keményebben nyomta a papírra. - A munka és a szabályok ebben a helyzetben mindent felülírnak.

\- Látszik, hogy olyasvalakivel beszélek, aki a törvények területén dolgozik. - jegyezte meg kis megvetéssel a hangjában Reynard. - Jobb, ha elismeri, mindenki képes…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, ugyanis nővére, aki eddig sértetten hallgatott, most hirtelen hevességgel mozdult meg mellette.

\- Nem szívesen vágok bele az eszmecserébe, de van egy kis gond… - szólt közbe Rowan, és az asztalon áthajolva megérintette Graves karját, hogy felhívja a férfi figyelmét, majd a mágikus tevékenység-mérőre bökött a fejével. A mutató hirtelen megugrott, zónákat átlépve a narancssárga, ismeretlen mágikus tevékenységet jelző mezőbe ugorva. - Azt hiszem, ez nem jelent jót.


	5. 4. fejezet

**4\. FEJEZET: ELSZABADULT MÁGIA**

Mindhárman a tevékenység-mérőre meredtek. A mutató néhány másodpercig remegett a narancssárga mezőn, majd mintha semmi sem történt volna, visszalendült a zöld, _nulla fenyegetés_ elnevezésű állapothoz. Pár pillanatig csak a hármas lélegzetvétele hallatszott az irodában.

\- Ez meg mi a fene volt? - szólalt meg végül Rowan. - Ugye nem csak én láttam…?

Graves felpattant. Sebes léptekkel rontott a fogashoz, lekapva róla a kabátját, és csak aztán fordult hátra az ikrekhez, pár pillanatig elgondolkodva ráncolva a homlokát.

\- Jöjjenek velem. - mondta aztán. Az ikrek kérdőn pillantottak egymásra, majd az utasításnak eleget téve felzárkóztak a férfi mögé. Szinte futólépésben tértek vissza a lifthez, ahol Graves sietve vágta oda a meglepett koboldnak. - Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztálya.

Ahogy a lift ereszkedni kezdett, Rowan még mindig kíváncsian tanulmányozta Graves-t. A férfi nem szólt semmit, nem mondta el, milyen lépéseket készül tenni, sem azt, hogy őket miért rángatta magával. Nyilván nem akarta, hogy felügyelet nélkül ott maradjanak az irodájában, legalább is ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges válasz, ami a nőben hirtelenjében felmerült. A helyzet túl váratlanul adódott, és még egy olyan fontos ember, mint a MACUSA feje sem találhatott hamarjában jobb megoldást. Nem akarta őket másra bízni, tisztában volt a képességeikkel, azzal, hogy veszélyesek lehetnek, döbbent rá Rowan. Inkább maga akarta az ellenőrzése alatt tartani őket.

Hosszú ideig tartó süllyedés után érkeztek meg a Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztályára, amely a Minisztérium egyik alsóbb szintjén helyezkedett el. Az alagsori érzetet a tér sötét kövekből való kirakottsága, a számos vastag oszlop és az alacsony mennyezet is fokozta. Amikor kiszálltak, a lift előtti térben egész csapat fogadta őket, teljes készültségben: férfiak és nők, akik szemlátomást csak Graves-re vártak.

\- Remélem maguk is észlelték a történteket. - szólalt meg a köszönést mellőzve Graves, miközben kilépett a liftből. Megjelenésére azonnal néma csend támadt, mindenki az ő szavait leste. Néhányan kíváncsian pillantottak Rowan és Reynard felé, akik Graves mögött a liftajtónak támaszkodtak. - Helyszín?

\- Pike Street, uram. - jelentette valaki. Graves biccentett és elvegyült az emberei között. A MACUSA aurorjai egyaránt hosszú bőrkabátot és kalapot viseltek, és legalább olyan mogorvának tűntek, mint a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium varázsbűn-üldözői.

\- Ért az okklumenciához… - mondta halkan, csak Rowan által hallhatóan Reynard. A nő számára nem volt kérdés, kiről beszél. - Biztos rájött, mit tudok, amikor az összezörrenésünk után azonosítottam, hogy honnan jött. Az irodában próbáltam belenézni a fejébe, de kizárt engem.

\- Ez eléggé várható volt azok után, hogy… amit csinált. - Rowan a szeme sarkából Graves felé pillantott. Az auror épp parancsokat osztogatott az embereinek, tökéletesen kézben tartva a zavaros helyzetet, amelyet a megmagyarázhatatlan riasztás okozott. - Elég profinak tűnik… szinte már túl profinak.

\- Hm. - Reynard csak ennyit mondott, olvashatatlan kifejezéssel fürkészve nővére valamely okból kissé kipirult arcát.

Graves most végzett a parancsok osztogatásával.

\- Abernathy!

Alacsony, öltönyös fiatal férfi ugrott oda hozzá, egyértelműen nem az aurorok egyike.

\- Igen, Mr. Graves? - kérdezte szolgálatkészen, aztán tekintete Rowanra és Reynardra siklott és láthatóan megdöbbent, úgy meredt az ikrekre. - Ők… ők…

\- Kérem juttassa el ezt az üzenetet a Nagy-britanniai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, minél hamarabb. - szakította félbe a látványos csodálkozást Graves, sürgetően Abernathy felé nyújtva a papírt, amelyet még fent, az irodájában írt. - Szeretném, ha lehetőleg még ma eljutna Theseus Salmander-hez, még jobb lenne, ha a válasz is megjönne estére.

\- Igenis, uram. - bólogatott Abernathy, tekintetét továbbra sem véve le az ikrekről, főképp Rowanról. Graves egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy elmehet.

\- Maguk velem jönnek. - fordult hátra aztán Rowanhoz és Reynardhoz. - Ki kell szállnom a helyszínre, hogy utánajárjak a történteknek, de attól még magukon tartom a szemem; ne gondolják, hogy munkavégzés közben nem tudnék cselekedni, ha esetleg valami rossz lépésre szánnák el magukat.

\- Tényleg kivisz minket? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Rowan.

\- Bármit is csinálnak, nem fogja zavarni a munkámat. - Graves egy könnyed mozdulattal maga mellé terelte az ikreket és elindult az alagsort idéző, folyosóvá szűkülő részlegen. Aurorjai szó nélkül, fegyelmezetten, már kivont pálcával zárkóztak fel mögé. Rowan és Reynard sértetten néztek össze; Graves kijelentése elég erősen azt sugallta, hogy számára igazán közömbös akár az is, ha az ikrek ellenállást kívánnak tanúsítani, miközben ő dolgozik, mert ennek kordában tartása sem okozna neki kellemetlenséget és nem is hátráltatná. „_Vagyunk olyan képzett mágusok, mint ő.” _húzta fel az orrát Rowan, miközben letértek a folyosóról és beléptek egy boltíves, üres terembe.

\- A készenléti szoba; a Minisztérium területén belül csak itt lehet hoppanálni, máshol meg se próbálják. - Graves a terem közepén lévő, kör formájú ábrán belülre terelte az ikreket. - Magukat kettejüket majd én kísérem… Mindenki tudja a dolgát?

A végére felemelte a hangját. Emberei néma bólintással feleltek, majd megpördültek a tengelyük körül és köddé váltak. Graves is megragadta Rowan és Reynard karját, aztán mindhárman érezték, ahogy valamiféle erő magába szippantja őket, s néhány pillanatig sötétség vesz körül mindent. Aztán a hoppanálást kísérő jelenés véget ért és egy árnyékos, szűk és koszos, és teljesen néptelen sikátorban találták magukat. A csúnya, repedezett téglafalat hámló, szakadt papírok és plakátok borították, és Rowan arra is meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a szeme sarkából egy patkányt látott eliszkolni a csatorna felé. Rajtuk hármukon kívül még két auror hoppanált ugyanoda, Graves többi embere valószínűleg a környék más, néptelen részeire érkezett.

\- Na menjünk, mielőtt rosszul leszek. - nézett szemrehányóan Graves-re Rowan, előre mutatva a fényes, zajos út felé, amelybe a sikátor torkollott. - Az lesz a Pike Street, igaz?

A kis csapat sietős léptekkel vágott ki az útra, s azonnal láthatták, hogy a Pike Street-en minden a feje tetején áll. Hatalmas volt a tömeg. Bámészkodó emberek álltak mindenfelé, legtöbbjük a nyakát nyújtogatva, nézelődve, mások izgatottan tárgyalva egymás között, míg néhány egyenruhás mugli rendőr próbálta egyszerre csillapítani és kordában tartani a kíváncsiskodókat, valamint biztosítani és felmérni a helyszínt. A tömegben Rowan és Reynard ismerős bőrkabátosokat pillantottak meg: Graves emberei szétszóródva, különböző irányokból közelítették meg a helyszínt, néhányan a jelenlévőkkel kezdeményeztek beszélgetést, megpróbálva kideríteni, mi történhetett, látott-e valaki bármit is, míg a többiek a környezetet szemrevételezték.

Nem lehetett nem észrevenni a pusztítást. Az út kőtörmelékkel volt teleszórva, a járda egy része is felrepedt az egyik épület körül, amiből nem maradt más, csupán egy romhalmaz. Graves, Rowan és Reynard pedig azonnal látták, hogy mindez csakis mágia műve lehetett.

\- Maguk maradjanak mellettem. - nézett Graves az ikrekre, aztán a vele lévő két aurorhoz fordult. - Goldstein, kutassa át azokat a romokat, hátha maradt hátra valami, ami az itt pusztító jelenség eredetére utal. Merryman, magára bízom a magnix felügyelőket.

\- Rendőröket. - szúrta közbe Rowan, ahogy az aurorok elsiettek. Graves is a romos épület irányába indult, komoran mérve fel tekintetével az állapotokat. - Van sejtelme, mi történhetett?

\- Több is. - érkezett a válasz, miközben a férfi azt a félig leomlott falat tanulmányozta, melybe egykor a bejáratot vághatták. Reynard is igencsak nagy érdeklődéssel szemrevételezte a helyszínt.

\- Még sosem láttam ilyesmit. - mondta halkan Rowannak, amikor kísérőjük egy kicsit odébb sétált. A nő biccentett.

\- Ráadásul New York közepén. - körülnézett az úton. A rendőröknek (Graves embereinek észrevétlen segítségével) sikerült hátrébb terelnie a bámészkodókat, egészen a rom mellett futó sikátor másik oldalán álló épületig, amely leginkább egy templomra emlékeztette Rowant, bár a homlokzatán az _Új Salem Megőrzési Társaság _felirat állt, ami a nő szerint inkább illett vállalkozáshoz, mint vallási felekezethez. Rowan tekintetét az ajtóban álló, szigorú arckifejezésű nő sem kerülte el, aki ellenségesen méregette a romokat vizsgáló Gravest. Először csak figyelte, néha-néha megcsóválva a fejét. Jópár perc telt el így, aztán a nő hirtelen odalépett Graves-hez; visszafojtott, ugyanakkor indulatos hangját távolabbról is egész jól lehetett hallani.

\- Nem gondolja, hogy maga és a csapata zavarják és akadályozzák a rendőrség és a nyomozók munkáját? - szólította meg. Graves kérdőn fordult felé. - Látom ám, ahogy vizsgálódnak itt… Vagy úgy gondolja, magukra nem érvényes az a felszólítás, hogy mindenki maradjon kellően távol a romoktól?

Graves nem válaszolt, de sajnos ez sem tántorította el a nőt, aki szorosan a nyomában maradt, megállás nélkül mondva a magáét. A férfi egyre feszültebben próbálta lerázni a kotnyeleskedő muglit, azonban nem járt sikerrel. Végül aztán kelletlenül rejtette egyik kezét kabátja redői alá, tekintetében azzal az elszánt csillogással, ami azt sejtette, hogy más módszerekkel fogja elterelni a bosszantó varázstalant…

Rowan Corbitt hirtelen odalépett hozzájuk, megnyugtatóan karolva Graves-be (aki egy enyhe összerezzenést leszámítva nem adta jelét, mennyire meglepte a gesztus), észrevétlenül lejjebb nyomva pálcát tartó kezét, majd komor, hivatalos tekintettel mérte végig a velük szemben álló nőt.

\- Kérem ne avatkozzon bele a nyomozásunkba és hagyja dolgozni a kollegámat. - mondta határozottan. - A BOI-tól jöttünk. Maga is láthatja, hogy a helyzet túl komoly ahhoz, hogy csupán a rendőrség foglalkozzon vele. Természetesen ha bármilyen megjegyzése vagy észrevétele lenne a történtekkel kapcsolatban, szívesen fogadjuk, Mrs…?

\- Ms. Barebone. Mary Lou Barebone. - felelte a nő, Graves döbbenetére sokkal szívélyesebb hangon. - Elnézést előbbi nyers modoromért. Az ember nem lehet elég óvatos ezekben az időkben… a gonosz közöttünk settenkedik, még fényes nappal, a nyílt utcán is, tudja. Boszorkányság… hosszú ideje mondom, de egy napon lesz valaki, aki meghallja.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok. Nos, további szép napot. - Rowan gyors mosolyt villantott Mary Lou Barebone felé, majd Graves-t magával húzva igyekezett minél hamarabb távolabb kerülni. Graves őszinte, érdeklődő elismeréssel nézett rá.

\- Ezt hogy csinálta?

\- Tudja, naphosszat a muglik között dolgozom. - vont vállat Rowan, elengedve a férfi karját. - Tudom, hogyan kell pálca nélkül elaltatni a gyanakvásukat. Ez a baj itt Amerikában… annyira elszeparálják magukat a varázstalanoktól, hogy vészhelyzetben már csak mágiával képesek megoldani a problémákat. És ebből alakul ki az az ördögi kör, hogy még jobban rettegniük kell a lelepleződéstől.

\- Hm… És mi az a BOI?

Rowan felkuncogott, úgy mérte végig Graves-t.

\- Olyasmi, mint maga meg a MACUSA, csak mugliban.

Graves kurta biccentéssel jelezte, hogy nyugtázta a választ (s talán egyben azt is, hogy köszöni a nő közbelépését), majd visszasietett az embereihez megvitatni a dolgok állását. Rowan összefonta a karjait és úgy figyelte, miközben Reynard odalépett mellé.

\- Mondhatsz akármit, én valami sötét mágiát érzek itt. - jegyezte meg csendesen, szinte suttogva. - Láttad, hogy megbolondította a tevékenység-mérőt… Valami nagy erejű jelenségnek kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy ezt tegye, aztán nyomtalanul eltűnjön.

\- Akármi is volt, nem a mi dolgunk. - felelte Rowan. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a MACUSA megbirkózik a feladattal.

Reynard követte a tekintetét és kissé elhúzta a száját, de nem fejtette ki a véleményét. Az ikrek várakozva toporogtak a járda szélén, miközben Graves és az emberei még egyszer körbejárták a helyszínt.

\- Bocsánat, néni!

Felkapták a fejüket a hangra. Nyolcévesforma kislány szaladt oda hozzájuk, kezében néhány papírt lobogtatva. Rowan elmosolyodott.

\- Néninek sem hívtak még… A nevem Rowan.

\- Modesty Barebone. - mutatkozott be illedelmesen a kislány. Egyszerű, szürke szoknyát viselt, hosszú haját szoros kontyba fogták, de arca, csillogó szemei valahogy nem illettek ehhez a puritán stílushoz. Most Rowant bámulta, a gyermekekre jellemző nyíltsággal. - Maga olyan szép…

\- Ms. Barebone az anyukád, igaz? - kérdezte Rowan, futó pillantást váltva az öccsével.

\- Azt mondta, adjam oda ezeket, ha elfogadja. - Modesty a nő felé nyújtotta a kezében tartott papírokat, amelyek első ránézésre valamiféle szórólapnak tűntek. - Édesanyám szerint maguk olyan nyomozók, akiknek felkeltheti az érdeklődését és hatalmukban is állna cselekedni.

\- Hm. - Rowan kissé tartózkodóan vette át a reklámanyagot, mint aki egyáltalán nem kíván holmi mugli ügyekkel foglalkozni. - Rendben, majd megnézzük… köszönjük.

Modesty udvariasan elköszönt és visszaszaladt a templomnak tűnő épületbe. Rowan a vállát vonogatva pillantott Reynardra.

\- Úgy tűnik, nagyon fellelkesítettem őket. - jegyezte meg, gyorsan átfutva a kislány által adott papírok (az Új Salem társaságot és annak tevékenységét hirdető szórólapok) tartalmát. - Ez érdekes…

\- Miért segítettél neki? - kérdezte Reynard, fejével Graves felé bökve. - Megnéztem volna, ahogy az a mugli tovább piszkálja. Már kezdett egyre feszültebb lenni.

\- Az nekünk is kellemetlenség lett volna. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Ne feledd, még mindig a felügyelete alatt vagyunk… és nem szeretném, ha esetleg rajtunk vezetné le a mugli okozta feszültséget.

Türelmetlenül vártak hát, hogy Graves és az aurorok végezzenek a munkával. A percekből órák lettek, a kezdetben kíváncsiskodó tömeg is oszolni kezdett, majd a rendőrök is távoztak (a Merryman nevű auror kétséget kizáróan jó munkát végzett az elterelésüket illetően), csupán a szalaggal körbekerített helyszín árulkodott arról, hogy ott jártak. Rowan és Reynard épp nagyban iszogatták a forró teájukat (amit Rowan bűvölt elő egy olyan pillanatban, amikor senki sem figyelt oda), miközben összedugták a fejüket és az aznapi újságot olvasták, amikor Graves magához intette őket. Az ikreknek feltűnt, hogy már az aurorok legtöbbje sincs a közelben. Megfigyelték, hogy mindegyikük odalép Graves-hez, mintha jelentené, hogy végzett a munkájával, aztán feltűnésmentesen tovább halad, egészen egy olyan pontig, ahonnan észrevétlenül dehoppanálhat. Egymás után sorra tértek vissza a Minisztériumba, míg végül csak Graves maradt.

\- Indulunk. - mondta kurtán, majd kérdőn nézett a szórólapokra, amelyeket Rowan még mindig a kezében tartott.

\- A muglitól vannak. - követte a tekintetét a nő és felé nyújtotta a papírokat. - Tessék. Nekem nem kellenek, de talán még hasznos lehet a nyomozásában. Végül is, a templom szomszédságában történt ez a mágikus baleset… látta a zászlójukat? Megérne egy kis utánajárást.

Graves felvonta a szemöldökét, de azért elfogadta az Új Salemes holmit. Aztán olyan észrevétlenül távoztak, mint ahogy jöttek: visszatértek a sikátorba, ahol Graves vezetésével dehoppanáltak.

Ők értek vissza utoljára. A többi auror a készenléti teremben várakozott a főnökére, azonban miután a mágikus helyváltoztatás kísérte elmosódás után ismét élessé vált a kép, az első dolog, amit észleltek, a feléjük siető minisztériumi alkalmazott, Abernathy alakja volt.

\- Uram… Mr. Graves! - egy pergamenfecnit lobogtatva, izgatottan próbált utat nyitni magának a magas, bőrkabátos aurorok között. - Megérkezett a válasz! Visszaírtak a brit Minisztériumból!

Mindannyian felé fordultak. Abernathy-nek sikerült végre eljutnia Graves-hez, és az ikrek kíváncsian húzódtak közelebb, de hiába, nem tudták kiolvasni, mi van a pergamenen, amelynek tartalmát Graves komoly arccal futotta át.

\- Megbeszélés öt perc múlva. - pillantott fel végül az aurorokra. Ez valami megszokott utasítás lehetett, az aurorok ugyanis egy emberként távoztak, valószínűleg valamilyen tárgyalóterem felé, ahol aztán megvitatni készültek a nyomozás során tapasztaltakat, felderített tényeket. Graves várakozón nézett a még mindig mellettük toporgó minisztériumi alkalmazottra.

\- Köszönöm, Abernathy.

\- Oh… igen. Igen, Mr. Graves. - kapott észbe Abernathy, megértve a jelzést, hogy ő is elmehet. Miközben visszafordult, lábai majdnem összeakadtak, de még ez sem gátolta meg abban, hogy még egyszer jó alaposan megbámulja Rowant, sőt, miközben elsietett, akkor is hátra-hátralesett rá.

\- Úgy fest, lesz egy újabb hódolód. - dünnyögte Reynard és összefonta a karjait, úgy nézett Abernathy távozó alakja után. - Majd’ kiesett a szeme és miközben téged bámult, végig azt hajtogatta magában, hogy _„Merlinre”_!

Rowan fintorgott.

\- Érdekel is engem… Elég idegesítő, mitugrász alaknak tűnik. Semmi karakter nincs benne, arról nem is beszélve, hogy alacsonyabb, mint én. - kissé zavartan elhallgatott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Graves is hallhatja a beszédüket. Fejével apró mozdulatot tett a férfi irányába, felhívva Reynard figyelmét arra, hogy ezt majd inkább később, négyszemközt kívánná megvitatni.

\- Theseus Salmander valóban jó ismerősük lehet. - szólalt meg végül Graves, tekintetét az ikrek között járatva, s feléjük nyújtotta az Abernathy által hozott pergament. - Jóváhagyta és alátámasztotta az ittlétük okát, s üzeni, hogy közbenjár az érdekükben, valamint felelősséget vállal magukért, amíg Amerikában tartózkodnak.

Rowan magabiztosan húzta ki magát.

\- Én megmondtam.

\- Az üzenete természetesen egyelőre nem hivatalos; a papírjaikat, engedélyeiket és hivatalos kiküldetésüket ez nem helyettesítheti. - tette hozzá Graves. - Ezt kérem ne felejtsék el. Mindenképpen szükség lesz majd arra, hogy átvegyék ezeket a dokumentumokat, ha elkészülnek és megérkeznek. Azonban nem látom okát annak, hogy továbbra is felügyelet alatt maradjanak. Megbízom Salmander szavában. Szabadon távozhatnak.

\- Ez igazán remek. - biccentett Reynard, most először udvarias hangnemben szólva a férfihoz. - Köszönjük.

Néhány pillanatig csendben, szinte már zavartan álldogáltak ott, mint akik nem tudják, mi legyen ezután.

\- Szóval akkor ez a kis kaland is véget ért. - állapította meg végül Rowan és Graves-re pillantott. - Úgy vélem, mindannyian örülhetünk, hogy csupán ilyen rövid ideig tartott… nem raboljuk tovább egymás idejét. Magára most úgyis elég komoly nyomozás, meg egy csapatnyi auror vár.

\- Meg persze a reménykedés abban, hogy többet nem kerülnek a törvény útjába. - tette hozzá Graves.

\- A brit és amerikai törvények különbözőségét tekintve valóban, reméljük. - Rowan halványan elmosolyodott és a kezét nyújtotta. - Ideje búcsúznunk.

\- De még nem véglegesen. - emlékeztette a férfi, miközben finoman, udvariasan megszorította Rowan kezét, s néhány pillanatig nem engedte el. - Ne feledjék, Salmander még csak üzent az érdekükben, a hivatalos, aláírt engedély később fog megérkezni. Mindenképp jöjjenek be érte, mielőtt újabb gondjuk adódna a hiányból… A legjobb az lesz, ha majd személyesen adom át őket, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, valóban kézhez kapták.

\- Rendben, rendben. Minden jót! - bólintott kissé türelmetlenül Reynard és ő is kezet rázott Graves-sel, majd átkarolta nővérét, jelezve, hogy szívesen távozna már a Minisztériumból. - Gyere, Ro. Még rengeteg dolgunk van…

\- Igaz is. - Rowan szórakozottan hagyta, hogy Reynard kifele terelje, még egyszer hátrapillantva a férfi felé, aki némán, elgondolkodva figyelte távozásukat. - Viszlát, Mr. Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BOI az FBI régi neve, amelyet alakulásától (1908) kezdve egészen 1935-ig használ.


	6. 5. fejezet

**5\. FEJEZET: MACUSA**

A november még több szürke, borús, de esőmentes napot hozott. New York felhőkarcolóinak teteje rendszerint elveszett a gyakori ködben, s a fel-feltámadó, viharos erejű szél nem egyszer adott bosszankodásra okot, amikor kalapokat fújt le vagy felborította a reklámtáblákat az utcákon.

A hónap közepe is elmúlt már, a Corbitt ikrek pedig ezidő alatt elkeserítően keveset haladtak előre a munkájukkal. Ugyan sikerült feltérképezniük az általuk keresett mugli anyavállalat dokumentumtárának helyszínét (bár abban kételkedtek, hogy túl sok információt meghagytak volna ott a cég feldarabolása után), azonban annak megszervezéséhez, hogy be is jussanak a kérdéses épületbe, még nem tudtak hozzákezdeni. Minisztériumi jóváhagyó papírjaik hiányában kockázatos volt belevágni ennek lebonyolításába, és bár Rowan hajlott rá, hogy tekintsenek el a törvény előírásaitól, Reynard erre már nem volt kapható.

\- Semmi kedvem _őt_ többször látni, mint amennyiszer szükséges. - magyarázta egy délután Rowannak, miközben a Woolworth Building felé tartva átvágtak az emberek között, s nem sokkal később, mikor megálltak a bal oldali bejárat előtt posztoló álruhás varázslónál, meg is nevezte a személyt, akire utalt. - Mr. Graves-hez jöttünk.

\- Még mindig zabos vagy rá? - érdeklődött Rowan, ahogy beléptek a Minisztériumba vezető ajtón és elindultak felfelé a rövid lépcsőn. Reynard kissé meglepődve nézett nővérére.

\- Te nem?

Rowan hümmögött.

\- Csak azt tudnám, hogy… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, Reynard pedig, bármennyire is érdekelte a folytatás, nem nézett bele a gondolataiba.

A Minisztérium előcsarnoka (péntek lévén) jóval kihaltabb volt, mint legutóbb, amikor ott jártak. Reynard az egyik oldalt lévő információs pult felé vette az irányt. Miközben követte, Rowan futó pillantást vetett a fejük fölött lévő mágikus tevékenység-mérőre; a mutató továbbra is a megnyugtató _nulla fenyegetés_ zónán állt. Aztán több figyelmet ő sem szentelt neki.

\- Percival Graves-hez jöttünk. - szólította meg a recepciós boszorkányt, ahogy odaértek a pulthoz. - Rowan és Reynard Corbitt… ha minden igaz, számít az érkezésünkre a mai nap folyamán.

\- Mr. Graves-hez? - ismételte a boszorkány sűrűn pislogva és gyorsan lapozni kezdte az előtte fekvő könyvet. - Ohh, igen… Személyesen szólt, hogy küldjem majd fel magukat, ha megérkeznek. Egy pillanat türelmet kérek.

\- Rendben. - biccentett Reynard és míg a boszorkány (kissé elpirulva) intézkedett, közelebb hajolt a nővéréhez. - Ha meglesznek azok a papírok, végre nem lesz annyira megkötve a kezünk.

\- Este akár intézhetjük is azt a dokumentumtárat. - vigyorodott el Rowan. - Már elegem van a tervezgetésből.

\- Miért voltam biztos abban, hogy ezt fogod mondani? - sóhajtotta Reynard, de alig láthatóan ő is elmosolyodott a nő mondandóján.

Néhány perc múlva előkerült egy kobold, hogy felkísérje őket a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság emeletére, és az ikrek egy-egy kitűzőt is kaptak, amelyen a nevük, valamint a _látogató_ felirat szerepelt. Nem sokkal később Rowan és Reynard már a jól ismert iroda ajtaján kopogtatott.

Percival Graves nem volt egyedül: egyik aurorja, egy sötét, rövidre vágott hajú nő állt vele szemben, az íróasztala túloldalán, s beszélgetésük (melynek zaja kissé ki is szűrődött), nem lehetett túl nyugodt, ugyanis a nő szemlátomást épp egy heves hangnemű magyarázatot fejezhetett be. A hirtelen beálló kínos csend hatására az ikrek kissé meglepetten torpant meg az ajtóban. Graves futólag odabiccentett nekik.

\- Nem, Goldstein. - mondta aztán az aurornak fáradt türelemmel, de határozott szigorúsággal, mint aki pontot kíván tenni a szóváltás végére. - Megmondtam és a szavam nem fogom megmásítani: nem engedélyezem, hogy nyomozást folytasson az Új Salem Megőrzési Társaság után.

\- De uram… - a Goldstein nevű nő szemlátomást nem adta fel még most sem. - Valami nincs ott rendben. Tudom, hogy nincs! És ha nem járunk utána, még baj lesz, meglátja.

\- Jelenleg más, fontosabb ügyek kötik le a nyomozócsoportot. - intett a kezével elbocsátóan Graves. - Természetesen az Új Salem Társaság megfigyelés alatt áll, tekintettel… maga is jól tudja ezt, Tina. De tovább nem megyünk, mert nincs rá egyelőre szükség. Csak akkor lépünk, ha konkrét okot találunk a cselekvésre. Megértette?

Goldstein lesütötte a szemét.

\- Igen, Mr. Graves.

\- Köszönöm. - Graves nagyot sóhajtva dőlt hátra a székében. - Elmehet.

Az auror kelletlenül távozott. Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Rowan kíváncsian lépett közelebb az íróasztalhoz.

\- Szép napot! Csak nem zavartunk meg valamit?

Graves egymásnak támasztotta az ujjait és úgy figyelte őt, enyhén félrebillent fejjel. Ugyanolyan elegáns és tiszteletet parancsoló kisugárzást árasztott, mint azon a napon, amikor az ikrek először találkoztak vele, és minden ugyanolyan rendezett és pontos volt körülötte.

\- Üdvözlöm Ms. Corbitt… Mr. Corbitt. - biccentett végül Graves, odébb tolva az eddig előtte fekvő aktát. - Ami azt illeti, pont jókor érkeztek.

\- Remek. - Reynard is közelebb lépett, kissé sürgetően. - A papírjainkért jöttünk. Úgy értesültünk, hogy végre megérkeztek Londonból.

\- Ez így van. - Graves invitálóan intett a kezével. - Foglaljanak helyet, kérem. Szükség lesz az aláírásukra.

Ahogy leültek és a férfi átnyújtotta nekik a papírokat, Reynard bőszen olvasni kezdett, Rowan ellenben továbbra is a Graves által félretolt aktát és annak tartozékait nézte.

\- Jutott már valamire a Pike Street-en történt rombolást illetően? - érdeklődött.

\- Attól tartok, kívülállónak folyamatban lévő nyomozásról nem adhatok ki információt, Ms. Corbitt. - nézett rá komolyan Graves. A nő alig láthatóan elfintorodott.

\- Nem izgatnak különösebben a részletek, egy _igen_ vagy _nem_ tökéletesen megfelelt volna. - összefonta karjait és elgondolkodva dőlt hátra a székben, majd fejével az akták mellé tűzött szórólapokra bökött, amelyeket még ő adott Graves-nek azon a napon, amikor az a különös riasztás történt. - A Goldstein nevű aurorja úgy gondolja, hogy azoknak az Új Salemeseknek a műve volt?

Graves majdnem olyat sóhajtott, mint az említett auror távozásakor.

\- Legyen elég annyi, hogy a jelen állás szerint semmi sem kívánja meg, hogy komolyabban lépjünk a Társaságot illetően. - mondta végül, némileg tartózkodóan. - Közte és a mágikus erő között, ami lerombolta azt az épületet, kétlem, hogy van kapcsolat.

\- De persze nem minden kollegája gondolkodik ugyanígy, mint hallhattuk… Mi ez az Új Salem-dolog egyáltalán? - Rowan gyorsan felemelte a kezeit, amikor látta, hogy a férfi már mondani akarna valamit. - Az előbb jegyezte meg, hogy maga szerint nincs köze a nyomozáshoz, tehát vegye úgy, hogy nem arról faggatózom.

Meglepettségére Graves arcán egy pillanatra mintha egy halvány mosoly árnyéka suhant volna át. De csak egy pillanatra; utána komolyabbnak tűnt, mint eddig. Most már Reynard sem a papírok átolvasásával volt elfoglalva, kihúzta magát a székében és figyelt.

\- Ms. Corbitt, tudja, mit takar a Rappaport törvény? - kérdezte végül Graves.

\- Rémlik, hogy volt szó róla mágiatörténet órán. - Rowan az állát piszkálta, majd tekintete jól követhetően a Graves asztalán sorakozó könyvekre tévedt, melyek között (természetesen) az első helyet foglalta el az említett kötet. - Az ott, igaz? A Rappaport törvény az amerikai varázslóközösség egyik első számú rendelete, amely abszolút szegregációt követel meg a varázstudók és varázstalanok között és a Nemzetközi Titokvédelmi Alaptörvény helyi kiegészítése. Most, hogy élőben is láthatom, nos, igen részletesen taglalhatja a témát.

\- És azt is tudja, miért született?

\- Mindenki tudja. - szólt közbe Reynard. - Valami ostoba boszorkány kifecsegett jópár titkot egy muglinak a világunkról és az amerikai varázslók fontos épületeinek címéről. A mugli aztán szétkürtölte az egészet és nekiment a varázslóknak is. Elég nagy botrány volt.

Graves lassan bólintott, tekintetét az ikrek között járatva.

\- Nos, igen. - mondta. - Ami azt illeti, a Rappaport törvényt valóban ezt az ügyet lezáróan fogalmazták meg. Mindez azonban csupán az egyik pillére, mondhatjuk, hogy végső oka és következménye mindannak, ami miatt a törvényt végül meg kellett hozni. A konfliktus sokkal korábbra nyúlik vissza, azokig az időkig, amikor még a MACUSA sem létezett. Itteni társadalmunk, az amerikai varázslóközösség a 17. század végén kezdett el kialakulni, világunk azonban még kicsi volt és szétszórt telepekből álló, melyeket nem igazán kötött össze sem törvény, sem más kapcsolat. Az ilyen helyzet évszázadok óta csábító a bűnözők számára, és akadtak is olyanok, akik előnyükre próbálták meg kihasználni az épp alakuló varázslóközösséget, melyet nem védett még senki és semmi. Azokban az időkben mindenki ezektől az Árgusoktól rettegett… önjelölt igazságosztók és fejvadászok voltak, korrupt bűnözők, akik bárkit zsaroltak, megkínoztak vagy likvidáltak, varázstudót és varázstalant egyaránt, ha pénzt kaptak érte, s az sem érdekelte őket, ha ezzel felfedik titkainkat a magnixek előtt. Tetteik pedig végül a történelem talán legszörnyűbb, legnagyobb felháborodást kiváltó eseményét hozták el, amelyet varázstudók ellen követtek el.

\- A Salemi Boszorkányperek. - jegyezte meg csendesen Rowan, felidézve a szoborcsoportot, amely a fogadócsarnok közepére állított emlékműnél állt.

\- A Salemi Boszorkányperek. - ismételte meg komoran Graves. - A varázslók lassan rájöttek, hogy együtt kell cselekedniük, ha meg akarják állítani a káoszt, amely lassan eluralkodott Észak-Amerikában. A perek után közvetlenül alapították meg a MACUSA-t, mintegy válaszul a történtekre, valamint összefogásként, hogy kezükbe vegyék a világunk sorsát. Az első komoly feladat természetesen az Árgusok felkutatása és törvény elé állítása volt. Tizenketten vállalkoztak a feladatra, a MACUSA Első Tizenkét Aurorja.

\- Közülük, ha jól tudom, rövid időn belül csak kettő maradt életben. - szólt közbe Rowan. - Tudták, hogy öngyilkos küldetésre mennek.

Graves kis ideig kifejezéstelen arccal nézte őt, majd folytatta.

\- Az áldozatuk sikerrel járt. A legtöbb Árgust elfogták és elítélték, sokan harc közben veszítették életüket. Azonban néhányan megmaradtak. - összevonta a szemöldökét, maga elé húzva az egyik Új Salemes szórólapot. - Egyeseknek sikerült elkerülniük az ítéletet, eltűntek a MACUSA szeme elől és varázserejükkel felhagyva, önkéntes száműzetésben elrejtőztek a magnix társadalomban. Néhányan még össze is házasodtak a varázstalanokkal. Ez itt - emelte fel a szórólapot. - a bosszújuk utolsó hulláma. Mert bár maguk többé már nem kapcsolódtak a varázslók világához, új környezetükben hintették el a magnixek között a gyanakvás magvát, hogy mágia létezik, s művelői közöttük élnek.

\- Szóval bosszúból információkat adtak ki a mugliknak a világunkról? - kérdezte Rowan; lassan kezdte sejteni, mire is akar kilyukadni Graves az egész történettel. - A leszármazottaik ennek következményeképp vannak meggyőződve arról, amit ez az Új Salem Társaság is hirdet? Lehetséges, hogy nekik is van valami közük azokhoz az Árgusokhoz, akik a muglik közé rejtőztek?

\- Egészen biztosan. Amerikában mindig is kiélezettebb volt a helyzet a két világ között, mint máshol... nem véletlenül él teljesen külön a varázsló és a magnix társadalom. - mondta Graves. - A MACUSA-nak számtalan hosszú évébe és kemény munkájába került az, hogy a mostani időkre elcsituljon mindaz az ártás, amelyet az Árgusok hoztak ránk. Ha az Új Salem Társaság ennek az egésznek a hagyatéka is, néhány ostobát leszámítva az emberek már nem hallgatnak a szavukra.

\- Akkor ezért gondolhatják egyesek, hogy az Új Salem veszélyt jelent és nyomozni kellene utána. - gondolkodott el Rowan.

\- Mindenesetre bárhogy is van, a hallottak alapján ők üldözik a mágiát, nem művelik. Szóval kapcsolat nem igazán lehetséges köztük és a maga ügye között. - szólt közbe Reynard, átnyújtva az elolvasott és aláírt papírokat Rowannak, hogy ő is szignálja.

\- Vagy titokban rettentő sötét mágusok, akik ilyesmire is képesek. - vont vállat Rowan, miközben elővette a töltőtollát (nem törődve Graves érdeklődő szemöldökfelvonásával, melyet a mugli íróeszköz váltott ki) és ráfirkantotta nevét a dokumentumok aljára. - Az egyszerű szemlélőnek biztos csak egy szörnyű rombolásnak tűnhetett, robbanásnak vagy gázszivárgás eredményének… de sütött róla, hogy valójából valami szörnyű, sötét mágia műve. Tudom.

\- Szóval maguk is rájöttek. - Graves összekulcsolta a kezeit és a papírjai fölé hajolt. - Kissé megnyugtató a tény, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki érzékeli, hogy mekkora veszélybe kerülhet a New york-i varázslóközösség, ha a helyzet így marad.

\- Akármi is volt, jól elrejtőzött, és nyomot sem hagyott maga után. Legalább is az, hogy még most, napokkal később is itt ül és az eredetén gondolkozik, erre enged következtetni. - Rowan halványan Graves-re mosolygott. - Ha lenne merre elindulnia, már rég a nyomában lenne, vagy akár eddigre kézre is keríti, nem igaz? Maga olyannak tűnik, aki elég hatékonyan oldja meg az ügyeket.

Graves kissé szórakozottan rendezgette maga előtt az amúgy is pontosan egymásra pakolt dokumentumokat.

\- Annyi biztos, hogy ez a titokzatos mágikus erő a varázstalanok között mozog.

\- Ez eléggé kellemetlenül hangzik. - Rowan elgondolkodva karistolta tollával az íróasztal szélét, egészen addig, amíg Graves rosszalló pillantásának hatására Reynard figyelmeztetően le nem fogta a kezét. - A muglik közé rejtőzött mágia gyakran bosszantóan jól beolvad. Emlékszem, amikor néhány zsugorodó kulcsot hajkurásztunk majd’ egy hónapon át Londonon keresztül…

\- Mindenesetre ez a maguk szakterülete, nem? - Graves nagyon eltöprengett valamin, szemmel láthatóan keményen vívódott magában. Végül lassan, szinte habozva folytatta. - Mit gondol, tudnák érzékelni a magnixek között a jelenlétét, ha netalántán újra jelet adna magáról?

Rowan és Reynard meglepetten néztek össze.

\- Ez eléggé meghatározhatatlan. - fonta össze a karjait Reynard. - Nem tudjuk, pontosan _mit_ keres. És tisztázzuk, maga most arra céloz…

\- Csupán egy elméleten gondolkoztam el. - mondta gyorsan a másik férfi. Rowan járatta egy darabig a tekintetét közte és Reynard között, aztán hirtelen ötlettel szólalt meg.

\- Talán tudnánk azonosítani, ha a feltételek pont megfelelőek. Kicsi rá az esély, de végül is… jól mondta, a szakterületünkhöz közel áll. - képtelen volt megállni a diadalmas mosolygást. - Ha nem értjük félre Rey-jel, egy pillanatra az merült fel magában, hogy a tanácsunkat kérje?

\- Mondjuk úgy. - bólintott lassan Graves. - A korábban ismertetett tények alapján bizonyára eléggé világos maguknak, hogy az amerikai varázslóközösség elég nehezen mozog a magnixek között, mivel a törvény az elkerülhetetlen érintkezésen kívül minden mást megtilt.

\- És maga szigorúan be is tartja ezt a törvényt. - vigyorgott Rowan. - Vagyis a MACUSA emberei lehetnek bármily profik is, olyan ügyekben, amely a varázstalanok világában való mozgást illeti, eléggé esetlenek. Ellenben mi, egyszerű brit mugliügyesek, ebben igencsak járatosak vagyunk. De azért megnyugtatom, az öltözködést jobban művelik, mint minálunk. - tette hozzá, alaposan végigmérve Graves elegáns, egyedi öltönyét és hosszú kabátját, melyet gazdája a széke támlájára terített. El kellett ismernie, a férfinak igencsak kifinomult ízlése volt, amely elnyerte a tetszését. - Előfordult már, hogy egy minisztériumi munkatárs női pongyolában próbált meg elvegyülni a muglik között… Na de a lényeg, kimondom én, ha maga vonakodik a kérdéssel: történetesen szívesen rendelkezésére állunk, ha bármiben szüksége lenne a mug… magnixekkel kapcsolatos tudásunkra. Cserébe viszont, elismerem, nekünk is jól jönne egy kis támogatás. Eléggé hátráltatva lettünk azzal az étkészletes üggyel, melynek kapcsán ide utaztunk. Van nyolc cégünk, amelyet kissé nehéz lenyomozni, több telephellyel, melyeknek szintén nem ismerjük a címét. És az egyik még nem azonosított cég nem feltérképezett telephelyéről származik a holmi, ami galibát okozott Londonban. Meg kellene találnunk ezt a helyet.

Reynard kissé élesen sandított nővérére, de nem szólalt meg. Rowan kitartóan, válaszra várva fürkészte Graves arcát, aki sokáig nem mondott semmit. Az ajánlat mindannyiuk számára előnyösen hangzott valamely szempontból, ugyanakkor buktatója is volt bőven. A nő tudta, hogy Graves nem felejtette el megismerkedésük körülményeit és még mindig nem bízik bennük igazán, ugyanakkor sikerült felkelteniük az érdeklődését, és a férfi ezen okból már másodszor igényelte a társaságukat. Végül hosszú idő eltelte után megköszörülte a torkát és megtörte a csendet.

\- Lehet róla szó. - mondta, majd rögtön figyelmeztetően felemelte a kezét. - De szigorúan a felügyletem alatt. New York-ban így is túlságosan kiélezett a helyzet a magnixekkel, úgyhogy örülnék, ha elkerülnék a figyelemfelkeltést és a kockázatos lépéseket. Meglátom, mit tehetek a munkájuk megkönnyítésének érdekében.

Rowan hálás mosollyal biccentett.

\- Igazán köszönjük. Akkor úgy fest, fogunk még együttműködni valamiképp a jövőben.

\- Valóban. - Graves az arcát tanulmányozta, Rowan pedig remélte, hogy gondolatai nem árulják el őt. Megkönnyebbülésére a férfi csak rövid ideig tartotta rajta a tekintetét (Reynard ellenben idegesen mocorgott mellette), aztán hirtelen felállt, alapos mozdulattal tolva helyére a székeket és futólag elrendezve az eddig is tökéletes rendben lévő papírokat az asztalán.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. A részletek megvitatására majd a későbbiekben sort kerítünk, ha az idő és szükség úgy hozza. Azt hiszem, egyelőre mindannyian megelégedhetünk ennyivel. - kissé megigazgatta az öltönyét és úgy folytatta, mint aki mindennapos rutinprogramra készül… számára talán az is volt. - És most kérem bocsássanak meg, a Miniszterasszonnyal lesz megbeszélésem.

\- Oh. - pislogott szaporán Rowan, miközben ő és Reynard is felálltak és elkezdtek készülődni. - A MACUSA fejének lenni nem lehet _unalmas_ feladat.

\- Papírjaik megvannak? - Graves elengedte a füle mellett a nő enyhén szarkasztikus megjegyzését.

\- Aláírva. - Rowan meglobogtatta az említett dokumentumokat, mielőtt mindet eltüntette volna az oldaltáskájában. A hármas az ajtó felé indult. - Úgy tűnik, mégis csak lett valami haszna annak, hogy megpróbált letartóztatni minket az utcán…

Graves arcán mosoly suhant át, és Rowan igyekezett nem bosszankodni azon, hogy most kivételesen tudta, mit takar ez a mosoly, hogy Graves nem pusztán _próbálkozott_ azzal a letartóztatással. Reynard arca is azt fejezte ki, hogy a másik férfi pár gondolat erejéig felhagyott az okklumencia alkalmazásával és engedte belelátni őt a fejébe. Reynard amúgy is olyan képet vágott, mint akinek kifejezetten nem tetszik ez az egész. Rowan számított rá, hogy majd szóvá kívánja majd tenni a történteket, erre azonban egy kisebb közjátéknak köszönhetően egyelőre nem került sor.

Kilépve az iroda ajtaján majdnem összeütköztek egy minisztériumi alkalmazottal, aki pont befelé igyekezett volna. A csinos, szőke boszorkány egy tálcát tartott a kezében, hirtelen jöttükre ugrott egy aprót hátra, kis kávét löttyintve ki a tálcára pakolt csészéből.

\- Ohh, bocsánat, Mr. Graves… épp hoztam volna a kávéját. - sütötte le a szemét restellkedve. Graves elsietett mellette.

\- Sajnos nincs rá időm, Ms. Goldstein, kiemelten fontos dolgom akadt. Majd később, de köszönöm. - elhaladtában hátrapillantott az ikrekre. - Majd még beszélünk. Minden jót!

Azzal elsietett, magára hagyva Rowant és Reynardot a kissé összezavarodott boszorkánnyal. Az hirtelen összerezzent, mintha valaki a nevét kiáltotta volna, és fejét felszegve egyenesen Reynardra bámult. Rowan magában somolygott egy sort (az öccsét rendszerint jól megnézték a nők), aztán azonban megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy Reynard legalább ugyanakkora érdeklődéssel bámul vissza a boszorkányra. Ez a tény már önmagában elég meglepő volt, mivel Reynardnak, aki szinte mindenben géniusznak számított, az élet azon területét illetően, amely a ’nők’ címszót viselte, semmi járatossággal nem rendelkezett. _„Ha egy lány nyíltan szerelmet vallana neked, még azt sem fognád fel.” _piszkálta őt nem egyszer Rowan, s most mégis, Reynard ott állt és úgy bámulták egymást a boszorkánnyal (aki valóban nagyon csinos volt, divatos ruhájával és rövidre vágott, alul göndörödő hajával), hogy az már egy színházi szerelmes jelenetnek is beillett volna. Ahogy teltek a percek, Rowan egyre kínosabban érezte magát.

\- Öhm… esetleg nem zavarok? - tette fel végül a kérdést. A boszorkány zavartan nézett rá, mint aki csak most vette észre, hogy ő is ott van.

\- Jaj, ne haragudjon, kedvesem. - barátságosan rámosolygott Rowanra. - Csak…

\- Nincs semmi baj, Queenie. - szólalt meg Reynard. Nővérének most már végképp zavaros volt a helyzet, hiszen sosem fordult még elő, hogy Reynard letegezett egy nőt, különösen nem olyat, akivel csak az előbb találkozott; ez a tény több kérdést vetett fel benne, mint az, hogy öccse már tudta a boszorkány nevét, pedig az még be sem mutatkozott.

\- Te olyan vagy, mint én. - a boszorkány („_Queenie”_, ismételte meg magában a nevét Rowan) ragyogó mosolyt villantott Reynardra. - Még sosem találkoztam olyannal, aki…

Újabb csend következett, ő és Reynard megint egymást bámulták. Rowan pedig lassan kezdett rájönni, miről is lehet szó.

\- Bocsánat, hogy megzavarom a _társalgást_. - jegyezte meg kissé szigorúbb hangon, felhívva magára a másik kettő figyelmét. - Sajnálatos módon én nem vagyok legilimentor… Ha helyesen következtetek, maga az, Queenie. Akár a fivérem.

A boszorkány izgatott lelkesedéssel bólogatott.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Reynard. - mosolygott. A máskor zárkózott, társaságban esetlen Reynardot meg mintha kicserélték volna. Aztán Queenie szerencsére észbekapott és Rowan felé fordult. - Ne haragudjon, amiért ilyen furcsán viselkedem, de ez annyira izgalmas! Queenie Goldstein vagyok egyébként… Reynardnak már bemutatkoztam.

\- Goldstein… - Rowan a homlokát ráncolta, Graves irodájának ajtaja felé pislogva.

\- Igen, a nővérem auror itt. - mondta ki a gondolatát Queenie. - Én az irodában dolgozom… kisegítek, ilyesmi. Nem kedvelem a karriercsinálást. Most meg azt hiszem, mehetek is vissza, Mr. Graves már nem fogja meginni a kávéját.

Együtt indultak el a lift felé.

\- Szóval Nagy-Britanniából érkeztetek? - Queenie folyamatosan csevegett. - Mindig is szerettem volna oda ellátogatni egyszer… Kár, hogy már mentek. - sóhajtott aztán, mikor beszálltak a liftbe, amely ereszkedni kezdett velük az előcsarnok felé, és sajnálkozva nézett Reynard-ra. - Mindig vágytam egy olyan barátra, aki olyan, mint én.

\- Még vissza fogunk jönni. - mosolyodott el halványan Reynard. - A nővéremnek és Mr. Graves-nek köszönhetően lesz még itt dolgunk... De mára ennyi bőven elég volt, és már lassan vacsoraidő.

Rowan kissé mérgesen hunyorgott Reynardra. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy fivére már nem is bánja annyira, hogy néha-néha majd vissza kell jönniük a MACUSA-hoz.

\- A Minisztériumban nem lehet enni, igaz? - pillantott a Queenie kezében lévő tálcára. A nő megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak a tárgyalásokra, kiemelt személyeknek szolgálunk fel ételt. - mondta. - Kávé van, de mindenki a Sparkbucks-ba jár ki… Az út túloldalán van, a Woolworth Building-gel szemben. Nagyon jól főznek.

\- Remek. - biccentett elégedetten Rowan. - Legalább végre elkölthetünk a dragotjainkból is; a koboldok vagy’ egy órát szöszöltek vele, amikor átváltottam a galleonjaimat a bankban.

A lift lassított, majd fékezett, ahogy megérkeztek. Reynard és Rowan egyszerre néztek utastársukra.

\- Remélem, találkozunk még a továbbiakban. - villantott egy kedves mosolyt az ikrekre Queenie. - Én megyek tovább, nem szállok ki.

\- Viszlát. - biccentett Rowan. Ahogy kiléptek, a rácsos ajtó becsapódott utánuk és a lift tovább ereszkedve eltűnt a szemük elől.

Késő délután lehetett már, odakinn pedig sötét volt. Az előcsarnokban csupán egy recepciós asztal mögött ült egy fáradt boszorkány, és csak elvétve vágott át egy-egy alkalmazott az átriumon, azok is nagy részben a kijárat felé iparkodva.

\- Lassan záróra. - állapította meg Reynard.

\- De úgy tűnik, nem Graves-nek és a Miniszternek. - dünnyögte Rowan, tekintete elidőzött a Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszony, Seraphina Picquery óriási képén, amely a hátsó fal nagy részét elfoglalta. Aztán Reynardra vigyorgott. - Sosem láttalak még flörtölni, Rey.

\- Nem is… milyen szót is használtál? - Reynard bosszankodva legyintett. - Mindegy, de biztos nem azt csináltam, amire gondolsz.

\- Queenie elég szimpatikusnak tűnt. - Rowan kimért léptekkel indult el a kijárat irányába. Fivére elkapta a karját és kicsit odébb húzta, a fal széléhez, a körben kiállított tizenkét szobor egyikének közelébe, ahol valamennyire takarásban lehettek.

\- Inkább arról beszéljünk, hogy hazudtál Graves-nek. - jegyezte meg csendesen. Rowan rásandított.

\- Ez azért nem teljesen igaz. - mondta. - Tény, hogy arra elég kevés esély van, hogy azonosítsuk és a nyomára bukkanjunk annak a valaminek, amit a muglik között keres, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia. Ellenben mi az előnyünkre fordíthatjuk a dolgot.

\- És miből gondolod, hogy nem fog rájönni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reynard.

\- Mire? - kérdezett vissza Rowan. - Arra, hogy nem vagyunk nagy segítség neki, vagy arra, hogy a MACUSA támogatásával a hátunk mögött nem egy ócska étkészlet eredete, hanem egy elveszett mágikus ereklye után kutatunk?

Az ikrek az elmúlt két hétben, míg az engedélyeikre vártak, titkos munkájuknak csak igen elenyésző részét tudták elvégezni. Ezzel szemben az alibi-munkájuk már teljesen kész volt: nem okozott különösebb nehézséget rábukkanni arra a kereskedésre, ahonnan azok a bizonyos halkések származtak, és azt is könnyen tudták ellenőrizni, hogy a többi árucikk között nincsen más megbűvölt tárgy. Jelentéseiket megírták és maguk között le is zárták az ügyet, melynek sikerességét nem jelentették, ezzel biztosítva, hogy azt a látszatot keltsék, hogy még mindig ebben a kérdésben nyomoznak.

\- Lehet, hogy ezt nem itt és most kellene kitárgyalnunk. - mondta végül kelletlenül Rowan, tekintetét körbehordozva az előcsarnokon. Úgy tűnt, Reynard ebben egyetért vele, mert nem mondott semmi továbbit a dologhoz kapcsolódóan.

\- Igazad lehet. Itt még a falnak is füle van. - kicsit eltávolodott a hideg márványtól, úgy nézett körbe ő is. - Láttad a főnixeket az emlékműnél? Amikor jöttünk, mind minket követett a tekintetével. És az sem tetszik, ahogy ezek a szobrok itt körben őrködnek fölöttünk.

\- Tizenkettő van belőlük… biztos az első tizenkét auror, akik szembeszálltak az Árgusokkal. - vélte Rowan, aztán észrevett valamit és közelebb lépett az egyik szoborhoz. - Nézd csak! Gondulphus Graves. Le merném fogadni, hogy a mi Graves-ünk egyik őse, nem gondolod?

\- Nem csak gondolom, biztos, hogy az. - szemrevételezte az alakot Reynard is és elhúzta a száját. - Most már értem, részben honnan jön az a nagy tekintély… a Tizenkettőt Amerika-szerte tisztelik még ma is. Sejthettem volna, Graves-nek van valami köze hozzájuk. Mindenesetre elég frusztráló lehet nap mind nap valamelyik híres ősöd szobra előtt dolgozni.

\- Szerintem annyira nem. - vont vállat Rowan. - Tudod, Lyndal Corbitt mellszobra is kinn volt a Roxfortban, a könyvtár felé vezető lépcsősornál, Merlin többi tanítványáéval együtt… engem sosem zavart.

\- Na persze. - Reynard halványan elvigyorodott, ahogy folytatták útjukat a kijárat felé. - Emlékszel, a kopogószellem állandóan azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy sorba állítja azokat a szobrokat a lépcsőkorláton és Merlin festménye fölött a diákok fejére dobja mindet. Az őrületbe kergette a tanárokat.

\- Hogyne emlékeznék. - kuncogott Rowan. - A végén Phineas bácsinak kellett valami védővarázslatot idéznie oda. Kíváncsi vagyok, eljön-e majd a nap, amikor Hóborcnak sikerül kijátszani a varázslatot és megvalósítani ezt a rég áhított tervét…

\- Arra még várnia kell bőven. - jegyezte meg Reynard, miközben az ikrek lesétáltak a lépcsőn és a kinti világba vezető ajtó feltárult előttük. - Azt mondták, az a varázslat majd’ száz évig kitart. De persze… egyszer mindennek eljön a maga ideje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dragot az amerikai varázslópénz. Egy/egész, fél és negyed értékű pénzérmékben bocsátják ki.
> 
> Rowan a varázslókkal ellentétben mugli töltőtollal ír, nem pennával.
> 
> Sok köszönet és ölelés Laerthel barátomnak az Árgus és Sparkbucks szavak kiagyalásáért, ötletéért.


	7. 6. fejezet

**6\. FEJEZET: A VARÁZSSZŐNYEG ÉS AZ IRODA**

A körülöttük lévő zsivaj halk duruzsolássá szelídült számukra, megadva az alapzajt, de nem zavarva őket. Rowan Corbitt ráérősen kortyolgatta a kávéját, úgy helyezkedve székével, hogy jól ráláthasson a bejáratra.

\- Biztos késni fog. - állapította meg. - A múltkor is a Miniszterasszony még behívatta valami tárgyalásra. Jó lenne, ha ma időben el tudnánk indulni. Most már korán sötétedik.

Reynard ujjai végével finoman lejjebb hajtotta a _New York-i Szellem_ tetejét, hogy az újság fölött nővérére pillanthasson.

\- Bőven ráérünk. Még ki sem hozták az ebédünket.

Nem sokkal múlt fél kettő és a Sparkbucks-ban igencsak sok volt a vendég, többnyire a MACUSA alkalmazottai. Az elegáns, tágas étkezde a Woolworth Building-gel szemben volt, és hasonló varázslattal látták el, mint az amerikai Minisztériumot: a varázstalanok számára egy kevésbé népszerű főzelékbár üzemelt itt. Mióta Queenie Goldstein javasolta nekik, az ikrek minden nap itt ebédeltek. A Sparkbucks számos szögletes, fekete asztalával, tükrös, illetve mozaikos zöld-fehér falaival és régimódi bárpultjával azokat a szalonokat idézte, melyekből Rowan korábban többet is látott a várost ismertető reklámanyagokban. A furcsaság mindebben csak az volt, hogy a varázstalanok New York-jában ezeket a szalonokat jelenleg bezárás fenyegette: a mugli kormány agresszívan lépett fel a bárok és az alkoholfogyasztás ellen. _„Ne aggódj, drágám, csak a magnixek találhatnak ki ilyen butaságokat.”_ mondta Queenie, amikor rákérdezett a dologra. _„Nálunk nincs betiltva az alkohol… de a Vidító Varázzsal a helyedben vigyáznék, ha odáig jutok.” _A Sparkbucks mindenesetre üzemelt, bár napközben az ide érkező boszorkányok és varázslók inkább a péksütemények, kávék és az aznapi menü kínálatából válogattak. A tágas mennyezetről kristálycsillárok lógtak alá, melyekben mágiával megerősített fényű gyertyák ragyogtak. A pultnál két boszorkány és egy varázsló sürgölődött, a rendeléseket pedig házimanók vitték ki az asztalokhoz. Kicsit különbözött azoktól az étkezdéktől, amelyekben az ikrek Londonban megfordultak, tágasabb volt, elegánsabb, de a céljaiknak tökéletesen megfelelt. Ráadásul itt senki sem figyelt rájuk, és Reynard még az aznapi híreket is elolvashatta.

\- Tehát, első cég, harmadik telephely. - Rowan elővett egy pergament és az enyhén szarkasztikus hanglejtésű megszólalás után kipipált valamit. - Gyorsan haladunk.

\- Graves valószínűleg teljesen ostobának néz minket, hogy így szenvedünk egy jelentéktelen _étkészlet_ eredetének felkutatásával… - jegyezte meg Reynard. Nővére vállat vont.

\- Higgye csak azt, nem izgat különösebben, mit gondol. Ő segít nekünk, mi segítünk neki az ügyében, és ez tökéletesen elég. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog szólni a hírünkhöz arról a felrepedt járdáról.

Végül mégis csak többet tudtak segíteni a MACUSA-nak, mint azt először gondolták volna. Annak az incidensnek a lerombolt épületről New York-szerte híre ment, a furcsaságokra érzékeny varázstalanok pedig fokozott kíváncsisággal kezdtek figyelni mindenre, ami eltért a szokásostól. Közöttük járva Rowan és Reynard nem egy pletykát elcsípett különböző nem mindennapi történésekről. Ezek némelyikének persze annyi köze volt a mágiához, mint kviblinek a varázspálcához, de akadt egy-két olyan hír is, amelyet az ikrek érdemesnek talált arra, hogy megemlítsék Graves-nek. Így hát feladatuk az ügyben némileg módosult: munkájuk végzése közben, a muglik között járva gyűjtötték az információkat arról, hogy ki, hol és milyen furcsaságot érzékelt. Az idő elteltével akadt néhány olyan történés, amelyet Graves a titokzatos mágikus erőhöz kapcsolódónak gondolt. Egyik sem volt olyan mértékű, mint az első eset; néhány repedés az úton, egy-egy leomlott falvakolat, enyhe rázkódás, melyet a muglik csupán földrengésnek véltek. Egyetlen dolog kötötte össze ezeket: a rombolás.

\- Graves-nek igaza lehet ebben. - jegyezte meg Rowan. - Ne feledd, hogy a tevékenység-mérőjük is megbolondul néha, és aztán kiderül, hogy megint történt valami a városban.

Ezek a mágikus zavarok teljesen kiszámíthatatlanok és rendszertelenek voltak, és Graves nyomozócsoportja nem tudott sokat kezdeni velük. Abban a dologban azonban mindannyian biztosak voltak, hogy a titokzatos mágikus erő, amely ezt műveli, jóval nagyobb pusztításra is képes.

\- Pont ezért hagyta jóvá a brit Minisztérium is, hogy maradjunk és besegítsünk. - bólintott Reynard, majd félrerakta az újságját, ahogy megjelent mellettük egy házimanó, fején az ebédjüket tartalmazó tálcát egyensúlyozva. - Bár Travers nem örült a dolognak, mint hallottam, de a szükség kötelez. Ha nem lenne most ez a baj, akkor csak a mi ügyünkre koncentrálhatnánk, de segítség nélkül.

Azt az ikrek hezitálás nélkül elismerték, hogy Percival Graves nagy segítség a relikviavadászatban, melynek részleteiről és valódi tartalmáról nem is tud. Először is, egy engedéllyel sem kellett bajlódniuk, hiszen az aurorparancsnok jelenléte már jogot adott nekik mindarra, amelyet más helyzetben papírmunkával kellett volna megoldaniuk. Másodszor, a férfi meglepően diszkrét volt, és ha nem is valami bőbeszédű, Rowan megítélése szerint kellemes munkatárs. Graves ráadásul úgy ismerte New York városát, mint a tenyerét, jelentősen megrövidítve az egy-egy telephelyre vezető út időtartamát.

\- Annyi a különbség, hogy most két helyre kell jelentést leadnunk. - Rowan a táskájában kotorászott, majd egy újabb pergament vett elő, a saját ügyükben írt legutóbbi fejlemények beszámolóját. Nagy-Britanniában a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztály a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság alá tartozott, amelyet a MACUSA-nál történetesen Percival Graves vezetett. Rowan a papírra szegezte a pálcáját. - _Geminio_.

A papír megremegett, majd önmaga két pontos másolatává vált szét. Rowan elégedetten rakta el az egyiket, a másikat az asztalon hagyta.

A percek, majd órák lassan teltek egymás után, az étkező fokozatosan ürült ki, ahogy az alkalmazottak visszatértek délutáni munkájukhoz és távoztak. A Corbitt ikrek már végeztek az ebédükkel, de még sokat kellett várniuk, míg a bejáratnál végre megjelent az ismerős, fekete-fehér kabátos alak.

\- Elnézést. - Percival Graves odalépett az asztalukhoz, miután rendelt magának egy kávét elvitelre. - Össze kellett hívnom még egy megbeszélést a nyomozócsoporttal. Maguknál vannak fejlemények?

\- Úgy-ahogy. - Rowan sebtében bepakolt a táskájába, leszámítva a jegyzeteit és a korábban lemásolt pergament, melyeket átnyújtott a férfinak. - A Times Square melletti egyik kis utcában valami feltörte a járdát, legalább is egy csapat mugli munkás erről tárgyalt nagy hevesen… oh és a múltkori jelentés is itt van.

\- Köszönöm. - biccentett Graves, elrakva a papírokat. - Majd ellenőrizzük. Most viszont induljunk; van magukra két órám.

\- Maga késett… - dünnyögte Rowan, miközben Graves átvette a kávéját és mindannyian elindultak kifelé. Persze tudta, hogy Graves akkor ér rá foglalkozni velük, amikor ideje és munkája engedi. Másképp elképzelni sem tudta volna, hogy a férfi akár egyszer is elkésne bárhonnan.

Nem sokkal később egy széles, ámde teljesen néptelen út közepén álltak, kipihenve a hoppanálás okozta okozta kellemetlen, szorító érzés utóhatását. A környék annyira elütött New York az ikrek számára megszokott képétől, hogy Rowan, ha nem látja a távolban a lassan már ismerőssé váló felhőkarcolókat, azt hitte volna, más településre érkeztek. Körülöttük az egyik oldalon csúnya, nagy épülettömbök (valószínűleg apró lakásokkal telezsúfolt ingatlanok) szomorkodtak, a másik oldalon szebbnek nem bizonyuló, de irodára hajazó, nagyobb, ugyanakkor elhanyagoltnak tűnő objektumok álltak. Az épületek kéményéből alig-alig szivárgott füst a lassan már sötétedő ég felé, ami azért is volt furcsa, mert december beköszöntével nem csak bosszantó hideg telepedett New York-ra, de előfordult már, hogy a hó is szitálni kezdett néha. Még Graves is kissé összébb húzta magán kék sálját, ahogy körülnézett. Itt nem voltak fények, se reklámok és vásárlók, ellentétben Manhattan utcáival, ahol az emberek már kezdtek készülődni a közeledő karácsonyra. Ez az út sötét volt és barátságtalan. Rowannak egy cseppet sem tetszett a piszkos, lepukkant környezet, melyből ő Reynard és Graves feltűnően kiríttak elegáns, felsőosztálybeli megjelenésükkel. Ahogy elindultak a repedezett, szeméttel teleszórt macskaköves úton, enyhe fintorral tekintett körbe, pillantásával a számukra fontos címet keresve.

\- Elég elhagyatott környék. - állapította meg a nyilvánvalót Reynard. Graves kiitta a maradék kávéját és szemetest keresve körbenézett, de miután egyet sem talált, egy észrevétlen kézmozdulattal inkább eltüntette a lezárható poharat. - Ez lenne Brooklyn?

\- A csúnyább része. - Graves ismét körbepillantott, egyértelműen azzal a szándékkal, hogy meggyőződjön arról, az út valóban olyan kihalt, mint amilyennek látszik.

\- Az információink szerint miután az anyavállalatot felosztották, per indult a részek tulajdonjogának kérdésében. - mondta Rowan, majd felderült az arca és állával az egyik elhagyatottnak tűnő épület felé bökött. - Az lesz az! Amíg a perben nem döntenek, áll a munka… ezért kong az ürességtől az egész.

\- Azért figyeljenek oda. - szólt rájuk Graves, ahogy az épület felé ballagtak. Rowan a szemét forgatta, amikor látta, hogy a férfi diszkréten ellenőrzi, a pálcája a keze ügyében van-e.

\- Nem fogunk ajtóstól a házba rontani. - mosolygott finoman a férfira, ahogy elsétált mellette és a bejárathoz lépett. A zár halkan kattant, ahogy varázslata felnyitotta, a nő pedig belökte a súlyos ajtószárnyat. Nem lepte meg különösebben, hogy odabenn síri csend, sötétség és hideg fogadta őket. Az öreg fapadló elkínzottan reccsent a talpuk alatt, lépteik nyomán por szállt fel, Reynard pedig felnyögött és iszonyodva rázta a fejét, miután belegyalogolt egy pókhálóba.

\- Valahol kell lennie itt egy irodának. - Rowan aprót pöccintett a pálcájával, tompán pislákoló fénygömböt bűvölve a fejük fölé a levegőbe. Az bevilágította a tágas előteret, melynek nagy részét egymásra felpakolt ládák foglalták el. A terem végében csukott, üvegablakos ajtót pillantott meg. Izgatottan indult előre, ellépve társaitól. - Biztos az lesz az!

Először meg sem érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ahogy átvágott a ládák között, hirtelen fény villant, s ugyanabban a pillanatban Graves sebesen mozdult, meglendítve a pálcáját.

\- _Protego_!

Valami akkora erővel csapódott bele a férfi pajzsbűbájába, melyet Rowan köré vont, hogy a nő megtántorodott. A pajzs ellenben továbbra is áttörhetetlenül ott fénylett körülötte; az idegen ártás lepattant róla és telibe talált néhány ládát, amelyek porrá morzsolódtak. Rowan a döbbenettől kissé kábultan meredt a varázslat irányába, de csak néhány pillanatig, aztán ösztönösen, harcra készen emelte a pálcáját ő is, félresöpörve az útjában lévő ládákat. Ha váratlanul is érte a támadás, az csupán néhány másodpercig lassította le. Azonnal rájött, mi történt. Tudta, ki és miért támadhatta meg.

És készen állt a védekezésre ő is.

Graves következő varázslata erősebb volt, a levegőt felperzselve zúgott abba az irányba, ahol a támadót sejtette. Valami mozdult, mintha valaki félreugrott volna onnan, de Rowan nem látta jól, csak a mozgását érzékelte. Reynard közben villogó pálcával ugrott mellé, hogy szükség esetén megvédje őt.

\- Itt a MACUSA! - harsogta Graves, sebes léptekkel, határozottan indulva beljebb. Karjával széles ívet írt le, varázslat bizsergett a levegőben. Rowan, bármennyire is hevesen zakatolt a szíve a hirtelen támadástól, néhány pillanatig lenyűgözve kísérte a tekintetével, ahogy elhaladt mellette. - Gátoltam a hoppanálás lehetőségét minimum egy mérföldes körzetben. Jöjjön elő felemelt kezekkel és azonosítsa magát, különben kénytelen leszek a törvény értelmében erőszakot alkalmazni a letartóztatása során!

Újabb átok röppent feléjük vörösen, melyet Graves könnyed intéssel térített el. Ellenfelük megint megmozdult, Rowan látta, hogyan halad, de őt magát nem, és hirtelen rájött, miért is képtelenek beazonosítani őt.

\- Kiábrándító bűbáj van rajta! - kiáltotta. Reynard felemelte a pálcáját, hogy az épület területén belül semlegesítsen mindenfajta álcázó varázslatot, míg Graves egy újabb átkot térített el és azonnal válaszolt is rá, mágiája erejével félresöpörve mindent, ami az útjába került. Rowan akkor látta legutóbb ilyennek, amikor a félreértésüket követően ellenük harcolt. Félelmetes volt, pusztító és erős.

Támadójuk valószínűleg nem erre számított és belátta, hogy nincs sok esélye. Rowan látta, amint a kijárat felé lendül, felkapva valamit. Mielőtt átgondolta volna a dolgot, ő is elugrott Reynard mellől, az idegen után rohanva.

Odakinn már félhomály volt, jelezve a sötétedés közeledtét, bár még nem járt későre az idő. Most, hogy a titokzatos támadó folyamatos mozgásban volt, Rowan jobban tudta követni őt és azt is képes volt kivenni, hogy mit csinál. Nagy döbbenetére az idegen egy seprűre pattant fel, Rowan fején pedig átsuhant egy gondolat, amivel egyelőre nem akart foglalkozni, egy gondolat, hogy támadója tisztában van a MACUSA eljárásaival és fel is készült azokra. Jelenleg azonban csak az érdekelte, hogy meggyőzödjön arról, amit az érzékei súgtak, hogy elkaphassa, kerüljön ez bármibe…

\- Ali!

Meg sem állt, úgy szólította a repülő szőnyeget. Hallotta, hogy mögötte újra kivágódik az ajtó, Reynard és Graves valószínűleg rohantak utána, de hátra sem nézett. Már nem számított.

Ali vidáman suhant elő a tágítóbűbájjal kezelt oldaltáskájából, mintha maga is valamiféle megidézett varázslat lenne. Lelkesen körberepülte Rowant, mint aki felettébb boldog, hogy végre szabadon mozoghat, sarkait úgy egyenesítgette, akár egy nyújtózó ember egy kiadós pihenés után, majd könnyedén a hátára kapta gazdáját, aki rutinosan helyezkedett el rajta, megkapaszkodva a szőnyeg szélében.

\- Érjük utol, Ali! - kiáltotta. Csupán futólag pillantott hátra. Látta, ahogy sebesen távolodnak a földtől, látta az öccsét, arcán a mérhetetlen aggodalommal és tehetetlenséggel, hogy nem tud vele menni, és látta Gravest, aki valódi döbbenettel, az út közepén megtorpanva meredt utána. A házak kis kockákká zsugorodtak, ablakaik megannyi fénylő pontként pislákoltak a már-már sötétté váló félhomályban. A szél fagyosan csapott az arcába, lobogtatta a haját; Rowan hunyorgott, ahogy Ali sebesen száguldott előre. Egyik kezében a pálcáját szorongatva, másikkal a szőnyegbe kapaszkodott, és bár pillanatok alatt átfázott, észre sem vette. Ismeretlen támadóját érezhetően alaposan meglepte, hogy Rowan képes volt a nyomába szegődni, és immár egyértelműen csak azon volt, hogy lerázza a nőt. Alitól azonban nem volt könnyű megszabadulni, ha a szőnyeg egyszer üldözőbe vett valakit. Szédítő gyorsasággal repült Brooklyn fölött, és most, hogy a magasban voltak, Rowan tisztán látta az East River sötét vizét és a folyó túloldalán elterülő Manhattan-t, aminek az irányába tartottak. Egy pillanatig hálát adott magában, hogy az idegennek is volt annyi esze, hogy kiábrándító bűbájával szinte észrevehetetlenné tegye magát; már így is elég nagy távot megtettek, mely alatt ki tudja, hány mugli látta volna meg őket.

Egy híd tűnt fel előttük. A támadó hirtelen lejjebb ereszkedve éles manőverekbe kezdett, ahogy odaért, de így sem tudott kifogni Alin, sem Rowanon, aki jelentős tapasztalattal rendelkezett a repülést illetően. Néha hátrasüvített az irányába egy-egy piros vagy zöld fénycsóva, sebtében kilőtt átkok, ilyenkor lebukott, ráhajolt a szőnyegre, elkerülve azokat. Elrepültek a híd alatt, követve a vizet, lassan elérve Manhattan ismerős városrészét. A magasból teljesen másnak tűnt minden. Egyre fokozódó sebességgel száguldottak a forgalmas utak fölött, kerülgették az épületeket, melyek világító ablakai elmosódott foltoknak tűntek. Rowan teljesen átfagyott. Lassan világossá vált számára, ellenfele merre tart: egy sötét, fákkal borított terület felé, amely hosszan terült el az épületek között, úgy, hogy a nő még a levegőből sem látta a végét. Árnyékként repültek be a fák közé, a város zajából a parkba, ahol csak ritkásan pislákolt egy-egy lámpa és Manhattan zajai is csak tompán szűrődtek be. Mintha egy másik világba kerültek volna, az épületrengetegből a természetbe. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, a hideg idő elriasztotta az embereket a sétától, a park néma volt és kihalt. Az üldözés itt zárult: ahogy alacsonyabban repülve próbáltak a területen manőverezni, a fák közötti szlalomozás lelassította őket, Rowan pedig pontosan ezt várta.

\- Megvagy… - morogta sötéten és egy néma taroló átkot lőtt ki a pálcájából. A rontás telibe találta üldözöttjét, aki lebucskázott a seprűről (az irányíthatatlanná vált mágikus eszköz egy fába csapódott), és egy hatalmas esés következtében a pázsiton kötött ki. Ali elegánsan lelassított, ahogy a közelébe ért, Rowan pedig lendületesen lépett le róla, s csupán addig nézett körbe, amíg megállapította, hogy a park azon része, ahova érkeztek, valóban kihalt. Mire az idegen magához tért a rázós földet érésből, Rowan már lefegyverezte, megszüntette az őt védő kiábrándító bűbájt, s mágikus falakat vont köré, megakadályozva, hogy elfuthasson.

\- Elmondhatjuk, hogy ez a merénylet nem sikerült valami fényesen. - szólalt meg hidegen, már-már fenyegetően. - Azt hitted, te leszel a szerencsés, aki majd jelentheti a halálomat?

A fekete köpenyt viselő magas férfi a földön tenyerelve lihegett. Megvetően nézett rá, de nem szólt semmit. Rowan megvonta a vállát.

\- Így is jó. Akkor másképp fogom kiszedni belőled, amit tudni akarok…

\- Corbitt!

Ismerős kiáltás harsant. Rowan abba az irányba kapta a fejét és öccsét, valamint Graves-t pillantotta meg, akik épp akkor hoppanáltak a helyszínre. Reynard sápadt arccal indult felé, a másik férfi ellenben úgy meredt rá, mintha most látná őt életében először.

\- Adjatok még egy kis időt. - fintorgott Rowan, majd visszafordult, hogy tovább vallassa támadóját… azonban már csak a levegőbe bámult. A merénylő eltűnt.

\- Dehoppanált. - mondta csendesen Reynard. Rowan hitetlenkedve ingatta a fejét.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! A kezemben volt…

Graves komoran feszült arccal sietett oda az ikrekhez, és mielőtt azok még bármit tehettek volna, erősen megragadta a karjukat. Ali az utolsó másodpercben terült rá Rowan vállára. Néhány pillanatra elsötétült a világ, majd meglepő módon a férfi irodájában találták magukat. A meglepettségtől néhány pillanatig szóhoz sem jutottak.

\- Hogyan…? - nézett Graves-re végül Rowan, miközben Ali elengedte őt és kíváncsian repült körbe az új helyen. - Azt mondta, a készenléti szobájukon kívül nem lehet máshová hoppanálni a Minisztériumban…

\- Rám más szabályok vonatkoznak. - mondta kurtán Graves, majd további magyarázat helyett felemelte a hangját, dühösen lépett közvetlen Rowan elé. - Ez meg mégis mi volt, Corbitt?

\- Egy repülő szőnyeg. - felelte jegesen a nő, majd felpillantott az említett tárgyra. - Ali, jobb, ha visszajössz.

A szőnyeg engedelmesen libbent felé, eltűnve Rowan oldaltáskájában. Graves követte a tekintetével és cseppet sem tűnt elégedettnek a válasszal.

\- Amerikában be vannak tiltva a repülő szőnyegek! - közölte egyre feszültebben, és látszott rajta, hogy igen nagy önuralmába kerül, hogy mondanivalóját a megfelelő hangerőn belül tartsa. - Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mégis mit képzeltél? A magnixek szeme láttára…

\- Az az alak meg akart ölni! - vágott a szavába Rowan. Még mindig csengett a füle a haragtól. Indulatában az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy ugyanúgy letegezi a MACUSA fejét, mint az előbb a férfi őt. - Ha nem zavarsz be, akkor ki tudtam volna faggatni. Fogalmad sincs, miről van itt szó…

Reynard nagyot sóhajtott és kezeit a füléhez emelve figyelte a veszekedést. Nővére és Graves szemmel láthatóan megfeledkeztek a jelenlétéről, legalább is egyelőre egymáson vezették le a feszültségüket.

\- Arról van szó, hogy Brooklyntól a Central Parkig repültél egy mágikus szőnyegen, figyelmen kívül hagyva a Nemzetközi Titoktartási Egyezményt és az amerikai Rappaport Törvényt…

\- Nem láttak meg! - Rowan észre sem vette, hogy kiabál, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy pálcájából, melyet még mindig szorongatott, piros szikrák törnek elő. Hihetetlenül feldúlták a történtek, hogy a merénylő kicsúszott az ujjai közül, meglépett, mielőtt bármi hasznosat ki tudott volna szedni belőle… és hogy előtte majdnem sikerült meglepie őt… - Értsd már meg, Graves!

Graves-nél nem volt ugyan pálca, de mindannyian tudták, hogy ez semmit sem jelent. Reynard aggodalmasan figyelte, ahogy a férfi karjait felemelve közelebb lép Rowanhoz, azonban ahelyett, hogy valami brutális varázslattal harcképtelenné tette volna, egész egyszerű határozottsággal lefogta őt, még csak a pálcát sem véve ki a kezéből. A nőt magát is szemmel láthatóan meglepte ez a reakció, ugyanis a torkán akadt a szó.

\- Ne rontsd tovább a helyzeted, Corbitt. - szólt rá Graves komor, már-már a beosztottainak kijáró parancsoló hangon, ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Odakintről futó lépések zaja hallatszott, majd valaki kopogás nélkül berontott az ajtón. Amikor észrevette Gravest és az ikreket, látványosan elsápadt.

\- Abernathy. - Graves rosszallóan felvonta a szemöldökét. Hangja higgadtan, de szigorúan csengett. - Máskor kopogjon.

\- Elnézést, uram. - hebegte az alkalmazott. Láthatóan sokkolva volt, Rowan pedig kelletlenül töprengett el azon, hogy vajon az ő akciója okozott-e ekkora mértékű zavarodást a minisztériumban. Graves is hasonlóan gondolkodhatott, ugyanis neheztelésének további kifejezése helyett inkább kérdéseket kezdett feltenni.

\- Hány varázstalan látta?

\- Egy sem láthatta, pont ezt próbáltam elmondani neked, Graves. Engedj már el. - szólt közbe az ingerültségtől emelt hangon Rowan. A szobában mindenki ránézett, Graves pedig lassan lépett egyet hátra és összefonta a karjait. - Különleges varázslatokkal láttuk el azt a szőnyeget, a muglik nem láthatják, nem érzékelhetik. Fogadok, hogy itt a MACUSA-nál is csak azt jelezte a tevékenység-mérőjük, hogy történik valami, a lelepleződést jelző mutató pedig meg se moccant.

Megerősítést várva pillantott Abernathy-re, aki lassan bólintott.

\- Valóban így volt, uram. - mondta Graves-nek. - Az aurorok már a helyszínen vannak.

Graves sóhajtott egyet és pár pillanat erejéig elgondolkodott.

\- Rendben van. - mondta aztán. - Maradjanak is ott, mérjék fel a helyszínt, végezzék el az ilyenkor bevett eljárást. Küldjön utánuk valakit, hogy a felelősök közül ketten már velem vannak, egy azonban dehoppanált, illetve hogy majd utánuk megyek, ha ezt elintéztem.

Abernathy vigyázzba vágta magát, majd vetett még egy ideges pillantást az ikrekre, aztán kirobogott az irodából. Graves egy intéssel becsukta mögötte az ajtót, majd miután a zár is kattant, szigorú arccal fordult Rowan és Reynard felé.

\- Most pedig mindent hallani akarok. - közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, tekintete Rowanon állapodott meg. - Le is tartóztathatnálak téged a történtek miatt. Tudom jól, hogy valaki a nyomodban van, már akkor nyilvánvaló volt a számomra, amikor először találkoztunk és úgy vélted, én vagyok az az illető, ezért támadtatok meg aznap. Ez a tény most már New York varázslóközösségének a biztonságát fenyegeti, mint azt nemrég tapasztalhattuk.

Az ikrek egymásra pillantottak. A beálló feszült, szinte tapintható csendben csak a hármas lélegzetvételét lehetett hallani. Graves a türelem álarcát felvéve, rezzenéstelen arccal nézte Rowant, kivárva, amíg dönt. A nő pedig tudta, hogy nem igazán van választása.

\- Rendben van. - sóhajtott végül kimerülten, bosszúsan. Kénytelen volt megbízni a férfiban, rá bízni a titkát, melyet eddig remélte, hogy nem kell felfednie, nem fogja követni őt New York-ba. - Elmondom, amennyit szükséges. De nem itt. - körbepillantott a teremben, tekintete elidőzött kissé az ajtón, amelyen Abernathy nem olyan rég berontott, majd Reynardon állapodott meg, és lassan, kelletlen átfontoltsággal folytatta. - Rey, azt hiszem, szükségem lesz az irodára.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - Reynard Graves-re sandított, aki nyilván nem igazán értette, miről van szó, és arcán komor érdeklődéssel figyelte őket. Aztán visszafordult nővéréhez, tekintete azt kérdezte: „_Megbízol benne?”_ Rowan türelmetlenül dobta hátra a haját és bólintott.

\- Van jobb ötleted? - kérdezte. Öccse megcsóválta a fejét, habozott néhány pillanatig, de végül elővett a kabátja belsejéből egy fénykép nagyságú, bekeretezett képet. Lassan odalépett az íróasztalhoz és letette rá, így az végre Graves számára is teljesen láthatóvá vált. A férfi összevont szemöldökkel hajolt közelebb.

Az apró festmény egy irodát ábrázolt, tágas, kényelmesnek tűnő, világos termet, kellemes árnyalatú fa berendezéssel, vitrinekkel és könyvekkel. Reynard még egyszer Rowanra tekintett, majd egy halk, lemondó sóhaj kíséretében felemelte a kezét és kimérten hármat kopogott a festmény bal oldalán lévő, résnyire nyitott ajtón.

A következő pillanatban köddé vált.

\- Hé, nem kell rögtön harckészültségbe ugrani! - kapta el Graves karját Rowan, számítva arra, hogy a férfit milyen hirtelen fogja érni Reynard eltűnése. Ő is felemelte a szabad kezét, nem engedve el közben Graves-t a másikkal, és lassan érezte, hogy viszonozzák a szorítását. - Menjünk be mi is.

Akárcsak Reynard, ő is hármat kopogott a festett ajtón. Egy pillanatig sötétség borult rájuk; nem olyan, mint a hoppanálásokat kísérő, magába szívó fekete űr, hanem ahhoz hasonló, mint amikor valaki gyertyát olt el, majd a következő másodpercben újra meggyújtja. Ám amikor ismét kivilágosodott minden, már máshol voltak, egy másik irodában. A körülöttük lévő barna bútorok, az ablakon beáramló, varázslat-keltette fény ismerős volt Graves-nek, az előbb látta már ezt…

Belekerültek a festménybe.

A szobának kellemes, meleg hangulata volt. A falaknál végig drága fabútorok sorakoztak, a polcok különböző kötetekkel voltak tele, a vitrinekben pedig különleges tárgyak voltak kiállítva, az ikrek szerzeményei messzi vidékekről, országokból. Jobbra egy kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, mellette egy kis emelvényen pedig Graves egy széles, szimbólumokkal díszített kőedényt látott, melynek különös, ezüstös tartalma úgy kavargott, mint a felhők a vihar előtti égbolton. Kis ideig érdeklődve szemlélte a merengőt, majd elengedte Rowan karját és a középre állított íróasztal irányába fordult, melynek dőlve Reynard őket figyelte.

\- Praktikus varázslat. - ismerte el. A festménybe bűvölt tér nem mindennapi mágia eredménye volt, és Graves tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyesmi végrehajtásához komoly tudás szükségeltetik. A Corbitt ikrek ismételten bizonyították, hogy nem átlagos varázserővel rendelkeznek. Ráadásul a szobából még két másik ajtó is nyílt, amelyek újabb helységekbe vezethettek, mutatva, hogy az ikrek valóságos kis lakást készítettek egy egyszerű festményből.

\- Elég hasznos szokott lenni, és itt nem tudnak kihallgatni minket. - ismerte el Rowan, miközben újra kinyitotta az oldaltáskáját. - Ali, most már előjöhetsz.

Graves arca elkomorodott, ahogy a repülő szőnyeg előbukkant.

\- Mint mondtam, Amerikában illegális a… - kezdte, legnagyobb döbbenetére azonban a szőnyeg ekkor fenyegetően felé lendült. Rowan, mint aki számított erre, gyors mozdulattal elkapta az anyag sarkát.

\- Hé, Ali! Nyugalom. - fejcsóválva pillantott a férfira. - Vigyázz, mert könnyen megsértődik. Ali nem közönséges szőnyeg, és nehezményezi, ha inzultálod. Azon kívül pedig a barátom, úgyhogy kérlek mellőzd a rá tett megjegyzéseket.

\- A barátod. - vonta fel a szemöldökét Graves. Rowan felhúzta a vállát.

\- Elsősök voltunk Rey-jel, amikor apánk kirúgatta az iskola egyik legnépszerűbb tanárát. Utána egy darabig valamiért nem nagyon keresték a társaságunkat. Még szerencse, hogy ez egy megbűvölt repülő szőnyeget nem izgatott különösebben. - mondta, majd egy szigorú pillantással a szoba másik végébe irányította Alit, aki röptében még odalegyintett Graves felé, aki hátrébb hajolva kerülte el, hogy a szőnyeg fejbecsapja. - Azért te is hagyd őt, jó?

Ali tüntetően hátat fordított Graves-nek, Rowan pedig hirtelenjében nem tudta, nevessen vagy bosszankodjon-e. A repülő szőnyeg viselkedése mindig is rendkívül sajátos volt, mintha külön személyiség lett volna. Így is volt. Rowan nem tudta megmondani, milyen különleges, ősi varázslat ül rajta; Ali kivételesen olyan tárgy volt, amelyet nem az ikrek bűvöltek meg. Rowan elsőéves volt még, amikor véletlenül rálelt a Roxfort egyik elrejtett, titokzatos termében.  
Mindennek az a baleset volt az oka, akkor régen, az első repülésórájukon. Rowan kiskora óta imádta a repülést, a magasságot, a száguldást... Reynard azonban halálosan rettegett tőle. Hogy a balesethez ez vezetett-e vagy a tanár erőszakoskodása, vagy esetleg mindkettő, utólag már nem igazán számított. A törött csontok beforrtak, a zúzódások lelohadtak, de a Reynard lelkén esett seb sokáig nem gyógyult be. Rowannak még mindig összeszorult a torka, ha azokra a hetekre gondolt, a tehetetlenségre, hogy nem tudott segíteni az öccsén. Kétségbeesésében a folyosókat rótta céltalanul, mígnem egyszer váratlanul fel nem tárult előtte egy ismeretlen, varázslatos terem ajtaja, melyhez hasonlót még sosem látott, és melynek azután évekig nem bukkant újra a nyomára...  
Ott találkozott a poros, magára hagyott varázsszőnyeggel. Ali meglepő módon a bizalmába fogadta a kislányt, aki magával vitte őt, és végül különös barátság szövődött kettejük között. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte, hányszor szökött ki a Griffendél-torony ablakán és repült át öccséhez a Hollóhát ház tornyához, a számtalan titkos kalandot a roxforti birtokon... Bármily meglepő is volt, végül Ali segített Reynardnak is, hogy feldolgozza az őt ért traumát. Rowan szorosan ragaszkodott Alihoz, és ezt véleménye szerint olyan csekélység, mint a MACUSA törvényei, nem befolyásolhatták.

\- Attól tartok, itt többről van szó, mint illegális varázstárgy használatáról. - Graves ellenséges pillantást vetett a repülő szőnyeg felé, szavait azonban Rowanhoz intézte. - Mintha végig számítottál volna arra, hogy valaki rád támad.

\- Valóban. - Rowan dacosan vetette fel a fejét, egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézve. - Számítottam és készen is álltam rá.

\- Ro. - szólt közbe csendesen, figyelmeztetően Reynard. A nő nagyot sóhajtott és egy fokkal szelídebben folytatta.

\- Magyarázatot akarsz, Graves? Hát rendben, bár kétlem, hogy örülni fogsz neki. - néhány pillanatig tétovázott még, majd kelletlenül mondta ki. - Az az alak, aki megtámadott minket, Grindelwaldnak az egyik követője.

Döbbent, súlyos csend ereszkedett rájuk. Graves Rowanra meredt és csak nehezen tudott megszólalni.

\- Grindelwald? Te…?

\- Igen, egykor kapcsolatban álltam vele. - Rowan tekintetében eddig nem látott, komor fény csillogott, de a nő kerülte a többiek pillantását, leszegte a fejét és úgy beszélt. - De az még évekkel ezelőtt volt, mielőtt az őrülete végigsöpört Európán és híre ide is eljutott. És ez az egész nem végződött túl jól. - mivel senki nem szólt semmit, folytatta. - A brit Minisztériumban ez természetesen nem titok, ha akarod, kérdezd csak meg Salmander kollegádat. Tudják, hogy egyesek vadásznak rám. És azt is, hogy már nincs közöm Grindelwald-hoz.

\- Holtan akar látni? - kérdezte Graves, arca kifejezéstelen volt, de tekintete a közömbösségnél, a hivatali felelősségtudat okozta törődésnél többet árult el.

\- Ő nem. Ő… ő nem olyan… - Rowan most először összezavarodott egy pillanatra.

_ Nyár volt akkor, napos és meleg idő. Emlékezett a súlyos, fojtogató csendre, amely a történtek után borult rájuk, emlékezett a halottakra, az utolsó, halványuló szikrákra a pálcája körül, melyek a varázslatait kísérték._

_ Aznap nem volt velük senki. Nem voltak tanúk, nem voltak mások. Csak ők ketten._

_ Egy pillanat alatt dőlt össze benne minden. És Gellert… Ha lehunyta a szemét, még mindig látta, ahogy ott állt vele szemben, és ha kinyújtotta volna a karját, még el is érhette volna őt. De akkor már nem akarta elérni._

_ \- _Igazából_ ezt akarod? Ezért harcolunk? - remegett a hangja, s nem bírt felnézni a férfira, akit azt hitte, ismer és akit szeretett._

_ \- Mindennek van ára, kedvesem. - odalépett hozzá, akkor utoljára. Magához vonta, de érintése idegen volt a nő számára, az igazság okozta iszonyat oly erős volt, hogy megpróbálta őt eltolni magától, de a férfi nem hagyta. - Alkalmanként rákényszerülünk, hogy szörnyű dolgokat tegyünk valamiért, a nagyobb jóért, ami végül a lehetővé teszi, hogy megteremtsük mindazt, amit megálmodtunk._

_ \- De nem mindegy, milyen áron. - könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ahogy rádöbbent, mit fog mondani neki, s hogy ezzel a döntéssel gyökeresen megváltoztat valamit, amiről azt hitte, örökké szilárdan fog állni, míg világ a világ. - Én ebben nem szeretnék részt venni… képtelen vagyok rá. Ha neked valóban ez az álmod, abban nem kívánok osztozni veled._

Nehezen kormányozta vissza gondolatait a jelenbe. Az emlékek még mindig olyan tiszták voltak, mintha mindez csupán néhány napja történt volna. Aznap véget ért valami, amit nem akart elveszíteni. Grindelwald pedig hagyta akkor elmenni… hagyta, pedig Rowan több volt, mint csupán a követője. Erről azonban már képtelen volt beszélni. Vajon ő volt gyáva, amikor úgy döntött, hogy elmegy? Vagy a férfiban ébredt fel valamennyi jóság, képtelen volt megölni a nőt, akit viszont szeretett?

\- Kétlem, hogy túlságosan érdekelné, ki az, aki kilép a seregéből, amíg van elég másik, hogy támogassa az ügyét. - folytatta végül. - Azonban egyes fanatikusabb követői számára az árulás halállal büntetendő. Ezek az emberek vannak a nyomomban.

\- És nem ez volt az első eset, hogy valaki az életedre tört. - Graves ezt nem kérdezte. Neki is feltűnhetett a változás Rowan tekintetében, de ha így is volt, nem tette szóvá.

\- Eddig három támadás volt. - szólalt meg Reynard. Rowan gyilkos pillantást vetett felé.

\- És semmi olyan nem történt, amit ne tudnék egyedül megoldani. Tudok vigyázni magamra és boldog lennék, ha más nem avatkozna bele. Elmondtam, amit hallani akartál, kérlek elégedj meg ennyivel.

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek. - Graves összefonta a karjait, úgy mérte végig a nőt. - Grindelwald lassan nemzetközi fenyegetésként van elkönyvelve. Komoly veszélyben vagy. Ha egykor valóban kapcsolatban álltál vele…

\- Ne beszélj állandóan Grindelwaldról. - csattant fel kissé élesen Rowan. Nem akarta hallani a nevet, nem akart rá gondolni, és valamiért kifejezetten zavarta, hogy Graves akkora érdeklődést tanúsít eziránt. Lángolt az arca, de nem egészen a haragtól. Reynard, talán megérezve, hogy nővére kezdi elveszíteni az önuralmát, gyorsan közbeszólt.

\- És mi lesz a történteket illetően? - terelte vissza a témát. Graves lassan felé fordult. Nem nehezményezte a hirtelen váltást; talán érzékelte, hogy kényes témára tért rá, talán kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy egyelőre nem tehet semmit azzal kapcsolatban, amit Rowan elárult neki. Még a MACUSA fejeként sem, hisz hivatalosan semmi sem támasztotta alá a hallottakat.

\- Egyelőre nem tudom, mi lesz a következmény. Fel kell mérnünk a helyszínt, megállapítani a károkat, információt gyűjteni azt illetően, hogy a mágikus tevékenységnek valóban nem volt varázstalan szemtanúja. - válaszolta és körbenézett a szobában. - Hogy lehet kijutni innen?

\- Erre. - Reynard fejével egy kép felé intett, amely pontosan ott helyezkedett el, ahol az eredeti festményen az ajtó, amelyen át bejöttek; a kép a kereten belül teljesen üres, fekete volt. - Érintsd meg és kinn leszel. Megyünk mi is.

Graves biccentett és nem sokkal később, a már ismerős, villanásnyi sötétséget követően ismét a MACUSA-beli, szürke irodában voltak, maguk mögött hagyva a beszélgetést, amelyről titokban mindhárman azt kívánták, bár ne történt volna meg.

\- Megyek, egyeztetek az embereimmel és az illetékesekkel. - mondta Graves és az asztala felé intett. - Várjatok meg itt és kérlek ne nyúljatok semmihez. Hamarosan visszajövök.

Az ikrek kelletlenül biccentettek.

\- Graves. - szólalt meg kissé lehiggadva Rowan. A férfi megtorpant, kérdőn nézett rá. - Ha kell, vállalom a felelősséget a történtekért; de mindaz, amit elárultam neked, egyelőre nem a MACUSA dolga, hanem az enyém. Te is tudod.

\- Tudom. - bólintott kis hallgatás után a férfi. Egy pillanatra megrándult az arca, úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna még valamit, de aztán csak megfordult és elhagyta az irodát. Rowan fáradtan ült le az asztala mögötti bőrszékbe, kitartóan, elmerengő pillantással fixírozva az ajtót, melyen keresztül távozott. Reynard nem kis megdöbbenéssel követte tekintetét.

\- Kedveled őt. - állapította meg, egyenesen a nővérére nézve. Rowan felkapta a fejét, rámeredt, aztán ugyanazzal a lendülettel tiltakozva fordult el tőle.

\- Nem igaz. - jelentette ki élesen. - Majdnem letartóztatott az előbb, Rey, és még mindig megteheti. Nem is ismerem őt igazán.

Csend borult rájuk, hosszú csend. Reynard hallgatott, és végül Rowan volt az, aki újra megszólalt, ezúttal halkabb hangon, amely komoly volt, s szinte észrevétlenül hatotta át a búskomorság, meg valamiféle más érzelem, amelyet Reynard nem tudott azonosítani.

\- Különben is… nem felejtem el, ami korábban történt. - tétovázott néhány pillanatig. - Nem érzem úgy, hogy valaha is tudnék úgy igazán bízni másban, túl tudnám tenni magamat azokon… rajta. _Gellert-en_.

Reynard továbbra sem mondott semmit. Fülében még mindig ott csengett a kiabálás zaja, zavarta őt, összekuszálta a gondolatait, megnehezítette a koncentrálást. Pontosan nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, mit érzékelt Rowannal kapcsolatban; másképp állt Graves-hez, feltűnően több indulattal, érzelemmel, ami zavaros volt, talán nem csak az ő számára. Émelygett kissé, amit gondosan igyekezett elrejteni nővére elől. Azonban feltűnt neki valami, valami, ami még inkább elgondolkodtatta: hogy Rowan hosszú idő után most először volt hajlandó kimondani a férfi keresztnevét, akit egykor szeretett.

A percek lassan teltek egymás után, Graves még mindig nem tért vissza, s csupán a mágikus tevékenység-mérő kattogott az íróasztalon.

\- Egy valamit nem értek. - Rowan sötéten meredt maga elé, kissé lecsúszva a széken, összefonva a karjait. Reynard kérdőn nézett le rá.

\- Mit?

\- Az a merénylő… nem követett minket, ott várt, ahova mentünk. Tudta, hogy mikor és hova fogunk érkezni. - a nő nyugtalanul nézett fel öccsére, aki rosszat sejtve, aggódva vonta össze a szemöldökét, előre tudva már, mire jött rá Rowan. - Mielőtt elindultunk, Graves a Minisztériumban több emberrel is közölte, merre leszünk. Ez pedig csak egy valamit jelenthet…

Reynard gondterhelt arccal, komoran fejezete be a mondatot.

\- Azt jelenti, hogy Grindelwaldnak van egy követője a MACUSA-nál.


	8. 7. fejezet

**7\. FEJEZET: A MÚLT ÁRNYÉKA**

Másnapra valamelyest csillapodtak a kedélyek, habár Rowan számtalan őt fürkésző kíváncsi pillantást érzékelt, miközben áthaladt a Minisztérium előterének főnixes oszlopai között. Előző esti akciójának valószínűleg MACUSA-szerte híre ment, legalább is valamilyen formában biztosan.

\- Soha többet nem alszom Percival Graves irodájában. - bosszankodott, miközben csatlakozott öccséhez és Queenie Goldstein-hez, akik az egyik padon üldögélve vártak rá, és egy adag friss, becsomagolt fánkot nyomott Reynard kezébe.

\- A mi irodánkban aludtál. - jegyezte meg közömbös hangon Reynard és nagyot harapott az egyik fánkba. Rowan bosszúsan fújtatott egyet.

\- A mi irodánkban, ami Graves irodájában volt… áhh, mindegy is. - legyintett egyet. Már hajnalodott, amikorra a MACUSA nyomozócsapatának sikerült hivatalosan is lezárnia az ügyét, habár Graves még nem idézte be őt, hogy tájékoztassa a következményekről. Az ikrek kénytelen voltak a férfi irodájában várakozni, amit Rowan végül megelégelt és elvonult a mágikus festmény egyik szobájába aludni. Itt ébresztette Reynard nem sokkal később, azzal a hírrel, hogy Graves elengedte őket, mivel azonban eddigre már reggelre virradt, Rowan csak annyit tehetett helyzete kényelmesebbé tételének érdekében, hogy dupla adag kávét és péksüteményt vásárolt reggelire a Sparkbucks-ban.

Az előző este felfedezett információ nem hagyta nyugodni. Miután lepihent, sokáig képtelen volt elaludni, s csukott szemhéja mögött is újra meg újra a támadóját látta, fejében egy gondolat keringett elűzhetetlenül: hogy itt, New York-ban, a MACUSA-nál és az ő közelében van valaki, aki kapcsolatban áll _vele_. Aki ugyanúgy a követője Gellert Grindelwaldnak, ahogy ő is volt egykor. Valaki felismerte őt, tudta, hogy kicsoda; ő küldte rá a merénylőt, ő tájékoztatta arról, hogy hová fog menni és hogy mire készüljön, mert áldozata nem lesz egyedül, és szükség esetén hogyan rázza le a MACUSA-t. Rowan körbepillantott az előcsarnokban, tekintetével a dolgukra siető boszorkányokat és varázslókat figyelve. Egyikük nem az, akinek mutatja magát… egyikük veszélyes és titokban a halálát kívánja, egyikük még mindig az _ő _oldalán áll, s talán személyesen is találkoznak alkalmanként, hallhatja a hangját, érezheti a közelségét… Rowan teljes erejéből megszorította a kávéspoharát és ivott néhány kortyot, kényszerítve magát, hogy másra gondoljon.

Reynardot ellenben szemmel láthatóan nem izgatták különösebben az előző nap történtek és az azokkal járó felfedezések, legalább is a jelen pillanatban nem. Vidáman csevegett Queenie Goldstein-nel, és ez a látvány olyan szokatlan volt, hogy egy kis időre Rowan figyelmét is elterelte.

Szinte nem is használtak szavakat. Reynard sosem találkozott még másik legillimentorral, és ezzel valószínűleg Queenie Goldstein is így volt. Mióta megismerkedtek, Reynard minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy összefusson a nővel, s nem csak, hogy felszabadultabban viselkedett a jelenlétében, de Rowan azt is észrevette, hogy ezen találkozások után még jó ideig úgy fest, jól érzi magát a bőrében és jóval nyitottabb, mint amilyen lenni szokott. Rowan kicsit elkomorodva nézte a párost, és röpke ideig magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. De csupán egy pillanatig; Reynard boldogabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek eddig bármilyen társaságban látta is, és ez számára fontosabb volt, mint saját sötét emlékein merengeni. Sóhajtott egyet és nekidőlt a Gondulphus Graves szobrát tartó talpazatnak, pont akkor, amikor megpillantotta az egykori auror leszármazottjának ismerős kabátját és hajviseletét a MACUSA alkalmazottai között. Percival Graves egyenesen feléjük sietett, s bár nagy valószínűséggel ő sem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem, igencsak frissnek és ébernek tűnt.

\- Jó reggelt. - szólalt meg Rowan, ahogy a férfi odaért hozzájuk. - Nos, le vagyok tartóztatva?

Graves biccentéssel viszonozta a köszöntést, aztán komoly arccal megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem. De szeretném, ha velem jönnél. - mondta, aztán Reynardra pillantott, aki már pattant volna fel. - Csak Ms. Corbitt. Nem kell aggódni, tudtommal csak figyelmeztetésben részesül.

\- Semmi baj, Rey. - mosolygott rá halványan a nő. Valahol még számított is arra, hogy beidézik egy utolsó faggatásra. Mindenesetre az, hogy Graves szerint nem lettek komoly következményei a történteknek, megnyugtatta, ugyanakkor egy pillanatig eltöprengett azon, hogy a férfinak mennyi köze volt ahhoz, hogy a dolgok így alakultak. Ellökte magát a szobortól. - Mehetünk is.

\- Remek… Goldstein, magának nem kellene dolgoznia? - jegyezte meg Graves. Queenie úgy pattant fel, mintha viszketőbűbájt szórtak volna rá.

\- De igen… bocsánat Mr. Graves, elszaladt az idő. Megyek is…

\- Veled tartok. - állt fel Reynard, aztán nővérére nézett. - Majd később találkozunk.

Így hát míg Queenie és Reynard az alsóbb ügyosztályok felé indultak, Graves a lift felé kísérte Rowant. A nő nem hallotta, mit mond a szerkezetet irányító koboldnak, de Graves komorabbnak tűnt, mint eddig, és ez nem igazán passzolt össze azzal a ténnyel, hogy állítása szerint a szőnyeges ügyet nyugodt körülmények között zárták le.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte, ahogy a lift elindult velük felfelé. Graves kurtán bólintott; úgy tűnt nem igazán szeretne beszélgetni.

\- Tessék, ezt azért nézd át. - mondta és egy pergament nyújtott Rowan felé. A nő kíváncsian vette szemügyre a hosszú nyomtatványt. - Az ügy hivatalos papírja. Nem árt, ha tudod a tartalmát.

\- Na nézzük. - Rowan nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel egyenesítette ki a pergament, és az apró betűs, sűrű szövegtől azonnal káprázni kezdett a szeme. - Ez… borzalmas.

Graves felvonta a szemöldökét a megjegyzés hallatán, Rowan pedig hangosan olvasni kezdte a tartalmat.

\- Jogsértési Nyomtatvány. „Ne hagyja figyelmen kívül az űrlapon közölteket!” - röviden felhorkant. A papíron vég nélkül követték egymást a különböző törvénycikkek sorszámai, melyek közül Graves gondosan bejelölte azokat, amelyeket Rowan megsértett (külön voltak szedve az enyhébb retorziót kiváltó tettek, melyek közül háromnak kellett összegyűlnie a börtönbüntetéshez, valamint a súlyosabbak, amelyeknél már egyetlen kihágás is azonnali zárkát vont maga után). A nő kissé meglepetten észrevételezte, hogy az ő esetében a megnyugtatónál jóval több pipa szerepel a papíron, ugyanakkor a nyomtatványhoz csatoltak egy másik jegyzetet (erről sem hiányozhatott a hivatalos pecsét és aláírás), amelyen Graves minimum egy átlagos mágiatörténet-házidolgozat terjedelmében taglalta valószínűleg azt, hogy milyen enyhítő körülmények játszanak szerepet abban, hogy Rowannak most mégsem egy zárkában kellett most üldögélnie. Természetesen a muglikra vonatkozó rész sem maradhatott le (hányan voltak a közelben, hányan látták, hányat sikerült amneziálni), illetve a részletes következmény-taglalás sem. Rowan enyhé undorodó arccal tartotta kissé távolabb magától a nyomtatványt.

\- A pálcatartási engedély után nem is csodálkozhatnék különösebben. - jegyezte meg, egyszerre lesújtó és az olvasottaktól valamelyest mégis derűs pillantást vetve Graves-re, aki még mindig úgy festett, mint aki karót nyelt. - Bár azért az az osztályok közötti üzenet sem volt semmi… mi otthon általában írunk egy cetlit, nem egy olyan izét.

Néhány nappal ezelőtt Queenie Goldstein kapott egyet a Rowan által említett csodából; a Corbitt ikrek nem kis megrökönyödéssel látták, hogy amerikai kollegáik még ilyen célra is bonyolult formanyomtatványokat használnak. _„Komolyan nincs jobb dolguk, mint ilyenekkel vacakolni?”_ fintorgott akkor Rowan, aki rögtön sejtette, kinek a mániája lehet ez a végletekig precíz és részletes információ-kezelési és -átadási mód, s most ezen felvetését igazolódni is látta, miközben visszanyújtotta Graves felé a Jogsértési Nyomtatványt.

\- Nem viszitek kissé túlzásba ezt? Nagyon alapos, de azért mégis… rettentően rád vall. - a férfira sandított, de nem érkezett válasz, Graves csupán a papírt vette vissza. - Egek, de komor vagy ma. Történt valami?

A lift nagy rándulással megállt, ajtajai kinyíltak. Rowan számára ismeretlen szintre érkeztek, korábban nem járt itt. Ezen a szinten nem volt kiírás, se a dolgukat intéző minisztériumi alkalmazottak; a széles folyosó, amelyre érkeztek, elegánsabb volt, mint a Graves irodájához vezető szakasz, végében pedig széles, kétszárnyú ajtó volt. Az ajtó két oldalán két bőrkabátos auror posztolt. Gravest biccentéssel köszöntötték és odébb húzódtak, a férfi pedig Rowan karját megfogva (mintha attól tartana, hogy ellenkezni kezd és visszafordul) kopogott, majd azonnal benyitott, mint aki tudja, hogy odabenn várnak rá.

Tágas, díszes terembe léptek be. A hófehér falakon drága, aranyozott keretű képek lógtak, az erkélyablakon át erős fény áradt befelé, megcsillanva a tükörsima, hosszú mahagóni asztalon, amely a terem közepére helyezve állt, körülötte székek sorakoztak, de csak az egyik volt foglalt, az ajtótól legtávolabbi, melyet középre, az asztal végén lévő főhelyre állítottak.

Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Graves pedig érezte, hogy Rowan karja megfeszül. Rowan azonnal felismerte az asztal túloldalán lévő nőt, bár személyesen még sosem találkozott vele, de hatalmas portréja ott díszelgett a MACUSA előcsarnokában…

Seraphina Picquery, a Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszony felemelkedett a székéről.

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Graves. Kérem, fáradjanak beljebb és foglaljanak helyet.

Tudhatta volna. Rowan Corbitt szeme összeszűkült és kirántotta a karját Graves kezéből. Az arcára semmilyen érzelem nem ült ki, mégis, körülötte mintha megfagyott volna a levegő.

\- Inkább állnék, ha nem gond. - mondta. Graves elsietett mellette és odaadta a Miniszterasszonynak a Jogsértési Nyomtatványt, aztán ott is maradt, de nem ült le, csupán egy magasabb bútornak támaszkodott. Rowan egyelőre szándékosan nem nézett rá.

\- Rendben van. Köszönöm, hogy idefáradt, Ms. Corbitt. - Picquery újra helyet foglalt, egyenes tartással, komoly érdeklődéssel vette szemügyre a másik nőt. - Mr. Graves már tájékoztatott az előző este történtekről, és természetesen arról is tudomásom van, hogy milyen kiküldetésben tartózkodnak itt New York városában, de nem ezek azok a dolgok, amelyek miatt most beszélni kívántam önnel.

Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét és nem mondott semmit, így Picquery kis idő után folytatta.

\- Maga egykor kapcsolatban állt Gellert Grindelwalddal.

Már nem tudott nem Graves-re nézni. A kijelentés oly erővel érte, hogy pár pillanatig biztosan látszott a rajta az a mellbevágó döbbenet, melyet okozott. Arra nem számított, hogy Grindelwald neve is el fog hangzani, hogy nem a tegnapi támadás körülményeibe, hanem valami sokkal komolyabb, sokkal fájdalmasabb dologba piszkálnak bele, ami nem tartozik rájuk, amiről nem fog beszélni. Aminek titokban kellett volna maradnia… Graves nem tagadta a dolgot, nem pillantott félre; gondterhelten fúrta Rowanéba a tekintetét, a sötét szemek komor elhatározottságot tükröztek. És Gellert… Oly tisztán éltek emlékeiben azok a napok, a régen kimondott szavak, az ígéretek. Rowan tudta, hogy képtelen lenne bármit is mondani róla, azokról az időkről, melyekről még a fivérének sem bírt beszélni semmit. Valamilyen formában még mindig képtelen volt elárulni őt.

\- Ezt már végigjátszottam egyszer Nagy-Britanniában. - mondta végül. Ügyelnie kellett rá, hogy egy pillanatig se remegjen meg a hangja. - Ott sem jutottak a faggatózással semmire.

Seraphina Picquery felemelkedett kissé. Karcsú, szép nő volt, olívabarna bőrrel, sötét szemekkel. Haját szőkére festette és rendszerint roppant elegáns ruhákat viselt; az a hivatalos, finom határozottsággal társuló diplomatikus aura, amely a képeiről, plakátjairól is szinte sütött, élőben sem hazutolta meg magát. Sosem állították, hogy barátságos személyiség lenne, de a róla hallottak alapján mindenki egyöntetűen korrekt és tisztességes embernek és politikusnak tartotta, Rowan a jelen helyzetben azonban kifejezetten ellenszenvesnek látta őt.

\- Gellert Grindelwald egy nemzetközileg keresett, rendkívül veszélyes bűnöző. Most nem arról van szó, hogy maga elkövetett-e bármit is, amikor a társaságában volt, értesültem arról, hogy a neve tisztázva van és nem is ebbe kívánok belemenni. - mondta Picquery, komoly határozottsággal ejtve ki a szavakat. - Azonban mégiscsak ismeri Grindelwaldot, sokkal jobban, mint mások, akik a nyomában vannak és megpróbálják megelőzni, hogy újabb borzalmas tettet hajtson végre. Lehetnek információi… tudása bizonyos dolgokról Grindelwalddal kapcsolatban, amelyek segíthetnének az auroroknak, megkönnyíthetnék a munkájukat. - rövid szünetet tartott, majd folytatta. - A segítségét szeretném kérni, segítsen nekünk, hogy minél hamarabb pontot tehessünk ennek a végére és rács mögé juttassuk azt a gazembert.

\- Akkor sem tudok mit mondani. - Rowan kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét és minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy továbbra is tartani tudja azt a hideg, de formálisan udvarias hozzáállást, amelyet eddig tanúsított. - Esküt tettem neki… esküt, amelyet nem szeghetek meg.

Csend borult rájuk. Picquery és Graves egyaránt Rowant figyelte, aki büszkén-dacosan állta a tekintetüket és határozottan felszegte a fejét. A másik kettő nem láthatott a gondolataiba, nem láthatta az álarc mögötti vívódást, Rowan mégis úgy érezte, mintha az arcára lenne írva minden. Gellert Grindelwald ismét próbatétel elé állította, s annyi eltelt év után is képes volt rá, hogy fájdalmat okozzon, olyan választásra kényszerítse, amely nem volt helyes. És Rowan mégis hazudott érte… megint.

\- Megszeghetetlen Eskü? - szűkült össze Graves szeme és a nő bólintott.

\- Megtörtént, és nem repesek miatta. - közölte, és belül talán kissé el is csodálkozott, hogy mindez oly könnyedén és természetesen jött, akár a levegővétel. - Nem bírok többet Grindelwaldról szólni.

Picquery csalódottan sóhajtott.

\- Tehát már megint egy lépéssel előbbre járt. Nem tudja segíteni a munkánkat.

\- Nem. - Rowan enyhe indulattal nyomta meg a tagadó választ. A Miniszterasszony még egyszer végigmérte őt, ugyanazzal az uralkodó, már-már gőgös tekintettel, mellyel a kérdéseit intézte hozzá.

\- Mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy ide fáradt. - bár szavai tartalmukban hordozták a politikusok által sugallni szándékozott hiteles karizmát, a teremben lévők mindannyian tudták, hogy ez csupán a helyzet kívánta udvariaskodás, és nem csak Rowan volt az, aki nem örült, hogy útjaik ily módon keresztezték egymást. Seraphina Picquery nem volt szimpatikus neki, ahogyan ő sem volt az Picquery-nek.

\- Ne köszönje. - mondta fagyosan és pillantása Graves-re villant. - Nem magamtól jöttem ide, ha rajtam állt volna, kihagyom ezt a társalgást. Most pedig távoznék, ha nem gond.

Nem várta meg az elbocsátást, megfordult és elindult kifelé; az sem zavarta különösebben, ha az útjába állnak, az ajtó azonban gond nélkül nyílt ki előtte, és néhány másodperccel később már maga mögött is hagyta a Mágiaügyi Miniszter rezidenciáját. Hallotta, ahogy mögötte Graves is elköszön (_„Minden jót, elnök asszony.” _\- még a diszkrét, udvarias biccentését is jól látta maga előtt), és mire beszállt a liftbe, a férfi is csatlakozott hozzá. A lift bejáratát védő rács csattogva csapódott a helyére, és elindultak lefelé. Rowan összefonta a karjait és Graves-re nézett.

\- Elárultál.

\- Mire számítottál, hogy hallgatni fogok erről? - kérdezte a férfi. - A MACUSA fejeként az én felelősségem, hogy megvédjem ezt a várost, ezt a közösséget mindenfajta fenyegetéstől. A világ talán legveszélyesebb bűnözőjével álltál egykor kapcsolatban, Corbitt, és csodálkozol, hogy jelentem ezt az elnök asszonynak és megpróbálunk minél több információhoz jutni, hogy New York-ban ne történhessen olyan, mint egyes más településeken?

\- Amit mondtam, az csak rád tartozott, nem a MACUSA-ra és az elnök asszonyodra. - Rowan megvetően ejtette ki a szavakat. - Milyen jogon gondoltad, hogy…

\- Merlinre is, a követői a nyomodban vannak! - emelte fel a hangját Graves, és most valóban idegesnek tűnt, egy pillanatig. - Nem csak a város biztonságát veszélyezteti ez a tény, de te is komoly veszélyben vagy, ha az életedre törnek, márpedig ez történt. Én pedig nem hagyhatom, hogy New York-ban bárkinek is baja essen, azt sem, hogy neked.

\- Nyugtasd magad ezzel, ha tudod, Mr. Kötelesség. - fújtatott Rowan. - Bíztam benned.

Graves nem válaszolt semmit. Csupán akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor a lift megállt és ők újra az előcsarnokban voltak.

\- Megyünk a Times Square-re. Az aurorok már ott várnak. - közölte kurtán. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- És a fivérem?

\- Valószínűleg Ms. Goldstein-nel van még mindig. - Graves a kijárat felé indult, kinyújtott karjával maga mellé terelve a nőt. - Most nem érünk rá megvárni. Már így is túl sok időt vesztegettem.

o ~ . ~ o

\- Csak tejet kérsz bele, igaz? A cukrot nem szereted hozzá. - Queenie Goldstein kedvesen Reynardra mosolygott, miközben elosztotta a frissen főzött kávét két csésze között. A férfi alig észrevehetően biccentett.

_ „Igazából, kávét is ritkán iszom.”_

_ „Inkább tea.”_ bólogatott Queenie. „_Mi amerikaiak bezzeg létezni sem tudnánk kávé nélkül.”_

\- Azt elhiszem. - Reynard arcán is megjelent egy mosoly. A páros egy félreeső asztalnál üldögélt a Pálcahasználati Ügyosztály egyik irodájában. Queenie épp végzett a kávéfeszolgálással kollegái számára, s kis időre megpihenhetett; Reynard az óráját nézegette, miközben igyekezett nem túl gondterhelt képet vágni.

\- Szerintem már végeztek… talán el is mentek. - szólalt meg Queenie, miközben átnyújtotta a férfinak a tejeskávét.

\- És nekem nem szóltak? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reynard. Queenie lehalkította a hangját.

\- Biztos sietős volt. Hallottam, hogy az aurorokat több helyszínre is kiküldték egyszerre. - suttogta. „_Ma reggel mindenki nagyon feszült volt.”_ \- Szerintem Mr. Graves-nek nem volt ideje ideüzenni, amikor végeztek.

Reynard kelletlenül forgatta a csészét a kezében. _„Nem akarom egyedül hagyni a nővéremet.”_

Queenie részvéttel mosolygott rá.

\- Tudom. És elhiszem, hogy aggódsz érte. Hiszen a nővéred. - mondta. _„És bár próbálja elrejteni, nagyon szenved… Látom rajta. Mi történt tegnap?”_

Reynard nagyot sóhajtott. Nem lepte meg a nő kijelentése, hisz ő is tudta jól mindezt. Újra érezte azt a tehetetlenséget, amelyet minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Rowan múltja bele-belepiszkált a jelenükbe, amit akkor is érzett, amikor még annyira más volt minden, amikor azt hitte, Grindelwald miatt örökre elveszítette a nővérét.

\- Ro sosem volt jó okklumentor. - mondta gondterhelt arccal és Queenie-re pillantott. - De megesküdtem neki, hogy nem nézek a fejébe.

_ „Mégis előfordult, hogy nem tarthattad meg az ígéreted, igaz?”_ Queenie kissé riadtan húzta be a nyakát, amikor észrevette a férfi tekintetében a változást.

\- Ne haragudj… tudom, hogy nincs közöm hozzá.

_ „Semmi baj. Igen… volt, hogy meg kellett szegnem a szavamat.” _Reynard újra sóhajtott, Queenie szemeiben pedig félelem csillant.

_ „Gellert Grindelwald?”_

Reynard összerezzent.

\- Erről nem szabadna beszélni, Queenie. - mondta komoran. _„Sem szavakkal, sem másképp. Veszélyes téma ez. Nem szeretném, ha bárki is bajba keveredne miatta. Így is elég baj történt már… Rowant is követi az árnyéka a mai napig. Aggódom érte.”_

Queenie együttérző tekintettel figyelte őt egy darabig, finoman megfogva a kezét néhány pillanat erejéig.

_ „Nálam biztonságban van mindez, Reynard. Ígérem.”_

\- Igen. - Reynard nem nézett rá, de vonásai lassan kisimultak kissé. _„Tudom… és köszönöm, Queenie.”_

o ~ . ~ o

\- Még mindig biztos vagyok benne: úgy táncolsz, ahogy Seraphina Picquery fütyül. - Rowan bosszúsan rúgott odébb egy kődarabot, amely nem olyan rég még a járda részét képezte ott, ahol tőlük néhány méterre most egy csúnya repedés húzódott, akár egy felhasadt seb.

\- Azt teszem, amit a törvény előír és amit a szabályok és a vezetés elvár tőlem. - helyesbített komoran Graves. Rowan összefonta a karjait.

\- A vezetés számodra egy főből áll csupán, és az a Mágiaügyi Miniszter. - fintorgott. - Ami pedig az imádott törvényeidet illeti, ha nem lennének, talán már ezt az ügyet is lezártad volna.

Graves arcán megrándult egy izom, de a férfi végül nem mondott semmit. Nagy léptekkel megkerülte Rowant és csatlakozott az aurorjaihoz, akik épp jegyzeteket készítettek, a nő pedig elégedetten figyelte, hogy kissé ingerülten kéri őket számon az eredményeket illetően.

Az órák szinte észrevétlenül suhantak el a fejük fölött, de még az eltelt idő és a nyomozás sem voltak elegek ahhoz, hogy abbahagyja a veszekedést Percival Graves-szel.

Továbbra sem bocsátotta meg, hogy a férfi azonnal a Mágiaügyi Miniszterig ment a titokkal, amelyet elárult neki. Noha Graves szemszögéből nézve tudta, hogy nemigen lehetett más választása, a történtek mégis dühössé tették. Az egyik lámpaoszlopnak dőlve várakozott, míg Graves és az emberei a (remélhetőleg) utolsó tennivalókat vitatták meg. Mogorván vonta össze magán a kabátját, próbálva ellenállni a sötétedéssel együtt érkező hidegnek. Már kezdte nagyon unni a Times Square-t és a társaságot is; kissé haragudott magára, amiért nem ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy várják meg Reynardot, de nem is akarta kiszakítani öccsét a társaságból. Bűvös medáljának köszönhetően, melynek segítségével bármikor kommunikálhattak és amely az ikrek egyik trükkös találmánya volt, megüzente Rey-nek, hogy hová ment és hogy ne keresse. Arra persze nem számított, hogy a nyomozás így elhúzódik majd.

\- Végeztünk.

Graves hangjára eszmélt fel. Még látta a távozó aurorok suhogó kabátját, ahogy visszaindultak a MACUSA épületébe. Egy pillanatra átfutott a fején a gondolat: közülük is lehet akár valamelyik… lehet, hogy a kém, aki Grindelwald követője, nap mint nap ott van a közvetlen közelében. Erről már nem szólt Graves-nek, elvesztette a bizalmát a férfiban. Hogy mindezzel mekkora veszélyt szabadíthat rá a MACUSA-ra, nem érdekelte túlságosan, ugyanakkor nem is kívánta annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Úgy döntött, ezt a kérdést már maga fogja megoldani. _„És ha megtalálom azt a valakit…”_ halvány, komor mosoly futott át az arcán és keze egy pillanatra észrevétlenül végigsimított a pálcája markolatán.

Aztán végül csak bólintott egyet és Graves-nek hátat fordítva nyugodtan elindult az ellenkező irányba.

\- Remek. Akkor szép estét, találkozunk holnap.

A férfi meghökkent kissé.

\- Hová indulsz?

\- Nem mindegy? - Rowan hátra se nézett, de azt érzékelte, hogy Graves is megszaporázza a lépteit és utána siet. - A nagy kutakodásban még ebédszünetet sem adtál az embereidnek. Most, hogy visszarendelted őket a Minisztériumba, gondolom, számomra lejárt a mai műszak. Megyek és eszem valamit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy teljesen átfagytam… egy felmelegítő ital sem ártana.

Graves nem tágított és lassan felzárkózott mellé. Rowan meglepetten nézett rá, miközben visszaértek a Times Square-re és elvegyültek a tömegben.

\- Nem szeretném, ha a tegnapi dolog megismétlődne. - mondta csendesen, csak Rowan számára hallhatóan a férfi, bár a sok ember között úgysem figyelt rájuk senki; a muglik szorgosan intézték mindennapi, megszokott kis ügyeiket, s most, a karácsony közeledtével úgy tűnt, az utcák és a boltok még inkább megteltek, mint az év más időszakaiban. - Inkább rajtad tartom a szemem, főleg, ha már a fivéred sincs itt.

\- Mily megtisztelő. - horkant fel Rowan. - És az aurorok?

\- Várhatnak. - Graves körbepillantott a Times Square villogó neonhirdetésein, majd állával egy magasabb épület felé bökött, melynek tetején világító reklámtábla az _Isteni Mágia _szöveget hirdette. - Ha lehet, legalább ne egy magnix étkezdébe menj be...

\- Szóval olyan, mintha azért mégiscsak lenne priuszom? Végig a nyomomban leszel?

Ahogy átkeltek az úttesten és a mutatott épület közelébe értek, Rowan különös változásnak lett tanúja: a tetőn lévő neontábla átalakult, s immár egy nyíló lótuszvirág díszelgett rajta, mely alatt a _Fekete Lótusz_ felirat húzódott végig ragyogó betűkkel. Rowan megtorpant és hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye az emblémát, amelyet számtalanszor látott már nem csak a _New York-i Szellem, _hanem a Nagy-britanniai újságok lapjain is.

\- New York híres varázslóplázája. - állapította meg. - Nekünk Londonban utcánk van, az Abszol Út…

Az épület előtt emberek jöttek-mentek, többségük fel sem figyelt a díszes, széles bejáratra; a muglik számára a Fekete Lótusz egy belső átalakítás alatt álló áruház volt, melynek kínálatát már ki tudja, mióta nem frissítették, s végül ott maradt ideiglenesen lezárva, további sorsára várakozva. Fel sem tűnt nekik az a különös jelenség, hogy az épületet megközelítők közül néhányan rejtélyes módon köddé válnak, amint a bejárathoz érnek. Rowan és Graves egyszerre léptek be. Rowan megborzongott egy pillanatra; a bejáraton keresztülhaladni olyan volt, mintha egy kísérteten gyalogolt volna át.

Odabenn teljesen más kép fogadta, mint amit kívülről látott, de ez már nem lepte meg. A Fekete Lótusz hasonló védelmi varázslat alatt állt, mint az amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ezt az épületet nem kellett a varázstalanokkal megosztani. Tágas térbe érkeztek, melyet fény és zsivaj töltött be. Nem volt nagy tömeg, de azért sokan tartózkodtak odabenn, így a páros kis időre megtorpant, az eléjük terülő látványt tanulmányozva. A több szintes áruház közepe nyitott volt, fel lehetett látni az emeletekre. Oldalt üzletek sorakoztak, rögtön a bejárat mellett pedig, egy információs pult és egy újságosbódé közé szorítva egy tájékoztató táblát helyeztek el, amelyen a szintek felosztása volt olvasható.

-2-ES SZINT . . . . . . . . . . GRINGOTTS

_ Banki szolgáltatások, pénzváltás, stb._

-1-ES SZINT. . . . . . . . . . ÉTKEZDÉK, BÁROK

_ Kérjük vegye figyelembe, hogy bár az amerikai varázslóközösségben engedélyezett az alkohol fogyasztása és birtoklása, a varázstalan társadalomban törvényellenes cselekedetnek számít._

FÖLDSZINT . . . . . . . . . . MINDENNAPI ÉLET

_ Élelmiszer, tisztálkodási szerek, stb._

1-ES SZINT . . . . . . . . . . HASZNÁLATI CIKKEK

_ Üstök, bájitaltan-hozzávalók, pergamen és penna, stb._

2-ES SZINT . . . . . . . . . . RUHÁZKODÁS, SPORT

_ Új és használt talár, kviddicsszaküzlet, stb._

3-AS SZINT . . . . . . . . . . KÖNYVEK

_ Varázsige-gyűjtemények, bájitaltan receptek, mágiatörténet, varázslónovellák, stb._

4-ES SZINT . . . . . . . . . . PÁLCÁK

_ Thiago Quintana, Violetta Beauvais, Shikoba Wolfe, Johannes Jonker pálcaszaküzletek._

5-ÖS SZINT . . . . . . . . . . POSTA, ÁLLATSZALON, ÚJSÁG IRODA

_ A New York-i Szellem irodája, levelek és csomagok feladása és kézbesítése._

Az áruházat már feldíszítették a karácsonyi ünnepi várakozásra: a szintek közötti nyitott részen, a levegőben apró csillagok lebegtek, fentről hópelyhek hullottak alá, elolvadva, amint földet értek, a fal mellett pedig több mágikus hókupac is fehérlett. És persze a díszített fenyőágak és a fagyöngycsokrok sem hiányozhattak. Rowan elfintorodott és futó pillantást vetett az információs táblára, melyet Graves merev arccal olvasott már kis ideje, mint aki nem akar tudomást venni az ünnepi dekorációról.

\- Mínusz egyes szint. - mondták egyszerre.

Egy kisebb, árnyékos helységbe ültek be, amely inkább volt bár, mint étkezde, de meglehetősen hangulatosnak tűnt, az üzletek felől érkező zsivajt halk jazz zene nyomta el, és Rowannak az elszigeteltsége révén kifejezetten tetszett. Egyenesen a bárpulthoz vonult és helyet foglalt, próbálva ignorálni lerázhatatlan árnyékát.

\- Azt hiszem, egyedül is boldogulok már… nem igénylem a további társaságod, Graves. - nézett a pultnak támaszkodó férfira, miközben odaintette magához a kiszolgáló házimanót. - Egy Mély Morajt kérek. Meg bármit, ami ehető.

\- Nem áll szándékomban egyedül hagyni itt téged. - jelentette ki Graves, alaposan szemrevételezve a bárt. Rajtuk kívül még hárman tartózkodtak ott, egy magányos alak a sarokba húzódva, illetve két férfi, akik gyanakvó, barátságtalan pillantással méregették Graves-t. Rowan megértette őket: társáról messziről sütött, hogy magas pozíciójú MACUSA-alkalmazott, ráadásul hozzá sem nyúlt az itallaphoz.

\- Csak nem aggódsz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét meglepetten Rowan. Graves mogorván tekintett félre, olyasfajta határozott képet vágva, mint aki mindjárt nekiáll hivatalos ellenőrzést tartani a bárban. - Téged nem csak az aggaszt, hogy sérülnek az ostoba törvényeid.

\- Nem szeretném, ha további gond keletkezne. - közölte rövid tétovázás után a férfi. - Márpedig úgy tűnik, te vonzod a bajt.

\- Ez igazán kedves. - dünnyögte Rowan, belekortyolva az italába. - De azt se hagyjuk figyelmen kívül, hogy ebben neked is van valamennyi szereped.

\- Már mondtam, hogy kötelességem volt tájékoztatni az elnök asszonyt a lehetséges veszélyről. Megtenném ismét, ha hasonló döntés elé kerülök. - Graves mélyen Rowan szemébe nézett, a nő pedig állta a pillantását. - Nem fogom sem megváltoztatni a véleményemet, sem sajnálkozni emiatt.

\- Igen, tudom. - bólintott Rowan és felhajtotta a pohara tartalmát, aztán intett, hogy még egy adagot kér. - Merlinre, kész tortúra lehet alattad dolgozni. Van egyáltalán olyan alkalom, amikor nem vagy ennyire komor? - kissé megemelte az új poharat, amit elé tettek. - Szoktál például társasági életet élni? Inni?

Megpróbálta elképzelni a férfit egy könnyedebb hangulatú összejövetelen, de nem igazán sikerült neki. Pedig azt el kellett ismernie, hogy ha túl formális és szabálymániás is, Percival Graves meglehetősen elegáns, és bár minimum tíz évvel idősebb nála, kifejezetten jóképű. Kissé ingerülten fordította figyelmét inkább a poharára, miközben fülében valamiért fivére tegnapi szavai csengtek: _„Kedveled őt.”_

\- Igen, szoktam inni. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Graves. - De nem szolgálat alatt.

Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Na jól van. - lepillantott a pult mögött álló házimanóra és halványan elvigyorodott. Mr. Graves számára még bőven munkaidő volt, bár azt is el tudta képzelni, hogy ez a kifejezés a férfi véleménye szerint élete minden pillanatára jellemző. Rowan Corbittot azonban nem izgatták különösebben az ilyesfajta gátak. - Akkor jöhet még egy pohár Lángnyelv Whisky is.


	9. 8. fejezet

**8\. FEJEZET: MAGNIX MALŐR**

\- Na, azért mégsem vagy olyan reménytelen, mint először gondoltam. - jegyezte meg elégedetten Rowan, miközben hátradobta a haját és Graves-re sandított. A férfi gyors, határozott léptekkel sietett a Fekete Lótusz kijárata felé és nem válaszolt. - Ne aggódj, nem fogom világgá kürtölni, hogy megittad azt a whiskyt… és én, _valakivel_ ellentétben állom is a szavam.

Graves lassított kissé, hogy a nő felzárkózhasson mellé.

\- Nem tartom se helyénvalónak, se tisztességesnek. - közölte rezzenéstelen arccal.

\- Mégis megtetted. - Rowan elvigyorodott. - És látod, nem dőlt össze a világ, én ellenben kifejezetten örülök, hogy most először láttam, lazítani is tudsz… úgy tíz másodpercig.

Hogy miként sikerült elérnie, hogy Percival Graves felkapja azt a whiskys poharat és felhajtsa a tartalmát, nem igazán tudta volna megmondani. A férfi ugyan megrögzötten a törvény embere volt, mégis valahogy több annál. Talán az őt állandóan jellemző, erősen és elegánsan magabiztos aura miatt, mindenesetre bármit is csinált, az úgy festett, mintha maga lenne a tökéletesen demonstrált törvény. Mindazok a hasonló pozícióban lévő emberek, akiket Rowan ismert (és kellően idegenkedett tőlük), oly módon behódoltak a szabályoknak, hogy lassan elveszítették saját személyiségüket. Percival Graves ellenben úgy alakította a szabályokat, hogy azok ne csak a törvényben leírtakhoz igazodjanak, de a személyiségét is tükrözzék, és ez Rowannak, az előírásoktól való kritikus hozzáállása ellenére egész tetszetős volt.

Az üzletek előtt már jóval kevesebb ember nézelődött, azt mutatva, hogy eltelt némi idő azóta, hogy betértek az áruházba. Rowan nem csodálkozott ezen különösebben; jó pár pohárnyi Mély Morajt megivott a bárban. Ennek köszönhetően valamennyire jobb kedvvel lépkedett most Graves mellett, és hajlandó volt rendes beszélgetés formájában is hozzászólni a férfihoz.

\- Mindenesetre vettem egy üveggel. Nyugalom, Rey-nek meg magamnak. - emelte fel védekezőn a kezeit, ahogy Graves rápillantott. - És mielőtt megkérdezed, nem, még nem ittam túl sokat.

A Fekete Lótuszt maguk mögött hagyva kiléptek az utcára, vissza a még mindig jövő-menő emberekkel teli Times Square-re, az élesen világító neontáblák fényébe. Rowan megborzongott a kinn fújó erős széltől; most már igazán nem vágyott másra, mint a szállásukon leülni, pihenni, és mindent elmondani Reynardnak az aznap történtekről. Megszaporázta lépteit, hogy minél hamarabb eltűnhessen a közeli mellékutcában, ahonnan majd nyugodtan hoppanálhat tovább…

És egyenesen beleütközött Graves kinyújtott karjába.

\- Várj. - szólt a férfi, Rowan pedig rádöbbent, hogy már nem a szél miatt fut végig a hideg a hátán. Valahogy megváltozott körülöttük a levegő, előzmény nélkül, hirtelen. Olyan volt, mint mikor egy napos délelőttön hirtelen viharfelhő árnyéka kúszik a nap elé az égen. Az érzékei riadót fújtak, ő pedig ösztönösen húzódott valamivel közelebb a mellette álló férfihoz. Fejét kapkodva várta, hogy honnan érkezhet az ismeretlen fenyegetés… Aztán az egyik lámpában megremegett a fény és kialudt, majd azt követte még egy. A neontáblák némelyike felszikrázott, majd kihunyt, sötétbe borítva a Times Square egy részét, ahogy a leírhatatlan jelenség odaért. A varázstalanok is érzékelték: a téren lévő emberek feszülten torpantak meg, figyeltek körbe a titokzatos erő forrását keresve, néhányan felkiáltottak, de nem történt semmi más, a jelenség amilyen észrevétlenül érkezett, úgy távozott, nyugtalanságot, aggodalmat és sötétséget hagyva maga után. Graves és Rowan összepillantott, majd előrébb siettek, a legközelebbi fényét vesztett lámpáshoz. Ők voltak a téren az egyetlenek, akik többet érzékeltek a történtekből, mint más jelenlévők. _Valami_ az imént elrepült fölöttük. Valami, amit sötét mágia kísért. Rowan képtelen volt megfogalmazni magának, pontosan mi is történt, de abban biztos volt, hogy veszélyes és gonosz dolog. Rossz érzését csak növelte, hogy hirtelen rájött, figyelik. Társát teljesen lefoglalta a különös mágikus jelenség, ő azonban növekvő balsejtelemmel fordult körbe, tekintetével a teret pásztázva, keresve, hogy hol van az ellenség, az újabb merénylő, aki talán az előbbi különös zavart figyelemelterelésnek szánta, s mikor fog lecsapni. Kabátja alatt megmarkolta a pálcáját… aztán azonnal elernyedtek görcsbe meredő ujjai, ahogy észrevette azt a két varázstalan rendfenntartót (rendőrt), akik őket figyelték némileg mogorva ábrázattal, majd lassan el is indultak abba az irányba, amerre ő és Graves álltak. Ez nem számított veszélynek.

Legalább is nem olyan veszélynek, amit eddig várt, kapott észbe hirtelen, ahogy felvillant előtte, hogy itt, New York-ban teljesen más a muglikkal való érintkezés, mint az otthonában…

\- Graves. - szólt rá csendesen, figyelmeztetően. A férfi még mindig a kialudt lámpát tanulmányozta, mozdulatai, tartása óvatos harckészültséget sugároztak.

\- Itt járt. - suttogta, Rowanról pillanatnyilag teljesen elfeledkezve. A nő idegesen figyelte a közeledő rendőröket, akik most már egészen biztosan őket nézték.

\- Graves! - némileg felemelte a hangját és könyökével oldalba bökte a férfit. Az kérdőn pillantott rá, majd tekintetével követte az irányt, amerre Rowan az állával mutatott, és érezni lehetett, hogy egy pillanat alatt minden porcikája megfeszül.

Nem tudtak gyorsan odébb vonulni, hogy aztán dehoppanáljanak; ez egy néptelenebb úton sikerülhetett volna, de a Times Square-n, ahol annyi ember vette őket körül, lehetetlen volt. És ugyanúgy lehetetlen lett volna bármiféle varázslatot végrehajtani. Rowannak csak annyira volt ideje, hogy egy gyors mozdulattal becsúsztassa varázspálcáját a tágítóbűbájjal kezelt oldaltáskájába, aztán a két rendőr oda is lépett hozzájuk.

\- Mit művelnek itt a lámpánál? - szegezte nekik a kérdést egyikük, és Rowan kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy külső szemmel nézve valóban elég furcsa látvány, ahogy Graves úgy vizsgálja a kialudt világítóeszközt, mintha életében nem látott volna hasonlót. - Maguk zárlatosították?

\- Nem. - vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő. Graves komor, már-már lesajnáló pillantással mérte végig a két rendőrt. - Önöknek is szép estét, uraim.

\- Igazán különösen viselkednek itt. - a muglik gyanakodva járatták végig rajtuk a tekintetüket, majd az egyikük közelebb lépett Rowanhoz. - Mi van a kezében??

\- Ó, hogy az a búbánatos… - bukott ki a nőből. Graves mellette mintha szoborrá dermedt volna, sötét és a _’mármegintnemfigyeltélatörvényreCorbitt_?’ lesújtóan és súlyosan kellemetlen érzését árasztó szoborrá, ahogy a rendőr elvette Rowantól a Fekete Lótuszban vásárolt nagy üveg Lángnyelv Whiskyt.

\- Ez alkohol?

\- Hát… - Rowan zavart sajnálkozással pillantott Graves irányába, aki tehetetlenségében feszült bosszúsággal kapkodta a fejét, mint aki visszautasítja annak a lehetőségét is, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet. Őszintén nem akarta bajba sodorni a férfit, de úgy tűnt, sikerült neki. Saját magával együtt.

\- Ugye tisztában van azzal, hölgyem, hogy az Amerikai Egyesült Államokban tilos az alkoholfogyasztás, és az alkohol birtoklása bűncselekménynek minősül? - szegezte neki szigorúan a kérdést az egyik rendőr, felemelve az elkobzott üveget. Rowan enyhén elpirult.

\- Ami azt illeti…

\- Jöjjenek velünk. - vágott a szavába a másik. - Bevisszük magukat az őrszobára.

o ~ . ~ o

\- Lássuk csak.

A világítás gyenge volt, a szoba szegényesen berendezett, a légkör nyomasztó. Rowan és Graves a középen elhelyezett asztal egyik végében álltak egymás mellett, faarccal figyelve, ahogy a rendőrök (az a kettő, akik behozták őket, valamint egy tiszt) átvizsgálják a holmijukat.

\- Percival Graves. - olvasta fel a tiszt a férfi nevét annak igazolványáról. Rowan vetett egy aggódó pillantást Graves-re, aki közönyösen bólintott, jelezve a rendőrnek, hogy ő az említett személy. Ahogy visszatették az igazolványt, Rowan láthatta, hogy az most teljesen úgy jeleníti meg társa nevét és adatait, mint a közönséges amerikai iratok. Sehol sem volt jele a MACUSA emblémájának, se másnak; úgy tűnt, ez egy bevett gyakorlat volt a varázstalanokkal szemben.

\- Nem nyílik ki. - az egyik közrendőr épp Rowan oldaltáskájával bajlódott: a cipzár sehogy sem akart szétnyílni, hiába feszegette. Graves felvonta a szemöldökét, Rowan pedig komor elégedettséggel mosolyodott el egy pillanatig. A táskájára bűvölt mugliellenes varázslat kiválóan működött, s azt lehetetlen volt kinyitni, hozzáférni annak tartalmához.

\- Az én igazolványom sajnos abban van. - közölte Rowan egy higgadt, lesajnáló mosoly kíséretében. - Néha beakad a cipzár, én is sokat bajlódok vele. Ha lehet, ne szakítsák szét, mert elég drága volt.

A rendőr végül feladta a próbálkozást és félrerakta a táskát, benne Rowan minden ingóságával és a sebtében belecsúsztatott varázspálcával együtt. Volt az asztalon még számtalan furcsa dolog, amelyet meg lehetett vizsgálni.

Graves holmijai rendezetten sorakoztak egymás mellett, s Rowan legalább olyan kíváncsian vette őket szemügyre, mint a rendőrök. Ahogy az egyikük közelebb lépett, éles, kellemetlen sípolás hangzott fel; a tárgyak között lévő ezüst-fekete zsebgyanuszkóp eszeveszett hangkibocsátásba és pörgésbe kezdett az asztalon. Mindenki az álságdetektorra meredt.

\- Ez meg mi?

Rowan összenézett Graves-sel. A férfin látszott, hogy bár megőrizte a hideg, magabiztos nyugalmát, a kisugárzása lassan kezd legalább olyan fenyegetővé válni, mint a névtelen mágikus erőé, amely kioltotta a lámpákat a Times Square-n. Még a muglik is érezhették, hogy egy olyan alakkal van dolguk, aki a munkaterületén vezetői pozícióban lehet és tartották a távolságot; Percival Graves-ről nem is lehetett mást gondolni a kiállása, kisugárzása alapján.

\- Ez egy búgócsiga, nem látja? - mondta végül Rowan, majd a szemét forgatta, mikor hazugságának köszönhetően a gyanuszkóp pár pillanatig még nagyobb hangerőre kapcsolt. - Ahogy nézem, gyári hibás… talán ha félrerakják, leáll.

A gyanuszkóp így végül egy polcon kötött ki, s szerencsére valóban abbahagyta a sípolást, de a rendőrök így is furcsálkodó oldalpillantásokat vetettek az irányába.

\- Külföldiek? - jött a következő kérdés, ahogy Graves pénzét kezdték vizsgálgatni, érdeklődve forgatva kezükben a negyed, fél és egész dragotokat.

\- Nem. - közölte mogorván Graves. Hosszú idő óta most szólalt meg először.

\- Én vagyok a külföldi. - szólt közbe bocsánatkérő mosollyal Rowan, miközben az arcizmaival viaskodott, a muglik ugyanis most Graves pálcáját vették fel, igencsak elveszett képpel. Érezte, hogy a férfi mellette megfeszül, ahogy a fegyvere idegen kezekbe kerül, komoly önuralmat igényel tőle az, hogy ne rontson előre.

\- Ez meg mi a rosseb? - horkant fel az egyik rendőr (szürkésen sápadt bőrű, nagy orrú és elálló fülű, Rowant leginkább egy pukwudgie-re emlékeztette).

\- Dunsztom sincs. - vont vállat egy másik. Rowan észrevétlenül elkapta Graves kezét, hogy megakadályozza, hogy a férfi esetleg mindenkit megátkozzon a szobában. Sejtésében csalódnia kellett, Graves meglepő higgadtsággal meg sem mozdult; a nő azonban abban biztos volt, hogy tudja, mit fog csinálni, amint lehetősége adódik erre, hogy a MACUSA-nak biztosan van valamilyen protokollja a hasonló helyzetekre, melyet Graves majd demonstrálni is fog. A rendőrök között ezalatt heves vita robbant ki arról, hogy a varázspálca vajon egy kupakját vesztett gyertyaoltó-e vagy egy félkész cigaretta szipka. A szóváltást csak az akasztotta meg, hogy előkerült két laposüveg is. Rowan maga is meglepetten fordult Graves felé, akinek az arcizma sem rezdült.

\- Még több alkohol? - Pukwudgie lendületesen csavarta le az egyik laposüveg tetejét és beleszagolt, aztán felhördülve, undorodva lökte odébb. - Ennek valami borzalmas szaga van!

Néhány cseppnyi sűrű, sötét sárszerű folyadék az asztallapra hullott és Rowan most már értette a rendőr éles reakcióját és azt, hogy miért csavarta vissza olyan fürgén a tetőt a Százfűlé-főzetet tartalmazó laposüvegre. A másik üveg jóval kisebb volt, erős falú és átlátszó; a benne lévő folyadék tiszta, akár a forrásvíz, és az előző tapasztalat alapján Rowan már tudta is, mi lehet benne…

\- _Ez_ már biztosan alkohol. - jelentette ki komoly képpel Pukwudgie, a szeme elé emelve az üveget. - Valami igencsak erős ital lehet… vodka talán?

\- Nem is tudom. - csóválta a fejét a társa, átvéve az üveget és lecsavarozva a tetejét. - Nincs is semmi szaga.

\- Add csak ide. - Pukwudgie is szagolgatni kezdte a víztiszta folyadékot. Graves megint úgy festett, mint aki komolyan gondolkozik azon, hogy egy-két átokkal véget vet az egész szituációnak, Rowannak ellenben gyanúsan felfelé görbült a szája széle és kíváncsi, feléledő derűvel figyelte, mi fog kisülni a dologból. - Szerintem ez akkor is alkohol.

\- Kétlem.

\- Csak egyféleképpen deríthetjük ki. - Pukwudgie minden további habozás vagy fejtegetés nélkül a szájához emelte az üveget és ivott egy kimért kortyot a benne lévő folyadékból. Rowan hangosan felnyikkant, amit gyorsan igyekezett köhögésnek álcázni. Graves összerezzent, most először aggodalom halovány árnyéka suhant át az arcán.

\- Nos?

\- Az íze nem alkoholra üt. - fintorgott Pukwudgie, még egyszer alaposan megszemlélve az üvegcse tartalmát. - Nincs is semmiféle íze.

\- Mindenesetre ez biztosan alkohol. - emelte fel a tiszt a Rowantól elkobzott Lángnyelv Whiskyt. - Készítsen róla fényképet és dokumentumot, Parker, aztán semmisítse meg.

Parker (Pukwudgie) fontoskodó bólintással vette át az italt.

\- Azonnal, uram. Igazából ilyenkor úgyis haza szoktam vinni a piát és titokban megisszuk a fiúkkal. Teszek én magasról arra a szaros tilalomra.

Rowan alig bírta visszatartani a rátörő nevetést a beálló kínos csendben, a többi mugli bamba, döbbent képének láttán. Mellette Graves meg se rezdült, csak sokatmondóan, lassan és nagyon hosszan fújta ki a levegőt.

\- Mit mondott, Parker? - találta meg végre a hangját a tiszt. - Maga lopja a razziák során lefoglalt és begyűjtött alkoholt?

\- Rendszeresen. - válaszolta szemrebbenés nélkül, bólogatva Parker, akiben a legkevésbé sem tudatosult, hogy épp az egyik legkomolyabb titkát fecsegi ki. Rowan kaján, elégedett örömmel figyelte, hogyan sötétül el a kollégák arca, miközben Parker csak beszélt és beszélt. - Az is előfordult már, hogy kicseréltem vízre a folyadékot az üvegben… Aztán mikor Gibson rendőrfőnök-helyettes egyszer észrevette, feleztünk. Azóta ő is viszi el a többiek háta mögött a zsákmányt, mindig megosztozunk. A feleségén is… de ezt Gibson már nem tudja.

Ha nem lettek volna még mindig szorult helyzetben, Rowannak már rég szúrt volna az oldala a nevetéstől, de még így is remekül szórakozott. A helyzet kezdett egyre kínosabbá válni, Parker ugyanis most azt kezdte részletesen taglalni, hogy tisztelt felettese véleménye szerint mindig is úgy nézett ki, mint egy pávián hátulról, és az esze is hasonló szinten van, a szagáról már nem is beszélve. Rowan és Graves lopva egymásra pillantottak (Rowannak a szituáció ellenére még mindig remegett a szája széle), a tiszt úr feje pedig fokozatosan lilult.

\- Menjenek és tüntessék el őket. - rivallt rá végül Pukwudgie-ra és társára, miközben Rowanékra mutatott. Úgy tűnt, sikerült annyira felingerelni, hogy pillanatnyilag nem akart több időt a kikérdezésre szánni. - Parker, maga meg jöjjön ide vissza, ha végzett.

_ „Parker nagyon nagy bajba fog kerülni.”_ gondolta cseppet sem sajnálkozva Rowan, miközben kivezették őket. Az említett rendőr társa még mindig hitetlenkedve bámult, sehogy sem fért a fejébe, hogy mi üthetett a kollégájába. Rowan és Graves nyugtalanul tekintett hátra az iroda felé, amit elhagytak, s most már Rowan, bár a világért sem vallotta volna be, kissé aggódott is. Elszakították a pálcájától, a holmijától, s noha azok biztonságban voltak, hosszú idő óta most először fordult elő vele, hogy a varázspálcája nem volt nála, védtelennek, fegyvertelennek kitéve őt. Lépései egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodtak, elárulva őt, amiért különösen haragudott. Graves nem szólt semmit, csak figyelte, és bár ez Rowant meglehetősen zavarba hozta, az is eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi képes pálca nélkül is varázsolni, és ez valamelyest megnyugtatta őt.

Az a tény azonban már kevésbé tetszett neki, hogy a zárkában, amelybe ideiglenesen helyezték őket, társaságuk is volt, néhány erősen csavargó fizimiskájú férfiember személyében, akik szintén előzetes letartóztatásban várakoztak további sorsukra.

\- Éjszakára itt maradnak. Majd ha reggel bejön a rendőrfőnök, folytatódik a kikérdezés. - közölte Parker, némileg bamba ábrázattal, amely valószínűleg a megivott bájital mellékhatásának volt betudható. Rowan a helyzetet kihasználva gyorsan közelebb lépett a rácshoz.

\- Milyen biztonsági intézkedéseket alkalmaznak ma este? - tudakolta ártatlanul.

\- Lássuk csak… Ma este öt ember van az őrsön ügyeletes őrségben, valamint a hadnagy úr is benn van az irodában. - közölte készségesen Parker, észre sem véve társa hüledező képét. - Egy ember állandóan figyeli a zárkát természetesen, a kulcsok az ő szobájában vannak. Műszakváltás reggel hatkor lesz.

\- Csodás. - mosolygott vidoran Rowan, miközben Parkert a társa idegesen rángatta el onnan, mielőtt még több belső információt kifecseg. Ahogy a rendőrök távoztak, egy fintorral kísért sóhajjal leült az egyik pad legtávolabbi szélére, próbálva ügyet sem vetni az őt és Graves-t bámuló többi cellatagra. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy mennyire furcsa jelenségnek számíthatnak ezen a helyen mindketten, főleg Graves, akinek elegáns, hibátlanul szabott öltönyéről és egyedi kabátjáról szinte ordított, hogy viselője nem akármilyen közember, és a férfi kisugárzása is szó szerint elfojtotta a többiek jelenlétét. Graves-ben ez egészen biztosan nem tudatosult, nem is fordított rá figyelmet; vizsgálódva, óvatos megfontoltsággal állt a zárka szélén, kifelé szemlélve. Feszült tartása láttán Rowan arcán halvány mosoly suhant át.

\- Most először vagy a rács túloldalán, mi?

Graves mogorván vonta össze a szemöldökét és nem válaszolt, csupán határozott léptekkel körbejárt a zárkában, mint aki igyekszik minél több információt begyűjteni környezetéről, mielőtt egy elegáns, könnyed varázslattal kirobbantja az ajtót a helyéről. Rowan elképzelte, hogy a MACUSA-nál vajon mit szólnának, ha tisztelt, tökéletes főnöküket ebben a helyzetben látnák… ilyesmi valószínűleg eddig egyszer sem esett meg Percival Graves pályafutása során, és Rowan külön derült azon, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a férfinak hivatalosan is le kell majd jelentenie, merre járt, amíg az aurorjai rá vártak a Minisztériumban. Nekidöntötte hátát a hideg falnak és a nyakában lévő medállal kezdett el bíbelődni, egészen addig, amíg Graves le nem ült mellé, méghozzá meglehetősen, zavaróan közel. Nem szólt semmit, csupán kérdőn pillantott a férfira, akinek a szemében a helyzetükhöz egyáltalán nem passzoló aggodalmat vélt felfedezni.

\- Ezek szerint nem tudatosult benned, mennyire népszerű vagy most itt. - felelt csendesen a ki nem mondott kérdésre Graves, fejével alig észrevehetően a cella másik vége felé biccentve. Rowannak nem kellett odanéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, az ottani férfitársaság minden tagja az ő irányába bámul.

\- És? - vont vállat, kevésbé határozottan, mint szerette volna.

\- Ne tégy úgy, mint aki nem tart tőlük. - csóválta meg a fejét Graves, mire Rowan elpirult. - Nincs pálcád, védtelen vagy, nem mintha ezek a magnixek bármit is sejtenének erről. - Rowanra pillantott, s habár tekintete legalább olyan szigorú volt, mintha valamelyik beosztottjára nézne, a nőnek most kifejezetten jól esett, hogy ott van mellette. Graves ugyan nem mondta ki, de az arcán tükröződő elszántságból leolvasható volt, hogy figyel Rowanra, a nő pedig akaratlanul is közelebb húzódott hozzá.

\- Igazi úriember vagy, Graves. És miért nem csináltál semmi… tudod…? - kérdezte suttogva, meglengetve maga előtt a kezét, utalva arra, hogy a férfinak nincs szüksége pálcára ahhoz, hogy varázsoljon. - Ki tudnád húzni magad a bajból, nem?

\- Nem akkor, amikor társaságunk van. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Graves. - Ráadásul nem tudom, hogyan működnek a magnixek rendfenntartó-főhadiszállásai. Ha ezeket itt el is intézem és kijutunk, semmi sem garantálja, hogy valahonnan nem figyelik ezt a helységet. A jelen helyzetben már csak az hiányozna, hogy a magnix szemtanúk szerteszaladjanak és krízishelyzet álljon elő.

\- Oh. - Rowan sóhajtva döntötte hátra a fejét. - Akkor csak Reynardra számíthatunk. Már úton van, biztos kitalál valamit.

\- Honnan tudhatná a fivéred, hogy mi történt? - kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel Graves.

\- Megüzentem neki. Nézd. - Rowan óvatosan kijjebb húzta a medálja láncát, hogy a férfi is láthassa az ékszer hátulján Reynard írását. Elmosolyodott Graves arcának láttán. - A tárgy párja Rey-nél van, egy zsebóra. Amit én válaszolok, az azon jelenik meg. Megszokhattad volna, hogy tele vagyunk furcsa tárgyakkal.

\- Remélem, nem arra a szőnyegre gondolsz… - dünnyögte Graves, olyan rosszalló arckifejezéssel, amit még az aznap történtek együttesen sem tudtak előcsalni belőle.

\- Ali a táskámban maradt. Ne aggódj, nem tud kijönni onnan. - biggyesztette le az ajkát Rowan. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem kedvelitek egymást.

\- Szóval a fivéreddel ilyesmit csináltok? Tárgyakat bűvöltök meg? - kérdezte Graves, miután körbenézve meggyőződött arról, hogy a szavait nem hallhatják. Rowan vállat vont.

\- Egy-két tárgy igazán hasznos tud lenni. - mondta, aztán kajánul elvigyorodott, ahogy újra a medáljára pillantott. - Rey azt írja, áll a bál a MACUSA-nál. Nem tudják, mi történt és hová tűntél… mondd, arról is jelentést kell írnod, hogy a magnix hatóságok letartóztattak és lecsuktak alkoholizálásért? Fogadni mernék, hogy senki sem hinné el. - megremegett a szája széle, ahogy elképzelte, amint Percival Graves, a MACUSA feje, a tökéletesség, a hivatali mintakép benyújtja a jelentését az este csodás eseményeiről. Úgy tűnt, ez Graves-t meglehetősen kellemetlenül érinti, Rowan látta a tekintetében, noha a férfi nem véleményezte a dolgot. Végül Rowan sóhajtott egyet és az ő arca is elkomorult kissé. - Na jó… Hidd el, nem akartam, hogy így történjen, tényleg nem. Nem állt szándékomban ilyen helyzetbe hozni téged.

Graves lassan visszapillantott rá. Rowan kíváncsian kutatta a sötét szempárt, próbálva kiolvasni belőle a választ. Aztán mindketten enyhén összerezzentek, ahogy egyik cellatársuk harsányan odafütyült a nőnek. Rowan szemforgatva fakadt ki.

\- Nem igaz, már legalább egy órája itt ülünk!

\- Tíz perce. - helyesbített rezzenéstelen arccal Graves, mire Rowan felnyögött.

o ~ . ~ o

Az idő kellemetlen, kínos lassúsággal vánszorgott előre. Múlását nem tudták követni, óra nem volt a közelben, így Rowan csak találgatni tudott, milyen hosszú ideje várakoznak már. Graves mozdulatlanul, szinte szoborként ült mellette és a nő elképzelni sem tudta, mi járhat a fejében (a tippjei kimerültek a MACUSA-jelentés megfogalmazásának és a történtek következményeként kialakuló új törvény pontokba szedésének témájánál). Ráadásul Graves korábbi aggodalma sem volt teljesen alaptalan. Rowan kelletlenül tudatosította magában, hogy a cella másik végében ücsörgő alakok egyre leplezetlenebbül bámulják őt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha társa nem ülne mellette, már többet is megengedtek volna maguknak; a kérdés csak az volt, hogy Graves tiszteletet parancsoló megjelenése meddig tartja őket távol. Rowan kissé meglepetten látta, hogy a férfi arca olyasfajta komorságot tükröz, amelyet keményebb varázslatok végehajtása előtt szokott vágni.

Szerencsére ilyesfajta konfliktusra nem került sor.

\- Nézd! - suttogta hirtelen Rowan, könyökével megbökve Graves-t és a magnixek irányába intett a szemével. Azok valamely rejtélyes okból kifolyólag mind ásítozni kezdtek, aztán lassan lecsukódott a szemük. Volt, amelyik ültében aludt el, egy másik lecsúszott a padról és elterült a földön, vagy épp meglehetősen nevetséges pózban, arccal a rácsnak dőlve érte az álom. Néhány perccel később már valamennyi buzgón hortyogott, Rowan és Graves pedig felpattanva léptek közelebb a rácshoz, várva, hogy mi fog következni.

\- Ezt elszúrtad, Ro.

Reynard Corbitt laza nyugalommal lépett elő a zárkához vezető ajtó mögül, ujján egy kulcscsomót pörgetve, amelyet aztán nem is használt, hisz egy egyszerű _Alohomora_-bűbájjal felnyitotta a zárat.

\- Kedvesen fogalmazol. - vigyorodott el Rowan, ahogy megkönnyebbülten odalépett hozzá. - Már vártunk.

\- Hogy juthatott eszedbe ilyesmi? Már megint bajba keverted magad. - csóválta meg a fejét Reynard, miközben kissé feljebb tolta a monokliját. - Mindenesetre úgy fest, sikerült jól céloznom és nem talált el titeket az altató varázslatom. A falon keresztül nehezebb irányítani…

\- Szóval működik? - Rowan lelkesen hajolt közelebb, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a monoklit.

\- Teljes mértékben. - bólogatott Reynard. Graves is feléjük fordult, kérdő tekintettel, mire Rowan megvonta a vállát.

\- Mondtam neked, hogy szeretünk tárgyakat megbűvölni. Ennek még az aurorjaid is hasznát vennék, többet is tud, mint szilárd dolgokon átpillantani.

\- A falakon átlátva nem volt nehéz feltérképeznem a helyet és megtalálnom titeket. - Reynard elégedetten fonta össze a karjait. - A muglik mind alszanak, a varázslat úgy fél óra elteltével fog megszűnni. Ideje mennünk… Graves-t úgyis a fél MACUSA keresi már.

\- Amneziálni kell. - szólalt meg az említett, tekintetével az alvó varázstalanokat vizsgálva. - Nem hagyhatunk magunk után semmit, ez a törvény.

A Corbitt ikrek összenéztek.

\- Ezeket itt elintézem. - mondta végül Reynard. Rowan biccentett.

\- Addig mi összeszedjük a holminkat. Majd gyere utánunk.

Ő és Graves sietős léptekkel indultak visszafele. Az épületben nyomasztó csend honolt; a cellát őrző rendőr a fal mellé roskadva mélyen aludt és más sem mozdult, a folyosók kihaltak voltak, nyomasztóbbak, mint mikor először végigsétáltak rajtuk. Az irodába visszaérve, ahol nem olyan rég kihallgatták őket, megtalálták az ügyeletes tisztet az asztalra borulva, valamint Parkert, akit egy széken ülve ért az álom. Rowan fején átfutott a gondolat, hogy a rendőrnek vajon milyen következményekkel kellett szembenéznie, miután benyakalta Graves bájitalát, s vajon mi mindent beszélt még össze, mielőtt Reynard varázslata kiütötte.

\- Azért, ha máskor kedvem támadna alkoholt venni… nagyon kérlek, tartóztass le előtte te, vagy valami. - mosolygott kimerülten Graves-re, miközben ő is a polcokhoz sietett, megszerezve a táskáját. Azonnal elővette a pálcáját, megnyugodva simítva végig az ismerős markolat felületén. Graves már a kabátját vette fel.

\- Amneziáljuk. - mondta kurtán, az ügyeletes tisztre szegezve a pálcáját, melynek vége haloványan fényleni kezdett emléktörlő varázslatát kísérve. Rowan bólintott és a másik rendőr felé fordult, felemelve a saját pálcáját, habozva egy pillanatig. Hallotta közben a lépteket, Reynard is visszaért, az ajtóban megállva rájuk várt.

\- _Exmemoriam_. - suttogta Rowan, és elkomorodó arccal figyelte a felderengő, fátyolos kék fényt, tudva, hogy az előtte lévő ember tekintete most üressé válna, ha épp őt nézné és nem aludna, hogy elvesz tőle valamit, amihez nem lenne joga. Aztán ahogy jött, a fény kihunyt, a varázslat véget ért, Rowan pedig kelletlenül vette észre, hogy öccse és Graves őt figyeli. Fintorogva eresztette lejjebb a pálcáját. - Gyűlölöm ezt a bűbájt.

Csend borult rájuk, Reynard zavartan lépkedett egyik lábáról a másikra, Rowan a pálcáját forgatta az ujjai között. Végül Graves volt az, aki megszólalt.

\- Ideje mennünk.

Rowan felocsúdva rázta meg a fejét, s elmerengő hangulata pont úgy múlt el, ahogy az előbb végrehajtott varázslata.

\- Várj… várj egy percet.

\- Mit csinálsz? - Graves óvatos készültséggel figyelte, ahogy a nő egy néma begyűjtőbűbájjal magához hív egy mappát, majd az asztalra teszi és gyorsan belelapoz a tartalmába.

\- Ha már itt vagyunk… - dünnyögte olvasás közben. - Gyere csak, Rey. Támadt egy ötletem… Remélem, rá tudunk segíteni a nyomozásunkra pár itteni adat feltárásával.

\- Nem rossz gondolat. - hajolt a mappa fölé Reynard is, míg Graves türelmetlenül toporgott a hátuk mögött, s most már ketten bújták a dokumentumokat.

\- Máris megvagyunk, Graves. De ismerd el, jóval egyszerűbb innen összeszedni néhány információt, mint bejárni értük egész New York-ot. Ez korábban is eszembe juthatott volna, körülnézni egy rendőrörsön vagy épp egy bíróságon… bár neked nem tetszett volna. - Rowan türelmetlenül pöccintett a pálcájával, apró fénygömböt varázsolva a fejük fölé, hogy jobban lássanak, aztán hirtelen felderült az arca. - Ez lesz az. Menjenek a búbánatos sárkánytrágyába azzal a nyolc vállalat-töredékkel, most itt van majdnem mind, névvel, címmel, telephelyekkel együtt. Így már könnyebb lesz megtalálni…

Reynard figyelmeztető pillantására elharapta a mondat végét, de Graves még így is elgondolkodva nézte őt, mintha tudná, hogy a ki nem mondott szavak nem éppen azok lettek volna, amelyekről neki tudomása van. Végül mégsem szólt semmit, Rowan mégis úgy érezte, mintha belé látna. Ő és Reynard tartották magukat ahhoz, amit megbeszéltek, amikor Amerikába érkeztek: valódi céljukat összemosták a munkaüggyel, annak nevében kutattak titokban az ereklye után… Az ereklye után, amely talán nem is volt itt, amely talán örökre elveszett.

Ha viszont nem így történt, ő és Reynard fogják megtalálni, s ebbe nem nyúlhat bele senki, sem a brit Minisztérium, sem a MACUSA... és még Percival Graves sem.

\- Lemásoltam. - jelentette büszkén Reynard. Néhány perccel később már kinn álltak a rendőrőrs előtt, nem messze a Times Square-től, egy sötét, néptelen mellékutcában, ahová a neonfények alig-alig értek el. Rowan fázósan vonta össze magán a kabátját.

\- Hát… ez csodálatos éjszaka volt, méltó folytatása az előzőnek. - jegyezte meg. Graves még csak el se mosolyodott.

\- Akkor holnap. - mondta megfordulva. Rowan utána sietett.

\- Hé, várj! Veled megyek. - amikor Graves felvonta a szemöldökét, fejcsóválva fonta össze a karjait. - Őszintén mondtam, hogy sajnálom a történteket. Nem hitted el? Természetesen eljövök a MACUSA-hoz és szétkürtölöm, hogy Percival Graves alkoholizált… - elvigyorodott. - Na jó, a másik felét nem teszem meg. De szeretném látni a jelentésedet a ma estéről, és közölni Picquery-vel, hogy miattam kényszerültél távol maradni a munkától. Rajtam felőlem aztán elverheti, az én hírnevemen már nem ront.

Most először látott valamiféle melegséget csillanni Graves szemében, valamit a komorság és a szavai által kiváltott enyhe hitetlenkedés mellett, valamit, amitől egy pillanat alatt sokkal emberibb lett, ami miatt nem tudta elengedni a tekintetét.

\- Komolyan gondolom. - tette hozzá csendesen, nem tudva, kell-e győzködnie a férfit, de csupán Reynard sóhajtott fel a háttérben, beletörődve, hogy ezek szerint neki is van még egy útja a MACUSA-hoz. - Indulunk?

Graves lassan, beleegyezően bólintott.

Néhány pillanattal később pedig már semmi sem emlékeztetett arra, hogy ők hárman aznap este ott jártak volna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pukwudgie egy őshonos észak-amerikai varázslény, amely az európai kobold nagyon távoli rokona. Alacsony, szürkés bőrű és nagy fülű lény, amely kisebb csoportokban él Amerika vadabb tájain. Érdekesség, hogy az amerikai varázslóiskola, az Ilvermorny egyik házának is Pukwudgie a neve.


	10. 9. fejezet

**9\. FEJEZET: SÉTA A HÓESÉSBEN**

A későbbi decemberi időjárás még nagyobb hideget hozott, ugyanakkor a viharos szélfújás a napok elteltével egyre gyengült, majd átadta helyét a karácsonyi hangulatot még inkább erősítő és meghittebbé tevő jelenségnek: a hóesésnek. New York-ban mindez persze csupán addig volt látványos, amíg a hó el nem érte az aszfaltot, ahol az automobilok füstje feketévé színezte, és azonnal szürke, sáros latyakká olvadt, amely átáztatta az ember cipőjét - Queenie Goldstein legalább is erről panaszkodott a Corbitt ikreknek, miközben egy kávéstálcával a kezében végigsétált a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság osztályának egyik folyosóján.

Az utolsó munkanap volt, a szenteste előtti délután. Az ünnepre való várakozás a MACUSA épületét is megszépítette. A főcsarnok és a szintek hangulatos díszítést kaptak, a már megszokottá vált, elvarázsolt hószállingózás mellett el nem olvadó jégcsapok csillogtak a korlátokon, fenyőágak, füzérek és világító díszek szőttek be minden szabad helyet, a levegőbe bűvölt fahéjas narancs- és mézeskalácsillat pedig békés, nosztalgikus érzést keltett Rowanban, aki már évek óta nem ünnepelte különösebben a karácsonyt. A minisztériumi alkalmazottak is lelkesen, ünnepi hangulatban töltötték napjaikat: egyesek az íróasztalukat dekorálták ki apró hógömbökkel, varázslatos kis díszekkel, másoknak az öltözéke is a karácsony szellemét idézte (Queenie aznap például egy feltűnő piros-zöld ruhát viselt). A kollegák süteményekkel kínálgatták egymást, többen dalra fakadtak alkalmanként, az utolsó napon pedig előkerültek az ajándékok is. Mindenki boldog volt, az ünnepi hangulatnak kijáróan izgatott. Kivéve egyetlen személyt.

\- Itt vagyok, Ms. Goldstein!

Percival Graves sietett feléjük a folyosón, kezében egy nagy köteg, valószínűleg átnézésre és aláírásra váró dokumentummal. Queenie kissé ijedten szökkent egyet, míg Rowan és Reynard a falhoz hátráltak, hogy kitérjenek az érkező Graves útjából. A férfi hozzájuk érve megtorpant, futó köszönésképp odabiccentve a Corbitt ikreknek. Rowan kissé meglepetten tanulmányozta őt; Graves fáradtnak tűnt, a szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, s határozott, egyenes tartása ellenére látszott rajta, hogy valószínűleg napok óta megállás nélkül dolgozik. Őt szemlátomást nem érdekelte különösebben a karácsony ténye, úgy legalább is biztosan nem, ha az olyasmit hátráltatott, mint a hivatali kötelesség és a munkája, és a beosztottjai biztosan jól tudták már, hogy a MACUSA fejére aztán nem hat az ünnepi hangulat.

\- Egyeztetnem kellett néhány dologgal kapcsolatban. Innen át is veszem, köszönöm. - Graves kicsit feljebb emelte a karját, már amennyire az iratoktól tudta és könnyeden fordított a tenyerén, mire Queenie kezéből kiemelkedett a tálca és lebegve megállt mellette.

\- Mr. Graves, szívesen beviszem… - mondta Queenie, a férfi azonban egy fejcsóválással belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Nem szükséges. További szép napot. - azzal belépett az irodájába és az ajtó nyomban be is csukódott mögötte. Queenie és a Corbitt ikrek egy darabig csak bámultak utána.

\- Munkamániás. - jelentette ki végül Rowan, enyhe megvetéssel a hangjában, ami azonban nem Graves-nek szólt, és ahogy lassan elindultak visszafele, minduntalan hátratekingetett. - Mondd Queenie, mindig ilyen unalmas alak? A karácsonyt is itt fogja tölteni?

A MACUSA épülete eddigre már szinte kihalt volt. Az alkalmazottak többsége már végzett a munkával, mindenki sietett haza ünnepelni, a családjához, sőt, aki tehette, aznap már be se ment dolgozni. Queenie-nek is ez volt az utolsó kávéja, amit ki kellett vinnie, ő is alig várta már, hogy hazaindulhasson. Most Reynarddal együtt lassítottak, Rowant figyelve, aki megtorpant. Volt abban valami, ahogy összenéztek, ami kissé bosszantotta őt.

\- Jó okklumentor. Szinte semmit sem tudunk róla… - vonta meg végül a vállát Queenie és óvatosan az említett személy irodájának irányába pislogott. - Sosem vesz részt az osztály ajándékozásain és karácsonyi partiján, és a szobája tíz méteres körzetében tilos dekorációt feltenni. Oh és ki nem állhatja, ha valaki Percynek hívja. Ha kopogsz az ajtaján és nem válaszol, legalább fél perc elteltével tanácsos újra próbálkozni, ha előbb zavarod, elég ingerült lesz. Bár szinte mindig azonnal ajtót nyit, legfeljebb bevetések miatt van távol. Még ilyenkor is dolgozik, holnap is be fog jönni… azt hiszem, a munkája a családja. Ma már a hatodik kávét vittem neki.

\- Miért, mit vársz attól az embertől, akinek még a monogramos zsebkendője is milliméter pontosan az élére van hajtva? - vonta fel a szemöldökét fejcsóválva Rowan, miközben tovább indult, vissza a lift felé, elhaladva társai között. Queenie elszontyolodva nézte a tarkóját és egy egészen aprót sóhajtott; hogy miért, azt Reynard nem tudhatta… ő ígéretet tett, hogy nem néz Rowan fejébe. Nővérében viszont az is tudatosult, hogy jelenleg a megszokottnál eggyel több legilimentor tartózkodik a társaságában, ugyanis meglehetősen elvörösödve, idegesen megvillanó tekintettel fordult Queenie felé. - Ha lehet, ne turkálj a gondolataimban.

\- Ne haragudj. - Queenie megszeppenten hajtotta lejjebb a fejét. - Én nem tanultam meg ezt úgy irányítani, mint Reynard. És hidd el, én is sajnálom őt… borzasztó magányos lehet ilyenkor is csak dolgozni…

\- Én nem érzek semmit, világos? - jelentette ki élesen Rowan. Reynard kissé összezavarodva pislogott egyik nőről a másikra. Rowan harapós kedve bőven kitartott addig, míg a hármas visszaért Queenie helyére. A boszorkány a szokottnál bizonytalanabb mozdulatokkal készítette össze a holmiját, néha-néha az ikrek felé pislogva, akik már a kabátjukat vették.

\- Visszamentek a szállodába? - tudakolta. Rowan és Reynard összenéztek.

\- Igazából még nem találtuk ki, mit csinálunk az este. - válaszolta Reynard. Queenie arcán felragyogott egy mosoly.

\- Esetleg nem lenne kedvetek eljönni hozzánk? Tinával kettesben vagyunk, ritkán van vendégünk… de ma este töltött pulykát sütök és lesz sütemény is, egy kis karácsonyi vacsora. Szívesen látnálak titeket és Tina is biztosan. Együtt ünnepelni sokkal szebb, főleg ilyenkor.

\- Nem lennénk a terhetekre? - kérdezte Reynard, bár arca már most felderült a meghívástól. Queenie felkacagva rázta a fejét.

\- Dehogyis, gyertek! Igaz, a lakásba elvileg nem vihetünk fel férfiakat, de majd megoldjuk…

\- Majd láthatatlanná válok addig. - mosolyodott el halványan, hálásan Reynard. - Köszönöm, Queenie. Ro?

Rowan elgondolkozva nézett végig az öccsén. Reynard boldog volt, őszintén boldog, ami nagyon ritkán fordult elő, főképp, ha valamiféle társasági témáról volt szó. Reynard végre talált valakit, aki megérti őt és a világát, amelybe gyakran még Rowan sem láthatott teljesen bele (az utóbbi időben MACUSA-szerte rebesgették, hogy Rey és Queenie között van valami, de ez természetesen nem így volt; Reynard nem barátnőt talált, hanem olyasvalakit, akire igazán szüksége volt: egy barátot). És Rowan tudta, hogy ő most felesleges lenne ezen az összejövetelen. Az utóbbi időben úgyis inkább a magányt preferálta, főképp ünnepek alkalmával, kereste az elvonulást. Idén sem kívánt másképp tenni.

És persze egy kicsit, igazán kicsit, annyira, hogy említeni sem kívánta büszkesége, tartott a két legilimentor társaságától.

\- Nagyon kedves tőled Queenie, de ha nem bántalak meg vele, inkább magamban maradnék. - halványan elmosolyodott. - Ne haragudj, Rey… nem bánod?

\- Már megint egyedül akarsz lenni? - Reynard aggódva nézett rá. - Ez nem jó így, Ro.

\- Most ne ezzel foglalkozz. - Rowan az öccse vállára tette a kezét, komolyan a szemébe nézve. - Menj el, élvezd a nyugalmat és a társaságot, mulass jól; igazán megérdemled. Valami ilyesmi kell most neked… nekem pedig nem menne az ünneplés, egyszerűen nem. Remélem, nem bántalak meg ezzel…

\- Nem, de nem értek egyet. - csóválta a fejét Reynard. - Biztos megfelel ez így?

Rowan megvonta a vállát.

\- Jelenleg megteszi. Addig is, tudok kicsit dolgozni az ügyünkön. Ráfére az anyagainkra némi átnézés. - jelentőségteljesen Queenie felé nézett, aki a holmiját már összeszedte és most zavartan toporgott a helyén, majd finoman eltolta az öccsét. - No, menjetek. Érezd jól magad, Rey. Én pedig meglátogatom a Sparkbucks-ot és kieszem őket abból az isteni mézeskalács-készletükből.

o ~ . ~ o

Tizenegyet ütött a bárpult mögötti szekrényen díszelgő állóóra. Rowan Corbitt futólag felpillantott, hogy pontosítsa magában az időt, majd ivott néhány kortyot a poharában lévő melange-ból. Még volt fél órája zárásig; már csak azért is kedvelte a Sparkbucks-ot, mert az étkező még az ünnepek alkalmával is sokáig tartott nyitva (igaz, ekkorra már csak a házimanó-személyzet dolgozott). Rowan az egyik hátsó, figyelemből kieső asztalnál ütött tanyát, elkülönülve a többi vendégtől, bár az idő múlásával egyre többen távoztak, és végül csak ő maradt, meg egy fiatal pár az első asztalok valamelyikénél, az ablak mellett. Rowan nyújtózott egyet, óvatosan, hogy a mozdulattal ne zavarja meg Alit; a repülő szőnyeg puhán, melegen terült a vállára, magát közönséges, varázstalan anyagdarabnak tettetve, de Rowannak így is jól esett a jelenléte. A nő előtt az asztalon több könyv és papiros feküdt, némelyik réges-régi, szakadozott, rajta az írás megfakult. Az egyik nyitott könyv megsárgult oldalán, néhány jegyzet mellett egy kehely egyszerű, rajzolt képe sejlett fel… Rowan megtámasztotta a homlokát és úgy betűzte ki a rúnákkal felrótt szöveget, összehasonlítva azt az egyik legrégebbinek tűnő pergamenlap tartalmával, miközben félretolta a jegyzetelésre használt kiskönyvét; ebben immár leírva szerepelt mindaz az információ, különböző helyszínek címe, melyeket a mugli rendőrökkel kapcsolatos kaland során szerzett meg, fölötte számos más, európai helyszín, amit Reynarddal már mind bejártak, mind áthúzva… és a kivágott újságcikk, melyet Reynard vett észre azon a halloween estén, amely ide vezette őket New York-ba. Ahol aztán minden másképp alakult, mint számítottak rá. Rowan megdörzsölte a homlokát, hogy visszaterelje figyelmét a munkájához, aztán rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az a bizonyos elsuhanó fekete-fehér kabát, a magas alak képe nem csak elkalandozó gondolataiban volt jelen.

Percival Graves valóban ott állt a bárpultnál, átvéve a rendelését. Talán megérezte, hogy valaki ránéz, talán már akkor észrevette Rowant, amikor bejött, tekintetük mindenesetre találkozott, és Graves, kezében a poharával odasétált a nő asztalához.

\- Te sosem mész haza? - kérdezte fejcsóválva Rowan, de a szája sarkában ott bujkált egy mosoly, elárulva, hogy bár meglepte, örül a hirtelen társaságnak. Karjával óvatosan egymásra tolta a jegyzeteit, hogy azok tartalma ne legyen olvasható, de még így is elkapta Graves gyors pillantását, amely a kehely-rajz felé villant.

\- Nem számítottam arra, hogy bárki lesz még itt, főképp rád nem. - mondta a férfi, kissé csodálkozó tekintettel hajolva közelebb. Ügyet sem vetett Ali sarkának felháborodott integetésére, amellyel a szőnyeg egyaránt jelezni kívánta, hogy ő is jelen van, valamint valamiféle szándékot is mutatott afelé, hogy elhessegesse a számára nemkívánatos személyt. - Hol van a fivéred?

\- Elment a Goldstein-nővérekhez ünnepelni, én viszont nem vagyok oda annyira a pulykáért. Kiugrottál némi italért a munka mellé? - Rowan érdeklődve mérte végig Graves-t, kissé felemelkedve belelesett a poharába. - Forró csokoládé? Komolyan?

\- Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy csak kávét iszom? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. - New York-ban egyedül itt készítik elfogadhatóan a forró csokoládét.

\- Oh. - Rowan halvány mosollyal nézett fel rá, Graves pedig olvashatatlan arccal kutatta a tekintetét. Mindketten zavarban voltak a hirtelen, kiszámíthatatlan találkozástól; Graves-t őszintén meglepte, hogy ott találja Rowant ilyen későn, egyedül, Rowan pedig enyhe bosszankodással ismerte be magának, hogy Queenie-nek igaza volt, amikor kimondta, amit a fejében látott. Végül kissé bizonytalanul köszörülte meg a torkát, számítva a nemleges válaszra. - Nem ülsz le egy kicsit? Csak pár percre.

Graves szótlanul figyelte őt, tekintetében mintha valamilyen ki nem mondott kérdés csillant volna, aztán bólintott és helyet foglalt Rowannal szemben. Ali visszakozva hátrébb csúszott a nő vállán.

\- Azt hittem, a fivéreddel közösen ünnepeltek, vagy hazamentetek Nagy-Britanniába. - jegyezte meg. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Terveztük, hogy hazaugrunk, megnézni a házat meg ilyesmik. Távollétünkben Ben bácsikánk a főnök és ő egy kissé különc. - vont vállat, miközben mintegy mellékesen eltüntette az asztalra pakolt könyveket és pergameneket a táskájában. - De majd csak pár napra megyünk, és most közbejött Rey-nek ez a meghívás. Én annyira nem rajongok az ünnepekért, az utóbbi években nem volt hozzá hangulatom. Volt, hogy néha meglátogattuk a nagybátyánkat és nála töltöttük a karácsonyt, de ő meghalt tavasszal. Most ez valahogy jobb így… No és te? Nem kívánok beleszólni, de neked sincs valami karácsonyra hangolt képed. Azt már láttam, hogy a MACUSA vezetője számára nem nagyon létezik az a fogalom, hogy pihenés, de azért mégis, az évben legalább egyszer lazíthatnál. Magamat is meglepem ezzel a kijelentéssel, de nem jó téged ennyire kikészültnek látni.

A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét és belekortyolt az italába. Valóban nagyon kimerültek tűnt, s mivel az utóbbi napokban Rowan csak futólag találkozott vele (hirtelen rendkívül sok lett a munka, a közös ügyeikben ellenben semmi fejlemény), ez a változás még szembeötlőbb volt.

\- Itt másképp működnek a dolgok, mint Londonban, tapasztaltam már a két város, a két Minisztérium közti különbséget ennél könnyebb időszakokban is. - mondta végül. - Más körülmények, más törvények. New York sosem nyugszik.

\- Mindenesetre kezdem megszeretni ezt a sosem nyugvó várost. - Rowan körbepillantott a Sparkbucks zöld-fehér falain, a hatalmas tükrökön. - Igazad van, nagyon más, de tetszik… van valamiféle egyedi stílusa. És ezek szerint te is jártál már Londonban.

\- Néhányszor, munkaügyben. - bólintott Graves. - Legutóbb még évekkel ezelőtt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy akkoriban már a Minisztériumban dolgoztam volna. - Rowan halkan felkuncogott. - Emlékeznék rád, az biztos. Akkor is a MACUSA feje voltál már?

\- Csak az Auror Parancsnokságé. - válaszolt a férfi, s tekintetén egy pillanatra mintha halvány derű suhant volna át, oly feltűnően megváltoztatva a vonásait, hogy Rowan nem tehetett mást, mint bámulta őt. - Ami azt illeti, én is biztosan emlékeznék rád, Corbitt.

A nő enyhe zavarral emelte az orra elé a poharát, miközben érezte, hogy a vállán pihenő Ali kissé szorosabban borul rá, szinte hátrahúzza, amit Graves nem vett észre. Több szó nem hangzott el közöttük; némán iszogattak tovább, nagy ritkán egymásra pillantva, s bár egyikük sem vallotta be, mindkettejüknek jól esett a társaság, valami, amit egyikük sem remélt ettől az estétől. Ahogy a percek elteltek, s lassan eljött a záróra, Rowan kelletlenül állt fel és vette a kabátját, visszaküldve Alit a táskájába, hogy elkerülje annak lehetőségét, hogy az illegális szőnyeg újra feltűnést okozzon.

Graves az ajtónál várt rá. Odakinn már koromfekete volt az ég, melyet még a város karácsonyi fényei sem tudtak túlragyogni, s nagy pelyhekben, sűrűn hullott a hó, akár azokon a szép ünnepi képeslapokon, melyeket Rowan gyermekkorában annyira kedvelt. Graves kinn állt a hóesésben, kabátján pár pillanatig megültek a hópelyhek, és ő némán nyújtotta Rowan felé a karját, ahogy a nő odaért mellé.

\- Nem mész vissza? - Rowan tekintete kérdőn, meglepetten villant a túloldalon álló Woolworth Building felé, aztán már csak őt nézte, miközben elfogadta a gesztust és belékarolt, és lassan elindultak felfelé a Broadway-en. Graves csupán a fejét ingatta, válasza ott volt a tekintetében, és Rowan nem ellenkezett; valamiféle eddig nem tapasztalt örömmel hagyta, hogy a férfi ott lépkedjen az oldalán, karja a karjában, s szavakkal egyikük sem fejtette ki a történtek ezen alakulását.

A kései órán alig volt más az utakon rajtuk kívül; úgy tűnt, ilyenkor még New York nyüzsgő városa is elcsendesedett valamelyest. Az idő egy kicsivel hűvösebbre fordult, kipirosította Rowan arcát, ő pedig halványan elmosolyodott, finoman szorítva meg a mellette lépkedő férfi karját. Ha valaki korábban azt mondta volna neki, hogy ezen az estén Percival Graves-szel fog sétálgatni (akitől köztudottan MACUSA-szerte az összes kollegája tiszteletteljes három lépés távolságot tartott), kedvétől függően vagy kineveti, vagy rontást szór rá. És most mégis itt volt, bár hogy miként esett mindez, legalább akkora rejtély volt számára, mint Hector Fawley Mágiaügyi Miniszterré választása.

\- Ilyesmire többször is sort lehetne keríteni. - jegyezte meg. Már jó ideje sétáltak némán, talán éjfél is elmúlt bőven, talán több, mint egy órája. - Jól áll neked a hóesés.

\- Hm. - Graves arcán az érdeklődés halvány jele suhant át, teljesen megváltoztatva az általában főnökösen komoly vonásait. Mindketten az ég felé pillantottak, a sötétségből aláhulló fehérséget nézve.

\- A birtokunk Darlington város mellett van. Télen teljesen ellepi a hó… - Rowan felemelte a kezét, úgy gyönyörködött a kesztyűjén megülő, lassan elolvadó hópelyhekben. - Itt is csodaszép, ahogy esik… kár, hogy az aszfalton nem marad meg, eltűnik rögtön.

Graves figyelte őt egy darabig, majd lassan kinyújtotta maga előtt a karját. Rowan nem látta a tenyeréből sugárzó mágiát, csupán érezte. Először észre sem vette a változást, ám ahogy egyre több hópehely esett az útra, feltűnt neki, hogy nem olvadnak el; megmaradnak, s ahogy egyre halmozódnak, puha, fehér szőnyeget képeznek az eddig latyakos, szürke aszfalton, finoman ropogva a talpuk alatt.

\- A hókotrók nem lesznek túl boldogok. - jegyezte meg Graves, és Rowan meglepettségére halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán. A nő csillogó szemmel nézte a havat.

\- Ez gyönyörű… - felmosolygott a férfira. - Ezt mondanád haszontalan varázslatnak, nem igaz?

\- Máskor talán igen. - ingatta a fejét Graves. - Most viszont van helye, úgy érzem. És még az általad oly ellenszenvesnek ítélt pálcatartási engedélyemen sem fog megjelenni, mint legutóbb alkalmazott varázslat… holnap majd nem fogadnak azzal, hogy miért bűvöltem meg a havat.

\- Kinek jutna eszébe rajtad kívü, hogy bemenjen dolgozni december 25.-én… Várjunk csak, azon az engedélyen magától változik, hogy mi volt az utolsó végrehajtott varázslatom? - meredt a férfira hitetlenkedve Rowan. Graves felvonta a szemöldökét és komoly képpel bólintott, de a tekintete továbbra is nyitottabb, közvetlenebb maradt.

\- Látszik, hogy egyszer sem néztél rá, mióta megkaptad.

\- Minek nézegettem volna? Merlinre, te és a papírjaid… - Rowan fejcsóválva fordult újra az út irányába, de valójából egy cseppet sem neheztelt Graves-re. A férfi varázslatának köszönhetően lassan az egész Broadway fehérbe borult, és Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy a hó másnapra is meg fog maradni. - Az utóbbi években nem volt alkalmam vagy hangulatom ilyesmikben gyönyörködni… nem a törvényeidben, hanem _ebben_, mielőtt félreértenéd. Tudod, szerettem a nagybátyámat, de nem volt egy könnyű természet, ha vele ünnepeltem, mindennek körülötte kellett forognia. Előtte meg… - Rowan az ajkába harapott, elfordította a fejét. Graves észrevette a változást, s tudta, mi lett volna a folytatás. Nem erőltette, hogy a nő tovább beszéljen, és Rowan érezte, hogy ugyanígy tett volna, ha épp nem kettesben vannak, távol a munkától és kötelességektől, ha hirtelen visszatértek volna a MACUSA elnöki termébe, ahol hiába faggatták Rowant, hogy szóljon azokról az időkről. A nőből váratlanul mégis előtörtek a szavak, kiszámíthatatlan keserűséggel. - Merlinre, milyen ostoba voltam akkor! Persze sokakat megszédített Grindelwald ereje, a karizmája és a beszédei. Nem ismertem senkit, aki úgy meg tudta szólítani az embereket, ahogy ő, aki többekre ekkora hatással lett volna. Olyan bűvereje van, mellyel szinte magához láncolta a követőit, s ebből lehetetlen kiszakadni. Néha magam sem tudom, én hogy szabadultam, miért voltam képes otthagyni őt.

Magát is meglepte azzal, hogy kimondta mindezt. Talán már rég vágyott arra, hogy beszéljen valakinek, legalább néhány mondat erejéig, s most valahogy könnyen is jött, könnyebben, mint valaha hitte, hogy fog; a mellette lépkedő Graves pedig most nem az aurorparancsnok volt, a MACUSA vezetője, akinek az volt a célja, hogy minél több információt kiszedjen belőle New York varázslóközösségének biztonsága miatt, hanem valaki, aki még mindig fogta a kezét és tekintetében a komolyság nem szigort, hanem olyan melegséget sugárzott, amilyet Rowan korábban még nem látott.

\- Azért, mert jólelkű vagy. - mondta végül csendesen Graves. Rowan rábámult. A kijelentés önmagában meglepte, hát még az, hogy pont a férfitól hallotta ezt.

\- Tessék?

\- Jól tudom, mikre képes Grindelwald, a MACUSA minden eddig összegyűjtött adattal rendelkezik róla. - Graves elgondolkodva pillantott le Rowanra. - De te nem vagy képes ilyesmikre, Corbitt. Amikor két hete belebotlottunk abba a körözött bűnözőbe munka közben és rád meg a fivéredre támadt, még akkor sem szórtál rá halálos átkot, amikor ez maradt az egyetlen esélyed.

\- Hogy aztán három napom azzal menjen el, hogy az ezzel kapcsolatos formanyomtatványaidat töltöm ki? Köszönöm, nem. - szúrta közbe dünnyögve Rowan. Graves meg sem hallotta.

\- És bármennyire is haragudtál, amiért az elnök asszony elé tártam a tényt a múltaddal kapcsolatban, amikor a bosszú adott volt, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe hozz a MACUSA előtt, inkább velem jöttél megmagyarázni a történteket, mert tudod, hogy ez fontos számomra. - Graves még mindig őt nézte, Rowan pedig kezdett kissé zavarba jönni. - Nem szívesen teszel olyat, amivel ártasz másoknak.

\- Fogalmad sincs, mennyit ártottam már másoknak. - csóválta a fejét keserűen Rowan. A férfi nem mondott erre semmit, csupán finoman megszorította a kezét, és ez a diszkrét, szavak nélküli válasz olyan jól esett Rowannak, hogy magáról megfeledkezve, önkéntelenül húzódott közelebb hozzá. Graves pedig, ha meg is lepődött vagy átfutott a fején a számtalan szabály, ami a vezetők más minisztériumi alkalmazottakkal való érintkezéséhez kapcsolódott, nem visszakozott, és bár hivatalosan diszkrét arckifejezéséből nem lehetett érzelmeket kiolvasni, annyira feltűnően másmilyennek látszott, mint a mindennapokban, hogy Rowan képtelen volt nem őt figyelni. Fején néhány pillanat erejéig átfutott az abszurd, némileg pironkodtató gondolat, hogy bár megtorpanna az idő, csak egy kicsit, hogy elnyújtsa ezeket a perceket…

Mire újra hallotta egy toronyóra messzi kongását, mely végre jelezte az azóta eltelt hosszú időt, mióta elindultak, a hó már a bokájukig ért, rejtélyes módon mégsem áztatva át a cipőjüket, és körülöttük valóban fehér volt minden, csodálatosan széppé varázsolva a betonrengeteget. A Central Park előttük feltűnő fái úgy festettek, akár egy mesebeli erdő, az út túloldalán pedig kibontakoztak az ismerős szálloda fényei. Az egyenruhás hordárok odabenn várakoztak a bejárat mögött, bár új vendégek és csomagok ebben a kései órában biztosan nem jöttek, így csak annyi feladatuk volt, hogy kinyissák az ajtót az érkezők és távozók előtt. Graves és Rowan a bejárattól valamivel távolabb torpantak meg. A férfi alaposan, figyelmesen mérte végig a környezetet, mielőtt elengedte Rowan karját, hogy aztán vele szembe fordulva lepillantson rá.

\- Plaza Hotel… A legjobb magnix szálloda New York-ban. - jegyezte meg.

\- Valóban, megteszi. - Rowan futólag elmosolyodott és megigazította a férfi sálját, mielőtt visszanézett a sötét szempárba. - Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél…

Graves válaszát a tekintetén átsuhanó derű közvetítette, ahogy kissé közelebb hajolva zsebkendőjével finoman megtörölte a nő szeme sarkát, melyet benedvesített a feltámadó, éjszakai szél.

\- Ha jól következtetek, legközelebb már csak jövőre fogunk találkozni. - jegyezte meg. Rowan csak most vette észre, hogy egész idáig visszatartotta a levegőt.

\- Igen, tudod az emberek ilyenkor szabadságra mennek. - mondta némileg kábán. Graves bólintott, s hátrébb lépve még egyszer végignézett rajta. Rowan kissé fázósan vonta összébb magán a kabátját, nem tudva hirtelenjében, mit mondhatna még. - Akkor… viszlát jövőre.

\- Jó éjszakát, Corbitt.

Néhány pillanatig még nézték egymást, mintha mondani akarnának valamit, aztán Graves végül megfordult és elindult. Rowan egészen addig kísérte tekintetével, amíg az út túloldalára nem ért, ahol köddé válva eltűnt a hóesésben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector Fawley-t 1925-ben választották a brit Mágiaügyi Miniszternek és 1939-ig töltötte be ezt a tisztséget; azért menesztették, mert pályafutása alatt nem hogy semmit sem tett a Grindelwald-okozta fenyegetés ellen, de még komolyan sem vette a sötét mágus gonosz tevékenységét (amolyan Lockhart-szerű alak volt, kisugárzásában és személyiségében is).
> 
> A nagybátyja alatt Rowan Phineas Nigellust érti, bár valójából Phineas Rowan apjának volt a nagybátyja.
> 
> A Corbitt ikrek a Plaza Hotel-ben szállnak meg (a luxusszálló 1907-ben nyitott, röpke másfél órányi sétára van a Woolworth Building-től).


	11. 10. fejezet

**10\. FEJEZET: HAJNALI MERÉNYLET**

Süvítő hang hallatszott, majd hangos durranás, és néhány pillanatig erős, élénk fény árasztotta el az emeleti lakosztályt. Reynard Corbitt összerezzent, majd pálcája egy gyors intésével behúzta a függönyt. Ki nem állhatta a hirtelen, erős zajokat és fényeket, a szilveszter éjszaka pedig mindkettőből bőven ígért még. Úgy fél órával ezelőtt kezdték el fellőni az első tűzijátékokat, Reynardnak pedig már most elege volt. Nővére felpillantott rá a könyvből, melyet egy karosszékben ülve olvasott és együttérzőn billentette oldalra a fejét.

\- Nagy valószínűséggel másnap reggelig fogják csinálni, bár nem tudom, itt mik a szokások. - jegyezte meg. - Le tudom némítani, ha szeretnéd.

\- Hagyd csak. - csóválta a fejét Reynard. - Amúgy sem tudok koncentrálni.

Rowan elgondolkodva figyelte őt egy darabig, majd felállva odalépett hozzá és futólag lehajolva beleolvasott az öccse előtt fekvő jegyzetekbe.

\- Hívjam az inast, hogy hozzon fel vacsorát, vagy inkább én üssek össze valamit? - kérdezte és körbepillantott a tágas, gazdagságot sugalló szobában. Ahogy Graves is mondta, az ikrek legjobb New york-i hotelben szálltak meg; a Central Park-ra néző emeleti lakosztályban minden volt, amit a vendég kívánhatott. Már maga a hely is úgy festett, akár egy palota elegáns fogadóterme, vastag szőnyeggel, kristálycsillárral, arannyal díszített falakkal és drága bútorokkal. És természetesen megfelelő kiszolgálás is tartozott mindemellé. Nem mintha az ikrek oly sokat igénybe vettek volna a luxusszolgáltatásokból; számtalan kisebb dolgot megoldottak maguknak, melyekkel csak akkor kellett óvatosnak lenniük, amikor eljött a rendszeres szobaszerviz ideje. Rowan meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy az inas egy ilyen alkalommal még pont látta a szeme sarkából, ahogy a táskája felakasztja magát a fogasra, de aztán nem lett a dologból semmi. - Tudod, elhoztad Queenie-től az _Amerikai Bájoló_t, biztos van benne valami finomság szilveszterre is.

\- Nem is rossz ötlet. - derült fel kissé Reynard arca. Rowan elégedetten biccentett és belelapozott a magazinba.

\- Úgy néz ki, Queenie benne hagyott némi reklámanyagot. Nocsak… - érdeklődve vonta össze a szemöldökét, miközben kiemelt egy papírt, amely az Új Salem Megőrzési Társaság munkáját hirdette. Emlékeiben felvillant egy apró templom és egy kislány képe. - Ez ismerős…

\- Az nem Queenie-é. - Reynard kissé bűntudatos képpel fordította odébb a fejét. - A nővéréé, Tináé.

\- Az auroré? - Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét. - De hát azt az ügyet Mr. MACUSA-ék már rég letudták. Vagy nem? - gyanakodva nézte Reynardot, aki zavartan vonogatta a vállát.

\- Ami azt illeti… igen, letudták. - mondta végül. - De Tina úgy véli, valami nincs ott rendben, és hát…

\- Nekiállt a saját szakállára nyomozni utánuk. - fejezte be öccse helyett a mondatot Rowan. Reynard sóhajtott egyet és lassan bólintott.

\- A karácsonyi vacsorán hallottam, hogy erről beszéltek. - vallotta be és aggodalmas tekintettel nézett Rowanra. - Nem szívesen hallgatóztam, de hát néha annyira koncentrálok arra, hogy ne halljam a gondolatokat, hogy a szavakra már nem is figyelek.

Rowan csendben kuncogott és megveregette az öccse vállát.

\- Emiatt igazán ne aggódj, Rey. - félrerakta a reklámpapírt és nekiállt kibetűzni a _Dragotvadász_ fantázianévre hallgató, gyümölcskenyérre hasonlító sütemény receptjét, ami már csak azért is kihívást jelentett, mert a pénzérmék, melyekre a szöveget írták, rendszeres időközönként szétgurultak az oldalon. - Csak Graves meg ne tudja, hogy az alkalmazottja a háta mögött ellenszegül a szabályoknak. Talált már valamit?

\- Eddig nem. - Reynard nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel vette át a magazint és a magasba emelve megrázta, amíg a nyomtatott dragotok az oldal aljába nem potyogtak. Rowan elővette a pálcáját és finoman intett vele, mire a nem messzi, eredetileg dekorációs elemnek használt tálalóra pakolt, egy kisboltot is megszégyenítő élelmiszerkészlet elemeiből magától készülni kezdett a kiszemelt sütemény. - Csak akkor megy arra, ha a szabadideje engedi, de nem látott egyelőre semmi különöset. Azt az Új Salem-es nőt nem állhatja.

\- Ühüm. - Rowan figyelme nagy részét a sütemény készítésének szentelte, amely egy perc elteltével már ott pompázott Reynard előtt az asztalon, a levegőt pedig finom illat töltötte be. - Queenie biztos elárulná neked, ha történne valami… Mikor is kell legközelebb bemennünk?

\- Holnapután. - válaszolta Reynard, aztán összerezzent, ahogy egy újabb tűzijáték robaja harsant az ablakon túlról. - _Merlin szakadt n_… Ro, én ezt nem bírom. Elvonulok az irodába, jó?

\- Persze, menj csak. - bólogatott szórakozottan Rowan, kitolva öccsét a székből és elfoglalva helyét a könyvek és jegyzetek fölött. Reynard elfojtott egy ásítást.

\- Azt hiszem, ott is fogok aludni. Várj, elfelezem a süteményt…

\- Hagyd csak, vidd az egészet. Nem szeretem a mazsolát, még akkor sem, ha alkoholos. - legyintett Rowan, miközben az iratok között turkált; egy napjuk maradt a szabadságukból, igazán neki kellett volna már állnia az összefoglaló jelentésének a kiküldetésével kapcsolatban. Igaz, abban a pár napban, amíg hazatértek a darlington-i birtokra, volt más dolga elég, New York-ba pedig csak aznap reggel jöttek vissza. Reynard bezzeg már mindent alaposan elkészített, a papírjai dossziéba zárva feküdtek a kanapén a díszpárnák között, egészen addig, amíg Ali le nem lökte onnan azzal a szándékkal, hogy ezt követően már ő fog ott pihenni. - Apropó, nem volt rum, úgyhogy Lángörvény Gin-be áztattam… két palackkal is találtam a pincében, Ben bácsi szerint az ükapánk esküvőjén szolgálták fel. Vigyázz, mert én majdnem beleszédültem, amikor megkóstoltam.

Reynard elvigyorodott és a süteményes tálat felemelve az asztal szélére kirakott irodafestményhez araszolt.

\- Köszönöm, Ro. Akkor majd jövök holnap.

\- Jó éjszakát. - biccentett Rowan és figyelte, ahogy öccse kopog a festményen, majd eltűnik, magára hagyva őt a lakosztályban a kanapén lustálkodó Alival. Gyors mozdulatokkal odébb söpörte az asztalon lévő jegyzetrengeteget, hogy helyet szoríthasson a jelentésének, majd fáradt és cseppet sem lelkes sóhajjal röptette magához a töltőtollát. Ezt a műveletet úgy öt perces csönd követte, mely alatt kitartóan meredt az előtte lévő üres papírra, azon töprengve, hogyan is fogalmazza meg azt az éves összefoglaló jelentést. Végül megvonta a vállát és gondolatai rendezése nélkül írni kezdett. A percek lassú unalmassággal peregtek egymás után, s tollának sercegése a papíron, a gyertyák imbolygó lángja és a kinti tűzijátékok zajai megszokott háttérelemekké mosódtak össze. Rowan szándékosan nem nézett az óra felé, nehogy azon bosszankodjon, mennyi időt pazarol el feleslegesen az életéből holmi beszámolókra, mintha még mindig a Roxfort padját koptatná. Az emberrel történteket nem lehet holmi tényekre törő jelentésekbe belesűríteni, nem biztos, hogy úgy a valós képet fogja adni az egész, még ha a hivataloknál nem is kíváncsiak a személyes indíttatásokra, arra, hogy a leírt adatok pontosan miért is történtek úgy, ahogy. _„Általában csak a tény és a következmény számít”_, gondolta fintorogva Rowan, miközben a szokottnál kissé erőteljesebben tett pontot egy mondat végére, aztán lerakta a tollat maga mellé és fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét. _„Meg kellene bűvölni, hogy magától leírja azt, amit diktálok…”_ A háttérben újra felvillant egy tűzijáték fénye, az azt kísérő durranás tompa hangként hatolt a tudatáig. Milyen jó, hogy Rey behúzta a függönyt, mert ha látná, biztos nem tudna koncentrálni. Hol is tartott? December 11… aznap hozta össze őket teljesen váratlanul és véletlenül a balsors azzal a New York-szerte körözött bűnözővel; pont akkor lépett ki a Vakmalacból, amikor ők elsétáltak előtte. Graves piszkálta őt, hogy képtelen volt halálos átkot szórni rá, amikor a bűnöző menekülés közben a földre lökte és készült megtenni ugyanezt. Helyette kirúgta a lábát és azóta eggyel több fogoly volt a MACUSA zárkáiban. Ennyit a tényekről és a következményekről. Rowan közelebb hajolt a papírhoz. Biztos, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki szilveszter éjszaka dolgozni kényszerül. No persze, ő szándékosan kerülte az ünnepeket, azóta… megcsóválta a fejét és elnagyolt mozdulattal simította ki a jelentés kissé meggyűrődött sarkát. Ha valamire, _rá_ aztán végképp nem kellett volna gondolnia, ha még reggel előtt szerette volna befejezni azt az átkozott fogalmazást.

o ~ . ~ o

_ Lassan, s ha szívében kis félelemmel is, de biztos léptekkel haladt át a tűzön. A kék lángok néhány pillanatig körbevették őt; Rowan Corbitt felszegte a fejét és csak előre nézett, csak a férfira, aki a tűzkör közepén állva kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Rowan lépett még néhányat, ujjaik egymásba fonódtak és Gellert Grindelwald magához vonta őt._

_ \- Csodálatos voltál. - mondta. - Tudtam, hogy a tűz hozzám vezet majd téged._

_ \- Ez sötét mágia, Gellert. - jegyezte meg halkan a nő. Grindelwald komolyan a szemébe nézett és végigsimított az arcán._

_ \- És azt mondta-e bárki is, hogy sötét varázslatot nem lehet jó célra használni? - kérdezte. - Számos varázslat csupán azért tartozik rossz lapra, mert egyesek helytelen gondolatoktól vezérelve hajtják végre őket._

_ \- Vagy mert a végrehajtásuk veszélyes. - mosolyodott el halványan Rowan, a lassan lenyugvó lángokat nézve._

_ \- Valóban, ennek a varázslatnak a végrehajtása nem csak tudást és koncentrálóképességet kíván. - Grindelwald felemelte azt a kezét, amellyel Rowanét is fogta, és a lángok közé tartotta. Ez a kép, összekulcsolt kezeik a kék tűzben olyasvalami volt, amely mindvégig oly élesen megmaradt Rowan emlékezetében, mint azon a napon, amikor történt. - Ehhez a varázslathoz több kell, az, hogy teljes biztossággal higgy önmagadban, abban, hogy ki vagy, mi a célod. Hogy erős legyél abban a hitedben, ami vezérel. Ha te magad sem tudod, ki vagy, a tűz téged fog elemészteni elsőnek, majd zabolátlanul előre tör, végezve mindenkivel, aki az útjába kerül, legyen ellenség vagy barát… talán ez az oka annak, hogy sötét varázslatnak tartják. De ha leszámítod a veszélyt, mi marad? Maga a tiszta mágia, amely megvéd ellenségeidtől, de nem tesz kárt azokban, akik melletted és az ügyed mellett állnak._

_Rowan elmosolyodott._

_ \- Hát ilyesmit nem tanítottak a Roxfortban, sem máshol._

_ \- Ne hagyd, hogy nálad kevesebb emberek lekorlátozzanak téged, Rowan. - mondta a férfi, finoman megszorítva a kezét. - Mindig figyelj, mérlegelj. Sokszor nem az a helyes, ami a sokak által elfogadott vagy akár amit a törvény mond. Más korokban más volt az elfogadott, pusztán azért, mert akkor épp más szabta a szabályokat. Azt sosem választhatod meg, milyen korba, körülményekbe születsz… de azt igen, hogy mit teszel annak érdekében, hogy a világ jobb hely legyen._

_ Rowan lenyűgözve hallgatta őt. Grindelwald annyira másképp beszélt, mint bárki, akit ismert, s amit mondott, mindig megbabonázta őt. Most is így volt, és a nő úgy érezte, valamiféle izgatott melegség árad szét a testében, melyet a szavai és közelsége egyaránt kiváltottak._

_ \- És ha már nincs szükséged a védelemre, mit csinálsz a tűzzel? - kérdezte végül. Grindelwald elmosolyodott és még közelebb vonta őt magához._

_ \- Elaltatod, támadásra használod fel… szabadjára engeded. - mondta, miközben pálcája egy apró, már-már játékos intésével megszüntette a kék lángokat. - Ez már csak a te döntéseden múlik, azon, hogy mit vélsz helyesnek. Próbáld ki._

_ Rowan meglepetten kapta felé a fejét. Nem ez volt az első különleges varázslat, amit a férfi mutatott neki, és voltak olyanok, amelyekre meg is tanította őt._

_ \- Próbáljam meg? - kérdezte némileg bizonytalanul, arrafele bámulva, ahol néhány másodperce még a mágikus tűz lobogott._

_ \- Megvan hozzá a tehetséged és az elszántságod is. Ne aggódj, itt vagyok veled. - Grindelwald nem mozdult mellőle. - Nem fogom hagyni, hogy bajod essen._

_ Rowan lassan felemelte a pálcáját, aztán mégis leeresztette. Nem félelem miatt; az a valami, ami most mélyen a belsejéből indult ki és méregként áramlott szét a testében, valami más volt, megmagyarázhatatlan, nyugtalanító. Grindelwaldra pillantott, arra, akihez annyi minden kötötte, aki több volt neki, mint a vezér, akit követett, akit szeretett._

_ Grindelwald pedig viszont szerette őt._

_ \- Gondolod, hogy menni fog?_

_ A férfi két kezébe fogta az arcát, s mélyen a szemébe nézve suttogta._

_ \- _Te_ hiszel benne, hogy sikerülni fog, kedvesem?_

o ~ . ~ o

Újabb tompa durranás, felvillanó fény. Rowan álmosan, nyűgösen nyögött fel, mocorogva kissé, mintha ezzel változtathatna a kényelmetlen pozíción, melyben az asztalnál ülve elaludt. A szobában sötét volt, a gyertyák már rég leégtek, a félkész jelentés pedig, némi tintafolttal kísérve az arcához ragadt, miután valószínűleg órákig rajta nyugtatta a fejét. Rowan kissé fázósan húzta összébb magát, miután tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg a huzatra ébredt fel. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megkeresse a pálcáját, amivel magára röptet egy pokrócot (vagy esetleg felébreszti és szépen megkéri Alit, hogy takarja be, bár a szőnyeg biztosan jobban ragaszkodna a kényelmes kanapéhoz, mint hogy az ő vállán töltse az éjszaka további részét).

És tekintete azonnal a tükörben lévő, a háta mögött álló alakra esett.

Néhány pillanat műve volt az egész. Rowan lefagyva, bambán meredt a tükörre, miközben az idegen kezében villant a varázspálca… aztán a nő oldalra vetődve a saját pálcája után kapott és legurult a székről. A becsapódó átok a tükörbe robbant, darabokra törve azt. Szilánkok repültek szanaszét, Rowan pedig a karosszék mögött kötött ki. Hirtelenjében csak két varázslatot tudott végrehajtani: begyűjtőbűbájjal magához hívta az asztalon álló festmény-irodát, mielőtt kár eshetett volna benne, majd széles ívet írt le a levegőben a pálcájával, amit látszólag semmiféle jelenség nem kísért. Többre nem maradt ideje, ugyanis egy piros fénysugár telibe találta a karosszéket, ami vele együtt nekicsapódott a falnak. A hirtelen ütközéstől és az azt kísérő fájdalomtól először csak csillagokat látott, aztán suhogás hallatszott, melyet szélfuvallat és káromkodás kísért. Ali bekapcsolódott a küzdelembe, egyenesen a támadónak repülve, időt adva Rowannak, hogy összeszedje magát és kettejük közé vonja a nehéz tálalószekrényt, amely mögött végre biztosabb fedezéket talált.

\- Hogy a pokoltűz pörkölné szét a valagadat. - szűrte a fogai között, fájó oldalát tapogatva. Ha nem lett volna valami kis rutinja a gyors reagálást illetően, valószínűleg már nem élt volna. - Miért pont _most_, te doxipotyadék…?

Választ persze nem várt, nem is számított volna. Fél kezével magához szorította a még mindig nála lévő képet, reménykedve, hogy számtalan megbűvölt tárgyuk közül Reynardot riasztja valami odabenn és fivére a segítségére tud sietni.

Lángnyelvek lobbantak a levegőben, füstszag árasztotta el a teret.

\- Ali!

Az idegen varázslata felgyújtotta a repülő szőnyeg szélét, ami sebesen libbent hátrébb, elengedve őt. Rowan a látványtól és rémülettől sokkolva bámult néhány pillanatig, aztán remegő kézzel lendítette a pálcáját.

\- _Aguamenti_!

Az előtörő vízsugár eloltotta a szőnyeget és ezzel együtt alaposan eláztatta a padlót és a drága bútorokat. Ali berepült Rowan mögé és szorosan a vállaiba kapaszkodva megbújt gazdája védelmében. Rowan feléledő haraggal szorongatta a pálcáját; az nem izgatta különösebben, hogy valaki megint megpróbálta megölni őt, azonban az, hogy a támadó Alit is bántotta, most először olyasmit ébresztett fel benne, amit korábban sosem érzett: bosszúvágyat.

Ugyanakkor Rowan eddig csak az iskolában párbajozott, vagy olyan körülmények között gyakorolt, amely egy igazi helyzethez képest valószerűtlenül biztonságos volt. Bár varázstudásban kiemelkedő tehetséggel rendelkezett, még nem fordult elő vele, hogy komolyabb harcba bocsátkozott volna, s éles eszének köszönhetően eddig minden konfliktust lerendezett azelőtt, hogy tettlegességig fajult volna a dolog, az ellenfél rájött volna, hogy támadás előtt kiiktatják valamiféle ügyes trükkel. Most azonban elkésett mindezzel, s mást nemigen tudott tenni, mint a tálaló mögé lapulva próbálta kiszámítani, mikor kínálkozik alkalmas pillanat arra, hogy viszonozza az irányába száguldó átkokat, melyek csatatérré változtatták a lakosztályt, betörve az ablakokat, darabokra zúzva a berendezést. A kinti tűzijáték zajai és fényei (Rowan most, hogy felfigyelt erre, nem is tudta, hogy volt képes elaludni abban a zenebonában) némileg elfedték a szobában zajló küzdelem fény- és hanghatásait. Rowan pajzsbűbájjal ragyogó falat vont maga elé, mely elég erősnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy az érkező ártások sorra lepattanjanak róla. A nő így már ki tudott lesni annyira, hogy megpróbálja szemügyre venni a támadót, de a felvillanó varázslatok miatt csupán az alakját láthatta. Végre ő is útjára indíthatott néhány rontást, és néhány pillanattal később, mintha csak az alkalomra várt volna, hogy felbukkanhasson, Reynard tűnt elő az iroda-festmény irányából.

\- Vigyázz! - Rowan megragadta fivére karját és berántotta őt a pajzsbűbáj takarásába. Reynard kezében már ott volt a pálcája, sebtében köntöst kaphatott a pizsamája fölé, melynek zsebéből kilógott az órája (annak mutatóin most nevek szerepeltek, Rowané, az övé, s végük a több lehetőség közül a _halálos veszély _állapot felé mutatott); gyors mozdulatokkal rángatta elő a monokliját, hogy felvehesse, és bár meglepte a szituáció, amelybe csöppent, azonnal behúzódott Rowan és Ali mellé.

\- Te szórakozol velem, Ro. Megint? - nyögte borús arccal. Nővére megcsóválta a fejét, miközben támadójuk felé távtaszította a földre került berendezési tárgyakat.

\- Hidd el, nem vagyok valami szórakozós kedvemben.

Reynard meredten a fedezékükre bámult, mintha át akarna nézni a tömör fán.

\- Várj egy kicsit, nem látom rendesen. - feljebb tolta a monokliját. - Túl nagy a füst.

\- Csak szólj, merre mozog, a többit elintézem. - egyenesedett feljebb ugrásra készen Rowan. Az, hogy Reynard a fedezékükön átlátva is szemmel tudja tartani az idegent, jelentős előnyhöz juttatta őket. Azonban mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna, a lakosztály ajtaja hatalmas erővel berobbant és a lökéshullám egyenesen a szemközti falnak csapta. Mindannyian abba az irányba kapták a fejüket; Reynard meglepetten kiáltott fel, amikor vörös varázslat-sugarak süvítettek befelé, támadójuk irányába. Egy pajzsbűbáj felfogott valamennyit, aztán kisebb robbanás zajlott le és az idegen köddé vált.

\- Te szentséges… - bukott ki Rowan száján, ahogy a MACUSA aurorjai berontottak. Előre tudhatta volna, hogy a mozgalmas és eléggé törvénysértő röpke kalandból a Minisztériumban szép kis riasztás lesz majd, ahogyan azt is, hogy ki fogja vezetni az akciót…

\- Biztosítsák a helyszínt. - Percival Graves sebes léptekkel sétált be, pillanatok alatt felmérve a helyzetet. Pálcáját lazán a kabátja zsebébe dugta, közben egyenesen Rowanékhoz sietett, akik kissé lelassulva kászálódtak elő fedezékük romjai mögül. Graves most mégsem volt olyan rendezetten higgadt, mint általában a hasonló helyzeteknél; tekintetében feszült aggodalom villant, ahogy megragadta Rowan karjait és maga felé fordította a nőt. - _Mi történt_? A tevékenység-mérő riasztott… Jól vagytok?

\- Neked is boldog új évet. - jegyezte meg fáradtan Rowan. Most, hogy a veszély elmúlt, érezte, hogy lassan kiszáll az erő a tagjaiból, és ezt zilált külseje mellett meglehetősen zavaró tényezőnek tartotta, főleg úgy, hogy a MACUSA feje még mindig úgy meredt rá, mintha kísértetet látna. Ennek ellenére nem csak az tudatosult benne, hogy voltaképpen örül, hogy a tervezettnél hamarabb viszontlátja őt, hanem lassan feltámadt benne annak a számára egész szokatlan érzése is, hogy most már biztonságban van. Reynard megköszörülte a torkát a háttérben, mire Graves elengedte Rowant és lépett hátra néhányat. A nő hosszan kifújta a levegőt, próbálva megnyugodni; a beálló csendben, melyet csak a szobát átfésülő aurorok motozása tört meg, feltűnően zavaró volt az ő és Reynard szapora lélegzetvételének hangja. - Mi csak _védekeztünk_.

Graves komor arccal bólintott. Egyelőre nem esett neki az ikreknek, hogy mekkora káoszt okoztak már megint egy muglikkal teli környezetben, amit Rowan és Reynard, de még az aurorok is egyaránt meglepőnek találtak.

\- Egyedül volt?

\- Igen. Bántotta Alit… - Rowan letérdelt a földre, karjaiba véve az eddig a hátán kapaszkodó, csuromvizes szőnyeget. Az egyik széle csúnyán megpörkölődött, s bár a varázslat lyukat nem égetett rajta, Rowan az ajkába harapott és elpislogta a könnyeit, miközben végigsimított az anyagon. Ali az ölébe simult. - Ne félj Ali, rendbehozlak.

\- Hadd nézzem. - Graves leguggolt Rowan mellé, de a repülő szőnyegben annyi erő volt még, hogy elhajtóan felé legyintsen. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Reménytelen vagy, pajtás. - mosolygott Alira, majd a férfira pillantott. - Hagyd, van néhány trükköm az ilyesmi helyrehozására. De köszönöm.

\- Te biztos jól vagy? - Rowan enyhén elpirult a férfi tekintetében látott törődéstől. Némán bólintott, mire Graves vonásai kisimultak kissé. - Rendben.

\- Uram, az ismeretlen személynek semmi nyoma nem maradt. - jelentette hangosan az egyik auror. Graves felállt.

\- Hívom Merryman-t, eddigre biztosan felmérte, hány szemtanú volt a szállodán belül, hányat kell amneziálni. Ami a külső területeket illeti…

\- Várj. - ahogy elindult, Rowan elkapta a férfi kabátujját, majd lassan felegyenesedett. Graves kérdőn nézett rá. - Nem hiszem, hogy kellene amneziálnotok. A muglik nem tapasztaltak semmit, hacsak az elmúlt fél órában nem akart valamelyikük besétálni a lakosztályba. - tartott egy rövid szünetet, majd miután látta, hogy Graves elfogadta a mondandóját és várja a további magyarázatot, elővette a pálcáját és széles kört írt le vele a levegőben. Körülöttük, mintha csak egy üvegfalú térben lettek volna, egy pillanatra halvány fénnyel felderengett a levegő. - A neve buborékpajzs-bűbáj; végrehajtottam, amint lehetőségem adódott rá. Láthatatlan, át lehet rajta haladni és a használóját nem védi meg semmitől, nem arra való. Helyette egy adott területet kerít be, a megszűnéséig elrejtve a belül történteket: a kinn lévők nem láthatják, nem hallhatják, mi folyik a pajzson belül, még akkor sem, ha ilyen rombolás történik épp. Tehát, ha a bűbáj működött, a muglik… magnixek fel sem figyeltek semmire, azaz nem kerültek olyan helyzetbe, hogy aztán szemtanúvá váljanak. - halványan elmosolyodott. - Én sem vágytam arra, hogy minden mellett még a varázstalanokkal is foglalkoznom kelljen… meg így nektek is kevesebb munkátok lesz.

Néhány pillanatig úgy tűnt, Graves megnémult; nagy levegőt vett, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán mégsem tette, helyette olyan arckifejezéssel meredt Rowanra, amiben egyszerre volt ott az az alapos és komor figyelem (mely Rowan véleménye szerint legalább annyira vesébe látó volt, mint egy több órás vallatás a MACUSA-nál), és valami más is, amit a nő nem tudott beazonosítani, de néhány másodpercig szaporábban vette tőle a levegőt.

\- Igen, észben tartottam a nevetséges törvényeidet. - mondta végül. - Ezek után már csak az hiányzik, hogy a MACUSA is még jobban kitüntessen a figyelmével.

Graves arcán valami halovány derű-féleség suhant át, de alig észrevehetően, csupán egy pillanat erejéig, utána megint komor lett, elgondolkodó, odafigyelő.

\- Rakjanak rendet és azért nézzék át a hotelt a biztonság kedvéért. - szólt oda az auroroknak, aztán Rowanhoz és Reynardhoz fordult. - Pakoljatok össze mindent. Elmegyünk a MACUSA-hoz, itt biztos, hogy nem maradhattok.

Az ikrek egymásra néztek.

\- Öhm, jó. - bólintott lassan Rowan. Míg Reynard kelletlenül nekiállt összeszedni a holmijaikat, ő gyorsan hétköznapi ruhát varázsolt magára a porral és törmelékkel borított hálóköntöse helyére, majd szemöldökét összevonva, néhány másodpercnyi koncentrálás után a frizuráját is megváltoztatta, egyszerű kontyba rendezve össze a tarkóján. Graves még egyszer körbejárt a csatatérnek is beillő lakosztályban, vizsgálódva szemlélte a varázslatok által megrongálódott berendezést, az átkok becsapódásának helyét, miközben aurorjai hozzáláttak a szállás eredeti állapotának visszaállításához. Nem volt túl sok idejük; bár Rowan varázslata ideiglenesen elrejtette a történteket a kívülállók szeme elől, most már bármikor felbukkanhatott egy arra tévedő mugli, a helyzetet pedig már csak az koronázhatta meg, hogy valaki látja, mi lett New York legjobb szállodájának luxuslakosztályából.

\- Kész. - jelentette Reynard (már amennyire tele szájjal beszélni tudott, a pálcáját ugyanis a foga közé vette, annyira tele volt holmikkal), miközben a zsebébe tuszkolt egy csomag gumicukor-férget és azon igyekezett, hogy a karjában tartott doboz tartalma ne boruljon ki.

\- Ruha. - súgta oda neki Rowan, amikor odalépett mellé, jelentőségteljes tekintettel rámeredve öccse pizsamájára, amely hasonló állapotban volt, mint az ő köntöse az imént. Reynard megvonta a vállát és elengedte a pálcáját, amely a doboz tetejére pottyant, gurult egy kicsit, aztán egy könyv sarka megállította. Rowan a szemét forgatva vette elő a saját pálcáját, hogy maga hozza rendbe öccse eléggé zilált külsejét. Ennek köszönhetően amikor Graves a karját nyújtotta az ikrek felé, Reynard már megfelelő öltözetben, ugyanakkor kissé égnek meredő hajjal hagyta, hogy Rowan megragadja a kabátját, s aztán magába rántsa mindhármukat a hoppanálást kísérő űr.

A MACUSA főhadiszállása még sosem volt ennyire kihalt. Az előcsarnok félhomályba borult, és ahogy átvágtak rajta, lépteik erősen visszhangoztak. Az egyik főnixes szobor álmos lassúsággal fordította irányukba a fejét, a recepciós asztaloknál pedig csak egyetlen boszorkány ült, ő is félálomban, és még a liftet kezelő kobold is körülményesebben indította be a szerkezetet, mint máskor. A Woolworth Building így este meglehetősen kísérteties helynek hatott, bár Graves most is olyan természetességgel közlekedett, mint hivatalos munkaidőben, s feszültségét csupán az árulta el, hogy a Törvényhozási Bizottság szintjére érve már akkor kiszállt a liftből, amikor annak ajtaja még nem is nyílt ki teljesen.

A tapasztalt kihaltsággal ellentétben Graves irodájában égett a villany, azt mutatva, hogy a férfi épp a munka közepén volt, amikor beérkezett a riasztás. Az íróasztalon a megszokott renddel ellentétben dossziék és egy óriási térkép hevert, melynek széle lelógott, egészen addig, amíg Graves egy könnyed kézmozdulattal félbe nem hajtotta, eltakarva ezzel a tartalmát is. Nem ült le, helyette az asztalnak dőlve figyelte, ahogy Reynard némi nézelődés után leborítja a holmijait a hátul lévő álságdetektorok melletti szabad helyre, Rowan pedig az egyik székre teríti Alit, majd nekiáll a szőnyeg ápolásának.

\- Hogy történt? - kérdezte csendesen, miközben levette a kabátját és összehajtotta a karján. Rowan egy ideig nem válaszolt, minden figyelmét Ali kötötte le; pálcájából halványan derengő fénysugarak áramlottak a szőnyeg sérült része felé, lassan átváltoztatva a megégett szövetet. Rowan megkönnyebbült mosollyal simított végig Alin, aztán felegyenesedve a férfi felé fordult.

\- Tudod, hogy nem tehetek róla, Graves. - tárta szét a karjait. - Nem én hívtam a vendégünket. Az volt a szerencse, hogy a huzat felébresztett, máskülönben… Persze amikor megérkeztetek, azonnal kereket oldott. Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok.

Graves szelíden ingatta a fejét, miközben magához röptetett egy meglehetősen vastag dossziét és belepillantott a tartalmába.

\- Felismerted esetleg? A MACUSA rendelkezik néhány képpel és adattal Grindelwald egyes követőit illetően, lehetséges, hogy tudnád azonosítani.

\- Sajnos ezt nem hinném. - csóválta meg a fejét Rowan. - Nem láttam az arcát.

\- És milyen ruhát viselt? - kérdezte Graves.

\- Nem tudom… feketét.

\- Sötétben minden ruha fekete. - szúrta közbe Reynard. Rowan fintorogva pillantott rá.

\- Zseniális megállapítás, Sherlock. Rajtad volt varázsszemüveg, bűvölj rá olyan funkciót, ami szűri a port és füstöt.

Graves halkan köhögött, felhívva magára az ikrek figyelmét.

\- Tehát nem tudni, ki lehetett az, egyelőre. - mondta és komolyan Rowanra nézett. - Csak azt, hogy az ügy kezd baljósabbá válni, te pedig nagy veszélyben vagy. Ez nem maradhat így.

Rowan nagyot sóhajtott és még egyszer megsimogatta Alit, majd Graves mellé lépett és kissé bágyadtan kaparintotta meg az íróasztal szélén álló nagy fekete bögrét, amelyen természetesen a MACUSA arany logoja díszelgett, és amiben maradt még fél adagnyi kávé, amit Graves ottfelejtett. Már rég kihűlt és nem volt benne se cukor, se más, mégis Rowan számára most kifejezetten életmentő hatással bírt. A nő nem kis feszültséggel dőlt neki az asztalnak Graves mellett.

\- Pontosan tudta, hova kell mennie… néha úgy érzem, egy lépéssel előttem járnak, mintha csak olvasnának a fejemben… - hirtelen elnémult egy pillanatra, ahogy felvillant előtte a lehetséges magyarázat. - Hát persze, Queenie. Aznap, amikor meghívta magukhoz Rey-t, távozóban végig arról beszélgettek, hogy milyen jó helyen van a szállásunk. Biztos, hogy akkor hallotta…

\- Mégis ki? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Graves. - Miről van szó, Corbitt?

Rowan felé kapta a fejét és tétovázott kis ideig. Elszólta magát és a férfi azonnal sejtette, hogy szavai mögött több van, mint ami elsőre látszik. Végül megvonta a vállát és kimondta azt, amit eddig elhallgatott.

\- Arra gondolok, aki fölött a ti figyelmetek is átsiklik. Valakire, aki itt van a MACUSA-nál, de valójában tégla és a hűség Grindelwaldhoz köti.

Graves rámeredt. Most igazán döbbentnek látszott néhány pillanatig, Rowan szavai telibe találtak.

\- Hogy mondtad?

\- Jól hallottad. - Rowan összenézett az öccsével, aki helyeslően biccentett.

\- Valóban erről beszélgettünk Queenie-vel aznap délután. Bárki hallhatta.

Graves komoran vonta össze a szemöldökét, majd az asztala mögé sétált és leült a székbe. Karjait összefonta, úgy töprengett azon, amit az ikrektől hallott.

\- A MACUSA biztonsági rendszere kiváló, kétlem, hogy bárki is információt szivárogtatna ki. - mondta hosszú csend után, és elgondolkodva, gondterhelten kezdte el igazgatni az előtte levő papírokat. Rowan hitetlenkedve horkant fel. - Hidd el, elintézném, ha bárki lenne a MACUSA-nál, akinél csak felmerül, hogy...

\- Hallasz engem? Nem lehet mindenki olyan hűséges és törvénytisztelő, mint te! És nem biztos, hogy ez mindig felismerhető. Pontosan tudták, hova kell menniük, sőt, amikor az első támadás volt, akkor is már a helyszínen vártak minket, előre tisztában voltak azzal, hogy merre leszünk. Van valaki az imádott minisztériumodban, aki nem ide való, érzem! - Rowan hevesen félretolt egy nagy köteg papírt és felült az íróasztalra, hogy a férfi ne tudjon másfele figyelni. - Ha nem akarod elfogadni ezt a tényt, legyen, hunyj szemet fölötte, _auror parancsnok úr_, de akkor is van itt valaki, aki Gellertnek dolgozik…

\- Gellert? - szúrta közbe Graves. Volt a hangjában valami, ahogy kiejtette a nevet, valami azonosíthatatlan hangulat, amitől Rowannak a torkán akadt a szó. Zavartan fordította el a fejét, képtelen volt most a férfira nézni, s belül átkozta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy indulatai megint ennyire magukkal ragadják.

\- Nem érted? - hallotta Reynard hangját. - Lehet ez rosszabb is, ha nem találjuk meg, ki dolgozik neki. Cselekedni kell.

Halk nyikorgás jelezte, hogy Graves felállt. Rowan érezte, hogy odalép mellé, érezte a komorságát, mindazt a ki nem mondott, furcsa csüggedtséggel járó hideg hangulatot, melyet akaratlanul elárult szavai okoztak.

\- Nem. - jelentette ki Graves. - Mindenek előtt olyan helyet kell keresni, ahol ők nem találhatnak rátok. Ami azt illeti, tudok egyet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Vakmalac az a bár, amiben Salmander-ék is megfordulnak a FB 1 filmben.
> 
> Az ikrek ismeri (és szereti) a Sherlock Holmes mugli történeteket.


	12. 11. fejezet

**11\. FEJEZET: A KÜLÖNÖS TEAHÁZ**

Az utca, ahova hoppanáltak szűk volt, rövid és sötét. Csupán a két végében, a rá merőleges utak járdájának szélén világított egy-egy lámpa, tökéletesen kihagyva fényköréből a helyet, ahol most Graves és az ikrek álltak. Rowan körbe forogva próbálta azonosítani a helyszínt, a föléjük magasodó, jobb napokat látott házaktól azonban csak a hajnali égbolt egy darabját látta, amely néha kifényesedett egy-egy pillanatra, jelezve, hogy valahol messze még fellőttek néhány tűzijátékot.

\- Hol vagyunk? - tudakolta, miközben levette tekintetét a falak mellé tolt kukák tetején bóklászó galambokról és kérdőn pillantott Graves-re.

\- Még mindig Manhattan-ben. - érkezett a kurta válasz. - Kövessetek kérlek.

Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a férfi sarkon fordult, majd Reynardra nézett, aki megvonta a vállát és lopva szemezgetett a zsebébe gyömöszölt gumicukorból. Az ikrek felzárkóztak Graves mellé, aki határozott léptekkel fordult rá az egyik útra, s bár karjait lazán az oldala mellett tartotta, egész lénye felkészült óvatosságot sugárzott.

\- És pontosan hová is megyünk? - kérdezte Rowan, de nem kapott választ. A nő nem először tette fel ezt a kérdést, de Graves a Minisztériumban sem árulta el, milyen helyre szándékozik vinni őket, Rowannak pedig nem volt kedve találgatni. Még mindig zaklatott volt, s bár hiába győzködte magát az ellenkezőjéről, tudta, hogy ennek oka több, mint szorult helyzetük és a jövő bizonytalansága. A gondolataiban már ezerszer elátkozta magát, amiért meggondolatlanul szólt Grindelwalddal kapcsolatban, és bár Graves semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy a hallottak hatással lettek volna rá, Rowanon valamiért mégis megfogalmazhatatlan rosszkedv lett úrrá. Pálcáját a kabátja alatt szorongatva, feszülten figyelt körbe, annak ellenére, hogy semmi mozgást nem észlelt a közelükben, s csupán ők hárman tartózkodtak az utcán. A környezet sem volt barátságtalan, nappal valószínűleg népszerű összekötő vonal lehetett a nagyobb sugárutak között. Üzletek sorakoztak egymás mellett, és az egész utcának, talán a szűkösebb elrendezés, a kopott macskakövek vagy a lámpák fénye miatt volt egy olyasfajta, New York-ra nem jellemző hangulata, ami különlegessé tette. Graves sebes léptekkel haladt előre, s végül egy öreg, némileg felújításra szoruló téglaház előtt torpant meg, amely úgy megbújt a két oldalán levő szabászat és régiségbolt mellett, hogy az ikrek először észre sem vették. Ha az épület maga nehezen észrevehető volt, akkor az alsó része, melyhez keskeny lépcső vezetett le (Rowan kilenc fokot és egy fél foknak számító padkát számolt, mire leértek), még inkább rejtett, pedig miután feltűnt, teljesen helyénvalónak és odaillőnek látszott a szemlélő számára, és érthetetlennek a tény, hogy hogyan kerülhette el úgy a figyelmet. A lejáró végén egyszerű, régies faajtó állt, kissé idegen az átlag városi kinézettől, s fölötte egy megkopott, kissé szú-rágta fatábla lógott, amelyen azért tisztán kivehető volt egy bölény termetes alakja, mely körül különböző színű füstpamacsok lebegtek. Rowannak egy pillanatig úgy tetszett, mintha az állat lepillantana rájuk; azonban amikor felkapta a fejét, hogy tüzetesebben szemügyre vegye, a bölény furcsamód mozdulatlannak tűnt, pedig a varázsvilág festett alakjai mindig örömmel mozgatták meg tagjaikat, ha végre nem varázstalan szemek pillantottak rájuk. Rowan ennek ellenére tisztában volt vele, hogy a varázsvilághoz tartozó ajtó elé érkeztek, érezte a mágia jelenlétét a levegőben.

Mielőtt azonban elkezdhetett volna töprengeni azon, hogy pontosan mi is ez a hely, Graves (aki most sem vette elő a pálcáját, nem varázsolt, de még csak be sem kopogott) határozottan az ajtóra fektette a tenyerét.

\- Ismersz engem… megtennéd, hogy beengedsz?

Az ajtó halk nyikorgással, szinte már hívogatóan tárult ki, és az ikrek csak most vették észre, hogy még kilincs sincsen rajta. A túloldalon keskeny, lefele vezető lépcsősor ásított. Két oldalán a falba vájt mélyedésekbe apró lámpásokat helyeztek, melyeknek narancsszín fénye barátságossá varázsolta a félhomályos lejárót, ami néhány méter után elkanyarodott, így az ikrek egyelőre nem láthatták, mi van a végén.

\- Megyek előre. - szólalt meg Graves, finoman megérintve Rowan alkarját, mintha csak azt kívánná jelezni, hogy oka van arra, amiért nem engedi előre a nőt. Kimért léptekkel indult lefelé, Rowan és Reynard pedig rövid habozás után követték. Az ajtó hangtalanul csukódott be utánuk, kizárva a kinti lámpák fényét és a hideget.

A lépcsőfokok magasak voltak, szélük kissé csúszósra kopott, és a halk nyikorgásból, abból, ahogy Rowan lába érintette őket, a nő arra következtetett, hogy fából vannak. Két oldalt megtámaszkodott a falban, mintha így kívánná megtartani magát, noha léptei biztosak voltak, csupán valami belülről jövő bizonytalanság ingatta meg. A fal enyhén rücskös volt a tenyere alatt, és furcsamód meleg. Tekintetét Graves-re függesztette, akinek alakja élesen kirajzolódott az apró lámpások fényében, és miután őt követve elfordult a kanyarban és haladt még néhány fokot, egy alacsony, a lépcsőt lezáró ív alatt átbújva végre megérkeztek.

Ez volt a legkülönösebb hely, amelyet az ikrek valaha láttak. Olyan volt, mintha egy túlzsúfolt, s ennek következtében meglehetősen szűk barlangba kerültek volna. A szemük szinte káprázott a hirtelen eléjük kerülő rengeteg tárgytól és információtól, s hirtelenjében azt sem tudták, merre nézzenek. A térnek valóban barlangszerű hatása volt, falai egyenletlenek, nem szimmetrikusak, néhol egy-egy bevágott mélyedéssel megtoldva, a tetején pedig alacsony, kupolaszerű ívbe futottak össze. A mennyezetről bőrrel vagy anyaggal fedett lámpások lógtak le, melyek alját kisebb madártollak díszítették. A padló fából készült, akárcsak számtalan más dolog a teremben: a szétszórtan elhelyezett asztalok és székek, a polcok és oszlopok, néhány durván faragott embert vagy állatot mintázó szobor. A falmélyedésekből növények kandikáltak ki, és az ikrek két tűzhelyet is észrevettek, bár mindkettőben csupán hamu parázslott. A hely meglehetősen kényelmesnek tűnt, a székeket puha párnák, az asztalokat szőttesek borították, néhány cseppet sem logikus helyen (hisz ablak nem volt) függöny lógott, az egyik sarokba pedig nagyjából fél tucat jókora, süppedős puffot helyeztek. A falból nem sok látszott ki, de ahol igen, ott narancsszínűre volt festve, s ennek, valamint a számtalan fatárgynak és párnának köszönhetően az egész helységnek meleg hatása volt. A falakon, oszlopokon és polcokon, és minden szabad helyen a legkülönbözőbb tárgyak sorakoztak. Voltak bekeretezett és keret nélküli képek, fegyverek és különféle eszközök, csontok és tollak, fali lámpások és gyertyák, kis üvegcsék titokzatos tartalommal, de ami a leginkább szembetűnőbbnek tűnt, azok a többfelé is elhelyezett, kör alakú, különböző formákra igazított hálóval átszőtt tárgyak voltak _(„Álomfogók”_, gondolta Rowan), melyeket más és más dolgok díszítettek, vékony szálra kötve, lelógva a körök alján: tollak, gyöngyök, csontdarabkák. Gyönyörűek voltak, s Rowan bármerre nézett, legalább egyet mindig látott belőlük.

Graves nem szentelt sok figyelmet a környezetnek, valószínűleg már többször járt itt. Futólag körbepillantott, s az ikrek követték a tekintetét. A teremben rajtuk kívül senki sem tartózkodott, nem fogadta őket senki, bár ez a hajnali órákban nem volt meglepő, és a kandallóban leégett tűz is arról árulkodott, hogy a hely tulajdonosa már rég elvonult pihenni. Graves szigorúan nézett az ikrekre.

\- Itt várjatok. Mindjárt jövök. - azzal elsietett a terem vége felé, ahol Rowan és Reynard csak most vették észre a kis fabódét, melynek oldalain természetesen szintén ott volt a teremre jellemző jellegzetes dekoráció. Graves eltűnt a szemük elől, magukra hagyva őket a különös környezetben. Az ikrek összenéztek; körülöttük csend volt, nem mozdult senki és semmi, ők pedig tanácstalanul, de egyre jobban feléledő kíváncsisággal figyeltek körbe.

\- Szerinted mi lehet ez a hely? - szólalt meg végül Reynard. Rowan a mennyezetre pillantott, néhány másodpercig a lámpák fényében táncoló árnyékukat nézve.

\- Talán egy kávézó. - bökött végül a fejével az asztalok irányába. Ezután jópár percig egyikük sem beszélt; végül, némi habozás után közelebb léptek a falhoz. Graves még mindig nem mutatkozott, s más sem, így a kíváncsiság győzött és az ikrek érdeklődve vették alaposabban szemügyre a dekorációt.

\- Indián mágia. - mondták egyszerre, miközben a falon lévő tárgyakat tanulmányozták.

\- Emlékszem, amikor az Ősi Mágia Vizsgálata órán tanultunk róla, de élőben még sosem láttam ilyesmit. - jegyezte meg Rowan. - Van benne valami magával ragadó misztikum, nem gondolod?

\- Valóban. - bólintott Reynard, miközben óvatosan félrehajtotta egy leveles növény ágát, hogy alaposabban megszemlélhesse egy durván faragott, wampus macskát ábrázoló faszobor vonásait. Rowan a szobor mellett sorakozó képeket nézegette. Igazából már magából a környezetből is tisztán kivehető volt, hogy az amerikai őslakosok valamelyikének otthonában vannak; a jellegzetes tárgyakat azok is felismerték volna, akik nem tanultak ennek a népcsoportnak a mágiájáról. Rowan néhány pillanatig eltűnődött azon, hogy Graves vajon honnan ismerheti ezt a helyet, aztán valami más vonta magára a figyelmét.

A kérdéses tárgy, egyike a teremben lévő számtalan álomfogónak, az egyik falhoz simuló oszlopra volt szögelve. A nagyjából tányér nagyságú körkeretet belül egyszerű ábrába rendezett fonal szőtte át, az aljára pedig néhány gyönggyel díszített, hosszú madártollat lógattak, amelyek finoman meglibbentek, ahogy Rowan közelebb lépett. Érdeklődve szemlélte a tárgyat; az gyönyörű volt a maga egyszerűségében, és kellően misztikus. A fonal-minta valahogy megragadta az ember figyelmét, szinte foglyul ejtette, akár a hiedelem szerint a rossz álmokat. Szinte tapintható volt körülötte a mágikus energia jelenléte, és Rowan kicsit meglepődve hajolt oda hozzá. Utolsó roxfortos éve során ő és Reynard azon kevesek közé tartoztak, akik felvehettek egy nagyon speciális, csak kivételes tehetséggel bíró diákok számára indított kurzust, az Ősi Mágia Vizsgálatát. Tanulmányozták a mágia eredetét, ősi, gyakran legendaként számon tartott varázslatokat és a pálcamágiát, megismerkedtek régi népek különleges varázslataival és szokásaival, köztük az őshonos amerikaiak mágiájával is. Az úgynevezett álomfogó az indián varázskultúra egyik jellegzetes eszköze volt, Rowan azonban munkája során számtalan hasonló kacattal találkozott, amely az olyan népeknél, melyek régebbi időben vagy akár jelenleg is hittek valamiben, amit varázslatnak tartottak, beépültek a varázstalanok mindennapjaiba is. Ebben az álomfogóban viszont tényleg érzett valamiféle mágikus jelenlétet… Rowan lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, az aljára akasztott tollakat nézegetve. Nem tudta, milyen madáré lehet, s talán csak a szeme káprázott a termet uraló tűzhatású fényben, de mintha a tollakon valóban látható, aranyos energia cikázott volna át, akár a villám. Finoman megérintette az egyik tollat…

\- Szóval ők azok.

Rowan összerezzent az idegen hangra, ösztönösen hátra lépett. Az ujjhegyei finoman bizseregtek ott, ahol a tollat érintették.

Graves végre visszatért, méghozzá nem egyedül. Mellette egy másik férfi állt, legalább olyan különös, mint a helyszín, és Rowan azonnal tudta, hogy annak tulajdonosával, egy indián varázslóval van dolguk.

A férfi csak annyiban hasonlított Graves-re, hogy vele egykorúnak tűnt. Hosszú, fekete haját néhány fonott, gyönggyel díszített tincs kivételével összefogta, arca olvashatatlannak, de barátságosnak tűnt, sötét szeme titokzatosan csillogott a félhomályban, ahogy kutatón figyelte a Corbitt ikreket (és Rowannak volt egy olyan kellemetlen érzése, mintha sokkal többet látna benne, mint amennyi kívülről látszik vagy amennyit ő maga mutatni kívánna). Egyszerű, de az indiánokra jellemző öltözetet viselt, melyet csupán a nyakában lógó, vékony fonalra fűzött, különféle tollak díszítettek. Miután az ikrek már jó ideje a New York-ban népszerű öltözetek látványához voltak szokva, az indián megjelenése hirtelenjében meglehetősen szembetűnő volt számukra. Rowan kissé zavartan lépdelt vissza az öccse mellé, de tekintetét nem tudta levenni a férfiról.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket a Bűbájos Bölényben. - szólalt meg az indián. Kellemesen dallamos, mély hangja volt, ami a kezdeti bizalmatlanság ellenére is tetszett Rowannak. - A nevem Wohali.

\- Reynard Corbitt. - biccentett kissé kimérten, elfogódva Reynard, mint mindig, amikor idegennel találkozott és a kötelező formaságokra került a sor (a kezét nem nyújtotta, mert az még mindig ragadt a gumicukortól, bár az indián sem mutatta semmi jelét, hogy igényelné a bemutatkozás ezen formalitását). - Ő pedig a nővérem, Rowan.

\- Nem kifejezetten békés, de szerencsés szél hozott benneteket. - biccentett Wohali, szabad karját kitárva és a kandalló közelében lévő asztal felé invitálva az ikreket (a másik kezében egy tálcát tartott, melyen kanna és két pohár volt). - Gyertek, üljetek le.

Rowan és Reynard némán engedelmeskedtek. Mindketten tele voltak kérdésekkel, de egyelőre egyikük sem szólt. Hagyták, hogy Wohali teát töltsön a poharakba és odaadja nekik; a forró ital megnyugtatóan gőzölgött, a ködfátyol-szerű jelenés sejtelmes táncot járt a folyadék tetején, akár a reggeli pára a tavak fölött. Graves nem ült le, elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel vetette hátát a falnak az asztal mellett. Rowan kérdőn pillantott rá, de a férfi alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy várjon.

\- Graves mondta, miért vagytok itt. - szólalt meg Wohali, félretéve a teáskannát. Rowan meglepetten járatta tekintetét közte és az említett között.

\- Igazán? Nekünk még nem árulta el.

Wohali arcán egy halvány mosoly suhant át, Graves ellenben kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Itt vagytok, mert itt kell lennetek. A sors hozta így. - az indián felállt, és mielőtt az ikrek bármit mondhattak volna erre, megveregette Graves vállát, és ettől a gesztustól Rowanban végleg benne akadt a szó. Wohali elgondolkodva figyelte a nőt egy darabig, majd lassan felemelte a kezét. A kandallóban eddig haloványan izzó hamu hirtelen feléledt, barátságos pattogással fellobbantak a lángok, Rowan pedig elkerekedett szemmel meredt Wohalira. Az indián kézzel varázsolt, amit eddig csupán egyetlen embertől látott, aki szintén jelen volt a teremben. Graves szinte közönyösen kortyolt bele a teájába, Wohali pedig, mintha semmi sem történt volna, Rowan és Reynard felé nyújtott egy-egy kisebb méretű, tenyérbe simuló fatárgyat. Rowan úgy vette el, hogy oda se nézett; a meglepettség szinte ráragasztotta Wohalira a tekintetét. - A kulcsok a szobáitokhoz. Nekem még van némi dolgom, Graves addig elmondja nektek, amit eddig elmulasztott. Ó és igyátok meg a teátokat, amíg meleg.

Azzal megfordult és nyugodtan elsétált. Rowan csak késve eszmélt fel.

\- Várjon! Milyen szobáink? Átköltözünk ide? És… még nem is fizettünk. - hirtelenjében nem tudott mást kinyögni, és meglehetősen ostobának érezte magát. Össze volt zavarodva, túl sok minden történt egyszerre, neki pedig fogalma sem volt, pontosan mi zajlik körülötte, és hogy ő és Reynard egyáltalán mit keresnek itt. Wohali azonban már eltűnt, s csak a pattogó tűz, a gőzölgő tea és a kezében szorongatott fatárgy bizonyították, hogy az indián több volt, mint ködös látomás.

\- Wohali nem szokott fizetséget elfogadni. Nem annak ad szállást, aki szeretné, hanem akit a sors ide vezet, ő legalább is ezt állítja. - szólalt meg Graves, miközben finoman letette a kiürült poharát az asztalra. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Öhm… _tessék_? Graves, kérlek áruld már el, mi ez az egész! Egyáltalán, mi ez a hely?

\- Egy teaház, úgy hívják, Bűbájos Bölény. - Graves helyet foglalt az ikrekkel szemben lévő székben, melyben korábban Wohali ült. Kis ideig elgondolkodva figyelte Rowant, majd folytatta. - A hajnalban történtek után nem maradhattok abban a magnix hotelben, nem csak azért, mert a támadások esetleges megismétlődése a lelepleződés kockázatát hozza, hanem mert komoly veszélyben vagy, én pedig nem hagyhatom, hogy ez fennálljon. A Bűbájos Bölény kevésbé ismert az itteni varázslóközösség számára, még a mieink közül is sokak előtt rejtve van, Wohalit pedig már régóta ismerem, nem először segíti a munkámat. Beleegyezett, hogy szállást és védelmet biztosít nektek.

Rowan és Reynard egymásra pillantottak, aztán egyszerre szólaltak meg.

\- Honnan ismeritek egymást?

\- Ez a „szállás és védelem” pontosan mit takar?

\- Itt kell maradnotok egy ideig, amíg elrendezem a dolgokat és a MACUSA által a történtek ügyében indított nyomozás lezárul. - válaszolta Graves, és Rowannak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi szándékosan hagyta figyelmen kívül az ő kérdését. - Mindez nagyon komoly és erős fenyegetés ígéretét hordozza. Nem szeretném, ha bármi bajod esne. Grindelwald ráadásul nemzetközi gondnak számít, így a követői… szintén.

Rövid csend borult rájuk.

\- Vagyis arra célzol, hogy egyelőre itt kell maradnunk? - kérdezte végül Reynard, miközben kényelmesebb pozíció reményében lejjebb csúszott és hátrahajtotta a fejét, amíg az támasztékot nem talált a széke támláján. Graves bólintott és most szigorúbbnak tűnt az arca, mint eddig bármikor.

\- Nem kockáztathatom New York biztoságát, és a tiéteket sem. - amikor látta, hogy Rowan szólásra nyitná a száját, határozottan emelte fel a kezét, komoran kapva el a nő tekintetét. - Ebben most nem tűrök el ellentmondást! Ez a város rám van bízva, és amíg itt tartózkodtok, értetek is én felelek. Természetesen értesíteni fogom a brit Minisztériumot és a közvetlen feletteseteket a helyzetetekről. Kérlek hidd el, hogy én sem szívesen léptem így… de egyelőre nem látok más megoldást.

Rowan nem kis felháborodással nézett vissza a férfira. Mellette Reynard hosszan, bosszúsan sóhajtott; neki sem tetszett az ötlet, Rowan mégis biztos volt benne, hogy ha vitára kerülne a sor a döntést illetően, öccse kivételesen Graves mellé állna, csakis azért, hogy őt, Rowant biztonságban tudhassa. Ennek tudata pedig jobban idegesítette, mint a tény, hogy valaki (pont Graves) szeretné megmondani, mit csinálhat és mit nem. Hogy időt nyerjen, a szájához emelte a Wohalitól kapott csészét és belekortyolt a teába.

Képtelen volt elrejteni az arcára kiülő meglepettséget. A forró ital semmihez sem volt fogható, amit korábban kóstolt, pedig Rowan meglehetősen kedvelte a teákat. Egyszerre volt édeskés és enyhén fanyar, felpezsdítő és nyugtató, titokzatos és furcsamód ismerős hangulatot hozó… valami, ami jobban esett most bárminél, amire mintha tudat alatt végig vágyott volna. Észre sem vette, ahogy halkan felsóhajt, feszült tagjai lassan elernyednek, s egy kis nyugalom költözik belé, annyi legalább is biztosan, hogy a benne fortyogó haragot csillapítsa. Jóval higgadtabban, szinte már bocsánatkérően nézett fel Graves-re, és meglepődésére az ő tekintetében is ugyanazt a helyzetük okozta fáradt, gondterhelt hangulatot vélte felfedezni, amit ő is érzett. Most, hogy elméjét nem tompította el a felháborodás, rádöbbent, hogy valóban, Graves sem akarta, hogy így történjenek a dolgok… és hogy aggódik, bármennyire is igyekszik ezt leplezni. Egy darabig összezavarodva bámultak egymásra, aztán Rowan az öccséhez fordult.

\- Rey…

Reynard hátra bukott fejjel, arcán halvány mosollyal mélyen aludt a székben, kezében kiürült csészéjével. Rowan csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét, Graves-nek ellenben a tekintete sem rebbent, mint aki számított arra, hogy indián barátjának teája ilyen hatással lehet egyesekre.

\- Mennem kell. - állt fel végül, megigazítva a kabátját. - Megkezdjük a nyomozást.

\- A MACUSA háza táján kellene először körülnézned. - dünnyögte Rowan, miközben ő is felállt és félrebillentett fejjel figyelte a férfit. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valaki… de nem hiszel nekem, igaz?

Graves megcsóválta a fejét és közelebb lépett a nőhöz.

\- Kétlem, hogy bárki is lenne a MACUSA-nál, aki nem a mi oldalunkon áll. - nézett komolyan a szemébe, tekintete elárulta, hogy lezártnak tekinti a témát. Rowan csalódottan fújta ki a levegőt, de kivételesen nem vitatkozott vele, és Graves is lazított valamelyest feszült testtartásán. - Személyesen vezetem az ügyet, de az a legjobb, ha teljesen kimaradtok az egészből, amíg nem oldjuk meg. Eljövök majd, amikor csak az időm engedi, de addig is, ez a legbiztonságosabb hely New York-ban. Wohali jó ember, megbízható és olyan tudással rendelkezik, amellyel kevesen… viszont ihatatlan forró csokoládét készít.

\- Igen, tudom. - Rowan halványan elmosolyodott. - New York-ban egyedül a Sparkbucks-ban találni jó forró csokoládét.

Graves kissé meglepetten nézett rá, aztán, bár ő maga nem mosolyodott el, vonásai kisimultak kissé, tekintete megváltozott, melegebb lett.

\- Hamarosan jelentkezem. - mondta végül egy kis idő elteltével, és megfordulva távozott, hosszú kabátja és sálja finoman suhogott utána, ahogy eltűnt a teázóba vezető lépcsőn, magára hagyva Rowant a különös helyen, a kandallóban pattogó tűz előtt, mindazzal a számtalan kérdéssel, melyekről a nő tudta, hogy egyelőre nem fog rájuk választ kapni. Apró, saját maga által fel sem ismert csalódottsággal bámult utána egy darabig, majd végül visszalépett, kényszerítve magát, hogy hátat fordítson a kijáratnak.

Jobb híján a teázót kezdte el körbejárni, felfedezni. Wohalinak nyoma sem volt, eltűnt a hátul lévő, fakuckó-szerű részlegében, melynek oldalából egzotikus, Rowant a dzsungelekre emlékeztető növények burjánoztak elő (elvégre mégiscsak kora hajnalban, nem éppen látogatási időben zavarták fel), Reynardot pedig hagyta aludni. Megszokta már, hogy öccse ezen a területen is furcsán működik: ha olyasmi történt, ami nagyon megerőltette a gondolatait, vagy kirántotta a komfortzónájából (vagy egész egyszerűen csak belefáradt az élet szociális oldalába és az ezzel kapcsolatos formaságokba), képes volt egyhuzamban tizenkét órákat is aludni. Alit sem kívánta zavarni az őt ért megrázkódtatás után. Teáscsészéjét még mindig a kezében szorongatva járt körbe, felfedezve a terem minden zugát.

Nem volt ugyan sok asztal, de a kandalló másik oldala felől nyíló zugban lévő óriási, kényelmesen süppedő puffok plusz hellyel szolgáltak, és Rowan azt is észrevette, hogy a terem túloldalán lévő fedett rész nem csak két kis barlangot rejt, ahova több fős társaságok tudnak félrevonulni a nyugodtabb teázás céljából, de a barlangok tetején újabb helység van néhány másik asztallal, ahova egy a növények és dekoráció által először észre sem vehető létra vezetett fel. Rowan újra és újra megtorpant, hogy a falon lévő dolgokat nézegesse, vizsgálja. Nem tudott betelni azok látványával, pontosabban a gondolatait nem hagyták nyugodni, az egész teaház atmoszférája, titokzatossága piszkálta az elméjét, és mégis, valahogy olyan érzés járta át, mintha olyan helyen lenne, amit már ismer, ahol már járt korábban… ahol, ahogy Graves mondta, valóban biztonságban vannak. Végül visszalépdelt az asztalukhoz, az alvó Reynard mellé és töltött magának még egy adag teát. A kannában bőven volt még, és tényleg jó volt az a tea, finomabb bármelyiknél, amit Rowan valaha kóstolt, könnyed gyümölcsös ízzel, amely az indiánok egyik jellegzetes specialitása lehetett. Rowan nem ült le, állva itta meg a teát, majd töltött még egy adagot és még egyet, egészen addig, amíg az összes el nem fogyott. Csak találgatni tudott, hogy mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy Graves távozott, a teázóban nem volt óra és az ikrek közül is csak Reynard hordott magánál. Elmélázva forgatta ujjai között a kiürült csészét, és épp arra gondolt, hogy előhalássza az irodát és jobb híján elvonul dolgozni, amikor halk neszt hallott maga mögött, és ahogy gyorsan és kissé megriadva megfordult, Wohalit pillantotta meg, ahogy az indián nyugodt léptekkel sétált felé.

\- Graves elment. - közölte csendesen. Wohali bólintott.

\- Mondta, hogy nem marad soká, csak amíg elrendez titeket. - jegyezte meg. Rowan enyhe rosszallással vonta fel a szemöldökét és letette az üres csészét az asztalra. A tárgy halk koppanása súlyos volt, majdhogynem komor. - Azt mondta, te és a fivéred igencsak nagy bajba kerültetek.

\- Azt is elmondta, milyen természetű bajba? - kérdezte Rowan, az előbbi hanghordozásához képest nem túl barátságosan.

\- Szólt arról, hogy ki vagy és szólt a sötét mágus követőiről is, akik az életedre törtek. - Wohali odalépett mellé és a kandallóban táncoló lángnyelvek játékát figyelte; nem fejtette ki, nem hangoztatott személyes véleményt sem, csupán a tényt közölte, tisztán és elkendőzés nélkül. Rowan szája enyhén elnyílt a csodálkozástól.

\- A fene beléd, Percival Graves. - motyogta, miközben hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, majd valamivel hangosabban folytatta. - Nem ismerem hosszú ideje, de az biztos, hogy nem ad csak úgy ki ilyesfajta hivatali titkot. Mégis ki vagy te? Titokban a MACUSA-nak dolgozol?

A kérdés valamivel udvariatlanabbra sikeredett, mint ahogy más esetben feltette volna vagy amilyenre megfogalmazni kívánta, de Wohali szemmel láthatóan nem akadt fenn ilyesmiken. Még egy mosoly is átszaladt különös arcán, Rowan pedig kíváncsian, immár alaposabban végigmérhette őt. Egyszerűen képtelen volt kiigazodni az indiánon és az őt körülvevő, számára idegen aurán; számtalan kérdése lett volna még, és mégsem tudta egyiket sem kimondani. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy ő maga is mennyire kimerült. Bármennyire is szerette volna megtudni, pontosan ki is Wohali, mi ez a hely és hogy jön ez az egész Graves terveibe, rádöbbent, hogy a kérdései ráérnek addig, amikor már képes tiszta fejjel gondolkozni. Wohali eddig szívélyes volt az irányukban, s még ha semmit sem tudtak róla és igencsak misztikus figurának bizonyult, Rowannak valamiért nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy megbízhatnak benne. Vagy Graves-ben, aki ide hozta őket, hozzá.

\- A barátja vagyok. - felelte végül Wohali és Rowan azon kapta magát, hogy már megint felvonja a szemöldökét kételkedésében.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy Graves-nek lennének barátai… olyan igaziak, tudod.

\- Ha nem lennének barátai, kihez tudna fordulni, ha a szükség úgy hozza? - tette fel a kérdést derűs nyugalommal Wohali. - S te és a fivéred miért lennétek _itt_, nem pedig az irodájában még mindig?

Rowan vonásai megkeményedtek kissé. Az indián szavait többféleképp is tudta volna értelmezni, és ez nem igazán tetszett neki.

\- Azért hozott minket ide, hogy a veszéllyel, amelyet előidézhetünk, ne okozzunk esetleges bajt a titokvédelmi szabályaiban. Nem tenne jót az itteni varázslóközösségnek, se a MACUSA-nak.

Wohali biccentett, komolyan Rowan szemébe nézve, és a nő nem sokáig tudta állni a tekintetét.

\- Valóban, ez ez elég nyomós ok. De aggódik is, hisz komoly veszélyben vagy.

\- Tudok vigyázni magamra. - horkant fel Rowan, eleresztve füle mellett a mondat első felét. - Eddig mindig megvédtem magam.

_ „Ez nem teljesen igaz”_, emlékeztette magát kelletlenül. Itt New York-ban, az első alkalommal Graves gyorsabb volt nála, ő későn eszmélt volna… ami pedig a hajnalban történteket illeti, ki tudja, ő és Reynard meddig tartottak volna ki segítség nélkül. Wohali pedig mintha mindezzel tisztában lett volna, legalább is úgy nézte Rowant, hogy a nőnek megint az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy egyenesen belé lát.

\- Na jó… annyira nem mentek jól a dolgok, mint otthon. - jegyezte meg némi durcás felhanggal. - Talán nem voltam elég felkészült, nem éreztem időben a bajt, de végül is nem számít.

\- A veszély ettől függetlenül állandó. Körülvesz téged. - Wohali jelentőségteljesen nézett rá, amibe Rowan beleborzongott kissé. Az indián odalépett a falhoz, egy álomfogóhoz, és Rowanban pont néhány másodperc késéssel tudatosult, hogy az ugyanaz a tárgy, amelyet olyan elmélyülten és kíváncsian tanulmányozott azelőtt, hogy Wohali először megjelent. És Wohali ezt biztosan tudta, arcán ugyanis halvány mosoly játszott, miközben az álomfogóról lelógó tollakat igazgatta. Rowan lenyűgözve bámulta a nagy, gyönyörű és fenséges kisugárzású tollakat, melyekkel kapcsolatban megint úgy érezte, mintha azok valamiféle mágikus erőt árasztanának magukból. Eltűnődött azon, Wohali vajon érzékeli-e mindezt. Ha tippelnie kellett volna, biztosan amellett dönt, hogy igen.

\- Érdekes választás volt. - szólalt meg az indián, még mindig neki háttal, az álomfogót igazgatva, mintha csak töprengene valamin. - Talán a mágiája hívott magához, talán te magad érezted, hogy itt van az, amire szükséged lenne. - mintha megérezte volna a Rowan tekintetében felvillanó cinizmust, halkan kuncogott. - Nem hiszel benne, igaz?

\- Nem. Az álomfogó nem fogja elűzni a rossz álmokat vagy a gonoszt. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. Wohali most megfordult, elmosolyodott.

\- Ez így igaz… nem is arra való. - mintha döntésre jutott volna, óvatos mozdulattal leakasztotta az egyik nagyobb, már-már aranyszínű tollat az álomfogóról, majd a meglepett Rowanhoz lépett, úgy tartva azt, hogy a terem ritkás fénye átpislákoljon rajta. A jelenés gyönyörű volt; Rowan nem tudta, hogy a szeme káprázik-e, így mindenesetre már megint olyan volt, mintha apró villámok cikáznának végig a felületén. - A viharmadár tolla. Igencsak különleges, nagy mágiával bíró varázslény. És nem csak az időjárás megváltoztatására képes: érzékeli a közelben leselkedő veszélyt, legyen az bármilyen természetű. Népem, a Cherokee már hosszú ideje tanulmányozza… viharmadár tollat hordozni pedig nagy megbecsülés. Akárcsak a madár, a tolla is érzékeny az ármányra és fenyegetettségre. Jól vigyázz hát rá.

\- Nekem kívánod adni? - Rowan, bár nem tudta mire vélni, mivel vívta ki az indián jól érzékelhető szimpátiáját, nem kis izgatottsággal forgatta kezében a szinte súlytalan tollat.

\- Már neked adtam. - helyesbített Wohali sejtelmes mosollyal, aztán ellépett mellőle, visszasétált a fabódéhoz, melynek hosszú ablaka az intésére lenyílt, akár egy stand kirakatát takaró lemez; Rowan (miközben újra átfutott a fején, hogy kifaggatja az indiánt, hogyan képes kézzel varázsolni… de nem most… majd egyszer) odabenn egy pultot és a teakészítéshez szükséges eszközöket vélte felfedezni. Ezek szerint az éjszaka és a hajnal lassan elszállt fölöttük, eljött az új nap, a Bűbájos Bölény pedig nyitni készült. Bizonytalan pillantást vetett Reynardra, és bár Wohali háttal állt neki, valahogy érzékelte ezt is. - A fivéred miatt ne aggódj, kipiheni magát itt. Maradhatsz te is, ha úgy kívánod.

\- Inkább megkeresném a szobámat. - mondta Rowan. Lassacskán már semmi másra nem vágyott, csak magányra és egy ágyra, amire ledőlve kipihenheti a történtek izgalmait és az általuk keltett súlyos kimerültséget. - Meg tudnád mondani, merre találom?

A válasz olyan rejtélyes volt, mint az indián maga, s az első pillanatban értelme sem volt.

\- Figyeld a varjút. Ő majd mutatja neked az utat.

Rowan, maga sem tudta honnan, mégis ráérzett, bár az egész olyan hihetetlennek tűnt. Kapkodva vette elő a fatárgyat, amelyet Wohali adott neki, mint a szobája kulcsát, s melyet eddig meg sem nézett alaposabban, aztán döbbenten meredt rá, mintha csak kísértetet látna. A tenyerén apró, faragott varjúszobor feküdt.


	13. 12. fejezet

**12\. FEJEZET: WOHALI**

Rowan egy darabig még bámulta a tenyerébe simuló varjúszobrocskát, aztán a csodálkozástól összevont szemöldökkel fordult Wohali felé, aki eddigre kényelmesen helyet foglalt egy székben és azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy megtömjön egy feltűnően hosszú szárú pipát.

\- Ez a kulcs… pont varjú a patrónusom. - mondta. Wohali felsomolygott rá, miközben lángocskát lopott a tűzhelyből, amellyel meggyújtotta a pipába tett dohányt.

\- Ez így van.

Rowan gyanakodva fürkészte őt egy darabig, majd hirtelen ötlettel odalépett a még mindig alvó Reynardhoz. Fivére kezében szintén ott volt a Wohalitól kapott kulcs; Rowan egész közel hajolt, próbálva kivenni a formáját.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz… - motyogta, néhány másodpercig még bámulva a rókát (Reynard patrónusát) mintázó szobrocskát. Végül elhűlve egyenesedett fel, az indiánra meredve. - Ezt meg hogy csináltad?

\- Ha az embernek van szeme rá, lát dolgokat. - mosolygott Wohali. Rowan hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, nyitotta a száját, aztán be is csukta; nem tudott már mit kérdezni, ez már bőven sok volt neki a történtek után, a sok misztikum közepette. A patrónusnak amúgy is kiemelt szerepe volt a családjában. A Corbitt famíliában évszázadok óta hagyomány volt a patrónusbűbáj mielőbbi elsajátítása. Számukra több volt, mint szimpla védelem, pozitív energia; jelentéssel bírt, meghatározó volt, olyannyira, hogy a család nem egy tagja (köztük maga Rowan is) utólag a varázspálcája markolatán is megjelenítette patrónusának alakját, sőt, a Corbittok Gringotts-beli széfjét is dementor őrizte... Wohali pedig mintha belelátott volna mindebbe, vagy csupán csak véletlen volt? Rowan idegesen babrálta a kezében tartott varjú szobrocskát, mint aki nem tudja, mitévő legyen.

\- Megyek pihenni. - mondta végül, szinte már megadóan, és ismét Reynard felé pislogott, némi bizonytalan aggodalommal a tekintetében. Wohali követte a pillantását.

\- Ne aggódj miatta, ő majd itt kialussza magát. Figyelek rá.

Rowan tehát egyedül indult el. A Bűbájos Bölény szállórészébe egy szűk faajtón át vezetett az út, amit alig lehetett észrevenni, ugyanis a Wohali bódéjának oldalából kinövő egyik leveles növény szinte teljesen eltakarta. Az ajtó túloldalán egy szűk, kissé rozoga falépcső és alig átlátható sötétség fogadta. Szinte tapogatózva lépkedett felfelé, amíg végül félre nem hajtott egy durván szőtt, függönyszerű anyagot, amely a felső ajtót takarta, és amely feltárta előtte az emeleti részt.

Legalább annyira látványos volt, mint a lenti teázó. A dekoráció hasonló volt, de a többfelé ágazó folyosó még szűkebb, a mennyezet pedig alacsony, és Rowannak olyan érzése volt, mintha valamilyen barlangba lépett volna, melynek két oldalán néhol egy-egy helység ajtaja látszott. Rowan megtorpant egy pillanatra, a folyosót nézve, amely legalább háromfele kanyarodott, akár egy kiismerhetetlen labirintus. Mielőtt azonban nekiállt volna azon töprengeni, merre is keresse a szobáját (az apró faajtókon, melyeken áthaladva biztosan le kellett hajolni, nem volt semmiféle jelzés), a faszobrocska bizseregni kezdett a tenyerében. Ahogy szétnyitotta az ujjait, a varjú életre kelt: felröppent a levegőbe, néhány méternyire eltávolodva a folyosó egyik irányába, mintha csak azt jelezné, hogy kövessék. A szobor nyomában haladva Rowan még néhány percig bolyongott, aztán az egyik ajtó elé érve a varjú tett néhány lusta kört, majd leszállt a fölötte lévő padkára és nem mozdult többet. Rowan lehajolva óvatosan nyitott be, és egy aprócska szobában találta magát, melyben épphogy elfért egy ágy, egy szekrény és egy asztalka, melyen egy kanna tea gőzölgött (ki tudja, ki tette oda és mikor). A kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, a falat mindenhol szőttesek borították, a sarokban pedig akkora cserepes növény bújt meg, hogy ágai oldalt ráhajoltak az asztalra. Az ajtó belső oldalára szögelve ott díszelgett a Bűbájos Bölényben mindenfele látott álomfogó. Rowan néhány percig gyönyörködött szobája meleg, egzotikus és mégis ismerősen otthonos hangulatában, aztán végül győzött a fáradtság, melynek hosszú órák óta próbált ellenállni: a kérdései, a Bölény felfedezése, a Wohali személyén való töprengés várhattak, és várhatott a jövőn való elmélkedés, Graves és minden más is. Rowan kimerülten dőlt le az ágyra, a legalább fél tucatnyi párna közé, és azonnal elnyomta az álom.

o ~ . ~ o

A Bűbájos Bölény volt a legkülönlegesebb hely, ahol a Corbitt ikrek valaha megfordultak. Először is, a teázót álladóan belengte a titokzatos, megfoghatatlan indián mágia, melynek Rowan a legkülönfélébb, váratlan jeleit tapasztalta: az álomfogók által kibocsátott mágikus energia-foszlányok, melyeket konkrétan sosem lehetett elcsípni, a teák varázsa, a környezet apró rezdülései. A teázóban állandóan voltak vendégek, bár a hely sosem volt tele, mindig csak egy-egy ember tévedt be, néha egy kisebb társaság. Egy alkalommal, amikor Rowan alaposabban szemügyre vett egy látogatót, aki elvarázsolt képpel iszogatta a teáját, meglepetten hördült fel.

\- Ő biztos, hogy egy mugli… khm, magnix!

\- Valóban. - bólintott Wohali, lehalkítva a hangját. - Ide mindig azok jönnek, akiknek itt kell lenniük. Ha egy varázstalan rálel a Bölényre, annak oka van… a bölényes tábla annak fedi fel magát, akinek akarja, és az ajtó is csak azt engedi be, akinek helye van itt. Csak Graves-nek ne említsd… ezt az apróságot ő nem tudja, különben kénytelen lenne értesíteni a MACUSA-t.

Rowan erre nem tudott visszafojtani egy halvány vigyort. Néha eltűnődött azon, hogy a teázóba tévedő muglik vajon mennyit érzékelnek az őket körülvevő mágiából. Talán az egészet valamiféle különös, álomszerű történésként érzékelik? Vagy a Bűbájos Bölény számukra nem több, mint egy átlagtól különböző, egzotikus indián teázó? A hely megőrizte a maga mágikus titkait, gyakran még a boszorkányok és varázslók előtt is. Rowannak is nap mint nap okozott újabb meglepetéseket: többször érezte úgy, mintha ki tudja, honnan érkező szellő simogatná az arcát, pipadohány, füstölő, gyógyfüvek és idegen vidékek illatát hozva, távoli hangok, zene foszlányait vélte hallani, s gyakran úgy látta, mintha az árnyékok körülötte, a háta mögött járkálnának, mintha láthatatlan őrségként figyelnék a lépteit. A legkülönösebb azonban az emelet volt. A növénnyel takart, szűk lépcső minden nap máshová vezetett, és a környezet is minden alkalommal más és más arcot öltött: volt, hogy felérve Rowan barlangszerű környezetben találta magát, máskor fákkal határolt sűrű dzsungelben, ahol a távolban még vízesések zúgását is hallani vélte, vagy zsúfolt sátortáborban, melynek közepén tábortűz lobogott és maguk a sátrak voltak a szobák, de volt olyan is, hogy napsütötte mező várta, és a szállások apró dombokként szóródtak szét a területen (Rowan szinte várta, hogy egy legelésző bölénycsorda is megjelenjen). Ha a Wohalitól kapott varjúszobrocska nem vezeti őt minden alkalommal, biztosan nem találta volna meg a szobáját, hiszen az mindig más és más helyen, más kinézetű ajtó mögött húzódott meg.

Az indián személyén képtelen volt eligazodni. Wohali valamely okból kifolyólag úgy tűnt, kifejezetten megkedvelte a Corbitt ikreket. Rowan nem tudta megmondani, miért; ahogy teltek a napok, az indián egyre több dolgot osztott meg velük az őket körülvevő környezetről, az indián mágia titkairól.

\- Népem számára különösen nagy jelentőségű az állat- és növénymágia. - magyarázta egyszer Rowannak, miközben egy az ölébe fektetett cserepes növény lekókadó leveleit simogatta.

\- Ezért van az, hogy tudtad, mi a patrónusom és Rey-é? - kérdezte Rowan. Wohali somolyogva vont vállat.

\- Meglehet. - és tenyerét a beteg növény fölé tartva addig motyogott, amíg a lehajló, erőtlen levelek feléledve, új erőre kapva kinyújtóztak. Rowan kíváncsian figyelte.

\- Honnan tudsz kézzel varázsolni? - érdeklődött. - Mármint tudom, hogy régen, mielőtt más vidékekről más varázslók jöttek ide, itt nem pálcával varázsoltak… Megőriztétek ezt a hagyományt?

\- Igen, megőriztük. - bólintott Wohali. - Bár mostanra már csak gyengébb varázslatokra alkalmazzák azok, akik még művelik.

\- De attól még lehet komolyabban is használni, nem? - kérdezte Rowan, titokban Graves-re gondolva, aztán ki is mondta, ami fúrta az oldalát. - Ő is tőletek tanult pálca nélkül varázsolni, igaz? Graves.

Wohali gyengéd mozdulattal tette félre a meggyógyított növényt.

\- Részben igen, de a kézzel varázslás inkább öntanítást vár el… önkontrollt, belső kiegyensúlyozottságot, és olyan pontos és alapos koncentrációt, amellyel kevesen rendelkeznek. - válaszolta. - Minderre Graves maga jött rá. És ez csak az alapja az egésznek.

\- Meg tudsz rá tanítani? - kérdezte Rowan. Az indián hosszan fürkészte őt mélyre látó, sötét tekintetével.

\- Nem. - ingatta végül a fejét. - Ez nem a te utad lenne. De másra taníthatlak.

A Bűbájos Bölényben bőven voltak még titkok, ezek közé tartozott Wohali bódéja is, ahol a teákat főzte. Amikor beinvitálta Rowant, a nő nem kis gyanakvással követte az egyszerű helységbe, melyek végében vastag függöny bújt meg, s melyről Rowan azt hitte, Wohali szobájába vezet.

Részben tévedett csak. A függönyt félrehajtva valóban egy sátorszerű helység belsejében találta magát, ám ahogy Wohali áthaladt rajta, majd felhajtotta a túlsó oldalon lévő sátorlemezt, Rowan rádöbbent, hogy az más világba nyílik: gyönyörű, vad erdőbe, a szabadba, ahol a közelben hallani lehetett egy patak csobogását, madarak hangját és az erdő neszeit, és a levegőben föld és növények friss, szinte szédítő illata terjengett.

\- Ez valós? - sikerült megtalálnia a hangját, de nem is várt választ, hiszen belül tudta, hogy a hely, ahol vannak, nem varázslattal kialakított tér, mint az irodájában vagy abban a kopott bőröndben, amelyet évekkel ezelőtt a fiatalabb Salmander-nek ajándékozott, hanem _valósan_ más vidéken vannak, valahol ott, ahonnan Wohali népe, a Cherokee törzs származik. Wohali úgy lépkedett előre, mintha teljesen természetes lenne, hogy az ember egyik pillanatról a másikra New York belvárosából egy vadon közepén találja magát. Gyengéden megpaskolta egy fa vaskos törzsét.

\- Figyelj a bólintérekre. - mondta Rowannak, aki csak most vette észre, hogy jelenlétükre több gallyra, faágra emlékeztető varázslény bukkant fel, gyanakodva és némiképp ellenségesen méregetve őt, ismeretlen látogatót.

\- Mágikus fa… ebből lehetne varázspálcát készíteni. A bólintérek jelenléte igazolja. - jegyezte meg szórakozottan Rowan, miközben felidézve tanulmányait, finoman végigsimított a fatörzsön. Attól kezdve többször előfordult, hogy elkísérte Wohalit, amikor az indián a messzi, rejtett vidékre indult a mágikus kapun keresztül, melynek varázsára a nő semmilyen magyarázatot nem talált.

\- Lehet, hogy a zsupszkulcsok elvén működik az átjáró. - találgatott Reynard, amikor egy este ő és nővére összedugták a fejüket, hátha meg tudják fejteni ezt a titkot. Reynard letette a pennáját, mellyel eddig határozott szorgossággal rótta a betűket egy pergamenlapra, és elgondolkodva túrt bele a hajába. - Két konkrét hely között összeköttetés van, csak azok között lehet közlekedni, máshova nem mehetsz.

\- De a közlekedés lehetősége nem korlátolt, nincs időhöz kötve. Akkor mész egyik oldalról a másikra, amikor csak akarsz. - jegyezte meg Rowan, kissé közelebb hajolva öccséhez. - Te mit csinálsz? Levelet írsz?

Reynard kissé zavartan dobott rá egy könyvet a pergamenre, amelyen még nem száradt meg egészen a tinta.

\- Ami azt illeti, igen. - mondta, majd Rowan érdeklődő szemöldökfelvonására hozzátette. - Queenie-nek. Rendszeresen levelezem vele, mióta itt lakunk.

\- No lám. - Rowan halványan elvigyorodott, részben azért, hogy piszkálja Reynardot, részben pedig a ténytől, hogy öccse ilyen sikeresen (és legálisan, hiszen a levelezés tiltásáról nem esett szó) kijátszotta Graves rendelkezéseit a biztonságos elvonulást illetően. Talán Reynardban is felmerülhetett ez a dolog, ugyanis nagy vehemenciával igyekezett visszatérni az előző témára.

\- Ha más oldalról vizsgáljuk az átjárót, a „kapu” jelenléte mindkét oldalon inkább a Hop-Hálózat mechanikájára vall… igaz, ez a közlekedési típus is él a közvetítő tárggyal, ami jelen esetben meg nincs. Egyébként meg, mit csináltok ott az erdőben?

Wohali főképp növényeket gyűjtögetett, a teáihoz, főzeteihez. Rowan (aki nem tudta, az indián miért vetette belé a bizalmát, miért mutatta meg neki a titokzatos helyet, miért beszél róla neki) inkább a környezetet tanulmányozta, vizsgálgatta, megpróbálva felidézni roxfortos tanulmányait. Ez más világ volt, s Rowan csak ekkortájt döbbent rá, milyen kevés időt is töltött korábban a természetben, és hogy milyen sok olyan oldala van még a mágiának, amit eddig egyáltalán nem ismert. Figyelte a környezetét és figyelte Wohalit, sokat tanulva az indiántól. Ezek a kirándulások jó hatással voltak rá, s szinte el is feledtették vele, miért is van bezárva a Bűbájos Bölénybe. Mindenesetre igencsak meglepte, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy ő és Reynard már hetek óta tartózkodnak a teaházban.

Itt másképp telt az idő, vagy ők érzékelték másképp a múlását, ebben Rowan biztos volt. Ez valamiképp enyhítette a kényszerű tényt, hogy nem mehetnek el, bár Rowan minden egyes alkalommal nem mulasztotta el szinte már kimerítően faggatni Graves-t arról, hogy mikor jön már el a nap, amikor végre ismét szabadon járhatják New York utcáit és folytathatják a munkájukat.

Graves néha megjelent a Bűbájos Bölényben, hogy rájuk nézzen, bár Rowan szerint érdemleges híreket szinte sosem hozott. A nő egyszerre örült a látogatásainak, és bosszantotta, hogy Graves és a MACUSA rendelkezik fölöttük. Értelmetlennek és némiképp megalázónak tartotta ezt a fajta kontrollt, és ezt sosem mulasztotta el megemlíteni.

\- Ennek semmi értelme, Graves. - jegyezte meg egy alkalommal, amikor néhány percre kettesben maradtak az asztalnál (Reynard lecsapott a férfi által hozott _New York-i Szellem_re és odébb ült olvasni, Wohali pedig pipadohány után nézett). Graves hosszú sóhaj kíséretében itta meg a teát, amit Rowan töltött neki. Fáradtnak tűnt, kimerültebbnek, mint legutóbb, és Rowannak már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy marasztalja egy kiadós pihenésre. - Egyáltalán, jutott már valamire a MACUSA?

\- Egyelőre sikerült az ügyet elsimítani, ami azt illeti, az elnök asszony előtt is. Ez azért nem volt kis munka. - válaszolta Graves, miközben már állt fel, hogy a kabátját vegye. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem tarthatsz itt minket örökre, tudod?

Graves komoran állta a tekintetét. Aztán Wohalival megitták a búcsúitalt (minden alkalommal, amikor menni készült, Graves meglepő módon hajlandó volt inni egy pohárka alkoholt az indiánnal, úgy tűnt, ennek hagyománya van), majd távozott. Ahogy eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban, Rowan nagyot sóhajtott; Reynard kilesett az újságja mögül és megcsóválta a fejét. Nővérével ellentétben őt szemmel láthatóan nem izgatta különösebben, hogy minden napját a Bölényben kell töltenie és nem hagyhatja el a teázót. Kényelmesen elfoglalta magát, és mivel Rowannál türelmesebb volt (és lustább), egyelőre nem panaszkodott. Rowan fintorogva ült le mellé, még mindig abba az irányba nézve, amerre Graves távozott.

\- Graves mindig is szerette, ha a kezében, a felügyelete alatt tartja a dolgokat. - szólalt meg szórakozottan Wohali. Aznap délután nem volt vendég a teázóban, így az indián leült melléjük, ott gyújtott pipára. - Ilyen volt már azelőtt is, hogy megismerkedtünk. No persze… - tette hozzá egy halk kuncogás kíséretében, mire Rowan érdeklődve billentette oldalra a fejét. - …nem mindenkivel boldogul, ugyebár.

Rowan halványan elmosolyodott a célzásra. Wohali egyszer elmondta neki, hogy ő és Graves az Ilvermorny Mágusakadémia óta ismerik egymást. Néhány pillanatig habozott, aztán végül kibökte a kérdést, ami azóta fúrta az oldalát, és amivel kapcsolatban nem igazán számított válaszra.

\- Hogyan ismerted meg, miként lettetek barátok? Elmeséled?

Wohali hosszan, áthatóan fürkészte őt. Rowannak fogalma sem volt, mi járhat a fejében, és őszintén meglepődött, amikor az indián végül válaszolt.

\- Legyen. - bólintott lassan. Megpiszkálta a dohányt különös, hosszú szárú pipájában. Először nem lehetett észrevenni a változást, aztán Reynard (aki nem tudta megállni, hogy a _New York-i Szellem_et lejjebb eresztve ne hallgasson bele a beszélgetésbe) meglepetten és kis ijedtséggel hőkölt hátra a székében. A pipából szálló füst nem oszlott el többé: körbelengte őket, elfedve előlük a teázó berendezését, mintha egy egészen más, szürke világba kerültek volna. Aztán a füst megváltozott… formákat, alakot öltött, és Rowan ámulva figyelte, ahogy lassan kibontakozik előtte egy kép, egy hatalmas, kör alakú csarnoké, tetején üvegkupolával, az emeleti részen fából készült karzattal, melyen taláros fiatalok tömege pillantott le a földszintre, ahol négy szobor magasodott némán az Ilvermorny Mágusakadémia padlóra rajzolt címere mögött. A kép nem élesedett ki, füstszerű maradt, akár egy álom, de jól kivehető.

\- Egy évvel később vették fel az Ilvermorny-ba, mint engem. - csendült valahol Wohali hangja, hogy Rowan összerezzent tőle; a füst által kivetített emlékek közepette már nem látta az indiánt. Nézte, ahogy egy gyermek alakja a szobrok elé lép, s a négy monstrum egyike életre kel, majd őt követi egy másik gyermek, majd egy újabb, sorra túlesve a beosztási ceremónián. Wohali hangja halk magyarázatként zengett a háttérben. - Már akkor is a figyelem középpontjában volt, elvégre a Tizenkettő egyikének a leszármazottja, az apja pedig, úgymond, háborús hős volt… az aurorok parancsnoka, aki a Mágiaügyi Miniszter védelmében halt hősi halált a Sasquatch Felkelés idején. Nem csoda hát, hogy már a kezdetektől figyelemmel kísérték, és sokat is vártak el tőle. Ugyanabba a házba kerültünk, a Wampus-ba, de sokáig ez volt az egyetlen, amiben osztoztunk. Én árnyék voltam, az iskola mindennapi élete mögött végeztem mások számára talán különösnek tűnő dolgaimat, anélkül, hogy bárkit is érdekelt volna különösebben. Percival Graves azonban gyakran még a folyosón sem tudott úgy elmenni, hogy össze ne súgtak volna a háta mögött.

Rowan elfintorodott, de ebben a kifejezésben most nem piszkálódás, hanem a ténynek kijáró fáradt rosszallás volt. Noha néhány évvel idősebben, de ő is megtapasztalta, milyen, amikor a szánakozás álcája mögé rejtőzött kíváncsi tekintetek kísérik végig az embert, és az állandó, magas elvárás sem volt idegen számára, bár ez utóbbinak ő és Reynard iskolai éveik alatt nem szenteltek különösebb figyelmet.

\- És az iskolában milyen volt? - kérdezte, bár már előre tudta a választ. Wohali röviden felnevetett, mintha csak egy madár vijjogott volna élesen, de nem bántón.

\- Ó, pontosan olyan, mint most. Kötelességtudó. Komoly. Mindenben a legkiválóbb, diszkrét és udvarias. Sosem kereste mások társaságát, és cseppet sem érdekelte a körülötte zajló felhajtás, ami így viszonylag hamar le is csendesült.

Rowan lassan bólintott, inkább csak magának, ahogy nyugtázta Wohali szavait. Ez a taktika hatékony volt ahhoz, hogy az ember lerázza a magánéletét firtatókat; Reynard mindig is ügyesebb volt nála ebben, olyan profin művelte a teszek-rátok-stílust, hogy idővel gyakran a jelenlétét sem vették észre. Graves persze más volt, őt nem lehetett nem észrevenni a belőle áradó határozottság, erő miatt, de Rowan könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy már diákként sem akadtak sokan, akik piszkálni merték volna.

\- No és persze már akkor is erős igazságérzete volt… a társaságot kerülte, de a konfliktust nem, ha arról volt szó, hogy ki kellett állni valaki mellett, akinek szüksége volt rá. Ez mindig is a vérében volt, és a mi barátságunk is így kezdődött. - tette hozzá Wohali. A füst-csarnok a szobrokkal együtt eloszlott a levegőben, új alakot öltött, egy folyosóét, amelyen egy tizenkét éves-forma fiú sétált végig. Rowan azonnal felismerte benne Wohalit; az indián igencsak furcsán festett iskolai talárjában, hosszú haját hátul lazán fogta össze, és kezében legalább három cserépnyi növényt cipelt. - Én sem voltam egy tehetségtelen diák, de az érdeklődésem teljesen más irányba fordult, mint hasonló korú társaimé. Én a természetet tanulmányoztam, a változásokat, a növényeket és persze az állatokat… sokan bogarasnak tartottak miatta, akárcsak a különböző apró szokások miatt, amelyeket a népemtől hoztam magammal. És persze a tény, hogy indián vagyok… noha az Ilvermorny-ban ebből sosem volt konkrét gond, azért mindig is kilógtam, és a legtöbben, akarva vagy akaratlanul, nem felejtették el érzékeltetni velem, hogy azért más vagyok. Mindig akad egy-két olyan személy, aki azt fogja nézni, honnan származol és az alapján ítél meg, és olyan is, aki azt fogja kutatni és bizonyítgatni magának, hogy mivel vagy kevesebb, mint ő.

Rowan figyelte, amint újabb szereplők bukkannak elő a füstből: két fiú robogott el Wohali mellett, fellökve az indiánt, aki elesett, elejtve a kezében tartott növényeket. A másik kettő kárörvendő képpel állt meg és nézte, összenevetve. Aztán feltűnt egy negyedik fiú is. A tizenéves Graves-nek (itt még csak gólya volt talán? Rowan nem tudta pontosan megmondani) ugyanolyan komor tekintete és határozott kisugárzása volt, mint idősebb önmagának. Haját az akkori stílusra jellemzően rövid lófarokba fogta hátra és valamivel magasabb volt, mint a korabeli fiúk. Mondott valamit, de Rowan nem hallhatta a hangját, ahogy a történés egyéb zajait sem; a Wohali által idézett furcsa, füstjelenés-szerű emlékekben az indián jelenkori beszéde magyarázta el a történteket. Graves diszkréten fenyegető, magabiztos fellépésére a Wohalit piszkáló fiúk eloldalogtak (Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy ha szükség lett volna rá, Graves egy-két móresre tanító varázslattal is meg tudta volna toldani a történetet, és hogy már elsősként biztos több átkot és ellenátkot is ismert, köszönhetően a családja hivatásának). Graves nem lépett oda Wohalihoz, futólag, távolról odavetett pillantással ellenőrizte, hogy minden rendben van-e. Wohali sem reagált többet egy hálás szemvillanásnál; figyelmét elejtett növényei kötötték le, a fiatal indián fel sem állt, úgy fogta ölébe a sérült zöldlevelűeket. Tenyerét finoman tartotta föléjük, népének mágiájával hozva rendbe őket, de Rowan nem őt nézte, hanem Graves-t, aki töprengő, érdeklődő arckifejezéssel, tekintetében valamilyen különös fénnyel figyelte, mit csinál a diáktársa. Rowan szinte várta, hogy végre megszólítja, de tévednie kellett: ez az emlék is szétoszlott, a füst újra és újra alakot váltott, gyors egymásutánban mutatva a képeket, váltva, mielőtt Rowan alaposabban megszemlélhette volna bármelyiket is: egy iskolaudvart, egy csarnokot asztalokkal, egy tantermet, melyben diákok görnyedtek tanulmányaik fölé… Wohali derűs hangon folytatta.

\- Ezután még évekig nem váltottunk szót egymással. No persze, többször éreztem úgy, hogy figyel, tanulmányoz, de azt, hogy _hogyan_ is, csak jóval később tudtam meg.

Az új emlékképen Graves pár évvel idősebb, talán tizennégy-tizenöt lehetett (Rowannak enyhén megrándult a szája széle a hajstílusa láttán). Valamiféle párbajszakkör zajlott éppen, a diákok körben állva figyelték a harcoló feleket. Graves már tizenévesként is kiválóan bánt a varázspálcával: olyan könnyedséggel és természetesen szórta a varázslatokat, hárította a felé küldött átkokat, mintha egész életében mást sem csinált volna. Ez azonban nem volt minden… ahogy Graves kilőtt egy átkot, s ugyanabban a pillanatban felé is tartott egy, nem hagyva időt neki, hogy újra lendítse a varázspálcáját, a fiú felemelte a szabad kezét. Az egész egy másodperc műve volt, és a jelenlévők talán észre sem vették, csupán Rowan, és a fiatal Wohali, aki az emlékben a hátrébb álló diákok közül nézte a párbajt. Felvillant egy pajzsbűbáj fénye, mely nem volt erős, Graves hátra is tántorodott, majdnem elesett a becsapódó átok erejétől. A tizenéves Wohali mégis döbbenten, szinte megbabonázott figyelemmel lépett közelebb, újfajta érdeklődéssel bámulva diáktársát. Rowan, aki tisztában volt vele, mi lepte meg annyira a fiatal indiánt, eltátotta a száját.

\- Eltanulta? - kérdezte. Wohali helyeslően hümmögött.

\- Igen. Figyelt és elsajátította az alapokat, utánajárt vagy rájött, miben is áll a titka. Felajánlottam neki, hogy segítek pontosítani rajta… úgy véltem, benne megvan nem csak a képesség, de a józanság is ahhoz, hogy megosszam vele népemnek ezt a tudását. Azt mondják, jó emberismerő vagyok; akkor sem tévedtem. - mondta. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy az ismét gyorsan váltakozó emlékképeket nézte. - Sok közös persze sosem volt bennünk, s akkor sem, most sem érdeklődtünk különösen egymás elhivatottsága iránt. Ő már diákként is józan volt és megfontolt, én ellenben kalandvágyó, gyakran már idegesítően különc, emiatt azért voltak összezördüléseink. Sosem sikerült belevinnem a bajba, de mindig ott volt, hogy kiszedjen belőle. Mindketten rájöttünk, mekkora előny származik abból, ha segítjük egymást, mennyit tanulhatunk a másiktól. Mint láthatod, a kapcsolat a mai napig megmaradt.

Az alakok szertefoszlottak, a füst lassan oszlani kezdett. Rowan először a lámpások gyér, narancsos fényét, Wohali és az öccse körvonalait látta, aztán egyre többet, mígnem a sűrű pipafüst teljesen eltűnt, mintha sosem lett volna ott, s csupán Wohali pipájából szállt felfelé vékony csíkban, ahogy az emlékek felidézése előtt. Rowan kissé kábán pislogott az indiánra, mintha egy mély álomból ébredt volna és tudata még nem lenne teljesen a jelen valóságában; mellkasában ugyanakkor valamiféle apró szorítást érzett, melyet nem tudott azonosítani.

\- Nem biztos, hogy jogom lett volna látni mindezt. - mondta halk tétovasággal és egy leheletnyi bűntudattal a hangjában. Nem számított rá, hogy kérdésére az indián belevonja az emlékekbe, s kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát, mintha valaki más holmijában turkált volna. Wohali azonban jól látható félmosollyal, derűsen ingatta a fejét.

\- Lehet, hogy nem… lehet, hogy igen. A füst nem mindenkinek ölt alakot, mutat emléket. Ha engedte, hogy láss, akkor megvolt rá az ok.

\- Hogy lásson? - szúrta közbe összevont szemöldökkel Reynard, aki eddig hallgatott és a semmivé oszlott pipafüst helyét bámulta a levegőben, de most tanácstalan tekintettel pillantott nővérére. - Ro, te _láttál_ valamit abban a füstben?

\- Persze, én… - Rowan értetlenül nézett vissza rá, aztán megakadt a mondanivalójával, összezavarodva pislogott Wohalira. - De hát… hogy csináltad?

\- Ó, nem én csináltam. - Wohali ismét megtömte a pipáját. - Én csupán meséltem. No és mit mutatott a füst? Láttad őt?

Rowan némán bólintott; egyelőre nem jöttek szavak az ajkára. A különös, emlék-idéző mágia titkán töprengett, a múlton, amit az feltárt előtte. Igen, valami ilyesmit képzelt volna el, amikor kérdezett… és mégsem. Igyekezett nem Graves-re gondolni, de hiába, lelki szemei előtt minduntalan fel-felsejlett az alakja, furcsán keveredve a képekkel, amelyeket a füstben látott.

Reynard még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni a dolog fölött.

\- Hihetetlen. - motyogta fejcsóválva. - De Rowan, miket láttál?

\- Őt. Graves-t. - dünnyögte Rowan. Öccse kérdőn, sokatmondón vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire kissé hevesen hozzátette. - Hosszú és most nem beszélnék róla bővebben. A lényeget te is hallottad. És eszedbe ne jusson a fejemben turkálni, Rey.

\- Jó, jó. - Reynard védekezőn emelte fel a kezét, de valamiért képtelen volt visszafojtani egy apró, alig észrevehető vigyort. - Egek, néha nagyon indulatos vagy…

Rowan csak egy zavart, fáradt szusszantásban foglalta össze a véleményét. Azt, hogy miért is volt olyan kipirult az arca, később leleményesen a túl forró teára fogta.

o ~ . ~ o

A február eljövetele nem sok változást hozott. Rowan nem számolta a napokat, amelyek gyorsan teltek egymás után, bár egyhangúnak egyáltalán nem lehetett őket nevezi, köszönhetően Wohalinak és az indián titkos világának, a Bűbájos Bölényen belül és kívül egyaránt. Rowan ezzel foglalta el magát, Reynard pedig a tanulmányaival és a leveleivel, Queenie ugyanis továbbra is rendszeresen megírta neki, mi minden történik a MACUSA-nál; az ikrek ennek köszönhetően gyakran azelőtt tudott egyes dolgokról, hogy a hivatalos hírhozójuk a teázóba látogatott.

Graves ritkábban jött. Talán a tennivalói szaporodtak meg, talán az ikrek állandó kérdéseit unta, mindenesetre azután a nap után, hogy Wohali megmutatta azokat az emlékeket Rowannak, jó ideig nem látták. Majd’ egy héttel később állított be újra, kezében a _New York-i Szellem_ legutóbbi kiadásaival, meglehetősen szélfútta külsővel, ami a kinti időjárás keményebbre fordulását jelezte. A teázóban épp csend volt: csupán Rowan volt jelen, a kandalló mellett ülve, Ali társaságában egy régi, kissé rongyos könyvet olvasva (_Arun Khanna: Értekezések a mágikus fákról_), és Reynard, néhány székkel odébb, elbóbiskolva. Rowan már nem pattant fel Graves érkezését látva, ám ezúttal ebben nem csak a saját helyzetének kijáró csüggedtség vezette, hanem az egy csapásra felelevenedő emlékek is, amelyekről belül még mindig úgy vélekedett, hogy nem feltétlenül kellett volna látnia őket. Most volt az az alkalom, amikor szívesen került volna egy mások jelenlététől hiányos találkozót a férfival.

\- Wohali nincs itt… elment felkutatni egy sebesült wampus macskát az erdejében. - jegyezte meg, félretéve a könyvét és az asztalon lévő kanna után nyúlt. - Kérsz teát?

\- Elfogadnék egy csészével. - biccentett Graves és leült vele szembe, lerakva az újságjait. Rowan lassan, különösen nagy odafigyeléssel töltötte ki a teát, miközben magában töprengett, vajon az arcára van-e írva mindaz, amit az akaratán kívül megtudott Graves-ről. Rowan sosem volt jó az okklumenciában, amely gyakran nehézséget okozott neki, különösen a legilimentor fivére mellett. Nem tudta volna különösebben megvédeni az elméjét, ez volt az egyetlen terület, amelyhez nem volt tehetsége, és most különösen aggódott, hogy Graves, ha akarná, szintén belé láthatna. Abban biztos volt, hogy a férfi valamennyire érzékeli a feszültségét, és mikor újra megszólalt, enyhén összerezzent. - Szóval tudsz az átjárójáról.

Rowan kissé megkönnyebbülten tolta a teli csészét előrébb.

\- A napjaim egy részét ott töltöm. - válaszolta. - Elég sokat megtudtam Wohaliról. Azt is tudom, hogy animágus, láttam, amikor egyszer sassá változott. Sokat tanulok tőle. Igazán különleges lélek… jó segítséget választottál. Ha a MACUSA megfigyelése alá helyezel minket, biztos beleőrülök. Itt legalább van mit tenni. És végül is, a távmunka is jól működik. - tette hozzá a vállát vonogatva, futó pillantást vetve a Reynard előtti asztalon felhalmozott dokumentumok felé, melyekkel öccse foglalatoskodott, mielőtt elnyomta a félálom. - A Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztály mindig is jelentéktelennek számított a Minisztériumban, nem igazán figyelnek ránk. Amikor írtál a főnökünknek, nem volt túlzottan boldog, de kaptunk egy rakat anyagot, hogy amíg nem tudunk az ügyünkkel foglalkozni, dolgozzunk azon, és ezzel le is volt tudva a dolog. Mint láthatod, azóta sem hiányolnak minket különösebben, különben már nem itt lennénk. A munkánk bizonyos tekintetben mindig is elég kényelmes volt. Bár az azért zavar, hogy nem tudunk azzal foglalkozni, amiért valójában ide utaztunk.

Ebben természetesen az is benne volt, hogy a New York-ban tartózkodásuk igazi okáról még a brit Minisztériumban sem tudott senki. Rowan jól ismerte a főnökét: az csakis addig mellőzte az odafigyelést kevésbé népszerű hivatást végző alkalmazottaira, amíg azok a kijelölt, általa jóváhagyott és az ő presztízsét előlendítő munkával foglalkoztak. A Corbitt ikrek együttműködését a MACUSA-val is csupán a nemzetközi érdekek, jó kapcsolat fenntartása miatt fogadta el. Ha tudta volna, Rowant és Reynardot valójából milyen cél vezérelte, egyáltalán nem lett volna boldog.

A relikvia, amely után az ikrek kutattak, most elérhetetlenebbnek tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. A Bűbájos Bölénybe bezárva nem volt lehetőségük arra, hogy átfésüljék azokat a helyeket, amelyek címére az utóbbi időben bukkantak rá, és amelyek egyike remélhetőleg a relikviát rejtette. Jobb híján az ikrek újra és újra átnézték jegyzeteiket, megvitatták korábbi tapasztalataikat, mindazt, amit eddig már tudtak, valamint lehetséges terveket készítettek arra az esetre, amikor majd újra belevethetik magukat a kutatásba. De ez nem volt sok, az idejük pedig vészesen fogyott. Hiába a közbejött együttműködés a MACUSA-val, hiába a hivatalos munkájuk adta lehetőségek, a végtelenségig ők sem tartózkodhattak New York-ban, és ezt Rowan tudta jól.

Graves elgondolkodva figyelte őt, miközben a teát kortyolgatta, mint aki kérdezni akarna valamit, de végül mégsem mondott semmit. Rowan mégis kellemetlenül érezte magát kissé, és zavartnak. Graves jó okklumentor volt, ezzel tisztában volt. Ismét felmerült benne, hogy mi van akkor, ha valamely módon belelát a fejébe, úgy, mint Queenie, vagy Reynard, ha akarná. Hogy zavarát leplezze, gyorsan felkapta az egyik üres székre pakolt újsághalmazból a legutóbbi számot, bár eddig nem érdeklődött a Graves által hozott hírek után (az újságokra mindig Reynard csapott le), most azonban kiváló tennivalónak bizonyult az újság átolvasása ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen Graves szemébe néznie, ráadásul a papír némileg el is takarta az arcát. Unottan lapozta át a már-már megszokottá váló híreket Grindelwald legújabb tetteiről, a Nemzetközi Máguskongresszus lépéseiről.

\- Látod, Ali. - jegyezte meg, félig megfordítva a kezében tartott újságot, hogy látszódjon az általa épp olvasott cikk címe (_Szörny-szankció: További intézkedések a mágikus lények birtoklásának tiltásával kapcsolatos törvényt illetően_). - Itt nem csak neked rossz, mindent be akarnak tiltani.

Graves mogorván hallgatott, figyelmen kívül hagyva a repülő szőnyeg felé intézett, lenézést sugalló lebbenését. Rowan tovább bújta a _New York-i Szellem_et.

\- Hm… razziát tartottatok a Vakmalacban? Benne van a hírekben. - pillantott fel érdeklődve Graves-re, aztán közelebb hajolt az újsághoz, hogy jobban el tudja olvasni a szöveget a félhomályban. - Úgy látom, számítottak rátok. „_Az ellenőrzés során a MACUSA aurorjai a fent említett szórakozóhelyet üresen találták, semmiféle illegális holmit nem koboztak el, az akció negatív eredménnyel zárult. A helyi varázslóközösség körében meglehetősen rossz hírű ingatlan üres volt, mintha csak előre tájékoztatta volna valaki annak tulajdonosait az aurorok közelgő látogatásáról.” _Ez nevetséges, Graves. A világért sem akarok beleszólni, de remélem tudod, hogy mit mondanék.

A férfi arca kifejezéstelen volt, akár egy szobor.

\- Azt hittem, ezt a témát már lezártuk, Corbitt.

\- Részemről nem, amíg nem fogsz hinni nekem. - húzta ki magát a nő. - Jó, lehet, hogy ez éppen nem az _ő _munkája, nem tudom, milyen ügyesek az itteni alvilági informátorok, de könnyen lehet az is, hogy a razziátok hírét szándékosan szivárogtatták ki. Te, aki a MACUSA-n belül olyan fegyelmet és törvénykövetést vársz el, hogy szegény Queenie Goldstein az utóbbi hetekben gyomorgörccsel megy be, mert attól retteg, hogy kiderül, ő volt az, aki véletlenül rossz tisztító varázsigével takarította fel a kifröccsent kávét a... mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy pont te nem tennél semmit, amikor a legkisebb esélye is felmerülne annak, hogy valaki tégla a MACUSA-nál? Hacsak, nem _te_ vagy az éppen. - tette hozzá hunyorogva, gyanakvást színlelő hangon, de Graves nem díjazta kifejezetten a dolgot.

\- Mennem kell. - pattant fel hirtelen indulattal, hátat fordítva Rowannak és a kijárat felé sietve. - Majd visszajövök később, amikor Wohali elérhető lesz.

\- Hogy…? - Rowan néhány pillanatig bambán pislogott, ahogy a férfi eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban; a nagy sietségben még a sálját is a fogason hagyta. Rowan észbekapva szintén felugrott, jobb híján gyorsan a nyaka köré tekerve az elárvult ruhadarabot, majd pár pillanatnyi hezitálás után (az eléggé látszott, hogy odakinn nagyon hideg lehet) kérlelőn nézett Alira. - Gyere már velem, nem akarok megfagyni, mielőtt elkapom és valahogy megértetem vele, hogy nekem van igazam.

A szőnyeg kelletlenül, de végül a vállára röppent, és a nő bosszankodva Graves után eredt.

\- Szerinted megsértettem azzal Mr. MACUSA-t, hogy _direkt jól érzékelhető_ humorral meggyanúsítottam, hogy ő a tégla? - kérdezte fintorogva Alit, miközben párosával szedte a lépcsőfokokat. - Jó, tudom, téged nem érdekel.

A Bűbájos Bölény ajtaja egyetlen halk kérésére résnyire kinyílt. Rowan kisurrant rajta, és néhány lépés után a (Graves-t és önmagát leszámítva) kihalt utcán találta magát. Valóban rettentően hideg volt: a szél erősen, fagyosan söpört végig New York városán, és hiába az őt körülölelő vastag szőnyeg, Rowan egy pillanat alatt átfagyott. Még épp időben kapta el Graves karját, aki a Bölény előtt állva dehoppanálni készült. A férfi döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Corbitt! Mi keresel itt? Hogy jutottál ki?

\- Kiengedett az ajtó… egész jól ismerem már ezt a helyet és a titkait. - válaszolta Rowan, nem engedve el Graves karját, aki így egyelőre letett arról a szándékáról, hogy dehoppanáljon. - Kérlek, hallgass meg. Nem rossz szándékkal mondom azt, amit, hanem hogy figyelmeztesselek. Miért nem hiszel nekem?

Graves tagadón legyintett a szabad kezével, de Rowan nem tágított. Ali feszülten szorította meg a vállait, ahogy lépést tartott a férfival, aki jobb híján gyalog indult el, maga után húzva őt. Rowan vehemensen, hangosan magyarázott.

\- Annyira tartotok a lelepleződéstől, attól, hogy _a magnixek_ ráébrednek, kik is élnek közöttük, hogy közben nem figyeltek a belső ellenségre. Lehet, hogy pont ezzel sodrod veszélybe _a varázsvilágot_!

\- A varázsvilág… - Graves kissé lehalkította a hangját, és nem nézett Rowanra. - A varázsvilág biztonsága ennél összetettebb kérdés. Itt most nem csak a tettek oldaláról van szó, hanem arról a politikai vonzatról, amelyről semmit sem tudsz. A jelenlegi helyzetben… mondjuk úgy, hogy nagyon nem mindegy, ki hogyan és mikor lép. _A MACUSA_ most nem engedheti meg… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette a fejét rázta, jelezve, hogy nem kíván több szót a témának szentelni. Hosszú, részben bosszús sóhajjal fogta meg Rowan kezét, lefejtve karjáról az ujjait és végre lassan ráemelte a tekintetét; most hirtelen nyugodtnak tűnt, szinte már szelídnek, és mégis kérlelhetetlennek, szigorúnak. - Menj vissza a teázóba, kérlek. Mondd meg Wohalinak, hogy kerestem.

Rowan tehetetlen, csalódott haraggal nézett vissza rá. Legszívesebben valami jó alapos sértést vágott volna a férfi fejéhez, de erre végül nem került sor.

Utólag, amikor mindez csupán a múlt egyik epizódja volt már, akkor sem tudta sem Rowan, sem Graves pontosan elmagyarázni, hogyan is történhetett. Rowan talán pont letett arról, hogy meggyőzze igazáról a férfit, Ali azonban, akiben még ott fortyoghatott gazdája heves indulata, egész egyszerűen lerepült Rowan válláról. A lendülettől nagy robajjal felborított két kukát, a levegőbe repített némi papírszemetet, megkerült egy teljes fényerővel világító utcai lámpát, majd egyik sarka Graves karjára csavarodott, épp úgy tartva vissza őt, ahogy az imént Rowan próbálta.

\- Ali! - szólt rá a szőnyegre szigorú hangon a nő, mégsem ez volt az, ami mindhármukat megdermesztette.

\- Ez… ez _lehetetlen_!

Élesen villant valami, a szokatlan fénytől Rowan és Graves a szemük elé kapták a karjukat. Amikor leeresztették, első pillantásuk az idegen férfira esett, aki nagyon is döbbentnek, sőt, sokkoltnak, mégis valahogy izgatottnak tűnt, nagyon is kerekre nyílt szemmel bámulta őket, kezében egy olyan eszközt tartva, amelyet Rowan és Graves azonnal felismertek.

És _nagyon is_ úgy nézett ki, mint egy magnix.

\- Boszorkányság...! - nyögte a férfi. Az idő megtorpant, elnyújtva a felismerés pillanatát, és mielőtt bármelyikük eszmélhetett volna, rávehette volna magát, hogy bármit is tegyen vagy egyáltalán megmozduljon, a magnix, felfedezése izgalmának és rémületének erejétől felgyorsulva, futó léptekkel eredt tovább a közeli, szomszédos főutca irányába.

Az idő pedig tovább lendült, szinte pofonként vágva az arcukba a történtek súlyát és annak lehetséges körülményeit. Rowan és Graves levegőért kapkodva meredtek egymásra, majd abba az irányba, amerre leleplezőjük távozott.

\- Magasságos Merlin! - csúszott ki Rowan száján.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A könyv írója, amit Rowan a mágikus fákról olvas, a Khanna család egyik tagja. A családnak egy hatalmas farmja van, ahol direkt varázspálcákhoz szükséges fákat nevelnek, gondoznak.


	14. 13. fejezet

**13\. FEJEZET: CSAK EGY TÁNC**

Néhány pillanatig sem mozdulni, sem reagálni nem tudtak a döbbenettől, csak meredtek egymásra, mint akik egy párbaj során telibe találták egymást egy-egy jól irányzott konfúziós bűbájjal. Aztán lépések hallatszottak és egy kócos, álmosan pislogó Reynard jelent meg a Bűbájos Bölény ajtaját rejtő feljáróban.

\- Ro, hova rohantál? Arra ébredtem, hogy… - megakadt a hangja, meghökkenten pislogott, ahogy felfogta az elé táruló látványt. Rowan végre észbekapott.

\- Ali! Gyere vissza most rögtön. - sziszegte. A szőnyeg büszke, diadalmas mozdulattal lendült felé, hogy visszaereszkedjen a vállára, de a nő inkább a Reynard által odavitt kézitáskájába parancsolta bele, számítva a konfrontációra, amely pillanatokon belül kitörni készült. Graves alakja legalább is tetőtől talpig vibrált a feszültségtől, ami nagyon is ennek az ígéretét sugallta. Próbálva ezt megelőzni, vagy legalább is elhalasztani, gyorsan megfogta a férfi karját és őt meg az értetlen Reynardot maga után rántva a mugli után iramodott. - Gyorsan! Talán még megállíthatjuk.

Ezzel azonban sajnos elkéstek. Az utca, amelyen a mugli elfutott, egy széles, ráadásul az esti kései órákban is meglehetősen zsúfolt főútba torkollott. Rowan, Reynard és Graves megtorpantak a saroképületnél, annak fedezékéből kilesve keresték tekintetükkel leleplezőjüket, aki (öntudatlanul vagy nem) a lehető legésszerűbb dolgot cselekedte: elvegyült az övéi között. Rowan szorosan megkapaszkodott a ház falának sarkában, hogy leplezze kezének remegését. Egyetlen pillanat alatt sikerült egy… _„legalább ötös szintű riasztást összehoznom.” _sandított a mellette álló Graves-re. Vajon az a magnix már a vitájuk kezdeténél is a közelben kóválygott? Nem csak a repkedő Alit látta, de a _MACUSA_ és egyéb kifejezéseket is hallotta? _„És Merlin jóságos hátsó felére, ezt hogy a fenébe fogjuk _észrevétlenül_ megoldani?”_

\- Ott van. - mutatott előre hirtelen Graves. Rowan és Reynard arra kapták a fejüket. A mugli meglehetősen zaklatottan vágott át a főúton (egy automobil majdnem elgázolta, aminek harsány dudálás és némi szitokszó lett a következménye), majd felrohant egy lépcsőn, amely egy magas, elegáns toronyszerű épület tágas bejáratához vezetett, és amely előtt (Rowan gyomra bukfencezett egyet) nem kis tömeg gyülekezett. A férfi kezében megcsillant egy tárgy fényes része (Rowan gyomra még egyet, nagyobbat bukfencezett), majd mondott valamit a bejáratnál álló személyzetnek és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

\- Ez… nem túl jó. - motyogta Rowan, aggodalmas tekintettel figyelve az épületet, ahova a mugli beszaladt, és a körülötte lévő tömeget. Graves dühösen felmordult, miközben kezét felemelve, mintegy mellékesen vastag kabátot bűvölt a nő vállára, aki eddig észre sem vette, hogy reszket a februári fagyos hidegtől.

\- „_Nem túl jó?_” Lehetséges, hogy most leplezted le a New york-i varázslóközösséget, Corbitt. Már pusztán ezzel legalább négy egyes szintű törvényt sértettél meg, amelyek egyenként is azonnali…

\- Az a mugli látott titeket? - vágott Graves szavába Reynard, végre megértve, mekkora gond is van. Graves kihúzta magát, mint aki komoly cselekvésre készül, kezében már ott volt a varázspálcája.

\- Helyrehozom, amit elrontottál, Corbitt, aztán ennek következményei is lesznek. Ha egy egész épületnyi magnixet kell amneziálni…

\- Várj egy kicsit! - most Rowan volt az, aki nem hagyta, hogy a férfi végigmondhassa, amit szeretne. A nő figyelmeztetően bökött fejével az épület felé. - Nem emlékszel, mi volt a kezében, mi volt az a villanás? Egy kamera… fényképezőgép. Van egy olyan balsejtelmem, hogy nem csak láttak minket, de meg is lettünk örökítve. Ha csak úgy amneziálunk mindenkit, lehet, hogy nem csak pánikot okozunk, de lényeges információról is lemaradunk. Sokkal hatásosabb lenne bemenni oda és először is megtudni, hogy a magnixünk kinek és mit mondott, és hogy mit tett. Talán nincs akkora baj, talán még nem akarja szétkürtölni. Ha fényképen vagyunk, mint bizonyíték, egy épeszű ember először előhívná azt a képet, mielőtt nekiáll boszorkányságról kiabálni. Addig még lehet időnk elsimítani a dolgot. Hidd el… lehet, hogy te jól értesz a hasonló akciók lebonyolításához, de én meg a magnixekhez értek.

Graves cseppet sem barátságosan, de legalább a szavait megfontolva nézett le rá. Végül lassan komoran bólintott.

\- Legyen. Talán így helyrehozhatod, amit vétettél, Corbitt.

\- Ez igazán megnyugtató. - dünnyögte Rowan, majd a fivérére sandított, aki a monokliján keresztül tanulmányozta az út túloldalán lévő épületet. - Rey, mit látsz?

\- Azt, hogy sokan vannak benn és hogy csak meghívóval juthatunk be. - válaszolta Reynard, átnyújtva a monoklit Rowannak. Ő és Graves közelebb hajolva nézték, ahogy a tárgy, akár egy távcső, odaközelítve mutatja, mi is zajlik a bejáratnál. Emberek érkeztek, meglehetősen elegáns ruhában, papírokat (meghívókat) nyújtva át az ajtóban álló biztonsági személyzetnek. - Valamiféle ünnepi fogadás lehet éppen. Vagy bál. Tudja a fene.

\- Még csak ez hiányzott. - sóhajtott Rowan, elgondolkodó arca azonban arról árulkodott, hogy fejében lassan kezd megfogalmazódni valamiféle terv. _„Nem a legjobb, az biztos. Nem hiszem, hogy tetszeni fog neki. De elvileg ad megoldást a problémára.”_

\- És a muglink mit keresne odabenn? - kérdezte Reynard. - Nem mintha túlságosan értenék az ilyen formaságokhoz, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha bálhoz lett volna öltözve. Mégis beengedték.

Nővére megvonta a vállát.

\- Talán valami bennfentes. Várj csak. - mielőtt visszaadta volna a monoklit, feljebb irányította az épület homlokzata irányába, kibetűzve az ottani reklámlogo feliratát. - _Shaw Hírek._ No, azt hiszem, van gond, és van magyarázat is. Ha jól emlékszem, itt nyomtatják az egyik legnépszerűbb helyi újságot, a _New-York Clarion_-t.

\- Ez a Shaw Torony. - Graves most, ha lehet, még mogorvább volt. - Tehát aki leleplezett minket, az nem egyszerűen magnix volt, hanem feltehetőleg egy újságíró, aki felfedezésével egyenesen a szerkesztőségbe rohant.

\- Akkor menjünk be mi is és akadályozzuk meg, hogy mi legyünk a holnapi címlapon. - indítványozta Rowan, majd kis töprengés után elővette a pálcáját és finom eleganciával suhintott vele egyet. Öltözete megváltozott: elegáns, de könnyed fekete báli ruhává alakult, melyben úgy festett, akár a fogadásra érkező hölgyvendégek egyike. Néhány másodpercig elgondolkodva tanulmányozta az összeállítást, majd az ajkába harapott és mereven előre bámult, mintha nagyon koncentrált volna valamire. Miután furcsa arckifejezése megszűnt, metamorf-mágiájának köszönhetően már megváltoztatott hajviselete és sminkje is tökéletesen passzolt az öltözékhez. Rowan elégedetten húzta ki magát, aztán Graves-re sandított, aki meredten nézte őt. A nő fején egy pillanat erejéig átfutott a gondolat, hogy most kivételesen szívesen képességet cserélne a fivérével. - Az aurorképzőben is van álcázási gyakorlat, nem?

\- Van. - bólintott lassan Graves. Úgy tűnt, nem szándékozik ellenvetést tenni Rowan tervét illetően, amely immár egyértelműnek tűnt. A nő a fivéréhez fordult.

\- Rey, tudnál nekem másolni egy olyan meghívót?

Reynard biccentett és néhány varázsige elmotyogása után egy ugyanolyan papirost tartott a kezében, amilyet a bejáratnál álló személyzet a vendégektől átvett. A hármas óvatosan lépett ki a főútra és indult el a torony felé

\- Tehát ez a terved? - suttogta Reynard, ahogy a bejárathoz közeledtek. - Bemenni és elvegyülni?

\- Pontosan. - biccentett alig észrevehetően Rowan. Mögötte Graves röviden felmordult, de bővebben nem fejtette ki a véleményét, ugyanis ekkor odaértek az épülethez, a személyzet átvette a meghívójukat és a széles ajtószárnyak kitárultak előttük, ők pedig beléptek.

Tágas, fényes csarnokba érkeztek, melynek minden szegletét bevilágították a mennyezetről lelógó hatalmas kristálycsillárok. Rengeteg vendég volt, mind elegáns estélyi ruhát, szmokingot viselve, körülöttük felszolgálók sürgölődtek, a falhoz tolt hosszú asztalok ízlésesen meg voltak rakva. Graves, Rowan és Reynard megtorpantak a csarnok szélén, figyelve a színes forgatagot, ezt az idegen és némiképp veszélyes terepet, tekintetükkel a környezethez nem illő ballonkabátot kutatva. Graves levette a kabátját; alatta lévő, alapból elegáns viseletét észrevétlenül változtatta át a helyszínhez passzoló szmokingra, Reynard ellenben csupán annyi erőfeszítést tett külseje megfelelőbbé tételének érdekében, hogy igazított a nyakkendőjén és betűrte az ingét.

\- Ott van! - szisszent fel figyelmeztetően Rowan, épphogy megállva, hogy látványosan abba az irányba mutasson. A magnix, aki leleplezte őket, a csarnok túlsó végében toporgott egy emelvényen, amely mögött széles lépcső és legalább három lift látszott, amelyek a felsőbb szintekre vezettek. A magnix mellett két másik (szintén varázstalan) férfi állt, rendkívül elegáns öltözetben, kisugárzásukkal valamiképp a közönség fölé emelkedve, mintha az emelvény, melyen tartózkodtak és az előttük lévő mikrofon is csupán a formalitás kedvéért lett volna ott. Valószínűleg épp egy beszéd érhetett véget, Rowan legalább is erre következtetett a vendégek tapsából és a két férfi távozásra kész pozíciójából. Az újságíró épp most siethetett oda hozzájuk, megzavarva az ilyen körökben tartott beszédek végén szükséges formalitást. Izgatottan, feldúltan magyarázott valamit a kettő közül az idősebb úrnak, aki fejcsóválva hallgatta, majd legyintett egyet, mint aki elhajtani kívánja a váratlan látogatót. Az újságíró (Rowan most végre alaposabban is meg tudta figyelni, fiatal férfi volt, amolyan tipikus kíváncsiskodó) tiltakozni akart, de most a másik férfi is közelebb lépett, mondva neki valamit, mire az újságíró dühösen, indulattal vágott vissza, aztán sarkon fordulva sebes léptekkel elsietett a lift irányába, hátrahagyva a fényűző partit.

Úgy tűnt, a közjátékot nem is vette észre más (vagy nem szentelt figyelmet neki), mint Rowan, Reynard és Graves, akik még mindig a bejárat közelében álltak, zaklatottságuknak köszönhetően meglehetősen kitűnve a környezetből. Rowan arcán most először igazi mély aggodalom futott át, ahogy arrafele pislogott, amerre a magnix távozott.

\- Nem mondta el nekik… ugye? Akkor biztosan más hangulatban lennének. - jegyezte meg csendesen, részben önmagát győzködve.

\- Vagy nem hittek neki. - mormolta mellette Graves. Reynard a monokliját igazgatta, próbálva követni a magnix útját, de az épület túl nagy volt, túl bonyolult felépítésű. Egyikük sem figyelt oda a halkan felcsendülő zenére (soktagú zenekar játszott oldalt), sem a vendégekre, akik közül egyre több páros lendült középre táncolni. Rowan megragadta Reynard karját és húzni kezdte maga után.

\- Menjünk beljebb… talán megtudhatjuk, miket fecsegett eddig ki az az újságíró, figyelhetjük a tömeget. - Graves-re sandított. - Te pedig csinálhatod, amit az ilyenkor szükséges eljárás szerint kell. Majd fedezünk.

Graves láthatóan nem ellenezte ezt, így a hármas lassan, az oldalsó asztalok mellett haladva beljebb sétált. Nem tűntek fel: a jelenlévők számára ők is csupán a parti vendégei voltak, bár Reynardra esett egy-két furcsálló pillantás. Graves tekintetével azt a helyet kutatta, amerre utoljára látták a magnixet, arca a felszín alatt komoran gondterheltnek tűnt, és Rowan sejtette is, hogy miért. Túl sokan voltak körülöttük, túl sok veszélyeztető tényező volt jelen, s kevés információ. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy képesek lesznek rendbehozni a dolgokat. _„Graves-nek azért már biztosan volt több hasonló ügye.”_ nézett észrevétlenül a férfi higgadtnak tűnő arcára, hogy valamelyest magát is nyugtassa. _„Biztos most is a protokollja szerint jár el, és meg is fogja oldani.”_

A hármas végül megtorpant a terem másik vége felé, az egyik hidegtálakkal és virágokkal megpakolt asztalnál. Graves az ikrekre pillantott.

\- Felmegyek és elrendezem az újságírót. - mondta. - Ti addig próbáljátok megkeresni azt a két személyt, akikkel itt lenn szót váltott. Tudjátok meg, mennyit árult el nekik és szükség esetén amneziáljátok őket. - tekintete szigorú volt, olyasféle, ahogy a beosztottjaira szokott nézni parancsok adása közben. - Ne feledjétek, hogy normál esetben az erre kiképzett aurorok hajtanák végre ezt az akciót, őket azonban a körülmények miatt nem hívhatom.

\- Megjegyeztük. - bólintott Rowan. - Megkeressük azt a két muglit és nem lesz gond.

De persze minden teljesen másképp alakult.

A magnixek egyike, akivel az újságíró szót váltott, előbb találta meg őket. Magas, jóvágású, igencsak jóképű és határozott kiállású férfi volt, talán néhány évvel fiatalabb Graves-nél. A vendégeken keresztül egyenesen feléjük közeledett, és már túl késő lett volna elhagyni a helyszínt. Rowan, Reynard és Graves feszülten dermedt meg és azokban a pillanatokban mindhármuk fejében ugyanaz járt: mi van, ha lelepleződtek? Ha ez a férfi most annak tudatában készült odalépni hozzájuk, hogy pontosan kik ők és mire képesek?

\- Szép estét kívánok. - szólította meg őket a férfi, szavait főképp Rowanhoz intézve, érdeklődve, de nem ellenségesen futtatva végig tekintetét a nőn. - Úgy láttam, kissé elveszett itt a nagy forgatagban… először jár a fogadásunkon, ha jól sejtem.

\- Ez így van. - biccentett udvariasan Rowan, elrejtve gyanakvó feszültségét. A férfi arcán egy mosoly suhant át, tekintetét az övébe fúrta.

\- Ebben az esetben köszöntöm a köreinkben, hölgyem. Ifjabb Henry Shaw, szolgálatára. - fogta meg Rowan kezét egy rövid kézcsók erejéig. A nő kissé zavartan, de felismeréssel nézett vissza rá.

\- A New york-i szenátor… - hagyta, hogy néhány pillanatig kellemes meglepettség üljön ki az arcára. Szerencséjére gyermekkora óta számtalan elegáns partin, ünnepi fogadáson vett részt (a Corbitt név viselése bőven járt ilyen kötelezettségekkel), rutinosan tudta, hogyan kell viselkedni ezeken az alkalmakon, főleg a híres emberek között, és hogy mik az ilyenkor szükséges formalitások. Elmosolyodva mutatkozott be ő is, leplezve idegességét. - Rowan Corbitt. Igazán örülök.

\- Az öröm az enyém. - válaszolta Shaw, még mindig nem véve le róla a tekintetét. Rowan szinte érezte, hogy öccse és Graves összenéznek a háta mögött. Shaw most a karját nyújtotta felé, diszkrét, ám határozott mosollyal. - Mondja Ms. Corbitt, szabad felkérnem egy táncra?

\- Ohh… - Rowan nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel fújta ki a levegőt. Ezek szerint a férfi nem tudta, kik ők, az újságíró nem mondott neki semmit, különben nem ezt kérdezte volna. Észbekapva bólintott. - Hát persze… miért ne.

Engedte, hogy a férfi megfogja a kezét és a táncparkett felé vezesse. Futólag hátrapillantva látta, hogy Reynard és Graves ott maradtak a helyükön, tökéletesen megfeledkezve eredeti tervükről, melybe Henry Shaw szenátor megjelenése bezavart; öccse oda sem figyelve, fáradt tekintettel harapott bele egy kaviáros szendvicsbe, miközben az asztalnak dőlt, Graves arca ellenben közönyösen merev volt, de Rowan jól tudta, hogy igencsak helyteleníti a varázstalanokkal való érintkezés ily jelentéktelen formáját is. Alig észrevehetően rántott egyet a vállán, aztán felcsendült a zene és partnere átfogta a derekát, elfordítva őt a társaitól.

_ „Nem igazán lett volna más választásom.”_ gondolta, miközben Shaw közelebb vonta magához, ahogy lassan körbeforogtak. Tudta jól, milyen hatással szokott lenni a férfiak többségére: Rowan Corbitt feltűnően szép nő volt, mindig is népszerű az ellenkező nem körében, s valamelyest nem is érte váratlanul, hogy valaki felfigyelt rá és táncba vitte. Általában meglehetősen élvezte a hasonló helyzeteket. Tisztában volt az adottságaival és jól is tudta használni, a saját előnyére fordítani őket. Most sem volt különösebben ellenére a dolog, hisz mindemellett Henry Shaw meglehetősen jóképű, vonzó társaság volt. Rowan pillanatnyi feszültsége lassan elpárolgott, ahogy magán érezte a férfi tekintetét.

\- Bocsásson meg, ha esetleg ügyetlenkedem. - pillantott fel rá. - Nem igazán tudom, itt Amerikában épp mik a népszerű táncok.

\- Nem idevalósi? - érdeklődött Shaw.

\- Nagy-Britanniából jöttem, nem olyan rég. Munkaügy. - válaszolta könnyeden Rowan. - Odahaza nincsenek ilyen elegáns, nagyszabású fogadások, mint itt… Meglehetősen hétköznapinak érzem magam, elnézve az itteni fényűző pompát…

\- Maga egyáltalán nem tűnik nekem hétköznapinak, Ms. Corbitt. - közölte a férfi. Rowan érdeklődve billentette oldalra a fejét, állva a szenátor őt tanulmányozó tekintetét.

\- Gondolja?

\- Tudom. - mosolyodott el határozott magabiztossággal Shaw. Rowan halkan felnevetett.

\- Egy igazi politikus válasza.

\- Ami azt illeti, a fogadások tartása apám ötlete volt, része az újraválasztási kampány előkészítésének… kevesebb, mint egy év, és újra harcba kell szállnom a posztért. - jegyezte meg Shaw. - Ugyanakkor nem bánom, hisz ha nem lett volna ez az ötlet, most nem táncolnék itt egy gyönyörű nővel. De ez, amit most mondtam, kérem maradjon közöttünk. Ugye megbízhatok magában, Ms. Corbitt… Rowan?

_ „Nocsak.”_ gondolta a nő. A szenátor magabiztos kiállása most először meglepte. _„Nem húzza az időt a közeledéssel, az biztos. Tudja, hogy éri el, amit akar, és nincs kétségem afelől, hogy sikerrel is szokott járni.”_

\- Az apja… az újságpapír mágnás, igazam van? - kérdezett rá. - Láttam maga mellett, ha nem tévedek… a beszéd végén, amikor az az idegen megzavarta önöket. Kellemetlen eset.

A bosszankodás halovány jele futott át Shaw arcán.

\- Az öcsém, Langdon. - mondta. - Természetesen mindig rosszkor érkezik, mindig megzavarja a _fontos_ dolgokat… nem képes elfogadni, hogy ő aztán cseppet sem fontos. Ezúttal sem volt másképp, képes volt ilyenkor felbukkanni, a fogadás közepén, bosszúságot okozva apánknak. Arról hadovált, hogy valami rendkívülit látott, hatalmas hírt hozott, aminek a címlapon a helye. Utólag persze mindig kiderül, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről. Nem voltunk kíváncsiak a mondanivalójára, így is elég kellemetlenséget okozott. - lesajnálóan csóválta meg a fejét, tekintetét mélyen Rowanéba fúrva. - Gondolom felrohant a szerkesztőségbe, előre legépelni azt a „nagy hírt”… de ennyi elég is Langdon fivéremről.

Igen, a szenátor figyelme most kifejezetten máson volt. Rowan magában a hallottakat emésztette, összerakva az információkat. El sem hitte, hogy lehet ekkora szerencséje, hogy pont annak az embernek a figyelmét keltette fel, aki tudtán kívül továbblendítette őket afelé, hogy akár meg is ússzák a történtek esetleges kellemetlen következményeit. Egy halovány ötlet kezdett kirajzolódni a fejében; közelebb hajolt partneréhez, feltűnően közel, miközben a vonásait tanulmányozta.

\- A _New York Clarion_ mindenesetre elég jól megy. - jegyezte meg finoman elmosolyodva. - A családja meglehetősen nagy hírnévnek örvend, ahogy hallottam. Gondolom, ebben azért a maga munkájának is szerepe van.

\- Mondhatjuk úgy is. - felelte Shaw. Elég volt csupán suttognia, olyan közel voltak egymáshoz; Rowan a saját tükörképét is tisztán látta a férfi szemeiben. - Maga pedig… - elhallgatott, a homlokát ráncolva nézett a mennyezet irányába. - Ez mi a…

A lámpák rendszertelenül vibráltak a fejük felett. Rowan érdeklődve figyelte a jelenséget.

\- Elektromos zavar?

\- Meglehet. - Shaw bosszúsan nézett körbe a teremben, tekintetével olyasvalakit keresve, aki intézkedhet az ügyben. Erre végül nem volt szükség, a vibrálás néhány pillanat elteltével abbamaradt. Rowan udvariasan felvonta a vállát kissé, és futólag a férfira mosolygott.

A szenátor nem volt rossz társaság, még ha egy kissé fárasztó is. A fontos emberek mind fárasztóak, Rowan ezt már gyermekkorában megtanulta; ha figyelmen kívül hagyja, hogy az aktuális személy mennyire tudatában van önnön pótolhatatlan szerepének a világban, még jól el lehet társalogni vele, és az ember sok hasznos dolgot megtudhat. Így hát most sem tett mást, hagyta, hogy magával ragadja a tánc és a beszélgetés, egészen addig, amíg a zene véget nem ért és a párok megálltak a táncparketten.

Shaw szenátor nem engedte el a kezét, a termen átvezetve visszakísérte őt az asztalokhoz. Reynard és Graves még mindig ott voltak; Reynard arcán valamiféle zavartság, sőt, rémület tükröződött, miközben Graves felé kapkodta a fejét, aki szinte szoborrá dermedve, arcán valamiféle furcsa és komor kifejezéssel állt mellette. Reynard tátogott még egy darabig, majd miután észlelte Rowan és a szenátor érkezését, sokatmondóan pillantott nővérére, aki igyekezett ignorálni ezt.

\- Igazán örülök, hogy megtisztelt ezzel a tánccal, Rowan. - mondta Shaw, ismét kezet csókolva a nőnek. - Remélem, még összefutunk az este folyamán.

\- Hasonlóképp, Mr. Shaw. - mosolyodott el Rowan. A férfi biccentett egyet, aztán sarkon fordult, eltűnve a vendégek között. Rowan a társaira pillantott, majd kissé zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát.

\- Nos? - kérdezte várakozva Reynard. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, abba az irányba pillantva, amerre Shaw szenátor távozott.

\- Akár te is beszélhetnél helyettem, Rey. Nem néztél bele a fejébe?

\- Inkább nem mondom, mi jár a fejében… - öccse elfintorodott. - Biztos, hogy nincs köze ahhoz, amit te fogsz mondani.

Rowan az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

\- Rendben, értem, mire célzol. - akaratlanul is Graves-re nézett, aki szótlanul, mogorván figyelte őt. - Most meg mi a baj? Épp mondanám, mit tudtam meg.

Graves mérgesen vonta össze a szemöldökét, Rowan pedig meglepetten tett hátra egy fél lépést. A férfi szemmel láthatóan roppant ingerült volt valami miatt, még ha igyekezett is leplezni ezt. Rowan tekintete az öccsére tévedt; látta Reynardon, hogy össze van zavarodva, és biztos volt abban, hogy ez összefüggésben van Graves hangulatával. Rákérdezni ugyanakkor egyelőre nem akart, Graves jelenlétében semmiképp.

\- Nem szabadna közel kerülnöd a magnixekhez… egyikhez sem. - szólalt meg halkan Graves, barátságtalan pillantást vetve Shaw szenátor irányába, aki épp egy kisebb társasággal beszélgetett. - Ez nem helyes.

Rowan bosszankodva vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Pontosan mire gondolsz?

\- Annak a magnixnek az arcára volt írva minden. Veszélyes lehet, úgy értem, ha óvatlanul információt adsz ki a világunkról. - Graves újra Rowant figyelte, mintha számon akarná kérni őt a történtek miatt.

\- Otthon más szabályok vonatkoznak a mug… magnixekkel való érintkezésre, mint itt, én pedig nem vagyok ostoba, hogy olyasmiről beszéljek egy illetéktelennek, amiről nem kellene. - csóválta meg a fejét Rowan. Reynard mellette hallgatott, próbálva diplomatikusságnak álcázni tanácstalan zavartságát.

\- Most Amerikában vagy, Corbitt. - emlékeztette szigorúan Graves. - És nagyon nem tetszik, hogy ismételten megszeged a MACUSA törvényeit.

A nő dühösen vágott vissza.

\- Lehetséges, hogy alkalmanként magukkal a törvényekkel van a baj, azokkal az idegesítően részletes és egyirányú megfogalmazásokkal. Képzeld, attól még, hogy valami nem pontosan a szabályok szerint alakul, még vezethet helyes eredményre, szolgálhatja azt, amit a törvény elsődlegesen kimond. - Rowan arcán, maga sem tudta, honnan jövő csalódottság futott át és nehezen tudta visszafogni magát, hogy az ingerültségtől ne beszéljen hangosan. - Vagy csak az bosszant, hogy egy hasonlóan fontos ember, a kötelesség egy mintaképe félretette a nagy hivatalosságát és képes volt annyira lazítani, hogy felkért táncolni egy nőt. Ilyesmire Percival Graves biztosan nem vetemedne, még olyan körülmények között sem, mint itt… neem, ő túl _főnök_ ahhoz, hogy ezt tegye. Bevallom, korábban talán kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy Percival Graves tud-e táncolni úgy egyébként, de…

Meghökkenten hallgatott el és bámult fel a férfira, ahogy az felé nyújtotta a kezét. Nem mondott semmit, nem vágott vissza, de a tekintetében olyan elszánt fény csillogott, amitől Rowan képtelen volt megtalálni a hangját, még egy újabb csípős megjegyzés erejéig sem. Egy pillanatig el sem hitte, hogy ez valóban megtörténik, ha valamire, hát erre egyáltalán nem számított (és Reynard is így lehetett ezzel, mert az illendőségről végleg megfeledkezve, döbbenetében beleprüszkölt a poharába). Pedig Graves komolyan gondolta a dolgot, és Rowan, még ha magában nem is volt hajlandó elfogadni ennek tényét, olyasfajta örömet érzett, amit legutóbb akkor, amikor… Mintegy megbabonázva fogadta el a gesztust, és mire eszmélt, ő és a férfi már a terem közepén álltak, a keze a kezében, és magán érezte a mélybarna tekintetet, amitől egész elpirult.

Ami azt illeti, Percival Graves tudott táncolni, méghozzá igen kiválóan. Hogy hol tanulhatta, Rowannak sejtelme sem volt róla, igaz, nem is ez a kérdés járt a fejében, miközben a férfi átfogta a derekát és az arcát tanulmányozta. Összezavarodva harapott az ajkába és a Graves nyakkendőjét díszítő két, smaragdszemű skorpiót fixírozta.

\- Nos? - kérdezte csendesen Graves, kissé odébb vonva őt a többi embertől. Rowan tudta, mire vonatkozik a kérdés.

\- A magnixünk nem mondott semmit a szenátornak, sem a másiknak. - válaszolta lassan. - Csupán azt, hogy valami hihetetlen hírt hozott, de nem voltak rá kíváncsiak. Úgyhogy felment a szerkesztőségbe, ott vár. És mellesleg az újságpapír mágnás fia, úgyhogy nem árt még komolyabban venni a dolgot.

\- Hm. - Graves elgondolkodott a hallottakon. - Ezek szerint azért információt is gyűjtöttél, miközben…

\- Valóban _információkat gyűjtöttem_. - dünnyögte Rowan rosszkedvűen. Érezte, hogy a férfi feszült testtartása lazul valamennyire, és végre rávette magát, hogy visszanézzen rá. Graves ugyan komoly volt, a korábbi ingerültségét azonban valamilyen más érzelem vette át, amit a nő nem tudott azonosítani, de kellemes borzongás futott végig tőle a gerincén. - Mindenkinek más a módszere.

Graves nem válaszolt, csak a tekintetét fúrta mélyen az övébe. Rowan elgondolkozva tanulmányozta a vonásait. Úgy tűnt, Graves valamennyire megenyhült, vagy legalább is elfogadta (nyugtázta) a nő tetteit, esetleg a körülményeket nem találta túl alkalmasnak ahhoz, hogy tovább ássa magát a témába. Mindenesetre egy szóval sem említette Shaw szenátort, amit Rowan nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel fogadott; valamiért kellemetlen, szorító érzés támadt benne erre a gondolatra.

Azon kapta magát, hogy akaratlanul is összehasonlítja a két férfit, Graves-t és Shaw-t. Annyira hasonlítottak sok dologban: ugyanaz a hivatalos, magabiztos kiállás és határozott aura, mindketten fontos vezetők és politikusok, a törvény emberei, ráadásul jóképűek és elegánsak, és mégis… Amikor Shaw szenátorral beszélgetett, a férfi sokat elárult magáról. Hangjából kihallatszott az a lenézés, amely elsősorban az öccsének szólt, de Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy mindenkihez így áll, aki az útjába kerülhet. És persze sugárzott belőle saját fontosságának tudata, hogy ő különb, mint mások, nem akárki. Úriember volt, ha a szükség úgy kívánta, hivatalból. Percival Graves ebben különbözött tőle. Pedig ilyen is lehetett volna, gondolta Rowan. Minden oka meglehetett volna rá, hiszen fontos ember volt, a MACUSA feje, hatalommal és kivételes képességekkel a birtokában. Az ilyen emberek könnyen az arrogancia hibájába estek, és Graves mégis diszkrét és másoknak tiszteletet adó volt minden esetben, szigorú, de nem kegyetlen, és sosem élt vissza a pozíciójával. _„De fiatalként sem volt más.”_ futottak át Rowan fején az emlékek, amelyeket Wohali mutatott neki. Igen, ebben a dologban Graves különbözött Shaw-tól. Rowan egy pillanatra körbesandított a teremben, tekintetével a szenátort keresve. Az ittlétük okának megoldását illetően már megvolt a terve, amelyre pont Shaw szenátor vezette rá, mégsem beszélt még róla, egyelőre nem… egyelőre élvezte a lassú keringést, a zenét, partnere közelségét, ahogy átkarolta őt… És Rowan a felismeréstől zavartan fogadta el, hogy igenis irreális módon boldog, hogy Percival Graves-szel táncol.

\- Mi lenne, ha megegyeznénk valamiben… hogy mostantól nem bántjuk egymást. - szólalt meg csendes óvatossággal. Graves kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire elszántabban folytatta. - Úgy értem, én nem fogom áthágni a szabályaidat és megbízom benned… te pedig beavatsz a terveidbe és nem zársz ki a dolgokból. Végül is egy oldalon állunk, nem?

Graves tekintete kifejezéstelen volt, de egy pillanatig finoman megszorította Rowan kezét.

\- Nos, ami azt illeti, nem lenne ellenemre a dolog. - mondta, a nő szemét kutatva, mintha csak csapdát sejtene az ajánlatban. Rowan türelmesen várt, állva a tekintetét, mígnem Graves szigorú arckifejezése enyhült valamelyest. - Tény, hogy eddig nem kevés pluszmunkát okoztál a kihágásaiddal.

\- De nem szándékosan. - biggyesztette le az ajkát kissé elszontyolodva Rowan. - Nézd… sosem akartam igazán gondot okozni sem a MACUSA-nak, sem neked. Pusztán nem szívlelem, ha ekkora mértékben próbálnak befolyásolni, és igen, előfordult, hogy a reagálásommal rontottam a dolgokon. Ezt azért elhiszed nekem?

Rövid csönd borult rájuk, és Rowan képtelen volt leplezni, mennyire vágyik arra, hogy elfogadják a szavait.

\- Elhiszem, Corbitt. - bólintott lassan, komolyan Graves. Rowan elmosolyodott.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy néha szörnyen, idegesítően _főnökös_ vagy?

\- A MACUSA az én irányításom alatt áll, persze, hogy az vagyok. - válaszolta a férfi, bár a hangjából most inkább megjátszott komolyság hallatszott ki, nem valódi.

\- No és ezért nem hallgatsz rám szívesen? - kérdezte Rowan. - Ezért nem fogadtad el azt sem, hogy a MACUSA-nál valaki az ellenség kezére játszik? Mert követni azt, amit javasolok, nem illik túlságosan a MACUSA fejéhez?

\- Az én kezem is meg van kötve, Corbitt. - csóválta meg a fejét Graves, még halkabbra fogva a hangját. - Hiába vezetem én a MACUSA-t, a politikai háttér bonyolult dolog. Ha felmerül annak a lehetősége, hogy áruló van közöttünk, addig jobb ezt be sem jelenteni, amíg nincs rá konkrét bizonyíték. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem figyelek rá.

Rowan döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy te valójából _hiszel nekem_? - közelebb hajolt, úgy fürkészte a férfi arcát hosszan, gyanakvón. - Merlinre, te tényleg hiszel. - suttogta, majd kérdőn billentette oldalra a fejét. - Mondd, Graves, nem nem lett volna egyszerűbb elárulni, hogy adsz arra, amit sejtek, csak a politika hátráltat?

A férfi arcán mintha derű suhant volna át.

\- Ha ezt így elmondom, attól tartok, nem nyugszol addig, amíg bizonyítékot nem találsz bármi áron. - mondta. Rowan kénytelen volt elfojtani egy vigyort.

\- Jó, ez igaz… Akkor hát, tudok segíteni bármiben? - a férfi kérdő tekintetére határozottan folytatta. - Szeretnék segíteni, Graves. Mi lesz most, hogy ezt a részét már tisztáztuk?

\- Várunk, figyelünk. Mi tudatában vagyunk a besúgó jelenlétének, egyelőre ezzel tudunk dolgozni. - válaszolta Graves, aztán elkomorodott és szigorúan nézett le Rowanra. - És persze nem hagyjuk elterelődni a figyelmünket a _jelenlegi_ problémáról, amelyet itt és most kell megoldanunk.

\- Megszólalt az aurorparancsnok. - kuncogott Rowan. A tény, hogy a férfi hisz neki, mi több, végig hitt és a tudta nélkül megtette a maga lépéseit is, valamiféle kellemes érzést, vidámságot ébresztett benne. - Ne aggódjon Mr. Graves, uram, már megtaláltam a megoldást.

A férfi tekintetében a rá jellemző diszkrét érdeklődés csillant és közelebb vonva őt magához elmosolyodott. Ez most nem azoknak a futó, hivatalos mosolyoknak az egyike volt, amelyeknek néha Rowan is tanúja volt, hanem valódi, boldognak tűnő mosoly, amit még sohasem látott tőle.

Ami kellemes melegéget ébresztett a szívében.

Nem vette észre, mikor ért véget a zene, csupán az tudatosult benne, hogy megálltak, de Graves még mindig nem engedte el őt. Talán néhány percig ő is hátrahagyta a kötelességeket, a MACUSA-t és minden mást; aztán megtört ez a különös varázs, mindkettejüket visszarántva a jelenbe. Rowan lassan kinyitotta a szemét és hátrébb lépett, a férfi pedig elengedte őt. Néhány pillanatig még úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna még valamit, de aztán végül elfordult, fejével az asztalok irányába biccentve.

Reynard olyan arckifejezéssel fogadta őket, mintha hőn szeretett cukrozott üdítői helyett egy üveg Sav-A-Júj italporos keverékbe kortyolt volna.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - szegezte a kérdést Rowannak meglehetősen elveszetten. - Azt hittem, haragszol rá…

Nővére zavart legyintéssel hajtotta őt odébb.

\- Már nem. Megvitattunk néhány dolgot. És…

\- …ne turkáljak a fejedben. - fejezte be helyette fintorogva Reynard. - Rendben, legyen. Akkor mi a terv?

\- A terv az, hogy felkeresem az illemhelyet. - közölte céltudatosan Rowan, további magyarázat nélkül elindulva előre. Reynard és Graves tanácstalanul néztek össze, miközben követték.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mire készül. - jegyezte meg halkan Reynard, miután nővére eltűnt az említett helységben, amely kellemes távolságra volt a vendégseregtől, kiesve a tömeg látószögéből, s így mindannyian kifújhatták magukat kissé. Szavait hosszú, kínos csend követte; a két férfi a falnak dőlve, kényelmetlenül feszengve várakozott, Graves szúrósan meredt előre, Reynard pedig igyekezett kerülni a szemkontaktust, s csak néha sandított észrevétlenül a másik felé. Végül ő szólalt meg ismét, amolyan mellékes hangnemben. - Szóóóval… akkor hogy is állak a dolgok?

\- Hm. - Graves összefonta maga előtt a karjait és nem adott választ. Reynard egy elgurult cigarettavéget piszkálgatott a földön a lábával, egészen addig, amíg úgy fél perccel később nyílt az ajtó, és nem más jött ki rajta, mint Shaw szenátor. Igaz, a lépései kissé bizonytalanok voltak és arcán olyan kifejezés ült, amelyet a szenátor valószínűleg soha életében nem produkált. A kellemetlen csendet mindenesetre sikeresen megszüntette.

\- Uraim… Akcióra készen. - jelentette Rowan, beletúrva az elegánsan hátrafésült, rövid hajba. Reynard elvigyorodott, Graves ellenben érdeklődve lépett közelebb.

\- Corbitt?

\- Mikre nem jó a metamorf-mágia. - jegyezte meg a nő elégedetten. Reynard felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ezt egy szimpla varázslattal is megcsinálhattuk volna.

\- Lehetséges… de a MACUSA pálcatartási engedélyén mindig megjelennek az utoljára végrehajtott varázslatok, a metamorf-mágiát ellenben nem lehet nyomon követni. - vágta rá Rowan, elismerő pillantást csalva ki Graves-ből. Diadalmas tekintettel nézett vissza a férfira. - Mit gondolsz, miért bámultam meg annyira?

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét egy pillanatra, aztán inkább csak kinyújtotta a kezét és bíbelődött valamit a szenátor nyakánál.

\- Rosszul kötötted meg a csokornyakkendőt. - dörmögte. Rowan a szemét forgatta és megragadta a karját, a liftek felé irányítva őt.

\- Felkísérlek titeket az emeletre a magnixünkhöz, mielőtt feltűnne, hogy eggyel több Shaw van a környéken. Ebben az alakban kétlem, hogy bárki is az utunkba állna. - Graves-re pillantott és felvonta a szemöldökét. - Talán nekünk, briteknek mások a szokásaink a terveket illetően, de ez azért hatásosabbnak tűnik, mint vakon össze-vissza amneziálni a muglikat.

Graves a fejét csóválta, de nem neheztelően, miközben a hármas elindult a legközelebbi lift felé, és Rowan észrevétlenül meglendítette a pálcáját, mire felvillant a hívógomb fölötti jelző.

\- Rendben van, Corbitt. Ez most a te akciód.


	15. 14. fejezet

**14\. FEJEZET: A NYOMOZÁS FOLYTATÓDIK**

Reynard Corbitt néha igazán nem értette az embereket.

Számtalanszor hallotta már azoktól, akik tudatában voltak különleges képességének, hogy ő mennyire irigylésre méltó azért, mert megadatott neki az emberek elméjébe való látás. Reynard nem így gondolta. Kiskora óta hallotta a gondolatokat, érzékelte az át-átsuhanó érzelmeket. Gyermekként mindez megrémítette; tisztában volt vele, hogy nem őrült meg, de sosem tudta megfejteni az emberekkel való kapcsolattartás, a szociális viselkedés titkait. A legilimencia képessége nélkül is kínszenvedés volt minden alkalom, amikor idegenekkel találkozott vagy a tömegbe kényszerítették, alkalmanként még az általa ismert személyekkel való érintkezés is szorongást keltett benne. A _hangok_ csak rontottak az egészen. Idővel aztán megtanulta kizárni azt, ami nem lényeges, egyfajta háttérben duruzsoló, megszokható alapzajjá szorítani vissza a körülötte rezgő hullámokat, és akkor, életében először végre _csend volt_. Megtanulta tudatosan használni a képességét. Legtöbben irigyelték, mert azt hitték, a legilimencia egyenlő azzal, hogy érti is az embereket.

Ez egyáltalán nem így volt. Amit pedig mások elméjében látott, gyakran teljesen összezavarta.

Mielőtt találkozott Queenie Goldstein-nel, nővére volt az egyetlen, aki megértette őt. A testvéri kötelék mindig is rendkívül erős volt közöttük, kiskoruk óta egymásra voltak hagyatkozva, részben saját döntésből, részben a körülmények miatt. _„Egymást neveltük fel.”_ mondogatta néha félig viccelődve Rowan, bár Reynard mindig kihallotta a szavai mögött rejtőző, elfojtott haragot. Ő maga valahol már rég megbocsátott a szüleinek azért, mert szinte sosem volt rájuk idejük, neki ez könnyebben ment, valahogy természetes volt; Rowan volt az, aki különösen megszenvedte a szülői szeretet hiányát… ezáltal viszont még közelebb került a testvéréhez, s ő is hozzá. Gyakran már legilimenciára sem volt szükség ahhoz, hogy Reynard tudja, mi jár nővére fejében. Rowan megértette a furcsaságait, mi több, ha fennállt a lehetősége, hogy Reynard nevetség tárgyává válna, habozás nélkül csatlakozott hozzá, vállalva maga részéről a polgárpukkasztást és annak következményeit. Még élvezte is. Mindez azonban nem azt jelentette, hogy Reynard mindig meg is _értette_ Rowant. Rowan teljesen más volt, mint ő: temperamentumos, bátor, és láthatóan semmi gondot nem okozott neki a társadalom furcsa, Reynard számára ijesztő és megfejthetetlen világába való beilleszkedés. Volt persze, hogy elbukott, volt, hogy Reynard előre látta mindezt; mindig vele tartott, hisz összetartoztak, s próbálta megérteni nővére lépéseit az élet szövevényes útvesztőjében.

Az este történtek több kérdést vetettek fel benne, mint amit nyugodtan meg tudott volna vitatni magában, és még akkor is ezeken tépelődött, amikor ő, Rowan és Percival Graves megérkeztek a MACUSA főhadiszállására és végre becsukódott mögöttük az aurorparancsnok irodájának ajtaja. Reynard óvatosan sandított a másik kettő irányába. Nem, ő egyáltalán nem értette az egészet. A nővére kedvelte Graves-t, ezzel tisztában volt; látta a szemében, már a kezdetektől, de ez sem akadályozta meg Rowant abban, hogy alaposan összeszólalkozzon a férfival, aki ezt nyilván sosem díjazta. És mindezek ellenére mégis, Graves (aki Rowannal szemben szigorúbbnak tűnt, mint a teljes beosztotti körével együttvéve) egyedül akkor feledkezett meg magáról, engedte el a kontrollt, amikor nővére azzal a muglival táncolt. Reynard összeszorította a száját; Graves félelmetes volt akkor… De ha ennyire gondja volt a tánccal, miért ment utána táncolni ő is? Mi köze volt ennek a dolgukhoz? És egyáltalán, miért pont Rowant kérte föl, ha annyira haragudott rá? Mostanra meg miért lettek hirtelen annyira jóban egymással? Reynard zavarodottan csóválta meg a fejét, miközben levette a kabátját és a fogasra dobta. _Tényleg_ nem értette mindezt…

\- Csodálatos. - Rowan megrázta maga előtt a kezében lévő papírt, hogy annak sarkai kiegyenesedjenek. - Meg kell mondjam, egész kiválóan ír, és a kép is jól sikerült ahhoz képest, hogy a mugli masinák milyeneket készítenek.

\- Meg kellett volna semmisíteni a próbanyomatot, nem pedig elhozni emlékbe. - jegyezte meg Graves, miközben helyet foglalt az íróasztala mögött és intett az ikreknek, hogy ők is üljenek le.

\- Ne haragudj Graves, ezt nem hagyhattam ki. - mosolygott Rowan. - Miért lenne baj, ha elteszem emlékbe a nap hírét, amely úgy alakult, hogy mégsem fog megjelenni a _New York Clarion_-ban. Végül is mindent megoldottunk… elkerültük a lelepleződést, gond nélkül feljutottunk a Shaw torony szerkesztőségébe és sikeresen amneziáltuk az újságírót. Meglehetősen erős felejtésátkot szórtál rá, az egyszer biztos.

\- Egy ilyen horderejű ügyet illetően kénytelen voltam. - közölte Graves.

\- …és még így is valószínű, hogy alkalmanként lehetnek deja vu-érzései. - tette hozzá dünnyögve Reynard. Rowan és Graves kérdőn meredtek rá, mire kissé zavartan folytatta. - Úgy értem, néhányszor megfigyelhető olyan embereken, akik emléktörlésen estek át, hogy tudat alatt keresik az olyan szituációkat, tényezőket, amelyeket a törölt emlék tartalmazott. Ezt a munkám alatt is tapasztaltam néha.

\- Arra célzol, hogy a kíváncsi muglink mostantól még kíváncsibb lesz, vagy maga sem tudja, miért, hinni kezd olyan „mesékben”, mint hogy a „boszorkányok léteznek”? - kérdezte érdeklődve Rowan. Reynard megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem kizárt.

\- Hű. - Rowan tekintete futólag Graves-re villant. - Végül is, mindegy. Az este történtekre mindezek ellenére igazán nem emlékezhet.

\- Igen. - Graves az asztalra könyökölt és fáradtan dörzsölte meg a homlokát. - Arra nem fog.

\- Hozzak egy kávét? - vetette fel Rowan, elvéve a férfi előtt lévő, rég kiürült bögrét. Aztán kíváncsian hajolt közelebb, az asztalra terített papírokat nézve. - Ismerős dokumentumok… csak nem a közös ügyünk?

Erre már Reynard is némi érdeklődéssel figyelt fel. Amíg az ikrek a Bűbájos Bölényben tartózkodtak, Graves alkalmanként említette a nyomozást, amelyben a MACUSA a segítségüket kérte. Távollétükben folytatódott a kutatás a titokzatos mágikus erő után, és néha a _New York-i Szellem_ben is felbukkant egy-egy hír, ami az ügyükre utalt. A nyomozás persze nem haladt sokat előre az utóbbi időben, legalább is eddig… Amit a Rowan által észrevett dokumentumok tartalmaztak, már másról árulkodott. Az ikrek izgatottan néztek össze, majd Graves-re.

\- Igaz is… eredetileg ezért mentem a Bölénybe. - Graves megfordította a legfelső papírt és Rowan elé tolta, majd összekulcsolta a kezeit és komolyan járatta a tekintetét közte és Reynard között. - Vannak bizonyos fejlemények, méghozzá, ha minden igaz, meglehetősen nagy horderejűek.

\- Jelentkezett egy szemtanú. - pillantott fel a papírból Rowan. Graves bólintott.

\- Nincs egy hete, hogy a kikötőknél az egyik nagyobb épület tetejét teljesen lerombolta az a valami. Gyűléseket szoktak ott tartani mindenféle magnix szervezetek, de akkor szerencsére nem volt a közelben senki. Azóta nem volt alkalmunk még beszélni, de a történtek az újságban is benne voltak, biztosan felfigyeltetek rá. - mondta Graves, mire az ikrek egyszerre biccentettek. - Tegnap egy üzenet érkezett a MACUSA-hoz. A kikötő akkor mégsem volt teljesen üres.

\- Ez igazán remek hír. - derült fel Rowan arca. Graves kissé összevonta a szemöldökét, majd egy másik dokumentumot tolt előre az asztalon, amely nagyon hasonlított azokra a körözési plakátokra, amelyeket az Auror Parancsnokság szintjén mindenfele látni lehetett.

\- Sajnos van némi nehezítő körülmény. A szemtanúnk a varázsvilág tagja... és egyben New York-szerte körözött csempész.

\- Charles Kensley. - olvasta fel a nevet a papírról Rowan, majd tovább adta Reynardnak. - Igazán bájos a bűnlajstroma.

\- Minden világos: biztosan akar valamit az információiért cserébe. - tette hozzá hümmögve Reynard, fel sem nézve a dokumentumból. - Láthatnám azt az üzenetet?

Graves egy kissé rongyos, összepiszkolt pergamendarabot tolt elé, ami meglehetősen kirítt a MACUSA tiszta, rendszerezett világából. Reynard eltűnődve forgatta kezében az üzenetet, tanulmányozta annak tartalmát, majd visszatette az asztalra, elővette a pálcáját és azzal kezdte bökdösni, miközben halkan motyogott hozzá. Maga sem tudta, pontosan mit keres, de volt valamiféle rossz előérzete az egésszel kapcsolatban. Mellette Rowan közelebb hajolt, kibetűzve a papír tartalmát.

\- Szóval a túloldalon, Queens-ben akar találkozni a nyomozást vezető aurorral, azaz veled, ma délután. - állapította meg. - Elég óvatos, az biztos.

\- De annyira nem, mint gondolja. - jegyezte meg Reynard, még mindig a pergament bökdösve. - Visszavezettem, merre járt ez a papiros, mielőtt a MACUSA-nál landolt… ha a találkozó nem alakul jól, kapásból három helyet tudok mondani, ahol az az alak rendszeresen megfordul, hogy illegális ügyeit intézze.

Szinte érezte, hogy Rowan diadalmasan elmosolyodik a szavain. Mindig kedvelte az efféle trükkös varázslatokat, s ez most igencsak a hasznukra vált. A rossz érzését azonban nem szüntette meg, arra semmilyen varázslat nem lett volna képes, Reynardnak pedig csak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a rongyos pergamenre, hogy az érzékei riadót fújjanak. Mióta lett ilyen paranoiás? A szilveszteri kaland óta? Vagy tudat alatt már jóval ezelőtt, még akkor, amikor Rowan azt az őrültet követte? Elgondolkodva rágcsálta a pálcája végét, és csak nővére hangjára tért vissza a jelenbe.

\- Csodálom, hogy még egyszer sem robbantottad fel a saját arcodat, Rey. - a nő hátradőlt a székében, összefonta a karjait és folytatta az épp megszakított beszélgetést. - Graves, abban sem lehetünk biztosak, hogy a szemtanúd valóban látott bármit is.

\- Kétlem, hogy játszana ezzel. Ha valójából nem tudna semmit, annak sem lett volna értelme, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen velünk. - felelte a férfi. - De ez majd délután kiderül… kiderítjük.

\- _Mi_? - kapta fel a fejét Rowan, hangjában meglepettség csendült. Graves vonásai kisimultak kissé, ahogy bólintott.

\- Igen. Megbízom benned, Corbitt, és végül is ez közös ügyünk. - mondta. - A szemtanú kikötötte, hogy ne vigyek magammal aurorokat, de ti ugyebár nem vagytok azok, így nem látom akadályát annak, hogy részt vegyetek ebben.

Rowan arca felragyogott ennek hallatán, Reynard ellenben még mindig gyanakodva pislogott.

\- Ezek szerint mostantól nem kell a Bűbájos Bölénybe zárva tölteni a napjainkat?

\- Így van. Megegyeztünk a részleteket illetően, és amíg mindenki tartja magát hozzájuk, hajlandó vagyok visszavonni az eddigi rendelkezést. - felelte Graves, majd hangja komolyabbá vált, ahogy Rowanra nézett. - Ugyanakkor szeretném, ha a szállásotok továbbra is Wohalinál lenne… valamint egyes biztonsági intézkedésekről is beszélnünk kell majd, Corbitt.

\- Rendben. - hagyta rá meglepő szelídséggel a nő, majd az órára pillantott. - Csak kérlek ne most, mindjárt leragad a szemem. Reggel fél hét van, az átlagember ilyenkor készülődik a munkába. Ha a találkozó valóban délután lesz, akkor gyorsan intézem a kávédat, aztán visszamegyek a Bölénybe és alszom egyet. Majd találkozunk délután.

\- Engedélyezve. - dünnyögte Graves, mire Rowan felkuncogott.

\- Merlinre, már megint túl főnökös vagy… de persze, persze, te vagy a MACUSA feje, muszáj annak lenned.

Reynard a fejét csóválta, ahogy nővére fogta a kávésbögrét és kissé szelesen távozott az irodából. Pont arra gondolt, mint amire az érkezésükkor nem is olyan sok idővel ezelőtt: hogy ő _ezt_ most egyáltalán nem érti…

o ~ . ~ o

\- Reynard!

Queenie Goldstein boldog mosollyal az arcán vágott át a munkába érkező boszorkányok és varázslók tömegén, odasietve a férfihoz, aki felkapta fejét az ismerős hangra.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy tényleg itt vagy. - a nő tetőtől talpig végigmérte Reynardot, aki halványan elvigyorodott és hagyta, hogy Queenie kihúzza a kezét a zsebéből és belékaroljon. - Egy hónapja nem láttalak… Mr. Graves valóban nagyon szigorú.

\- De ha minden igaz, vége az elzárásnak. - jegyezte meg Reynard. Queenie felbukkanása, jelenléte felderítette kissé. Az elmúlt hónapban, míg ő és Rowan a Bűbájos Bölényben tartózkodtak, Queenie Goldstein vált összeköttetésévé a külvilág eseményeit illetően, ő lett a titkos szövetségese. _„Örülök, hogy írhattam neked… ha nincsenek a leveleid, nehezebb lett volna. Köszönöm.”_

_ „Bármikor, Reynard.”_ mosolygott fel rá Queenie. Reynard némileg zavartan kapkodta a fejét, ahogy a körülöttük lévők alaposan megbámulták őket, mire a nő színpadias suttogással hozzátette.

\- Amikor eltűntél, mindenki azt hitte, szakítottunk. Most aztán eléggé meg vannak lepve.

\- Ühüm. - Reynard elbámult az emberek feje fölött, rálépve a saját lábára. A tömegnél csak egy dolgot utált jobban: ha a tömeg vele foglalkozott. Ráadásul most számtalan más dolog feszélyezte, összekuszálva a gondolatait, és ezt Queenie is érezte rajta.

_ „Feszült vagy… valami baj van?”_

Reynard sóhajtott.

_ „Hát, ne is kérdezd, mennyi.”_ csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Ilyen éjszakát… - tette hozzá aztán. Queenie melegen rámosolygott.

\- Meséld el. - húzta őt maga után. - Van egy fél órám, mielőtt elindul a műszak. Főzök teát és van nálam sütemény is, tegnap készítettem. Érdekelne a véleményed.

\- Remekül hangzik. - viszonozta a mosolyt halványan Reynard. És mesélt. Queenie már-már hitetlenkedve hallgatta a soha ki nem mondott beszámolót, szabad kezét a szája elé kapva.

\- Tényleg felkérte táncolni? - suttogta hitetlenkedve. _„Mr. Graves? Hiszen ő máskor még akkor is mogorva lesz, ha zeneszót hall. Csak nem…?” _Queenie arcán széles mosoly terült el, izgalmában még ugrott is egy egészen aprót. Reynard értetlenül sandított rá.

_ „Mi nem?”_

_ „A nővéred kedveli őt, igaz?”_ kérdezte válasz helyett Queenie. A férfi bólintott, aztán meghökkenve bámulta a boszorkányt, aki teljes lelkesedéssel szökdécselt tovább, nem egy kíváncsi tekintetet vonva maga után.

\- Hát én ezt el sem hiszem! - Queenie megállva szembefordult Reynarddal és megfogta a két kezét. Arcán elszánt lelkesedés tükröződött. _„Ha jók a sejtéseim… Na majd oda fogok figyelni Mr. Graves-re, kifürkészem én, hogyan is vélekedik valójában.”_

Reynard most már tényleg össze volt zavarodva.

_ „Mégis miről? És hogyan tudnád?”_ kérdezte. _„Hiszen jó okklumentor, sosem látok a fejébe.”_

_ „Azért ő sem olyan tökéletes.”_ Queenie óvatosan körbepislogott, mintha attól tartana, hogy az említett személy a közelben van. _„Alkalmanként, ha nem figyel rá, az ő gondolataiba is bele lehet hallani. De csak nagyon ritkán.”_

_ „Igaz... amikor először találkoztunk és Rowan rátámadott, egy pillanatra tényleg tudtam olvasni benne. Onnan tudtam, hogy nem az, akinek hittük, hanem a MACUSA embere.”_ Reynard elgondolkodott a hallottakon. Queenie-t még mindig lekötötte az este történtek számára szenzációs, Reynard számára azonban továbbra is kibogozhatatlan, megfejthetetlen ténye, neki azonban ennek kapcsán egy teljesen más dolog kezdett megfogalmazódni a fejében, egy ötlet… Bizonytalanul figyelte a boszorkányt. Ha megkérdezték volna, bízik-e Queenie-ben, habozás nélkül igennel válaszolt volna. Eddig is rábízta szinte minden titkát, most azonban habozott. Nem azért, mert megingott volna a bizalma, Queenie miatt aggódott, hogy esetleg veszélyt hozhat rá, ezt pedig nem akarta. Azt is tudta viszont, hogy a nő érzékeli mindazt, ami a gondolatain végigmegy, még ha nem is mondja ki. _„Queenie… te jobban ismered az embereket, mint én. Legalább is te érted az olyasfajta különös viselkedést, amit én nem. Mondani szeretnék valamit, aminek muszáj közöttünk maradnia. Ro és Mr. Graves tudnak róla, de az nem derülhet ki, hogy elárultam neked, még számukra sem.”_

Queenie komolyan nézett vissza rá, miközben betessékelte őt az irodába, ahol az ő asztala is volt. Úgy tűnt, ők érkeztek elsőnek: más nem volt odabenn, csupán néhány egérformába hajtogatott osztályok közötti üzenet rágcsálta az egyik íróasztalon hagyott mappa sarkát.

\- Sicc! - Queenie rutinos mozdulattal hajtotta el a rendbontókat, majd sajnálkozó mosollyal cirógatta meg a réz kávéskannát, amely szolgálatkészen billegett jöttükre. - Csak egy személyre, kedves, a vendégünk teát iszik. - ledobta a táskáját egy székre és Reynard felé nyújtotta az ígért süteménnyel teli dobozt. _„Köze van az egésznek ahhoz, amit levélben nem mondhattál el? Ami miatt több, mint egy hónapig távol voltál?”_

\- Részben igen. - biccentett Reynard, majd teli szájjal folytatta. _„Mr. Graves úgy rendelkezett, hogy ne hagyjuk el a helyet, ahova vitt minket. Mivel a nővérem biztonsága volt a tét, nem vitáztam vele. Rowant ugyanis megtámadták… Grindelwald egyik követője próbálta meggyilkolni őt.”_

Queenie halkan felsikkantott és a rémülettől kerekre nyílt szemmel meredt rá.

_ „Ro veszélyben van, igazából azóta, hogy az útjaik különváltak.”_ folytatta Reynard, leülve a boszorkánnyal szemben. _„És félek, ez nem fog változni, ha nem teszünk valamit. Nem volt egy szép szakítás…”_

\- Szegénykém… - Queenie sajnálkozva tördelte a kezét, s szemében az az ijedtség csillogott, amelyet Reynard félt, hogy ott fog látni. _„Mi lehet a lelkében annak, aki ennyi év után sem képes elfelejteni a pofont, ami akkor csattant? Aki képtelen túltenni magát a történteken, és önnön keserűségét fel-felemlegetve állandóan azt lesi, hogyan kompenzálhat, hogyan üthet vissza? Attól tartok, néha én sem értem az embereket, Reynard. A kegyetlenséget semmiképp.”_

A férfi aggódva harapdálta a kezében tartott süteményt.

_ „Nem akarlak megijeszteni, tudod. A dolgok rosszul állnak, nagyon rosszul. Az a valaki itt van, a MACUSA-nál.” _mondta ki végül, komolyan nézve a boszorkány szemébe. _„De talán tudunk tenni valamit… Queenie, a segítségedet kérem.”_

o ~ . ~ o

Délután a Corbitt ikrek a megbeszéltek szerint a MACUSA főcsarnokában várták Graves-t. Reynard egy könyvet bújt, legalább is látszólag, Rowannak ugyanakkor feltűnt, hogy viseli a monokliját, amit normál esetben sosem szokott.

\- Csalsz. - jegyezte meg a nő, elfojtva egy ásítást. Reynard kissé feljebb emelte a fejét, amiből Rowan arra következtetett, hogy most egyenesen rá néz a könyvön keresztül.

\- Végül nem sikerült aludni? - kérdezte. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Wohalinak segítettem, meg beszélgettünk. - mondta. - Aztán elrepült az idő.

\- Wohali kedvel téged. - csendült egy hang a nő mögött. Graves lépett oda hozzájuk, útra készen; Rowan ragyogó mosollyal köszöntötte. - Elég csekély azoknak a száma, akiket a bizalmába fogad, az indiánok mindig is kevesekkel osztották meg a titkaikat.

\- És mindenkivel mást osztanak meg. - tette hozzá Rowan, miközben elindultak kifelé, elhaladva a mágikus tevékenységmérő alatt, melynek mutatója ezúttal nem jelzett semmiféle aggasztó eseményt. Elhaladtukban többen is megbámulták őket, de a nő nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek a Graves-t övező általános tisztelet vagy az iránta és Reynard iránt tanúsított érdeklődés az oka (az ikrek lassan már közszereplőnek számítottak a MACUSA életében és a hosszú eltűnésük utáni visszatérésük igencsak látványos volt). - Megkérdeztem Wohalit, hogy megtanítana-e pálca nélkül varázsolni, de nemet mondott. Helyette, ha jól érzem, pont arra igyekszik rávezetni, hogy magukkal a pálcákkal foglalkozzak, ismerjem ki őket.

\- Hm. - Graves érdeklődve nézett le rá. - Nos, én úgy tapasztaltam, nem hátrányos megfogadni a tanácsát, még ha különösnek tűnik is.

A hármas kilépett a Woolworth Building-ből a Broadway-en végigsöprő viharos szélbe, amely pillanatok alatt átfagyasztotta őket és majdnem magával vitte Reynard kalapját is. Még világos volt ugyan, ám a barátságtalan szürke felhők még azt a kevéske napsütést is elfedték, amelyet a februári idő adni tudott volna, komor téli homályt borítva ezzel New York városára. Rowan vágyakozva bámult át az út túloldalán lévő Sparkbucks irányába.

\- Hiányzik a kávéjuk... biztos nincs időnk arra, hogy beüljünk egy pár percre?

Graves a fejét csóválta, miközben a legközelebbi mellékutca felé terelte az ikreket.

\- Ha végeztünk a dolgunkkal és szeretnéd, meghívhatlak, Corbitt. - mosolyodott el halványan, elérve, hogy a váratlan ajánlattól Rowan egy pillanatra elvétse a lépést.

\- Nos, elfogadom a meghívást. - biccentett aztán, viszonozva a mosolyt, s próbálva leküzdeni annak gondolatát, hogy az előttük álló, eddig izgalmasnak tűnő feladat immár cseppet sem érdekli. Ő és Reynard egyszerre fogták meg Graves feléjük nyújtott karját és a következő pillanatban mindhárman köddé váltak.

Zajos, lelakottan régies hangulatú környékre érkeztek. Megkopott macskakövekkel kirakott, széles utcában találták magukat, melynek közepén villamossín vezetett végig, és lovaskocsik, automobilok sokasága haladt mindkét irányba, a hirdetőoszlopokkal, reklámtáblákkal és különféle portékákat árusító bódékkal teli járdákon pedig járókelők manővereztek végig, napi tennivalójukat intézve. Senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy teljesen váratlanul három ember bukkant elő a semmiből az egyik elszállításra váró ládahalmaz mögött, melyet úgy pakoltak ki az ott lévő ház és az előtte álló lovaskocsi közé, hogy teljesen ellehetetlenítette a járdán való közlekedést, az úttest irányába tett széles kitérőre kényszerítve az arra haladó gyalogosokat. Rowan kissé kihajolt a ládák mögül, szemrevételezve a helyszínt. A környező épületek sokkalta alacsonyabbak és kevésbé szépek voltak, mint Manhattan büszke, modern tornyai. A téglából rakott lakóházak nem különböztek egymástól túlságosan és az egész környéknek az a rideg külvárosi, gyárakhoz és telepekhez közeli övezetre jellemző hangulata volt, amit a nő nem kedvelt túlságosan.

\- Időben vagyunk. - jegyezte meg Graves, megkerülve a ládákat és az ikrekkel a nyomában kilépett az útra. Fejével az egyik közeli épület felé bökött, melynek ütött-kopott külseje tökéletesen hozta a hely hangulatát. - Ez a megbeszélt helyszín, második emelet, balra a leghátsó ajtó.

\- Itt vár minket a szemtanú? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Rowan, futólag körbepillantva a forgalmas utcában. - Elég bátor.

\- Remekül választott: a sok varázstalan jelenléte biztosítja, hogy ne kockáztassuk meg szükség esetén a feltűnőbb lépéseket, ő viszont, ha gond adódik, azonnal el tud tűnni közöttük. - magyarázta Graves, majd komolyan fordult az ikrek felé. - A beszédet elsősorban hagyjátok rám, ha kérhetem, hiszen a szemtanú velem akart tárgyalni, nem számít plusz résztvevőkre. Ennek ellenére természetesen szívesen fogadom az észrevételeiteket, csak...

\- Néha túlzásba visszük, legalább is én, azt hiszem, erre akartál diszkréten célozni. - szúrta közbe Rowan egy kihívó mosoly kíséretében. - Nyugi Graves, nem lesz gond.  
A férfit megelőzve a bejárathoz lépett és habozás nélkül lenyomta a kilincset. Huzatos, félhomályos lépcsőház tárult fel előttük, látványával egy csapásra kizárva a kinti, utcán zajló életet. A falról több helyen leesett már a vakolat, nyílt sebként fedve fel az alatta lévő követ, a lépcsőkorlát már ránézésre is ingatag volt, a fokok a sok év alatti használattól simára, csúszósra koptak. A hármas néhány pillanatig megtorpant, öntudatlanul is elszörnyedve a lepusztult környezeten, amelyhez egyikük sem volt szokva. Aztán ahogy Graves elindult volna előre, Rowan hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Várjatok. - a hangja furcsán bizonytalanul csengett, és a két férfi kérdőn fordult felé. Rowan arca egyszerre tükrözött értetlenséget és aggodalmat, ahogy lassú mozdulattal egy madártollat emelt ki a kabátja zsebéből és úgy bámult rá, mintha életében most látná először.

A viharmadár toll szinte izzott a félhomályban, s körülötte szemmel is láthatóan forrt a levegő. Rowan ajka elnyílt a csodálkozástól; a toll nem rázta vagy égette meg kezét, de finoman bizsergett, mintha jelezni szeretne valamit, fel akarná hívni a figyelmét valamire... fülében ott csengtek Wohali szavai, melyeket akkor mondott, amikor neki ajándékozta a mágikus tárgyat, és tudta nagyon jól, mire akarja az most figyelmeztetni őt. Összeszorult a szíve; hogy a rátörő felismeréstől vagy félelemtől, hirtelenjében nem is tudta.

\- Veszély... - suttogta. Reynard és Graves megdermedve nézték őt. Rowannak enyhén megremegett a keze, ahogy feljebb emelte a tollat, mintha csak megerősítést várna tőlük. - Ezt Wohali adta... azt mondta, a toll képes érzékelni a közelben ólálkodó veszedelmet, bajt. - a hangja megcsuklott egy pillanatra, ahogy újabb gondolatok jöttek, baljósak, aggodalmat keltők. Graves úgy lépett közelebb hozzá, mint aki azonnal készen áll, hogy baj esetén harcba bocsátkozzon, védelmezze őt. Reynard a pálcája után kapott.

\- De hát... ide nem követhettek. - úgy pillantott körbe, mint aki azt várja, hogy bármelyik másodpercben előugorhat egy merénylő valamelyik ajtó vagy benti kuka mögül. Rowan és Graves egymásra néztek és mintha egymás tekintetében olvastak volna, egyszerre villant fel előttük a másik lehetőség.

\- A szemtanú?! - suttogta Rowan, automatikusan a lépcső felé indulva, Graves azonban finoman elkapta a karját, megállásra késztetve őt.

\- Várj. - suttogta, miközben az emelet felé pillantott. Rowan igyekezett leplezni az idegességét.

\- Csapdát akart neked állítani? - kérdezte. - Lehet, hogy valójából csak idecsalt téged az információk hírével. Biztos sokan számolnának le szívesen a MACUSA fejével...

\- Ezt nem tudhatjuk. - kerülte meg a témát Graves az ikrek elé lépve, miközben szabad és pálcát tartó kezét egyaránt felemelte. - _Hominum revelio._

Semmi sem történt, csupán Rowan és Reynard feszült lélegzetvétele törte meg a körülöttük ülő csendet. Graves egy egészen aprót lépett hátra, mozdulata enyhe meglepettséget jelzett.

\- A varázslat senki jelenlétét nem fedte fel... - oda se nézve nyújtotta hátra a kezét. - Mr. Corbitt, megkaphatnám azt a mágikus eszközt?

Reynard kérdőn nézett Rowanra, majd miután nővére biccentett, a férfi kezébe nyomta a monokliját. Az ikrek toporogva figyelték, ahogy Graves az emeletek irányába kémlel vele és arca egyre komorabbá válik.

\- Látod a szobát? - suttogta türelmetlenül Rowan.

\- A helyszín megvan. - mondta kurtán Graves, de többet nem árult el, mintha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy valós-e, amit lát, vagy csak nem akarta elárulni az ikreknek, mi van odafenn. Rowan rosszat sejtett, ahogy a férfi a pálcáját akcióra készen felemelve feléjük fordult.

\- Felmegyünk. - közölte komolyan. - Valószínűleg nincs semmi odafenn, amely ránk ártalmas lenne. Ennek ellenére maximális felkészültséget és figyelmet kérek, hiszen veszély bármikor adódhat, sőt, még most is fennáll. Mivel innentől hivatalos biztonsági eljárás lépett életbe, elvárom, hogy pontosan azt tegyétek, amit mondok.

\- Graves, mi folyik itt? - fakadt ki Rowan. A férfi lassú, nesztelen és óvatos léptekkel indult el a lépcsőn, s a kérdésre csupán a kezével intett tagadón, jelezve, hogy egyelőre nem kíván választ adni. Egy csapásra komor, harcra kész (és veszélyes) aurorparancsnokká változott, aki megfontoltan, pontos természetességgel és hatékonysággal tette a dolgát, és Rowan hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy ez is oka annak, amiért csodálja őt. A Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság vezetőjének minden országban nagy hatalom volt a kezében, de rendszerint mindegyik vezető az asztala mögül igazgatta az ügyeket, osztotta az utasításokat. Percival Graves viszont auror is volt egyben: nem riadt vissza az esetleges harctól, élete kockáztatásától, ha úgy hozta a helyzet. Rowan pedig ezerszer szívesebben követte egy ilyen ember szavát, mint olyasvalakiét, aki biztonságos távolból, saját fontosságának teljes tudatában és másokkal nem foglalkozva akarta megmondani, ki, mikor és mit csináljon. Most tehát nem tett mást, mint lenyelte az aggodalmát és a kikívánkozó visszaszólást, és pálcáját a kezében szorongatva felzárkózott Graves mögé, izgatottan kalapáló szívvel bámulva a férfi tarkóját. _„Milyen különös.”_ futott át a fején a gondolat, miközben sorra hagyták maguk mögött a kopott fokokat. _„Odakinn nagyban zajlik az élet, míg itt benn mintha megállt volna az idő. A kinn nyüzsgő mugliknak sejtelmük sincs arról, mi folyik itt, hogy három furcsa alak bottal a kezében épp betörni készül az egyik lakásba.”_ Megborzongott, ahogy a fordulóba érve megcsapta őket a huzat. Hátrapillantott Reynardra, aki közvetlenül, szorosan mögötte jött, pálcája világított a félhomályban.

\- Még egy emelet. - szólalt meg Graves, mire Rowan majdnem lecsúszott a lépcsőről ijedtében, Reynardnak kellett megtámasztania őt.

\- Kélek ilyet többet ne csinálj. - motyogta Graves-re nézve.

\- Nem kell félned. - mondta csendesen a férfi, mire Rowan sértetten húzta ki magát.

\- Nem félek. Nyugtalan vagyok és szeretném végre megtudni, mi folyik itt.

Az emelet ugyanolyan lepukkant volt, mint a lépcsőház. Hosszú folyosó nyúlt el két irányba, ezeken sorakoztak a lakások ajtajai, talán tíz. Belső udvar, amelyre letekinthettek volna, nem volt, a lámpa nem égett, és fény csupán a lépcsőfordulóba vágott koszos ablakon jött be. Graves teljes nyugalomban indult el balra az utolsó ajtó irányába, lassan és figyelve, de nem különösebben óvatosan. Menet közben még elvégzett néhány varázslatot, még egyszer ellenőrizte a helyszínt Reynard monoklijával, majd a jelzett ajtó elé érve megálljt intett a Corbitt ikreknek.

Teljesen hangtalanul robbantotta be az ajtót, csupán annak erőteljes kicsapódása adott zajt, de addigra Graves már benn volt, kivont pálcával, sebes léptekkel járva körbe. Egyszerű, elhanyagolt szoba látványa tárult az ikrek szeme elé. Biztosan laktak itt, bár a por alapján nehéz volt kitalálni, hogy a lakó takarítani nem szeret-e vagy egy ideje nem tartózkodik a lakásában. És nem történt semmi: nem villantak fel ártások és átkok fényei, nem támadott a belépőre senki, nem volt csapda sem. Semmi sem moccant, csend volt, melyet csak az utcáról beszűrődő tompa zaj és Graves léptei törtek meg. A férfi körbejárt, nyugtázva az eseménytelenséget, mintha erre számított volna, valamiért mégis habozott megadni az engedélyt az ajtóban várakozó Rowannak és Reynardnak, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá.

\- Nos? - faggatta kissé türelmetlenül Rowan. A férfi megtorpant a szoba közepén, egy széles kanapé mögött és a fejét csóválva nézett rá.

\- Nem tudom, jó ötlet-e, ha bejöttök.

És Rowan hirtelen megértette.

\- Láttam már halottat, Graves. - mondta komolyan. - Nem kell megóvnod a látványtól.

Graves tekintetén olvashatatlan érzelem suhant át. Néhány pillanatig mintha viaskodott volna magában, miközben a nőt nézte, majd végül lassan, beleegyezően bólintott.

\- A földszintről láttam, hogy valami nincs rendben. - tette hozzá, ahogy a Corbitt ikrek beljebb léptek, és Reynard felé nyújtotta a monokliját. - A tettes már távozott, a helyszín biztonságos. Hogy pontosan mi történt itt, a MACUSA feladata lesz kideríteni.

A halott a kanapé mögött feküdt, kiterítve a hátán, s csupán egy felborult szék utalt arra, hogy tudott a felé közeledő halál tényéről, megpróbált menekülni előle. Reynard megtorpant, megkövülten bámulva, Rowan viszont megkerülte a bútort és a halott mellé térdelve óvatosan megérintette.

\- Még meleg. Bárki is végzett vele, nem olyan rég még itt lehetett. - jegyezte meg. Graves, aki eddig suhogó kabátban járta be a lakást, most megtorpant. - Ő lett volna a szemtanúnk, igaz?

Reynard előhalászta kabátja egyik zsebéből a körözési papírt és az arra nyomtatott fényképet tanulmányozta. Graves leguggolt Rowan mellé.

\- Igen, ő. - bólintott, gondterhelten vonva össze a szemöldökét. - Ez egyáltalán nem várt fordulat.

\- De miért ölték meg? - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Nem értem... Csupán információkat adott volna át, miért lenne fontos az, hogy ezek az adatok ne jussanak el a MACUSA-hoz? Ott vagyunk, ahonnan elindultunk: nem tudunk semmit arról a mágikus valamiről, ellenben most már egy gyilkosság is bezavart. Ez nagyon nehezít a dolgokon, igaz?

Graves lassan a nőre nézett, tekintetében töprengő fény csillogott.

\- Igen... de nem csak abban a tekintetben, ahogy gondolod, Corbitt. - egy pillanatra maga elé meredt, majd csak úgy magának bólintott, miközben halvány, komor mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Tegyük félre kissé a miérteket, azokra majd választ találunk később. A szemtanú felbukkanása és az ehhez kapcsolódó intézkedések szigorú belső ügy a MACUSA-nál. Kensley-nek pedig megvolt a félnivalója, a nyomok mégis arra utalnak, hogy beengedte a gyilkosát, megbízott benne. Végre a kezünkben a bizonyíték arról, amit mondtál: hogy áruló van a MACUSA köreiben. Ideje megkezdeni a szükséges lépéseket.


	16. 15. fejezet

**15\. FEJEZET: SZIGORÚAN TITKOSÍTOTT**

A történések innentől gyors fordulatot vettek. Graves riasztotta a MACUSA megfelelő szerveit, amelyek kiérkezve azonnal megkezdték a nyomozást a gyilkosság ügyében. A helyszín átkutatását Graves maga felügyelte, Rowant és Reynardot azonban visszaküldte a Bűbájos Bölénybe.

\- A megállapításunk az ügyben még nem hivatalos. - vonta félre Rowant, mielőtt a nő bármit reagálhatott volna a döntésére. - Kérlek bízz bennem. Ha itt végeztem, az elnök asszony elé tárom a felvetésünket. Most viszont jobban örülnék, ha te és a fivéred pihennétek egyet és a munka ezen részét rám bíznátok. Szükségünk lesz még a segítségetekre a továbbiakban.

Nem hazudott: minderre már másnap sor került, és a Corbitt ikreket már a MACUSA előcsarnokában Queenie Goldstein fogadta, izgatott toporgással és mosollyal, amikor reggel megérkeztek.

\- Mr. Graves szólt, hogy azonnal kísérjelek hozzá titeket, amint megjöttök. - mondta, miközben Rowanba és Reynardba karolt és a lift felé húzta őket.

\- Nem az irodájába megyünk? - csodálkozott Rowan, amikor beszállás után lefelé indultak el. Queenie a fejét rázta.

\- Valami nagy dolog van készülőben… ma reggel összehívták a kiemelt nyomozások csoportját. - suttogta. - Picquery elnök asszony is lenn van személyesen!

Rowan elmosolyodott.

\- Graves megcsinálta… - mondta halkan, inkább csak magának.

\- Most örülsz, igaz? - kérdezte Reynard, sokatmondó oldalpillantást vetve nővérére. Rowan kissé megütközve nézett vissza rá.

\- Miért, te nem?

\- Én csak a hullára tudok gondolni. - Reynard megborzongott. - Ahogy ott fekszik a szobában, kiterülve. Hiába volt olyan óvatos, a gyilkos átok megtalálta. A MACUSA elől meg tudott szökni, de aki végzett vele, mégis becserkészte… nem tudok nem aggódni azon, hogy milyen veszélyes is lehet, aki megölte.

\- Ezért foglalkozik a kiemelt nyomozócsoport az ügyben, nem? - Rowan magabiztos nyugalommal mosolyodott el, miközben igyekezett összefogni a haját, némileg hivatalosabb megjelenést varázsolva a külsejének. - Úgy értem, most amúgy is elég komoly dolgok vannak a MACUSA-nál…

Queenie miatt nem akart konkrétabban fogalmazni (nem mintha az említett nem tudott volna a fejébe látni), de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy öccse és a nő milyen pillantást váltanak. Felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán végül mégsem mondott semmit, túl sok egyéb dolog foglalkoztatta ahhoz, hogy megemlítse az elkapott jelenetet.

Ahogy a lift megállt és az ikrek kiszálltak, Queenie a fejéhez kapott és gyorsan kilépett utánuk ő is.

\- Majd’ elfelejtettem, én buta! - nevetett fel és Rowan kezébe nyomott egy mappát. - Ez néhány tegnapi jelentés. Mr. Graves túl elfoglalt volt tegnap, aztán én is elfelejtettem odaadni neki, és most jut eszembe, hogy szaladnom kell kávét főzni az oktatási ügyosztályra, nagyon sürgős, ráadásul én saaajnos nem is mehetek be a nyomozócsoporthoz, nem igaz? Odaadnád ezeket neki? Igazán köszönöm!

Azzal mielőtt Rowan bármit is mondhatott volna, visszaugrott a liftbe és figyelemreméltó sebességgel becsukta a rácsot.

\- Öhm… rendben. - pislogott Rowan, nem tudva mire vélni Queenie furcsa viselkedését. Ahogy elindultak a folyosón, Reynardra pillantott. - Ez meg mi volt?

Öccse őszintén elveszett képpel nézett vissza rá.

\- Fogalmam sincs, Ro. Valamiért már azóta az járt a fejében, hogy te add oda ezeket a papírokat Graves-nek, mióta beszálltunk a liftbe.

Rowan kíváncsian pislogott hátra, miközben a mappa sarkát gyűrögette.

\- Tudod, azért néha Queenie is furcsa. - állapította meg. Reynard megvonta a vállát.

\- Biztos tart most tőle valamiért és nem mer szemtől szembe kerülni vele… kiöntötte a kávét a tálcára, amikor bevitte hozzá, vagy megpróbált humorizálni a jelenlétében. Merlinre, tudom is én, hogy működnek a nők!

\- Ennyit a gondolatolvasásról. - horkant fel Rowan.

Az ikrek végigsétáltak a folyosón. A Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztálya a Woolworth Building egyik alsó szintjén helyezkedett el, az Auror Parancsnokság egyes irodáinak szomszédságában. Rowan és Reynard korábban néhányszor már megfordultak ezen a szinten, de a folyosó végén lévő lezárt ajtón még sosem léptek be, eddig nem is tapasztalták, hogy lenne különösebb bejárás oda. _„A mindennapi ügyekkel általában a munkaköri leírásban erre kijelölt nyomozócsoport foglalkozik.”_ magyarázta egyszer Tina Goldstein. _„A kiemelt nyomozócsoport egészen más, és csupán akkor ül össze, ha valami nagy horderejű, rendkívüli ügyről van szó, vagy valamiféle krízishelyzet áll fenn. Tagjai külön kiválasztott személyek, akik kapcsolódnak valamiképp az adott ügyhöz, és általában persze Picquery elnök asszony maga.”_

_ „Hát, most aztán tényleg krízishelyzet van.” _gondolta futó, elégedett mosollyal Rowan, ahogy odaértek az említett ajtóhoz, amely előtt Graves egyik bőrkabátos, kalapos aurorja állt őrt. Jöttüket biccentéssel nyugtázta és szó nélkül félreállt az útból, a Corbitt ikrek pedig benyitottak.

Tágas, fényes szobába érkeztek. Graves irodája után ez a terem volt a leghivatalosabb kinézetű, ugyanolyan elegáns, bár az itt uralkodó színek miatt valamivel melegebb hatású. A gótikára hajazó, arannyal futtatott falak és vastag oszlopok között egy amolyan belső gyűrűt alkotó, elszeparáló érzetet keltő mélybarna szekrénysort helyeztek el (valószínűleg az előző ügyek aktáival tele), és fölöttük átpillantva az ikrek ráláthattak a középen elhelyezett méretes asztalra, mely körül tizenkét széket helyeztek el.

A legtöbb széken ült valaki, s most mindannyian felpillantottak Rowan és Reynard érkezésére.

Nagy részüket Rowan nem ismerte név szerint, ugyanakkor már többször látta őket a MACUSA egyes ügyosztályain, némelyiküket még az újságban is. A teremben néhány másik auror is tartózkodott, Rowan felismerte közöttük Tina Goldstein-t és Samuel Merryman-t, Graves legjobb embereit is; ők az asztal körül lévő szekrénysornak támaszkodva figyeltek, mellettük néhány tábla, amelyekre térképeket, feljegyzéseket, fényképeket és még körözési plakátokat is kitűztek, köztük az előző napi gyilkosság helyszínén készített fotográfiák. A térképek között volt, amelyik az Egyesült Államokat, másik New York városát mutatta, ez utóbbin több bejelölt pont is volt, első ránézésre azok a helyek, ahol az elmúlt hónapokban az általuk keresett titokzatos mágikus erő felbukkant.

Percival Graves a Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszony Seraphina Picquery mellett ült. Rowan arca kissé elkomorodott az elnök asszony láttán; legutóbb akkor találkozott Picquery-vel, amikor az faggatni próbálta Grindelwalddal kapcsolatban, és kudarcot vallott. Úgy tűnt, ez az elnök asszonynak is eszébe jutott, ugyanis nem nézett vissza túl barátságosan Rowanra, és a teremben kissé mintha meghűlt volna a levegő. Reynard kínosan toporgott nővére mögött, azt kívánva, ő bárcsak el se jött volna.

\- Ms. Corbitt. - biccentett hideg udvariassággal Picquery, megtörve a rövid, ám annál feszültebb csendet. - Már vártuk magukat. Foglaljanak helyet, és kezdjük is.

\- Remek. - Rowan magabiztosan ült le az asztal túloldalán, a Picquery-vel és Graves-szel szemben lévő székek egyikére, öccsét is magával húzva. Reynard szemmel láthatóan feszengett és nem érezte túl jól magát a meglehetősen hivatalos, komoly társaságban.

\- A jelenlévő urak az Auror Parancsnokság és a Titoktartási Ügyosztály vezető alkalmazottai. - szólalt meg Graves, bemutatva a többieket. - Elnök asszony, uraim… úgy tudom, maguk már mindannyian ismerik valamiképp Rowan és Reynard Corbittot.

\- Hallomásból. - szólt közbe egy mosoly kíséretében egy harmincas, nyugodtnak és derűsnek látszó férfi, aki kissé kevésbé volt hivatalos kisugárzású, mint a jelenlévők többsége. Érdeklődve nézett Rowanra. - Edmund Limus, Fő Auror, adminisztratív ügyek vezetője… Magáé a repülő szőnyeg, igazam van?

\- Mr. Graves javaslatára vontuk be az ügybe magukat, Ms. Corbitt, mint informátorokat, a nyomozásban közreműködő külső személyeket. - szólt közbe emelt hangon Picquery, elvágva az előző témát. Ő is Rowanra nézett, de kevésbé barátságos arccal, mint Limus. - Mr. Graves tájékoztatott, hogy tisztában vannak a tegnapi eseményekkel és annak okával is, amiért a kiemelt nyomozócsoport összeült. Nem kell tájékoztatnom magát és a fivérét arról, amit eddig megbeszéltünk itt, így szavaimat mindenkihez intézném. A jelenlegi információk és az eddig történtek hatására immár biztosan kijelenthető, hogy a MACUSA-nál tartózkodik egy olyan személy, aki adatokat szolgáltat ki az Amerikai Varázslókongresszusról.

Feszült csend borult rájuk. Mindenki a Mágiaügyi Minisztert és Graves-t figyelte, aki megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Mindemellett, úgy tűnik, bizonyos ügyeinket is igyekszik akadályozni. Célunk, hogy minél hamarabb azonosítsuk ezt a személyt, felderítsük, pontosan hogyan és milyen eszközökkel tevékenykedik, megpróbáljuk előre behatárolni az elkövetkező lépéseit, valamint megtudjuk, hogy kinek és milyen adatokat szivárogtatott ki eddig. - tartott egy kis szünetet, majd folytatta. - Ezzel egyidejűleg pedig a többi nyomozócsoporttal együttműködve tovább dolgozunk a városban jelentkező mágikus pusztító erő leleplezésében és megszüntetésében. Úgy véljük, a két ügy között valamiféle összefüggés lehet, melynek oka egyelőre tisztázatlan. A tegnapi gyilkosság áldozata olyan személy volt, aki csupán a MACUSA-val osztotta meg az általa kínált egyezség részleteit. A bizonyítékok arra utalnak, hogy bízott abban, aki végzett vele, várta őt; a gyilkos be volt avatva az ügybe, jelen volt, amikor az ezzel kapcsolatos információk elhangoztak. Valamiért nem akarta, hogy az áldozat hírei által a MACUSA közelebb kerülhessen a New York-ot fenyegető mágikus jelenséghez. A dolog azonban nem csak emiatt a tény miatt igényel rendkívüli óvatosságot, felkészültséget és hatékonyságot. Mindez azért is fontos… - határozottan pillantott Rowanra, felé biccentve a fejével. - …mert ha az információink nem tévesek, az áruló nem akárkinek dolgozik.

Most már mindenki Rowan felé fordult. A nő kissé kelletlenül sóhajtott, egyedül Graves-t figyelve, a férfi pedig állta a tekintetét. Rowan felidézte, mennyire haragudott, amikor Graves elárulta a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek, amit négyszemközt megosztott vele, hogy egykor kapcsolatban állt Grindelwalddal. Most nem érzett mást, csak valamiféle sürgető szorítást, bosszús kellemetlenséget, ami annak szólt, hogy legyen már túl eme részlet kimondásán. Tudta, hogy muszáj lesz majd beszélnie a múltról, azokról az összefüggésekről, amelyeket Graves-szel is megosztott és amelyeknek köszönhetően most itt ültek. Ki nem mondott egyezség volt, Graves pedig állta a szavát, elintézte, hogy megkezdjék a szükséges lépéseket, amit Rowan kért tőle. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy kivegye a részét és beszéljen.

\- Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy az általunk keresett személy Gellert Grindelwald követője. - vette át a szót, tekintetével Graves-ét kutatva. A férfi lassan bólintott. - Én elsősorban ezért vagyok itt. Egykor a követői közé tartoztam én is... gondolom, ezt a tényt Graves vagy az elnök asszony már elmondta.

Csend borult rájuk, nem döbbent, de feszült csend. A jelenlévők egymásra pillantottak, néhányan bólintottak. Rowan lassan fújta ki a levegőt és némileg heves mozdulatokkal fonta össze a karjait, mint aki türelmetlenül várja, hogy a nyomozás szempontjából fontosabb részletekre térjenek.

\- Szóval azt állítja, hogy ez az állítólagos kém nem csak, hogy kiszolgáltatja a MACUSA titkait, de egyben Gellert Grindelwald-nak dolgozik? - mondta ki végül az egyik auror tiszt. Rowan bólintott.

\- Pontosan. Amikor először felbukkant, engem támadott meg, de olyan információkat használt fel, amelyek a MACUSA-n belül hangzottak el. Innen következtettem erre az összefüggésre.

\- A további történések pedig egyre inkább Ms. Corbitt állítását támasztották alá. - tette hozzá Graves. - A szavára, tudására legalább annyira kell támaszkodnunk, mint az eddig és a jövőben szerzett információkra. A téglánk egyben a jelenleg legveszélyesebbnek tartott sötét varázsló embere, Ms. Corbitt és a fivére pedig a hozzá kapcsolódó tapasztalataiknak köszönhetően segíteni tudnak az azonosításában.

A jelenlévők egyetértően bólogattak, majd mindenki Picquery elnök asszonyra nézett, aki kissé felemelkedett a székéből, végigmérve a jelenlévőket.

\- Legyen így. - jelentette be végül beleegyezően, majd Graves-hez fordult. - Mr. Graves.

\- Helyzetünket némileg nehezíti az a tény, hogy két témában is nyomozunk, és mivel egyelőre nem tudjuk a kettő közötti összefüggés mibenlétét, az ügyeket először külön kell vizsgálnunk, bízva abban, hogy az összefüggések idővel felfedik magukat. - magyarázta a férfi. - A tégla leleplezése belső köreinkben jelenleg némi prioritást élvez, már csak azért is, mert erről a tényről csak a jelenlévők értesültek, míg a másik témában a nyomozócsoport már dolgozik egy ideje és továbbra is együttműködünk. Az áruló azonosítását illetően azonban úgy kell cselekednünk, hogy az ne keltsen feltűnést.

\- Kezdő lépésként elrendelem az évenkénti belső ellenőrzés előre hozását. - mondta Picquery, a Rowan másik oldalán ülő férfira nézve, aki valószínűleg a Helyi Ügyintéző Csoport vezetője lehetett. - Találjon ki majd valamilyen magyarázatot ennek az okára. Az Auror Parancsnokság pedig egy évre visszamenőleg átnézi az összes ügyét, a papírokat, jelentéseket, mindent. Lehetséges, hogy a tégla lépéseinek korábban is voltak nyomai, amelyek nem tűntek fel.

\- Meglesz, elnök asszony. - biccentett Limus, majd kissé kihúzta magát, jelezve, hogy még szólni kíván. - Az azonosítást illetően lenne még néhány javaslatom, milyen irányban tudnánk elindulni, főleg így, hogy Mr. Graves-nek köszönhetően külső informátorok is segítik a munkánkat. Amit első lépésként tenni tudunk, az az, hogy megpróbálunk felállítani egy profilt az általunk keresett személyről annak alapján, amit jelenleg Grindelwald követői köréről tudunk. Nem biztos, ugyanakkor lehetséges, hogy így ki tudjuk szűrni a tégla egyes tulajdonságait. - kezét az előtte lévő mappára helyezte, majd Rowan elé tolta azt. - És úgy tűnik, ebben máris hagyatkoznunk kell az ön segítségére, Ms. Corbitt. Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy nem közölhet bizonyos információkat, és nem is kívánjuk, hogy az életét kockáztassa azzal, hogy beszél.

\- De személyeket megnevezni csak tud. - tette hozzá Picquery. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, majd kinyitotta a mappát. Abban képek voltak, fényképek, melyek nagyrészt mind ugyanazt az embert ábrázolták: Gellert Grindelwaldot, a követői társaságában. Rowan megdermedt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a teremben most mindenki őt nézi, mégis képtelen volt elrejteni a döbbenetet, amely szinte mellkason vágta. Reynard mellette feszengett és lecsúszott a széken, ő pedig alig bírta rávenni magát, hogy megmozduljon, és ez a mozdulat ne az legyen, hogy felpattan és kiviharzik a teremből. Ügyetlenül kapkodva vette elő a fényképeket a mappából, egyiket a másik után, kaotikusan kiterítve őket az asztalon. Nem akart rájuk nézni, nem akarta visszahozni tudatába azokat az időket, mégsem tudta levenni róluk a tekintetét, kutatni a részleteket, _emlékezni_. És közben azt is tudta jól, hogy a sok fénykép között olyanok is lapulhatnak, amelyek…

Azokban a pillanatokban gyűlölte magát. Gyűlölte azt a valakit, aki évekkel ezelőtt ott állt Grindelwald mellett, felmosolygott rá és fogta a kezét, gyűlölte az emléket, amelyet egy kissé megsárgult, régi fénykép mindidáig megőrzött és most feltárt. Legszívesebben széttépte volna, ezer átkot szórt volna rá vagy elégette volna, de egyiket sem tehette, hisz bizonyíték volt. Érezte, hogy lángol az arca a szégyentől, és még valami mástól, amit nem akart megnevezni. A füle csengett, és a helyzet kínos mivolta mellett valami másnak az árnyéka is ránehezedett alattomosan, gyötrőn: a múlt fájdalmának kísértete. Szinte meg sem hallotta, mit beszél közben Limus, az auror hangja tompa, távoli zajként hallatszott csak a fejében.

\- Itt láthat minden olyan képet, amely a MACUSA birtokába jutott az elmúlt évek alatt, egészen attól kezdve, hogy Grindelwald hivatalosan feltárta eszméit a világ előtt. Nem csak őt kell jobban ismernünk, hanem a híveit is… milyen rétegből és körülmények közül érkeztek, milyen típusú emberek azok, akik szimpatizálnak vele. Ezekkel az információkkal az itteni rejtett emberét is könnyebben tudjuk azonosítani.

Várakozva nézett Rowanra, aki végül nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy figyeljen. A torkát még mindig összeszorította a fojtogató keserűség, hirtelenjében nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Az összezavarodást és fájdalmat kétségbeesés váltotta fel, csalódottság. Graves-re nézett, a férfi azonban most először nem viszonozta a pillantását. Komor képpel hajtotta le a fejét, a fényképeket tanulmányozva.

\- Rendben van. - csattant fel Rowan zúgó fejjel, indulatosabban, mint szerette volna. A jelenlévők összerezzentek kissé. - Igen, elnök asszony, tudok embereket azonosítani.

Maga elé rántotta az első fényképet és hosszan meredt rá, próbálva megnyugodni valamelyest. Ingerültségének okát csak részben tudta megnevezni, és ez összezavarta őt, annyira legalább is mindenképp, hogy megpróbáljon egy kis időt nyerni magának, amíg újra meg kell szólalnia, és amíg leküzdi a kellemetlen érzést, amit részben a fényképek felbukkanása váltott ki, részben pedig a bűntudat, aminek már rég nem kellett volna jelentkeznie, a bűntudat, hogy valamiképpen most mégis elárulja _őt_… Néhány pillanatig ugyanazt érezte, mint akkor, amikor Picquery próbálta faggatni, vagy amikor évekkel ezelőtt ugyanezt megpróbálták otthon, a brit Minisztériumban. Eddig mindig megtagadta a választ, nem segített, mert valamiért még mindig képtelen volt Grindelwald ellen beszélni. Nem tudta, mi váltotta ki belőle, hogy hirtelen mégis felcsattanjon, vállaljon valami olyasmit, amit eddig megtagadott. Mellette Reynard aggódva nyikorgatta a székét, a vállára téve az egyik kezét; öccse tisztában volt vele, milyen nehezen érinti őt mindez.

\- Az a férfi ott, Grindelwald jobb oldalán, Krafft. - szólalt meg végül Rowan, előre tolva a fényképet és újabbakat húzva maga elé. - Svéd, vagy talán német, nem tudom… Azt pedig a sapkában MacDuff-nak hívják.

\- Egy szadista gazember. - tette hozzá Reynard, mire minden tekintet ráirányult. A férfi kissé zavartan vont vállat. - Néha én is ott voltam Ro-val, hogy vigyázzak rá.

Rowan hálásan nézett az öccsére. A közbeszólása meglepte ugyan, de erőt is öntött belé. Reynard sosem szimpatizált Grindelwalddal és a nézeteivel, és helytelenítette azt is, hogy Rowan vele tölti az idejét. Mégsem hagyta magára őt, ha a nővére ment, ment ő is; aggódott érte, valahogyan előre megérezte, hogy a dolgoknak egyszer majd rossz végük lesz. Részt ugyan nem vett Grindelwald gyűlésein, inkább a környéken múlatta addig az időt valami mással, csak nagy ritkán kísérte el Rowant, hogy szemmel tartsa, de bizonyos tekintetben _ott volt ő is_. Öccse szintén találkozott Grindelwalddal, és Rowan tudta, hogy még most is nyugtalanul beleborzong, ha felidézi a férfi jégkék pillantását, erős, számára fenyegetést sugalló auráját. A történtek után ő és öccse megegyeztek, hogy a nő titokban tartja, hogy alkalmanként Reynard is jelen volt, noha akarata ellenére; nem akarta, hogy a zárkózott, különc Reynardot is úgy faggassák, mint őt. Reynard most mégis közbeszólt, mellé állva ezzel, vállalva az esetleges zaklatást és kérdéseket, amelyeket nyilvánvalóan rosszul tűrt. Rowan röviden, alig láthatóan rámosolygott, majd egy kicsivel nyugodtabban fordult vissza az asztalhoz.

\- Nocsak… - érdeklődve nézegette az egyik fényképet, arcán eddigi hangulata ellenére egy pillanatra derű suhant át, majd az asztal közepére tolta a fényképet, hogy mindenki láthassa. - A fekete hajú, elegáns nő Vinda Rosier, az unokatestvérem. Milyen rég találkoztunk utoljára…

\- Az unokatestvére? - visszhangozta Picquery. Rowan közömbös képpel biccentett.

\- Anyai ágon. De nem állunk szóba, mióta… hát, elmentem. - válaszolta, még mindig a képet nézegetve. - Gyermekkorunkban rendszeresen találkoztunk, amikor Phineas bácsikámnál nyaraltunk Londonban. Emlékszem, a családja már a kezdetektől szimpatizált Grindelwalddal, Vinda pedig egyenesen rajongott érte.

A Corbitt ikrek apja nem kedvelte túlságosan a felesége családját. A Rosier família számára mindenek fölött állt a származás és vértisztaság fontossága, a már-már túlzásba vitt hagyományok és rituálék gyakorlása. Rowan emlékezett, hogy mindig mindenkivel szemben már-már nevetségesen előítéletesek voltak és megvetettek mindent, ami akár csak kicsit is eltért az általuk tökéletesnek vélttől. Thorne Oswald Corbitt és az ősei nem ilyen emberek voltak. Hiába volt a Corbitt család ugyanannyira aranyvérű és megbecsült, mint a Black-ek vagy Rosier-ek, hiányzott belőlük a gőg és az indíttatás mások eltiprására. Ha tehette, kerülte a családi összejöveteleket velük. Így a Rosier család tagjaival való találkozások az ikrek számára kimerültek annyiban, amikor anyjuk valamelyik hivatalos fogadásán összefutottak egy-egy rokonnal, valamint a nyári szünidőben tartott egy hétben, amit a rokonság legifjabb generációi Elladora nagymamánál és Phineas Nigellus Black-nél töltöttek a londoni Grimmauld téren.

\- Egyelőre ennyi. - kormányozta vissza a gondolatait a jelenbe Rowan, eltolva maga elől a fotográfiákat, mint aki a múltat próbálja ellökni minél távolabbra. Szándékosan nem nézett a jelenlévők egyikére sem, kihúzta magát, mintha nem akarna tudomást venni a rá szegeződő pillantásokról.

\- Köszönjük, Ms. Corbitt. - csendült Limus hangja. - Tudom, hogy nem lehetett igazán könnyű felidézni mindezt. A hírszerző ügyosztály alaposan utánanéz ezeknek a személyeknek és a további lehetséges kapcsolataiknak.

\- Helyes. - szólalt meg Picquery. - Így hát az elsődleges tennivalóink meg is vannak, és mindenki tudja a feladatát. Köszönöm a közreműködésüket, a mai ülést ezennel lezárom. Bízom benne, hogy a munkájuk hamar megfelelő eredménnyel fog járni. A nyomozócsoport felügyeletét, a tennivalók koordinálását és a rendszeres jelentést a haladással kapcsolatban Mr. Graves-re ruházom.

\- Ahogy kívánja, elnök asszony. - biccentett Graves. Mozgolódás támadt, a jelenlévők felálltak az asztaltól, szedelőzködni kezdtek. Limus barátságosan odabiccentett Rowanéknak, ahogy Picquery és az őt kísérő két auror-testőr nyomában távozott. Rowan is felemelkedett a székből, karjánál fogva sürgetően felhúzva Reynardot, de Graves hangja megállította.

\- Corbitt. - a férfi nem mozdult el az asztaltól, ültében rendezgette maga előtt a dokumentumokat és fel se pillantott. - Kérlek maradj még egy kicsit. Szeretnék beszélni veled.

\- Rendben. - bólintott kissé kelletlenül Rowan és az ajkába harapva, idegesen figyelte, ahogy lassan mindenki más távozik. Reynard vele maradt, tüntetően visszaülve a helyére, de Graves nem tette szóvá. Rowan azon kapta magát, hogy már megint a fránya mappa sarkát gyűrögeti, sőt, le is tépett belőle egy darabot. Nem akart maradni, nem akart Percival Graves-szel beszélni, most nem. Nagyot sóhajtva lépett közelebb, miután az utolsó auror is távozott és magukra maradtak a teremben. Hogy feszültségét némiképp oldani próbálja és terelje a témát, a férfi elé tette a mappát.

\- Tessék. Queenie Goldstein küldte. De valamiért azt akarta, én adjam át. - közölte, a szavakkal viaskodva. Ostobábbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. - Papírok vannak benne. Mármint jelentések. Azt hiszem.

\- Értem. Köszönöm. - vette át a mappát Graves, aztán rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét a tépett-gyűrött borítót látva.

\- Az én voltam, nem Queenie. - sietett a magyarázattal Rowan. - Bocs’.

Graves végre ránézett és tekintetén hirtelen mintha a derű halovány árnyéka suhant volna át. De csak egy pillanatra, aztán az arca ismét borús lett, Rowan pedig csalódottan sütötte le a szemét. Hosszú, kínos csend ereszkedett rájuk. Rowan lopva figyelte Graves-t, aki mintha messze járt volna gondolatban, talán éppen ott, amikor Limus elővette azokat az átkozott fényképeket. Mégis, mintha nem történt volna semmi, nem említette, nem kérdezett rá. _„Ő túl diszkrét ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit tegyen.”_ gondolta Rowan, de mindezek ellenére az a bosszantó, egyszerre szorító és szúró érzés a mellkasában nem akart megszűnni.

\- Tehát… már nem kell folyamatosan Wohalinál, a Bölényben tartózkodnod, Corbitt. - szólalt meg végül nagy sokára Graves, miután gondosan elrendezte és egymásra pakolta az asztalon található összes dokumentumot. - Erről szeretnék beszélni veled.

\- Oh. - bukott ki Rowanból a megkönnyebbült sóhaj. Graves kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem várt magyarázatot, a nő pedig valamivel nyugodtabban ült le a mellette levő székre. Graves tehát egészen másról akart beszélni vele… ennek tudata némileg oldotta a feszültségét.

\- Megígértem neked, hogy nem kell védett helyre zárva töltened az idődet a továbbiakban és ehhez tartom is magam. - folytatta Graves. Lassan ismét belelendült a beszédbe, olyan volt, mint általában, hivatalos és lényegre törő, mint aki nem kíván más témákra koncentrálni, csak arra, ami épp adott. - Ugyanakkor a biztonságodat illetően muszáj lesz bevezetni egy-két intézkedést, hiszen a rád leselkedő veszély továbbra is fennállhat, én pedig nem leszek ott veled mindig, hogy figyelhessek rád vagy szükség esetén védelmezzelek. Nem szeretném eltitkolni előled az intézkedések mibenlétét, cserébe ismételten arra kérlek, bízz meg bennem.

Egy darabig csend borult rájuk, melyet csak Reynard zavart meg, ahogy ujjaival dobolt az asztalon, nem tudva, hogy az általa csupán ritmusgyakorlatnak tartott ütemes kopogást az átlagember az unalom és sürgetés jeleként azonosítja. Rowan és Graves egymást figyelték, s valószínűleg mindkettő azon töprengett, vajon mi járhat a másik fejében. Rowan most bármit megadott volna, ha csak egy röpke ideig is, de képes lett volna olvasni az őt tanulmányozó mélybarna szemekben, Graves tekintete azonban megfejthetetlen volt, nyugodt, de elzárkózó.

\- Hallgatlak. - mondta végül a nő, várakozón dőlve előrébb.

\- Mivel a munkánk jelenleg összekapcsolódik, az idő nagy részében együtt leszünk. - magyarázta Graves. - Ha viszont épp nem vagy velem, egy auror fog figyelni téged. A biztonság kedvéért… Mindez a részedről nem kíván semmi tennivalót és bízom benne, hogy a lehető legkevesebb kellemetlenséggel jár. Ez az auror egy beépített ember, aki távolról fogja szemmel tartani a környezeted és téged, hogy megelőzze az esetleges bajt. Nem fog kapcsolatba lépni veled, nem fogja felfedni magát, a jelenlétét sem fogod észrevenni. Azért szólok, hogy tudj erről, mert nem szeretnék a hátad mögött tevékenykedni és azt sem, hogy a későbbiekben konfliktus vagy félreértés legyen ebből. A MACUSA törvényeinek keretén belül ez az intézkedés volt az, ami a legkevésbé szigorú megkötés.

Rowan figyelmesen hallgatta a szavait, ugyanakkor már a beszéd közben át-átsuhant az arcán a rosszallás. Nem tetszett neki túlságosan, amit hallott, noha magának kénytelen volt bevallani, hogy sokkal rosszabbra számított, és valahol meg is lepte, hogy Graves nem állítja jóval szigorúbb felügyelet alá. Igaz, már ez a döntés is eléggé megnehezítette az ő és Reynard dolgát, ami a hivatalos munkájukon kívüli ügyködésüket jelentette, Rowan azonban végül úgy döntött, ennek a kérdésnek a megvitatását későbbre teszi, amikor már nem fog oly erővel hatni rá a nyomozócsoport ülésének végkicsengése és Reynarddal is válthat néhány szót négyszemközt. Túl sok dolog történt most ahhoz, hogy igazán bosszankodni tudjon az újonnan alakult körülmények miatt, legalább is egyelőre. Mindenesetre azért kérdőn billentette oldalra a fejét, magában a hallottakat ismételve.

\- Igazán kedves tőled, hogy szólsz. - válaszolta és röpke mosoly suhant át az arcán. - Gondolom, ezután nem lenne túl tisztességes, ha tiltakoznék, igaz?

\- Nem lenne. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Graves. Rowan biccentett és felpattant a székből.

\- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. - mondta könnyed hangon. - Rendben van. Tehát ha te épp nem vagy ott a közelemben, akkor a megbízott aurorod lesz.

\- Igen. - bólintott Graves, majd mikor látta, hogy Rowan indulni készül, hozzátette. - Van még valami más is, Corbitt. Kérlek maradj néhány percet.

Rowan megtorpant a mozdulat közepén és kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Mi lenne az?

\- A megbeszélésen ugyan erre nem tértünk ki, de mivel ti is részt vesztek a munkában, a MACUSA természetesen tájékoztatta erről a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot. A nyomozás lefolyása alatt végig kapcsolatban leszünk és értesíteni fogjuk őket a fejleményekről, valamint nektek is külön jelentést kell leadnotok a brit ügyosztály számára.

\- Rendben. - vont vállat Rowan. - Engem ez nem zavar különösebben.

\- Ma reggel léptünk kapcsolatba az ottani Törvényhozási Bizottsággal. - folytatta kissé gondterhelten Graves. - Elfogadták és támogatják a lépéseinket és a ti részvételeteket, ugyanakkor megkértek, hogy továbbítsak egy utasítást, miszerint Torquil Travers délután négyre (itteni idő szerint) az irodájába idézett titeket.

\- Ó. - pislogott szaporán Rowan, magában gyors fejszámolást végezve, bár valójából nem ez volt, ami a figyelmét lekötötte. Torquil Travers részben ugyanazt a pozíciót töltötte be, mint Graves, a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság vezetője volt, csak a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Reynard hosszan, kelletlenül sóhajtott a háttérben, miután felborította a poharát, és Rowan sem örült a váratlan hírnek. Igencsak ritkán fordult elő, hogy a főnöke látni kívánta őket; a nő nem vágyott kifejezetten a kötelező vizitre, és hirtelen elfogta annak a különös érzése, hogy ennek okával a teremben tartózkodó mindhárom személy egyaránt tisztában van. Végül csak annyit mondott. - Akkor igyekszünk pontosak lenni. Gyűlöli a késést.

\- Ismerem Travers-et. - jegyezte meg Graves, és néhány pillanatig úgy tűnt, még mondana valamit, aztán mégsem tette, csak a tekintete komorodott el.

\- Az osztályunk alája tartozik, így ő a felettesünk, de szinte sosem találkozunk vele. - Rowan vállat vont. - Velünk nem igazán foglalkozik, ostobaságnak tartja a munkánkat. Nem is bánom. - tette hozzá, kissé hűvösen, de hogy miért nem bánja, azt nem fejtette ki, nem is kellett. Graves a mappákat igazgatta maga előtt, mint aki viaskodik magában valamivel.

\- Légy óvatos. - mondta végül halkan, komoran. Rowan hirtelenjében nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna erre; a Graves hangjában megbújó, figyelmeztető él egyszerre tette feszültté és lepte meg. Újabb jele volt, hogy mindketten sejtik, milyen hangulatban fog eltelni az a bizonyos beszélgetés délután négy órakor, de emellett közölt valami mást is: hogy Graves sem igazán örül az események ilyesfajta alakulásának.

\- Használhatjuk a MACUSA kandallóját? - kérdezte Rowan. - Egyszerűbb (és jóval hivatalosabb) lenne a Hop Hálózattal közvetlenül oda utazni, mint áthoppanálni a fél világot vagy elcsípni az _Urbanus_-t.

\- Nyugodtan. - biccentett Graves. - Mivel munkaügyben mentek, elég csak bejelentkeznetek.

\- Remek. - állt fel Reynard is és nővéréhez lépve megfogta a karját, jelezve, hogy már nagyon szeretne távozni. Rowan megadóan hagyta, hogy maga után húzza, s csupán az ajtóban fordult vissza hirtelen, mint akinek még eszébe jutott valami, mondani szeretne még pár szót.

\- Graves…

A férfi már nem figyelt rájuk. Homlokát megtámasztva hajolt a mappa fölé, amit Rowan adott neki, és komor arccal merült el annak tartalmában.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az "Urbanus" egy általam kitalált mágikus közlekedési mód, amely nemsokára szerepelni fog a történetben.


	17. 16. fejezet

**16\. FEJEZET: AKTUÁLIS ÜGYEK**

A MACUSA fogadócsarnoka, ahova a New York-tól messze lakó boszorkányok és varázslók érkezhettek vagy távozhattak munka után, egy egész szintet magába foglalt, közvetlenül a főcsarnok alatt. Hoppanálni nem lehetett, a szigorú biztonsági intézkedések megtiltották, és ezt Rowan és Reynard kissé furcsának is találták: a brit Minisztérium főcsarnokába bármikor bárki érkezhetett és távozhatott. A MACUSA-nál csupán az auroroknak volt erre joga, csakis abban a teremben, amelyet egyszer a Corbitt ikrek is használtak, nem sokkal azután, hogy New York-ba érkeztek. Azok, akik ennek ellenére hoppanálva akarták megközelíteni a Woolworth Building-et, az épületen kívül tudtak szabadon megjelenni és eltűnni. Maga a fogadócsarnok tágas volt és elegáns, a nagyobb pályaudvarok várótermeire emlékeztette Rowant. A MACUSA itt is megoldotta és be is tartotta a tökéletes precizitást: külön részlege volt a napi rendszerességgel közlekedőknek, külön a nem rendszeres utat választóknak, egy elkerített rész kandallója pedig a többi Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba való utazásra volt kijelölve, szerte a világban. A recepciós pultnál Rowan és Reynard bejelentkeztek egy délután háromnegyed négyes útra a londoni Minisztériumba (amely az időeltolódás miatt Londonban este háromnegyed kilences érkezést jelentett), majd mivel még bőven volt idejük a megjelölt indulásig, a Woolworth Building kijárata felé vették az irányt.

\- Nincs kedvem a Sparkbucks-ba menni. - jegyezte meg Rowan, ahogy kiléptek a forgalmas útra és elindultak lefelé a Broadway-en. A kávézóban lassan közeledett a csúcsidő, ő pedig kivételesen nem akarta egy MACUSA-alkalmazottakkal teli helyen múlatni az időt. Már így is túl sokan tartottak a Woolworth Building-ből kilépve a szemközti épület felé; Rowan kikerült két csevegő titkárnőt a Mágikus Törvényszékről, sikeresen nekiütközött egy fiatalembernek, aki szintén a MACUSA-tól távozott, és próbált nem odafigyelni egy kisebb társaságra, amely a vidéki kruptenyésztés veszélyeiről társalgott, miközben a Sparkbucks felé sétált. Reynard egyetértett vele, így hát lefordultak az első sarkon és addig mentek, amíg nem találtak egy hangulatos kis mugli cukrászdát, amelyben viszonylag kevesen tartózkodtak. Ezzel a hellyel ő is, öccse is teljes mértékben meg voltak elégedve, és Rowan számára gyanúsnak tűnt, hogy Reynardnak feltett szándéka végigkóstolni a pultban látható összes tortát és süteményt. Az ő figyelmét inkább más kötötte le, mint a kínálat; gyorsan rendelt egy melange-ot és egy Spiced Devil’s Food szeletet, és egy ablak melletti asztalhoz ülve elgondolkodva figyelte a kinn elhajtó automobilokat.

\- Nem szeretnék visszamenni Londonba. - jegyezte meg Reynard, miközben megjelent mellette vagy négy süteményes tányérral (minden tortaszeletet külön tárnyérra kért) és egy bögre vaníliás kávéval a kezében, melyeket pincéreket megszégyenítő ügyességgel pakolt le az asztalra, hogy aztán ő is helyet foglaljon. - Főképp nem Travers-hez.

\- Ha azt mind megeszed, rosszul leszel. - dünnyögte Rowan, miután fél szemmel gyors pillantást vetett öccse ügyködésére, úgy téve, mint aki meg sem hallotta, amit az imént mondott. Reynard persze összeehetett akármennyi édességet és egészségre káros, tápláléknak nevezett vackot, _sosem_ lett rosszul, sőt, még csak nem is látszott rajta, ami rendkívül bosszantó volt. Reynard elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, épp ahogy nővére ignorálta az ő panaszkodását az imént, és nekifogott az első szeletnek. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét és ő is hozzálátott, hogy takaros falatokat vágjon a tortájából, a csokoládé, fahéj és földimogyoró varázslatos hármasától várva némi nyugtató, ellazító hatást. Kénytelen volt valamennyire visszatérni a Reynard kezdeményezte témára, így mintegy mellékesen jegyezte meg. - Nézzük inkább azt, hogy mit sikerült elérnünk. A MACUSA végre nyomoz, a nagyságos Picquery elnök asszony pedig nem lehet olyan nagyra vele, hogy áruló keveredett a környezetébe.

\- No igen. - Reynard felpillantott a tányérjából és kissé aggodalmas képpel vizsgálta őt. - Figyelj Ro… jól vagy?

Rowan hosszan nézett vissza rá, megcsóválva a fejét.

\- Megvagyok. - vont vállat aztán, ismét az utca felé figyelve. - Csak tudod, azt kívánom, bár le lenne már zárva ez a tégla-ügy. Sajnos túl óvatos, semmi nyomot nem hagy maga után…

\- Ez igaz. - sóhajtott Reynard. - Még Queenie is azt mondta, hogy nem észlelt semmi gyanúsat…

\- Queenie? - Rowan értetlenül nézett az öccsére, aki erre látványosan elvörösödött. - Várjunk csak, Rey. Nehogy azt mondd nekem, hogy minderről beszéltél Queenie-nek!

Reynard rekordsebességgel lapátolt a szájába tekintélyes édességadagot, közben vadul rázva a fejét, hogy épp nem tud beszélni. Rowan rosszalló gyanakvással hunyorgott rá.

\- Előbb vagy utóbb el fog fogyni az a torta. Valld be, hogy te beszéltél Queenie Goldstein-nek arról, hogy tégla van a MACUSA-nál, még mielőtt hivatalosan ki lett mondva a nyomozócsoporton belül. Az arcodra van írva, Rey.

Reynard sosem tudott hazudni, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Mind külseje, mind a reakciói elég látványosan árulkodtak, ha megpróbált valamit elferdíteni vagy elhallgatni. Most sem volt ez másképp, és Rowan szinte sajnálta őt, olyan esetlen volt. Az asztalra könyökölve türelmesen megvárta, amíg Reynard legyűrte a tortát, kétszer is orrot fújt és majdnem felborította a poharát, miközben az óráját ellenőrizte abban a reményben, hogy már indulniuk kellene (több, mint két órájuk volt még délután négyig).

\- Igen, ami azt illeti, beszéltem vele. - vallotta be végül alig hallhatóan Reynard, és kezét finoman a halántékához érintve kereste a szavakat. - Mármint…

\- Gondolatban. - segítette ki Rowan. Reynard zavartan bólogatott.

\- Segít nekem. - bökte ki. - Úgy értem, figyel. Hisz ő is hallja a körülötte lévők gondolatait, és egész nap fel-alá rohangál a szinteken. Ki tudja, mikor csíphet el egy-egy árulkodó gondolatot… megkértem, hogy legyen résen, hátha… de azt mondta, mindenféle téma jár az emberek fejében, csak ez nem, legalább is eddig.

Rowan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Az ötlet nem rossz, de akkor is, _miért_ kérted a segítségét? - kissé lehalkította a hangját, de abból így is kihallatszódott egy kis szemrehányás. - Az az ember veszélyes… Szegény Queenie biztosan meg van rémülve valamennyire. Az ilyesmi távol áll tőle, ő nem nyomozó vagy auror.

\- És mi sem vagyunk azok. - emlékeztette elkomolyodva Reynard. - Graves az, meg akiket erre képeztek ki. Nekünk sem kellene ezzel foglalkoznunk, nem kellett volna belekeverednünk ebbe az egészbe. Mi másért jöttünk New York-ba. Nem jó ezt látni, Ro… Graves-nek igaza van, veszélyben vagy, és ha még jobban beleásod magad ezekbe…

\- Graves mégis belevont, mert kértem tőle. - vágott vissza Rowan. - Nem tette volna, ha nem lenne teljesen biztos abban, hogy tud gondoskodni a védelmünkről. Most, hogy ő éppen nincs itt, akkor is figyel minket egy auror, nem emlékszel? Ami azt illeti… - kihúzta magát, a kinti utat és a környező területet fürkészve. Aztán egyszer csak felpattant és mindenfajta magyarázat nélkül, sebes léptekkel a kijárat felé indult.

\- Te meg hova mész? - csodálkozott Reynard, hisz nővére még a táskáját is a szék karfáján hagyta. Rowan könnyeden vállat vont.

\- Csak szívok egy kis friss levegőt. Pár perc és itt vagyok. - közölte és kilépett az ajtón. Reynard kíváncsian pislogott utána, de hiába nyújtogatta a nyakát, a helyéről nem látott rá Rowanra, aki magabiztos léptekkel átment az úttesten, aztán az autók és a közlekedő gyalogosok eltakarták őt.

Úgy öt perccel később tért vissza, és nem is egyedül. Egy Reynard számára ismeretlen fiatalembert húzott maga után a karjánál fogva, aki szemlátomást mélységes zavarban volt és majdnem orra bukott a küszöbben. Rowan, mintha ez lett volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, odavezette újdonsült partnerét az asztalukhoz, majd elengedve őt nyugodtan visszaült a helyére. Reynard várakozva és meglehetősen értetlenül figyelte a jelenetet, miközben maga elé húzott egy újabb tányér süteményt.

\- Ülj le nyugodtan. - nézett barátságosan a fiatalemberre Rowan. Az teljes zavarban toporgott az asztaluk előtt, egyik lábáról a másikra lépkedve. Most látszott csak igazán, mennyire fiatal, talán épp csak elmúlt húsz éves. _„Még szinte gyerek.”_ futott át Rowan fején a gondolat. Hosszú, kellemetlenül ismerős bőrkabátja és kalapja mindenesetre egyáltalán nem illett hozzá, ráadásul még nagy is volt rá valamelyest. Világosbarna haja összekócolódott a kinti széltől, no meg a kalap csúszkálásától, és majdhogynem riadtan nézett hol Rowanra, hol Reynardra.

\- Tudom, hogy a MACUSA aurorja vagy és Graves-nek dolgozol. - jelentette ki Rowan. Szinte már komikusnak érezte a helyzetet, mindenesetre igencsak remekül szórakozott. A fiú kihúzta magát és próbált magabiztosnak látszani.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél.

\- Ugyan már. - nevetett fel röviden a nő. - Ez az öltözet túlontúl árulkodó, meg amúgy is, a Woolworth Building óta követsz minket… az elmúlt években elegen jártak a nyomomban ahhoz, hogy észleljem az ilyesmit. - mikor látta, hogy a fiú arca már-már árulkodóan bűnbánóvá válik, kissé ellágyult a tekintete. Túl gyerek volt még, túl ártatlan jelenség ahhoz, hogy keményen viselkedjen vele; pont így érzett akkor is, amikor elcsípte a szomszédos utcában, ahonnan a cukrászdát figyelte. Nem mintha az lett volna a szándéka, hogy azonnal lerázza az aurort, akit Graves ráállított. Csupán úgy érezte, ha már feltűnt neki a jelenléte, megnézi magának. Nem számított rá, hogy egy suhanccal fogja szembetalálni magát. - Ne aggódj, semmi gond. A technikád tökéletes volt, jó helyet választottál, ahol a legkevésbé vesznek észre és ahonnan szükség esetén a lehető leggyorsabban tudsz cselekedni. A környezetedbe is egész jól beolvadtál, csak az utóbbi időben túl sok amerikai aurort láttam már… Gyere, ülj már le. Kérsz valamit inni?

A fiatal auror elszontyolodva csóválta a fejét, tétovázva még egy darabig, amíg leült. Rowan jelentőségteljesen Reynardra nézett, aki a fiú rövid, de zavaróan feltűnő tanulmányozása után kijelentette.

\- Epres shake tejszínhabbal.

\- Remek. Máris rendelünk egy olyat. - Rowan futólag a döbbent fiúra mosolygott. - Szerencsés vagy, hogy az a kedvenced; nekem a melange, de az nem mindenhol van. - majd elképedt tekintetét látva hozzátette. - Hasznos, ha valaki legilimentor… de ezt fogadni mernék, hogy tudod, Graves biztosan mutatta neked az aktáinkat.

A fiú lassan bólintott; képtelen volt levenni Rowanról a tekintetét, mintha a nő megbűvölte volna.

\- Nos, akkor azt javaslom, próbáljuk meg újra, ami az utcán elsőre nem sikerült. - dőlt előre kedélyesen mosolyogva Rowan. - Kezdjük azzal, hogy nekem tökéletes a tegeződés, még ha elvileg munkaügyben vagy is itt. Én Rowan Corbitt vagyok, bár ezt lefogadom, hogy ezt szintén tudod. Az úriember, aki épp shake-t rendel neked a pultnál, a fivérem, Reynard. Te pedig…

\- A nevem Neil Cleveland. - mutatkozott be halkan a fiú, idegesen tördelve a kezét. Rowan barátságosan biccentett.

\- Igazán örülök, Neil. Bevallom, arra számítottam, hogy Graves majd Merryman-t állítja rám… de igaza volt, jó ötlet volt valaki olyat megbízni a feladattal, akit nem ismerek, sőt, még nem is láttam soha. - rövid szünetet tartott, aztán csevegő hangon folytatta. - Bár tény, hogy még egyetlen követőmet sem kaptam el ilyen gyorsan, igaz, a te jelenlétedről előre lettem tájékoztatva, ami nem annyira tisztességes, még akkor sem, ha elvileg rekordot döntöttem így.

Reynard, aki az asztalukhoz visszaérve letette az újonnan rendelt shake-t és épp leült, röviden belenevetett a poharába, Neil Cleveland viszont továbbra is megsemmisülten meredt maga elé.

\- Mr. Graves meg fog ölni. - motyogta. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Miből gondolod?

\- Elbuktam a feladatot, amit nekem adott… Azt mondta, hogy ez egy nagyon fontos megbízatás, és én már rögtön az első alkalommal kudarcot vallottam. Ráadásul ez az első napom aurorként, most helyeztek át…

Rowan elgondolkodva figyelte őt. Normál esetben eszébe sem jutott volna azt feltételezni, hogy Cleveland auror, a fiú annyira ártatlannak és fiatalnak tűnt, sehogy sem illett hozzá ez a szerep, mindemellett az arcára volt írva, milyen rettenetesen izgult a feladata végzése közben. Egész megsajnálta őt, már csak azért is, mert Cleveland első ránézésre sem a komor, hivatalos MACUSA alkalmazott benyomását keltette benne.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy kudarcot vallottál. - jegyezte meg aztán. - Úgy értem, mi a feladatod? Az, hogy figyelj engem, igaz?

\- Igen. - bólintott bizonytalanul Cleveland. Rowan diadalmasan húzta ki magát.

\- Akkor nincs semmi gond. - jelentette ki. - Legalább is a megbízatásodat tekintve úgy vélem, mindegy, hogy a megfigyelésemet a háttérből teszed vagy úgy, hogy én tudok róla, sőt megkockáztatom, a közvetlen jelenlétünkben tartózkodsz. Mármint, ha már Graves engem is tájékoztatott, hogy mi a helyzet, csinálhatjuk ezt az egészet kényelmesebben is.

Reynard meglepve nézett a nővérére, de egyelőre nem szólt semmit.

\- Tessék? - pislogott teljes értetlenséggel Cleveland.

\- Az a lényeg, hogy a védelmemet biztosítsd. - magyarázta Rowan. - Én jobban örülnék, ha ezt akkor már a társaságunkban tennéd, nem úgy, hogy a közelünkben ólálkodsz. Neked nem lenne jobb így?

Cleveland képtelen volt válaszolni, csupán buzgón bólogatott, amikor felfogta, Rowan mit is akar mondani mindezzel. Tisztán látszott rajta, hogy el sem hiszi, hogy így alakultak a dolgok.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. - mosolygott Rowan. - Ma délután kis időre hazamegyünk Londonba, gondolom, odáig nem kell velem jönnöd, a megbízatásod csak az amerikai területekre vonatkozik… Na mindegy, szóval ha itt vagyunk New York-ban, nyugodtan csatlakozz hozzánk. Szerintem Graves-nek sem lenne ellenvetése ezzel kapcsolatban, sőt, akár a közös nyomozásunkba is besegíthetsz, ha jóváhagyja.

Neil Cleveland arcára lassan felkúszott az első mosoly. Végre belekortyolt az italába, továbbra sem véve le a szemét Rowanról.

\- Köszönöm, Ms. Corbitt. Nagyon jó lenne, el sem hiszem…

\- Rowan. - helyesbített a nő, finom mozdulattal jelezve, hogy Cleveland leöntötte shake-kel a kabátját. A fiú úgy pattant fel, mintha szalamandra-fészekbe ült volna.

\- A-azonnal jövök! - és elrobogott a mosdó irányába. Rowan vigyorogva csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Varázslattal is letisztíthatta volna… Egész szimpatikus, nem gondolod, Rey?

\- Teljesen összezavartad. - jegyezte meg teli szájjal az öccse. - Ami azt illeti, még én sem értelek néha.

\- Nézd, Graves úgysem maradna nyugton, ha nem vagyunk kellően a felügyelete alatt, a rám állított aurort meg nem rázhatom le, megígértem neki, hogy bízom benne. - mondta Rowan. - Szerinted kényelmesebb, ha folyton tudjuk, hogy ott van a közelünkben és figyel? Elfogadtam Graves szabályait, de attól még bizonyos kereteken belül módosíthatok rajtuk. Ki tudja, mikor lehet hasznunkra ez a fiú, ráadásul örülhetünk, hogy nem valami mogorva, fantáziátlanul hivatalos aurort fogtunk ki, hanem őt. Amúgy is, megsajnáltam szegényt… az arcára van írva, hogy nagyon szeretne bizonyítani.

\- És szerintem teljesen beléd esett. - dünnyögte Reynard, aztán már a süteményeinek szentelte a teljes figyelmét. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott erre semmit.

o ~ . ~ o

Délután háromnegyed négykor (New york-i idő szerint) zöld tűz lobbant a londoni Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik kandallójában. A lángok pattogtak néhány másodpercig, majd egy alak bukkant fel közöttük és Rowan Corbitt majdnem átbukott a kandalló peremén.

\- Na ezért utálok Hop-Porral utazni. - közölte fivérével, aki pár pillanattal utána érkezett, és kapkodva söprögetni kezdte a hamut a ruhájáról. - Fogadni mernék rá tíz galleonban, hogy a cipőmbe is jutott belőle… A legutóbb sikeresen kiszórtam Mordon irodájában, annyira nem repesett érte.

\- Arra emlékszem. - horkant fel nevetve Reynard, de hangjából kihallatszott az idegesség. Rowan rásandított; öccse mindig így viselte a hivatalos jelenéseket a felettesei előtt.

\- Nem muszáj bejönnöd, Rey. - jegyezte meg csendesen, ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón. - A MACUSA-nál kiálltál értem, ennyi elég volt neked a bajból. Travers-szel majd beszélek én. Menj be nyugodtan az irodánkba, nézd meg, mekkora szemetet hagytak a beosztottak az asztalainkon.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - nézett rá aggodalmasan Reynard. Rowan vállat vont.

\- A mai nap eseményei után Torquil Travers már igazán nem lephet meg. - válaszolta.

Travers irodája a második emelet közepén helyezkedett el, fémkeretes, ezüsttáblás ajtó takarta, amely előtt nyúlánk, hosszú kabátos alak toporgott, felkapva fejét a Corbitt ikrek érkezésére.

\- Theseus! - derült fel Rowan arca, és megszaporázva lépteit odasietett hozzá.

Theseus Salmander, brit auror magas, jóképű férfi volt, aki jóval fiatalabbnak tűnt koránál. Most gyorsan kikapta kezét a zsebéből és rövid ölelésbe zárta Rowant, miközben Reynardnak is odabiccentett.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Ro.

\- Ez ám a meglepetés. - mosolygott Rowan, ahogy a férfi elengedte. - Jó újra látni téged.

Theseus futólag viszonozta a mosolyt, de közben kissé gondterheltté váló tekintettel nézett le rá, fejével az iroda felé bökve.

\- Délután mondták a parancsnokságon, hogy jöttök, gondoltam, megvárlak, beköszönök. Travers nincs túl jó kedvében…

\- Ühüm. - Rowan és Reynard gyors pillantást váltottak, aztán Rowan nemtörődöm módon összefonta maga előtt a karjait. - Gondolom, köze van hozzánk… sebaj. Hogy van Göthe?

Theseusnak csupán a szeme rebbent a hirtelen témaváltástól, nem tette szóvá. Futólag elmosolyodott, mint minden alkalommal, amikor fivére szóba került. Kezdetben ez hozta őt és Rowant közelebb egymáshoz: mindkettejüknek volt egy furcsa öccse, akiket nagyon kevesen értettek meg. Rowan kedvelte Salmanderéket, az emberkerülő, különc Göthe-t, aki a varázslények között érezte igazán jól magát, és persze Theseust, a háborús hőst, aurort, a személyt, aki kiállt mellette, miután az ő és Grindelwald útjai különváltak. Theseus Salmander érte el azt is, hogy az Auror Parancsnokság békén hagyja őt és hogy ne erőltessék a védelem alá helyezését. Kollegákból barátok lettek, majd valamivel többek, mint barátok, de Grindelwald emléke még túl közeli volt, túl fájó, a Minisztérium közege pedig nem ideális az ilyesfajta kapcsolatok elmélyítéséhez.

\- Göthe? - kérdezett vissza Theseus. - Remekül. Megvan a maga világában a varázslényeivel. Épp most készül egy nagy útra, Szudán, Egyiptom, ésatöbbi… nagyon várja.

\- Jól hangzik. - állapította meg Rowan. - Kissé melegebb éghajlatú helyek, mint New York, az biztos.

\- Na igen. - Theseus kíváncsian mérte végig a nőt. - Hallom többször is összeakadtál a MACUSA-val, mióta elutaztál.

\- Sajnos. - szólt közbe Reynard. Rowan enyhén elfintorodott és megvonta a vállát.

\- Okoztál egy kis fejfájást Percival Graves-nek, az biztos. - Theseus arcán alig látható vigyor suhant át, aztán rövid csend után elgondolkodva tette hozzá. - Szerintem kedvel téged.

\- Ezt meg honnan veszed? Egyáltalán, miből gondolod? - csodálkozott el Rowan, élesen felkapva a fejét, aztán eszébe jutott. - Persze, egyszer említette, hogy leveleztek…

\- Igen, munkaügyben rendszeresen baglyot váltunk. Írta, hogy a titokvédelmi egyezmény betartását illetően késélen táncolsz. - válaszolta derűsen Theseus. - Jó ideje ismerjük egymást. Még a nagy háborúban találkoztunk, a nyugati fronton. Hogy micsoda állapotok voltak ott akkor…

Rowan megdermedt kissé. A nagy háború… a muglik eszement, évekig tartó öldöklése, amely a varázsvilágra is kihatott, szörnyű veszteségeket okozva. Bár a Nemzetközi Varázslókongresszus megtiltotta a varázsvilág beavatkozását, idővel fel kellett ismerniük, hogy egyes varázslók és boszorkányok kihasználják a háború adta helyzetet, valamint hogy sürgősen cselekedniük kell, hogy ne legyen még több értelmetlen áldozat. Így hát különleges auror-csapatok alakultak világszerte, azzal a céllal, hogy a mugli katonák közé beépülve varázserejüket arra használják, hogy életeket mentsenek, tragédiákat előzzenek meg. Minden katasztrófát, halálesetet azonban nem tudtak megakadályozni. A háború sokakat nem kímélt. A háború, amely az ő szüleinek az életét is elvette…

Thorne Oswald Corbitt, híres kalandozó, átoktörő, kutató. Cerelia Rosier, diplomata, minisztériumi vezető, arisztokrata közszereplő. Mindketten a varázsvilág népszerű, megbecsült tagjai, egy ősi aranyvérű máguscsalád nevét viselő boszorkány és varázsló. Habár a szüleiknek szinte sosem volt idejük rá és Reynardra, Rowan tudta, hogy egymást nagyon szerették. Azon a szörnyű napon is együtt voltak, amikor a minisztériumi küldöttség, melynek tagjaiként utaztak, egy mugli katonák között vívott harcba keveredett valahol Franciaországban… Rowan megborzongott és visszaterelte gondolatait Theseus és az általa mondottak felé.

\- Ezt már nem említette. - mondta. Theseus nekidőlt a falnak és ismét zsebre tette a kezét.

\- Hasonló küldetésünk volt. Graves osztaga bajba került a közelünkben, felrobbant mellettük egy olyan toboz-szerű valami.

\- Gránát. - motyogta Rowan, néhány pillanatig visszatartva a lélegzetét. Theseus biccentett.

\- Az. Ő élte túl egyedül. Aztán a háború végül véget ért és mindketten hazatértünk; ő aurorparancsnok lett, én ünnepelt hős. Azóta tartjuk a kapcsolatot, alkalmanként összedolgozunk munkaügyben. Jó ember, bár kissé talán túl szabálymániás.

\- Ne is mondd… - dünnyögte Rowan. A hallottak kissé rossz kedvet hoztak rá, és nem csak a nagy háború felemlegetése és a szüleivel kapcsolatos emlékek miatt. Lopva a Reynard zsebéből kilógó órára pillantott és tett előre egy apró lépést. - Kilenc óra. - egyelőre nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön-e annak, hogy idő van vagy sem. - Azt hiszem, jelenésem van.

\- Biztos ne jöjjek veled? - kérdezte Reynard. Nővére megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hagyd csak. - kihúzta magát és az irodához lépve lenyomta a kilincset, majd mielőtt Reynard vagy Theseus bármit mondhattak volna, belépett az ajtón.

Az iroda hatalmas volt, valamivel nagyobb, mint Graves-é, bár ezt első ránézésre nem lehetett látni, ugyanis két részre volt osztva. A hosszúkás előtérben Rowan felakasztotta a kabátját és a táskáját, majd a belső ajtóhoz lépett, amely résnyire nyitva volt, és rövid szünet után bekopogott.

Torquil Travers az íróasztala mögött ült. A negyvenes évei elején járó, egyenes tartású férfi volt, szürke öltönyben, kemény arcvonásokkal és hideg tekintettel. Csupán futólag pillantott fel, ahogy Rowan belépett, nyugtázva, hogy az általa hívatott személy megérkezett, mintha csak azt kívánná érzékeltetni, hogy itt igazán csak az ő jelenléte számít.

Így is volt.

Rowan nem kedvelte Travers-et. A férfi erős és kemény vezető volt, azonban gyakran nem riadt vissza a kegyetlen lépésektől és az erőszaktól sem, olyan tettek véghezvitelétől vagy parancsba adásától, amelyektől Rowant mindig viszolygás fogta el. Ha kellett, Travers átgázolt mindenen és mindenkin, aki közte és a céljai között álltak, s hiába voltak gyakran ezek a célok közösek, hiába szolgálta Travers az igazságszolgáltatást, a módszerei sokakból váltottak ki nemtetszést. Travers sosem törődött mással, csakis azzal, amit véghez akart vinni.

\- Hívatott, Mr. Travers. - törte meg a csendet Rowan, megállva az íróasztal túloldalán és udvariasan megvárta, amíg a férfi félretolja maga elől a papírokat és felpillant rá.

\- Ms. Corbitt. - biccentett kimérten Travers. - Igazán régen fordult meg utoljára a Minisztériumban.

\- _Ebben_ a Minisztériumban, legalább is. - válaszolta Rowan. - Ugyanakkor minden anyagot továbbíttattam ide, amely a munkához kapcsolódik, ami miatt az Államokba utaztunk.

\- Igen, a MACUSA elküldte a másolatokat. - Travers lassan végigmérte a nőt, mintha csak azt kutatná, mikor és miben hazudik. Rowan igyekezett kifejezéstelen arcot vágni. Nem szerette, ahogy Travers a körülötte lévő emberekhez állt, a saját beosztottjaihoz; mintha eszközök lettek volna, amelyek uralhatóak, felhasználhatóak, büntethetőek, vagy ha a szükség úgy hozza, akár fel is áldozhatóak. Állta a férfi tekintetét, tartotta a szemkontaktust. _„Gyűlöli, ha valaki nem hódol be neki, képes a szemébe nézni.”_ mondta egyszer Reynard, és Rowan is pontosan érezte ezt. _„Hiszen az vele egyelővé teszi a másik felet.”_

\- Ami azt illeti, most is egy MACUSA által küldött anyagot olvastam. - törte meg a csendet végül Travers. - Ma reggel arról tájékoztattak, hogy magát és a fivérét beidézték a Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztályára. Mesélne nekem erről bővebben?

Rowan kelletlenül kulcsolta össze a kezeit maga előtt. Érzékelte a szinte észrevehetetlen, fagyos élt a főnöke hangjában. Tudta, hogy óvatosan kell megválasztania, mit és hogyan mond: Travers mindig az irányítása, hatalma alatt akart tudni mindent, ő pedig most átment ezen a szigorúan szabott határon.

\- Mint tudja, egy ideje New York-ban tartózkodunk azzal a céllal, hogy lekövessük egy veszélyes varázstárgy eredetét, amely a muglik közé került. - fogott bele. - Úgy alakult, hogy az ottlétünk alatt több olyan eseménynek is szemtanúi voltunk, amellyel kapcsolatban a MACUSA nyomozást folytat. Sikerült felfedeznünk egy lehetséges összefüggést ezekkel az eseményekkel kapcsolatban, amelynek a szálai Grindelwaldhoz vezethetnek… a MACUSA ezután döntött úgy, tekintetbe véve a múltamat, hogy informátorként engem és a fivéremet is belevon a nyomozásba.

Hosszú csend következett. Travers kettétörte a kezében tartott pennát, de a tekintetét közben nem vette le Rowanról.

\- Úgy hallottam, bizonyos _új_ információkat is átadott a MACUSA-nak. Érdekes információkat, amelyeket eddig még nem hallottunk…

Rowan az ajkába harapott, s most először képtelen volt leplezni a rátörő idegességet. A MACUSA tehát azóta a legújabb fejleményekről is tájékoztatta a főnökét, miszerint a délelőtti ülésen azonosította számukra Grindelwald egyes követőit. Most már nem csak a kellemetlen főnök-beosztott számonkérést kellett kiállnia, de tudta, veszélyes vizekre evezett. Egyszer már bajba került miatta, és lám, megint nem tudta elkerülni.

Már csak ezért sem kedvelte Torquil Travers-et. A férfi könyörtelenül letartóztatott mindenkit, aki bárhogy kapcsolatba került a sötét mágiával vagy annak művelőivel, kiváltképp Grindelwalddal. Ha Theseus Salmander nem áll ki mellette, ha ő maga nem egy nagy múltú és nevű aranyvérű család tagja, Travers gondolkodás nélkül az Azkabanba küldte volna őt is. Rowan megborzongott; visszagondolva az akkor történtekre, most hirtelenjében el sem tudta képzelni, végül minek is köszönhette, hogy sikerült megmenekülnie a Travers által indítványozott retorziótól. Travers nem felejtette el az akkor történteket… és sosem szerette, ha bárki is megkérdőjelezte a véleményét vagy végül másképp alakultak a dolgok, mint azt ő diktálta. Graves pedig feketén-fehéren pont ezt közvetítette róla, amikor elküldte a jelentést a délelőtti ülésről. _„Nem. Nem egészen.”_ szólt magára határozottan Rowan. _„Graves nem tudott arról, mi minden előzte meg ezt. Tudhatta volna, ha őszintébb vagyok vele… Talán akkor másképp alakult volna minden és nem egyedül kellene itt állnom és megküzdenem ezzel.”_

\- Azonosítottam néhány embert. - válaszolta, némileg tétovábban, mint szerette volna. - _Pontosan_ ilyen jellegű kérést egyszer sem kaptam korábban az auroroktól.

Travers barátságtalanul vonta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Szóval úgy véli, hogy pusztán azért, mert a kihallgatása során akkor valaki tartotta a hátát a maga tetteiért, maga nyugodtan elhallgathatott olyan fontos információkat, amelyeket kötelessége lett volna közölnie? - kérdezte. Rowan kissé meglepetten nézett rá. Nem értette Travers kijelentését, azt, hogy ezzel mire akart utalni. Nem szívesen idézte fel azokat a napokat, most mégis megpróbált visszaemlékezni, de hiába erőltette az elméjét, sehogyan sem tudta megfejteni a Travers szavai mögött megbúvó, valamiképp nyugtalanító részletet.

\- Úgy vélem, ezek olyan információk voltak, amelyeket a saját akaratom szerint adhattam ki akkor és annak, akinek én szerettem volna. - mondta csendesen.

Travers nesztelenül állt fel, előrébb hajolva az asztala fölött, olyan közel Rowanhoz, hogy elég volt csak suttognia.

\- Maga nekem dolgozik, Corbitt. - a hangja most még keményebb volt, fenyegető. - Nem a MACUSA-nak, nem Percival Graves-nek. Nekem. Ezt ne felejtse el, ha nem akar bajba kerülni.

Szinte megfagyott közöttük a levegő, lelassítva magát az időt is.

\- Nem fogom elfelejteni. - közölte kurtán, semleges hangon Rowan. Travers lassan visszaereszkedett a székébe, elengedve őt, de a fagyos hangulat megmaradt, fullasztóan telepedett rá az irodára.

\- Ami a MACUSA-t illeti, a legfőbb cél az, hogy Grindelwald a törvény előtt feleljen tetteiért, így természetesen kénytelen vagyok támogatni, hogy maga és a fivére részt vegyenek a nyomozásban és együttműködjenek az amerikai kollegákkal, egészen addig, amíg minden fejleményről azonnal tájékoztatnak engem, személyesen. Úgy tűnik, nem fordítottam kellő figyelmet a maguk nevetséges ügyosztályára, Corbitt. - Travers ismételten maga elé húzta a papírjait, futólag belelapozott tartalmukba. - Ugyanakkor ajánlom, hogy a megbízatást, ami miatt kiutaztak, minél hamarabb végezzék el. Így is túl sok időt voltak távol az itthoni feladataiktól… Most távozhat.

Rowan nem szólt semmit. Röviden biccentett és sebes léptekkel a kijárat felé vette az irányt, a hátában érezve Travers metsző tekintetét. Csak miután becsukódott mögötte az iroda ajtaja, érezte úgy, hogy újra kap levegőt.

Reynard odakinn várta.

\- Merlin buggyos nad… Ro, borzasztóan festesz. - meredt a nővérére aggódó arccal. - Mit akart Travers?

Rowan csupán jelentőségteljesen ránézett, majd megfogta a karját és maga után húzta. Egészen addig nem szólt semmit, amíg meg nem érkeztek az irodájukba. Érkezésükre a polcon pihenő portörlő alig hallhatóan, barátságosan tüsszentett egy aprócskát, majd ledőlt és kissé erőtlen mozdulatokkal söpörte le a kiköpött koszt a szobába zsúfolt négy íróasztal egyikéről. Az ikrek megtorpantak egy pillanatra az ajtóban, végignézve a termen.

\- De rég jártunk itt. - motyogta Reynard, miközben az asztala mögé lépett, az oda pakolt holmikat nézegetve. Rowan alig láthatóan bólintott és visszatette a portörlőt a polcra.

\- Tudod, hogy hiába iparkodsz. - mondta neki halkan. - A rád szórt varázs egyre gyengül és végül majd megszűnik, akkor pedig hazaviszlek a mugli családhoz, ahol azelőtt éltél, hogy az a kókler szórakozásból megbűvölt. Ez a dolgok rendje.

A portörlő vége bánatosan lebbent egyet, Rowan pedig leült a fivére mellé.

\- Ro, kérlek mondd már, mi volt. - faggatta Reynard. A nő vállat vont és könnyednek szánt hangon válaszolt.

\- Azt hiszem, a főnök továbbra is gyűlöl engem… Nem csak, hogy sérti az önérzetét, amiért együttműködünk a MACUSA-val, de még olyan dolgokat is elárultam nekik, amelyeket itthon anno nem voltam hajlandó a brit nyomozócsoport tudtára adni. Majd ne felejts el emlékeztetni, hogy közöljem Graves-szel, milyen kellemetlenségekkel járt, hogy Merlin tudja, hogyan, kiszedte belőlem azokat az információkat. - Rowan nagyot sóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét. Ali, akit öccse időközben kiengedett a táskájából, érdeklődve körberepülte őt, majd megpihent a vállán. A nő halványan elmosolyodott, miközben figyelte, ahogy az elszabadult töltőtoll köszöntő szöveget ír fel számukra, keresztbe a falra tűzött újságcikkeken. - Travers csak azt nem veszi számításba, hogy nekem édesmindegy, hogy kirúg-e vagy sem. Szeretem ezt a munkát és az alibi lehetőséget is, amit kínál, de nem fogok kétségbeesni, ha elveszítem.

\- Ez így van. - bólintott Reynard és közelebb hajolva finoman a nővére kezére tette a sajátját. - De akkor meg mi az, ami bánt?

Rowan maga elé meredt. Iszonyatosan kimerültnek érezte magát.   
\- Nem tudom, Rey. - mondta tétován. - Úgy érzem, nem álltam ki kellően magamért Travers-szel szemben, nem tettem meg mindent. Bátornak tartasz, de nem vagyok az. Félek, a Teszlek Süveg is hibázott velem kapcsolatban akkor régen.

Kicsit még most is összeszorult a gyomra, ha visszagondolt arra a napra, a beosztására. Annyira magabiztos volt, annyira nyugodt. Tudta, hol lesz a helye: a Corbitt család tagjai mindig is a Mardekár vagy a Hollóhát házba kerültek. Keresztapja, Phineas Nigellus Black már előre elkönyvelte, hogy a házában, a Mardekárban fogja köszönteni őt, és Rowan is olyan biztos volt benne... A Teszlek Süveg azonban másképp vélekedett a dologról. Rowan több, mint öt percet ült ott, mígnem a fejfedő végre döntött: Griffendél. Választása teljes döbbenetként, sokként érte a kislányt. Még annyi év után is jól emlékezett a kudarcra, a félelemre... Nem akart griffendéles lenni, megtörni a hagyományt, csalódást okozni a családjának. Persze az utóbbin feleslegesen aggódott; a Corbittok sosem voltak oly elvakultak az örökségüket illetően, mint sok más nagy múltú varázslófamília. _„Sose szégyeld, hol vagy.”_ írta neki később az apja. _„Úgy vélem, kivételes vagy, akár családunk egyik legrégebbi őse, Balthazar; az ő ideje óta te vagy az első, aki a Griffendél ház tagja lett. Okkal kerültél oda, ahol vagy, drágám.”_

Hogy végül kinek volt akkor igaza? Apjának és a Süvegnek, vagy Phineas bácsinak és az ő első gondolatainak? Rowan nem tudta megmondani. Idővel megszerette a házát, s a félelme elmúlt ugyan, de a kétségei nem.

\- Számomra bátor vagy, Ro. - csendült Reynard hangja, visszarántva őt a jelenbe. Rowan halvány mosollyal nézett vissza rá.

\- Köszönöm, Rey. - sóhajtott egyet. - De mindaz, ami történt, sok dologban elbizonytalanított. Bevallom, néha úgy érzem, hiba volt ez az egész. Nem kellett volna New York-ba mennünk, csak mert hajtott a kaland és a kincs utáni vágy, és nem kellett volna belekeverednünk mindabba. Túl sok minden történt. Itt kellett volna maradnunk.

Öccse csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- És a relikvia? - kérdezte. - Nem adhatjuk fel, már közel járunk.

\- Te is olvastad a családi legendáinkat. - Rowan elgondolkodott, majd komoly hangon folytatta. - Az őseink, Lyndal és Balthazar, Merlin tanítványai… Nem tudom, valóban részesei voltak-e az Arthur mondakörnek, nem tudom, mi igaz azokból, amik megmaradtak nekünk. De az egyik történetben ők is egy ereklyét kutattak. Abban a mesében ők sem találták meg a Szent Grált… nem lehet, hogy nekünk is hagynunk kellene a mi serlegünket, mielőtt az események olyan bajokat hoznak, amelyeket már nem tudunk kontrollálni?

Reynard finoman megszorította a kezét.

\- Tudod, hogy bárhogyan is döntesz, én veled tartok, Ro. - mondta komolyan. - Be akarod fejezni?

Összenéztek, és bár szándékosan nem látott nővére fejébe, Reynard tudta a válaszát, mielőtt ő kimondta volna.

\- Nem. - rázta meg a fejét Rowan és röviden felnevetett. - Félek, makacs vagyok, akár az őseim. Ismerem magam, Rey… tudom, hogy nem nyugszom addig, amíg nem találjuk meg azt a serleget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan említ egy bizonyos Mordont (Artair Mordon); ő Rémszem egyik őse, aki abban az időben aurorként szolgált a Minisztériumban (a Mordon egy skót aranyvérű család, melynek tagjai generációk óta aurorok).
> 
> Graves és osztaga az első világháborúban a mugli Amerikai Expedíciós Hadsereg köreibe épültek be, amely 1917 júniusában elsőként érkezett Európába.
> 
> Amikor Ro-t faggatták Grindivel kapcsolatban, titokban Dumbledore volt az, aki segítette őt.


	18. 17. fejezet

**17\. FEJEZET: SZABOTÁLT MUNKA**

New York joggal érdemelte ki nem csak a legnépesebb város, hanem a „világ centruma” titulust is. Központi helyszín volt a gazdaság és a kereskedelem, valamint az egészségügy, a média, a technológia és még ki tudja, minek a területén is, ez pedig az időjárás változásával egyre látványosabb lett. A fagyos-szeles februári időt enyhébb tavasz követte, és ahogy a melegebb hónapok érkeztével beköszöntött a nyár, az eddig is nyüzsgő óriásváros jobban felbolydult, mint azt Rowan Corbitt valaha is képzelte volna. A nap fénye szinte vakítóan csillogott, tükröződött Manhattan égbetörő épületeinek ablaküvegein, a Central Park megtelt emberekkel és az utcák is zsúfoltabbak voltak, annyira, hogy rendesen haladni igazi kihívás volt rajtuk. New York egészen más arcát mutatta nyáron, valahogy kevésbé hivatalos, kevésbé _üzleti_ hangulat sugárzott mindenfelé, keveredve a betonból áradó meleggel és a sosem halkuló zajjal. New York-ban nyáron minden helyet kapott, amit a téli fagyos szél nem tett lehetővé: zenét és árusokat, szabadidős tevékenységeket a parkban, és a fagylaltot, amelyet Rowan és Reynard egyaránt a kezükben szorongattak, ahogy a Broadway-re tűző hőségből beléptek a MACUSA hűvös, árnyékos épületébe.

\- Nyáron még ez a hely is más. - állapította meg Reynard, miközben beszálltak a liftbe és az elindult velük az ötödik emeletre. - Kevesebb ember, nagyobb csend.

\- De persze mindketten tudjuk, ki az, akit mindig itt találunk. - tette hozzá Rowan. A Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság szintje kihaltabb volt, mint bármikor, ugyanakkor Percival Graves irodájának az ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt. Rowan lehalkította kissé a hangját. - Rey, szerintem edd meg azt a fagylaltot, mielőtt bejössz.

Azzal alig hallhatóan kopogott, majd választ sem várva jobban kinyitotta az ajtót.

Graves nem volt egyedül: vele szemben, az íróasztala túloldalán Neil Cleveland állt vigyázzban, akár egy kihallgatáson, pont eltakarva főnökét és a nesztelenül belépő Rowant egymástól. Sem ő, sem Graves nem vették észre a nő érkezését.

\- Mr. Cleveland. - mondta épp Graves szigorú, halk hangon. A megtorpanó Rowan nem láthatta őt, de pontosan el tudta képzelni, ahogy enyhén az alkarjára támaszkodva előre dől, kezeit összekulcsolja és diszkrét érdeklődéssel, de szigorúan néz a fiatal aurorra. - Azt mondtam, hogy tartsa őt szemmel.

\- Igen, Mr. Graves, uram. - vágta rá Cleveland. Rowan kíváncsian billentette oldalra a fejét, hallgatva a jelenetet. Graves hangja most szigorúbban csengett, mint azt valaha hallotta.

\- De azt nem mondtam, hogy bámulja is.

Neil úgy elvörösödött, hogy még a tarkóján is tisztán látszott. Zavartan s parányi félelemmel habogott-hebegett, majd’ összerogyva Graves súlyos tekintetének kereszttüzében.

\- N-nem uram… - motyogta megsemmisülten.

\- Szép napot! - szólalt meg vidáman Rowan és kilépett a fiatal auror takarásából. A két férfi egyszerre rezzent össze, és Graves nem titkolt meglepettséggel nézett Rowanra, Neil-en ellenben látszott, hogy legszívesebben elsüllyedne. A nő csevegő hangon folytatta. - Tudom, hogy nem vártatok és hogy _szombat_ van, de gondoltam, benézek. Merlinre, de jó újra New York-ban…

Torquil Travers sosem fenyegetőzött üresen és sosem riadt vissza attól, hogy lépéseket tegyen, ha úgy érezte, a dolgok nem csak az ő akarata szerint alakulnak. Az elmúlt hónapok során a Corbitt ikrek több alkalommal vissza lettek rendelve Nagy-Britanniába, amolyan mondvacsinált, kisebb ügyek kapcsán, amelyeket a beosztottaik is könnyen meg tudtak volna oldani. Rowan és Reynard tisztában voltak vele, mire megy ki ez az egész: bár Travers a MACUSA-val kötött együttműködésbe nem szólhatott bele, igyekezett a lehető legtöbb alkalommal kivonni ebből az ikreket úgy, hogy rengeteg kisebb, otthoni munkát osztott rájuk. A szoros határidőkkel az ikrek nem igazán tudtak mit kezdeni, így aztán az elmúlt időben igencsak kevés időt tudtak New York-ban tölteni, amely rendszerint eltelt a kiemelt nyomozócsoport üléseivel, az ügyeikben zajló fejlemények és a további lépések megvitatásával. _„A következő varázstárgy, amit készíteni fogunk, egy időnyerő lesz.”_ mondta egyszer az öccsének Rowan. Dühítette, hogy a hatalommániás főnöke ennyire korlátolja, hogy semmi ideje nem marad a saját munkájára, és hogy nem tud úgy részt venni a Percival Graves-szel közös nyomozásban, mint ahogy ígérte. Legutóbb úgy másfél hete járt a Woolworth Building-ben; gyorsan megírt néhány jelentést, leadott pár dokumentumot és tájékozódott a nyomozás haladásáról. Graves-hez épphogy csak be tudott köszönni, pár szót váltani vele, aztán mennie kellett, és ez jobban bosszantotta, mint az, hogy az állítólagos mugli-ügyét és a saját kutatását illetően semmit sem tudott haladni.

Azonban akárhogy is szervezkedett Travers, egy dologba nem tudott beleszólni: a szabadságok kivételébe.

\- Igaz, hogy a nyáron voltunk Rey-jel pár napot Görögországban is, de aztán arra gondoltunk, ezt az időt már itt töltenénk New York-ban. - folytatta Rowan és tudta, Graves érti a célzást. A férfi Neil-re nézett, aki még mindig magába roskadva, pirulva állt előtte, mint akit sóbálvány-átokkal sújtottak.

\- Távozhat, Cleveland.

\- Igenis Mr. Graves, uram! - a fiú úgy iszkolt kifelé, ahogy csak bírt. Rowan fejcsóválva nézett utána, miközben leült az íróasztal melletti egyik üres székre.

\- Szerintem túl szigorú vagy vele, Graves. - jegyezte meg csendesen. - Nagyon szeretne neked bizonyítani, nagyon igyekszik.

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem túl komoran, s a tekintete is sokkal szelídebb volt, mint az imént, amikor az aurorját számon kérte. Egy cseppet sem látszott már rajta, hogy megzavarta volna Rowan váratlan felbukkanása, pont akkor, amikor olyasmi volt a téma, amit neki talán nem kellett volna hallania. Mindketten tudták, kiről szólt a beszélgetés, de egyikük sem hozta szóba; diszkréten hallgattak, néhány pillanatig kerülve egymás tekintetét.

Reynard-nak igaza lett: Neil Cleveland teljesen odavolt Rowanért, s noha ezt igyekezett (nem túl sikeresen) titkolni, idővel mindenki teljesen tisztában volt vele. A fiatal auror a Corbitt ikrek rendszeres társa lett, amikor New York-ban tartózkodtak. A nyomozócsoport ülésein ugyan nem vett részt (Graves nem engedte be), de ezen kívül mindenhova elkísérte őket. Csodálta Rowant, már-már rajongott érte, bár a nő szerint ebben annak is szerepe volt, hogy ő nem azzal a hivatalossággal és szigorral fordult felé, mint a felettesei, hanem kedves és elnézőbb volt vele. Rowan kedvelte a kissé esetlen, de minden tekintetben jószándékú Neil társaságát.

\- Ami azt illeti, a lehető legjobb személyt jelölted ki a megfigyelésemre. - dőlt hátra kényelmesen a székben és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Graves hosszan, elgondolkodva figyelte őt.

\- Nem számítottam rá, hogy összebarátkozol vele. - mondta. Rowan röviden felnevetett.

\- Az igazat megvallva én sem. - finoman rántott egyet a vállán. - De megegyeztünk, nem igaz? Én azóta is megbízom benned… Csak megsajnáltam szegény fiút, túl nagy feladatot kapott, rögtön az első napján. Honnan is helyezték át?

\- Az amneziátor csoporttól. - jött a válasz és Graves kissé összevonta a szemöldökét, majd újra a papírjainak szentelte a figyelme egy részét. - Tudom, hogy igyekszik, de még nagyon zöldfülű. Nem árt a fegyelem.

\- Ez ismerős. - húzta el a száját kissé Rowan. Graves pennát ragadott és nekiállt kitölteni az előtte lévő dokumentumot.

\- Travers? - kérdezte csendesen, témát váltva. Rowan bosszúsan szusszantott.

\- Hiszen ismered őt. - mondta. - A történtek után nagyon rászállt az ügyosztályunkra. Rey-jel végül úgy döntöttünk, kiveszünk némi szabadságot… abba nem szólhat bele, hol töltjük és mit csinálunk alatta. - röviden elgondolkodott, figyelte, ahogy a férfi rutinos pontossággal pipálgatja a megfelelő törvénycikkek számát a pergamenen, és elvigyorodott. - Látod, a végén olyan lettem, mint te… a szabadságom alatt is dolgozni megyek.

Graves futólag felnézett rá és halvány derű suhant át az arcán, Rowan pedig lopva arra gondolt, mennyire is szereti azokat a ritka pillanatokat, amikor mosolyogni látja őt.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, pontosan hányadán is áll Percival Graves-szel. Az elmúlt hónapok nem hagytak sok szabadidőt sem neki, sem a férfinak, és általában csak a nyomozócsoport ülésein, valamint egy-egy közös terepmunkán találkoztak. Rowant magát is meglepte, mennyire hiányolja Graves társaságát. Mióta ő és Reynard New York-ban tartózkodtak, a kezdeti súrlódások és különbözőségeik ellenére egészen hozzászokott a férfi jelenlétéhez, hivatalos és szigorú, ugyanakkor biztonságot árasztó és nyugodt kisugárzásához. Hiába hangoztatta sokszor, hogy mennyire elege van a MACUSA szabályaiból, mindezt felülírta az a furcsán kellemes, mindig váratlanul érkező melegség a mellkasában, amelyet gyakran érzett, amikor Percival Graves-szel volt.

Természetesen jól ismerte ezt az érzést, melynek megjelenése elsőre megrémítette valamelyest. Az eltelt néhány év alatt, _Gellert óta_ annyira igyekezett elzárni magát az ilyesfajta dolgoktól, hogy kezdetben megbénította, de száműzni is képtelen volt, s egy idő után elengedte, a sorsra bízva az események alakulását. A sors pedig döntött, meghozva a maga keserédes pillanatait, melyek olyanok voltak, mint az a lopott tánc, amikor kéz a kézben ugyan közel voltak egymáshoz, de mindketten tudták, hogy mindez csupán addig tart, amíg amíg a zene el nem hal és a zenészek leteszik a vonót. És bár a nyomozócsoport első ülését követően egy darabig távolságtartó diszkrécióval fordultak a másikhoz és azóta egy szóval sem említették az akkor történt kellemetlen tényezőket, idővel ez a feszültség lassan eltűnt, és egy egészen újfajta, Graves szigorához képest kötetlenebb és bizalmasabb kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük. Ugyanakkor Rowan tisztán érezte a határokat, azt a fajta távolságtartást, amely valamiért egyre inkább zavarta; Graves túl diszkrét volt, túl hivatalos, és sosem mutatta ki az érzéseit. _„Ugyan már, hiszen teljesen megváltozik, amikor a közelében vagy. Én már csak látom.”_ jelentette ki lelkendezve egy alkalommal Queenie Goldstein, Rowan nem kis zavartságára és bosszúságára. De nem tudott mit tenni, a legilimentor boszorkány ösztönösen mondta ki a választ arra a gondolatára, amelyet magában meg sem fogalmazott rendesen. Ráadásul Queenie az utóbbi időben mintha új, bosszantó céljának tekintette volna, hogy minél több olyan helyzetet alakítson, amelyben a főnöke és Rowan közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz. És bármennyire is idegesítette ez a tény Rowant, bármennyire is igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait minderről, tudta, hogy egy-egy pillantás, egy eltévedt mosoly mennyire árulkodó. Magában már rég megvallotta, amit kezdetben nem volt hajlandó beismerni: hogy Percival Graves nem közömbös a számára.

\- Elsősorban azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, két hétig most itt leszünk New York-ban. - mondta. - Rey-jel van egy újabb helyszínünk, oda készülünk. Ő is itt van, csak valószínűleg elcsavargott Queenie-hez… - elhallgatott néhány pillanatra, majd némi tétovázás után folytatta. - Esetleg nincs kedved velünk tartani? Persze csak ha ráérsz.

Graves kérdőn pillantott fel rá.

\- A magnixek közé került megbűvölt tárggyal kapcsolatban? - kérdezte. Rowan biccentett.

\- Mióta annyi ügyet kaptunk Angliában, hogy amikor itt vagyunk, nem fér bele más, csak a nyomozócsoport és a veled közös munka, pont az szorult a háttérbe, ami miatt eredetileg New York-ba jöttünk. Szóval szentelünk most neki némi időt, de persze ha van bármi fejlemény a többi ügyben, csak szólj. - elgondolkodva fésülte hátra a haját az ujjaival, miközben a Graves asztalán lévő mini mágikus tevékenység-mérőt figyelte (annak mutatója az utóbbi időben szinte állandóan a speciális „ismeretlen mágikus tevékenység” baljósan hangzó, narancssárga mezőjénél billegett). - Ez a kiküldetés rendesen megdolgoztat minket, de Reynard szerencsére elcsípett egy hirdetést és így, ha minden igaz, megvan a következő helyszínünk… nem illik túlságosan a többihez, így nem csoda, hogy eddig elkerülte a figyelmünket, de majd meglátod, vagy velünk, vagy a jelentésünkben. - elhallgatott és várakozva, titkolt reménységgel figyelte Graves-t. A férfi összefogta maga előtt a dokumentumokat és felemelve egymáshoz igazgatta őket.

\- Adj fél órát és mehetünk. - mondta végül. Rowan arcán széles mosoly jelent meg.

\- Akár egy egészet is. - válaszolta. Kényelmesen hátradőlt a székében, táskájából előhalászta _Az Ackroyd-gyilkosság_ című könyvet és fellapozta a soron következő fejezetet. - Nem baj, ha addig maradok? Egész megszerettem az irodádat… meg azt a megnyugtató hangulatot, ahogyan dolgozol.

o ~ . ~ o

\- _Alohomora_!

A súlyos ajtó lassan tárult ki és sűrű por csapott fel a belépő hármas arcába.

\- Phű… - Rowan eltakarta az orrát és hunyorogva nézett körbe a tágas helyen, amely tele volt zsúfolva a lehető legkülönfélébb tárgyakat tartalmazó dobozokkal és csomagokkal. Nem messze tőlük egy fogason mindenféle jelmezek lógtak, mellette egy ládából díszes maszkok meredtek üresen a semmibe. De voltak ott csillogó tőrök és kardok is, vázák és mindenfajta dekorációs elem, megfakult poszterek, amelyek régi színházi előadásokat hirdettek. Az alsó szintről tompa zizegés hallatszott fel; éppen véget ért egy felvonás, a nézők felálltak kissé a szünet idejére, hogy megmozgassák tagjaikat, egyenek és igyanak, kifejezzék véleményüket az előadással kapcsolatban, megvitassák a látottakat. A fenti kellékes raktár ezzel szemben kihalt volt és néma, csupán lépteik koppanása törte meg a csendet. Rowan, Reynard és Graves gond nélkül feljutottak a hátsó lépcsőn, elkerülve a vendégek tömegét és a színpadot, és Rowan most becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd beljebb lépve intett a pálcájával, mire a hosszú ablakokat takaró függönyök szétnyíltak és a beáramló napfény rávilágított a levegőben keringő porszemekre, fülledtség és az elfeledett tárgyak szagának érzetét keltve.

\- Mennyi lom. - dünnyögte, körbejáratva tekintetét a telezsúfolt termen. Reynard mellette azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy előhalássza a monokliját, míg Graves gondosan bezárta az ajtót és rutinosan elszórt néhány varázslatot, amelyek elfedték ténykedésük jeleit az illetéktelen szemek és fülek elől.

\- Kérlek legyetek gyorsak. - mondta. - Nem tetszik ez a hely, az, hogy túl sok a közelben a magnix.

\- Ez egy színház, persze, hogy sok ember van itt. - jegyezte meg Reynard. - Bosszantóan sok, abban egyetértek.

\- Eléggé eltér az eddigi helyszíneitektől. Hogy került képbe ez a hely? - kérdezte Graves, szemügyre véve a legközelebbi láda tartalmát.

\- Az általunk lenyomozott cég örökösei közül ez az ötödiknek a része. - válaszolta Rowan. - Igencsak nehéz volt rábukkanni, pont azért, mert eltér a témától. Miután a vállalatot, ahonnan az általunk begyűjtött megbűvölt tárgy érkezett, feldarabolták, nem minden résztulajdonos folytatta a kereskedelmi munkát. Ezen hely birtokosa például a színházat működteti, az örökségét pedig ide hozatta. De ne aggódj, tudjuk, mit keresünk. Ha itt van, nem fog sok időbe telni, amíg megtaláljuk, igaz, Rey? Rey?

Fivére nem figyelt rá. Helyette előre meredt, mintha valami olyasmit látna, amire nem számított, aminek nem lenne helye itt.

\- Valami itt nem stimmel. - motyogta és előre mutatott. - Nézd.

Beletelt néhány pillanatba, amíg Rowan megértette, mire is célzott az öccse. Első pillantásra neki sem tűnt fel, talán az izgalom miatt, talán azért, mert maguk a dobozok, a teremben található megannyi kellék egyaránt eléggé megviseltek voltak. Reynard azonban, akinek a gondolatai egészen más rendszerben működtek, azonnal kiszúrta azokat a parányi jeleket, amelyek összezavarták, megbontották a környezet mások számára láthatatlan, érzékelhetetlen hálózatát. Egy-egy kisebb terület a padlón, melyet vékonyabb rétegben fedett a por. Tárgyak, amelyek nem ott voltak, nem úgy letéve, ahol és ahogy lenniük kellett volna. Néhány szakadás a papírdobozokon, türelmetlenül kapkodó kezek munkája. És Reynard már mondta is, mielőtt társaiban tudatosulhatott volna annak az eshetősége, amelynek jeleit ő azonnal látta.

\- Valaki járt itt.

\- Mi a fene…? - horkant fel Rowan, ahogy lassan ő is felfedezte az idegen jelenlétének egy-egy nyomát, és előre lendült, hogy közelebbről is meggyőződjön arról, amit Reynard mondott.

\- Várj. - Graves elkapta a karját, finoman, de határozottan maga mellett tartva őt. Jelentőségteljesen nézett le rá, szabad kezében varázslásra készen izzott a pálcája. - Veszélyes lehet.

\- Oh… persze. - bólintott lassan Rowan, ahogy megértette, a férfi mire is gondol. - Graves, kétlem, hogy egy merénylő lapulna a dobozok mögött.

\- Nincs itt senki, én legalább is nem látom. - szólalt meg Reynard egy pillanatra feléjük fordulva, majd folytatta a terem átvizsgálását a monoklijával. - Akárki is járt itt, elment. Csak a nyomait hagyta hátra.

Graves lassan bólintott, jelezve, hogy nyugtázta a kijelentést, ugyanakkor továbbra is alapos, megfontolt figyelemmel szemlélte a környezetet.

\- Ez valami más. - tette hozzá Rowan, lassan előrébb sétálva. Graves még mindig fogta a karját és érdeklődve hajolt előre, amikor a nő az egyik ládára mutatott. - Látod? Rey az ilyesmik észrevételében kivételes tehetséggel rendelkezik, de ez még nekem is feltűnő. A doboz tartalma fel lett forgatva, kiszedték, majd visszapakolták.

\- És ott is. Meg ott. Meg számos más helyen. - tette hozzá Reynard. - Átalakították a dolgok rendszerét, _beletúrtak_. Olyan mintha…

\- …kerestek volna itt valamit. - fejezte be öccse félbehagyott mondatát Rowan, miközben megcsóválta a fejét. - Én ezt nem értem.

Rosszat sejtett, és bár ezt a kellemetlen érzést egyelőre nem tudta a valósághoz kapcsolni, a baljós, gyanakvó gondolatok egymást követték a fejében. Mi van, ha nem véletlenül kutatott itt valaki? Mi van, ha pontosan tudta, mit keres? És ha az a valami nem volt más, mint…

\- Az nem lehet… - motyogta döbbenten. Graves lenézett rá.

\- Azt kereste, amit ti is. - mondta halkan, szinte suttogva. Rowan lassan bólintott és viszonozta a sötét szempár komor pillantását. Tudta, hogy semmi értelme a tagadásnak, Graves nem volt ostoba, a nyomok pedig árulkodtak. Hangosan mégsem mondhatta ki azokat a gondolatokat, amelyek azonnal felvillantak a fejében, a férfi előtt nem, hisz Graves még mindig nem tudta, mit keresnek valójából az állítólagos mugli tárgy eredete címén. Erre persze az enyhe bűntudat is csatlakozott az őt piszkáló érzésekhez; ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban zavarta, hogy titkolnia kell Graves előtt, valójából miért is jött New York-ba. Szaporán pislogva fordult el, elindulva a dobozok között, a tartalmukat szemlélve. A hátában érezte Reynard aggodalmas tekintetét és nem kellett hozzá sem hátranéznie vagy megszólalnia, sem legilimencia, hogy olvasson benne. Ő is ugyanerre gondolt, ugyanaz aggasztotta: mi van, ha a titokzatos felforgató megtalálta már a relikviát, amelyre vadásztak? Bosszúsan csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Nézzük meg, ki kutakodott itt. - pillantott Reynardra, aki komoran biccentett és mellé lépett. Az ikrek egyszerre emelték fel pálcáikat, bonyolult mozdulatot írva le velük a levegőben.

\- _Appare Vestigium!_

Az eddig lassan kavargó por most felbolydult körülöttük, mintha szél támadt volna, majd megcsillant a besütő napfényben, ahogy az ikrek varázslatára aranyra színeződött. Körbetáncolta a teret, a zsúfolt dobozokat és kellékeket kerülgetve, de más is történt: a por néhol összesűrűsödött, formákat öltve, akár valami különös jelenés. Lassan kibontakozott egy kép, egy férfi alakja, aki itt-ott kutakodott a teremben, beletúrt a dobozokba, kiborogatta a ládák tartalmát, a tárgyakat vizsgálgatta. Rowan, Reynard és Graves összehúzott szemmel figyelték a porból álló képet, mely fel-felsejlett a terem különböző pontjain, mindig ugyanazt mutatva, a keresgélő férfi alakját… a közelmúltban történtek, a helyszínen végzett mágikus tevékenységek visszaidézését.

\- Igazad volt, Graves. - jegyezte meg Rowan, gondterhelten ingatva a fejét. A por-jelenés felfedte előttük, mi történt pontosan, és amit látott, nagyon nem tetszett neki. Reynard aprót mozdított a pálcáján, megállítva a kavargó, megbűvölt porszemeket, kimerevítve az idegen képét. - Mi másért lett volna itt…

Reynard közelebb lépett, tanácstalanul szemlélve varázslata eredményét.

\- Életemben nem láttam még ezt az embert… neked ismerős, Ro?

Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem. Ezt nem hiszem el! - mondta idegesen az ajkába harapva és ökölbe szorította a kezét. A haragos, hitetlenkedő csalódás szinte lüktetett a fülében. Ez a fejlemény teljesen váratlanul és kiszámíthatatlanul érte, és most, először azóta, hogy fivérével kutatni kezdtek New York-ban, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen. - Annyira koncentráltunk más ügyekre, hogy teljesen elfordítottuk a figyelmünket erről. Valaki kihasználta ezt, belepiszkált a munkánkba, mi pedig nem vettük észre.

\- Esetleg megpróbálkozhatunk valamiféle nyomkövető varázslattal. - vetette fel Reynard. - Ha nem is tudjuk, ki ez az alak, talán visszakövethetjük, honnan jött és merre megy tovább.

\- Túl körülményes és lassú, mire kiderítenénk bármit is, már jóval előttünk járna megint. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Ráadásul nem masírozhatunk keresztül Manhattan-en, annyi mugli között, miközben mágikus nyomokat próbálunk levadászni…

Graves elgondolkodva nézte őket.

\- Corbitt. - szólalt hirtelen és Rowan felkapta a fejét. A férfi lassan sétálni kezdett a ládák között, mintha csak még egyszer ellenőrizni kívánná a helyszínt. - Talán van más megoldás is, hogy elrendezzétek ezt az ügyet. Segítek nektek.

\- Tessék? - csodálkozott el látványosan Rowan, és Reynard arca is őszinte döbbenetet tükrözött. Egyikük sem számított erre, és most úgy meredtek Graves-re, mintha az aurorparancsnok épp akkor hoppanált volna oda a helyszínre teljesen váratlanul. Graves Rowanhoz lépett, ujjai között szórakozott mozdulatokkal forgatva a varázspálcáját.

\- Valamilyen tekintetben ebben az ügyben is együtt dolgozunk, még ha én csupán megfigyelőként vagyok is jelen. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, komolyan összevonva a szemöldökét, mintha töprengene valamin. - A MACUSA ugyan nem várja el ezt hasonló esetekben, de segítek nektek megtalálni azt, aki felelős az itt történtekért és kideríteni, mik a szándékai.

Az ikrek lopva összenéztek, majd ismét Graves-re, mintha nem akarnának hinni neki. Végül Rowan tétován szólalt meg, a férfi tekintetét kutatva.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Úgy értem, te vezeted a MACUSA-t, meg minden, így is bőven van dolgod…

\- Kivételesen nem én vagyok most az, aki a szabadságán jött dolgozni. - jegyezte meg a férfi és egy halvány mosoly futott át az arcán. Rowan nem bírta megállni, hogy röviden felnevessen.

\- Mert te már minden szombaton alapból dolgozol, igaz? - aztán kissé elkomolyodott ő is. Percival Graves személyében rendkívül erős és befolyásos szövetségesre tettek szert, noha egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy a férfi a segítségükre siet. _„Vajon miért tette?”_ töprengett el magában zavartan, és remélte, hogy a fejében kavargó érzések és gondolatok nem ülnek ki túlságosan az arcára. Képtelen volt elszakítani a tekintetét a sötét szempártól. - Köszönöm, Graves. - mondta végül csendesen.

Graves röviden biccentett, a nő pedig titkon azt kívánta, bár tudna csak egyszer olvasni benne. A kialakuló, ki tudja, milyen hosszú csendet Reynard törte meg, aki halkan köhögött egyet a háttérben, majd helyet foglalt a legporosabb ládán, alaposan összepiszkolva a nadrágját. Rowan és Graves egyszerre pillantottak rá, kissé hátrébb lépve egymástól.

\- És merre induljunk el? - kérdezte Reynard, miután előbányászott egy fekete, dobozka alakú tárgyat ezüst kapcsolókkal (Rowan felismerte benne azt a kameragépet, amelyet még az őket lefülelő mugli riporter asztaláról hoztak el), és gondosan lefényképezte a termet és a múlt-idéző varázslata által felfedett por-jelenést. A szerkezetből minden egyes kattintás után furcsa, lila színű füstpamacsok és szikrák szálltak elő. Graves-nek már a tekintete sem rezdült az újabb, az ikrek által megbűvölt tárgy láttán.

\- Megkérdezzük Limus-t. - válaszolta, miközben kissé feljebb tűrte az ingujját, szabadabbá téve a kezeit. - Ha valaki, ő mindenkiről tudja New York-ban, hogy kicsoda.

A Corbitt ikrek érdeklődve figyelték, ahogy könnyeden, szinte már nemtörődöm módon int a pálcájával, melynek vége felizzott. Graves elegáns, széles sugarú kört írt le maga előtt a levegőben, miközben néhány varázsszót mormolt hozzá. Ahogy a kör bezárult, annak belsejében megváltozott a levegő: örvényleni, kavarogni kezdett, akár a forrásban lévő víz fölött, majd lassan elmosódott, elhomályosítva, végül teljesen eltüntetve az átlátást a terem azon részén. Mintha egy hatalmas tükröt idézett volna maga elé, melynek felszíne, ahogy kiélesedett, egészen mást mutatott: egy irodát, egy asztalt, és az asztal mögött egy embert, akiben Rowan Edmund Limus-ra, az Auror Parancsnokság adminisztrációs vezetőjére ismert. Lenyűgözve figyelte a különleges varázslatot, melyhez hasonlót még nem látott soha, pedig ő és Reynard igazán otthon voltak ebben a témában, s döbbenete csak fokozódott, amikor Graves megszólalt.

\- Limus.

Az auror felkapta a fejét, és minden kétséget kizáróan át is látott Graves varázslatán, _látta_ a kollegáját és a mögötte bámuló ikreket, ugyanis nyomban felélénkült, és becsukva az előtte lévő mappát kihúzta magát a székében.

\- Mr. Graves. - köszöntötte a főnökét, majd az ikreknek is odabiccentett.

\- Én is szeretném megtanulni ezt a varázslatot… - motyogta Rowan, majd kissé felemelte a hangját. - Üdv Mr. Limus!

Limus irodája (amennyi látszott belőle) igencsak látványos volt. A falon egy négyzetcentiméternyi szabad hely sem volt, Limus a lehető legkülönbözőbb dolgokkal tapétázta ki. Voltak ott kivágott újságcikkek, körözési plakátok, fényképek, hirdetések varázsló- és mugli újságokból, néhány jegyzet, a kviddicsbajnokság aktuális állása, egy üres Bűvös Bizsere csomagolópapír, egy könyv félig szakadt borítója, egy térkép, és még számos érdekesség. Az asztal annyira különbözött a MACUSA-ra jellemző rendtől (és legfőképp Graves íróasztalától), hogy Rowannak szinte káprázott tőle a szeme. Papírok és különféle fecnik hevertek rajta egymás hegyén-hátán, keveredve a hivatalos dokumentumokkal és jelentésekkel, nem beszélve arról a kisebb kupacnyi képregényről, amit Limus már nem tudott betuszkolni az irattartójába. Graves ugyan nem jelezte, hogy mennyire nincs tetszésére kollégája irodájának a látványa, de Rowan tisztán le tudta olvasni az arcáról a véleményét ezzel kapcsolatban. Halványan elvigyorodott, miközben Graves rátért a mondanivalójára.

\- Némi segítségre lenne szükségünk egy gyanúsított adatait, és ha lehetséges, a hollétét illetően. - mondta kissé oldalra lépve, hogy Limus láthassa a por által megjelenített idegen képét. - Tudnád azonosítani nekünk?

Limus érdeklődve dőlt előre, összeszűkült szemmel tanulmányozva az alakot.

\- Ó, hogyne. - biccentett egy gyors, elégedett mosoly kíséretében. - Ami azt illeti, nem ismeretlen előttem ez a figura. Semmi komoly, de azért nem árt figyelemmel tartani, ezt is tesszük. Van valahol papírja az ügyosztályon, ahol az általa végrehajtott varázslatokat követjük nyomon. Egy pillanat…

\- Rendben. - biccentett Graves, majd míg Limus nekiállt áttúrni a polcai tartalmát, hátrafordult a kíváncsian leskelődő ikrekhez. - Remélhetőleg máris meglesz a helyszínünk, ahol megtaláljuk, aki belepiszkált az ügyetekbe. Érdekelne, mi állhat ennek az egésznek a hátterében.

\- Oh. - Rowan kínosan toporgott, igyekezve kifejezéstelen arcot vágni. - Hát még minket. Talán valamilyen illegális kereskedő-hálózatot működtet és rajtuk keresztül került a megbűvölt holmi Londonba, most pedig a bizonyítékokat próbálja meg eltüntetni.

Most is zavarta a hazugság, bűntudattal töltötte el, különösen azért, mert Graves épp nekik próbált segíteni. Reynard kivételesen érzékelte a helyzet kellemetlenségét, ugyanis témát váltott (miközben Graves varázslatának másik oldalán Limus épp az asztalra borította egy irattartó tartalmát, mire kollegája arca enyhén megrándult).

\- Ezek szerint a szigorú amerikai szabályok lehetőséget biztosítanak arra, hogy a varázslatai alapján bárkit nyomon kövessetek? - tudakolta.

\- Az iratok tárolása és kezelése általában a Pálcahasználati Ügyosztály hatáskörébe tartoznak. - magyarázta Graves. - Az engedély mellé csatolandó papírról van szó, amelyen a legutóbb alkalmazott varázslatok helye és ideje szerepel. Ezekkel az adatokkal a MACUSA természetesen nem él vissza, viszont a Rappaport Törvény kötelezően előírja minden Amerikában tartózkodó személyre, állampolgárságtól függetlenül. Ugyanakkor néhány esetben, ha olyan személyről van szó, akinél fennáll annak a lehetősége, hogy veszélyt jelent az itteni varázslóközösségre vagy a törvénnyel szemben áll… nos, az ő esetükben az Auror Parancsnokság veszi át az iratok kezelését. Biztosabb, ha a kezdetektől szemmel tartjuk ezeket a személyeket és úgy tűnik, jelenleg is egy ilyen alak után kutatunk.

\- Meg is van. - Limus fürgén egyenesedett ki, egy borítékot rántva elő az egyik polcon lévő mappából (és közben még három másikat kiszórva a mozdulattal), és kibontva azt felmutatta a tartalmát, egy adatokkal és fényképpel ellátott papírt, valamint egy fénykép nagyságú térképet, amihez hasonlót Rowan látott már a Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztályán. A térkép New York-ot ábrázolta, különböző pontjain pedig apró pöttyök villantak fel, korábban elvégzett varázslatok helyszínét jelölve. Rowan gyanította, hogy a pöttyök ebben az esetben nem a városban végrehajtott veszélyes vagy leleplezést kockáztató varázslatokat mutatták, hanem kifejezetten a megjelölt egyén mágikus tevékenységét. Graves közelebb hajolt és figyelmesen tanulmányozta a papírok tartalmát.

\- Most már tudjuk, merre ment innen tovább… - mormolta olvasás közben. - Köszönöm Limus, innen átveszem.

És mielőtt a Corbitt ikrek bármit szólhatott vagy elköszönhetett volna, egy finom legyező mozdulattal megszüntette a varázslatát. A Limus irodáját mutató kép elmosódott, összefolyt, majd halványodni kezdett és végül teljesen eltűnt. Rowan és Reynard ismét a poros, napsütötte raktárterem dobozaira bámult.

\- Pontosan mit tudtál meg? - kérdezte Rowan, kíváncsi tekintettel lépve Graves elé. A férfi töprengve vonta össze a szemöldökét, magában valószínűleg azt ismételve, amit a Limus által mutatott papírokon látott.

\- Megvan a következő helyszín. - mondta végül. Reynard azonnal felpattant a ládáról, Rowan ellenben némileg bizonytalanul tette fel a következő kérdést.

\- A MACUSA-s papírok csak a varázslatok helyszínét mutatják, igaz? Arra nincs garancia, hogy a fickó azóta nem állt tovább onnan.

\- Ezt hamar kideríthetjük. - Graves a pálcát tartó kezével megfogta Rowanét, a másikkal Reynard karját ragadta meg. Az ikrek heves rántást éreztek, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt a napfényes, zsúfolt szoba a varázsukat vesztő, szétfoszló por-képekkel és lomokkal teli dobozokkal, őket pedig beszippantotta a végtelen űr. A jelenés persze olyan hamar véget ért, ahogyan jött, és a hármas egy egészen más helyen bukkant fel. Koromsötét, jellegzetes föld alatti szag és huzatos, hűvös levegő vágott Rowan arcába, és mindez olyan erős ellentétet képezett az előző helyszínnel, hogy a nő néhány másodpercig nem tudott mást, mint levegőért kapkodni és káprázó szemmel meredni a semmibe. Érezte maga mellett Graves és Reynard jelenlétét, és azt is, hogy öccsét legalább ennyire hirtelen érte a helyváltoztatás és az új körülmények, ahova Graves társas hoppanálással hozta őket.

\- Merlinre…! - lépések zaja sűrűn felszórt, kisebb köveken, majd egy tompa koppanás, aztán még nagyobb puffanás, ahogy Reynard elvágódott valamiben, ami biztosan nem kő volt. Graves hang nélkül gyújtott fényt a pálcája végén, Rowan pedig hunyorogva hajolt le, hogy felsegítse öccsét.

\- Ezek sínek. - állapította meg, szemügyre véve az egymás mellett futó, tompán megcsillanó fémcsíkokat, melyek mellett valóban apró kövekkel szórták fel a talajt. Ő is elővette a pálcáját, elmotyogva egy „_Lumos_”-t, majd körülnézett, már amennyire tudott, ugyanis egy alagútban voltak, amely egyik irányba a sötétbe veszett, a másik irányba pedig úgy tíz méterrel távolabb elkanyarodott, így a nő nem láthatta, merre vezet. - Hová hoztál minket, Graves?

\- New york-i metróhálózat, Houston Street állomás. - válaszolta a férfi, hangja enyhén visszhangzott. Reynard felhördült és a falhoz ugrott.

\- Az alagút közepére? - nyögte. - És ha elüt a metró?

\- Ez egy mellékvágány, itt csak az Urbanus jár, a magnixek metrószerelvényei nem. - Graves lazán leeresztette a világító pálcáját tartó kezét és olyan nyugodtan indult el a sínek között, mintha csak betonúton járna Manhattan üzleti központjában. - A menetrendet nem tudom pontosan, de a délutáni járat már biztosan elment, az esti érkezéséig pedig van néhány óránk.

\- Nagyon megnyugtató. - Reynard nem volt hajlandó eljönni a fal mellől, oldalazva indult el, szorosan odalapulva. Rowan felzárkózott Graves mellé.

\- Ezt a helyet mutatta Limus térképe? - érdeklődött, miközben előre szegezte a pálcáját, de így is csak az alagút kis részét tudta bevilágítani.

\- Pontosan. - bólintott Graves. - Mint mondtam, az Auror Parancsnokságnak külön részlege van, ami ezzel foglalkozik: azokat a személyeket figyelik, akiknek már akadt vagy akadhat dolguk a törvénnyel, de jelenleg épp szabadlábon vannak. A pálcatartási engedélynek köszönhetően egy egyén mágikus tevékenysége és ezáltal a tartózkodási helye könnyen bemérhető, ezekben az esetekben viszont külön is odafigyelnek, hogy az adott boszorkány vagy varázsló merre jár. Limusnak csak meg kellett keresnie a papírját, hogy megmondja, éppen merrefelé tartózkodik.

\- És mégis mit keresne egy metróalagútban? - kérdezte idegesen Reynard. Rowan hátrapillantott rá; öccse jópár lépéssel lemaradva haladt mögöttük, gyakran hátra-hátranézve.

\- Az alagútrendszer kiterjedtebb, mint az ember elsőre gondolná. - vont vállat Graves. - Számtalan része van, amelyet a magnixek csak karbantartáskor vagy egyáltalán nem használnak. A New york-i varázslóközösség legalsó rétegének körében ezek a helyek mindig népszerűek voltak, hiszen úgy tevékenykedhettek itt, hogy nem állt fenn a varázstalanok előtti lelepleződés veszélye, és így a MACUSA is kevésbé figyelt rájuk. Egyszer még egy illegális bájitalpiacot is felszámoltunk az egyik használaton kívüli metrógarázs helyén. - arcán alig észrevehető, diszkrét undor és rosszallás jelei suhantak át. - Persze a MACUSA-nak sincs elegendő embere, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában figyelemmel tartson minden egyes ilyen helyet és személyt. Lehetséges, hogy az emberünk nem éppen törvénytisztelő cselekvés céljával jár itt.

\- Azért most kivételesen nem futnék bele valami csempész-akcióba vagy hasonlóba. - fintorgott Rowan, miközben megbotlott kissé a köveken. - Ha előre tudtam volna, hogy ide teszünk kirándulást, kényelmesebb cipőt veszek… és másképp öltözöm. - húzta össze magát fázósan. Most, hogy az új hely okozta kezdeti izgalom elmúlt, rádöbbent, milyen hideg is van. Míg odakinn tombolt a hőség, lenn, a metróalagútban majdnem volt olyan hideg, mint télen, legalább is így, hogy a nyári melegből kerültek ide hirtelen, rajta pedig csupán egy lenge, rövid ruha volt.

\- Én a metróba nem futnék bele… illetve, az ne fusson belém. - motyogta feszült hangon Reynard. Rowan futólag elvigyorodott, majd megtorpant kissé, hogy az épp magának bűvölt kardigánt felvegye. Graves is megállt és várakozva nézett rájuk.

\- Nem kell félned Rey, nem fog elcsapni a metró. - jegyezte meg könnyed hangon Rowan, de öccse egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg.

\- És ha mégis?

\- Szerintem időben észreveszed, ha egy több tonnás, fényszórós valami közelít feléd veszett zajjal. - Rowan higgadtan igazgatta a ruháját. - És elhoppanálsz.

\- Nem tud. - szólt közbe Graves. - Alig pár perce végeztem el a hoppanálás-gátló varázslatot, nehogy az emberünk meglépjen.

Reynard felnyögött.

\- Na ez remek…

\- Ne pánikolj, Rey. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. - Graves is mondta, hogy erre már nem jár a metró.

\- Nem? - Reynard enyhén összerezzent, majd felkapta a fejét és fülelni kezdett. - Akkor mi ez a hang?

\- Az alagutak huzatosak és közel az állomás. Valamennyi zaj biztos mindig van.

\- És… és mi van a sínnel? - Reynard sápadtan guggolt le, tenyerét a fémre fektetve. - Ez remeg.

\- Te remegsz, mint a kocsonyabokor metszés előtt. - vonta fel a szemöldökét vigyorogva Rowan.

\- Ne szórakozz, Ro, ez tényleg…

\- A fivérednek igaza van. - csendült Graves higgadt, szigorú hangja, mire az ikrek azonnal elhallgattak. Valóban, valami nem volt egészen rendben, és most már Rowan is nyugtalanul figyelt. Megváltozott a levegő járása, és Reynard tényleg jól hallotta, valami dübörgött és süvített a távolban, egyre erőteljesebben és hangosabban, egyre közeledve. A sín most már egyértelműen remegett, és remegett a talaj is a talpuk alatt. Reynard arcából egy pillanat alatt kifutott a maradék szín is, ahogy az alagútban, tőlük messze halvány fény támadt, melyről mind rögtön tudták, hogy mihez tartozik.

\- Ugye megmondtam! - kiáltotta Reynard, ahogy a dübörgő zaj és a föld remegése kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni, aztán a következő pillanatban felbukkant a metró, sebesen, vakító fényszórókkal közeledve.

\- Rey, menj vissza a falhoz! - üvöltötte Rowan, öccsét azonba megbénította a félelem.

\- El fog ütni…!

Graves villámgyors mozdulattal vágott el Rowan mellett, felemelt pálcával egyenesen Reynard és a közeledő metró közé ugorva. Rowan elkerekedett szemmel figyelte, ahogy a félelem legkisebb jele nélkül, szinte közönyösen néz farkasszemet a veszettül száguldó szerelvénnyel, felkészülve arra, hogy megállítsa…

De erre végül nem került sor. Egy szempillantás alatt történt minden, és Rowan először fel sem fogta az egészet. A metró, mielőtt elérte volna őket, hirtelen eltűnt, de nem Graves varázslata miatt. Megszűnt a dübörgés, a zaj, a szerelvény által előretolt levegő, amely majdnem hanyatt lökte őket a síneken, és eltűnt a fényszórók által keltett vakító világosság is, mintha az őket elütni készülő metró nem is létezett volna, csupán hallucináció lett volna az egész. Rowan káprázó szemmel, összezavarodva botladozott előre, összekapaszkodva a fivérével, aki még mindig az előbbi jelenet által okozott sokk alatt állt.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - nyögte a nő. Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg a szeme újra hozzászokott a sötéthez és végre látott is kissé. Pálcáik fénykörén kívül, a sötétben mozdult valami, ami pont ott állt a síneken, ahol az előbb a metró volt. Valamiféle lény körvonalai rajzolódtak ki, Rowan azonban hiába erőltette a szemét, nem tudta kivenni, pontosan mi lehet. Egy szempár villant fel jeges, démoni kék fénnyel, a lény pedig nesztelenül megmozdult.

\- Graves? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Rowan, nagyon igyekezve, hogy hangjából ne hallatszódjon ki a félelem legkisebb jele sem. A férfi furcsán mereven állt előttük, az alagútban ólálkodó árnyat nézve. És Rowan hirtelen megértette. - Graves!

Graves végre megmozdult. Csupán a pálcát tartó kezét emelte fel, akkora erejű átkot küldve előre, hogy beleremegtek a falak. Telibe találta a titokzatos jelenést, ami egy éles villanást követően apró füstpamacsokra robbant szét. A Corbitt ikrek meglepetten pislogtak, míg Graves lassan, hosszan fújta ki a levegőt. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg egyikük végül megtörte a csendet.

\- A „_Comikulissimus_” lett volna az ide leginkább megfelelő varázslat. - jegyezte meg Rowan. Graves megfordulva úgy nézett rá, mintha semmi különös nem történt volna.

\- Nem tartom helyénvalónak ilyesmin nevetni. - közölte komoran.

\- Nem _láttalak_ még egyáltalán nevetni, kivéve, amikor Wohali rávett, hogy igyál meg egy pohárka Vidító Varázst. - dünnyögte az orra alatt Rowan. - Sejthettem volna, hogy egy mumus szórakozik velünk… kedvelik az ilyen sötét helyeket.

Kíváncsian pislogott Graves-re, aki rezzenéstelen arccal indult tovább az alagútban. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az imént a férfi mumusát, a varázslény által testet öltött félelmét láthatta, már amennyire a sötétben, káprázó szemmel ki tudta venni. Néhány pillanatig habozott, de végül nem szólalt meg; el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet az, amitől Percival Graves, a MACUSA vezetője, a rettenthetetlen aurorparancsnok félhet.

Reynard rosszkedvűen rugdosta a kavicsokat, ahogy lassan megnyugodott.

\- Látod, nem kellett volna piszkálnod. - jegyezte meg csendesen. - Ha a te mumusod jelenik meg előttünk, bajban lettél volna.

\- Ostobaság. - fortyant fel Rowan, ugyanakkor titokban örült, hogy sötét van és nem látszik, hogy elpirult. Magán érezte Graves érdeklődő tekintetét, amitől még inkább zavarba jött. - Kérlek hallgass, Rey.

Öccse ezúttal telibe talált, bár Rowan tudta, hogy nem szándékosan tette. Ennek ellenére feltűnően hallgatag lett; Reynard megjegyzése olyan emlékeket ébresztett fel benne, amelyek társultak a csalódottsággal és szégyennel, emlékeket, amelyeket szívesen elfelejtett volna, rosszakat, fájdalmasakat, összezavarókat…

.

_ Hangos nevetés töltötte be a tantermet. A széttolt padok között álló véla látványos változáson ment keresztül néhány másodperc leforgása alatt: ezüstszőke hajzuhataga megszürkült és megtöredezett, szép arcára mély árkokat szántottak a ráncok, elcsúfítva azt, sudár alakja összetöpörödött, meggörnyedt, púpossá téve a hátát. Mindent összevetve már egyáltalán nem volt szép, sőt, meglehetősen rútnak hatott. Dumbledore professzor elismerően biccentett._

_ \- Igazán egyedi megoldás, ami öt pontot ér a Hollóhátnak. - mondta. A sor elején álló fiú leeresztette a pálcáját és vigyorogva iszkolt hátra. Dumbledore végigpillantott a diákokon. - Azt hiszem, mindenki sorra került… akkor ideje befejezni az órát._

_ Egy intéssel hátraröpítette a vélát, amely eltűnt a terem végében álló hatalmas szekrény rácsukódó ajtaja mögött._

_ \- Így ni. Az órának vége, mehettek. - Dumbledore derűsen dőlt neki a tanári asztalnak. - Rowan, maradnál még egy percre? Segítenél a helyére tenni a padokat?_

_ Rowan Corbitt kivált griffendéles társai közül._

_ \- Ahogy kívánja, professzor._

_ A többi diák zsibongva tódult ki a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése terem ajtaján, magára hagyva Rowant a professzorral. A lány kifejezéstelen arccal vette elő a pálcáját, távtaszítva a legközelebbi padot a székeivel együtt. Persze tudta jól, hogy Dumbledore nem azért kérte, hogy maradjon, mert segítségre lenne szüksége az összepakolásnál, de beszélgetni egy cseppet sem volt kedve, így hát makacsul lökdöste a padokat a helyükre._

_ \- Mondd Rowan, otthon a kúriátokba sosem tévedt be egyetlen mumus sem? - kérdezte szórakozottan Dumbledore, fejével a szekrény felé bökve, amely időről-időre finoman megrázkódott._

_ \- Nem. - Rowan a kelleténél kicsit hevesebben lendítette meg a pálcáját, melynek következtében az egyik szék felborult._

_ \- Értem. - bólintott a professzor, kis ideig elgondolkozva figyelve őt. Mivel Rowan továbbra sem szólt többet a szükségesnél, folytatta. - Igazán hősies cselekedet volt a fivéredtől, hogy a segítségedre sietett._

_ Rowan bosszúsan fújtatott egyet._

_ \- Ez a testvérek dolga, nem? - most először nézett a professzorra. - Vigyáznak egymásra._

_ Dumbledore arcán egy pillanat erejéig mintha átsuhant volna valami megnevezhetetlen érzelem. Végül csak megvakarta görbe orrát és lassan bólintott._

_ \- Valóban. Ez lenne. - válaszolta, miközben pálcája szinte játékos legyintésével felállította a Rowan által feldöntött széket. - Mindenesetre a mumusod elég… sajátos formát öltött, ha megjegyezhetem ezt._

_ \- Nem mindenkinek lehet vicces mumusa, mint Rey-nek. - csattant fel Rowan. Reynard mumusa egy túlbuzgó seprű volt ugyanis, amely mindenáron a hátára akarta kapni a fiút. Rowan azt kívánta, bárcsak neki is ilyen egyszerűen kezelhető dologgal kellett volna szembenéznie. Amikor Dumbledore felszólította őket, hogy mindenki gondolkodjon el azon, mi lehet a legnagyobb félelme, neki semmi nem jutott eszébe. Akkor sem tudta, hogy a varázslény mivé fog alakulni, amikor már ő volt a soron következő, és az eredmény igencsak sokkoló volt számára. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a ténnyel, amelyet egy ártatlannak tűnő mumus felfedett előtte, csak állt a terem közepén leblokkolva, értetlenül. Végül Reynard sietett a segítségére (a griffendéleseknek és a hollóhátasoknak abban az évben közös SVK órájuk volt), aki egész egyszerűen beugrott elé, magára vonva a mumus figyelmét. Rowan roppantul hálás volt neki. A kezdeti döbbenet után már csak az hiányzott volna, hogy nevetségessé tegye azt, amit a varázslény megjelenített előtte: saját magát._

_ Minden pad a helyére került, nem maradt mit távtaszítani. Rowan kelletlenül állapította meg, hogy nem tud további tevékenység mögé bújni tanára érdeklődése elől._

_ \- Igazán köszönöm a segítséget… Kérlek ülj le, Rowan. - Dumbledore barátságosan mutatott a vele szemben lévő asztal lapjára, és a lány kelletlenül kászálódott fel. Sosem szerette a beszélgetéseket házvezető tanárával. A professzor sokszor figyelte őt, és bár Rowan nem tudta ennek az okát, gyakran volt egy olyan kellemetlen érzése, hogy Dumbledore sokkal többet tud őróla, mint azt sejti vagy szeretné. Nem akart a ragyogó, égszínkék szempárba nézni, mely most kutatóan fürkészte őt, így inkább lefelé bámult, a furcsa, ezüstös szerkezetre, amely a professzor kezében volt. Dumbledore szórakozottan fel, majd lepattintotta a tetejét, újra meg újra, mintha csak megszokásból tenné. A szerkezet hosszúkás volt és kényelmesen elfért Dumbledore tenyerében, és minden egyes fel-lepattintásnál halk, kattanó hangot hallatott, de más nem történt. Rowan hosszú ideig bámulta, majd mikor már kezdett kínossá válni a csend és Dumbledore vizsgálódó tekintete, halkan megszólalt._

_ \- Én nem félek önmagamtól, professzor._

_ \- A mumusod ennek ellenkezőjét mutatta. - jegyezte meg szelíden Dumbledore. Rowan elpirult. - Ez igazán különleges dolog, ami kifejezetten ritkán fordul elő. Sőt._

_ \- Szembe tudok nézni a félelmeimmel. - Rowan félrefordította a fejét. Nem értette, hogy Dumbledore miért szentel nagyobb figyelmet neki, mint diáktársainak, azt sem, hogy miért mindig vele történnek olyan dolgok, amelyek felkeltik az érdeklődését. Nem ez volt az első eset, és Rowan sosem szerette, amikor a professzor figyelmének céltáblájává vált. Ott ültek egymással szemben, tanár és diákja, mintha valami néma meccset vívnának, melyet csak ők ketten ismernek. Dumbledore egy utolsót kattintott a kezében tartott szerkezettel, majd talárja redői közé rejtette azt._

_ \- Ha van bármi, amit szeretnél elmondani…_

_ \- Nem. - vágott a szavába Rowan, majd észbekapva igyekezett udvariasabb hangnemben folytatni. - Nincs semmi, professzor._

_ Dumbledore figyelte őt egy darabig, de végül, Rowan várakozása ellenére nem kezdte tovább faggatni, sem győzködni._

_ \- Rendben van. Remélem tudod azért, hogy ha kérdéseid vannak, nem maradsz magadra. Bármikor felkereshetsz. - mintha elmosolyodott volna, Rowan pedig furcsamód úgy érezte, nem árt, ha megjegyzi, amit a professzor mondott. Dumbledore finoman intett a fejével. - Most elmehetsz._

_ ._

\- Felejtsük el. - dünnyögte Rowan, visszakormányozva gondolatait a jelenbe. Graves még mindig őt figyelte, bár nem mondott semmit. Közben egy újabb varázslattal apró, haloványan világító gömböt idézett maguk elé, amely lebegve indult el előttük az alagútban.

\- Érzékeli a közelben lévő személyek jelenlétét, igaz? - érdeklődött Reynard a gömböt bámulva.

\- És beméri a pontos helyüket. - fordult előre Graves, feljebb emelve a pálcáját. - Nem vagyunk már messze. Legyetek felkészültek.

A kavicsos talaj halkan roppant a talpuk alatt, ugyanakkor végre változott valamiennyire a környezet: pálcáik fényében kiszélesedett az alagút és oldalt egy mellékjáratot vettek észre, melybe befordulva egy széles vasajtó került az útjukba.

\- Karbantartói részleg, gondolom. - állapította meg Rowan, lenyomva a kilincset, miközben felpillantott Graves-re. - Ha nem lennél velünk, azért kezdenék tartani attól, hogy eltévedünk.

A súlyos ajtó nyikorogva tárult ki. Dohos levegő és sötétség csapott az arcukba, Rowan pedig automatikusan nyúlt a falhoz, kitapogatva és felkapcsolva a mugli elektromos vezetékek által működtetett világító rendszert. A lámpák villogva kapcsolódtak fel, gyér fényükkel felderítve a hatalmas teret, amibe léptek. Tekintetük legelőször a tér közepére állított, használaton kívüli metrókocsira esett, amit feltehetően javítás céljából vontattak oda, valamikor régen. A csupasz falakon felül vezetékek futottak és több helyen is nagy, kapcsolókkal és mugli elektromos szerkezetekkel teli fémállványok voltak. Több idejük nem maradt nézelődni; Graves fénygömbje szertefoszlott a levegőben és megszűnt, és ugyanebben a pillanatban hangos pukkanás, majd valami szilárdnak csapódó test zaja, egy fájdalmas és meglepett kiáltás, végül hatalmas robaj hallatszott a metrókocsi környékéről. Az ikrek felkapták a fejüket, Graves kisugárzása ellenben fegyelmezetten higgadt maradt.

\- Kitalálom, megpróbált hoppanálni. - nézett Graves-re Reynard. A férfi bólintott, majd bármiféle habozás vagy figyelmeztetés nélkül felemelte a kezét és a metró felé legyintett vele, mire az egész kocsi, úgy, ahogy volt, oldalra dőlve, akár egy játékmakett, lesiklott a sínről és felborult, iszonyatos zajt csapva és sűrű port felverve. Rowan felsikkantott és az eseménytől ledöbbenve tágra nyílt, de szokatlanul csillogó szemmel figyelte, ahogy Graves közelebb sétál.

\- Jobban teszi, ha előmászik és átadja a pálcáját haladéktalanul. - szólalt meg nyugodtan, egyfajta komoran fenyegető éllel a hangjában a férfi. Rowannak esze ágában sem lett volna másképp cselekedni, de úgy tűnt, ezen a véleményén nem mindenki osztozott. A következő pillanatban hideg kéken izzó átok suhant Graves felé, aki eltérítette azt, és a becsapódó varázslat pont a tér azon részét zúzta össze, ahol volt falicsempe, szilánkokat szórva mindenfelé. Rowan és Reynard közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, Reynard még egy pajzsbűbájt is idézett maguk köré a biztonság kedvéért. Néhány villanás, újabb elsüvítő varázslatok, szanaszét repülő törmelék és egy elektromos irányítópult felszikrázása után az akció gyors és előre kiszámítható véget ért: a menekülni próbáló alak hátrakötött kézzel térdelt előttük a csempe-, üveg- és faldarabok között, Graves pedig közönyösen tette el a varázspálcáját, miközben Rowan lenyűgözve állapította meg magában, hogy még a ruhája szegélye sem lett poros.

\- Letartóztatom. - közölte Graves. Foglya tehetetlenül vergődött.

\- Ehhez nincs joga. Elhagyott magnix állomásokon meghúzódni még nem bűncselekmény. És mégis milyen okkal…

\- A MACUSA-tól jöttem. - Graves komoran méregette az alakot, akinek tekintete ijedten villant a Corbitt ikrek felé.

\- Csak ő, mi nem. - sietett megmagyarázni Rowan. - Bár ez attól még nem jelent a számodra semmi jót, hidd el.

Az azonosság a Reynard által felidézett emlékkép és az idegen között egyértelmű volt. Rowan kérdőn pillantott Graves-re, aki összefonta a karjait és biccentett, hogy folytassa.

\- Nem olyan rég feltúrtál egy színházi raktárszobát, a _mi_ helyszínünket. - Rowan fagyos tekintettel mérte végig a férfit.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz…

\- Ne hazudj! - emelte fel a hangját Rowan. - Hátrahagytál egyet s mást, amit megtaláltunk, tudjuk, hogy te jártál ott. - közelebb hajolva gyanakodva méregette őt. - Hogyan találtál a nyomára? Honnan tudtad, merre kell keresned? Az a tárgy hozzánk tartozik, mi fogjuk megtalálni, és nagy bajba kerülsz, ha még egyszer bele mersz piszkálni. Mik a céljaid egy olyasfajta… - hirtelen elhallgatott, belebámulva az alak arcába. Annak tekintete furcsán értetlen és üres volt, és Rowan, rádöbbenve ennek okára elhűlve, egész másképp fejezte be a mondatot, mint szerette volna. - Neked fogalmad sincs arról, hogy pontosan _miről_ beszélek, hogy valójából _mi_ után kutattál…

\- Kaptam egy címet és azt, hogy mit keressek. - a férfi dühösen nézett fel rá. Rowan és Reynard rosszat sejtve, aggodalmasan pillantottak össze. - Tíz dragot-ot ígértek, még arra az esetre is, ha nem találom meg. Nem tudom és nem is érdekel, miért fontos az a valami, az sem, hogy mire kell.

\- És ki bérelt fel? - vágott a szavába türelmetlenül Rowan, ezúttal azonban nem kapott választ. Hátra fordult Reynardhoz, aki csalódottan csóválta meg a fejét. A nő heves mozdulattal lépett még közelebb a foglyukhoz, a pálca egy pillanatra megremegett a kezében, ahogy rászegezte. - Gyerünk, áruld el, ki küldött. Így vagy úgy, de kiszedem belőled.

Hallgatás.

\- A hölgy kérdezett valamit. - jegyezte meg csendes, ám ijesztően komor hangon Graves, ahogy közelebb lépett és megnyugtató szándékkal megfogta Rowan karját. A férfi pillantása ide-oda cikázott közöttük, Rowan pedig nem tudta megállni, hogy néhány másodperc erejéig ismételten ne csodálkozzon el azon a higgadt szakszerűségen, ahogy Graves a kezébe vette a helyzetet. - Ki küldött?

Pontosan tudta, mit kell tennie ahhoz, hogy szóra bírjon valakit, és a Corbitt ikrek, bár kifejezetten nehezükre esett, vártak, igyekezve elfojtani izgatott türelmetlenségüket. Graves nem mozdult, csupán a foglyukat figyelte némán, akinek szemében egyre tisztábban kivehetően csillogott a félelem. A feszültség oly súlyosan ült körülöttük a levegőben, hogy szinte érezték, ahogy lenyomja őket. A pillanatok, talán percek is lassan teltek egymás után, és a férfi végül megtört Graves tekintete alatt.

\- Gnarlak. - nyögte halkan. - A neve Gnarlak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan az eltelt néhány hónap során ismerkedett meg az Agatha Christie által írt Poirot-történetekkel, amelyeknek később is nagy rajongója lesz. Az Ackroyd-gyilkosság című könyv, amelyet a fejezetben olvas, 1926 júniusában lett először kiadva.
> 
> Mivel Reynard legilimentornak született és nem tanulta ezt a képességet (max annyira, amennyire magát képezte tudatosan, saját tapasztalatai alapján), előfordul, hogy ha elragadják az érzelmei, nem tud másokban olvasni. Ebben a fejezetben is ez történt, amikor nem tudott belenézni Gnarlak emberének a fejébe.


	19. 18. fejezet

**18\. FEJEZET: A KOBOLD, AKI MINDENT TUD**

\- Vegyük át még egyszer. - Rowan feljebb emelte az ölében fekvő füzetet és átfutotta annak tartalmát. - Úgy tűnik, igencsak eszes alakot állított elénk a sors. Jó sok adatunk van róla és mégsem tudunk szinte semmit.

\- Erre lehetett számítani. - Graves belekortyolt a forró csokoládéba, amit Rowan készített neki. Gondterhelt vonásai kisimultak kissé, ahogy a nőre pillantott. - Finom. Köszönöm.

Rowan arcán boldog mosoly suhant át, mielőtt újra az információk közé temetkezett.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó lesz úgy, ha egyszerűen csak _besétálunk_? - aggályoskodott. - Nem szeretek felkészületlenül nekivágni valaminek, most pedig nem érzem úgy, hogy túlságosan átlátható lenne előttünk az út…

\- Ott leszek veletek. - mondta Graves. - Így már alapból nevezhetjük a látogatást hivatalos ellenőrzésnek. Elvisszük Cleveland-et is. Nem kell aggódnod, Corbitt. Nem lesz gond.

\- Nem aggódom. - tiltakozott fejcsóválva a nő. - Csak valamiért van egy rossz előérzetem ezzel kapcsolatban. Te ott voltál Rey, hallottad, mit mondott Queenie nővére.

\- Hogy legyünk vele óvatosak. - bólintott Reynard, lejjebb eresztve a megbűvölt kameragépet, amit eddig babrált. - _Nagyon_ óvatosak.

A hármas a Bűbájos Bölényben üldögélt a galérián; Graves nem volt hajlandó a puffokhoz ülni, így végül a teázó másik elkerített zugát választották ahhoz, hogy megvitassák, hogyan tovább. Néhány nap telt el azóta, hogy a Corbitt ikrek Graves segítségével kiderítették, ki piszkált bele a kutatásukba, ugyanakkor beletelt egy kis időbe, mire a rendelkezésükre álló semmitmondó információkból ki tudtak hámozni annyit, amivel már érdemes volt tovább lépniük.

Gnarlak neve nem volt ismeretlen New York-ban, sőt. Rowan már akkor tudta, hogy gond lesz ebből, amikor Graves arca elkomorodott a név hallatán, amit az általuk elcsípett alak bökött ki azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ki rendelte el a Corbitt ikrek által keresett relikvia megszerzését. Gnarlak a New york-i alvilág központi alakja volt, mindenki ismerte, de senki sem igazán. A ravasz, megfoghatatlan kobold a kétes hírű Vakmalac bárban ütötte fel a tanyáját, és bár számtalanszor került a MACUSA szemszögébe, valahogy mindig sikerült elkerülnie a felelősségre vonást, sosem sikerült rábizonyítani semmit abból, amivel épp vádolták. Egész hálózat dolgozott Gnarlak keze alatt, a kobold mindent tudott, ami New York-ban történt, semmi sem kerülte el a figyelmét.

\- Személyesen még nem volt dolgom vele. - mesélte Graves. - Az aurorjaim jelentéseiben viszont gyakran találkoztam a nevével. Az a kobold veszélyes… Ha ő áll emögött, akkor jobb, ha óvatos vagy, Corbitt.

\- Az leszek. - biccentett Rowan, kényelmesen hátradőlve a székében. - De akkor miért pont te javasolod azt, hogy egész egyszerűen menjünk oda a Vakmalac-ba és találkozzunk vele?

\- Talán azért, mert amikor megtudtuk a nevét, te máris indulni akartál levadászni őt. - szólt közbe Reynard. Rowan gyilkosan pillantott rá.

\- Ezzel csak annyit mondasz, hogy én és Graves végül is ugyanazt akarjuk tenni.

Nem teljesen volt igaza. Az ő döntését teljes mértékben a hangulata befolyásolta, azokban a percekben pedig másra sem tudott gondolni, mint hogy fittyet hányva a veszélyre azonnal felkeresse Gnarlakot és számon kérje őt a dolgokkal kapcsolatban. Graves ezen a ponton közölte, hogy ha nem marad jobb tervük, elkíséri őt.

\- Jobb, ha vigyázok rád. - jegyezte meg, kissé zavarba hozva ezzel a nőt. Graves jóval higgadtabban és előrelátóbban gondolkodott, mint ő, rögtön számba véve a lehetőségeket, a lehetséges legtaktikusabb lépést próbálva szem előtt tartani. Sajnos még most, napok elteltével is ez tűnt a legjárhatóbb útnak. - Amúgy is, fontos, hogy legyen veled valaki, aki a törvényt képviseli.

Így hát lassan megszületett a terv (legalább is Reynard szerint a tervnek nevezett valami), amelynek kivitelezésében ismét Limus volt a segítségükre, és (meglepő módon) Porpentina Goldstein, akit Queenie ajánlott, miután véletlenül kiolvasta Reynard fejéből, milyen akadályba is ütköztek.

\- Gnarlak amolyan informátorom. - magyarázta a Corbitt ikreknek és Graves-nek a rövid megbeszélésen, amit Graves ezután hívott össze az irodájába. - Nagyon kiszámíthatatlan alak, de van benne haszon, ha az ember jóban van vele. Gnarlak mindent tud és a kellő honorálás fejében hajlandó is megosztani az információit. Elég nagy gengszter persze, az biztos, hogy nem törvényes módszerekkel dolgozik, de eddig sosem sikerült semmit rábizonyítani.

Limus és Goldstein segítségével könnyű volt elhinteni azt a hírmorzsát, miszerint Percival Graves, a MACUSA feje a következő péntek este a Vakmalac-ba látogat azzal a szándékkal, hogy találkozzon Gnarlakkal.

\- Goldstein szerint még azokkal a dolgokkal is tisztában van, amelyek a MACUSA falain belül történnek. - Graves komor ábrázattal tette le kiürült poharát. - Egy ilyen hír elhintése felkeltheti az érdeklődését, ellenben a váratlan látogatással vagy az egyértelmű előre közléssel. Várni fog minket.

\- Nem fest egészen úgy, mint azok a koboldok, akikkel eddig dolgunk volt. Valahogy olyan… amerikaias. - Rowan a Limustól kapott néhány fényképet és fantomrajzot tanulmányozta. - Csak tudnám, miért kell neki… - elharapta a mondat végét.

\- Szerintem ez egyértelmű. - Reynard jelentőségteljesen Graves-re nézett, aki elgondolkodva járatta a tekintetét közöttük, és nővére pontosan tudta, mire céloz. - Egy koboldról van szó… azok szeretik az érdekes tárgyakat. Emlékszel, mennyire összekaptunk azzal a csapattal Németországban?

\- Túl jól emlékszem. -bólintott Rowan, miközben az óra felé pislogott. Bár Graves személyének köszönhetően a tervezett látogatásuknak megvolt a törvényi háttere, mégsem számított igazán munkaügynek, ezért is halasztották a dolgot egészen a következő péntek délutánig; Graves valamivel hamarabb eljött a MACUSA-tól és most már csak Neil Cleveland-re vártak, hogy végezzen a műszakjával.

\- Bevallom, meg vagyok lepve. - Wohali bukkant fel a galérián, kezében a megszokott, alkoholt tartalmazó búcsúpoharakkal. - Még sosem fordult elő, hogy összeesküvést szerveztél a teázómban, Graves. Hogy vett rá a kisasszony erre?

Graves szótlanul nyúlt az egyik pohár után, habozás nélkül felhajtva annak tartalmát. Wohali szélesen elvigyorodva nyugtázta, hogy sikerült elérnie azt, amit szinte senkinek: zavarba hozni egykori iskolatársát. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott és feléjük emelte a poharát. Wohali derűje pillanatok alatt rá is átragadt, és hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy most először teljesen más közöttük a hangulat. Nem úgy ültek ott, mint munkatársak, szövetségesek, hanem majdhogynem úgy, mint egy baráti összejövetelen.

\- Ne faggasd őt, Wohali. - kelt Graves védelmére vidáman. - Ez inkább kettőnk között marad. A végén még lerontja azt a főnökös imázsát…

Az indián sokatmondóan hunyorgott rá, ahogy letelepedett mellé egy üres székre, de nem mondott semmit. Reynard a saját italospoharát forgatta a kezében tűnődve.

\- Nem kellett volna megvárni a koccintással Neilt? - kérdezte. Graves arca látványosan átváltott a (Rowan szerint) „szigorú-aurorparancsnok-fokozat”-ra.

\- Még csak az kellene, hogy Cleveland alkoholizáljon. - jelentette ki. Rowan nevetve csóválta a fejét.

\- Mondom, hogy túl szigorú vagy vele.

\- Ami azt illeti, már öt percet késett ahhoz képest, amit megbeszéltünk. - vonta össze a szemöldökét Graves. - Csúszni fog az egész akció.

\- Limus csak azt az információt küldte ki, hogy péntek este megyünk, órát nem mondott. - nyugtatta meg Rowan, bár most, hogy az előttük álló feladat ismét szóba került, érezte, hogy a feszültsége is kezd visszatérni. Tekintete találkozott Wohaliéval; az indián töprengve fürkészte őt, kezét egy pillanatra a nő vállára téve.

\- Legyetek óvatosak. - mondta neki halkan. - Baljós jeleket érzek közeledni.

o ~ . ~ o

Elmúlt este tíz, mire Neil Cleveland előkerült. A fiatalembert feltartották az Auror Parancsnokságon, és a Corbitt ikrek és Graves már rég készen álltak az indulásra. Cleveland alig mert a főnöke szemébe nézni, miután végre elindulhattak a Macdougal Street 124-es számhoz.

A Bűbájos Bölényből egy sötét, elhagyatott mellékutcába, egy pincelejáró elé hoppanáltak, amely nem ajtóban, hanem egy téglafalban végződött. A téglafalra valaki egy tükör előtt rúzst próbálgató vörös hajú nő reklámposzterét festette. Cleveland feszengve járatta tekintetét a divatos, könnyű ruhát viselő Rowan és a szintén elegáns öltönyben lévő Reynard és főnöke között. _„Bár egy kétes hírű klubról van szó, úgy hallottam, adnak a megjelenésre.” _mondta még korábban Limus. Mindenesetre Cleveland eléggé kilógott a társaságból bőrkabátjában (melyet azóta Rowan tanácsára rövidebb fazonúra cserélt és sokkal jobban állt neki) és szélfútta, kócos hajával.

\- A maga feladata a megfigyelés lesz, Cleveland. - fordult hátra hozzá Graves. - Tartsa szemmel a bárt. És ne veszítse el a fejét!

\- Igenis, uram. - motyogta nem túl meggyőzően a fiú. Rowan bátorítón veregette meg a vállát.

\- Csak nyugodtan és hűvös hivatalossággal, Neil. - mosolygott rá. - Elég félelmetes auror vagy.

A félelmetes auror majd’ megbotlott a lépcsőn, ahogy elpirulva a nő után igyekezett (vagy csak Graves feltűnően szigorú, figyelmeztető pillantása rémisztette meg). Rowan közben határozottan kopogtatott a falra festett képen, mire a nőalak tükörbe rajzolt tekintete megváltozott: immár valós szemek fürkészték az érkezőket izgatottan, és a fal túloldalán sürgés, mocorgás támadt, mintha azt sugallnák: „Megérkeztek! Tényleg itt vannak!” Aztán a fal, akár egy barlang hasadása, felnyílt előttük, ők pedig beléphettek.

Rowan sokat hallott már a Vakmalac-ról, a klub környékén, sőt, közvetlenül előtte is megfordult már néhányszor, mégis most járt odabenn először. A helynek kifejezetten pince-jellegű hangulata volt, alacsony mennyezettel, füstös légtérrel és minimálisan tiszta, kissé rozoga állapotú székekkel és asztalokkal. Az ikrek, Graves és Cleveland kissé meghűlve torpantak meg rögtön a bejáratnál. A klubban nem tartózkodtak túl sokan (látogatásuk szándékos előrejelzésének valószínűleg híre ment), de minden tekintet feléjük fordult. Cseppet sem bíztató külsejű alakok méregették őket gyanakodva, majd végül lassan mindenki visszatért korábbi tevékenységéhez (iszogatáshoz, dohányzáshoz, valamint a szerencsejátékhoz és különféle üzletek, fogadások lebonyolításához). Mindenesetre a kis csapat azt is azonnal megállapította, hogy rajtuk kívül _senki_ sem viselt elegáns ruhát, leszámítva a kobold banda tagjait, melyek halk jazz zenét játszottak a sarokban, és az énekesnőt, aki épp az asztalok között járkált. A Corbitt ikrek és Graves gyors pillantást váltottak; az aurorparancsnok megfeszülő arcáról tisztán le lehetett olvasni, hogy cseppet sem tetszik neki a helyzet. Kezét végig a pálcája közelében tartotta, ami persze ugrásra kész feszültséget váltott ki az őket lopva még mindig méregető vendégekből. A levegő mindenesetre szinte szikrázott a visszafojtott feszültségtől.

\- Nincs itt. - szólalt meg végül Graves, még egyszer alaposan végignézve a helységen. - Ami azt illeti, sokszor tartottunk már razziát ezen a helyen. A legtöbb, amit elmondhatok, hogy bevittünk néhány személyt. A magával a hellyel kapcsolatban semmi illegálisat nem találtunk, és állítólag magát Gnarlakot is alig látni itt. Legalább is minisztériumi alkalmazottak számára.

\- Biztos, hogy fog beszélni velünk. Eléggé felkelthettük az érdeklődését. - gondolkodott hangosan Rowan, fejével az egyik távolabbi asztal felé bökve. - Addig szerintem üljünk le és igyunk valamit.

Graves a homlokát ráncolta és Neil-hez fordult.

\- Maradjon itt és figyeljen. - utasította. - Hová mész, Corbitt?

\- Megrendelem az italokat. - vont vállat visszafordulva a nő. Graves és Reynard gyorsan felzárkóztak mellé. - Ó és el ne felejtsem, majd meg kell mondanom Limusnak, hogy valószínűleg csak Gnarlak ad a megjelenésre, nem a kocsma közönsége.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire hozzájutottak az italaikhoz (Lángnyelv Whisky Graves-nek, amihez természetesen nem tervezett hozzányúlni, mézbor Rowannak és egy pohár limonádé Reynardnak). Egy mogorva házimanó állt a bárpult mögött, aki alaposan megbámulta őket, s miután letette eléjük a rendelésüket, rendkívül óvatos léptekkel távozott, eltűnve egy ajtó mögött, amely pult belső oldalán nyílt.

\- Úgy néztél, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban nekiáll ellenőrzést indítani. - jegyezte meg Rowan, ahogy a kiszemelt asztaluk felé vették az irányt.

\- Megismételném, hogy nem örülök neki, hogy ti is eljöttetek. - jegyezte meg Graves, kihúzva neki a széket, majd ő is leült a nő mellé, miközben ismét körülnézett a helységben. Rengeteg szem szegeződött rájuk, lopva figyelve, méregetve őket, és Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy többen is róluk sugdolóznak. Graves először megkereste a tekintetével Neil-t (a fiatal auror a bejáratnál toporgott idegesen, figyelve és a további utasításokat várva), majd visszafordult Rowanhoz, komolyan nézve a szemébe. - Most már te is láthatod, hogy ez a hely veszélyes. Nem tudjuk, mire számíthatunk.

\- De most már itt vagyunk és korábban sem tudtál lebeszélni. - húzta ki magát a nő. - És elég veszélyben volt már részem korábban, azt hiszem, tudok mit kezdeni vele. Majd vigyázunk egymásra.

Reynard nagyot sóhajtott a másik oldalán, kezeit diszkréten a füléhez emelve. Rowan azonnal közelebb hajolt hozzá, finoman karolva át a vállát.

\- Jól vagy, Rey?

Reynard lassan, zaklatottan bólintott. Rowan sajnálkozva nézte őt; tudta, hogy öccse alapból nem bírja a nagy tömeget, de az ilyesfajta helyeken kifejezetten rosszul érezte magát. Eddigre a zene elhalkult a háttérben, és Rowan hirtelen érezte, hogy Graves ugrásra készen, figyelmeztetően megfeszül mellette. Mintha egy csapásra megváltozott volna az alaphangulat, ahogy egy árnyék váratlanul, magabiztosan lépett be a klub légterébe valahonnan hátulról.

\- Ő az. - mondta halkan Graves és a következő pillanatban Gnarlak odalépett az asztalukhoz.

Magasabb volt, mint a többi kobold, ez azonnal látszott rajta, mint ahogy az is, hogy külsőre mennyire különbözik a fajtájától (a Limus által mutatott fotográfiák elég pontos képet festettek erről korábban). A jellegzetes jegyeket természetesen ő is viselte: kivételesen hosszú ujjai, nagy, hegyes fülei és hosszú, vékony orra volt. Feje valamivel nagyobb volt a testéhez képest, apró, fekete szemei ravaszul csillogtak, ahogy szemügyre vette Graves-t és a Corbitt ikreket, miközben úgy telepedett le az asztalukhoz, mintha csak ismerősök lennének. Rowan a legkisebb hezitálás nélkül, látványosan mérte végig őt. Gnarlak, ha nem nézték meg őt tüzetesebben, hirtelenjében akár egy alacsonyabb embernek is tűnhetett volna. Rövidre vágott haja stílusban inkább az amerikai emberek divatját követte, és ruhái is a humán világ ízlését tükrözték (inget, mellényt és nyakkendőt viselt elegáns nadrággal), mintsem a koboldok által kedvelt öltözetekét. Egyik kezében teli poharat tartott, a másikban szivart. Közvetlenül Rowannal szemben ült le, s hosszú ideig nem is tett mást, csak a kis társaságot figyelte.

\- Áh. - szólalt meg végül, kivillantva apró, hegyes fogait, ahogy Graves-re nézett. - Szóval igazak voltak a híresztelések… A MACUSA feje, és a társai, akik nem a MACUSA-tól jöttek.

Rowan és Graves gyors pillantást váltottak, ami természetesen nem kerülte el a kobold figyelmét. Arcán halvány, ravasz mosoly terült el, ahogy közöttük járatta a tekintetét, amely végül Rowanon állapodott meg.

\- A MACUSA feje mégis segíti őt… vajon miért? - merengett tovább hangosan. Rowan kissé bosszúsan kapott levegőért és nézett félre egy pillanatra. - Maga az, akinek a repülő szőnyege felbolygatta a várost, igaz?

Graves megrándult egy pillanatra, szája keskeny vonallá préselődött, de végül nem szólt semmit. Rowan kissé előrébb dőlt.

\- Rowan Corbitt. - mutatkozott be.

\- Csak nem a híres átoktörő rokona? - kérdezte Gnarlak, érdeklődve méregetve őt. A nő röviden biccentett.

\- Ami azt illeti, de, a lánya. - mondta.

Gnarlak a poharának tartalmát kortyolgatta, szemei gyanakvást keltően csillogtak a klub félhomályában.

\- Maguk igazán érdekes páros. - tekintete Graves irányába villant, felé és Rowan felé bökött az állával. - Figyelem- és érdeklődésfelkeltő az együttműködésük… - ő és Graves pár pillanatig egymást fürkészték, majd a kobold folytatta. - Nem látom az aurorokat. Leszámítva azt a kölyköt az ajtónál.

\- Ez nem razzia. - közölte Graves. Gnarlak felvonta a szemöldökét és megjátszott meglepettséggel kérdezte.

\- Akkor meg mi lehet az oka annak, hogy a hírhedt Percival Graves és különös társai a klubomba látogattak ilyen kései órán?

\- Szerintem tudja jól, mi az oka. - mondta Rowan, kissé elveszítve a türelmét. Graves finoman helyezte kezét az övére az asztal takarásában, diszkréten jelezve, hogy nyugodjon meg. A nő megpróbálta egy fokkal szelídebben folytatni. - Engem és a fivéremet a brit Minisztérium küldött ki ide, hogy utánajárjunk egy megbűvölt mugli tárgy eredetének. A gond csak az, hogy a munkánkba belepiszkált _valaki_: a legutóbbi helyszínünket felforgatva találtuk.

\- Ez igazán rendkívüli. - Gnarlak tovább kortyolgatta az italát, semmi jelét sem mutatva annak, hogy felkeltette volna érdeklődését a történet. Rowan Reynardra pislogott; fivére tanácstalan képpel csóválta meg a fejét, majd ismét visszatért furcsa, füleit eltakaró testhelyzetéhez. Nővére megértően simogatta meg a vállát. Sejtette, hogy Reynard nem fog tudni olvasni Gnarlak fejében, és nem csak azért, mert a koboldok, akár az értelmes varázslények mindegyike, teljesen másképp működtek, mint az emberek. Reynardban megvolt a lehetőség, hogy ennek ellenére képes legyen beléjük látni, Rowan tudta ezt, volt már tanúja olyan eseteknek, amikor fivére egészen elképesztő, már-már lehetetlennek tűnő dolgokat művelt az elméjével. Ezek azonban kivételes, rendkívüli esetek voltak… Reynard, bár kiváló legilimentor volt, gyakran küzdött gondokkal: sok volt neki a tömeg, a számtalan hang, az idegen gondolatok, melyek egyszerre szállták meg őt, s amelyektől gyakran teljesen leblokkolt. Rowan gyakran elgondolkozott azon, fivére milyen kivételesen erős és félelmetes, legyőzhetetlen varázsló lehetne, ha a különc tulajdonságai, emberiszonya és a szociális dolgokkal kapcsolatos képzavara nem nyomnák el a képességeit.

\- Nagyon olyan volt, mintha valaki feltúrta volna a helyet, mégpedig azért, mert keresett valamit… valamit, amit éppenséggel mi akarunk megtalálni. - tért vissza a témához.

Rövid csend borult rájuk. Gnarlak zavartalanul iszogatott és szivarozott, Rowan pedig egyre türelmetlenebbül nézte őt. A klub háttérzajai halkan duruzsoltak körülöttük, de ez is csak látszat volt, lopva vagy nyíltan, de mindenki azt figyelte, mi folyik az asztaluknál. A vihar előtti csend egyre jobban kiélezte a hangulatot.

\- Tudom, hogy köze van a dologhoz. - szólalt meg végül komoran Rowan. - Kiszedtük az emberéből, és hallottunk már magáról, elég sokat. Valahogy rájött, hogy mit keresünk, kilogikázta, merre érdemes még kutatni. Maga megpróbálja előttünk megszerezni.

Abban egy pillanatig sem kételkedett, hogy a kobold kifejezetten intelligens. Mégis úgy érezte magát, mint aki lefagy, amikor Gnarlak ravasz mosollyal rákérdezett.

\- Egy olyan ritka kincsért, amelyet mindketten meg akarunk szerezni, megéri küzdeni… nincs igazam?

Rowan merev arccal nézett vissza rá, ugyanakkor tisztában volt vele, hogy Gnarlak látta a szemeiben megcsillanó, leplezni próbált feszültséget, és a rémület egy egészen apró szikráját, amiért kifejezetten gyűlölte magát. Nem mozdult, nem reagált semmit, próbálva elrejteni, mennyire hirtelen érte őt a nyílt kérdés. Érezte maga mellett Graves komoran tanulmányozó jelenlétét; a férfi nem szólalt meg, de Rowan tudta, hogy különösen felfigyelt a kobold szavaira, melyek egyértelműen nem egy értéktelen, megbűvölt mugli tárgyra vonatkoztak…

\- Ugyan, ne legyen ennyire leforrázva, kedvesem. Ez csak üzlet. - tette félre a szivarcsonkot Gnarlak, előrébb hajolva, hosszú ujjait a nő karjára kulcsolva, amolyan fölényeskedő békítés céljából, ami emellett burkolt fenyegetést is sugallt, melyet Rowan tisztán értett: jól tudom, mi az, amit keresel, de nem fogom kimondani, mert ezzel az információval is előnyt biztosítok magamnak, és ami még jobb, elhintem a kételkedés magvát közted és a társad között… Rowan beleborzongott a kobold érintésébe, jeges tekintettel rántotta el a karját. Már épp válaszolni készült, de valaki más megelőzte.

\- Ne érj hozzá még egyszer. - Graves hangja nyugodt volt, de fenyegető. Merev arccal, összeszűkült szemmel nézett a koboldra. Gnarlak gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Mi oka lenne rá a MACUSA vezetőjének, hogy olyasvalakit segítsen, aki egykor Gellert Grindelwald oldalán állt?

Újabb hosszú, gyilkos csend. Rowan a koboldra meredt, Reynard kínosan feszengett. Gnarlak ezzel telibe talált és láthatóan ki is élvezte a hatást, amit a szavai keltettek. Elégedetten dőlt hátrébb a székében, legurítva a maradék italát, apró szemei a hármast, különösen Rowant vizsgálták. A nő minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, hogy érzelmei ne üljenek ki az arcára, ne nyújtson még több sebezhető felületet. Egy pillanatra Graves-re sandított, hogy pontosan miért, azt maga sem tudta; talán azért, hogy a férfiból áradó komor nyugalom az ő háborgó gondolatait is lecsillapítsa valamelyest, talán a bizonytalanság miatt, melyet a kobold szavai keltettek benne, alattomosan és észrevétlenül, megzavarva őt, elhintve a kétkedés apró magvát a lelkében. _„Ne figyelj rá, ne gondolj erre_.” szólt magára. _„Hisz pont ezt akarhatja... Az információk az ő fegyvere, ki is használja. Nincs okod rá, hogy kételkedj Graves-ben.”_ Szorosan összekulcsolta a kezeit maga előtt, ezzel is leplezve feszültségét. A találkozó mindenesetre eddig egyáltalán nem úgy alakult, ahogy elképzelte.

\- Ez a téma jelenleg nem tartozik ide. - mondta Graves. Észrevette Rowan felé vetett, bizonytalan pillantását; az ő tekintete megfejthetetlen volt, de annak árnyéka, amitől Rowan tartott, nem volt látható benne, és ez jól esett a nőnek. - Most a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályának munkáját való megzavarásával kapcsolatban vagyunk itt. A MACUSA nevében felszólítom, hogy ne avatkozzon bele ebbe az ügybe.

\- Valamilyen tekintetben mindannyian üzletemberek vagyunk. - tárta szét a karjait Gnarlak. Nem is Graves-t nézte, hanem Rowant. Az aurorparancsnok szavait mintha meg sem hallotta volna. - Mindenki a maga kis hasznát hajszolja, nem igaz, kisasszony? Azt hiszem, maga jól tudja, mire gondolok...

Szemmel láthatóan élvezte ezt a fajta játékot, Rowan pedig nem tudott mit tenni ellene.

\- Nem szeretném, ha a dolgoknak komolyabbra kellene fordulniuk. - állta a kobold ravasz, sötéten csillogó tekintetét. - Az a kincs a mi dolgunk, nem a magáé, főképp, ha a mi munkánk árán akar meggazdagodni.

\- Maga és a fivére a felkutatás mesterei, a vadászaté. - Gnarlak elkomolyodó arccal dőlt előrébb. - Az én szakterületem az _információk_, a megszerzésük, használatuk... olyan információk birtokában vagyok, amelyekről még a MACUSA sem tud. Ott még azt sem látják, aki az orruk előtt tesz ellenük.

Graves egyetlen pillanat alatt egyenesedett ki, még jobban megfeszülve, és Rowan is azonnal felfigyelt a szavak mögött megbúvó célzásra.

\- A tégláról beszél, igaz? - kérdezte izgatottan, megfeledkezve mindenfajta óvatosságról és titoktartásról. Graves figyelmeztetően mordult fel mellette, de ő is veszített kissé a hivatalos, teljességgel tartózkodó tartásából. - Tudja, hogy nyomozunk utána? _Tudja, hogy ki az?_

Gnarlak felnevetett.

\- Lám csak... A végén még nekem fognak könyörögni ezért az információért. A nagy MACUSA most aztán hátrányban van; örvendetes, hogy egy ekkora lépéssel maguk előtt járok.

\- Ki a tégla? - kérdezte Graves. Sokáig nem érkezett válasz. Gnarlak csettintett, mire a házimanó újabb adag italt töltött a poharába, melyet kényelmesen kortyolgatva méregette a vele szemben ülő hármast.

\- Tudom, hogy kit keresnek. - mondta végül. - És élvezettel fogom végignézni, ahogy romba dönti a MACUSA-t.

Szinte megfagyott közöttük a levegő.

\- Corbitt. - Graves hangja nagyon halk volt, figyelmeztető. - Kérlek induljatok el kifelé. Mindketten.

Rowan öntudatosan húzta ki magát.

\- Menj csak, Rey. - biccentett a fivérének. - Nyugodtan. Én itt maradok.

\- Corbitt… - Graves most már ránézett, miközben Reynard is aggodalmasan fürkészte a nővérét.

\- Ne is próbálj lebeszéli, Graves. - nézett vissza a férfira Rowan. - Ebben én is benne vagyok. Rosszabb helyzetekben is voltam már, nem lesz bajom.

Reynard úgy nézett egyikről a másikra, mintha nem tudná, melyiküknek adjon igazat. Végül úgy tűnt, beletörődött nővére makacsságába és úgy ítélte meg, Graves mellett kellő biztonságban van, ugyanis tett hátrafele egy bizonytalan lépést.

\- Neil-lel leszek. - mondta. Ahogy lassan távozott, Graves és Rowan egyszerre fordultak vissza Gnarlakhoz.

\- Ha így adódik, muszáj lesz keményebb módszerekhez folyamodnom. - jelentette ki Graves. - Ez szigorú biztonsági ügy. Ha elhallgatja, mi több, provokál vele, annak komoly következményei lesznek.

\- Nem kívánok kapcsolatba kerülni a MACUSA ügyeivel. - Gnarlak elvigyorodott. Rowan aggodalmasan pislogott Graves-re; a férfi megkeményedő vonásai, egyre elsötétedő tekintete nem sok jót ígért, s a kisugárzása is kezdett szinte vibrálni, jelezve, hogy egyre és egyre feszültebb. Rowan még sosem látta ilyennek, de azt biztosan érezte, hogy ha így folytatódik, annak nem lesz jó vége. Gnarlak nem csak agyafúrt és alattomos volt, de pontosan tudta, hogyan játsszon az emberekkel, hogyan csaljon elő belőlük olyan reakciókat, amelyek aztán neki kedveztek, és ez pillanatok alatt őt is feldühítette. Észre sem vette, hogy ő pont ezzel lett manipulálva a kobold által. Gnarlak most ránézett. - Mint ahogy magával sem kívánok foglalkozni. A relikvia azé lesz, aki előbb megtalálja, és már most le merném fogadni, hogy én jóval több információval rendelkezem.

\- Én nem alkudozni jöttem. - rázta a fejét Rowan, dühösen legyintve egyet. Gnarlak színpadiasan sóhajtott.

\- Úgy látom, nincs érzéke a dolgokban rejlő finomságokhoz. Szépségem… - dőlt előre, lefogva a nő kezét.

Éles, vakító fény villant. Amit ezután Rowan először érzékelt, az Gnarlak fájdalmas üvöltése volt. Néhány pillanatig nem láttak tisztán az asztal körül megjelenő füsttől, aztán ahogy eloszlott, borzalmas látvány tárult a szemük elé.

Gnarlak eltorzult arccal markolászta a kezeit, már amennyire képes volt rá… ugyanis mind a tíz ujja borzalmasan eltörött, méghozzá olyan mértékben, hogy a közepüknél szinte derékszögben hátrahajlottak. Rowan azonnal tudta, hogy valami egészen különleges erejű rontás eredményét látja. Elkerekedett szemmel meredt a sebesülésre és Graves-re, aki csupán annyira mozdult meg, hogy elővette a varázspálcáját.

\- Mondtam, hogy ne érj hozzá még egyszer. - jegyezte meg csendesen.

Azonnal kitört a káosz. A klub eddig lopva figyelő vendégei felpattantak, előkerültek a varázspálcák, amelyek most egyöntetűen Graves-ékre szegeződtek. Rowan nem kis ijedtséggel pattant fel, előkapva a saját pálcáját, noha tudta, nem sok esélye lenne akkora túlerővel szemben. Az ajtónál álló Reynard és Neil szintén pálcát vontak, bár fogalmuk sem volt, pontosan mi is történt, amitől hirtelen így elszabadult a pokol. Feszült csend telepedett a bárra, melyet csak Gnarlak nyögései törtek meg. Mindenki ugrásra készen várt, mi fog történni, de úgy tűnt, senki sem meri kirobbantani a harcot. Rowan hevesen dobogó szívvel forgolódott, tekintete vissza-visszatévedt Gnarlakra. Elszörnyedve nézte a koboldot, aki még mindig kínlódva vonaglott, teljesen elveszítve eddigi fölényes, magabiztos énjét.

Graves lassan felegyenesedett, olyan komor határozottsággal, mint aki észre sem veszi a rászegeződő pálcák sokaságát.

\- Mint a MACUSA feje, _megtiltom_, hogy akár a legkisebb mértékben kapcsolatba kerüljön a brit Minisztérium által ideküldött alkalmazottak munkájával. Remélem, megértette, milyen következményei lehetnek annak, ha nem tartja magát ahhoz, amit mondtam. - közölte. - Most pedig távozunk.

Finoman megfogta Rowan karját, kifelé irányítva őt. Ahogy elindultak, a tekintetek és a pálcák végei követték őket, de nem történt semmi, senki sem mozdult, nem mert támadni, csupán a fenyegető, veszélyt sugárzó légkör maradt. Graves nyugodtan vágott át az asztalok között, Rowant maga mellett kísérve. A nő, bár próbálta leplezni a rajta eluralkodó félelmet, szorosan hozzá simult, szinte már várva, hogy valaki mégis megmozdul, mégis felvillan egy átok, de erre nem került sor. Graves erős fellépése visszariasztotta Gnarlak embereit, és bár Rowan nem hitte volna, gond nélkül sétáltak át közöttük a kijáratnál várakozó, pálcáját szorongató Reynardhoz és Neil-hez. Graves szó nélkül intett a fejével, és a kis csapat, maga mögött hagyva a Vakmalac-ot, kilépett az éjszakai sötétségbe.

Kis ideig egyikük sem szólt. Graves elengedte Rowant, valamenyire odébb sétált, gondolataiba merülve. Rowan még mindig levegőért kapkodott, részben a történtek hatása miatt, részben a még mindig benne dúló ijedségtől.

\- Mi történt? - Reynard aggodalmasan lépett közelebb a nővéréhez, átkarolva őt. Graves még mindig körbe járkált, néha a Vakmalac ajtaja felé pillantva, de nem történt semmi, senki sem jött utánuk, és az utca csendes volt, kihalt. Reynard szembefordította magával Rowant, pont úgy, ahogy ő szokta tenni vele, s úgy nézett a szemébe. - Ro, mi volt ott?

A nő lassan, zaklatottan fújta ki a levegőt.

\- A kobold addig hergelte Graves-t, amíg ő el nem törte az ujjait. - idegesen túrt a hajába. - Elég komoly varázslattal. Nem hiszem, hogy azok már rendbejönnek valaha… Aztán, te is láttad… egész egyszerűen csak úgy _kisétált_. - az ajkába harapott, miközben furcsán csillogó szemmel pislogott a férfi irányába. - Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy félelmetes volt-e vagy csodálatos… vagy mindkettő egyszerre, de az biztos, hogy kivételesen elegáns…

Reynard az égnek emelte a tekintetét és elfintorodott, Neil ellenben látványosan elsápadt és megremegett a térde.

\- Merlin… - kapkodott levegőért. - És eddig azt hittem, _én_ vagyok az, aki igazán idegesíti őt… Legközelebb nem hagyom ott a félkész jelentést az asztalon és nem kenem el a tintát a pergamenen, és… Merlin… nem baj, ha most… ha most elmegyek sétálni kicsit?

\- Ne kódorogjon el, Cleveland. - csendült Graves szigorú hangja. Neil, Rowan és Reynard egyszerre rezzentek össze.

\- Ne aggódj. - mosolygott végül halványan a fiúra Rowan. - A munka törvénykönyve biztos nem engedi Mr. MACUSA-nak, hogy hasonló módon fenyítse az alkalmazottakat. Bár az is tény, hogy ő alakítja a törvényeket… - kissé megnyugodva pillantott Graves-re, odaszólva neki. - Máskor kérlek szólj, ha ilyet tervezel. Nagyon megijedtem…

A férfi visszalépett hozzájuk, közvetlenül Rowan elé állva.

\- Én sem így terveztem a dolgokat. - mondta egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. Tekintete mélyen, elgondolkodva kutatta a nőét. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg újra megszólalt, olyan halkan, hogy szinte csak Rowan hallotta. - Ti nem kifejezetten egy mugli tárgyat kerestek, hanem valami _mást_. Igazam van, Corbitt?

Rowan zavartan pillantott félre, miközben nyakig vörösödött.

\- Igaz. - vallotta be csendesen. - És ezt te már sejted egy ideje.

Hallgattak. Graves a nő arcát tanulmányozta olvashatatlan kifejezéssel, mögötte Reynard és Neil feszülten pillantottak össze. Rowan nehezen, nagyon nehezen folytatta.

\- Azt hiszem, most én vagyok soron, hogy arra kérjelek, bízz bennem. - mondta végül, viszonozva a férfi tekintetét. - Többet nem fogom elhallgatni előled, csak kérlek, várj még kissé. Időre lenne szükségem, nem sokra.

\- Korábban is elmondhattad volna, ugye tudod? - kérdezte Graves, komoran vonva össze a szemöldökét, de Rowan nem kis meglepettségére nem firtatta tovább a dolgot. Sóhajtott egyet, összefonva maga előtt a karjait. - Bár biztos, hogy nem örültem volna neki különösebben.

Rowan bizonytalanul felnevetett.

\- A munkahelyemen nem tudják, hogy nem csak egy tárgyat keresünk. Szerettem volna, ha a dolog elkerüli az ilyen Gnarlak-félék figyelmét. Félek, hogy a ma este történtek nem maradnak következmények nélkül, egyik témát illetően sem.

Graves bólintott, fejével az utca vége felé biccentve. A kis csapat lassan indult el a gyéren világító lámpák fényében.

\- Még nincs vége mindennek. - jegyezte meg borús hangon. Mindenki rá nézett. - Mindaz, amit ma megtudtunk, döntő jelentőségű. A MACUSA-nak pedig sürgősen lépnie kell, nem hagyhatjuk veszni ezeket a lehetőségeket. A kobold tudja, ki az, aki elárult minket… így vagy úgy, de cselekednünk kell, hogy felfedjük a személyét.

o ~ . ~ o

A férfi csendes léptekkel, vigyázva nyitott be az ingatlan ajtaján. Az ugyan üresnek tűnt, de ő tisztában volt vele, hogy sosem lehet tudni. A lakás nem az övé volt; annak tulajdonosai (magnixek, akiknek halvány sejtelmük sem volt arról, távollétükben mi történik az otthonukban) még bőven munkában lehettek valamelyik hivatalban vagy környékbeli gyárban. A férfi nem először volt itt. Néhány alkalommal már használta a lakásban lévő hatalmas, nyitott kandallót, melyet titokban kötött rá a Hop Hálózatra, anélkül, hogy a MACUSA-nál ez bárkinek feltűnt volna. Mindig csak akkor jött, amikor sürgősen utasításra, tanácsra volt szüksége.

Most pedig a lehető legsürgősebb volt.

Miközben a férfi egy maréknyi port szórt a kandalló frissen meggyújtott tüzébe, mire a lángok élénk zöldre színeződtek, bármilyen feszült is volt, nem tudta megállni, hogy egy halvány vigyor átsuhanjon az arcán. Mindig is jó volt abban, hogy az árnyékok között mozogjon, hogy mást mutasson magából, mint ami valójában volt. Fiatal volt és eszes, de ami a leginkább számított, eltökélt… eltökélt annak érdekében, hogy hűen szolgálja azt az embert, aki megmutatta az életének az igazi értelmét, még néhány évvel ezelőtt, amikor lelkes, zöldfülű újonc alkalmazott volt a MACUSA-nál. Gellert Grindelwald olyan utakra vezette őt, melyekről azelőtt álmodni sem mert, a férfi pedig teljes odaadással segítette őt, hogy egy napon majd beteljesedjen, amit megálmodott. A varázsvilág többsége persze nem szimpatizált vele; azok a szűk látókörű, békeimádó és konfliktuskerülő idióták nem bírták megérteni, nem bírták elfogadni, hogy a nagyságért… a nagyobb jó eléréséért néha kellemetlen akadályokon, zavaró tényezőkön keresztül vezet az út, melyeket egyszerűen el kell söpörni. A tiszteletreméltó, neves varázslók és boszorkányok, még a nagy hatalmú, erős MACUSA is beijedt, inkább szigorú, száraz törvényei mögé bújt, nem is sejtve, hogy ezzel igazából mennyire Grindelwald kezére játszik. Persze ez nem számított túlságosan: a MACUSA napjai meg voltak számlálva. Már csak azokat az apróságokat kellett kiiktatni, amelyek ennek az útjában álltak.

És a férfit _ez_ tette most különösen feszültté.

Érdekes módon mintha számítottak volna a jelentkezésére, mintha vártak volna rá. Ahogy a férfi a kandalló tüzébe hajolt, mely messze elrepítette, egy másik kontinensre, valahova Európába, a túloldalon ott volt _ő_, akit szolgált, akit követett.

Abban az elegáns könyvtárszobában ott Európában Gellert Grindelwald felemelte a fejét, ahogy a kém arca megjelent a tűzben.

\- Nos?

Higgadtan, már-már közönyösen beszélt. _„De nem lesz olyan nyugodt, ha elmondom, mekkora gond van, hogy egy hajszálon függ most minden.”_

\- Fennáll a lehetősége a lelepleződésnek… igencsak fennáll, ha nem teszünk sürgősen valamit. - hadarta a kém. Gyűlölt rossz híreket közölni, s most, hogy ott volt előtte, ideges volt, félt. Pedig Grindelwald sosem büntette meg egyetlen rossz lépéséért, egyetlen hibájáért sem. Hihetetlen karizmája arra tette őt képessé, hogy akik követték, magukat büntessék esetleges ballépéseikért, maguknak okozzák a bűntudattal teli szenvedést azért, hogy csalódást okoztak neki. Elegáns volt… bámulatos.

És most sem látszott rajta a feszültség egyetlen szikrája sem, csupán a tekintetén suhant át alig észlelhető sötét árnyék, ahogy felegyenesedett a székben.

\- A MACUSA?

\- Nem, uram. - rázta a fejét a kém. - Egy pitiáner alvilági bűnöző, egy kobold, Gnarlak. Az egész New York-ot átfésülő információs hálózat dolgozik neki, és valahogy _megtudta_. A MACUSA járt ott… Graves, az aurorparancsnok, és _Corbitt_… a kobold bármikor kitálalhat nekik, és ha elárulja, hogy én vagyok az, akit keresnek…

Gellert Grindelwald felemelte a kezét, egyetlen intésével megakasztva a kém szavát. Végre felállt, odalépett a tűzhöz és lejjebb ereszkedett, hogy tekintetük egy vonalban legyen. A kém hátán borzongás futott végig.

\- Nyugalom, barátom. - suttogta Grindelwald. - A koboldot bízd rám… majd gondoskodom arról, hogy egy szót se merjen kinyögni a kilétedet illetően. Neked más feladatod van, koncentrálj hát arra. Csupán hetekre van szükségünk, addig kell húznod az időt.

A kém még mindig nem volt nyugodt.

\- És Corbitt? - kérdezte, óvatosan ejtve ki a nevet. - Hibáztam vele kapcsolatban. Amikor a MACUSA elrendelte a tégla utáni nyomozást… az utánam való nyomozást… féltem, idő előtt lelepleznek.

\- És ezért nem szerveztél több merényletet. - Grindelwald arca közönyös volt, csupán valószerűtlenül kék szemeiben ült valamiféle töprengő, nosztalgikus csillogás. - Megmondtam neked, hogy felesleges erőfeszítés. Ha eljön az ideje, el fogom küldeni New York-ból, hogy ne legyen ott, amikor megtörténik, amit terveztem.

\- Elküldöd? - a kém egy pillanatig képtelen volt elrejteni döbbenetét. Tudta, milyen eszmét követ Grindelwald, milyen érték számára mindaz, ami a varázsvilág része. Corbittnak azonban mégis egy kicsit más szerepe volt ebben az egészben… és futólag, pusztán halovány sejtelemként átvillant a gondolatain, hogy Gellert Grindelwald most az egyszer nem csak a tiszta mágusvér iránti tiszteletéből rendelkezett így. Mintha védeni akarná a nőt attól, ami nemsokára New York városára lesújt. Óvatosan, bizonytalanul és szinte félve ejtette ki a következő szavakat. - Az a nő már így is nagy fenyegetés. Túl sokat tud, túl közel jár. - megremegett a hangja. - Meg kell halnia. Majd… majd elrendezem és ezúttal nem vallok kudarcot. Túl sokat segít a MACUSA-nak a nyomozásban, ő jött rá, hogy én öltem meg azt a tanút még februárban, ő találta meg az összefüggéseket, és miatta túl közel járnak a mágikus erőhöz… _az obskurushoz_ is.

Grindelwald összevonta a szemöldökét; most először komornak tűnt.

\- Az obskurus az enyém lesz… én fogok rátalálni, én fogom uralni. Én voltam az, aki még a távolból is képes volt értelmezni a jeleket, azonnal tudtam, milyen rendkívüli erő, amikor először megmutatkozott. Csak azt bánom, hogy megölted azt a szemtanút, mielőtt még nekem beszélhetett volna. - körülnézett a teremben, elgondolkozott, majd folytatta, bár inkább csak magának beszélt. - Hetek, napok kérdése és az aurorok rátalálnak erre a helyre. És akkor eljövök New York-ba.

És hamarosan minden meg fog változni. A kém előre, csodálattal hajolt meg mestere diadala előtt.

\- De Corbitt… - kezdte tétován. Grindelwald ráemelte a tekintetét, melyben undor csillant. És ez az undor nem az említett név tulajdonosának szólt, döbbent rá hirtelen a kém.

\- Elhatároztad, hogy megöleted. - mondta Grindelwald csendesen, fagyosan. - Ebben az ügyben azt teszel, amit akarsz. De ne számíts a közreműködésemre, sem a helyeslésemre Rowan Corbitt halálát illetően.

És Gellert Grindelwald elfordult a kandallótól, jelezve, hogy befejezettnek tekinti a beszélgetést. A lángok lobbantak még néhányat, majd kialudtak, sötétbe borítva a könyvtárszobát valahol ott, Európa szívében.


	20. 19. fejezet

**19\. FEJEZET: HIRTELEN DÖNTÉSEK**

Alkalmanként, amikor igazán zaklatott volt, Reynard nem arra emlékezett, hogy mi volt a közvetlen ok, ami kiváltotta, hanem a körülötte zajló apró, teljesen jelentéktelen ingerekre, melyeket elméje évek múltával is olyan pontosan idézett fel, mintha csak épp akkor történtek volna. Kávé illata a levegőben, a pergameneken frissen száradó tintáéval keveredve. Papír zizegése, ahogy Queenie Goldstein az _Amerikai Bájoló_t olvassa. A boszorkány csinos, rikító ruhája és szőke hajfürtjei a félhomályos, komor irodában, ahol a sarokba zsúfolt íróasztal és kávéspult álltak, mely mögött Queenie és ő az idejüket múlatták. És persze a gumicukor-férgek savanykás, megnyugtatóan ismerős íze.

\- Hihetetlen vagy, Reynard. - jegyezte meg Queenie egy mosoly kíséretében és letette a kiolvasott magazint a csészéje mellé. - Szinte mindig valami édességet rágcsálsz és meg sem látszik rajtad. Irigyellek.

\- Ro szerint, ha így folytatom, fiatalon fogok elpatkolni. - Reynard elgondolkodva kapta be az utolsó gumicukrot, aztán felhúzta térdeit a széken és a nyitott zsebórája számlapján kezdte el bámulni a másodpercmutató ütemesen monoton haladását. Queenie felkuncogott a nemtörődöm megjegyzésen.

_ „Hol a nővéred?”_ tudakolta.

_ „Graves irodájában.”_ érkezett a válasz, mire a boszorkány szeme lelkesen felragyogott.

\- Értem, miért reagálsz mindig így, de kétlem, hogy valaha lesz ebből bármi is. - tette hozzá Reynard, látva a Queenie arcára ülő kifejezést. _„Jó, tudjuk, hogy a nővérem kedveli őt.”_ \- Graves-nek tárgyalása van, Rowan pedig azt mondta, meg akarja várni. Úgyhogy ott maradt. Látod?

Felemelte az óráját, melynek megváltozó számlapján, a mutatókon most különböző emberek (nem sok) arcképei voltak láthatóak. Rowan mutatója volt a legnagyobb, és valóban a „munka” feliratú státusz felé mutatott. Reynardnak nem volt kedve megvárni, amíg Graves visszatér, így nővérével úgy döntöttek, addig beiktatnak egy kis pihenőt. Ez már több, mint egy órája történt, és Reynard kezdett kissé unatkozni. Újra és újra átolvasta a Rowannal közös jegyzeteiket, melyeket Queenie-nek is megmutatott. A boszorkány előtt nem voltak titkai.

_ „Átkutattunk öt telepet, egy színházi kelléktárat és majdnem elütött egy metró, hogy a Vakmalac-ban történtekről ne is beszéljek. Sorra fogynak a lehetőségeink, de a kutatásunknak továbbra sincs eredménye.”_ bosszankodott kissé.

\- Ráadásul most már Graves is tudja, hogy mást is keresünk. - mondta ki. - Csak a jóindulatán múlik, mennyi időnk van még.

\- A kobolddal mi a helyzet? - kérdezte halkan Queenie. Reynard megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Azóta semmi, nem adott jelt magáról… Graves eléggé megfenyegette. De biztos, hogy dolgozik a bosszún. - a fiatalember hátradőlt a székén és a jegyzeteket bújta. - Ki kell használnunk, amíg gyorsabbak lehetünk nála. A megoldás biztos, hogy itt lesz. Még két személy volt a listán, csakhogy az ő nevük alatt még a mugli rendőrségi adatok sem jelöltek meg semmiféle raktárt vagy telepet. Sőt, Rowannal anno lenyomoztuk őket, de nem találtunk az örökségükben semmit. És ezzel mind a nyolc név megvan, ellenben a relikvia sehol… hol rontottuk el?

\- Talán csak elsiklott a figyelmetek valami felett. - gondolkodott hangosan Queenie. _„Vagy Gnarlak jobban összekuszálta a dolgokat, mint sejtettétek. Teenie mesélt róla, borzalmas alak.”_ \- Ajjaj…

A boszorkány kicsit rémülten rezzent össze, ahogy egy ismerős, alacsony férfi lépett az irodába.

\- Goldstein! - Abernathy fürge léptekkel sietett oda az íróasztalhoz, rosszallóan csóválva a fejét. - Maga meg miért ül itt cseverészve, miért nem dolgozik? Mr. Carneirus már tíz perce vár a kávéjára.

\- Ó jaj… sajnálom, Mr. Abernathy! - Queenie ijedten pattant fel és látott neki a kávéfőzésnek. - Már megint nem figyeltem.

Reynard érdeklődve fürkészte Abernathy-t, miközben az a kávéfőző mellett toporgott türelmetlenül, pont úgy festve, mintha egyszerre nyelt volna le egy egész zacskónyi Bűvös Bizserét. Abernathy munkája nem csak a vezetők kisegítése volt, hanem az alkalmazottak ellenőrzése is, így gyakran felbukkant különböző osztályokon. _„Nagyon szeretne a főnökök kedvében járni hogy magasabb pozícióba kerülhessen. Igazi talpnyaló.”_ mondta róla Tina Goldstein még a karácsonyi vacsorán. Queenie egy fokkal jobban vélekedett Abernathy-ről, egész kedves fiatalembernek tartotta, bár valószínűleg most nem így gondolhatta. Reynard egész óvatosan kiterjesztette a tudatát, észrevétlenül tekintve bele Abernathy elméjébe. Abernathy szokásához híven teljesen nyughatatlan és fontoskodó volt; ő mindig szinte vibrált, mindig volt valami, ami kiemelten foglalkoztatta. Most például lopva Reynard irányába pislogott, s neki kicsit sem kellett megerőltetnie magát, úgy is tisztán hallotta csalódott gondolatait. _„Ő most nincs itt… Ms. Corbitt nincs itt…”_ Reynard felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben maga elé emelte Queenie magazinját, mintha csak annak tartalmát olvasgatná.

_ „Queenie téved, Graves nem kedveli annyira a nővéremet, mint ez itt, vagy Neil.”_ gondolta magában, miközben a zsebében turkálva talált egy ott felejtett gumicukor-férget és bekapta.

\- Maga legalább javít a mulasztásain, Queenie. - mondta megenyhülve, de nem kevesebb fontoskodással a hangjában Abernathy. - Ellenben a takarító osztályon dolgozó kollegákkal… némelyikre már sokadjára szólok, hogy nem munkaidőben kell böngészni a hirdetéseket az eladó rovatban, de hiába.

Queenie olyan élesen rezzent össze, hogy a frissen főzött kávé kilöttyent a csészealjra, amitől Abernathy rosszallóan vonta fel a szemöldökét, de Queenie-t ezúttal mintha cseppet sem foglalkoztatta volna az újabb hiba.

\- Mindjárt elrendezem… bocsánat, Mr. Abernathy. - szabadkozott izgatottan kapkodva, szinte oda se figyelve.

_ „Reynard… Reynard!”_

_ „Mi a baj, Queenie?”_ vonta össze a szemöldökét Reynard, miközben lopva Abernathy felé pislogott, aki a fejét csóválta. Queenie is odalesett, miközben nagyon úgy tett, mint aki a kávéval foglalatoskodik.

_ „Támadt egy ötletem… jaj, menjen már el!”_

Úgy tűnt, Queenie fohásza meghallgatásra talált. Abernathy még figyelte őt néhány másodpercig, aztán fontoskodva húzta ki magát.

\- Siessen, ha lehet. - mondta, rábámult Reynardra, toporgott egy darabig, mintha kérdezni akarna valamit, aztán mégsem tette, elköszönt és távozott. Queenie azon nyomban lecsapta a kávéscsészét.

\- Na végre!

\- Ez meg mi volt? - Reynard érdeklődve egyenesedett ki a székében, ahogy a boszorkány odalépett hozzá.

\- Hirdetések, Reynard! - hadarta Queenie. _„Tudod, az eladó rovat. Biztos a magnix újságokban is van olyasmi.”_ tartott egy kis szünetet, de Reynard továbbra is értetlenül nézett rá. _„Mondtad, hogy két magnixnél, akiket lenyomoztatok, nem találtatok semmilyen címet vagy telepet, ahova a vállalatból rájuk eső részt tehették volna. Mi van akkor, ha nem akartak bajlódni az egésszel? Ha egyszerűen csak _eladták_ a részüket? Vagy valamennyit belőle.”_

Reynard úgy bámult rá, mintha most verték volna fel a legmélyebb álmából.

\- Queenie, ez… ez csodálatos! - mondta végre szóhoz jutva. - Igazad lehet.

_ „Rowannal ilyesmit nem is vettünk számításba, de valóban. Lehet, hogy a holmit, amit keresünk, egész egyszerűen csak tovább adták és ezért nem volt már azoknál, akiket felkutattunk. Tehát ha tényleg így történt, akkor csak azt kellene majd megtudnunk, merre tovább.”_

\- Köszönöm, Queenie. - ragadta meg lázasan a boszorkány kezét. Queenie lelkesen nézett vissza rá.

\- Járjunk utána!

\- Öhm… tessék? - Reynard döbbenten, kissé lefagyva pislogott. - Mármint… most? Azonnal?

Queenie mosolya kiszélesedett.

\- Miért ne?

Reynard eltátotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Nem, Queenie egészen biztosan nem viccelt, sőt. Reynard hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- De hát…

_ „Te most épp dolgozol.”_

_ „Sebaj, majd kitalálok valamit. Bízd rám.”_ Queenie szeme csak úgy ragyogott. _„Akkor, veled mehetek?”_

\- Hát… - motyogott Reynard. _„Szeretnél velem jönni muglikat faggatni? Ha most valóban megpróbálom, legalább túl leszek rajta, de akkor is borzasztóan kellemetlen lesz, nem szeretek idegenekkel beszélni.”_

_ „Persze, hogy szeretnélek elkísérni. Ha szabad. Hirtelen ötlet, tudom, de most nem szabad hagyni elveszni.”_ Queenie elszánt fürgeséggel kapta fel a retiküljét. Reynard elképedve bámulta. _„Egek, de izgatott vagyok! Nem szoktam magnixekkel találkozni.”_

Reynard megadóan sóhajtott egyet.

_ „Rendben van…”_

\- Remek! Na gyere, keressük meg Abernathy-t, hogy kikérhessem magamat.

A kávéról tökéletesen megfeledkezett. Reynard vetett még egy ideges pillantást az asztalon hagyott tálcára, majd beletörődve hagyta, hogy Queenie kihúzza őt az irodából.

\- Hogy fogod megoldani, hogy eljöhess? És Rowan? - kapott észbe, ahogy a MACUSA főcsarnoka felé siettek, amerre Abernathy távozott nem olyan rég. Sajnálkozva csóválta meg a fejét. - Azt mondta, ő mindenképpen meg akarja várni Graves-t.

\- Oh. De Mr. Graves tárgyalása még legalább két óra. - sóhajtott Queenie. - Addigra bőven besötétedik.

\- Szerinted haragudni fog, ha nélküle elmegyünk? - Reynard tétovázva nézett hol Queenie-re, hol a padlóra. _„Úgy értem, ez csak egy bosszantó mellékvágány. Talán el tudom intézni én is, így egyszerűbb.”_

Queenie szélesen rámosolygott.

\- Akkor meg nyomás, Reynard. Ha végeztünk, örülni fog a hírnek, most gyere! El kell kapnunk Abernathy-t.

Még az ügyosztályon, a lift előtt sikerült utolérniük. Abernathy meglepetten fordult hátra, ahogy meghallotta lépteiket a folyosón.

\- Queenie?

Reynard összerezzent, ahogy a boszorkány erősebben megkapaszkodott a karjában.

_ „Mire készülsz?”_

\- Mr. Abernathy… - mondta elhaló hangon Queenie, alaposan ránehezedve Reynardra, aki semmit sem értett az egészből. - Elnézést, de nem érzem jól magam…

Reynard összerezzent és rámeredt, mire a boszorkány észrevétlenül a lábára lépett.

_ „Kérlek, ne leplezz le.”_

_ „De Queenie…”_

_ „Psszt!”_

\- Nem érzi jól magát? - pislogott nagyokat Abernathy, alaposan végigmérve a boszorkányt. Queenie az ajkába harapott és megingott egy kissé. - De hát… az előbb még remekül volt.

\- Szerintem ez hirtelen jött. Nagyon rosszul vagyok. - nyögte Queenie. Abernathy tanácstalanul toporgott. - Félek, így nem tudok tovább dolgozni.

Reynard végre észbe kapott.

\- Majd én hazakísérem őt. - jelentette ki. Abernathy most ránézett, mire magabiztosabban kihúzta magát. - Így jó lesz?

\- Hát… - Abernathy habozott egy darabig, kettejük között járatva a tekintetét. Végül legyintett egyet. - Rendben, menjen haza, Queenie. Ha nincs jól, úgysem tarthatom itt, csak hát… ilyen hirtelen…

A boszorkány halványan elmosolyodott.

_ „Köszönöm, Reynard. Pont erre gondoltam.”_

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Abernathy. - mondta halkan, továbbra is tökéletesen játszva a rosszullétet. Reynard elgondolkozott kissé.

\- Megtenné, hogy szól a nővéremnek, hogy elmentem? - fordult Abernathy-hez. - Mr. Graves irodájában vár. Ha végeztem, visszajövök, de ha addig is keresne, tudja merre vagyok.

_ „Tessék, szereztem neki lehetőséget.” _gondolta egy gyors fintor kíséretében._ „Rowan ezért még mérges lesz rám.”_

Abernathy egy darabig fürkészte őt, majd lassan bólintott.

\- Rendben van. - máris kissé lelkesebb volt az arca. - Szólok neki.

\- Lekötelez. - biccentett Reynard, aztán hagyta, hogy Queenie magával húzza. Ahogy a lift ajtaja becsukódott mögöttük, felsóhajtott.

\- Máskor előre közöld, ha ilyen terved van.

\- A lényeg, hogy szabadok vagyunk, mehetünk nyomozni. - Queenie szélesen elmosolyodott. - Jól csináltad, Reynard.

_ „Rowan a jó színész, nem én.”_ Reynard megcsóválta a fejét, aztán aggódva fürkészte Queenie arcát. _„De te még mindig nagyon kapaszkodsz belém… biztos, hogy jól érzed magad?”_

Queenie felnevetett.

_ „Reynard drágám, téged néha olyan könnyű megtéveszteni.”_

o ~ . ~ o

A mágikus tevékenységmérő mutatója ütemes lassúsággal ingázott az „ismeretlen mágikus jelenség” mezője előtt. Rowan Corbitt unottan dőlt hátra Percival Graves székében, kinyitva, majd becsukva a már rég kiolvasott könyvét. Graves már nagyon hosszú ideje volt távol; azonnali, sürgős tárgyalás a Miniszterrel valami fontos ügy címén. Rowan a férfi asztalán lévő példás rendet bámulta (az eltelt idő alatt már végigtanulmányozta az irodában lévő számtalan különleges tárgyat, befejezte a jelentését és átnézte a vázlatait, sőt, Graves hirtelen távozása után még el is pakolta az otthagyott papírokat és eltüntette a kiürült kávéscsészéket), miközben magában nem túl kedves jelzőkkel illette Seraphina Picquery-t, amiért megzavarta a dolgukat. Reynard persze nem akart addig az irodában várni, amíg Graves visszatér, ő rögtön meglógott Queenie-hez. Azóta eltelt már néhány óra. Rowan épp felvetette magában, hogy kiugrik egy melange-ért és némi süteményért a Sparkbucks-ba, amikor végre történt valami és kopogtattak az iroda ajtaján.

Abernathy volt az. A fiatalember kissé lámpalázasan nézett Rowanra, ahogy a nő kinyitotta az ajtót, bár úgy tűnt, nem lepi meg különösebben, hogy nem a főnökével találja szembe magát. Elvégre Abernathy mindenhol jelen volt a MACUSA-nál.

\- Mr. Graves nincs itt. - mondta azért Rowan, nekidőlve az ajtókeretnek, próbálva elengedni a tényt, hogy Abernathy olyan zavarba ejtően bámulja. - A Miniszterasszonnyal tárgyal.

A fiatalember bámult még egy darabig, aztán észbekapott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem is hozzá jöttem. Magának hoztam üzenetet. Meg… meg van még más is.

Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán biccentett.

\- Rendben. - beengedte a férfit és becsukta az ajtót. Abernathy rendkívül idegesnek tűnt, még a szokottnál is jobban vibrált. Rowan összefonta a karjait maga előtt és kérdőn nézett rá. - Nos, mi történt?

\- Először is, a fivére üzent. El kellett mennie, a barátnője… mármint Ms. Goldstein rosszul lett és ő hazakíséri. Én engedtem el őket, siet vissza, ahogy tud. - hadarta Abernathy, aztán megakadt a mondanivalójával, szemmel láthatóan habozott. Rowan türelmetlenül biccentett.

\- Értem. És mi van még?

\- Hát… nem tudom… - Abernathy tétovázva sandított Rowanra, aki közelebb lépett hozzá. Végül megadóan sóhajtott. - Na jó. Végül is, ez nem a MACUSA-ra tartozik, csak furcsa, nyugtalanító.

\- Mi? - faggatta Rowan. Abernathy egy kicsi, összetekert pergament vett elő és nyújtott át neki.

\- Nem tudom, hogy jutott ide, a munkatársak találták a belső üzenetváltó rendszerben. Magának küldték.

Rowan meglepetten vette át a papírt, gyors mozdulattal kisimítva azt. Azon számára ismeretlen, fekete tintával írt szöveg virított; a nő izgatottan meredt rá.

** _Talán rosszul indult kettőnk első találkozása. Ha tudni akarod, ki az áruló a MACUSA falain belül, légy este fél kilenckor abban a brooklyn-i raktárban, ahol először kerested a kincset, amely mindkettőnket annyira érdekel. Egyedül. A történtek után a MACUSA-val nem tárgyalok, de veled még megegyezhetünk. Gnarlak_ **

** **

Rowan még kétszer elolvasta az üzenetet, maga elé tartva a papírt, hogy annak tartalmát Abernathy ne lássa. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire felpillantott, arcán a döbbenet és az izgatottság vegyes érzésével. Abernathy várakozó kíváncsisággal figyelte őt.

\- Ez… - motyogta a nő.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogyan csempészhették be ezt az üzenetet… - Abernathy idegesen toporgott. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nyugalom. Elvégre Gnarlakról van szó, ő küldte. Az a kobold mindent tud. - dünnyögte, tenyerébe gyűrve az üzenetet. Annak tartalma ott visszhangzott a fejében, nem hagyva nyugodni őt. Újra és újra átismételte az olvasottakat, szinte teljesen megfeledkezve Abernathy jelenlétéről. Ha Gnarlak valóban hajlandó lenne információkat adni… Úgy érezte, egy ötlet kezd lassan megfogalmazódni a fejében, egy meglehetősen piszkáló, hirtelen ötlet.

\- Mr. Graves nagyon nem fog örülni ennek. - sóhajtott Abernathy. - A biztonsági rendszerünk…

\- Talán nem is kell tudnia arról, hogy ez az üzenet bekerült a MACUSA-hoz. - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Rowan és kihúzta magát. - Ha most elmegyek és utána járok…

\- Minek? - faggatta Abernathy, de Rowan megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nem lényeges. - mondta, kifelé tessékelve a fiatalembert. - El kell majd mennem, mindössze ennyi. Köszönöm az üzeneteket.

Azzal mielőtt Abernathy bármit reagálhatott volna, becsukta az iroda ajtaját, kizárva őt. Miután a fiatalember már nem láthatta, gondterhelten dőlt neki a falnak, hátravetve a fejét.

Nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Ökölbe szorított kezében még mindig az összegyűrt üzenetet szorongatta, a gondolatok vadul kergették egymást a fejében. Tartott Gnarlaktól… ugyanakkor a kobold tudta, ki az, akit ők hónapok óta kerestek, aki árt a MACUSA-nak. Ha Gnarlak valóban hajlik valamiféle egyezségre, ha valahogy _tényleg_ sikerülhet kiszednie belőle ezt… Feszülten sóhajtott egyet, előre lendülve, körbe-körbejárva az irodában, az óra felé pislogva. Harminc perce volt, Gnarlak harminc perc múlva várni fogja őt, ha végül elmegy. Reynardnak nem tudott szólni, fivérének dolga akadt, a kobold pedig világosan kikötötte, hogy az üzenete neki, Rowannak szól, nem a MACUSA-nak. Ráadásul ha valamiben, Rowan abban biztos volt, hogy Graves nem egyezne bele a dologba, nem engedné el őt. A hajába túrt, bosszúsan fújta ki a levegőt. Szorította az idő, nem akarta elszalasztani a lehetőséget, ami adódott, amiről tudta, hogy egyedül is képes lenne megoldani.

Végül döntésre jutott.

Gyors léptekkel sietett oda Graves asztalához, táskájából elővéve az _irodát_, a megbűvölt képet, melyet az irattartónak támasztott, hozzátűzve az összegyűrt üzenetet. Most, hogy összegezte gondolatait, elsősorban nem is Graves-től tartott, hanem attól a személytől, az aurortól, aki Graves parancsára folyamatosan megfigyelte őt, amikor a férfi nem ért rá: Neil Cleveland-tól. A fiú most is a közelében kódorgott valahol és Rowan tudta, hogy ha elhagyja az irodát, azonnal a nyomába szegődik. _„Illetve…”_ morfondírozott magában, _„Attól függ, hogyan hagyom el az irodát.”_ Tudta, hogy mindenek előtt le kell ráznia Neilt, ehhez pedig már meg is volt a hirtelen jött terve, noha meglehetősen zavarba ejtő.

Rowan metamorf-mágusként számtalan előnyét tapasztalta már annak, ha valaki képes arra, hogy tetszés szerint változtassa a külsejét. Sokszor vette hasznát ennek a képességének, ráadásul az évek során kiválóan beletanult abba, hogy szükség esetén megjátssza magát, képes legyen eljátszani más személyeket. Most mégis elpirult kissé, ahogy a sebtében odavarázsolt tükör előtt lassan átalakult, pedig nem kellett különösebben megerőltetnie magát, pontosan a fejében volt minden egyes részlet: magasabb lett, erőteljesebb testalkatú, haja rövidre zsugorodott és besötétedett, vonásai szigorúvá, tiszteletet parancsolóvá váltak… csillogó zöld szemei pedig ismerős mélybarnává színeződtek, s végül az a tekintet nézett vissza rá, amelyet annyira szeretett, amikor őt figyelte…

Percival Graves valóban _nagyon_ jóképű férfi volt, és ettől a gondolattól Rowan ismételten elvörösödött, ami igazán furcsán festett ideiglenesen átvett külsején. Zavartan kapta el a tekintetét a tükörképéről.

\- Merlin, valaki szórjon rám rontást vagy nem tudom. - motyogta lámpalázasan, ahogy az ajtó felé indult. Most már nem volt választása, és már csak az hiányzott volna, hogy az igazi Percival Graves belépjen és szembetalálja magát a hasonmásával. Egy pillanatra még visszafordult, mintha tétovázna, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, erőt vett magán és kilépett.

_ „Szóval ilyen lehet a MACUSA fejének lenni.”_ gondolta, ahogy lassan végigsétált a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság ügyosztályán. Véleménye szerint egyáltalán nem hozta Graves nyugodtan határozott, főnökös kisugárzását (ráadásul még mindig pirult kissé), a Minisztérium munkatársai viszont még így is tiszteletteljesen köszöntek neki és kitértek az útjából. _„Merlin, ennek az embernek aztán van megjelenése…”_

Neilt a lift közelében találta, ahogy arra előre számított. A fiatal auror látszólag egy MACUSA dokumentum tartalmába mélyedt és látványosan összerezzent, amikor Rowan hirtelen megjelent előtte.

\- Mr. Graves, uram! - nagy igyekezetében a papírokat is kiejtette a kezéből, megsemmisült zavarral hajolt le, hogy összekapkodja őket. Rowan igyekezett felvenni a szigorú, csak Neilnek tartogatott Graves-arckifejezést.

\- Mr. Cleveland. Kérem jöjjön velem. - szólt rá a fiúra. Együtt szálltak be a liftbe, és ahogy az elindult a MACUSA főcsarnoka felé, rögtön rátért a mondandójára, próbálva utánozni Graves hivatalosan lényegre törő, komoly stílusát. - Van egy feladatom a maga számára. Ms. Corbitt jelenleg az irodámban tartózkodik, egy elvarázsolt képben, s kifejezett kérésemre nem is fog mozdulni onnan, amíg vissza nem térek. Ha mégis másképp lenne, arról maga úgyis értesül azonnal, ugyanis a bejáratnál lesz dolga, és másfele nem lehet elhagyni a Woolworth Building-et.

\- Igenis, uram. - vágta rá azonnal Neil, Rowan pedig hálát adott magában, hogy a fiú ily mértékben, habozás nélkül követi Graves parancsait. Kicsit meg is sajnálta őt; tudta, hogy ha utólag kiderül, mit tett, azért Neilt fogják majd elővenni. Ahogy lassan leértek a főcsarnokba és kiléptek a liftből, megtorpant, szigorúan nézve a fiatal aurorra.

\- Azt szeretném, ha megvárná itt Ms. Corbitt fivérét és tájékoztatná őt a nővére hollétéről. Ha én addig vissza nem érnék. Ha bármi kérdése lenne, keresse Abernathy-t, ő is tud a dologról. - mondta. - Mr. Corbitt valamilyen fontos ügyben távozott, melynek részleteit haladéktalanul közölnie kell majd. Értette, Cleveland?

Neil szaporán bólogatott, mire Rowan megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott magában. Remélte, ha Reynard majd visszatér, érteni fogja a dolgot és az irodába érve megtalálja a hátrahagyott üzenetét. _„Üzenhettem volna neki a medálon is.”_ futott át a fején, aztán elvetette az ötletet. Reynard hirtelen távozott Queenie-vel… azonnal tudta, hogy ha Abernathy el is hitte a rosszullétes mesét, öccsének valami különleges ötlete támadhatott, amit csupán így próbált leplezni, ő pedig nem akarta megzavarni ebben. Most mindkettejüknek megvolt a maga dolga.

\- Minden jót, Cleveland. Ne szúrja el. - biccentett, majd Graves elegáns kabátját meglebbentve határozott léptekkel, arcán halvány, elégedett félmosollyal kisétált az épületből.

o ~ . ~ o

\- Ilyet soha többet.

Reynard bosszúsan szorongatta kezében a jegyzetkönyvét, fáradtan nekidőlve egy épület falának (a kabátja nyomban csupa kosz lett), amint kellően eltávolodtak a széles, csendes utcában álló hatalmas háztól. Queenie izgatottan lépett közelebb hozzá.

\- Sikerrel jártál? - faggatta. Reynard fáradtan nézett rá, majd lassan elmosolyodva bólintott.

_ „Képzeld, megvan a nyom! Megtaláltam! Igazad volt… de úgy megszenvedtem érte, mint egy összecsomózott lábú plimpi az úszással. Azt mondtam, műgyűjtő vagyok, aki régiségeket vásárol fel. És képzeld, erre végigvezettek az _egész_ házon… és mennyit beszéltek… és folyamatosan kérdezgettek. Utálok beszélgetni. És még alkohollal is megkínáltak, kész rémálom.”_

Queenie kuncogott.

\- Ilyenek az emberek, drágám. Úgy átlagban. - mosolygott. _„Na de mit találtál?”_

_ „A fickó rögtön a felosztás után túladott az örökségén.”_ mesélte Reynard. _„Végül csak sikerült kihámoznom a fejéből, ki vette meg, hova vitte, de mire sikerült… Az a sok beszéd borzasztóan összezavart. De, most itt van nálam a cím!” _emelte fel a füzetét büszke mosollyal. _„Queenie, a kincs, amit keresünk, szinte biztos, hogy itt lesz! Ha ezt elmesélem Ro-nak…”_

_ „Reynard, ez csodálatos!”_ szökdécselt fel lelkesen Queenie. Reynard zavartan elmosolyodott.

\- Korábban is gondolhattunk volna ilyesmire. - jegyezte meg, elgondolkodva nézve a távolba, ahol Manhattan tornyainak fénye lassan kirajzolódott a városra leszálló esti sötétségben. - Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél, Queenie.

\- Örülök, hogy végre valami izgalmasabb is történt velem, mint a mindennapos felszolgálás. - vont vállat a boszorkány. _„Kár, hogy a házba nem mehettem be… biztos jó sok gondolatot hallhattam volna, és azt is láthattam volna, hogyan él egy magnix.”_

_ „Nem lett volna jó, ha bajba kerülsz.”_ rázta a fejét Reynard. _„Az itteni törvények szerint te nem kerülhetsz kapcsolatba varázstalanokkal.”_

\- Igaz… - sóhajtott Queenie, miközben belékarolt. - Egek, hogy elszaladt az idő, már besötétedett. Remélem, a nővéred nem aggódik miattad.

\- Remélhetőleg megkapta az üzenetemet. - Reynard tűnődve nézett maga elé. - Kétlem, hogy bármi gond lenne.

o ~ . ~ o

Teljesen észrevétlenül bukkant fel az egyik lámpaoszlop takarásában. A környék pont olyan volt, amilyennek emlékezett rá: széles, az esti órákban már néptelen, macskaköves út, egyik oldalán a lelakott épülettömbökkel, másikon a kevésbé hívogató irodákkal és telepekkel, és persze a mindenhol fellelhető piszokkal és szeméttel. Rowan sóhajtott egy aprót, ahogy vonásai lassan visszaalakultak a sajátjaivá, majd egy pálcaintéssel visszaváltoztatta az öltözetét is és óvatosan körülnézett. Egy pillanatra összerezzent, ahogy tompán felmorajlott az ég (talán vihar közeledett? felnézve látta a szürke fellegeket), aztán kihúzta magát és lassan, oldala mellé eresztett kezében a pálcájával elindult.

Furdalta a lelkiismerete. Tudta, hogy óriási kihágást követett el azzal, hogy elhagyta a MACUSA-t, lerázva a védelmével megbízott aurort, hazudva neki. Neil Cleveland több volt számára, mint megfigyelő, munkatárs… Neil barát volt, akit becsapott, pedig tudta, hogy keményen előveszik majd ezért. És Graves… eljátszotta a férfi bizalmát is, ez pedig rosszabbul esett neki, mint képzelte. Gnarlak profi játékos volt, máris fájdalmas választás elé állította, amikor kikötötte, hogy hagyja ki a dologból a MACUSA-t: ahhoz hogy lehetőség szerint egyezségre jussanak, ravaszul a széthúzás felé manipulálta őt. _„Ha vége lesz ennek, _végre_ vége, talán megértik, talán el tudom mondani nekik, miért kellett így lennie.”_ gondolta Rowan _„Ezt most csak én tudom megoldani. Talán Neilt is meg tudom majd menteni a komolyabb felelősségre vonástól. És elmondani Graves-nek, hogy…”_ megrázta a fejét, elhallgattatva a gondolatait. Az, hogy a végére járjon annak, ki az a rég keresett tégla a MACUSA-nál, mindennél fontosabb volt és bőven megért ennyit.

Pontosan emlékezett az épületre, arra a lezárt irodára és a hozzá tartozó raktárra, ahol ő, Reynard és Graves először keresték a relikviát, melynek megszerzéséért az ikrek egészen New York-ig utaztak. Rowan óvatosan emelte feljebb a pálcáját, ahogy az ajtóhoz ért, és fülelt. Semmi hangot, semmi mozgást nem tapasztalt odabentről, az épület sötét volt, elhagyatott és néma, és kicsit, egészen kicsit hátborzongató. Rowan az ajkába harapott, szabad kezét a kilincsre téve, figyelve, ahogy ujjai enyhén remegnek. A világért sem vallotta volna be, de _félt_, a hirtelen, semmiből érkező félelem lassú alattomossággal kúszott fel a gerincén, és a nő majd’ kiugrott a bőréből ijedtében, amikor egy hideg, nedves esőcsepp hirtelen a vállára csöppent. Határozott tenni akarása most először cserben hagyta őt, hiányát a leplezni próbált félelem mellett harag töltötte ki. Rowan dühösen szegte fel a fejét, magában össze-vissza átkozva Gnarlakot a pocsék helyválasztásért, majd egy néma varázslattal felnyitotta a zárat és makacsul belépett az ajtón.

Odabenn sötét és kihaltság fogadta. A padló csendesen nyikorgott a talpa alatt, ahogy tett néhány lépést, majd megtorpant egy pillanatra, habozott. Pálcáját maga elé szegezve elmotyogta a _Lumos_ varázsige egy bonyolultabb, különleges változatát, ami olyan lángot gyújtott számára, melyet csak ő látott, csak neki világított. Úgy tűnt, rajta kívül még senki sincs az épületben. Körülötte nem mozdult semmi és nagyon úgy festett, hogy azóta, hogy ők legutóbb itt jártak, más nem is fordult meg erre. A földön még mindig ott voltak annak a bútornak a darabjai, amely az akkori rövid harc során darabokra tört, valamint a felborult ládák, egy kitört ablak üvegdarabjai. Rowan összébb húzta magát, vadul dobogó szívvel forgott körbe. Sehol senki, ő pedig kezdte megbánni, hogy eljött. Valami egyre erősödő balsejtelem, rossz érzés kerítette a hatalmába, amire előre számíthatott volna, ha átgondoltabban cselekszik, ha nem rohan azonnal, ahogy azt tegye, amit pont akartak tőle, hogy megtegyen… Rémülten ugrott hátra, ahogy valami neszt hallott a raktár másik vége felől. Olyan erősen szorongatta a pálcáját, hogy leplezni tudja kezének remegését, ugyanis ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, hogy szó sem volt semmiféle egyezségről, hogy az egész nem volt több, mint egy csapda, amelybe ostoba módon, vakon és önként sétált bele.

Elkésett.

Először fel sem fogta igazán, pontosan mi történt. Valami nagy erővel csapódott a mellkasának, ledöntve őt a lábáról. Tompa fájdalom lüktetett a testében, ahogy kissé kábán próbált feltápászkodni, de egyszerűen _képtelen_ volt rá. Valamiféle láthatatlan erő nehezedett rá, megakadályozva, hogy mozoghasson, leszögezve őt. Pálcája néhány méterre elgurult tőle a földön, bosszantóan közel volt, de nem tudta elérni, és nélküle védtelen volt, magatehetetlen, kiszolgáltatott. Dühödt kétségbeeséssel próbált szabadulni az őt fogva tartó varázslatból.

\- Nyugalom, Corbitt. Nem fog menni.

Rowan abbahagyta a hiábavaló küzdelmet, megdermedve az ismerős hang hallatán. A félhomályból egy alak lépett ki, lángot gyújtva pálcája végén, amely megvilágította őt és valamivel hátrébb álló társait. Rowan felismerte őt; évekkel ezelőtt sokszor látta, s megjelenése pillanatok alatt megértetett vele mindent. Legszívesebben ordított volna magával az ostobaságáért, hogy ennyire hagyta megtéveszteni, befolyásolni magát és nem látott át a nyilvánvalón.

\- MacDuff. - mondta végül szárazon, próbálva leplezni félelmét, amelyet a férfi megjelenése váltott ki belőle. - Látom, még mindig ugyanazt az ízléstelen sapkát hordod. Európában is öhm… _szembetűnő_ volt, de itt, New York-ban ez már egyenesen szánalomra méltó.

\- Rowan Corbitt. Igazán örülök a viszontlátásnak. - a MacDuff nevű férfi barátságtalan arcán elégedett mosoly terült el, ahogy végigmérte őt. Odakinn egy villám fénye villant, az érkező eső komoran kezdte püfölni a tetőt, az ablakokat. - Csodálom, hogy még mindig olyan éles a nyelved, mint régen, még ebben a helyzetben is. Ahhoz képest, amilyen okos vagy, elég könnyen sétáltál bele a csapdába.

\- Szóval igazából ti voltatok. Még mindig nem tettétek túl magatokat azon, hogy nem köt többé hozzá a hűség, igaz? - Rowan igyekezett a lehető legnagyobb megvetéssel végignézni a társaságon. MacDuffon kívül négyen, talán öten lehettek még ott; túl sokan, hogy elbírjon velük, döbbent rá, még akkor is, ha nem veszik el a pálcáját, ha felkészültebb és jobban figyel… - A barátaidnak nem mutatsz be? Nem rémlik, hogy ők Gellert bandájában lettek volna régen, de az is lehet, hogy nem voltak olyan fontos emberek, hogy a szeme elé kerüljenek. Vagy ők csupán újabb olyan személyek, akik kénytelenek megtűrni téged, amíg elvégzitek a közösen kapott munkát?

MacDuff megcsóválta a fejét, közelebb lépve hozzá. Rowan ismételten megpróbált szabadulni, mire érezte, hogy a mágikus szorítás erősödik rajta.

\- Meglep, hogy még van kedved sértegetni, szépségem. Amikor legutóbb találkoztunk, még egy oldalon álltunk. - MacDuff tűnődve méregette őt, arcán elégedett mosoly játszott. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire örömömre szolgált, amikor az itteni barátunk pont engem kért meg arra, hogy tegyek neki egy kis szívességet és fogjalak el. Pontosabban… az eredeti parancs nem ez volt, de azért van egy-két terv a fejemben téged illetően.

Rowan összeszorította a száját és dühösen állta a férfi tekintetét.

\- Nos. Akkor talán kezdjük is.

\- Nem félek tőled, MacDuff. - mondta csendesen Rowan. A férfi elvigyorodott.

\- Hát persze. Még. - bólintott és rászegezte a pálcáját. - _Crucio_!

o ~ . ~ o

A lift finom zökkenéssel érkezett meg a MACUSA főcsarnokába. Ahogy kinyílt az ajtaja, Percival Graves kimért léptekkel indult el a kijárat irányába. Ez a délután is egyike volt azoknak, amikor elhúzódott az összehívott tárgyalás; odakinn már besötétedhetett és Graves komoran vonta össze a szemöldökét arra a gondolatra, hogy Corbitt mióta várhat rá az irodájában. A nő ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy megvárja őt, Graves pedig úgy vélte, ennyi idő elteltével nem árt, ha tesz egy kitérőt a Sparkbucks-ba, hogy némi kávéval térjen vissza. A MACUSA-nál nem készítettek túl jó melange-ot. Gondolataiba merülve vágott át a csarnokon, szinte észre sem véve Neil Cleveland-et, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt rá, mintha kísértetet látna.

\- Mr. Graves…

\- Mondja, Cleveland. - biccentett meg sem állva, komoly oldalpillantást vetve a fiatal aurorra. Neil majdnem megbotlott, ahogy megpróbált felzárkózni mellé.

\- De főnök… hogyan…? - dadogta. Graves bosszankodva torpant meg, szigorúan nézve rá.

\- Ne habogjon, Cleveland. - szólt rá. - Ha mondanivalója van, rajta. Mit szeretne?

\- Maga… de hát maga… - Neil tátogott egy darabig, aztán végre kibökte. - _Maga alig húsz perce sétált ki az épületből_ és azóta nem láttam visszajönni, pedig itt figyelek, ahogy kérte.

Graves értetlenül mérte őt végig.

\- Cleveland, mégis miről beszél? A Miniszterasszonnyal volt tárgyalásom eddig. Ne viselkedjen úgy, mint akire konfúziós bűbájt szórtak, auror létére.

\- De hát… - a fiú teljesen összezavarodott. - Uram, hiszen maga adott parancsot, hogy… Te jó ég, Merlin nevére! - sápadt el és egész testében remegni kezdett. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire újra meg bírt szólalni. - Uram… Mr. Graves, _nagyon nagy_ baj van!

Graves csupán néhány pillanattal később jött rá, mint ő.

\- A pokolba is! - csattant fel olyan indulattal, hogy a közelben lévők rémülten rezzentek össze. A férfi lehalkította kissé a hangját, de az ettől függetlenül nem lett kevésbé ijesztő, sőt. Így még fenyegetőbb volt. - Cleveland, _hol van Ms. Corbitt_?

Neil megsemmisülten támaszkodott az egyik oszlopnak, olyan arcot vágva, mint aki legszívesebben elsüllyedne, vagy ha ez nem történik meg, akkor pillanatokon belül elájul. Graves tekintete szinte keresztüldöfte őt. Még sosem látta a főnökét ilyennek; úgy állt ott, mint a nyers, testet öltött mágia, amely bármelyik pillanatban előtörhet és pusztíthat. Az arca elsötétült, fenyegetővé vált, de Neil valami másnak az árnyékát is észrevette rajta: az aggodalomét.

\- Cleveland, magának vége. - mondta Graves csendesen. - Corbitt nem tett volna ilyet, ha nincs rá komoly oka, és az a komoly ok biztos, hogy veszélybe sodorja őt… Pont emiatt adtam parancsba, hogy ne tévessze szem elől! Hogy hagyhatta, hogy lerázza magát?

\- Én… én nem is sejtettem, hogy ő az… annyira hitelesen játszotta magát… Azt mondta, a maga irodájában van egy kép, vagy micsoda, és hogy ő ott van, és hogy Abernathy tudja… - nyögte Neil. Borzalmasan érezte magát, Graves viszont azonnal felkapta a fejét.

\- Abernathy!

Az említett (aki épp az egyik információs pultnál fontoskodott) összerezzent főnöke éles hangjára és nagy igyekezettel sietett oda hozzájuk.

\- Igen, Mr. Craves?

\- Ms. Corbitt… - Graves lassan fújta ki a levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon kissé. - Mit mondott magának? Mi történt, ami miatt elment, mi ez az egész?

Abernathy elvörösödött, zavartan meredt a főnökére.

\- Mr. Graves, igazán sajnálom. - mondta, miközben kérdő, valamennyire barátságtalan pillantást vetett Neilre. Látszott rajta, hogy borzasztóan kellemetlenül érzi magát és nem szívesen beszél. - Az a helyzet, hogy Ms. Corbitt… nos, rendkívül furcsán viselkedett. Kapott valamilyen üzenetet, valami koboldról beszélt. Nem tudom, hogy jutott az a papír a rendszerünkbe, ennek próbáltam utána járni éppen. Ms. Corbitt nekem nem mondott többet, miután elolvasta, azt mondta, el kell mennie.

Graves feszült tekintettel mérte őt végig.

\- Azt mondja, valamilyen üzenetet kapott és ezért ment el? - kapkodta a fejét, a keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy bosszús, haragos aggodalommal, inkább csak magának folytatta. - Merlinre, hogy lehet ilyen felelőtlen?

Sóhajtott egyet, idegesen megmasszírozva a halántékát, majd hirtelen lendülettel, határozott léptekkel indult el, akár egy feltartóztathatatlan, fenyegető hurrikán, maga mögött hagyva az értetlenül toporgó Abernathy-t és a halottsápadt Neilt.

\- Uram… mire készül?

Graves hátra se nézett; komor elszántsággal vonta össze a szemöldökét, miközben egyik keze a varázspálcája markolatára csúszott.

\- Utána megyek.


	21. 20. fejezet

**20\. FEJEZET: MENEDÉK**

Percival Graves igencsak ritkán veszítette el a higgadtságát. Ha ez mégis megtörtént, széles beosztotti köre kivétel nélkül és nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem tanácsos az útjába kerülni.

A férfi hosszú kabátja vadul lobogott utána, ahogy a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság szintjére érve lesietett a főfolyosóhoz kapcsolódó lépcsőn (a fokokat azért még mindig egyesével szedte), és az arcán ülő komor kifejezés bőven okot adott arra, hogy a minisztériumi dolgozók rémülten rebbenjenek el előle. Graves az irodájához érve lendületesen vágta ki az ajtót és az asztalához viharzott. Megkönnyebbülésére ott volt, amiért jött: egy fénykép méretű festmény, amelyet az irattartójához támasztottak. A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette a mellé tűzött, gyűrött pergamendarabot. Csupán néhány másodpercet adott magának, amíg átfutotta a rá írtakat, ami után ökölbe szoruló kezébe gyűrte a papírt, majd immár még elszántabb tekintettel, habozás nélkül hármat kopogott a kép bal sarkában lévő ajtón - és a következő pillanatban eltűnt.

A Corbitt ikrek irodájában csend uralkodott, Graves hirtelen megjelenésére nem reagált senki. A férfi sebes léptekkel járt körbe.

\- Corbitt!

Nem kapott választ, és tudta is jól, hogy hiába jött. Idegesen, aggódva csóválta meg a fejét, még egyszer körbefuttatva tekintetét a teremben, mintha csak ellenőrizni akarná, hogy valóban nem igaz, amiben reménykedett és rajta kívül senki sincs az ikrek különleges irodájában. Magában elfojtott egy komolyabb szitokszót és lendületesen indult kifelé, amikor valami hirtelen élesen mozdult a látótere legszélén. Szél csapott felé, és ahogy villámgyorsan, felemelt pálcával megfordult, szembetalálta magát a perzsa mintás szőnyeggel, amely ott lebegett a levegőben, akár egy hatalmas, fodrozódó varázslat. Graves vállai lejjebb ereszkedtek, megcsóválta a fejét, és több figyelmet nem is szentelve a szőnyegnek fordult ismét a kijárat felé.

Ali azonban nem hagyta magát. Egyetlen lendülettel a férfi elé lebbent, eltakarva előle a képből kivezető utat. Graves bosszúsan mordult fel.

\- Tudom, hogy hívatlanul jöttem, de most félre. - legyintette odébb határozottan, de a szőnyeg nem ment el, csupán felháborodottan lebbent egyet, nagyon is imitálva egy közérthető, kifejezetten sértő jelzésű mozdulatot. Graves arca olvashatatlan volt, tekintete ellenben ijesztő módon sötétült el. - Ne hátráltasd a MACUSA munkáját.

Úgy tűnt, Ali magasról tesz mindenfajta tekintélyre és MACUSA-ügyre, mindemellett pedig a Graves iránti ellenszenvét is félreérthetetlenül közölni szándékozta, ahogy nemes egyszerűséggel, összefont karú, unalmában malmozó ember benyomását keltve továbbra is az útját állta. Graves türelmetlenül, idegesen kapkodta a fejét, tehetetlenségében nagyobb lendülettel eresztve le pálcát tartó kezét, mint szerette volna, lyukat égetve a padlóba. Se kedve, se ideje nem volt Rowan Corbitt makacs, kiállhatatlan, _illegális_ lakásdekorációs kellékével foglalkozni.

\- Na jól van, figyelj ide! - emelte meg a hangját szigorú haraggal, mintha csak az egyik beosztottját tolná le valamiért. Meglehetősen ostobának érezte, hogy a MACUSA fejeként, aurorparancsnokként egy _szőnyeggel_ társalog, ráadásul akkor, amikor igazán fontos dolga lenne. - A gazdád nagyon nagy bajban van. Öhm… Rowannak veszélyben az élete, és ha továbbra is az utamba állsz, azt nem fogom hagyni, de lehet, hogy úgy már késő lesz, hogy bármit is tehessek. Szóval _félre az útból_!

Ali hátrébb lebbent kissé, mintha csak azt fontolgatná, higgyen-e neki vagy sem. Graves a szabad kezével félretolta, hogy elhaladhasson mellette, aztán meglepetten torpant meg, amikor a szőnyeg sarka a karjára tekeredett, nem ellenségesen, de határozottan visszatartón, és a férfi, legnagyobb döbbenetére mintha értette volna, hogy ezzel mit akar.

\- Ne is reméld. Neked nincs helyed New York-ban. Egyedül fogom elintézni. Ne tarts fel. - mondta parancsoló hangon. Nem volt több ideje, nem is tudott igazán másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy Corbitt mekkora veszélyben lehet. Nem számított rá, hogy mindez ekkora feszültséget és cselekedni akarást… ekkora aggodalmat kelt benne. Ez több volt, mint a kötelesség, a hivatása által hozott felelősség mások iránt. Ez most _személyes_ volt. Nem gondolta, hogy Rowan Corbitt ilyen fontos lesz majd a számára, döbbent rá. Néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, mintha viaskodna magában, próbálva lenyugtatni háborgó gondolatait. Ha elveszíti a fejét, az nem megoldás, ha nem tud higgadtan, _aurorparancsnokként_ gondolkodni, ahogyan éveken át, eltávolítva az érzelmeket, amelyek befolyásolhatták a cselekedeteit… Megadó, türelmetlen haraggal sóhajtott, tekintete a repülő szőnyeg felé villant.

\- Merlinre, ez már önmagában két pontos kihágás lesz… - morogta, fejével intve neki, ahogy elindult. Ali fürgén lebbent utána, mire komoran vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Ha a magnixek meglátnak, megvan a három. Na induljunk.

o ~ . ~ o

A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt. Mintha ezer kést döftek volna belé újra és újra, mintha ki nem alvó tűz emésztette volna fel belülről, könyörtelenül. Nem tudta, mióta tartott, de mintha előtte nem is létezett volna más, csakis az izzó, véget nem érő kín…

\- Úgysem hall senki, Corbitt. - MacDuff kedvtelve méregette őt. Már nem volt szüksége a fogva tartó varázslatra; Rowan remegő tagokkal hanyatlott a földre, levegőért kapkodva. Nem volt ereje mozdulni. Ezek szerint ordított, bár ő nem hallotta a saját hangját. A fájdalom teljesen eltompította a tudatát, de még nem vette el azt, és bár minden összemosódott, Rowan tudta, hogy még nincs vége, korántsincs, főképp, ha ez a fölé magasodó férfin múlik. De tudta azt is, hogy nem fogja megadni neki az örömet ahhoz, hogy igazán kiélvezhesse a kínzását. Bár minden porcikája lángolt, makacs haraggal állta MacDuff tekintetét, még jobban felbőszítve a férfit. A varázspálca ismét rászegeződött, a fájdalom visszatért. Rowan nyöszörögve vergődött, de hiába, s magában azt kívánta, bár véget érne már, bár meghalna inkább…

Aztán hirtelen megszűnt a varázslat hatása.

\- Mi a rosseb? - mordult fel MacDuff, körbeforogva, és a társai is feljebb emelték a pálcáikat. Rowan kábán, erőtlenül próbálta összeszedni magát. Néhány pillanatig csak az eső kopogása hallatszott, aztán hirtelen valami más is… valami anyag ismerős suhanása.

Rowan a fájdalomról megfeledkezve, hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét. Fogvatartói közül többen is felkiáltottak, ahogy a semmiből egy óriási perzsa szőnyeg repült közéjük, fejbe csapva, feldöntve néhányukat, egy pillanat alatt összezavarva mindent. MacDuff-ék káromkodtak, néhány átok perzselt át a termen, ahogy a szőnyeg gyors kört írt le a levegőben, majd hátrébb repült, kitérve a rá lőtt varázslatok elől.

\- Ali… - nyögte Rowan kerekre nyílt szemmel. Fogalma sem volt, hogy történhetett mindez, hogy kerülhetett Ali oda, hogyan találhatta meg őt. A szőnyeg kifeszülve állt meg méterekkel odébb, miközben MacDuff és társai dühödten verődtek össze. Aztán fellebbent az oldala.

Percival Graves kivont pálcával lépett elő a szőnyeg takarásából, azonnal megindulva előre, némán, pusztítón és megállíthatatlanul. Körülötte éles fénnyel izzott fel a levegő, ahogy olyan erejű varázslatokat szabadított rá ellenségeire, hogy az egész épület beleremegett. Grindelwald követői kiabáltak és átkokat szórtak, de hiába; Graves a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül, csak úgy mellékesen hárította mindet, miközben egy pillanatra sem torpant meg. Arca komor volt és feszült a koncentrálástól, és szemeiben olyan félelmetes tűz lobogott, amelyet Rowan még sosem látott. Egy teljesen más Percival Graves szállt szembe a fogvatartóival, és Rowan, akit eddig a férfi hirtelen megjelenése is megdöbbentett, most rémülettel nézte őt. Tudta, hogy Graves nagyon erős varázsló… de eddig sosem tapasztalta igazán, mekkora hatalommal rendelkezik, hogy oly könnyedén irányítja a mágiát, hogy nehézség nélkül felveszi a harcot egy csapat ellen is és _legyőzhetetlen_, valaki, aki számára látszólag nem léteznek határok, aki nem kegyelmez annak, aki az útjába kerül… Fények villogtak, átkok csapódtak be és testek zuhantak a földre. Rowan iszonyodva húzta össze magát; körülötte összemosódott minden, robbanások zaja dübörgött a fülében…

Érezte, hogy valaki lehajol hozzá és a karjaiba veszi.

\- Megvagy. - mondta Graves. Körülöttük izzott a levegő az átkoktól, melyek a férfi pajzsbűbájába csapódtak, elmosódott fényükben Rowan a földön heverő, mozdulatlan testeket látott mindenfelé. Aztán mindenre sötétség borult, ahogy magába szippantotta őket a hoppanálást idéző űr, elrepítve őket valahova máshová.

Rowan nem sokat érzékelt abból, ahová érkeztek. Az ereje teljesen elhagyta, a fájdalom nem akart múlni és elméje a tudattalanság peremén táncolt, csupán néhány információt juttatva el hozzá: a zuhogó eső hűvös, kellemes cseppjeit az arcán, Alit, amint izgatott aggodalmat közvetítő mozgással lebeg ide-oda, lámpák éles, bántó fényét. Graves még mindig a karjaiban tartotta őt, a fejét kapkodva, valószínűleg azt ellenőrizve, követte-e őket valaki, pálcája vége még mindig gyilkosan izzott. Biztosan megérezte Rowan reszketését, a hirtelen feléledő félelmét, ahogy szabadulni akart.

\- Nyugodj meg, Corbitt! Meg tudsz állni? - nem engedte el őt teljesen, de Rowan érezte a földet a talpa alatt és azt, hogy a férfi megtartja. Graves két kezébe fogta az arcát és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire Rowan megtalálta a tekintetét. - Hallasz engem? Már vége, biztonságban vagy. Nem kell félned. - valamennyivel halkabb lett a hangja, furcsán komoly. - Rowan… _Tőlem_ sem kell félned. Értesz engem?

A nő lassan, erőtlenül bólintott. Graves közelebb vonta magához.

\- Biztos helyre viszlek.

Újra hoppanáltak. Ahogy megérkeztek, Rowan egy tágas, rendezett szoba körvonalait vette ki. Graves egy fotelhez kísérte őt és leültette, majd lámpát gyújtott. Néhány gyors varázsigével megszárította magát (Rowannak csak most tűnt fel, hogy alaposan eláztak), aztán a nő felé fordulva tétovázott egy darabig. Végül nem szórt rá varázslatot, mintha megérezte volna a tartózkodását, lassan múló félelmét a történtek után. Levette a kabátját és a vállára terítette, aztán sürgetően intett egyet. Valahonnan egy apró üst és különböző üvegek repültek elő, felsorakozva az alacsony, kis asztalon, ahova Graves a saját és Rowan pálcáját tette le. Tűz lobbant az üst alatt, a férfi pedig szó nélkül látott neki az ügyködésnek. Egy ideig csönd borult rájuk. Graves otthonosan mozogva, gyakorlottan pakolta a hozzávalókat az üstbe, miközben Ali körberepült a szobában, majd leereszkedett Rowan mellé, mintha vigyázni szeretne a gazdájára. Még Graves-t is nehezen engedte közelebb, amikor néhány percnyi munka elteltével pohárba töltötte az üst kész tartalmát és Rowanhoz lépett.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt már tisztáztuk. - mondta a férfi, mogorva pillantást vetve a szőnyegre. - Ha rajtam múlik, el sem hoztalak volna.

Rowan megpróbált feljebb ülni, de nem volt sok ereje hozzá. Ali puhán borult a hátára, segítve neki.

\- Hogyan…? - motyogta a nő, először Graves, majd a szőnyeg irányába nézve. A történtek után már csak az tette még zavarosabbá a dolgokat, hogy együtt látta őket, mi több, együtt jöttek el érte és harcoltak… pedig azt biztosan tudta, hogy ki nem állhatják egymást. Rowan meggyötörten sóhajtott egyet és visszadőlt.

\- Cleveland említette, hogy a MACUSA-nál hagytad az irodád, amikor pedig ellenőriztem, ez a… _porfogó_ nem hagyott nyugton. - válaszolta nem túl lelkesen Graves, miközben közelebb emelte a bájitalos poharat. - Ezt idd meg, kérlek. Egyszerű, gyorsan összeüthető bájital, de jobban leszel tőle. - magyarázta csendesen, aztán sajnálkozva csóválta meg a fejét, ahogy Rowan felköhögött és csak nagy nehezen tudta lenyelni az első kortyot. - Bocsáss meg, a bájitalfőzés nem épp az erősségem.

Türelmesen megvárta, amíg a nő megissza az egész adagot. A bájital, bár borzalmas íze volt és kaparta a torkát, valóban hatott. Rowan érezte, hogy a testét mardosó fájdalom nagyon lassan, de enyhülni kezd, az előtte táncoló elmosódott foltok most valamennyire élesedtek, kitisztultak. Graves leült mellé, figyelte, ahogy a légzése biztosabbá válik, megnyugszik valamelyest, ahogy kimerült tekintettel mered maga elé, majd enyhén remegő kézzel támasztja meg a homlokát.

\- Jobban vagy? - kérdezte halkan. Rowan végre ránézett, megtalálva a tekintetét és alig észrevehetően bólintott. - Akkor magyarázd meg Corbitt, mégis _mi a fene volt ez az egész_?

Rowan döbbenten rezzent össze és meredt rá, ahogy a végére felemelte a hangját, kihúzva magát ültében, fölé magasodva. Arca komor volt, szinte már haragos, tekintete ismerősen szigorú, visszatérve aurorparancsnok énjéhez. Rowan levegőért kapkodott, Ali is felháborodottan hullámzott, aztán mégis furcsamód meghunyászkodott Graves villámló tekintetének súlya alatt.

\- Én… - Rowan nem bírt mit mondani.

\- Mit műveltél? Egyáltalán, hogy tehettél ilyesmit? - Graves hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. - Corbitt, csapda volt az egész, mégis hogy lehettél olyan meggondolatlan, hogy egyedül elmentél, áthágva minden szabályt, a bizalmamat, kockáztatva az életedet? Mi lett volna akkor, ha nem derül ki mindez, vagy ha nem érek oda időben? Belegondoltál, mekkora veszélybe sodortad magad? Átfutott egyáltalán a fejeden, hogy mekkora gondot okoztál, hogy…?

\- Igen, ostoba voltam! - csattant fel Rowan, olyan erővel, hogy maga is meglepődött. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a történtek után nincs joga így beszélni a férfival, mégis, annyira váratlanul érték a szavai, annyira sértették, hogy képtelen volt megállni, hogy tiltakozzon. Igazságtalanságnak érezte az egészet, és ez különös módon elég erőt adott neki ahhoz, hogy kihúzza magát, visszavágjon. - Teljesen elterelte a figyelmemet az az üzenet, az, hogy végre tehetek valamit és valóban, hibáztam, de tudod mit, újra megtenném! Ha ennyire mélyen érint a dolog, ha ennyire bosszant, hogy szembementem az imádott szabályaiddal, miért nem kapásból az igazságszolgáltatás elé vittél? Egyáltalán, miért kellett utánam jönnöd?

\- Azért, mert ez a kötelességem. - nézett rá szúrósan, indulattal a tekintetében Graves. - Mert nem hagyhattam, hogy bajod essen, még ha te nem is bízol a MACUSA-ban vagy bennem, és meg is halhattál volna, majdnem meghaltál.

\- Meg tudtam volna oldani! - kiabált Rowan. Nem vette észre, mikor pattant fel, azt sem, hogy Graves mikor követte. - A fenébe is, Graves, meg tudom oldani a magam dolgait, nem kell hozzá más segítsége, főleg nem a MACUSA fontos embereié. Vagyok olyan jó, mint te, képzeld el. Képzett vagyok, nagy a tudásom, tanultam párbajozni és olyan varázsigéket tudok végrehajtani, amit mások nem, nincs szükségem mások…

\- Nem erről van szó! - Graves hangjában harag csendült, Rowan mégis úgy érezte, ez a harag nem kifejezetten ellene irányul. - Én auror vagyok. Egész életemben bűnözők és sötét varázslók ellen harcoltam, arra képeztek ki, amit aztán a gyakorlatban minden nap alkalmazok: hogyan küzdjek akár a számottevő túlerővel szemben, hogyan győzzek, hogyan maradjak életben… vagy ha nem sikerül győzedelmeskednem, hogyan ne juthasson általam az ellenség kezére semmi, ami hasznára válhat. Lehet akár akkora varázserőd, mint nekem, én nem a képességeidben kételkedem, Corbitt. De nincs gyakorlatod és tapasztalatod, pusztán mert más közegben mozogtál, nem azt az életet élted, mint azok, akiknek a ma este történtek mindennaposak. _Ezért_ nem tudtad volna ezt megoldani, ez eldőlt, még mielőtt bármit is tettél volna. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hagytad magad csapdába csalni.

Rowan már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Graves ellentmondást nem tűrően fogta le kétoldalról, szembe fordítva magával, közel hajolva hozzá.

\- Nincs igazad, Rowan. - jelentette ki kemény határozottsággal, de jóval halkabban. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, és a nő képtelen volt elfordítani a tekintetét. - Ez így van, hiába tagadod, és ha nem vagdalkozol tovább feleslegesen és megnyugszol, te is be fogod látni. Én pedig további vita helyett megvárom ezt.

Rowan dühösen kapkodott levegőért, de képtelen volt bármit is kinyögni. Érezte, hogy veszített, hogy a férfinak igaza van, és nem bírt visszavágni; lassan a maradék ereje is elhagyja, kiszolgáltatottá, törékennyé téve, melyet most nem csak szégyellt, de gyűlölt is. Graves némán figyelte a változást; tekintete nem enyhült meg, de közelebb vonta őt, mintha megérezte volna, hogy Rowan feladja a harcot.

\- Gyere. - dünnyögte, magához ölelve őt. A gesztus váratlan volt, egyetlen pillanat alatt elgyengítve Rowant, elsöpörve minden haragot és kudarcot, minden fájdalmat, amely eddig háborgatta őt.

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy többet nem csinálsz ilyet, nem sodrod ekkora veszélybe magad. - mondta csendesen, szigorúan Graves. A hangja még mindig kemény volt, de Rowan érezte, hogy az ölelése más, megnyugtató, biztonságot adó. Nem tiltakozott, gondolkodás nélkül viszonozta, szorosan, mintha sosem akarná elengedni. Érezte, hogy a férfi meglepetten megfeszül egy pillanatra, mint aki nem számított erre. Rowan lehunyta a szemét, hallgatva a férfi egyenletes, mély légzését, kavargó érzésekkel, melyek furcsa összevisszaságban törtek a felszínre: az előbbi kiabálás hevessége, hirtelen, lázas izgalom, zsibbasztó, már-már bénító boldogság, és az igazi nyugalom, béke melegsége… Hosszú ideig álltak így, míg végül Graves megköszörülte a torkát és diszkréten, talán zavartan hátrált néhány lépést. Rowan elvörösödött, hirtelenjében nem tudva mit kezdeni a helyzettel, bár úgy tűnt, ezzel nincs egyedül.

\- Már megint jelentős fejfájást okoztál nekem. - jegyezte meg Graves. A nő erőtlenül, halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Már megint túlzottan főnökös voltál, Mr. MACUSA.

Graves hosszan, komolyan nézett vissza rá, elmélyedve a tekintetében, mintha mondani akarna valamit, melyet végül nem tett meg. Beletelt kis időbe, míg újra megszólalt, de szavai mások voltak, nem a beszélgetés folytatása, hanem egy varázsige.

\- _Expecto Patronum_. - mormolta, még mindig őt nézve, mintha hirtelen megtalált volna valamit a nő pillantásában. Kezei közül ezüstös fény tört elő, amely lassan alakot vett fel, egy gyönyörű, büszke sas formáját, amely a levegőbe röppenve tett néhány kört a fejük fölött, majd hirtelen eltűnt. Rowan merengve nézett utána, furcsa mód úgy érezve, mintha valahogy könnyebbé vált volna a lelke, de nem tudta, mitől.

\- Mi volt ez? - kérdezte. Graves komolyan figyelte a szoba azon pontját, ahol a sas eltűnt.

\- Értesítettem a fivéredet a történtekről. Ide fog jönni. - válaszolta végül.

\- Ide? - Rowan kíváncsian pillantott körbe. Csak most vette szemügyre alaposabban a szobát. Tágas, letisztult, diszkréten berendezett nappaliban voltak. Emeleti hely lehetett, a hatalmas ablakokon keresztül belátszottak New York fényei, és Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy a szoba nappal meglehetősen világos. A fal enyhén sötétkék volt, kellemes kontrasztot alkotva a fehér szőnyeggel és az igencsak kényelmesnek tűnő nagy, szürke fotelekkel. A többi bútor (az alacsony asztal és néhány könyvespolc) is a szürke árnyalataiban játszott, és minden szögletes volt, kissé szigorú hangulatot árasztva. Emellett azonban volt egy megnyugtató, otthonos, különlegesen modern kisugárzása az egésznek, és Rowannak meglehetősen tetszett. - Mi ez a hely?

\- A lakásom. - felelte Graves, egy mellékes intéssel eltüntetve a kisasztalon hagyott bájitalkellékeket. - Manhattan, Fulton Street… egész közel a Woolworth Building-hez.

\- Oh. - Rowan kissé meglepetten, újult érdeklődéssel nézett körbe ismét. - Szóval… itt laksz. Szép hely.

Hogy leplezze zavarát, találomra a falhoz lépett, az oda akasztott képeket nézve. Aurorparancsnoki kinevezés, háborús kitüntetés, néhány kiemelt fontosságú díj, melyek létezéséről eddig csak újságokban olvasott. Rowan elfintorodott kissé, ahogy szemügyre vette őket. A keretekben főképp írásos dokumentumok voltak, nem túl személyesek, diszkréten keveset közlők, akárcsak a gazdájuk. De elvétve azért akadt néhány kép is. Egy büszke aurorparancsnok, aki hasonlított Graves-hez, ahogy átkarol egy nőt és egy kisfiút… Az Ilvermorny Mágusakadémia címere, előtte az iskolaelsők jelvényét viselő, tizenéves Graves. Egy auror-egyenruhát viselő férfi a MACUSA főcsarnokában. Rowan visszafogottan lépett kicsit odébb, gyors oldalpillantást vetve Graves felé. Nem mondott semmit; Graves mindig is zárkózott volt, ő pedig nem akart beleturkálni a dolgaiba.

\- Jobb, ha most pihensz inkább. - jegyezte meg a férfi. Talán a témát szerette volna elterelni, talán észrevette, hogy Rowan, bár leplezni próbálja, alig áll a lábán. Ellentmondást nem tűrő szigorral ültette vissza őt, de ahogy helyet foglalt mellette, a tekintete törődő volt, aggodalmas. - Nehéz perceken vagy túl, az átok, amit rád szórtak, nem tréfadolog.

Rowan nem tiltakozott. Hátradőlve összehúzta magát a kényelmes fotelben, mintha csak védeni kívánná magát valamitől, noha tudta, hogy nagyobb biztonságban jelenleg nem is lehetne.

\- Akik elfogtak, Grindelwald követői. - tétován nézett Graves-re, mintha előre tartana a választól. - Mindet…?

\- Nem. Legalább egy meglépett. - válaszolt a férfi, arca most gondterhelt volt, ahogy őt tanulmányozta elmerengve. Látszott rajta, hogy pontosan tudja, milyen gondolatok voltak Rowan szavai mögött. Végül sóhajtott egyet. - Corbitt, aurorként az embernek néha kemény döntéseket kell meghoznia, mi több, _képesnek_ kell lennie rá, hogy végre is hajtsa ezeket a döntéseket.

\- És te képes vagy. - mondta csendesen Rowan. Graves lassan bólintott.

\- Ha a jót és rosszat nézzük, igazán nem is az számít, ki mire képes. - összekulcsolta a kezeit, elmerengve hajolt előre. - Fontosabb, hogy tudod-e uralni a képességedet, hogy tisztában vagy-e a vele járó felelősséggel és aszerint cselekszel-e. A nagy erő átokká válhat, ha nem tudod kontrollálni. Az erő kontrollálása pedig, ha nem helyes célokra használod, olyan veszélyeket rejthet magában, amelyeket már csak egy lépés választ el a rémtettektől. - megcsóválta a fejét, összevont szemöldökkel nézett Rowanra. - A mágia hatalom. Minél több van jelen, annál fontosabb, hogy képes legyél uralni.

Hirtelen ő is fáradtnak tűnt, nagyon fáradtnak. Rowan fejében kérdések kavarogtak, ahogy figyelte őt, felidézve azt a félelmetes, elsöprő erőt, amelyet elszabadított, amikor eljött érte. _„Félek tőle, Ro.”_ mondta egyszer Reynard, alaposan meglepve őt ezzel. _„Olyasmikre képes, amikre… amiket kevesektől láttam eddig. És azoknak nem volt jó vége.”_ Rowan most már értette, mire gondolhatott akkor. Ráeszmélt, hogy Reynard félelme minek szólhatott, mert egy röpke ideig ő is átérezte, de aztán az egész elmúlt, ahogy megértett valami mást is. _„Igen, képes rá.”_ gondolta Rowan. _„De nem teszi meg, vagy csak akkor, ha nincs más választása. Ezért jó, hogy ő áll a MACUSA élén, mert ő tudja, hogy a hatalom felelősséggel jár… És ebben különbözik_ tőle_. Ebben más, mint bárki.”_

Felnézett, a tekintete találkozott Graves-ével. Néhány pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha mindketten mondani akarnának valamit, rövid belső tétovázás, a szavak keresgélése után. Mégsem került rá sor, ugyanis ekkor ezüstös fény támadt a szobán kívül, majd hangos pukkanás hallatszott. A pillanat elmúlt, és Rowan úgy érezte, mintha elszalasztott volna valamit, valami fontosat, és ezzel Graves, ha nem is mutatta jelét, ugyanígy volt. A férfi felpattant, ahogy patrónusa, a hatalmas sas visszatért, berepülve a nappaliba, hogy aztán fény-foszlánnyá oszoljon a levegőben, mögötte pedig egy alak rontott be.

\- Rowan!

Reynard Corbitt szinte magánkívül volt. Nem nézte, hol van, kik vannak ott, nem látott mást, csak a nővérét. Rowan nem tudta, Graves pontosan mit üzenhetett a patrónusa által, de fivérét látva abban biztos volt, hogy a lényegről értesült.

\- Merlinre...

Graves egyetlen lépéssel lendült közé és Rowan közé, elkapva a karját és egy erős mozdulattal odébb vonva őt.

\- A nővéred életben van, higgadj le. - szólt rá parancsolón. - Nem sokon múlt, de vége van már. Belesétált Grindelwald embereinek a csapdájába.

Reynard a fejét kapkodta, láthatóan még mindig nem jutottak el hozzá túlságosan Graves szavai. Úgy toporgott, mint aki legszívesebben hagyná a beszélgetést a fenébe és sietne a nővéréhez, de Graves ezt egyelőre nem hagyta. Megállt Reynard előtt, akár egy megingathatatlan szikla.

\- Muszáj elmondanom néhány dolgot. - mondta. - Úgy véltem, jobb, ha ide jössz. Ennél biztonságosabb hely jelenleg nincs a számára, a történtek után.

\- De mégis _mi történt_? - faggatta Reynard.

\- A Cruciatus-átkot szórták rá. - halkította le a hangját komoran Graves. Reynard felhördült.

\- Nem lehet! - ökölbe szorult a keze és kivont pálcával fordult az kijárat felé. - _Megölöm őket!_

\- Már megtettem. - állította meg Graves, tekintetében valamiféle sötét, már-már ijesztő éllel. - Tanácsosabb, ha most itt maradsz… itt maradtok mindketten.

Reynard hosszú, elkeseredett sóhajban fejtette ki a véleményét, de nem vitatkozott az idősebb férfival. Végre kikerülte őt, odasietve Rowanhoz.

\- Ro. Mondd, hogy jól vagy. - karolta át őt. Rowan némán biccentett, mire fivére nagyot sóhajtott. - Ha tudtam volna… A fenébe is, nem voltam veled.

\- Nem a te hibád. - ingatta a fejét a nő, egy pillantva megszorítva a kezét. Reynard csak a fejét rázta, úgy meredve rá, mintha kísértetet látna. Rowan tekintete elkomolyodott kissé. - Eszedbe ne jusson hibáztatni magad.

Reynard hüledezve tátogott, de nővérének sikerült belé fojtani a szót. Egy darabig csönd borult rájuk.

\- A történtek nem maradnak következmények nélkül, de a legfontosabb, hogy életben vagy, és biztonságban, Corbitt. - szólalt meg Graves, elgondolkodva figyelve az ikreket, majd varázspálcájával széles ívet írt le a levegőben, mire két ágy jelent meg a fal mellett, a fotelek takarásában. Rowan és Reynard értetlenül néztek rá. - Ami azt illeti, a legjobb, ha ma már nem tértek vissza a szállásotokra. Pihenjetek… a továbbiakat majd utána megvitatjuk.

\- Nem kívánunk zavarni. - emelkedett fel Rowan. Még mindig sápadtnak tűnt, de a bájital megtette a hatását, lassan egyre inkább visszanyerte az erejét és sokkal jobb állapotban volt. Graves eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Mosdó leghátul, balra. - mondta. Reynard aggodalmas képpel végigsimított a nővére karján.

\- Lehet, hogy tényleg jót tenne, ha pihennél. - mondta neki. - Kérlek, Ro.

\- Rendben. - sóhajtott Rowan, de nem őt nézte, hanem Graves-t, aki, miután nyugtázta, hogy az ikrek elfogadták a kérését, szó nélkül indult kifelé. - Percival…

A férfi megtorpanva visszafordult felé. Rowan látta a megdöbbenést a szemében, és egy pillanatra eltűnődött azon, hogy van-e bárki is, aki a keresztnevén hívja őt. Tett egy bizonytalan lépést felé, aztán megállt, de a tekintetét nem engedte el. Egy pillanatra lepergett előtte minden; a kimondott szavak, az ölelése… a vágy, hogy bárcsak újra a karjaiba zárná őt. Az ajkába harapott, próbálva elrejteni az érzéseit.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta végül csendesen.

o ~ . ~ o

Az órák csendben teltek egymás után, Reynard Corbitt pedig nem volt hajlandó elengedni a nővére kezét. Rowan végre pihent, aludt. Reynard nem vette le a tekintetét róla; az arcán már kevésbé látszottak a szenvedés nyomai, melynek kitették, a legzése egyenletes volt, egész nyugodt. Reynard mégis aggodalmas tekintettel hajolt fölé. Belül még mindig remegett a feszültségtől, az idegességtől, mindentől, amit az elmúlt órák hoztak. Ő nem akart aludni, nem bírt volna. A gondolatai nem hagyták nyugton, kavarogtak, szinte üvöltöttek a fejében, újra és újra emlékeztetve őt, hogy aznap megtörténhetett volna, amitől a legjobban rettegett: hogy elveszíti azt a személyt, aki a legfontosabb a számára a világon, hogy nincs ott, hogy megmentse… Először a fülére szorította a tenyerét, próbálva kizárni a hangokat, de hiába. Így hát csak maradt, tágra nyílt szemmel gubbasztva a sötétben Rowan fölött, folyamatosan ismételgetve magában: _„Nem veszítetted el.”_

Összerezzenve, kissé ijedten fordult hátra, ahogy hirtelen megérezte a másik jelenlétét. Graves az ajtóban állt, nekidőlve a falnak, elgondolkodva nézve őket a félhomályból. Reynard nem tudta, mióta van ott.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte halkan Graves, Rowant figyelve, de nem jött közelebb, mint aki nem akarja megzavarni a testvéreket.

\- Jobban. Most már pihen. - Reynard hosszan, szakadozva fújta ki a levegőt, vetve még egy pillantást a nővérére, majd felegyenesedett.

\- Jó. Rendben van. - bólogatott Graves. Reynard ugyanígy tett, idegesen babrálva a köpenye szegélyével. Tudta, hogy képtelen lelpezni zaklatottságát a másik férfi előtt, és ez nem csak zavarta, de valamennyire félelemmel töltötte el. Meglepettségére Graves most legalább ennyire bizonytalannak tűnt; kínos hallgatás ült közéjük, aztán Graves megköszörülte a torkát, összevonva a szemöldökét, mintha a hivatalos arckifejezés visszalendítené őt egy olyan helyzetbe, ahol nem kell Reynard Corbitt furcsaságaival és Rowan Corbitt önfejűségével foglalkoznia. - Nos akkor…

\- Elnézést… - vágott a szavába Reynard (önmagát is alaposan meglepve) és tétovázva nézett rá. Végül viaskodva, kissé nehezen bökte ki. - Esetleg… kaphatnék valamit inni? Tudja, alkoholt.

Bűnbánóan pislogott, Graves pedig felvonta a szemöldökét. Ha nem látta volna, hogy Reynard mennyire zaklatott, abból, hogy alkoholt kért inni, már egészen biztosan rájött volna. Reynard szinte sosem ivott. Graves valószínűleg eltöprengett azon, vajon elvesztette-e a józan eszét vagy nem, de aztán Reynard legnagyobb meglepetésére nem ellenkezett.

\- Természetesen. - mondta, kissé kimérten biccentve fejével az ajtó irányába. - Jöjjön.


	22. 21. fejezet

**21\. FEJEZET: A GONDOLATOK MÖGÖTT**

Rowan Corbitt enyhe fejfájással ébredt. A kora reggeli nap besütött, s noha nem volt olyan éles (a szoba olyan fekvésű volt, hogy inkább délután érhette nyíltabb fény), a világosság elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse. A nő kábán pislogott néhány percig, miközben lassan visszatértek az előző napi emlékei: mi történt pontosan, hogyan került ebbe a tágas, hangulatos nappaliba, és miért van az, hogy minden tagja tompán sajog a fájdalomtól. Ahogy lassan felült az ágyban, térdeit az állához húzva és próbálva kiverni elméjéből az esti szörnyűségeket, egy-egy más kép, érzés is bekúszott a cruciatus-átok izzón gyötrő emlékei mellé: néhány halkan kimondott szó, egy ölelés, egy patrónus ezüstös fénye… Pillantása a szomszédos ágyban fekvő Reynardra esett. Fivére szétvetett tagokkal, meglehetősen zilált külsővel, mélyen aludt, olyan mélyen, hogy Rowan tudta, nem fog egyhamar felébredni. Kissé nehézkesen kászálódott ki az ágyból, kis ideig a szélén ülve, a lepedőt markolva, miközben maga elé meredt. Még mindig szörnyen gyengének érezte magát, kicsit _üresnek_, mintha egész éjszaka ivott volna és most a másnaposság hatása uralkodna rajta, csak a tegnapiak nem éppen a mulatságos kategóriába tartoztak. Sóhajtott egyet, ellökte magát az ágytól, felállva tett néhány lépést a szobában. Körülötte nem mozdult semmi, csend volt, amelyet csak Reynard szuszogása tört meg. Rowan tétovázva nézett körül.

\- Graves? - szólalt meg halkan. Természetesen nem volt válasz; a férfi valószínűleg valamelyik másik szobában tartózkodott, a ház néma volt, már-már titokzatos. Rowan némi töprengés és habozás után nesztelen léptekkel indult el, összébb húzva magán a köntösét.

A nappaliból kisétálva félhomályos, az átlagosnál valamivel szélesebb folyosón találta magát, melynek nagyjából a közepén állt most. Akárcsak a nappaliban, itt sem volt túl sok bútor, dekoráció; néhány kép, egy tükör a lámpák mellett a falon, valamiféle asztal a folyosó végén. Jobbra és balra tekintve is csukott ajtókat látott mindkét oldalon. Csupán egy helységnek nem volt ajtaja, majdnem vele szemben. Innen áradt fény a folyosóra és Rowan erre indult, magában remélve, hogy nem követ el illetlenséget a tettével. Szívesen körbenézett, felfedezett volna, a hely iránt érzett izgatottság piszkálta a kíváncsiságát, de nem akarta túlzottan megsérteni Graves személyes terét, ráadásul sejtette azt is, hogy a lakáson több védőbűbáj is ülhet, amelyekkel nem volt kedve szembesülni. Már így is eléggé hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy a férfi lakásán van. Ha valamiben, abban biztos volt, hogy Graves nem szokott vendégeket fogadni.

Belépve a konyhában találta magát. Mindenesetre konyhának elég tágas volt, egybe nyitva az étkezővel, és meglehetősen világos: a hatalmas ablakon, mely előtt az étkezőasztal állt, pont besütött a felkelő nap fénye a szomszédos épületek között, kellemes reggeli hangulatot teremtve. Rowan gyönyörködött benne kis ideig, mielőtt beljebb sétált. A konyha az eddig látottakhoz hasonlóan modern stílusú volt, nagy mozgástérrel, kényelmessé téve az itt szükséges ügyködéseket, a falak és a bútorok is világos árnyalatúak. Természetesen makulátlan rend és tisztaság volt mindenhol, Rowan pedig ismételten megállapította magában, hogy a Graves által választott kialakítás meglehetősen tetszik neki, bár egy pillanatra átvillant a fején a gondolat, hogy azt nem igazán tudja elképzelni, ahogy a férfi éppen reggelit készít magának. Vagy bármilyen más ételt, amihez igénybe kell venni az egyébként jól felszerelt konyha eszközeit, leszámítva persze a sarokban kialakított bájitalfőző pultot. _„Talán csak kávézni szokott itt, amennyi ideje van. Kétlem, hogy sokat lenne otthon.”_ gondolta, miközben a folyosó felé pislogott. Továbbra sem volt sehol senki, és Rowan immár biztos volt benne, hogy vendéglátójuk még pihen. A falióra valamennyire alátámasztotta ezt a felvetését: háromnegyed hét volt, azt pedig korábbi tapasztalataiból tudta, hogy hacsak nincs valami rendkívüli dolog, Graves mindig nyolc órára szokott beérni a MACUSA-hoz, ijesztő, másodperces pontossággal. Rowan elgondolkozva járatta körbe ismét a tekintetét a konyhában, miközben töprengve tett előre egy lépést…

Úgy húsz perccel később már gyakorlottan ügyködött a sütő mellett; a szekrényekben mindent megtalált, amire szüksége volt, s noha érzett egy kis lelkiismeretfurdalást, amiért engedélykérés nélkül túrt bele más holmijába, jobban lefoglalta, hogy feltalálja magát a konyhában. Épp azon volt, hogy elmossa a már nem használt edényeket (pálcája egy laza intésére a mosogatóba repültek és tisztítani kezdték magukat), amikor hirtelen zajt hallott maga mögött és megfordulva ijedtében majdnem eldobta a másik kezében tartott tányérokat.

\- Jesszus!

Percival Graves gyorsan leeresztette a pálcáját, melynek vége már felizzott a készülő varázslattól és elkerekedett szemmel, egyértelműen meglepve támaszkodott neki az ajtókeretnek. Néhány másodpercig meredtek egymásra, miközben Rowan igyekezett lecsillapítani az ijedtségtől egy pillanat alatt a duplájára ugró pulzusát, és láthatóan Graves-nek is szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy megnyugtassa magát.

\- Csak hallottam a zajt. - sietett a magyarázattal, megköszörülve a torkát. - Merlinre, meg is átkozhattalak volna.

\- Igen… - Rowan először csak ennyit bírt kinyögni, majd meglehetősen esetlenül hozzátette. - Jó reggelt.

Graves lassan fújta ki a levegőt, biccentve egyet. Tekintete körbejárt a helységen, majd ismét Rowanon állapodott meg, a nő pedig hirtelen furcsán zavarónak érezte a tényt, hogy a munkához levette a köntösét.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy csak úgy bejöttem ide. - szabadkozott, miközben néhány tányért röptetett az asztalra. - Épp elkészült a kávé… cukor és tej nélkül szereted, igaz?

Graves még mindig az ajtóban állt, olyan arckifejezéssel, amit a nő nem tudott mire vélni.

\- Remélem nem baj, hogy csináltam reggelit. - harapott az ajkába Rowan. - És a postabagoly is meghozta az újságodat, átvettem. Szerintem kicsit korábban jött, mint kellett volna.

\- Nem, én vagyok késésben. Hat és fél perccel. - dünnyögte Graves, gyors pillantást vetve az órára, aztán újra Rowant nézte, őszintén döbbenten, kissé talán álmatag tekintettel, olyan különös csillogással a tekintetében, amitől a nő most már igazán zavarba jött.

\- Tényleg sajnálom, ha… - kezdte újra a szabadkozást, de Graves a szavába vágott.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta csendesen, odalépve hozzá. Rowan enyhén elvörösödve mosolygott fel rá.

\- Hát, nincs mit. - mondta, miközben átfutott a fején, hogy korábban még sosem látta a férfit (az egyértelmű meglepődés mellett) ennyire felszabadultnak, sőt, boldognak, ami teljesen megváltoztatta a vonásait, eltörölte az arcáról az állandó hivatalosságot és a komolyság okozta ráncokat. Nem bírta nem bámulni őt egy darabig, amitől aztán meg még ostobábbnak érezte magát. - Izé… ülj le nyugodtan… mármint, nyilván ez a te lakásod, nem azért mondom, csak… ülve ugyebár kényelmesebb reggelizni, és… hozom is a kávét, jó?

Gyorsan odébb lépett, próbálva másra koncentrálni, de továbbra is magán érezte Graves tekintetét. A férfi szótlanul ült le, míg Rowan kapkodva vitte oda neki a kávét, majd a sütőnél kezdett ügyködni.

\- Remélem, szereted a brióst. Rey-nek a kedvence, bár ahogy elnéztem, egy darabig nem fog felkelni, úgyhogy neki majd sütök később, ez most mind a tiéd. - ügyetlen mozdulatokkal pakolt le az asztalra, aztán leült ő is, nem bírva megállni, hogy lopva figyelje, ahogy Graves megkóstolja, amit készített. Egy darabig csend borult rájuk, aztán a férfi Rowanra mosolygott, aki nyakig elpirult.

\- Finom. Jól tudsz sütni. - mondta.

\- Köszönöm. Még gyerekkoromban tanultam meg. - Rowan, hogy zavarát leplezze, ismételten igyekezett némileg másfelé terelni a figyelmét, egy kicsit távolabb a jelen alakulásától, az általa hozott zavaros gondolatoktól, vágyaktól. Tűnődve nézte a tányérját, egyik ujját a szélén húzogatva, mintha a formáját akarná követni vele. - Nem mintha szükség lett volna rá… tudod, elég fényűző helyen lakunk, akár az ősi brit varázslófamíliák többsége. Sok alkalmazottunk volt, házimanók, meg minden. Édesanyám rajongott a társaságért, a fényűző partik és estek szervezéséért a birtokon. - az arca kifejezéstelenné vált, egy ideig úgy tűnt, nem is mond többet, de aztán folytatta. - Gyerekként azt hittem, ha valahogy tudok neki segíteni, azzal felkeltem a figyelmét és akkor talán rám is lesz ideje. Így hát legyőztem a viszolygásomat, amit a házimanók iránt érzek és megkértem a miénket, hogy tanítson meg sütni. Meg akartam lepni anyámat. Végül a sütemények mégsem kerülhettek ki az asztalra. Szerinte nem voltak elég szépek, elég megfelelőek a vendégei számára. És… nem értem, hogy ezt miért mondtam most. - idegesen csóválta meg a fejét, nem nézve Graves-re. - A lényeg, hogy megszerettem a sütést. Rey azt mondja, finom dolgokat készítek, bár szerintem elfogult kissé, mert mindig olyat csinálok, amit kér.

\- Szerencsés a fivéred. - Graves tekintetében tűnődő fény csillogott, ahogy őt nézte. Rowan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mindig figyeltünk egymásra. Inkább én vagyok szerencsés. - vont vállat. Egy darabig nem szólt egyikük sem, és beletelt egy kis időbe, mire Rowan végre felpillantott. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy a vele szemben ülő férfit figyelte, azon töprengve, hogy egy egyszerű reggelivel láthatóan mekkora örömet sikerült szereznie. _„Még jó, hogy ma reggel mindenki elaludt kissé… így volt időm.”_ gondolta, kíváncsian billentve oldalra a fejét. - No és… megkérdezhetem, hogy lehet, hogy a mindig tökéletesen pontos Percival Graves ma késett, mennyit is? Hat és fél percet mondtál, igaz? - futólag elvigyorodott, miközben az asztalnak támaszkodva várta a férfi válaszát.

\- Ennek okáról a fivéredet kérdezd. - mondta Graves felpillantva. - Ő ivott meg majd’ fél üveg Lángnyelv Whisky-t. Nem csodálom, hogy még nem kelt fel.

Rowan rámeredt.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Rey _ivott_? - kérdezte döbbenten. - Mármint persze, nagyon ritkán iszik alkoholt, de…

\- Miután lepihentél, a fivéred végig melletted volt. Igazán megviselték őt is a történtek. Szerintem meg akart nyugodni valamiképp és hirtelen nem tudott olyasmit, ami jobban kilendítené a komfortzónájából. Elég sokáig ébren volt még ezután, az tény.

\- Beszélgettetek? - Rowan hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. Reynard tartott Graves-től, ezt tudta jól. El sem tudta képzelni, ahogy a két férfi együtt üldögél az asztalnál, beszélnek a másikhoz (főképp Reynard), esetleg személyesebb hangnemben (különösen Graves), mi több, még iszogatnak is mellé. Nem, egyikük sem volt olyan.

Graves bólintott, kis ideig maga elé meredve, furcsa arckifejezéssel, amit Rowan talán még sosem látott az arcán.

\- A fivérednek hatalmas mágikus ereje van. Különleges adottságai. - mondta, hirtelen felpillantva a nőre. - Mondhatnám, hogy fenyegető adottságai, amelyeket még senkinél sem láttam. Ő maga talán nincs is tudatában ennek.

Rowan tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá. Tisztában volt vele, hogy pontosan mire gondol Graves, de remélte, hogy így kimondva sosem fogja hallani, hogy a férfi sosem fogja szóba hozni a témát, melyről tudta, hogy ha valaki, Graves képes rájönni. Nagyot sóhajtott, szorosan összekulcsolva az ujjait, hirtelen tanácstalanságban azt illetően, hogy mit válaszoljon.

\- Ő… ő nem tudja ezt irányítani. Nem is tudja, mikre lehetne képes, és őszintén, én sem tudom. De nem is lesz rá képes soha, mert ő… Rey nem érti ezt a világot és a világ sem érti őt. Mindig voltak nehézségei… ő sosem lesz az a nagy varázsló.

\- A fivéred jó ember, és ez a lényeg. - mondta csendesen Graves, néhány pillanatig Rowan kezére téve a sajátját. A nő összerezzent, de nem húzta el a kezét. - Viszont tegnap este, amikor kissé elvesztette a józanságát, felszínre került, hogy milyen veszélyes is lehet.

\- Olvasott benned, igaz? - kérdezte Rowan, egyenesen a szemébe nézve. Most Graves volt az, aki zavartnak tűnt, sőt, bosszúsnak, olyannak, mint aki önmagára neheztel. - Gondolod, hogy van olyan erős…?

\- Nem tudom. Ő másképp erős. - a férfi elgondolkozva ráncolta a homlokát. Végül megcsóválta a fejét. - Corbitt, kérlek nagyon figyelj rá.

\- Hiszen ezt teszem. - válaszolta csendesen Rowan. - Mindig is ezt próbáltam tenni. Mindig ott voltunk egymásnak. És ha ő nincs… - sóhajtott egyet, maga elé meredve. - Akkor most valószínűleg én sem lennék itt. Eddig egyszer történt hasonló… egyszer áttörte a gátakat, olyasvalakinél, aki… szóval, _nála_.

\- Grindelwald. - mondta ki Graves. Rowan vonásai megmerevedtek a név hallatán.

\- Megmentett vele. Hirtelen, egyetlen pillanat alatt tisztává váltak a szándékai, minden, amit én vak voltam észrevenni. - mondta, tekintete megváltozott, mintha a múltat próbálná felidézni. - De Rey-nek ez sok volt… Tudod, Gellert _látó_, alkalmanként belelát a jövőbe. Rey majdnem beleőrült, nincsenek emlékei arról, hogy pontosan miket is látott a fejében. Szörnyű dolgokat, abban biztos vagyok. Én pedig voltam olyan ostoba, hogy mindabban, amit eltervezett, segítettem…

\- Ki voltál te neki? - Graves tekintetében mintha fájdalom csillant volna. Szavai hirtelenek voltak, érzelemmentesek.

\- Grindelwaldnak? - Rowan félrefordította a fejét. - A követője… a szeretője. Valaki, aki azt hitte, ő majd jobbá teszi a világot.

Hallgattak. Hosszú ideje nem esett szó Grindelwaldról közöttük, azóta, hogy Graves elindította a kiemelt nyomozást a MACUSA-n belül. Mintha szavak nélküli megegyezés lett volna, elnapolása valaminek, amit Rowan nem akart kimondani, a férfi pedig szóba hozni. Rowan halkan sóhajtott, próbálva nem figyelni arra a szorító, kellemetlen érzésre a mellkasában. Még mindig nem állt készen arra, hogy beszéljen erről, kiváltképp Graves-nek. Bármily kínzó is volt a múlt, visszagondolni azokra az időkre, Rowan egy dologban biztos volt: Grindelwald nem csupán felhasználni akarta őt a céljaihoz, lehettek azok akármilyen szörnyűek. Őszintén szerette őt. És ez csak még fájdalmasabbá tette az egészet.

\- Vissza szeretnék menni. - szólalt meg hirtelen. Graves kérdőn nézett rá. - Vissza oda, ahol tegnap… Hátha maradt bármi nyom vagy valami, ami végre leleplezheti azt az árulót.

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek. - ingatta a fejét Graves, kirántva magát az elmélyült gondolkodásból. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt az akciót más indíttatás vezérelte, mint a korábbiakat. Veszélyes lehet.

\- Biztos, hogy valami más is áll a hátterében. - értett egyet eltöprengve Rowan. - Valahogy nem tűnt olyan személyesnek, mint a korábbiak. Talán azért léptek így, mert közel járunk és a tégla szerette volna, ha eltűnök a képből, mielőtt leleplezem. Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, muszáj visszamennünk oda.

\- Kétlem, hogy találnánk bármi érdemlegeset… a túlélőknek bőven volt idejük arra, hogy eltüntessék a nyomokat. - mondta Graves. Rowan furcsán nézett rá.

\- Kissé ijesztő vagy, amikor így beszélsz. - jegyezte meg. - Mindazonáltal az biztos, hogy ha el is tüntettek mindent, van egy-két varázslatom, amit nem ismernek és amelyekkel így is előcsalogathatok némi információt. Legalább megpróbálom… másképp az egész dolog annyira lezáratlan. Tudom, hogy te sem szereted, ha bármihez kapcsolódóan maradnak nyitott kérdések, amelyeknek nem néztél utána legalább. Kérlek, Graves… hadd tegyem jóvá.

Graves hosszan tanulmányozta őt, mint aki magában viaskodik az ötlet előnyeivel, lehetséges veszélyeivel.

\- Legyen. - egyezett bele végül. - De arról hallani sem akarok, hogy egyedül mész. Én most bemegyek a MACUSA-hoz, te pedig itt maradsz. Ha a fivéred felkelt, értesíts… küldj patrónust vagy használd a kandallót, közvetlen összeköttetésben áll az irodámmal. Mostantól én figyelek rád, nem Cleveland, nem más. Nélkülem nem mozoghatsz szabadon New York-ban.

\- Túlságosan komolyan veszed, hogy ne kerüljek életveszélybe. - a nő halványan elfintorodott. - Kétlem, hogy az átlagember ilyen szintű figyelmet kapna.

Graves sokáig nem mondott erre semmit, csupán különös tekintettel tanulmányozta őt egy darabig, mintha mondani kívánna valamit. Végül csupán a fejét ingatta.

\- Nem szeretném, ha bajod esne. Ahhoz… - elhallgatott néhány pillanatig, felállva, felvéve a kabátját, mint akinek hirtelen sietős lett. - Ahhoz túl fontos vagy nekem. - mondta ki végül, a kijárat felé lépve. - Most mennem kell. Jelentkezz, ha készen álltok.

Azzal a következő pillanatban köddé vált, magára hagyva a meglepetten pislogó, elpiruló Rowant.

o ~ . ~ o

A fejfájás, amely ébredéskor köszöntötte, bőven nagyobb mértékű volt, mint az, amiben a nővére részesült néhány órával ezelőtt. Reynard Corbitt úgy érezte, menten széthasad a homloka, és jó időbe beletelt, amíg legalább fel tudott ülni, még több időbe, mire tudatosult benne, hogy a fejfájásának mi lehet az oka. Elkínzott hangon sóhajtott fel, visszadőlve a párnájára, kezeit a fejéhez emelve. Egy darabig csak bámulta a mennyezetet, próbálva összekapkodni emlékezetének apró információ-morzsáit, fokozatosan rádöbbenve arra, hogy nem tudja összeilleszteni őket.

Néha gyűlölte az elméjét… a belelátást másokba anélkül hogy értette volna őket, a zavaros információk áradatát, melyek sosem értek véget. Most pedig, amikor igazán szeretett volna _látni_, a képességei még az emlékezés terén is cserbenhagyták. Az elméjében csend volt, nem _hallott_ semmit. Képtelen volt összerakni a korábbi események láncolatát, miközben érezte, hogy valami történt, olyasmi, ami korábban nem, és amire nagy valószínűséggel az elfogyasztott alkohol miatt sosem fog emlékezni. _„Graves figyelmeztetett.”_ jött valahonnan a hirtelen gondolat. _„Igen, kértem tőle inni... azok után, ami Ro-val történt… _Muszáj _volt valahogy megnyugodnom kicsit. Azt hiszem, a végén már túlságosan eltereltem a gondolataimat. A fene essen belé…”_ Rowan ágya felé pislogott, de az üres volt. Úgy tűnt, a közelben nincs senki, s egy pillanatig átfutott rajta az aggodalom, de aztán megnyugtatta magát: Graves lakásában voltak, a lehető legbiztonságosabb helyen, Graves pedig nem hagyta volna, hogy Rowannak bármi baja essen, mert Graves… összezavarodva rázta meg a fejét, aztán felnyögött, mert az még jobban megfájdult ettől. Graves… igen, volt vele kapcsolatban valami, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy mi. A dolgok kezdtek egyre zavarosabbá válni, a részletek hiánya egyre dühítőbbé. Reynard sóhajtott egyet, tenyerét a halántékára szorította. Lehunyta a szemét és megpróbálta felidézni, pontosan mi is történt az éjszaka.

_ Először kínosan hallgattak mindketten. A konyhapulthoz leülve Reynard figyelte, ahogy Graves néhány intéssel két poharat és egy majdnem teli Lángnyelv Whisky-s üveget reptet maguk elé, majd tölt mindkettejüknek. Szótlanul biccentett, megköszönve az italt, kerülve Graves tekintetét. A másik férfi leült vele szemben, maga elé húzva az egyik poharat._

_ \- Nem vagyok az apád, Corbitt, de javasolnám, hogy mértékkel. - jegyezte meg. Reynard bizonytalanul kortyolt bele az italba, elfojtva a rátörő köhögést. A második korty már sokkal jobban esett. Vetett egy futó, tartózkodó pillantást Graves-re; feszélyezte a jelenléte, még mindig tartott tőle._

_ \- Ugye rendbejön? - kérdezte végül. - Rowan. Azt mondtad, megkínozták._

_ \- Szerencsére időben értem oda. - Graves komolyan nézett rá. - Kapott bájitalt és pihen, fel fog épülni. Nem kell aggódnod._

_ Reynard bólogatott és egy húzásra felhajtotta az italát, mire Graves alig észrevehetően összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit._

_ \- Rowan hajlamos meggondolatlanságokat elkövetni. - Reynard lehajtotta a fejét, összeszorítva a száját néhány pillanatig. - Én pedig pont nem voltam ott, hogy figyeljek rá…_

Reynard még szorosabban tapasztotta tenyerét a halántékára. Tudta, hogy ennél jóval több történt, de akárhogy erőltette az elméjét, nem tudta felidézni, nem emlékezett rá. Úgy érezte, kihagyott valamit, valami fontosat, amire a további beszélgetés alatt került sor, és ami már véglegesen elveszett így…

_ \- Köszönöm, hogy megmentetted. - motyogta, a pohara alját nézve, miután újra töltött magának. Alkoholt inni meglehetősen _furcsa_ volt; az élek elmosódtak körülötte, és valahogy minden könnyebben megmagyarázhatóbbnak, kimondhatóbbnak, valahogy egyszerűbbnek tűnt. Graves biccentett a szavai hallatán. - Én… ismertem ezeket az embereket, találkoztam velük. Mármint, akik között Rowan volt _akkor_. Tudom, milyenek. Szörnyű tettekre képesek._

_ \- Nos, ezek már nem fognak. - dünnyögte Graves. Reynard idegesen fészkelődött a székén, próbálva rendezni gondolatait, melyek sorra fókuszáltak rá különböző dolgokra: a környezet részleteire, a vele szemben ülő férfi elméjére. Megrázta a fejét, próbálva összpontosítani, és ivott még egy kortyot._

_ \- Tudod… néha félek tőled. - jegyezte meg csendesen, zavartan babrálva a poharát, kerülve Graves tekintetét. Nem igazán tudta, miért mondja ki most mindezt, őszintén, tétovázás nélkül. - Úgy értem… amikre képes vagy… az a hihetetlen erejű mágia. Ijesztő. Kezdetben nem értettem. Azt hittem, veszélyes vagy, mármint, tudod, hogyan. Aztán rájöttem, hogy másról van szó. - felsandított; Graves kifejezéstelen arccal figyelte őt, Reynard pedig kis csend után folytatta. - Kontroll. Folyamatosan kontrollálod magad. És ha nem sikerül, a mágia kitör._

_ Graves bólintott, komoran vonva össze a szemöldökét._

_ \- Ez igencsak ritkán fordul elő._

_ \- Tudatosan is képes vagy elszabadítani. Ez talán még ijesztőbb, mert te irányítod. Konkrétan bármit megtehetsz, hatalmadban áll. - viaskodott a szavakkal, mintha félne a kimondásuktól. - Egy kicsit emlékeztetsz rá. Grindelwaldra. Amilyennek én ismertem őt. - mielőtt Graves bármit mondhatott volna, felnézett, egyenesen a szemébe, meglepve ezzel a másik férfit. - De te nem vagy olyan, mint ő… ezt Rowan mondta. Ő tudja. Szerintem ő ezért nem fél tőled, ezért kedvel annyira._

_ Graves tekintetén Reynard számára olvashatatlan érzelem suhant át. Meglepettség talán? Vagy derű?_

_ \- Sosem hallottalak még egyszerre ennyit beszélni, Corbitt. Főképp velem. Főképp nem ilyesmiről. - halványan, udvariasan elmosolyodott. - Lehet, hogy nem kellene még egy pohárral töltened._

_ \- Annyira nem árt… úgy érzem, most jót tesz. - vonogatta a vállát Reynard. Az alkohol tényleg megnyugtatta; már kevésbé érezte magát zaklatottnak, sőt, a dolgok, bár kissé elmosták a látását, az érzékelés szintjén valahogy biztosabbak lettek körülötte, mások. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha ilyesfajta beszélgetést mer kezdeményezni Percival Graves-szel. Az emberektől való távolságtartása, viszolygása enyhült, sőt, az elméje is kitágult, mintha az állandó, megszokott határok sem léteztek volna többé. A vele szemben ülő férfira fókuszált, félig tudatosan, félig öntudatlanul, nem gondolkozva azon, pontosan mit is csinál._

_ A feje pedig hirtelen megtelt olyan gondolatokkal, amelyek nem az övéi voltak… Az érzések, emlékek egyszerre rohanták meg, olyan tisztán és élesen, mintha csak a saját valóságának részét képezték volna, mintha nem csak belelátott volna valamibe, hanem ő maga vált volna annak középpontjává._

Éjszakai sötétség, néptelen, koszos mellékutca. Megigazítja a kalapját, miközben egy épület falának dől, pálcája varázslásra készen a kezében… Egy hatalmas, macskaforma szobor, amely fölé magasodik, szemei sárgán ragyognak a félhomályban… Füst és földtörmelék. Mugli szerkentyűk, fegyverek kattogása, a körülötte lévők nehéz lélegzetvétele. Egy apró, fémes tárgy hideg csillanása, az idő megdermed egy pillanatra, hogy aztán a világ elemi erővel robbanjon fel körülötte, fájdalmas pokollá változva… A nővére arcának tiszta, éles képe… És még számtalan más dolog, egyre élesebben, részletesebben, egyre érthetőbben, lassan az ő részévé válva…

_ Összerezzent hirtelen, ahogy megérzett valamit. Graves-re bámult; a férfi mozdulatlanul ült vele szemben, akár egy szobor, és őt nézte. Tekintetében egyszerre volt ott a megszokott komorság és még valami, a mély döbbenet árnyéka._

„Nagyra értékelném, ha kiszállnál a fejemből, Corbitt. Megszoktam, hogy nem látnak bele mások.”

_ Reynard tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá._

_ \- Te… tudsz…? - dadogta._

_ „_Nem vagyok legilimentor._” Graves homlokráncolva nézett rá. „_Természetesen, ha a szükség úgy hozza, varázslatok segítségével képes vagyok áttörni mások mentális védelmén, hasonlóképpen ahhoz, amit te ösztönösen csinálsz. A saját gondolataimat azonban bármikor tudom közvetíteni, különösen akkor, ha a másik személy erre nincs felkészülve. Te pedig, talán a veleszületett képességednek köszönhetően, mindig nyitva hagyod az elméd. Mágia nélkül nem látok bele, de megtehetném, és ez igencsak veszélyes dolog._”_

_ Reynard lesütötte a szemét. Graves félretolta a poharát, az alkarjára támaszkodva előre dőlt az asztalon, komoran figyelve őt._

_ \- Hogyan voltál képes belelátni a…? - kérdezte őszinte döbbenettel. Reynard a fejét ingatta, kissé elnagyolt mozdulatokkal. Most már nem csak a képek mosódtak el előtte, valahogy a környezet sem volt stabil, szédült, de nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mitől: az elfogyasztott alkoholtól, vagy attól, hogy _képes volt_ belelátni olyasvalaki fejébe, mint Graves, áttörni egy olyan mentális védelmen, amellyel csak egyszer találkozott, évekkel ezelőtt._

_ \- Ez… nem volt szándékos. - vallotta be. A feje nehéz volt, szinte hasogatott. Zavarta, ahogy Graves őt nézi, most először nem komor-szigorúan és tanulmányozón, hanem különös tartózkodással a szemében, mintha megfordultak volna a dolgok: mintha nem ő félne Graves-től, hanem Graves tartana tőle. Vagy csak azért gondolta így, mert az elméje különös dolgokat művelt vele, a világ pedig olyan furcsán kavargott…_

\- Rey?

Reynard felkapta a fejét, kiszakítva gondolatait az előző este történtek felidézéséből. Nem jutott tovább annál, mint az előbb; azután, hogy megköszönte Graves-nek, hogy megmentette a nővérét, minden kiesett, fekete foltként sötétlett az elméjében.

\- Rey, jól vagy? - Rowan kissé aggodalmas arckifejezéssel sétált oda hozzá, leülve az ágya szélére. - Egek, nagyon másnaposnak nézel ki… Graves mondta, hogy elég sokat ittál. Nem tudom, melyik hangzik kevésbé hihetőnek: az, hogy alkoholizáltál, vagy hogy beszélgettetek.

Reynard bambán bámult fel rá.

\- Hagytalak pihenni, de most már szólok neki. Addig szedd össze magad. - folytatta Rowan. - Mondd… emlékszel _bármire_ is az este történtekből?

\- Kétlem, hogy így lenne. Nem tudom. - válaszolta rekedten Reynard, kérdőn nézve rá. - Rowan…

\- Tudom, mire gondolsz. Én megvagyok. - mondta egy futó mosoly kíséretében a nő. Reynard összezavarodva nézte őt; valami nem igazán stimmelt, nővére is furcsa volt, mintha történt volna valami. Rowan megveregette a vállát és felállt, az ajtó felé indulva. - Egyelőre nem akarok minderről beszélni, Rey. Hívom Graves-t; megígérte, hogy segít nekünk átnézni egyet s mást. Ha sietsz, még a reggeliből is jut neked egy kevés.

Reynard kimerülten nyögött fel, visszadőlve a párnájára.

o ~ . ~ o

Nagyjából fél órával később Reynard még mindig elnehezült fejjel, de valamivel biztosabb mozdulatokkal kanyarította magára a kabátját. Nővére és Graves az ajtónál várták, néha egymásra pillantva, kissé tartózkodón, Reynard fején pedig ismét átfutott, hogy nem csak az esti iszogatás perceit szalasztotta el, de Rowan és a férfi között is történhetett valami, ami miatt most így viselkednek.

\- Siess, Rey. - szólt rá Rowan. - Lehet, hogy Graves beleegyezett, hogy nem hoppanálunk, de…

\- Halkabban, Corbitt. - kapta el a nő karját Graves. - Ebben a házban magnixek is… Na tessék.

Rowan kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, ahogy mozgás támadt a lépcsőházban. Graves egy intéssel bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót, a következő pillanatban pedig már fel is bukkant a magnix, megtorpanva, ahogy észrevette őket. Apró, fehér hajú öregasszony volt, az az átlagos fajta, akit Rowan gyerekkorában gyakran látott Darlington külső részének utcáin, és aki valahogy idegen látvány volt New York modern, zsúfolt városában. Egy darabig nézték egymást, aztán a néni kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Ááá… jó napot! - köszöntötte őket, miközben a 8-as számú ajtó felé csoszogott. A Corbitt ikrek elmotyogtak egy-egy köszönést, Graves kimérten, tartózkodóan biccentett.

\- Jó napot, Mrs. McKinsey.

\- Mennyire örülök, hogy végre nem egyedül látom. - az öregasszony irányt változtatott, odalépve hozzájuk, csillogó tekintete Graves-ről Rowanra fordult. - Rokonok talán?

\- Nem, ismerősök. - válaszolta Rowan, miközben lopva Graves-re sandított. A férfi kifejezéstelen arccal, kínosan toporgott, mint aki nagyon menni szeretne, de udvariassága beleszólt a dologba. Mrs. McKinsey nagyokat bólogatott, kettejük között járatva a tekintetét.

\- Itt lakom a szomszédban. Erre nem igazán járnak vendégek. Tudja, kedvesem, az úr mindig olyan elfoglalt. - kissé lehalkította a hangját, közelebb hajolva Rowanhoz, mint aki valami nagy titkot készül megosztani. - Tudom ám, hogy a titkosszolgálatnak dolgozik… nagyon komoly munkája van. Alig van itthon, mindig siet... Mindig mondom neki, hogy igazán megérdemel egy kis kikapcsolódást annyi munka mellett.

\- Ez így igaz, Mrs. McKinsey. Valahányszor találkozunk. - hagyta rá Graves, miközben a lift felé húzta Rowant és Reynardot. - Ami azt illeti, sajnos most is sietnünk kell… További szép napot.

\- Maguknak is… maguknak is. - integetett az öregasszony, elhaladtukban Rowanra mosolyogva. - Vigyázzon rá, kedvesem.

\- Öhm. Jó… vigyázok. - pirult el kissé a nő. Graves gyors léptekkel szállt be a liftbe vele és Reynarddal. Rowan az arcizmaival viaskodva kivárta, amíg a liftajtó becsukódik utánuk és a szerkezet elindul velük lefelé.

\- Kedves szomszédod van. - kuncogott fel aztán. Graves arca a szokottnál is komorabb lett. - Már csak a macska hiányzik hozzá.

\- Van macskája. - közölte Graves, mire Reynard nevetve felhorkant.

\- És teljesen odavolt, hogy hölgy társaságod van. - mondta, miközben nem is tudatosult benne, hogy társai rámerednek, talán azért, mert ilyen közvetlen hangon mert szólni Graves-hez, talán más miatt. - Magában csupa jót kíván neked.

\- Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy BOI-os vagy? - vágott a szavába Rowan, miközben észrevétlenül rálépett öccse lábára. - Végül is, nem téved sokat.

\- Igen, meg van győződve arról, hogy a magnix kormány valamelyik fontos szervének vezetője vagyok. - mondta Graves, enyhe bosszankodással a hangjában. - Itt lakik, mióta auror vagyok. Az amerikai varázslótársadalom nem érintkezhet a magnixekkel…

\- Attól még kedves. - vont vállat jókedvűen Rowan. A lift lassan megérkezett a földszintre, tágas, rendezett előtérbe.

\- Ritkán használom ezt az ajtót. - jegyezte meg Graves, ahogy kiléptek az épületből. - Általában hoppanálok. Elkerülöm vele a magnixeket.

\- Nem is értem, miért. - futott át egy mosoly Rowan arcán, miközben körbenézett. Előttük apró, kerítéssel körbevett park terült el, közel a saroképülethez, amelyben Graves lakása is volt. Mellettük széles utca húzódott, befelé vezetve a nem is olyan messzi felhőkarcolók irányába, Manhattan üzleti része felé. A másik irányba, a park felé tekintve Rowan egy darabig követni tudta az út folytatását a tekintetével, aztán az egész nyitott térbe torkollott. _„Arra van a tenger.”_ gondolta, próbálva magában elhelyezni, pontosan merre is lehetnek. _„A túloldalon pedig már Brooklyn, ha jól emlékszem.”_

\- Szép környék. - állapította meg. - Nyugodt és nyitott, nem olyan túlzsúfolt, mint New York nagy része. A Woolworth Building is elég közel lehet, ahogy nézem. Tetszik, olyan, mint… Mi a baj?

Graves hirtelen megtorpant, homlokráncolva, nyugtalanul pillantva körbe. Rowan kissé aggodalmasan figyelte őt.

\- Nem tudom… - dünnyögte a férfi, miközben a fejét kapkodta. - Csak valahogy…

Mágia fénye pislákolt fel halványan az ujjai között, valamiféle rejtett varázslat. Rowan idegesen lépett közelebb hozzá, megfogva a kezét.

\- Graves, mi a baj? - kérdezte halkan. A férfi sosem varázsolt úgy, hogy muglik voltak a közelükben, márpedig most megtette. Rowan egy pillanat alatt nyugtalan lett, a hirtelen változás majdhogynem megrémítette.

\- Rossz érzésem van. - Graves végre ránézett, furcsán csillogó szemmel; akkor volt ilyen, amikor bevetésekre készült, jutott hirtelen Rowan eszébe. - Olyan, mintha figyelne minket valaki.

Rowan és Reynard összepillantottak, majd ők is nézelődni kezdtek, az utakat, épületeket pásztázva a tekintetükkel. Az úton néhány automobil suhant el, távolabb, a kereszteződés túloldalán járókelők siettek a dolgukra, a kis parkban néhány gyerek játszott.

\- Én nem látok semmit, nem érzékelek semmit. - csóválta a fejét Rowan. Graves bosszúsan fújta ki a levegőt.

\- Én sem, csak… mégis érzem. - mondta csendesen. Rowan finoman megszorította a kezét.

\- Talán csak egy rossz érzés. Az is lehet, hogy engem figyel egy újabb Grindelwald-fanatikus. - elgondolkodva nézett körbe ismét, közelebb húzódva Graves-hez. - És én is észre szoktam venni őket, most viszont… semmi. Vagy talán…

\- Gnarlak. - szólt közbe Reynard. Mindketten ránéztek, mire folytatta. - Azok után, amit azzal a kobolddal tettél, én is figyeltetnélek, hogy ne kerülj még egyszer az utamba. De az is lehet, hogy minket akar szemmel tartani, még mindig nem mondott le a kincsünkről. Szerintem ez lehet a magyarázat… Gnarlaknak elég jó információs hálózat dolgozik.

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- _Mindig_ kiiktatom azokat, akik követnek. - jegyezte meg.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem. - Rowan békítően nézett fel rá, próbálva nem foglalkozni a nyugtalansággal, amely a férfiról rá is átragadt. - Menjünk, Graves. Kérlek. Itt csak az időnket vesztegetnénk.

A férfi sóhajtott egyet, viszonozva a pillantását. Reynard feszülten toporgott mellettük, mígnem Graves lazított feszült testtartásán.

\- Rendben van. - mondta végül halkan, beleegyezően bólintva Rowannak, bár az arca feszült maradt, tekintete, vonásai komorak, mint aki nem zárta le magában a dolgot. - Menjünk.


	23. 22. fejezet

**22\. FEJEZET: A MEGKERÜLT RELIKVIA**

A vasárnap volt az egyetlen nap, amikor Percival Graves nem dolgozott.

\- Legalább is remélem, nem ma döntött úgy, hogy változtat ezen a szokásán. - jegyezte meg Rowan, miközben letette kiürült teáscsészéjét a Bűbájos Bölény egyik kerek asztalkájára és felállva csatlakozott Wohalihoz, aki épp a kandaló aljáról söpörte ki a hamut. - Mondd Wohali, ugye biztos, hogy semmilyen védővarázslat nem fogja leszedni a fejemet, ha megjelenek a túloldalon?

\- Legfeljebb Graves, ha megzavarod. - kuncogott Reynard, felpillantva a jegyzeteiből, melyeket az egyik puffban üldögélve olvasott. Wohali a fejét ingatta.

\- Kétlem. - somolygott az orra alatt, egy fadobozkát nyújtva Rowan felé, amelyben apró szemű, élénkzöld por csillogott. - Graves barátom meglehetősen engedékeny veled szemben… Ez a kandalló pedig azon kevesek közé tartozik, amelyeket átengednek a védővarázslatai.

\- Pompás. - Rowan kissé lendületesebben markolt bele a Hop Porba, mint szerette volna, rögtön beleszórva azt a kandallóban lobogó tűzbe. A lángok felélénkülve pattogtak, miközben lassan zöldre színeződtek. A nő vetett még egy pillantást a fivérére és Wohalira, majd előrébb hajolva határozottan mondta ki a címet. - Fulton Street 27, 3/9.

\- Üdvözlöm Graves-t. - csendült mögötte Wohali vidám hangja, és Rowan, mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, érezte, hogy az indián egy finom, de erős mozdulattal beletolja a tűzbe.

\- Mi a…? - csupán ennyit tudott kinyögni meglepettségében, aztán kezdetét is vette a pörgő, szélsebes utazás, melynek végén szédelegve, hányingerrel küszködve érkezett meg a már ismert, elegáns nappaliba. Még időben tudott megkapaszkodni a kanapéban ahhoz, hogy ne essen el, miközben nagy adag hamut sodort ki a szőnyegre. Néhány pillanatig levegőért kapkodva kereste a szavakat, majd erős tüsszögés kíséretében elfojtott egy szitokszót. - A patvarba is… utálom a Hop Hálózatot.

Kissé megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy egyetlen védőbűbáj sem reagált az érkezésére.

\- Graves! - kiáltotta el magát gyorsan, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy nem csak ő maga az, aki nem számított ilyesfajta látogatásra, hanem a ház ura sem. - Itt vagyok a nappalidban. Ha lehet, ne szórj rám rontást.

\- Nem vártam látogatókat. - csendült a férfi hangja és néhány pillanattal később Graves belépett a nappaliba. Az állítását könyékig feltűrt és felül lazán kigombolt inge, valamint a homlokába lógó hajtincsei teljes mértékben alátámasztották, és Rowan megengedte magának, hogy egy mosoly átsuhanjon az arcán.

\- Wohali ötlete volt és engem sem tájékoztatott róla. - dünnyögte, miközben pálcája segítségével eltüntette a hamut. - Én csupán _részlegesen_ szándékoztam megjelenni, de úgy tűnik, ő felettébb mulatságosnak tartotta, ha betol a tűzbe… bocsánat a zavarásért.

Graves lassan bólintott, egy darabig tanulmányozva őt.

\- Kérsz egy kávét? Teát? - kérdezte végül.

\- Egy teának örülnék. Köszönöm. - mosolyodott el Rowan, közelebb lépve hozzá és állával a keze felé bökve. - Tintás lettél.

\- Épp dolgoztam. - érkezett a válasz, mire a nő nagy sóhajjal forgatta a szemét.

\- Ne mondd már, hogy ma is…

\- Csak itthoni papírmunka. - vont vállat Graves. - Mit tehetek érted, Corbitt?

\- Te mondtad, hogy nélküled sehova sem mehetek New York-ban. - válaszolta közömbös hangon Rowan. - Ami azt illeti, emiatt akartalak keresni. Rey tett némi felfedezést, aminek nem volt lehetőségünk és időnk utánanézni, a… hát, tudod, a történtek miatt. Szeretném, ha elkísérnél minket; tovább nem húzhatjuk a dolgot. Szerintem Rey is mindjárt utánam jön… áh, már meg is érkezett.

Graves-nek a szeme sem rebbent, ahogy Reynard Corbitt kilépett a kandalló ismételten zöldre változó lángjai közül.

\- Még van némi munkám. - mondta, odabiccentve Reynardnak köszöntésképp. Meglehetősen nyugodtnak tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy az ikrek rátörtek, bár Rowan biztos volt abban, hogy főképp udvariasságból. - Ha úgy megfelel, legyen, veletek megyek. Addig foglaljatok helyet.

\- Köszönjük. - mosolygott rá Rowan. - Majd én megcsinálom azt a teát, jó? Viszek neked is.

Graves beleegyezően bólintott.

Egy negyed órával később Rowan finoman kopogott a dolgozószoba ajtaján (közvetlenül a konyha mellett), megvárva, amíg Graves kiszól, hogy szabad, és kezében a megpakolt tálcával benyitott.

Graves dolgozószobája szinte teljesen hasonlított a MACUSA-beli irodájához, csupán valamivel kisebb volt, a falai sötétek voltak és a szekrényeknek nem volt üvegajtaja, viszont különféle tárgyak helyett végig könyvekkel és iratokkal pakolták meg őket. Graves az íróasztala mögött ült több, kupacba tornyozott dokumentum társaságában, futólag felpillantva, ahogy Rowan belépett.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy hétvégén sem tudsz lazítani. - csóválta meg a fejét a nő, miközben letette a tálcát az asztal sarkára és kis habozás után Graves mögé lépett, megmasszírozva a vállait, egészen addig, amíg a férfi feszült testtartása nem enyhült valamelyest. Rowan összeszorította a száját, ahogy a gondolatok egymást követték a fejében, s tekintetében sajnálkozás csillogott, miközben Graves tarkóját bámulta. Amikor ismét megszólalt, a hangja halk volt, majdhogynem suttogás. - Tudok esetleg segíteni neked valamiben?

Meglepettségére Graves lassan bólintott, hátrafordulva hozzá.

\- Megköszönném. Van ott néhány dokumentum, amit időrendbe kellene rakni és listát írni róla. Úgy könnyebb lesz átnéznem őket.

\- Tekintsd elintézettnek. - Rowan kissé felvidulva kerülte meg az asztalt. - Remélem, nem fogom egyik papírodat sem tönkretenni.

\- Kétlem. Elég jelentésedet olvastam, Corbitt. - Graves arcán halvány derű suhant át. - Alaposak. Hibátlanok. Ami azt illeti, igencsak meg is lepődtem ezen.

\- Hű. - Rowan szaporán pislogott. Ha a tökéletes Percival Graves azt mondta valamire, hogy hibátlan, az igencsak nagy szó lehetett. A nő arcán széles, boldog mosoly terült el, ahogy elfordulva odalépett a másik székhez, hogy az asztalhoz húzza. Csak néhány pillanattal később vette észre a rajta lévő párnán trónoló hatalmas macskát. Az állat hanyagul eldobott lábakkal pihent és rezzenéstelenül nézte őt narancssárgán világító szemeivel. Rowan hátrahőkölt kissé; a macska tekintetének kereszttüzében most már nem is tudta, hogy nem vehette észre eddig. Meglehetősen gyönyörű állat volt, dús, rövid, sötét porszürke bundával, amely igencsak elegáns külsőt kölcsönzött neki. - Öhm, Graves… nem is mondtad, hogy van macskád.

A férfi futólag felnézett a teáscsészéje fölött.

\- Nem az enyém. - csóválta meg a fejét. - Ő Purphoros. Mrs. McKinsey macskája.

\- A mugli… magnix szomszédodé? - csodálkozott Rowan. Graves megvonta a vállát.

\- Alkalmanként átjön ide. Rendkívül intelligens állat.

\- Ezt nem kétlem. - Rowan érdeklődve szemlélte a macskát, amely még mindig őt nézte, olyan kifejezően, mintha bármelyik pillanatban megszólalhatna. A nő szeme enyhén összeszűkült. - Már csak azért sem, mert biztos, hogy van benne valamennyi kneazle-vér… nézd csak meg a farka végét. Biztos, hogy egy magnix macskája?

\- Nem véletlenül hagyom, hogy bejöjjön. - Graves ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát és figyelme visszatért az irataihoz. Rowan vetett még egy pillantást Purphoros-ra, majd a dologba beletörődve kényelmes karosszéket varázsolt az íróasztal mellé és leülve maga elé húzta a Graves által mutatott papírköteget.

Egy ideig csendben dolgoztak, csak Graves pennájának és Rowan töltőtollának a sercegése hallatszott. Rowan gondosan szétválogatta a dokumentumokat, sorrendbe rakva és feljegyezve a rajtuk lévő dátumokat, néhány témára utaló címszót is melléjük írva, hogy megkönnyítse az esetleges visszakeresést. Néha lopva fel-fellesett Graves-re; a férfi komoly arccal, homlokát megtámasztva olvasott és jegyzetelt, alkalmanként kortyolva a teájából. A háttérben Purphoros lustán elnyújtózkodva dorombolt, és Rowan még mindig magán érezte a tekintetét. _„Legalább van néha társasága.” _gondolta, ismét felpillantva Graves-re.

\- Kész. - húzta ki magát nemsokára, összerendezve és a férfi mellé rakva a dokumentumokat. Graves hálásan biccentett.

\- Köszönöm. Mindjárt készen vagyok én is.

\- Nincs mit. - Rowan kényelmesen hátradőlt a karosszékben és kinézett az ablakon. Aznap igencsak borús volt az idő, az égen sötét, szürke fellegek sűrű függönye takarta el a napot, és bár épp nem esett, az egész város nedves és nyirkos volt, mutatva, hogy korábban volt valamennyi eső. Már benne voltak az ősz kezdetében. _„Hihetetlen… lassan egy éve már, hogy ide jöttünk New York-ba…”_ futott át a gondolat a nő fején, tekintetét a papírokba mélyedő Graves-re fordítva, majd körbe a szobában. Pillantása végül egy képen akadt meg, az egyetlenen, amely egy személyt ábrázolt (a többi mind különböző törvényidézet volt…), egy határozott tekintetű, impozáns megjelenésű, szép arcvonásokkal rendelkező hölgy portréját. Rowan kissé összeszűkülő szemmel bámulta a képet. A hölgy olvasott valamit, olyan elmélyülten, hogy ha nem látszott volna, ahogy levegőt vesz és alkalmanként lapoz, Rowan könnyen mugli festménynek nézte volna.

\- Valamelyik rokonod? - kérdezte. Graves felnézve követte a tekintetét és a fejét ingatta. Rowan habozott. - Egy régi barátnőd?

\- Emily Rappaport. - mondta a férfi. - Amerika tizenötödik Mágiaügyi Minisztere.

\- És a Rappaport Törvénykönyv írója. - Rowan hátradőlve összefonta a karjait. A kép ottléte valamiért zavaró hatással volt rá, akár egy apró, megnevezhetetlen bosszúság. - Azt hiszem, már értem, mit keres ott.

\- Kivételes asszony volt… igencsak nagyra tartom. - Graves egy darabig nézte a festményt, aztán ismét lehajtotta a fejét és visszatért a munkájához.

\- Aha. - mondta Rowan mindenfajta lelkesedés nélkül, aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki egyszer Reynard: _„Ha féltékeny vagy, mindig elfintorítod az orrod.”_, és gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait. Mindenesetre komor tekintettel méregette tovább Emily Rappaport portréját, és a festményalak, mintha csak megérezte volna ezt, lejjebb eresztette a könyvét és komolyan, metszőn nézett vissza rá. Rowan bosszúsan fújta ki a levegőt, elkapva a fejét. _„Ez nevetséges!” _Aztán összerezzent, ahogy Purphoros, akár egy szürke árnyék, nesztelenül felugrott az ölébe. A macska narancssárga szemei úgy izzottak, mint a kandalló alján nyugvó parázs, kifejezőn, mintha mondani akart volna neki valamit. Rowan kissé tétovázva emelte fel a kezét, megsimogatva az állat dús bundáját, és Purphoros, ha némileg bizonytalanul is, de engedte ezt. A nő halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Indulhatunk. - rántotta ki gondolataiból Graves hangja és a szék nyikorgása, ahogy a férfi felállt. - Hm. Úgy tűnik, kedvel téged.

\- Egy darabig eléggé ellenségesen méregetett, tegyük hozzá. - Rowan megvakarta a macska füle tövét, majd ő is felállt, Purphoros hangtalanul ugrott le a földre mellette. - Szóval innen az ismeretség a magnix öregasszonnyal… Vajon ő tudja, hogy a macskája egy kis részben, hát… varázslény?

\- Pont emiatt lett betiltva Amerikában a mágikus lények tartása. - jegyezte meg Graves, miközben lehajtotta az ingujját és felvette a felöltőjét. - Nem garantálható, hogy ezek a lények ne tudjanak keveredni a varázstalanok házikedvenceivel.

Rowan futólag elvigyorodott, ahogy ennek kapcsán eszébe jutott valami, amit végül aztán nem mondott ki.

\- Mindenesetre reméljük, hogy Mrs. McKinsey egyelőre nem hiányolja. - mondta, és a Rappaport-portrénak gondosan hátat fordítva az ajtó felé indult. - Megyek, összeszedem Rey-t. Fogadni mernék, hogy ezidő alatt már kiolvasta egy-két könyvedet.

o ~ . ~ o

A három alak nesztelenül lépett be a raktárépületbe, melynek csupán a bejárata mellett felakasztott szögön himbálózott egy rozsdás, pislákoló lámpás.

\- Igen… ez lesz az a hely. - szólalt meg Reynard, néhány lépéssel előre sietve, majd megtorpant, vizsgálódva pillantott körül. Rowan és Graves a bejáratnál maradtak, ott forgolódva szemrevételezték a helyszínt, Graves szinte hangtalanul motyogott el egy felderítő varázslatot. Az épület kihalt volt és nyirkos, a falak az érkezők hangját leszámítva csupán a vízcseppek ütemes csöpögésétől visszhangoztak, melyek valószínűleg egy rossz csőből hullottak alá valahol odébb, valamelyik egymásra pakolt ládahalmaz takarásában.

\- _Lumos_! - Graves mormoló szavára apró láng gyúlt a kezében tartott varázspálca végén, bevilágítva körülötte a teret, apró melegséget csempészve a levegőbe. A Corbitt ikrek ugyanígy tettek, és Reynard, mint aki már nem tud többet várni, szinte már szelesen indult tovább a rakományok között, a pálcáján világító lángocska mutatta útját. Rowan összeszűkült szemmel figyelte. Bár nem csaptak zajt, jelenlétükre kaparászás, apró neszek érkeztek mintegy válaszul, majd az egyik polcról leesett egy teáskanna és ezer darabra tört. Graves villámgyorsan, felemelt pálcával fordult a hang irányába.

\- Csak egy egér volt. - jegyezte meg könnyednek szánt hangon Rowan. - Beijedtél, Graves?

A férfi komoran nézett rá, ahogy elhaladt mellette, hogy megvizsgálja a törött kannát, kabátjának suhogása megkavarta a padlón ülő port.

\- Nincs jó előérzetem. - mondta, megtorpanva és visszanézve a nőre. - Nem tetszik nekem ez a hely… túlságosan elzárt, ideális a csapdák állítására. Szerintem nem kell emlékeztetnelek.

E szavak hallatán Rowan magabiztosan csillogó tekintetére a szorongás árnyéka borult. A nő néhány pillanatig lassabban, mélyebben vette a levegőt.

\- De most itt vagy te. - mondta végül, halvány mosolyt küldve Graves felé. A férfi vállai megereszkedtek valamennyire, ahogy sóhajtott.

\- Még mindig olyan érzésem van, mintha… - motyogta, félbehagyva a mondatot. Rowan aggodalmasan nézte őt.

\- Mintha valaki figyelne? - fejezte be helyette. Kissé nyugtalanul pillantott hátra a válla fölött, ki a kikötőhöz közeli területre, ahova a Reynard által szerzett cím hozta őket. A komor esőfelhőktől szinte koraesti homály borult a városra, az eső monoton bánatossággal csöpögött, és a nő végül becsukta az ajtót, kizárva a barátságtalan környezet képét. Nem mintha a raktérépület belső része vonzóbb látvány lett volna. A nő elfintorodott erre a gondolatra, majd odalépett Graves-hez és megnyugtatóan fogta meg a karját. - Hé. Nem lesz gond. Csak egy rossz érzés, nem több.

\- Akkor sem tetszik ez nekem. - csóválta a fejét Graves, idegesen körbepillantva. - Corbitt, ha lehet, igyekezzetek. Nem szívesen maradok itt annál többet, mint ami feltétlenül szükséges. Legfeljebb fél óra, rendben? Annyi idő bőven elég ahhoz, hogy megtaláljátok, amit kerestek, bármi is legyen az.

Rowan figyelmét nem kerülte el a férfi hangjában csendülő aprócska neheztelés. Graves az egyik állványnak dőlve figyelte, ahogy vizsgálódva körbejárja a mellette lévő ládákat és polcokat, majd határozott sóhajjal felnyitja az egyiket. Körbe pillantva meggyőződött róla, hogy Reynard is a közelükben van; fivére pálcájának fénye jelezte, merre jár a raktárépületben.

\- Sajnos ez nem olyan egyszerű. - jegyezte meg. - Az a _bármi_ eléggé nehezen fellelhető tárgy, több okból is. Nem véletlenül kutatunk utána már annyi ideje, és azt még rengeteg papírmunka is megelőzte. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy segítségünk sem akadt, muszáj volt mindent nekem és Rey-nek felderítenünk, mert ha az olyan Gnarlak-félék fülébe jut… nos, te is láthattad, milyen gond lett belőle. Nem igazán előtted akartuk elhallgatni a dolgot, de úgy véltük, jobb nem beszélni róla senkinek és várnunk, amíg olyan helyzet nem adódik, melynek hátterében ezt a munkát is lebonyolíthatjuk.

\- Ezért aztán úgy döntöttetek, megragadjátok az első alkalmat, amikor olyan ügyet kaptok, ami New York-hoz köthető. - Graves figyelte, ahogy a nő gondosan kipakolja az egyik láda tartalmát, megvizsgálva minden kezébe kerülő tárgyat. Ő maga szórakozottan kezdte el rendezni az állvány melletti polcon álló, elfeledetten szomorkodó, poros holmikat. - És ide utaztatok.

\- Ahol egyenesen belefutottunk Percival Graves aurorparancsnokba, a MACUSA Törvényhozási Bizottságának igazgatójába. - Rowan arcán halvány mosoly suhant át, és talán Graves tekintete is enyhült egy kissé. - Tudod, én és Rey mindent alaposan megterveztünk, de nem számoltunk az itteni körülmények változásával… és veled.

Egy bosszús fújtatás kíséretében, egy pálcaintéssel visszapakolta és lezárta a ládát, majd felegyenesedve a következőhöz lépett. Izgatottan túrta fel annak tartalmát is, majd a soron következőt, miközben végig magán érezte Graves érdeklődő, vizsgálódó tekintetét. Ahogy telt az idő, ahogy egyre több ládát nézett át, úgy bíztatta magát folyamatosan: majd a következő… a következő. Egyelőre Reynard sem jelzett még; fivére a raktárépület másik felében kutatott, és Rowannak egy röpke ideig az a gondolat is átfutott a fején, hogy talán már megint elmulasztottak valamit, rosszul értelmezték a szerzett információkat, vagy talán Gnarlak mégiscsak félretette a Graves iránt érzett rettegését és már előttük megszerezte a relikviát…

\- Egy rakás doxipotyadék… - mormolta az orra alatt, lendületesen lecsapva a láda tetejét. Graves kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Mennünk kellene. - mondta, nyomatékosításképp megfordulva, hogy elrendezze az utolsó polc tartalmát. - Corbitt, ez a hely kifejezetten nem tetszik nekem, és…

Rowan meg sem hallotta. Meredten nézte őt, az épp a kezébe lévő régies, viharvert kupát. Tekintete egyetlen pillanat alatt változott meg, olyasfajta fény gyúlt benne, amit a férfi korábban nem látott: a felismerés, rádöbbenés fénye.

\- Várj! - suttogta hevesen, és egy szempillantás alatt felpattanva mellette termett, megfogva a karját. - Az, a kezedben…

Óvatosan vette át a tárgyat a férfitól. A kupa nagyobb volt az átlagos, kényelmes méretnél, inkább kehely, és nem is viharvert, csupán régi, nagyon régi. Könnyebb volt, mint arra számított, bár előre tudta, hogy kinézete ellenére fából készült. Alaposan vizsgálódva, az elfojtott izgatottságtól hevesen dobogó szívvel forgatta a kezei között, megbámulva, megtapogatva a poros, kissé durván formázott felületet, melybe a peremrészen idegen rúnákat vésett valaki egykor, réges-rég, amikor ez a tárgy még… Észre sem vette Graves elgondolkodóan kíváncsi, már-már gyanakvó tekintetét, amellyel őt mérte végig. Pálcája hegyét finoman a kupához érintette, alig hallható, bonyolult varázslat-kombinációkat suttogott el, melyeknek látszólag semmilyen hatása nem volt, a nő mégis felragyogó arccal, különös óvatossággal emelte fel a tárgyat, hitetlenkedve bámulta azt, mint aki felbecsülhetetlen értékű kincset talált.

\- Ez lesz az… - szólalt meg nagy sokára, hangjában mérhetetlen izgalom csendült, majd kissé hangosabban folytatta. - Rey!

\- Mi folyik itt, Corbitt? - Graves válaszra várva fonta össze a karjait. Rowan elmosolyodott, miközben még mindig a kupát nézegette.

\- Jól sejtetted Graves, a kezdetektől. - mondta. - Egy szimpla, elvarázsolt étkészlet kevés ahhoz, hogy útra keljünk miatta. Azt hiszem, tartozom neked egy magyarázattal ezt az egészet illetően.

Reynard futva érkezett oda hozzájuk, szőke hajtincsei az arcába lógtak, monoklija a nyakában himbálózott.

\- Ro! Megtaláltad?

Rowan szótlanul bólintott, óvatosan, tiszteletteljesen emelve felé a kezében tartott kupát. Reynard a lélegzetét visszatartva hajolt közelebb, nővére azonban továbbra is Graves-t figyelte.

\- Te harcoltál a nagy háborúban, igaz? - kérdezte csendesen, némi tétovázás után. - Theseus Salmander mesélte.

Graves szótlanul bólintott, s tekintetére néhány pillanatig olyan árnyék ült, amelyet Rowan is gyakran érzett, amikor ez a téma szóba került.

\- Jártál Európában. - folytatta aztán. - Láttad, hogy a történtek mekkora pusztítást és káoszt hoztak, nem csak a varázstalanokra, akik mindezt előidézték, hanem a mi világunkra is. Volt, ami örökre elveszett… - néhány másodperc erejéig megakadt a hangja. - …és volt, ami csak ideiglenesen, hogy aztán elfelejtődjön a legtöbbek számára.

\- A nagy háborúban számtalan kincs, mágikus ereklye keveredett el világszerte. - vette át a szót Reynard. - Eltűntek a harcokban, a muglik magukkal vitték őket más országokba, kontinensekre, nem is sejtve, hogy mi került a tulajdonukba.

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét, tekintetét Rowan és Reynard között járatta.

\- Arra gondolsz, hogy…?

\- Igen. Ez egy közülük. - bólintott elmosolyodva Rowan. - Tudod, egyes kivételes mágikus tárgyak, amelyeknek igen különleges vagy nagy az ereje, képesek arra, hogy rossz vagy idegen kezekbe kerülve elnyomják a saját bűbájos kisugárzásukat… míg egy egyszerű, varázslók általhasznált eszköz a magnixek között ugyanúgy működik tovább, ezek a relikviák pont azért lelhetőek fel oly nehezen, mert nem okoznak semmi feltűnést. Nem ismerik fel őket, csak azok, akik értenek hozzá és tudják, merre keressék őket. Ha nem tévedek, ez az egyszerű, régi és poros kupa… _Serleg_ egykor igencsak neves eseményeken villantotta fel mágikus erejét, melyhez fogható nem létezik sehol máshol. - Rowan szemében kihívó, vidám fény csillant. - Mondd csak, Graves, hallottál már a Tűz Serlegéről?

És Graves megértette. Először csak őszinte döbbenettel hajolt közelebb a nőhöz, a kupát bámulva, aztán szinte hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

\- Úgy érted, ez valóban _a Tűz Serlege_? - kérdezte.

\- Egy igencsak egyedi mágikus tárgy, melynek nyoma veszett, amikor a mugli katonák tűzharcot vívtak egymással annál a helynél, ahol a varázslótársadalom titokban őrizte. Én és Reynard már hosszú ideje próbáljuk felkutatni. - bólogatott Rowan. Fivére átvette tőle a serleget, gondos óvatossággal tette el. Rowan, látva Graves enyhén összezavarodott arcát, mosolyogva karolt belé. - Gyere vissza velünk a Bölénybe.

A férfi lassan, beleegyezőn bólintott. A következő pillanatban hangos pukkanás hallatszott, ahogy ő és a Corbitt ikrek eltűntek, mintha sosem jártak volna ott, abban az elhagyatott, komor raktárépületben a manhattan-i kikötőnél…

A Bűbájos Bölény zugos és zsúfolt, barlangszerű környezete, meleg színei és a kandallóban lobogó lángok erős kontrasztban álltak a homályos, nyirkosan hideg és barátságtalan hellyel, ahonnan érkeztek. Rowan nyomban le is vette a kabátját, elégedett sóhajjal hunyva le a szemét néhány pillanatra, aztán mindhárman összerezzentek Wohali erős hangjára.

\- Hát itt vagytok! Később, mint vártam, de ahogyan sejtettem, eggyel többen. Üdv, barátom. - az indián odasietett hozzájuk, kezet rázva Graves-szel, majd kíváncsian hunyorgott az ikrekre. - Nos, ünnepelhetünk?

\- De még mennyire. - bólogatott Reynard. Graves a fejét kapkodta.

\- Wohali tudott erről?

\- A részletekről nem, de fogjuk rá. - válaszolta Rowan. Wohali széles mozdulattal invitálta őket beljebb.

\- Bezártam délutánra, most csak ti vagytok a vendégek. Az ebéd kihűlt kissé, de ezen javíthatunk. - sejtelmesen mosolygott Rowanra. - Jól gondoltam, hogy egy fővel többre érdemes terítenem. Remélem csatlakozol hozzánk, Graves.

Wohali valóban kitett magáért. A társaságot kellemes meglepetésként terített asztal várta, Rowanban pedig csak akkor tudatosult, hogy a kutatás során mennyire átfagyott, amikor leülve belekóstolt a forró, sűrű levesbe. Reynard közben áhítattal vette elő szerzeményüket, elhelyezve azt az asztal közepén. Graves elgondolkodó arccal nézte a serleget.

\- Szóval ez lenne az. - jegyezte meg Wohali, érdeklődve hajolva közelebb. - Végül mégiscsak sikerült a nyomára bukkannotok.

\- Elég nehezen. - hagyta rá Rowan, Graves-re pillantva, elsősorban hozzá intézve a szavait. - Tudod, Rey-jel a munkánk kiváló háttér ahhoz, hogy azzal foglalkozzunk, ami igazából a célunk: a relikviakutatással.

A férfi bólintott, mint aki hirtelen mindent megértett. Rowan kissé aggodalmasan nézte őt, próbálva megfejteni a tekintetét. Graves összetámasztotta ujjai végét a tányérja fölött és olvashatatlan arccal, de nem neheztelve nézett vissza rá. Rowan lehunyta a szemét néhány pillanatig, majd folytatta.

\- Ez a munka nem kevés veszéllyel és a titoktartás kiemelt fontosságával jár. Ezért hallgattunk róla, egészen idáig. - tekintete az asztalon álló tárgyra villant, ahogy belefogott a magyarázatba. - A Tűz Serlege a háború idején keveredett el Franciaországból. Meglepően kevés adat állt rendelkezésünkre, nem csak a korábbi történetét, de a tulajdonságait, pontos kinézetét illetően is. Összegyűjtöttünk minden iratot, bejártunk minden helyet, aminek valamiképp köze volt a Serleghez. Hosszú munka és nem kis szerencse kellett ahhoz, hogy rábukkanjunk a nyomra, ami meggyőzött minket arról, hogy a Serleg Amerikában lehet. Itt pedig újabb nehézségekbe ütköztünk, amelyek jelentősen elnyújtották a városban való tartózkodásunk idejét; nem számítottunk arra, hogy a körülmények és a mugli jogrendszer bezavar a kutatásba, ráadásul maga a Serleg is egy igencsak nagy erővel bíró mágikus tárgy, amely elfedte a saját kisugárzását… Mindez most már mögöttünk van. Most már csak annak a titkát kell felfednünk, hogyan fog újra fellobbanni a tüze. - hátradőlve kedvtelve nézegette a kupát, majd mintegy magyarázkodva folytatta. - Megvizsgáljuk és tanulmányozzuk, és ha megfejtettük a titkait, névtelenül visszajuttatjuk majd a jogos tulajdonosaihoz.

\- Névtelenül? - kérdezte Graves. Rowan rántott egyet a vállán.

\- Nem akarunk hírnevet, nem azért csináljuk. Ha egyszer kiderül, hogy mi vagyunk azok, onnantól nem hagynak majd békén, mi pedig pont azért választottuk a mugli tárgyakkal való, unalmasnak látszó munkát, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést és nyugodtan dolgozhassunk. Egyszer majdnem lebuktunk, emlékszel, Rey? Németországban, a koboldokkal.

Reynard röviden felnevetett.

\- Versenyt futottunk egy bandányi kobolddal, hogy ki tud előbb elhozni egy varázsló-műtárgyat egy mugli múzeumból, ahova véletlenül került. Épphogy sikerült leköröznünk őket. Csak azért nem álltak bosszút, mert… - elhallgatott, a nővérére pislogva. Rowan könnyed hangon fejezte be helyette.

\- Gellert megfenyegette őket, hogy nagyon rosszul járnak, ha megpróbálják. - előrébb hajolva szedett magának a sült húsból, kerülve Graves tekintetét. Egy darabig csak az étkezés zajai törték meg a csendet; már végeztek a kései ebéddel és Wohali különleges teáját kortyolgatták, amikor Graves előre hajolt, kezébe véve a Tűz Serlegét, komoly arccal vizsgálva azt.

\- Mióta foglalkoztok ilyesmivel?

\- Hm. - Rowan elgondolkodva támasztotta az állát a csészéje peremének. A férfi hangjából inkább érdeklődést hallott ki, mintsem neheztelést vagy egyebet, és ez megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. - Már a Roxfortban arra készültünk, hogy mugli holmik közé került mágikus tárgyakat fogunk tanulmányozni, hiszen magunk is érdeklődünk különböző eszközök megbűvölése iránt. A pályaválasztási tanácsadáson már mindketten tudtuk, hogy a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon szeretnénk dolgozni. De aztán jött a háború és más is beleszólt a történetbe. Akkor döntöttük el, hogy nem csak megbűvölt tárgyakat fogunk vizsgálni, hanem elveszettnek hitt relikviákat fogunk felkutatni. - kissé komolyabb lett az arca, miközben vállig beletúrt a tágítóbűbájjal kezelt oldaltáskába, valamit keresgélve benne. - Itt kell lennie valahol…

Mikor előhúzta a kezét, abban egy kisebb, fából készült, szépen faragott eszközt szorongatott. Graves és Wohali érdeklődve hajoltak közelebb.

\- Mi az?

\- Angol hangszer, tizedik század. - válaszolta Rowan. - Legalább is tudomásom szerint. De nem is ez a lényeg. Ez egy családi örökség, még a legelső ismert őseink idejéből. Ez volt az első relikvia, amit felkutattunk és megszereztünk. Az apánké volt, mindig magánál hordta. Emlékeim szerint játszani is tudott rajta… mindenesetre apánk igazán szerette a zenét. Akkor is nála volt, amikor a háború során meghalt Franciaországban. - a nő arcán árnyék suhant át, néhány pillanatig lehunyta a szemét, majd folytatta. - Nekem és Rey-nek igazából nem nagyon maradt semmink utána. Aztán egy napon, nem is tudom már, hogyan, de szembe kerültünk azzal a hírrel, hogy ezt a relikviát valamiképp megtalálták és elvitték… Nem tudtuk, igaz-e vagy hamis, de nem is számított. Azonnal elindultunk, hogy utána járjunk.

\- Visszaszereztük. - szúrta közbe Reynard. - Nem volt könnyű, de sikerült.

Rowan bólintott.

\- Kezdetben csak vissza akartuk venni, ami a családunké, szerettünk volna valami emléket az apánktól… Aztán rájöttünk, hogy jók vagyunk ebben, igazán jók. - megvonta a vállát. - Azóta pedig ezzel foglalkozunk.

\- És meg is lett az eredménye. - Wohali az ikrek felé emelte a poharát köszöntésképp. - Mindez bőven megérdemelte az ünnepi ebédet.

\- Ünnepi búcsúebédet. - mondta ki Rowan. A rövid mélabú, melyet a múltban történtek említése hozott, most visszatért, ahogy ő maga is ráeszmélt, pontosan mit jelent mindez. Graves, aki eddig a Tűz Serlegét forgatta tanulmányozón a kezében, felpillantott rá.

\- Búcsú? - kérdezte csendesen. Rowan visszanézett a férfira, de beletelt egy kis időbe, míg válaszolt.

\- Azt, amiért ide jöttünk, véghezvittük. Megvan a Serleg… Ezzel az itteni dolgunk véget ért. - mondta. A szavak nehezen jöttek, mintha még nem akarta volna elhinni, hogy annyi idő és munka után sikerrel jártak, vagy talán valami egészen más miatt, amit magában nem akart megnevezni.

\- Ro és én visszatérünk Nagy-Britanniába. - dőlt előre Reynard. - Számtalan tennivaló vár még ránk, mielőtt a Serleget visszajuttatnánk azokhoz, akiket megillet. Holnap indulunk is… igaz, Ro?

Várakozón tekintett nővérére, aki tétovázott egy darabig.

\- Igaz. - mondta végül. Tudta, hogy ha akarná is, nem húzhatja örökké a maradást, s minél inkább próbálja majd eltolni a búcsúzást, az annál nehezebb lesz. Hiszen ez volt a tervük mindvégig: ha megtalálták, amiért jöttek, hazatérnek. Továbbra is Graves-t nézte, mintha csak tőle várna megerősítést ehhez, holott pont ő volt az, aki miatt most oly nehezen ment az ebbe való beletörődés. Gyorsan hozzátette. - Tudom, hogy az ügy, amelyben a MACUSA az együttműködésünket kérte, még nem zárult le… És bármikor, ha szükség van ránk, ott leszünk, tudod. Csupán… a dolgunk most másfele visz minket tovább, már nincs szükség arra, hogy itt legyünk New York-ban.

Kissé elhalkult a mondat végére, kedvetlenül tette le a kiürült teáscsészéjét. Graves is hallgatott, némán nyugtázva az ikrek szavait. Végül Wohali volt az, aki felemelkedett az asztaltól.

\- Akkor, egy búcsúpohárral. - mondta ki a Graves-szel közös hagyományuk jelmondatát, halvány derűt varázsolva a hirtelen elkomorodó hangulatba. Rowan meghatottan mosolyodott el.

\- Köszönjük. Az igazán jól esne.

\- Gyertek át holnap a MACUSA-hoz. - szólalt meg végre Graves, ő is felállva. - Biztosítok nektek egy utat a Hop Hálózaton keresztül a brit Minisztériumba.

\- Köszönjük, de máshogy kell mennünk. - Rowan sajnálkozva ingatta a fejét. - Még ki kell szállnunk valahol útközben, megnézetni a szerzeményünket. Megpróbáljuk elcsípni az Urbanus hajnali járatát.

\- Értem. - bólintott lassan Graves. - Akkor, azt hiszem, ez valóban a búcsú ideje, Corbitt. Legalább is egy darabig.

\- Én is azt hiszem. Remélem, hogy csak egy darabig… - Rowan zavartan toporgott, ahogy a férfi odalépett hozzá. Hangja suttogássá halkult, és azt kívánta, az őket figyelő Reynard és a háttérben alkoholt töltögető Wohali bár ne lennének ott. Hirtelenjében nem tudta, mit mondhatna; a gondolatok vadul kavarogtak benne, miközben magán érezte Graves tekintetét, ahogy a férfi az ajkait bámulta. Csak egy dologban volt biztos: hogy a búcsú most különösen fáj. Felnézett rá, az ismerős, komoly barna szempárba. _„Mennyire más, mint Gellert hideg-kék pillantása…”_ futott át a fején a hirtelen jövő gondolat. - Én… köszönök mindent, Graves.

Annyi mindent mondott volna még, valahogy mégis képtelen volt, nem jöttek a szavak, s úgy tűnt, nem csak ő van így ezzel. Néma biccentés volt a válasz, miközben Graves visszaadta neki a Serleget, keze az övén pihent néhány pillanatig. Reynard továbbra is értetlenül nézte őket, amíg Wohali hangosan meg nem köszörülte a torkát és a kezébe nyomott egy teli poharat...

Később, amikor már egyedül volt a szobájában, bámulva a kandallóban izzó parazsat, a városra terülő puha, lassan érkező éjszakai sötétséget, Rowan végre megengedte magának, hogy egy igazán kicsit eluralkodjon rajta a szomorúság. Térdeit az állához húzta és szorosan átkarolta őket, miközben gondolatai követték azt, akinek félt igazán búcsút mondani…

A Tűz Serlege ott pihent mellette az asztalon, felületét megszínezte a parázs fénye. Rowan Corbitt pedig úgy érezte, hiába találta meg azt, amiért oly sokáig küzdött, valahogy, valamivel mégis kevesebb lett.


	24. 23. fejezet

**23\. FEJEZET: A BOSZORKÁNYOK KÖZTÜNK ÉLNEK**

New York-ban még a hajnalok is sokkalta zsúfoltabbak, zajosabbak és rohanósabbak voltak, mint máshol. Az utcák már a korai órákban megteltek emberekkel, akárcsak a híres New york-i metróvonal állomásai, különösképp a Houston Street nevű megálló.

Aki esetleg alaposabban megfigyelte, annak feltűnhetett, hogy napi négy alkalommal, mindig ugyanazon időpontokban még az átlagosnál is többen várakoznak, s ezek között az emberek között bizony akad egy-két különösebb szerzet is. Ráadásul ezek az emberek mintha nem is akartak volna akármelyik metrószerelvényre felszállni: volt, hogy több is elment az orruk előtt, miközben ők csak álltak, mint akik valamilyen különleges járatra várnak. Ha valaki még jobban megfigyelte volna mindezt, azt is észrevehette volna, hogy ezek az emberek aztán minden előzmény nélkül hirtelen köddé válnak, eltűnnek. De New York-ban nem volt szokás ilyesmire nyitott szemmel járni; az emberek a saját dolgukba mélyedtek, a Houston Street megálló pedig megőrizte a maga titkát: az _Urbanus_ metrót, a varázsvilág-beli közlekedés egyik legmodernebb módját.

Az _Urbanus_ amerikai kezdeményezés volt, melybe az évek során egyre több és több ország varázslótársadalma kapcsolódott be világszerte, megkönnyítve a hosszú távú utazást mindazok számára, akik nem tudták igénybe venni a Hop Hálózatot vagy zsupszkulcsokat, kényelmesebb és gyorsabb utazásra vágytak, mint amit seprű, szőnyeg vagy a muglik közé vegyülés biztosítani tudott, a hoppanálással pedig nem mertek próbálkozni vagy nem értettek hozzá. Az _Urbanus_ metrónak számos állomása volt, főképp Európában és Amerikában, de a vonal elért egészen ázsiai, afrikai településekre is, csatlakozva azon városokhoz, ahol volt mugli metróhálózat. Ezen hálózatok egy kiválasztott megállóját megbűvölték, alkalmassá téve azt az észrevétlen fel- és leszállásra. Az _Urbanus_ ezután egy mellékvágányra futott ki, ahonnan már tovább is ugrott a következő helyszín, város metróhálózatának kijelölt megállójába. Az utasok így hamar, kényelmesen el tudtak jutni bármelyik városba világszerte, ahol volt metró és az _Urbanus_ megjelenhetett - csupán a másodpercre pontos menetrendhez kellett alkalmazkodniuk.

Reynard Corbitt hatalmasat ásított, ahogy nővérével lebaktatott az aluljáróba vezető lépcsőn, majd be sem csukva a száját nagyot harapott a fánkja maradékába.

\- A menetrend szerint… - előhalászta kabátja zsebéből a szükséges pergament, néhány csokoládés ujjnyomot hagyva rajta. - Tíz perc múlva fut be a metró. Még van időnk jegyet váltani.

Rowan szótlanul, rosszkedvűen lépkedett mellette. A hajnali, hűvös és a városhoz képest friss levegő jól esett ugyan neki, mégis nehéz szívvel szemrevételezte a megálló környezetét. Reynard, aki észrevette arcán a borús kifejezést, a kassza felé húzta őt.

\- Mi a baj, Ro? - kérdezte csendesen, miközben a várakozó utasokat kerülgették. Könnyű volt észrevenni, ki az, aki hozzájuk hasonlóan arra a bizonyos szerelvényre vár; a varázsvilág tagjai valahogy mindig tudták, ki az, aki közéjük tartozik.

\- Nem hittem, hogy ennyire megkedvelem ezt a várost, Rey. - válaszolta kis hallgatás után Rowan. - Az ittenieket. Most, hogy oly hirtelen véget ért itt a dolgunk, úgy érzem, nem szívesen megyek tovább. Hiányozni fognak… különösen ő.

\- Graves? - kérdezett rá Reynard, önmagát is meglepve a felismeréssel, és Rowan is döbbenettel a tekintetében meredt rá. Fivére, bármilyen jó szándékú volt is, oly nehezen ismerte fel az ilyesmit.

\- Igen, ő. - vallotta be végül egy bólintás kíséretében, lesütve a szemét. A hangja akadozott kissé, ahogy folytatta. - Rey, én… azt hiszem, nem tudtam rendesen elköszönni tőle.

Rosszkedvűen kortyolt bele a Sparkbucks-ból elhozott kávéjába, ahogy odaléptek a jegypénztárhoz, figyelmen kívül hagyva nyitott ablakokat és az előttük álló varázstalanok sorát, megállva a félreeső, balról a második kasszánál, melynek poros üvegén egy már rongyos szélű papiros piros betűi hirdették: _ÜZEMEN KÍVÜL_.

\- Úgy érzem, ezzel ő is így volt. - Reynard furcsálkodva vonta össze a szemöldökét, mintha nem is értené, honnan jön az, amit épp mond. Gyanakvó tekintettel kapkodta a fejét, saját gondolatait vizsgálva, aztán félretette a dolgot és aggódón pillantott nővérére. - Kedveled őt, igaz?

Rowan hosszan nézett vissza rá, majd egy sóhaj kíséretében, lassan bólintott.

\- Jobban, mint hittem. - vallotta be. Reynard arcán vigyor suhant át, de aztán ismét komolyra változott a tekintete, ahogy finoman megszorította Rowan kezét.

\- Maradhatunk még New York-ban egy darabig, ha szeretnéd. - vetette fel. Nővére ismételten meglepetten nézett rá, egy pillanatra felvidulva ezen, aztán mégis megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem. Köszönöm, Rey, de… jó lesz ez így. - röviden, hálásan mosolygott rá, mielőtt elfordult a kassza felé. - Vegyük meg azokat a jegyeket, jó?

Reynard aggodalmasan nézte őt még egy kis ideig, aztán biccentett és ő is visszafordult a poros üveg és az amögötti sötétség felé.

\- Két jegyet kérünk az 5:30-as járatra, Rowan Corbitt és Reynard Corbitt névre. - mondta, tíz galleont csúsztatva be az alul lévő résen. Néhány másodperccel később két papír sarka jelent meg a pénz helyén, melyeket Reynard gyorsan magához húzott, majd az egyiket átadta a nővérének. Rowan csupán futó pillantást vetett a jegyére, melyen egy alagútból előbújó metrószerelvény rajza mellett a következő felirat volt olvasható:

** _URBANUS  
Nemzetközi Varázsmetró Hálózat_ **

_A jegy csupán az Urbanus járataira, egy út erejéig érvényes._  
Kérem győződjön meg jegye érvényességéről még az utazás megkezdése előtt!  
Kellemes utat kívánunk!

Mellette vastag, zöld tintával az utas és a kiinduló állomás neve, valamint a kiváltás dátuma szerepelt. Rowan már csak ezért is szeretett különösen az Urbanussal közlekedni: bár az egy útra szóló jegy eléggé drága volt, az utas ott szállt ki, ahol akart és a célállomást nem kellett előre közölnie.

\- Piraeus, igaz? - kérdezte halkan Reynardot, aki a zsebóráját nézegetve bólintott.

\- Még másfél perc és idő van. - mondta, az alagút irányába lesve. Rowan követte a pillantását, csatlakozva azokhoz a várakozókhoz, akik szintén közelebb léptek a peron széléhez, mint akik egyöntetűen tudják, mindjárt itt a várt járat.

Először a huzatos levegőt érezték, amely felborzolta a hajukat, meglobogtatta ruhájukat. Majd fény gyúlt az alagútban, egy metró két lámpája, és az _Urbanus_ fekete-arany színű, három kocsis szerelvénye hangtalanul siklott be a megállóba. A varázstalanok mindebből semmit sem vettek észre; néhányan automatikusan igazították meg kalapjukat, vonták összébb magukon a kabátjukat, de ők nem látták a különös metrót, melynek most felnyíltak az ajtajai, hogy a rajta lévő varázslók és boszorkányok egy színes, változatos csoportja leszállhasson, helyet adva a továbbutazni vágyóknak.

\- Houston Street, New York City, USA állomás. - darálta rutinos hangon egy a metrókocsival azonos színű egyenruhát viselő házimanó, miután fürgén kilendült a peronra. - Következő megálló: Santa Monica Boulevard, Los Angeles, USA. Az Urbanus ezután ázsiai, majd európai állomások felé indul tovább.

A Corbitt ikrek összepillantottak. Rowan halkan sóhajtott, még egyszer a tömeg felé pillantva, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy még egyszer láthatja az ismerős, elegáns fekete kabát suhanását, majd Reynarddal elindultak…

\- Corbitt!

Rowan úgy kapta fel a fejét a hangra, hogy a nyaka is majd’ belereccsent, és azon nyomban megtorpant, mint aki falnak ütközött. Hitetlenkedve, nem leplezett reménnyel bámult körbe, míg meg nem pillantotta Percival Graves-t. A férfi alakja kivált az utasok közül és ő sebesen, majdnem futva sietett oda hozzájuk. Rowan azonnal látta rajta, hogy történt valami; Graves körül szinte sugárzott a feszültség, de a nő oda sem figyelt erre. Az arca látványosan felragyogott Graves láttán, és még csak meg sem próbálta elfedni a rátörő meglepettséggel vegyes örömöt, amit a váratlan megjelenése okozott.

\- Corbitt. - Graves tekintetén megkönnyebbülés suhant át, ahogy megfogta a nő karját, mint aki ott kívánja őt tartani maga mellett, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, kifújta a levegőt, rendezve gondolatait. - Azt hittem, már nem foglak elérni titeket…

\- Mi történt? Baj van? - Rowan kissé aggodalmasan fürkészte a férfi arcát. Reynard mellette figyelmeztetően felszisszent; az _Urbanus_ szerelvénye indulni készült. Graves arra kapta a fejét egy pillanatra, majd újra Rowanhoz fordult és bólintott.

\- Vészhelyzet állt elő. - mondta halkan, hadarva. - Tudom, hogy épp indulnátok és nem is kérnék ilyesmit, de…

\- Tudunk segíteni? - vágott a szavába Rowan, határozottan húzva ki magát. Mögöttük felhangzott az _Urbanus_ csengő hangja, jelezve, hogy az ajtók mindjárt becsukódnak, de már egyikük sem figyelt rá, még Reynard is izgatott feszültséggel leste Graves szavait. A férfi kissé meglepve, de hálásan nézett vissza Rowanra.

\- Megkérlek rá. - válaszolta csendesen, felé nyújtva a kezét. Rowan habozás nélkül megfogta, hagyva, hogy magával húzza őt a kasszák takarásába, ahol észrevétlenül tudnak hoppanálni. Tekintete egy pillanatra kérdőn villant Reynard felé, aki halványan elvigyorodva rántott egyet a vállán. A peron mellett közben az _Urbanus_ lassan, villogó fényszórókkal indult tovább a következő állomás felé…

o ~ . ~ o

Elhagyatott, sikátor-szerű utcában bukkantak fel, körülöttük az épületek téglafalain málló, szakadt hirdetések. Graves csupán annyi ideig torpant meg, míg meggyőződött arról, hogy az ikrek is rendben megérkeztek, aztán sebes léptekkel indult tovább. Még mindig fogta Rowan kezét.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte mellettük loholva Reynard.

\- Kiemelt vészhelyzet… Minden részletet elmagyarázok majd. - válaszolta Graves, miközben nagy lendülettel kifordult a sikátorból. - Most viszont cselekedni kell, amíg nagyobb gond nem lesz az egészből.

Széles főútra értek ki. A reggeli, felkelő nap gyenge fényétől fokozatosan kivilágosodó, máskor valószínűleg még néptelen környéken nyüzsögtek a bőrkabátos aurorok, leginkább egy egyszerű, fából épült, templom-szerű ház körül, amely nagyon nem illett a mellette álló, magas épületekhez, és amely furcsán ismerős volt Rowannak…

\- Én már jártam itt. - torpant meg, a templomot méregetve. - Ez…

\- Az Új Salem Társaság székhelye. - mondta Graves, futólag odabiccentve az őket észrevevő auroroknak, majd végre megállt, szembe fordulva az ikrekkel. - Errefelé észleltük először a városban fel-felbukkanó mágikus erő pusztítását, de most egészen másról van szó.

\- Graves, mondd már, mi a baj. - sürgette Rowan. A férfi lehunyta a szemét és nagyot sóhajtott. Rowan csak most látta, mennyire kimerült és hogy sötét karikák ülnek a szeme alatt.

\- A varázsvilág lelepleződött. - mondta ki végül. - Legalább is itt, a Társaság és követői számára.

\- Merlinre… - az ikrek rámeredtek. - Hogy történt?

\- A részleteket később, mindről tájékoztatni foglak titeket. - Graves idegesen pillantott a templom irányába. - Egyelőre az itteni helyzetet kellene elsimítani. Az aurorok már dolgoznak a szükséges amneziálások elvégzésén, de… mégiscsak magnixekről van szó, és ebben a témában ti vagytok a szakértők. Kiemelten fontos most, hogy a legjobbak dolgozzanak az ügyön és semmiféle nyom ne maradjon a történtek után, rólunk. Minden tudásunkat, erőnket be kell vetnünk ennek érdekében. Ezért kérem a segítségeteket, elsősorban a helyszín és az itteni állapotok felmérésében, aztán biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennek elég komoly visszhangja és utómunkálatai lesznek…

\- Segítünk. - jelentette ki Rowan, előkapva a pálcáját. Reynard ugyanígy tett, és a hármas gyors léptekkel indult el a templom előtt álló aurorok egy csoportja felé. A köztük lévő Neil Cleveland arca meglepettséget és örömöt tükrözött, ahogy észrevette Rowant.

\- Mr. Graves, uram! - vágta vigyázzba magát. Graves meg se torpant, fejével intett az auroroknak, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzájuk.

\- Hogy állunk? - kérdezte menet közben.

\- A kettes számú szemtanút már amneziáltuk, jelenleg elkülönítve van, amíg le nem zárjuk az itteni akciót. - jelentette Merryman. - A nő még kikérdezés alatt áll, rendkívül agresszív. Liacelson próbálja kiszedni az elméjéből a pontos részleteket, aztán őt is amneziáljuk. Az aurorok végeztek a környék átfésülésével, négy szemtanút azonosítottak és törölték az emlékeiket, de biztos, hogy többen is voltak, akik szétszéledtek. Az épületet hagytuk a végére, körbe van kerítve, innen nem mehet ki senki.

\- Értem. - Graves komoran vonta össze a szemöldökét. - Jegyezzék fel, összesen hány magnixet sikerül amneziálni. Liacelson szedje ki a nő fejéből, pontosan hányan is voltak jelen, ha a számokat összevetjük, tudni fogjuk, hány főt kell még felkutatnunk. Sietnünk kell, mielőtt teljesen felkel a nap és benépesül a környék, már mindennek olyannak kell lennie, mintha semmi sem történt volna itt.

\- Igenis, Mr. Graves! - vágták rá az aurorok. A csapat belépett az épületbe. Tágas, egyszerűen berendezett, szegényes, de makulátlanul tiszta tér tárult a szemük elé. Akár a templom maga, a bútorok is kivétel nélkül fából készültek, a kis ablakokon annyi fény szűrődött be, hogy a félhomályban még lássanak mindent maguk körül. Az emeletre szűk, kopott falépcső vezetett fel jobb oldalt, odafenn lehettek a szobák, a lakótér. A lenti rész egyetlen nagy terem volt, leszámítva az elkülönített raktárszobát. Nagy valószínűséggel ez volt a társaság gyűléseinek a színtere. Középre egy méretes asztalt állítottak, amely tele volt pakolva papírokkal, az Új Salem Társaság tevékenységét hirdető szórólapokkal, könyvekkel, valamint néhány régi írógéppel. Bal oldalt volt a konyha, melyet csupán egy hosszú, pultnak használt asztallal szeparáltak el valamennyire. Középen a falon egy zászló lógott, melyen lángok között két kéz épp egy varázspálcát tört ketté. Rowan kissé összeszűkülő szemmel nézett körbe, ahogy megtorpantak.

\- Futólag már átnéztük, biztosítottuk a helyet. - jelentette Merryman. - Az itt lévő személyeket is amneziáltuk és elkülönítettük.

\- Helyes. - biccentett Graves, majd a Corbitt ikrek felé pillantott. - Ők a magnix-szakértők…

\- Körülnézünk. - biccentett Reynard, a konyha irányába nézve. Rowan a lépcső felé indult.

\- Akkor az enyém a fenti rész. - jelentette ki. Graves feszült arcán halvány mosoly suhant át, ahogy ránézett.

\- Köszönöm… - aztán intett az aurorjainak. - Hol van az egyes számú szemtanú? Szeretném látni.

Ahogy Graves és az emberei elindultak a raktárszoba felé, Rowan és Reynard összepillantottak.

\- Na megnézem azt az emeletet. - mondta Rowan, nekivágva a lépcsőnek. A fokok halkan nyikorogtak a talpa alatt, ahogy felfelé haladt, és bár tudta, hogy az aurorok már biztosították az épületet, mégis volt egy baljóslatú érzése, ahogy a lépcső tetejére ért. Talán a komor környezet, az otthonosság teljes hiánya és a sötétség miatt; elmotyogott egy _lumos_-t, pálcája fényénél folytatva a nézelődést, enyhén elfintorodva a bekeretezett, szigorú ószövetségi idézeteket olvasva, melyeket képek helyett akasztottak a falra. Odalentről halkan felhallatszott Reynard motozása, halkan visszhangozva a levegőben. Rowan igyekezett nesztelenül tovább haladni.

A felső rész valamivel kisebb volt a lentinél. A gyülekezőhelyre néző galériától sötét folyosó vezetett el, melynek két oldalán nyíltak a szobák ajtajai. Rowan sorra mindegyikbe benyitott; a szobák is a lenti puritán hangulatot tükrözték, csak a legszükségesebb berendezési tárgyak, semmi dísz, semmi melegség. A csendet csupán a lélegzetvétele, lépéseinek zaja törte meg. Épp becsukni készült az utolsó szoba ajtaját, amikor hirtelen jellegzetes neszt hallott a közvetlen közelében, és az ijedtségtől összerezzenve majdnem elejtette a pálcáját. A fejét kapkodva nézett körbe, de nem látott semmit, nem mozdult körülötte semmi. Kissé megnyugodva, gyanakodva lépett vissza a szobába, alaposabban szemügyre véve a környezetet. Nem kellett sokáig kutakodnia: relikviavadászként jó érzéke volt ahhoz, hogy olyasmit is észrevegyen, ami másnak elkerülte a figyelmét. Lassan, vizsgálódón lépett oda a polcokhoz, a rajtuk lévő tárgyakat szemlélve. Néhány pillanatig csak figyelt és fülelt, majd szabad karjával óvatosan előre nyúlva félretolta az egyik polcra állított könyvkupacokat.

A polcok mögött, azok takarásában egy üreg volt a faldeszkák között, pont akkora, hogy egy gyerek két polc között átmászva elférhessen benne. Rowan megdermedt, döbbenten pislogva, ahogy leguggolt a polc elé és megtámaszkodott.

A kislány félve húzta összébb magát, szorosan átkarolva a térdeit, tágra nyílt szemeiben tükröződött Rowan varázspálcájának fénye. A nő hirtelen nem tudta, mit tegyen, teljesen lefagyott. Hosszan meredtek egymásra, és beletelt egy időbe, mire meg bírt szólalni.

\- Jó kis rejtekhelyed van… mióta bujkálsz ott? - kérdezte csendesen, próbálva megnyugtató hangon szólni, bár úgy érezte, az ő szíve még hevesebben ver, mint a gyermeké. Azokban a pillanatokban csak egy dolog járt a fejében: hogy nem akarja, hogy a kislány féljen tőle. Valahogyan ismerős volt neki. _„Annak a nőnek a lánya… Modesty, ha jól emlékszem.”_ villant be a régi emlék. _„Találkoztunk már. Ő adta a szórólapokat, amikor itt jártunk.” _És abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy a kislány is emlékszik rá. Zavartan hőkölt hátrébb, mintha ő lenne az, aki fél a másiktól.

\- Te boszorkány vagy. - szólalt meg végre Modesty, mereven bámulva őt, szemeiben a felismerés fénye csillogott. Nem kérdés volt, és Rowan rémületet sem érzékelt a hangjában. A nő tekintete a szobában lévő tárgyakra villant; a mágiaüldözéssel kapcsolatos idézetekre, a boszorkánynak öltöztetett babákra, melyek játékmáglyára vagy hurokra kötve hevertek egy felsőbb polcon, mellettük néhány darab azokból a szórólapokból, melyet akkor régen ő is kapott: „A boszorkányok köztünk élnek!” Tanácstalanul nyíltak el az ajkai, és beletelt egy kis időbe, míg ismét megjött a hangja.

\- Tudod, nem minden boszorkány gonosz. - mondta kissé rekedten, tétován.

\- Igen. - Modesty tekintete korához képest szokatlanul komoly volt, ahogy még összébb húzta magát. - _Nála_ biztos nem gonoszabbak.

Rowan pedig valahogy rögtön tudta, kire gondol.

\- Az édesanyád…? - kérdezte meglepve, pillanatnyilag megfeledkezve minden másról.

\- Nem az igazi anyám. - jelentette ki határozottan, már-már indulatosan a kislány. Rowan zavartan szorongatta a pálcáját, miközben akaratlanul is a szája elé emelte a mutatóujját, jelezve, hogy halkabban.

\- Láttad, mi történt, igaz? - kérdezte végül, magában titkon azt remélve, nem fog választ kapni.

\- Már megint bántotta Credence-t… mindig őt veri a legjobban. - mondta Modesty. Rowan megdöbbenve hallgatta őt, s közben fogalma sem volt arról, miért nem tart tőle, miért tűnik úgy, hogy a bizalmába fogadta. Modesty tekintetén különös kifejezés suhant át, ahogy felidézte a történteket. - És akkor jött a boszorkány… egy másik. Nem hagyta, hogy anya tovább bántsa őt.

\- Varázsolt, igaz? És az anyád és a többiek látták. - Rowan kíváncsian döntötte oldalra a fejét. Az elmondottak alapján kezdte sejteni, pontosan mi is történhetett. Azonban ahogy egyre tisztábban látott, úgy kezdett el növekedni valamiféle rossz, szorító érzés a mellkasában.

\- Te is olyan vagy, mint ő? - csendült Modesty hangja. A nő összerezzent, zavartan nézett vissza rá. - Jó boszorkány. Egyszer régen láttalak.

Rowan kezében megremegett a pálca.

\- Én… - elszorult a torka, ahogy a gondolatok egymást követték a fejében. Modesty a varázspálcáját bámulta.

\- Meg fogsz átkozni?

Rowan nem bírt válaszolni. Szörnyen érezte magát, miközben a belső vívódás majd’ szétszaggatta. Tudta jól, mi a szabály, a törvény… a varázsvilágról nem tudhatnak azok, akik nem tartoznak oda… hogy törölni kell minden olyan személy emlékeit, aki véletlenül tanúja volt bárminek, különösen Amerikában, különösen ilyen helyzetben. Zaklatottan, szégyentől és sajnálattól mardosva nézte a kislányt. Nem tudta megtenni, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Végül zsibbadtan, erőtlenül eresztette le a pálcáját, hosszú időre lehunyva a szemét. A lelkére nehezedő félelem lassan szertefoszlott, átadva helyét a döntése mázsás súlyának, amelyet önhatalmúlag meghozott… amelyről tudta jól, hogy senkinek sem szólhat róla, s nem csak, hogy egyedül kell vinnie a terhét, de olyan felelősséggel jár, ami rajta kívül még sokak sorsát érinti. És amelyet nem lett volna joga egy gyermek kezébe tenni, mégis képtelen volt másképp cselekedni, képtelen volt arra, hogy kimondja a varázslatot.

Felsóhajtott, hosszan, kimerülten.

\- Nem foglak megátkozni. - mondta csendesen aztán, mélyen, kifejezőn nézve a kislány szemébe, mint aki közös titkot oszt meg vele. Kissé remegő térddel, de határozottan állt fel, mutatóujját ismét a szája elé téve, majd hangtalanul kifordult a szobából.

Gyors léptekkel sietett le a lépcsőn, hátra sem nézve. Reynard és a többiek az asztal mellett várták.

\- Nem túl jó a helyzet. - jegyezte meg komoran Graves, elfordulva az idősebb, szemüveges aurortól, akivel eddig beszélgetett. - Megvannak a szükséges információk, amneziáltunk mindenkit. A többit magára bízom, Merryman, amíg Carneirus meg nem érkezik… Az emeleten találtál bármit, ami még említést érdemel, Corbitt?

Rowan összerezzent kissé.

\- Nem… - mondta halkan, kifejezéstelen arccal pillantva az emelet irányába. Mintha minden egyes szó mázsás súlyként nehezedett volna rá. - Nincs odafenn semmi.

Graves komolyan bólintott, a nő pedig kerülte a tekintetét.

\- Akkor mi visszamegyünk a MACUSA-hoz. - fordult a férfi az ikrekhez, a karját nyújtva feléjük. - Az elnök asszony már vár minket.

Egyenesen a miniszteri irodába hoppanáltak (az ikrek már meg sem lepődtek azon, Graves hogy képes olyan helyeken megjelenni, ahol elvileg nem lehetséges). Rowan jól emlékezett a fehér falakra, a díszes berendezésre, az óriási mahagóni asztalra, mely körül most kisebb csoport állt, élükön Seraphina Picquery Mágiaügyi Miniszterasszonnyal. A jelenlévők futólag feléjük pillantottak, nyugtázva érkezésüket, ahogy megtorpantak az asztal másik oldalán; Edmund Limus, bármilyen feszült is volt a hangulat, lopva Rowanra kacsintott.

\- Magának elment az esze? - csendült épp Picquery emelt, haragos hangja. Rowan és Limus összerezzentek, aztán a nőben tudatosult, hogy az elnök asszony kérdése Porpentina Goldstein-nek szólt, aki némán, lehajtott fejjel állt a társasággal szemben. Rowan kíváncsian figyelte, mi történik; még sosem hallotta Picquery-t ilyen dühösnek. - Goldstein, van fogalma arról, hogy mit művelt? Hogy mekkora kihágást követett el, milyen veszélybe sodorta az amerikai varázslótársadalmat?

\- Igen, asszonyom. - motyogta megsemmisülten Tina. _„Ő volt az.”_ rakta össze magában a történteket Rowan. _„Hiszen titokban már jó ideje megfigyeli a Társaságot, Graves tiltása ellenére. Biztos ott volt akkor is, és varázsolt, hogy megvédje azt a gyereket. Te jó ég, nekiment az egész Új Salem-nek, pont előttük fedte fel a varázsvilágot… Ebből tényleg óriási botrány lesz.”_

\- Remélem tisztában van a tettei következményeivel is. - folytatta szigorúan Picquery. - Azonnali hatállyal megfosztom az auror tisztségétől, Goldstein. Most pedig tűnjön a szemem elől, épp elég bajt okozott a MACUSA-nak, amelyet minél hamarabb helyre kell hoznunk. Később beszélünk a további sorsát illetően.

\- Igenis, elnök asszony. - sóhajtott Tina Goldstein. Picquery türelmetlenül intett a fejével, mire két auror közrefogta és elvezette őt, s velük együtt a jelenlévők nagy része is távozott, magára hagyva Graves-t és az ikreket a Miniszterasszonnyal, Limussal és néhány más személlyel, akiket Rowanék már ismertek a Kiemelt Nyomozások Osztályáról.

\- Üljenek le. - biccentett Picquery, miközben maga is helyet foglalt. - Mr. Graves, mik a fejlemények?

\- Az aurorok mostanra végeztek a helyszínen, az ott lévő szemtanúkat amneziáltuk, az állapotokat visszaállítottuk és minden lehetséges információt összegyűjtöttünk, ami a további lépésekhez szükséges. - jelentette Graves, a végére az ikrek felé pillantva, és így tett Picquery is.

\- Mostanra nagyjából már sejthetik, miről van szó. - dőlt előrébb, komolyan nézve Reynard, majd Rowan szemébe. - Ma hajnalban az egyik aurorunk önhatalmúlag és súlyosan megsértette a Nemzetközi Varázstitok-védelmi Egyezményt és államunk törvényeit, amikor felfedte magát a varázstalanok előtt. Az esetet jelentősen súlyosbítja az a tény, hogy mindezt egy olyan magnix szervezetnél követte el, amely köztudottan mágiaellenes, tehát valamiféle sejtéssel rendelkezik a világunk létét illetően. Ráadásul több szemtanú is volt: egy csapat utcagyerek, akik a kérdéses időpontban a helyszínen tartózkodtak, s akik közül jópáran elmenekültek, még az aurorok kiérkezése előtt.

Rowan és Reynard összenéztek. Rowan összekulcsolta a kezeit, próbálva elnyomni magában a történtek felelevenítésének határása érzett bűntudatot, nyugodt hangon szólalva meg.

\- Nem kell tovább magyaráznia. Mint a varázstalanok szakértőire, ránk várna az a feladat, hogy a városban megtaláljuk ezeket a gyerekeket.

\- Ez egy kérés. A MACUSA-nak most nagy szüksége van magukra. Minél előbb meg kell találnunk és amneziálnunk az említett személyeket. - Picquery Graves-hez fordult. - Melyik embere a legjártasabb ezen a területen?

\- Cleveland. - érkezett a válasz.

\- Értem. - bólintott Picquery, szavait ismét az ikrekhez intézve. - Megkapják maguk mellé Neil Cleveland-et, az összes szükséges varázslat elvégzéséről majd ő gondoskodik. Már tájékoztattam a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot a vészhelyzetről és arról, hogy nagy szükségünk lenne a maguk szakképzettségére. Természetesen kellően ellensúlyozunk mindenfajta ebből fakadó kellemetlenséget és nehézséget, ha úgy döntenek, hogy…

\- Úgy döntünk. - vágott a szavába Rowan. Érezte, hogy mellette Graves alig érzékelhetően, megkönnyebbülten sóhajt egy aprót. Az ő arca kifejezéstelen maradt ugyan, de ahogy lassan tudatosult benne, hogy mit is akar tőlük Picquery, belülről egyfajta nyugodt, örömteli érzés öntötte el, elnyomva a szorító lelkiismeretfurdalást és félelemmel vegyes bizonytalanságot, amely azóta kínozta, hogy meghozta a döntését az Új Salem Templomnál. Kérdőn nézett Reynardra, aki szavait alátámasztva beleegyezőn bólintott, s arcán egy halvány mosoly is átsuhant, mert ő tudta jól, hogy nővére titokban pont ebben reménykedett. - Itt maradunk New York-ban, segítünk elsimítani ezt az ügyet.

\- Köszönjük. - megismerkedésük óta most először Picquery egész szívélyesen nézett vissza Rowanra. - Lenne még egy más kérésünk is. Muszáj meggyőződnünk arról, hogy az Új Salem Társaságnál végzett akció eredményes volt. Egy darabig szemmel kell tartanunk a környéket, az ottaniakat…

\- Jól értünk ahhoz, hogy elvegyüljünk a muglik között. - vont vállat Rowan. - Ott leszünk, figyelünk majd.

\- Szerencse, hogy a szemtanúk utcagyerekek. - jegyezte meg Reynard. - Azoknak nem igazán hisz senki, ha nekiállnak mágiáról mesélni.

\- Azért vigyázz, Rey. - ingatta a fejét Rowan, hátrébb dőlve a székén. - Ebben is van veszély. Sherlock Holmes-nak például olyan kiépített hálózata volt… És nekem ez a nő is olyannak tűnik, aki ad a kölykök szavára.

Graves és Picquery tanácstalanul néztek össze.

\- Ki az a Sherlock Holmes? - tudakolta Graves.

\- Egy magnix detektív-történet főhőse. - vágta rá Limus, aztán zavartan vakarta meg a tarkóját, ahogy minden tekintet felé villant. Rowan futólag elvigyorodott és megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nos, akkor úgy vélem, jobb, ha minél előbb visszatérünk a szállásunkra, aztán bele is vágunk. - mondta, felemelkedve az asztaltól. A többiek követték a példáját.

\- Hálánkat és köszönetünket tudom tolmácsolni. - Picquery barátságosan nézett az ikrekre.

\- Kérlek gyertek velem. - szólalt meg Graves. - Megadom nektek a pontos részleteket. Minden jót, elnök asszony.

Picquery feszülten biccentett, magához intve Limust, miközben valamit magyarázni kezdett neki; Rowan remélte, hogy az auror nem éppen a letolását kapja meg, amiért titokban mugli történeteket olvas. Ahogy Graves és a Corbitt ikrek elhagyták a miniszteri irodát és beszálltak a liftbe, Rowan egész vidáman szegte fel a fejét.

\- Úgy tűnik, egyelőre mégiscsak maradunk New York-ban. - szólalt meg. - Remélem, Wohali még nem adta ki a szobáinkat. A dolgunkhoz kapcsolódóan pedig, a Serleg várhat még egy kicsit, úgy vélem.

Graves, bármennyire is kimerült és feszült volt az arca, halványan elmosolyodva nézett rá.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta halkan. Rowan viszonozta a mosolyt.

\- Ami azt illeti… nem szívesen mentem volna el. - vallotta be. Graves bólintott.

\- Én sem örültem volna neki, ha elmész.

Reynard diszkréten köhögött a háttérben, felhívva a figyelmet arra, hogy ő is a liftben tartózkodik. Nővére és Graves gyorsan félrepillantottak, és amikor megérkeztek a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság szintjére, sebes léptekkel szálltak ki, a férfi irodája felé igyekezve. Az ajtónál Queenie Goldstein várta őket.

\- Mondták, hogy visszatért, Mr. Graves. - sietett eléjük, bágyadt mosollyal emelve fel a kezében tartott teli tálcát. - Gondoltam, hozok kávét…

\- Köszönöm, Ms. Goldstein. - biccentett Graves. Rowan és Reynard összepillantottak a háta mögött. Queenie, bár leplezni próbálta, rendkívül zaklatott volt, s az ikrek figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy alig bírja visszapislogni a könnyeit. _„Biztos hallott valamennyit a történtekről.”_ gondolta Rowan, sajnálkozva tanulmányozva a boszorkány arcát. Reynard megtorpant, zavartan pislogva Queenie-re, mint aki nem tudja hirtelen, mit tegyen.

\- Ro… nem baj, ha én kinn maradok? - kérdezte váratlan elhatározással, közelebb lépve Queenie-hez. Graves kérdőn fordult vissza az ajtótól, Rowan ellenben, ha kissé meglepve is, de halványan elmosolyodva veregette meg fivére vállát, kivéve a tálcát Queenie kezéből.

\- Dehogy baj. Ezt majd én beviszem, ne fáradj vele, Queenie. - biccentett, barátságos pillantást vetve a boszorkány felé. Queenie erőtlenül elmosolyodott, mire Reynard odalépett hozzá, röviden átölelve őt. Rowan látványosan eltátotta a száját ennek láttán.

\- Ne aggódj, Queenie, nem lesz baj. - vigasztalta őt Reynard, aztán jellegzetesen nézett a boszorkányra, amiből Rowan azonnal kitalálta, hogy gondolatban folytatták a társalgást. Az első döbbenet után feléledő jókedvvel figyelte őket. _„Reynard változik.” _futott át a fején. Korábban sosem hitte volna, hogy fivérének valaha is lesz egy olyan kapcsolata, barátja, akinek köszönhetően képes lesz átlépni valamennyire az őt korlátozó furcsa gátakat. Röviden elmosolyodott, majd magukra hagyva őket Graves nyomában ő is belépett az irodába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Graves felakasztotta a kabátját, majd ahogy leült az asztala mögött, intett egyet, mire a túloldalon lévő egyik vendég-szék felemelkedett és az asztalt megkerülve a férfi mellé lebegett, majd tompán koppanva földet ért.

\- Gyere, ülj le.

Rowan kissé megilletődve lépett közelebb, letette a tálcát és helyet foglalt Graves mellett. A férfi pergament és pennát húzott maga elé és írni kezdett.

\- Amíg nem érkezik meg a hivatalos jelentés, leírom neked a fejleményeket. - magyarázta.

\- Remek. Az nagy segítség lesz. - mosolyodott el Rowan és figyelte, ahogy a férfi gondosan, rendezetten kanyarítja egymás után a betűket. Graves összevonta a szemöldökét írás közben.

\- Boldogultok majd? - kérdezte.

\- Hát persze. - vágta rá Rowan. - Elég jól értünk a magnixekhez és a megfigyeléshez is…

\- Én nem erre gondoltam. - Graves komoly tekintettel figyelte az előtte fekvő papírt, de Rowannak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy már nem arra összpontosít és a szavakat is sok év tapasztalatával, rutinosan írja egymás után, miközben nem is koncentrál a tartalmukra. A férfi néhány pillanatig lehunyta a szemét, mielőtt folytatta. - Még mindig veszélyben lehetsz.

\- Többé nem szökök meg. - ingatta a fejét Rowan. - Ígérem. Neil ott lesz velem, és amúgy sem lenne szívem még egyszer bajba keverni őt.

Graves sóhajtott, leeresztve a pennát.

\- Arról, ami történt, nem szóltam az elnök asszonynak, sem másnak. De most, hogy ezt a feladatot rád bíztuk… - végre ránézett, és a nő egészen megdermedt a pillantásától. - Képtelen vagyok elfojtani annak a tényét, hogy aggódom érted, és nem tudnám megbocsátani magamnak azt, ha ezek után valami bajod esne.

\- Oh… - Rowan hirtelenjében csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, miközben szaporán pislogva, elpirulva próbálta rendezni a gondolatait. A zavaros helyzetből egy abszolút váratlan, hangos, de kellemes női hang felcsendülése rántotta ki őket, melyre mindketten összerezzentek és Rowan ijedtében felborította a kávéscsészét.

\- Sürgős üzenet Percival Graves-nek Nagy-Britanniából. - a hang belengte az egész irodát. - Megbeszélésre érkeznék rögtön, ha alkalmas. Torquil Travers, brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság igazgatója.

Graves azonnal felpattant, Rowan felé kapva a fejét. A nő a váratlan hírtől ledermedve ült a székén, lassan viszonozva a pillantását.

\- Travers… idejön? - szólalt meg végül.

\- Az elnök asszony mondta, hogy tájékoztatta a brit Minisztériumot a ma kialakult helyzetről.

\- Akkor tudom, mit akarhat. - Rowan kissé kiszáradt torokkal meredt maga elé. Graves komoran bólintott.

\- Én is tudom. - mondta. Rowan magán érezte a pillantását, miközben idegesen igazgatta a felborult csészét. Hallotta, hogy Graves a kandalló elé lép és határozott hangon szólal meg. - Fogadom Mr. Travers-et.

A kandallóban abban a pillanatban zöld lángok lobbantak, és közülük Torquil Travers lépett elő személyesen, szürke öltönyben, lendületesen. Gyors, hideg tekintettel szemrevételezte környezetét, majd a másik férfihoz fordult.

\- Mr. Graves.

\- Mr. Travers. - Graves hivatalos udvariassággal fogott kezet vele. - Milyen ügyben keresett fel?

\- Magyarázatért. - vágta rá Travers. Rowan tudta jól, hogy főnöke sosem köntörfalaz, s gyakran már udvariatlan keménységgel közli szándékait, mégis összerezzent, ahogy Travers megpillantotta őt Graves mögött és felcsattanva, indulatosan lépett közelebb. - Corbitt! Elárulnád, mégis mi ez az egész?

\- Hivatalos felkérés, uram. - válaszolta kis tétovázás után a nő. - Az Amerikai Varázslókongresszus az én és a fivérem szakértelmét kérték egy kiemelt fontosságú ügyben.

\- Maguk a brit Minisztérium alkalmazásában állnak. - mordult fel Travers, közelebb lépve az asztalhoz, már-már fenyegetően.

\- És a MACUSA hivatalos üzenetet küldött ezügyben Angliába. - húzta ki magát Rowan. - Én legalább is úgy lettem tájékoztatva.

\- De az engedélyemet nem kapták meg! Magának és a fivérének semmi keresnivalója itt. - csattant fel Travers.

\- Épp fizetés nélküli szabadságon voltunk itt. - Rowan állta a főnöke tekintetét, aki lassan, összeszűkülő szemmel hajolt közelebb hozzá, de a nő nem hátrált meg.

\- Maga trükközött mindezzel… figyelmeztettem, Corbitt, nagyon nagy bajba fog kerülni, ha még egyszer…

Graves megköszörülte a torkát a háttérben. Travers megdermedt kissé, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy rajta és Rowanon kívül más is tartózkodik az irodában.

\- Én kérvényeztem Ms. Corbitt és Mr. Corbitt munkájának igénybevételét. - jelentette ki Graves, összefonva a karjait. - Ha mondanivalója van ezzel kapcsolatban, Mr. Travers, kérem közölje velem, hogy eloszlathassuk az esetleges félreértéseket.

\- Nem engedélyezem Corbitték ittlétét. - Travers elengedte Rowant, tekintete most a másik férfi felé villant. Graves lassan, nagyot bólintott, nyugtázva a szavait.

\- Valamilyen ellenvetése, konkrét oka van esetleg, hogy ne támogassa ezt? - kérdezte. Travers-nek torkán akadt a szó, hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Rowan, aki enyhén megszeppenten hallgatta a társalgást, hirtelen rájött, hogy felesleges aggódnia. Graves-ből nyugodt magabiztosság áradt, ahogy udvarias, de szigorú arckifejezéssel várta a választ, Rowan pedig tudta, hogy főnöke igazából egy olyan okot sem tud megnevezni, ami a MACUSA kérvénye ellen szólna, s ezzel ő maga is tisztában van. Travers oldala mellé eresztett keze ökölbe szorult.

\- Nem akarom az alkalmazottaimat mások ügyén dolgozva látni. - jegyezte meg.

\- Tehát ellenzi, hogy a MACUSA, a maguk Minisztériumával fennálló jó kapcsolatra és együttműködésre alapozva az alkalmazottaik segítségét igényelje egy olyan ügyben, amely a nemzetközi érdekeket is veszélyezteti? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Graves, s bár hangja továbbra is udvariasan csengett, a tekintete komorrá vált. - Tekintetbe véve azt a tényt is, hogy az említett alkalmazottak munkáját jelenleg nem igénylik a munkahelyükön, hiszen hivatalos szabadságon vannak, és saját akaratból, kötelességeik tudatában döntöttek úgy, hogy teljesen legális úton segítséget nyújtanak a varázslótársadalom számára.

\- Ha ilyen fontos dologról van szó, miniszteri szinten kellett volna tájékoztatnia minket. - vágta rá elsötétülő szemekkel Travers.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Fawley Miniszter úr nem ellenezné a két nemzet közötti együttműködés erősítését. - mondta Graves egy elegáns biccentés kíséretében. - Szívesen tárgyalok vele ezügyben bármikor.

\- Szóval azt hiszi… - Travers most már egyértelműen kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét és maradék higgadtságát.

\- Egy pillanat. - emelte fel a kezét Graves, majd Rowanra nézett, aki döbbenten, lenyűgözve bámulta a jelenetet. - Kérlek hagyj magunkra, Corbitt, még meg kell vitatnunk egy-két dolgot mindezzel kapcsolatban. Attól tartok, a hivatalos döntés megszületése még pont elegendő időt ad neked egy szabadnapra. Holnap találkozunk.

Rowan kelletlenül, csalódottságát leplezve egyenesedett fel. Egy ideje ismerte már Graves-t, nem kerülte el a figyelmét a férfi határozott, erősen figyelmeztető kisugárzása. Szinte ösztönösen tudta: a téma nem zárult le, Graves csupán diszkréten kiküldi őt, mielőtt az eddigieknél impulzívabban térne vissza a Travers-szel kialakult szóváltáshoz. Nem kizárni akarja őt mindebből, de nem szeretné, hogy tanúja legyen a közte és a főnöke között kiélesedő vitának, vagy esetleg ő lássa kárát a történéseknek.

\- Viszlát Graves… - köszönt el beletörődve a dologba, remélve, hogy a férfi érzékeli hangjában a megkönnyebbült hálát, amiért kiállt mellette, sőt, bizonyos értelemben megvédte. Graves is jól ismerte Travers-et és a módszereit… Rowan odabiccentett a mogorva, őt gyilkosan méregető férfinak is. - Uram.

Azt azért magában elismerte, hogy sokkal, sokkal nyugodtabban távozik. Megkönnyebbülten lépte át a küszöböt, ám amint az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, nem törődve a helyzet komikumával, sem azzal, hogy bárki láthatja, visszaugrott és odatapasztotta a fülét a sima felületre. Odabentről indulatos beszédet hallott, emelt hangerejű szóváltást, majd összerezzent, amikor néhány másodperccel később Travers kiabálni kezdett.

\- Ro? - csendült mögötte Reynard kérdő, értetlen hangja. A nő csupán egy pillanatra nézett hátra. Fivére és Queenie őt bámulták; Queenie szipogott még kissé, de úgy tűnt, valamivel nyugodtabb állapotban van, mint korábban. Rowan visszahajolt az ajtóhoz, figyelmét továbbra is a hallgatózás kötötte le. Bármi is történt odabenn, Travers-nek nagyon nem tetszett, vagyis Graves törvényszerűen pontos, hivatalosan megfogalmazott érvei, határozott kiállása erősebbnek bizonyultak, mint az ikrek főnökének az utasításai.

\- Ő… Graves… hű. - Rowan egyelőre csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Látta fivére és Queenie arcán, hogy ha halkabban is, de ők is hallják a nyilvánvalóan heves vita foszlányait. Rövid, drámai szünet után csillogó szemekkel vágta ki. - Graves nekiment Travers-nek.

\- Neki… mi? Travers itt van? - bámult rá Reynard. Rowan bólogatott.

\- Nem örült túlságosan annak, hogy megint itt van dolgunk. Átjött Londonból. - mesélte. - Graves pedig… nem hagyta, hogy fenyegetőzzön. Ha jól sejtem, épp most tájékoztatja őt a varázsjogi szakértelem teljes megalapozottságával (mintha csak maga lenne az a merlinverte törvénykönyv), hogy miért is áll Travers döntése fölött az, hogy mi itt maradhassunk.

Reynard és Queenie döbbenten néztek össze, aztán egyszerre lendültek előre, odafurakodva Rowan mellé.

\- Ebből az emberből nincs még egy… Travers rettenetesen felbőszült, de nem tudott mit visszavágni. - Rowan lenyűgözve, bár kissé aggodalmas arccal lépett hátrébb, hogy a másik kettő jobban odaférhessen, de nem vette le szemét az ajtóról. - Remélem, Graves-nek nem lesz gondja belőle…

\- Ugyan már. - horkant fel Reynard. - Ő a MACUSA feje. Fogadni mernék, hogy egyszer akár Mágiaügyi Miniszter is lehet belőle. Ha valakit, őt nem kell félteni egy olyan kontrollmániás szadistától, mint Travers.

\- Hát nem. - Rowan álmodozva dőlt neki a falnak. Észre sem vette, hogy Reynard és Queenie, pillanatnyilag minden bajukról megfeledkezve lopva összevigyorognak a látóterén kívül.


	25. 24. fejezet

**24\. FEJEZET: NEW YORK SZÖRNYETEGE**

Travers veszített. Ez persze előre borítékolható volt; Rowan már attól a pillanattól kezdve tudta, hogy Graves megszólalt, finoman közölve a varázsjogi eljárások helyes formáját brit kollégájával, és minderre rátett még egy lapáttal, hogy néhány napra rá valóban meglátogatta a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztert. A MACUSA-nál persze csak pletyka-szinten terjedt az egész, de odahaza Theseus Salmander megsúgta Rowannak, hogy Graves nagyjából negyed órát töltött Hector Flawley irodájában, és ez az idő még arra is elég volt, hogy egy tea mellett kifejtse véleményét a nagyjából egy éve fennálló amerikai varázslénytartási tilalom előnyeiről. A Corbitt ikrek tehát maradtak New York-ban, mint ideiglenesen áthelyezett munkaerő.

\- Elismerem, ezerszer jobb Graves-nek dolgozni, mint Travers-nek. - jelentette ki Reynard, ez pedig meglehetősen nagy szó volt tőle. Ami Rowant illette, ő már azzal sem foglalkozott, hogy leplezze a döntésből fakadó örömét.

Az idő szép lassan fordult be a csapadékos, szeles őszbe. New York fölött barátságtalanul szürke, borult volt az ég, mely most nem csupán a városra jellemző levegőszennyezésnek volt köszönhető, és Rowan gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy fázósan burkolózik a kabátjába, különösen a reggeli és koraesti órákban, amikor ő és Reynard rendszerint a Pike Street környékén bóklásztak. Az eltelt néhány hétben a Corbitt ikrek szinte minden idejüket az Új Salem Társaság megfigyelésével töltötték, ha épp nem a várost járták egy-egy új információ birtokában. A botrány, melyet Tina Goldstein magánakciója váltott ki, amikor felfedte magát, csak nehezen csillapodott, s utóhatásai még mindig érzékelhetőek voltak. Az aurorok nyomozásának köszönhetően Rowan és Reynard eddigre sikeresen felkutatták és amneziálták a szemtanúk számottevő részét: követték a Társaság útját a toborzások, hirdetések során, eljártak a heti három esti gyűlésre és figyeltek, készen állva minden olyan eseményre, amely utalhatott arra, hogy a lelepleződésről egyeseknek maradtak emlékeik.

És persze ott volt Rowan titka is, melyről azóta sem szólt senkinek: hogy képtelen volt felejtésátkot szórni egy gyermekre, önkényesen kockára téve ezzel az amerikai varázsvilág titkosságát. _„Bizonyos tekintetben nem vagyok jobb, mint Goldstein.”_ gondolta a nő, miközben úgy tett, mint aki a retiküljében keresgél valamit, fél szemét azonban továbbra is a lépcsőnél szónokoló Mary Lou Barebone-on tartotta. _„Az ő tettéről már tudnak, és ha meg is kapta, ami járt érte, nem kell egyedül vinnie a terhét.” _Bár továbbra sem bánta meg, amit akkor tett, mindez mázsás súlyként, állandó aggodalomként nehezedett a lelkére. Felderítő-útjaikon szinte mindig _azt_ a kislányt figyelte, szüntelen bizonytalansággal, hogy mi van akkor, ha… Már korábban is beismerte magának: tartott a kislánytól, félt, hogy beszélni fog mindarról, amit látott, felfedve a titkot. Félelme azonban nem vált valóra. Modesty minden egyes nap, amikor csak látta, ugyanolyan volt: kötelességtudó, éber, és _néma_. Ahogy telt az idő, nem történt semmi, Rowan pedig, ha nem is nyugodott meg, megértette: Modesty Barebone egy igazán különleges teremtés, túlélő típus, aki legalább annyira ért a rejtőzködéshez, mint ő.

Erre a gondolatra halványan elmosolyodott, beletúrva a széltől kissé összekócolódott hajába. Az aznap reggel meglepően naposan indult, de dél környékére már megérkezett a lassan megszokottá váló szél, és az ég változása szinte biztosra ígérte a későbbi esőt. Rowan remélte, hogy ennek érkezéséig végezni fognak a megfigyeléssel. Tekintete rövid ideig az összeverődött tömeget pásztázta, melyben valahol ott volt Reynard és Neil Cleveland is, majd újra a hevesen szónokoló Ms. Barebone-ra és a körülötte álló gyerekeire fordult a figyelme. Összerezzent, amikor Modesty, aki ezidáig mereven előre meredt, felkapta a fejét, mint aki megérezte, hogy figyelik, és az embereken keresztül egyenesen rá nézett. A két tekintet összekapcsolódott, a kislány szemeiben mintha szikra gyúlt volna, a viszontlátás örömének és izgatottságának fénye. Aztán a szónoklás véget ért, és az előrébb lépő tömeg eltakarta őket egymástól.

Rowan hátrált kicsit, kalapját a szemébe húzva, miközben a környezetet fürkészte, társai után kutatva. Látta Reynard lobogó kabátszegélyét, ahogy fivére elindult, mintha észrevett volna valamit, és látta Neilt is, aki Ms. Barebone fiától kért el egy hirdetményt (az auror talán még jobban gyereknek tűnt, mint a szórólapokat osztogató fiatalember, s ennek láttára Rowannak kissé megrándult a szája széle). A nő észrevétlenül elővette a noteszét, egy-két apróságot feljegyezve a történtekről, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy az elmúlt hetekben hány órát töltött azzal feleslegesen, hogy a szeles utcákon ácsorgott.

\- Elnézést, hölgyem. - csendült hirtelen egy ismerős, tiszta hang a háta mögött. - Esetleg érdekli önt néhány tájékoztató az Új Salem Társaság működéséről?

Megfordulva Modesty-vel találta szembe magát. A kislány feszesen állt ott makulátlanul tiszta, egyszerű szabású kabátkájában és szorosan, szigorúan kontyba fogott hajával, akár valami leánynevelde növendéke, s magához szorítva néhány szórólapot tartott. Gyermekhez képest túlontúl formális megjelenése mellett a tekintete beszédes, kifejező volt. A nagy kék szemek úgy függtek Rowanon, akár egy ismerősön… egy titkos szövetségesen, akit nem téveszt meg a látszat hamissága. A nő néhány pillanatig tartózkodva mérte fel a helyzetet. Eddig is figyelte a kislányt, csak másképp, metamorf-mágiája mögé rejtőzködve. _Azóta_ most először volt jelen a saját alakjában, azóta nem beszélt vele. Végül tétovázva lépett közelebb.

\- Hát persze. - biccentett, elvéve az egyik szórólapot és nyomban szét is nyitotta, mintha roppantul érdekelné annak tartalma. - Köszönöm.

Magán érezte Modesty tekintetét. Kis ideig mindketten hallgattak, majd a kislány alig hallhatóan szólalt meg.

\- Ők nem emlékeznek semmire. - mondta. Rowan úgy tett, mint aki továbbra is a szórólapot tanulmányozná, de lejjebb hajolt, közelebb a kislányhoz.

\- Így van. - válaszolta csendesen, tárgyilagosan. - Kitörölték az emlékeiket. Az egyetlen, aki emlékszik rá, te vagy.

Meglepte, hogy a kislány mennyire tehetségesen kezeli a helyzetet, mennyire ügyesen el tudja kerülni a feltűnést, a lelepleződést, és mindezt mugliként, tudatában egy olyan világ létezésének, amely eddig számára mese, fantáziavilág volt. Nem csak, hogy egy olyan környezetben, egy olyan nő mellett képes volt erre, de ismételten volt bátorsága kockáztatni, és ezúttal is tökéletesen leplezte, mit is tesz igazából. Rowan úgy érezte, akarata ellenére, furcsamód egyre jobban kedveli őt.

\- Eljössz az esti gyűlésre is? - a kislány hangjában reménykedés csendült.

\- Valószínűleg. - Rowan megengedett magának egy ravasz félmosolyt, miközben halkabbra fogta a hangját. - Ami azt illeti, már jártam a gyűléseken. Többször vagyok itt, mint gondolnád. Csak nem tudod, hogy én vagyok.

\- Alakot váltasz? - kérdezett rá nyíltan Modesty. Rowan megdermedt, döbbenten pislogott rá, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Nagyon okos lány vagy, Modesty. És nagy a fantáziád. - jegyezte meg. - Történetesen igen, alakot váltok.

\- Anyám mondta, hogy a boszorkányok képesek rá. - vont vállat a kislány.

\- Hát, nem mindenki. - nevetett fel röviden Rowan. - Legalább is csak úgy.

A szórólap szélét gyűrögetve pillantott félre a tömeg irányába, feszengve Modesty jelenlététől, a viszontlátás keltette furcsa, zavaros hangulattól. Mennie kellett volna, hisz társai bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhattak, őt keresve.

\- Olyan akarok lenni, mint te… - bukott ki hirtelen Modesty-ből. Rowan döbbenten kapta vissza felé a fejét, úgy meredve rá, akár egy kísértetre. A váratlan, meglepő kijelentés teljesen mellbevágta, levegőhöz is alig jutott tőle, s mindeközben valamiféle más érzés is eluralkodott rajta… Félelem? Szégyen? Nem tudta megmondani.

\- Nem hinném, hogy jót kívánsz, Modesty. - jegyezte meg csendesen. A kislány merev határozottsággal nézett vissza rá, a szemeiben vágyakozás csillogott.

\- Nem félsz senkitől, nem árthat neked senki. Varázsolsz, azt csinálsz, amit csak akarsz.

Rowan arcán szomorkás mosoly suhant át. Összehajtotta a szórólapot és eltette, menni készült, még mindig Modesty szavainak megrémítő hatása alatt.

\- Bár így lenne…

Megfordult, tekintetével Reynardot és Neilt keresve az emberek között. Képtelen volt megnevezni, mi az, amitől ennyire tart, amiért ennyire súlyosan hatott rá egy egyszerű kijelentés. Kissé zúgó fejjel indult el, valamiért úgy érezve, mintha mindenki belelátna, a homlokára lenne írva, mi mindent követett el élete során, mi az, ami rettegéssel tölti el.

Reynardra az egyik közeli, ebédszünet miatt ideiglenesen zárva lévő üzlet beugrójában bukkant rá. Fivére nem volt egyedül, de nem Neil Cleveland állt mellette. Rowan enyhe meglepettséggel pillantott Tina Goldstein-re, aki zavartan porolgatta hosszú, szürke kabátját.

\- Te mit csinálsz itt?

\- Csak erre jártam. - vont vállat az egykori auror. Rowan gyanakodva billentette oldalra a fejét, ahogy őt fürkészte. Az Új Salem botránya után Tina Goldstein-t a Pálcahasználati Ügyosztályon helyezték el, és Rowan, aki nem volt olyan szoros kapcsolatban Queenie-vel, akinek az asztala ugyanazon a szinten volt, nem is látta azóta.

\- Hát persze. - bólintott nagyot. - A Társaságot figyeled továbbra is, igaz? Úgy tudom, Graves megtiltotta.

\- Jó, valóban azért vagyok itt. - csattant fel Tina. - Valami nem stimmel itt, érzem, és ti is elég hosszú ideje dolgoztok az ügyön, hogy észrevegyétek ezt. Az a nő… Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ne legyen senki, aki ha kell, megvédi azokat a gyerekeket, még akkor is, ha ezzel szabályt szegek. Be fogom bizonyítani, hogy igazam volt.

A Corbitt ikrek összepillantottak. Egy ideig csend borult rájuk.

\- Elárulod Graves-nek? - Tina dacosan nézett Rowanra. A nő vállat vont és karjait összefonva nekidőlt a falnak.

\- Csinálsz, amit akarsz. - jelentette ki. - Nekem nem szokásom beárulni senkit. De jobb, ha gyorsan mész, mielőtt Cleveland is észrevesz… történetesen éppen Graves-hez igyekszünk.

A volt auror még mindig bizalmatlanul, rosszul palástolt riadtsággal pillantott rá, aztán sebes léptekkel kifordult a szomszédos utcára. Az ikrek még pár másodpercig hallhatták kabátja suhogását, cipője tompa kopogását az aszfalton, majd halk pukkanás jelezte, hogy Tina dehoppanált. Alig, hogy eltűnt, Neil is megjelent, szórólapokkal teletömködött zsebekkel.

\- Látom, rengeteg bizonyítékot gyűjtöttél. - mosolygott rá Rowan. A fiú rendkívül nagy segítségükre volt munkájuk során, Rowan pedig kifejezetten hálás volt neki, amiért a szükséges emléktörlő varázslatokat rendszerint ő végezte el, s így neki nem kellett ismételten azzal a gyomorszorító, tehetetlen érzéssel szembenéznie, amellyel az Új Salem Templomnál volt kénytelen. Neil Cleveland amúgy is közel állt a szívéhez és a nyár folyamán már bizonyította, hogy remekül beilleszkedett az ikrek mellé. Ráadásul vele még a munka is sokkalta kellemesebb hangulatú volt, mintha valamelyik mogorva auror-veteránt kapták volna maguk mellé.

Az ikrek mindenesetre nem említették Neilnek Tina Goldstein váratlan felbukkanását. Nem mintha nem bíztak volna benne, de a fiatal aurorra mégiscsak más szabályok vonatkoztak. Ő köteles volt pontról pontra jelenteni mindent, és Rowan csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem volt tanúja a Modesty-vel való beszélgetésének, miközben reklámanyagot gyűjtött be a kislány bátyjától. Úgy tűnt, Neilt is a téma részletei foglalták még le.

\- Szegény fiú lehet, hogy kapni fog otthon, amiért egyetlen érdeklődőnek adta az összes szórólapját és nem tartott meg többet, hogy másokat is az ügyük felé csábítson. - gondolkodott hangosan, futó pillantást vetve arrafele, amerről jöttek, aztán a hármas befordult abba az utcába, ahogy néhány perccel ezelőtt Tina Goldstein is, és egyszerre dehoppanáltak.

Egy fákkal szegélyezett, úgy-ahogy elkerített, zöld területen bukkantak fel a Central Park szélén. Az idő egyre barátságtalanabbnak tűnt, ahogy határozott léptekkel sétáltak kifelé a főút irányába, melynek zajosságát az a parányi természet sem tudta kiszorítani, lecsendesíteni. Rowan fintorogva pillantott fel az égre, ahol a gyülekező tépett, sötétszürke felhők egy kiadós eső közeledtét ígérték.

\- Pedig az egyetlen, amit jobban szeretek az Ebbingdales-ben, mint a Fekete Lótusz-ban, az a terasza. - jegyezte meg, miközben maguk mögött hagyták a parkot és átvágtak a kereszteződésen. Tekintetével az épületeket tanulmányozta, előre bökve az állával. - Az lesz az.

A kérdéses épület egy magas, négy emeletes, felújított külsejű téglatömb volt, amely egy igencsak elegáns, divatos ruhaáruháznak adott otthont. Rowan, Reynard és Neil ügyet sem vetettek az ízlésesen berendezett kirakatra, a vevőket csalogató leárazások kiírásaira. Az épület mellett befordultak a sarkon, végigsietve annak oldalánál, míg meg nem érkeztek a következő kereszteződésig. Az épület hátoldalánál futó út jóval kevésbé volt forgalmas, mint a Central Park előtti, amelyről a bejárat nyílt; ahogy rátértek, pont az áruház hátsó falánál találták magukat, amely egy dologban nagyon különbözött a soron következő szomszédos épületektől. Míg azok erről az oldalról már más helységekbe nyíltak, voltak ablakaik és ajtajuk, addig az általuk kiszemelt tömb hátulról nem volt más, mint egy csupasz fal. Pontosabban, azért valamiben mégis feltűnő volt: a falnak a felületére valakik ráfestették mindazt, ami fizikailag nem lehetett ott, az üveges, kétszárnyú ajtót, mellette a kirakatokkal, valamint a négy emeletet jelölő ablakokat is. A járókelők ügyet sem vetettek az egész élethűnek tűnő, hatalmas méretű utcai alkotásra, Rowanék ellenben egyenesen erre tartottak, lopva körülpillantva, figyeli-e őket bárki is. A következő pillanatban elérték a falat, pontosabban a falra festett épület bejáratát, és egész egyszerűen _átsétáltak rajta_.

A túloldalon lámpák fényáradata köszöntötte őket. Kisebb, rendkívül gazdagon dekorált, alacsony mennyezetű csarnokban találták magukat, amely szinte zsúfolásig tele volt boszorkányokkal és varázslókkal, akik a két oldalt húzódó elegáns üzletek kirakatai előtt nézelődtek vagy odabenn szemlélték meg közelebbről a kínálatot. A csarnok közepén arannyal díszített, a varázstalanok mozgólépcsőit imitáló szerkezet vezetett a felsőbb szintekre, melynek megemelt talpazatába aranyozott fémből a következő szavakat kanyarították:

**EBBINGDALES**  
_BűvBarangoló  
_MÁGIA MINDEN SZINTEN!

Az áruház jóval kisebb volt, mint a Fekete Lótusz, ugyanakkor már első ránézésre meg lehetett mondani, hogy a New york-i varázslóközösség felsőbb rétegét szolgálja ki. A fehér márványból készült falak és oszlopok közül kiemelkedett a korlátok, kirakatkeretek arany színe, az üzletek fölött cikornyás betűkkel rótt szövegek csalogatták a vásárlókat.

**Szépség-mágia Szalon  
**Bájoljon pálca nélkül is!

**ferCZ & CZerna**  
Varázslóruházat, talárok a legújabb divat szerint!  
New York, Washington, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Miami

**Fiatal Boszorkák és Varázslók Szaküzlete  
**Varázslatos kalandok, varázslatos személyeknek

**Aranycikesz Sportszaküzlet  
**Kapja el a győztes holmikat!

_ „New York-ban a varázslóközösség nagyon ad a divatra.” _jegyezte meg egyszer korábban Reynard, és igaza is volt.

\- Cukrászda és kávéház a negyedik emelet fölött, a tetőteraszon. - mondta Rowan, ahogy előre vágtak és felléptek a mozgólépcsőre.

Bár az épülettömb két részre volt osztva (a muglikat kiszolgáló ruhaáruházra és a hátsó részben megbújó varázslóplázára), a tetőn elrejtett terasz csak az Ebbingdales-hez tartozott. A védővarázslatoknak köszönhetően odalentről nem lehetett látni, és ha illetéktelenek tévedtek volna fel, az ajtónál elfelejtették volna, pontosan miért is jöttek. A tavasztól őszig üzemelő részt úgy alakították ki, hogy rossz idő esetén láthatatlan, mágikus burkot vonjon a vendégek köré, megvédve őket a viszontagságoktól. Most még, bár az ég kezdett egyre beborulni, nem lépett érvénybe a varázslat, Rowan pedig megtorpant egy pillanatra, hogy gyönyörködjön a Central Parkra néző kilátásban. A teraszon mindenfelé kerek asztalokat és székeket helyeztek el, a feljárat mellett pedig hosszú pultot alakítottak ki, mely mögött igencsak ínycsiklandozó sütemények és torták kínálgatták magukat. A pult körül a levegőben kávé illata terjengett.

\- Meghívnálak. - motyogta Neil Rowannak, miközben a pult felé pislogott és elvörösödött. - De ha megtenném, Mr. Graves megölne.

Rowan kedves mosollyal veregette meg a fiú karját.

Graves már megérkezett. Az egyik szélső asztalnál ülve várta őket, maga előtt egy csésze kávéval, miközben az aznapi újságot olvasta. Mintha megérezte volna Rowanék közeledését, felpillantott és odaintett az asztalhoz még három széket, majd miután egy biccentéssel köszöntötte őket, némán megvárta, amíg leülnek és leadják a rendeléseiket.

\- Minden rendben ment? - kérdezte, elsősorban Neilre nézve, aki szaporán bólogatott.

\- Igen uram. - jelentette. Rowan elővette a jegyzetkönyvét és a szalvétatartónak támasztotta.

\- Már azt hittem, le fogjuk késni a gyűlést. - jegyezte meg csevegő hangon. - Az egész reggel azzal telt, hogy összekapcsoltuk Wohali kandallóját a darlingtoni birtokkal.

Bár az ikrek szinte már a Bűbájos Bölényben laktak, Rowan ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy időnként hazalátogassanak a Corbitt-kúriára is. Az ottani tennivalók, a dolgok igazgatása alkalmanként megkívánta a jelenlétüket.

\- Ro nem bízik a házimanókban. Azt hiszem, a viselkedésüket nem állhatja. - magyarázta Graves-nek és Neilek Reynard, mire nővére megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ugyan már. Rubby nem szemtelen, csak ügyetlen, én meg nem kívánok a kellőnél többet foglalkozni vele. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mint aki elgondolkodik valamin, aztán folytatta. - Inkább Ben bácsikánk miatt aggódom. Na ő aztán tényleg furcsa szerzet.

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy kissé a múltban ragadt. Nem mai figura már. - tette hozzá Reynard. Rowan felkuncogott, majd visszafordult Graves-hez, kis komolyságot erőltetve magára.

\- Szóval, a gyűlés. - kezdett bele, ujjain számolva a felsorolandó adatokat. - Neil szerint az Új Salem-es fiú alaposan el lesz náspángolva, amiért rásózta az összes szórólapját ahelyett, hogy egyenként elosztogatta volna. Engem lassan már a hideg ráz a protestáns propagandától. Az eddig amneziált személyeken semmi arra utaló jelet nem fedeztünk fel, hogy maradtak volna emléktöredékeik vagy bármi _deja vu_-t váltana ki belőlük. Oh és tanultam egy boszorkányűző verset, amelynek nagyjából annyi hatása van, mint a máglyának a középkorban. Ráadásul közben nyírfaággal kell csapkodnod magadat vagy azt, amit meg akarsz védeni a rontástól… Ostobaság; a nyírfa, ha Britanniában nem is kedvelt a nyers szeszélyessége miatt, kiváló pálca-alapanyag és még a seprűgyártásban is népszerű. Szinte vonzza a mágiát.

Graves érdeklődve hallgatta őt. A beszámoló végére érve Rowan összecsukta a jegyzetkönyvét és felé nyújtotta.

\- Tessék. Majd megírom rendes jelentés formájában is. Oh és hoztam még neked olvasnivalót. - túrt bele a táskájába, elővéve egy vörös borítójú könyvet, majd a férfi kérdő tekintete láttán hozzáfűzte. - Na, ő Sherlock Holmes.

Graves felvonta a szemöldökét és a borítóra festett alakot tanulmányozta, aki még csak véletlenül sem mozdult meg.

\- Egy magnix könyv? - kérdezte végül.

\- Magnix detektívtörténet. _Sherlock Holmes eredeti kalandjai_, 1903-as, New york-i kiadás. - Rowan tiszteletteljesen simított végig a borítón. - Limustól kaptam. Tudod, gyerekként mindig ezeket a kalandokat játszottuk. Én voltam Holmes, mert én azt is tudtam utánozni, amikor elmaszkírozta magát. Rey pedig a társa és segítője, Watson doktor.

Graves arcán alig észlelhető mosoly suhant át, mielőtt hivatalosan szigorú komolyságot erőltetett rá, és nem tűnt túlságosan meggyőzöttnek, ahogy átvette a könyvet.

\- Az amerikai varázslótársadalom nem olvas magnix könyveket, Corbitt. - jegyezte meg. Rowan derűsen vont vállat.

\- Ezt Limusnak mondd.

\- Az amerikai varázslótársadalom nem olvas magnix könyveket, kivéve Limust. - sóhajtott nagyot Graves. Rowan diadalmasan kortyolt bele a kávéjába.

\- A MACUSA fejének muszáj mindig mindenben az előírásokat követnie? - érdeklődött. Graves bólintott, de a könyvet azért eltette.

\- Ezt a kérdést meg sem hallottam. A törvény…

Hogy pontosan mit is mond erről a témáról a törvény, annak idézésére már nem került sor. Graves megakadt a mondat közepén, felkapta a fejét, mintha hallott volna valamit. A Corbitt ikrek és Neil értetlenül néztek rá.

\- Mi történt? Elfelejtetted a pontos paragrafust? - kérdezte Rowan. Graves nem válaszolt; feszült arccal figyelt, figyelmeztetően felemelve a kezét, és a következő pillanatban a többiek is megérezték. A talaj enyhén megremegett a talpuk alatt, felborítva néhány poharat az asztalokon, nyugtalan, tanácstalan morajlást váltva ki az emberekből. Rowan most már hasonló zavartsággal kapkodta a fejét.

\- Amerikában szokott lenni földrengés, nem?

\- Igen, szokott. - Graves lassan emelkedett fel az asztaltól. - De ez más…

Ismét megremegett minden, mire Graves a terasz pereméhez ugrott. Rowan, Reynard és Neil utána lendültek, letekintve a mélybe, miközben körülöttük egyre fokozódott az értetlen nyugtalanság.

Aztán megpillantották. Először a járda kezdett el felrepedni, vékony csíkban, majd egyre szélesebben és mélyebben, törmeléket szórva szanaszét, mintha valóban földrengés lett volna, vagy valamiféle légköri zavar, bestia különös rombolása. A Corbitt ikrek és a teraszon tartózkodók tágra nyílt szemmel nézték a jelenséget, Graves ellenben felugrott a terasz szélére, úgy figyelte, mi történik az utcán, s kezében már ott volt a varázspálcája is.

\- Ez… ez _az_ a valami, igazam van? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve, halkan Rowan. - Az a mágikus erő…

Graves bólintott, a kabátjába vadul belekapott a szél.

\- Cleveland. - szólalt meg kis gondolkodás után, félig hátrafordulva, Rowan irányába nézve, mielőtt finoman felé biccentett. - Vigyázzon rá, bármi is történjen. Magára bízom őt.

Azzal egész egyszerűen lelépett a terasz széléről, mire a körülöttük ülő vendégek közül nem egy felsikkantott. Rowan a peremhez ugrott és még pont látta a férfi kabátja szegélyét, mielőtt dehoppanált. Aztán tekintete ismét a járda irányába fordult, s elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy immár alaposabban figyelte a titokzatos erő mozgását, amely hosszú vonalban feltörte a járdát, táblákat és automobilokat lökött félre könnyedén.

\- Ez valami nagyon sötét mágia… - suttogta elszörnyedve, rádöbbenve. Hogy pontosan honnan is tudta, képtelen lett volna megmondani; a csontjaiban érezte a mágia kisugárzását, azt a gonosz energiát, amellyel sokszor találkozott már, csak más formában, amelyről tudta, mikre lehet képes… Reynard és Neil mellé ugorva figyelték a jelenséget, és a teraszon lévő boszorkányok és varázslók közül is egyre többen álltak fel, néhányan abba az irányba mutogatva, izgatottan, tanácstalanul hadarva. Rowannak összeszűkült a szeme, majd elfordult az egyre távolodó valami látványától. - Ha Graves _az_ után indult… nagy veszélyben lesz. Ez nem egy egyszerű mágikus erő lenyomata, ez… sokkal több.

\- Úgy érted, valami olyasmi, amivel Mr. Graves sem bírna el? - Neil kissé elsápadva nézett Rowanra, aki a fejét ingatta.

\- Nem tudom… de félek, hogy felmerül ennek a lehetősége. Fogalmam sincs, mi ez az egész. De az biztos, hogy ha emberi mágia következménye is, önálló akarattal bír. - kapkodva vonta összébb magán a kabátját, nem foglalkozva a hajába belekapó, egyre erősebb széllel. - Rey, kérlek segíts nekem. Kelleni fog egy védett hely, valahol a közelben… Meg tudod oldani?

\- Hát persze. - biccentett kissé sápadtan, de határozottan Reynard, mint aki pontosan tudja már, nővére mit tervez. Rowan előkapta a pálcáját, miközben másik kezében az oldaltáskája szélét szorongatta. - Figyelem majd a helyzeted és beérlek, ha készen vagyok. De ugye nem…?

\- De igen, pontosan arra készülök. - vágott a szavába Rowan. Neil, aki hirtelen megértette, mit is akar, elkapta a karját.

\- Nem mehetsz utána!

Rowan megütközve nézett rá.

\- Dehogynem.

\- Hallottad, mit mondott Mr. Graves. - Neil kihúzta magát és immár ő is előkapta a varázspálcáját. - Most az én feladatom, hogy megvédjelek.

\- Mitől? - Rowan abba az irányba mutatott, amerre a mágikus jelenség tovább haladt. - A veszély ott van, nem itt, és ha összetalálkozik Graves-szel, az elég látványos dolog lesz, és… félek, egyáltalán nem olyan biztos, hogy jó véggel. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, teljesen egyedül ment utána.

\- Egyszer már elmentél, és baj lett belőle. - rázta a fejét Neil. Rowan nagyot sóhajtott; fivére tanácstalanul lépett közelebb, hogy közbeszóljon, de a nő gyorsan megelőzte.

\- Hagyd, ezt elintézem. - villant Reynard felé a tekintete. - Te menj.

Reynard tétovázott még néhány pillanatig, aggodalmasan figyelve őt, aztán kissé kelletlenül bólintott, megperdült a tengelye körül és egy pukkanás kíséretében köddé vált. Rowan visszafordult Neil felé.

\- Nem akarom, hogy miattam megint bajba kerülj, Neil. - mondta. - Ezért szólok most, ne legyen ez a te felelősséged. Kérlek hagyd, hogy azt tegyem, amit helyesnek vélek. Ha itt tartasz, lehet, hogy már késő lesz.

\- Mr. Graves azt mondta, hogy vigyázzak rád… Képzett és erős varázsló, biztos, hogy elbír azzal a valamivel. - Neil aggodalmasan nézett vissza rá. - De ha neked bajod esik…

\- És mi van, ha mégis segítségre szorul? - Rowan bosszúsan fújta ki a levegőt, türelmet erőltetve magára, ahogy a fiút figyelte. - Neil, én felismerem a fekete mágiát, és amit ott lenn láttam, az _megrémít_. Nagyon. Engedj el, hadd segítsek Graves-nek. Ő maga sem tudja, mivel száll szembe. Nem hagyom, hogy egyedül menjen utána, bármi is az, nagyon veszélyes.

\- Pont ezért nem engedhetlek el. Parancsot kaptam. - húzta ki magát Neil, bár a hangjában kis tétovaság hallatszott. Rowan komolyan nézett a szemébe.

\- Szólj a MACUSA-nak, küldjék ki az aurorokat. Ha gyors vagy, lehet, hogy végre megoldhatjuk ezt a rejtélyt és azelőtt érkeztek meg, hogy én bármit is tennék. - sóhajtott egyet, ahogy finoman, de határozottan kirántotta a karját a fiú szorításából. - A parancs, amit kaptál, rám nem vonatkozik. És nem szeretném, ha ártanom kellene neked. De bárhogy is lesz, utána megyek.

A fiatal auror szinte megkövülten bámulta őt.

\- Nem akarom, hogy neked bajod essen. Pont úgy, ahogy Mr. Graves. - mondta halkan, zavartan. Rowan látta a tekintetén, hogy bár nem tudja, mit tegyen, már nem fogja visszatartani őt.

\- Tudom. - válaszolta, kissé szomorkásan rámosolyogva még egyszer, aztán sebesen megfordult, és táskájából már röppent is elő a varázsszőnyeg, rutinosan felkapva és magával ragadva őt, miközben hallotta még a teraszon lévők felzúgását, s ahogy gyorsan emelkedtek, eltávolodva az épülettől, látta Neil apróvá zsugorodó alakját, ahogy a fiú önmagával viaskodva, aggódva néz utána… - Gyerünk, Ali!

A repülő szőnyeg szédítő sebességgel suhant előre, miközben egyre emelkedett. Rowan erősen megkapaszkodott a szélében és úgy hajolt előre, az alattuk elterülő várost fürkészve. Az alapból viharos szél vadul csapott az arcába, akárcsak azok az esőcseppek, amelyek hideg-nedvesen kezdtek hullani, jelezve az egyre közeledő vihart. Rowan nem foglalkozott vele, sem azzal, hogy a menetszéltől kezd teljesen átfagyni, megfeledkezett minden másról, csak az járt a fejében, amiért elindult. Tekintete szüntelenül az utcákat leste; az emberek félig leszegett fejjel, a házak falához húzódva siettek, igyekezve, hogy még az égszakadás előtt hazaérjenek, vagy gyorsan lovaskocsit fogtak, esetleg már a boltok biztonságába húzódtak, ott várakozva, amíg felderül az idő. Rowan a fejét kapkodva hunyorgott, de sehol sem látta az ismerős, hosszú fekete kabátot, hiába követte az Ebbingdales tetején látott mágikus energia pusztításának jeleit.

\- Utol kell érnünk őt, Ali! - kiáltotta túl a szelet. Az ég megdördült; oly hirtelen, éles hang volt, hogy Rowannak úgy tűnt, mintha maga New York is beleremegett volna. _„Ilyen gyorsan nem távolodhattak el, ennyi időt nem veszthettem.” _gondolta a nő. Nem mintha véleménye szerint Graves-nek valóban szüksége lett volna bármiféle segítségre, de képtelen volt visszafogni az aggodalmat, amely úgy kerítette a hatalmába, akár egy béklyó, amit lehetetlen volt leoldani. Jelen pillanatban nem szívesen vallotta be magának, de félt; félt attól, amit látott, aminek a nyomában most volt, egyszerre remélve és tartva attól, hogy utoléri és szembe kell néznie vele. A legrosszabb a tudatlanság volt, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, mivel állnak pontosan szemben, hiába nyomozott utána a MACUSA hónapok óta. Mindig csak azt látták, amit maga után hagyott, romokat, pusztítást, kérdéseket… Egyszer, egy röpke ideig ő és Graves érzékelték a jelenlétét: sötét volt, baljós, fenyegető… Rowan megborzongott és még erősebben kapaszkodott Aliba.

Jócskán haladtak már előre, éles kanyart téve a Central Park körül, visszafordulva Manhattan üzleti részének irányába. Jelenleg majdnem a part mellett haladtak. Rowan széles, kihalt utcákat látott, melyeknek házai meglehetősen felújításra szorultak volna, a legtöbb ablak bedeszkázva, a falakon repedések, a tetők lyukasak, az ajtók előtti apró, gyér kertecskéket ellepte a gaz. Az eső egyre sűrűbben zuhogott, villámok fénye világította ki a borús égboltot, de az Alira szórt korábbi varázslatoknak köszönhetően a szőnyeget és utasát nem érte víz. A mágikus jelenség által hátrahagyott rombolás nyomai tisztán követhetőek voltak. Rowan hevesen kalapáló szívvel figyelt, aztán halkan felsikoltott, amikor Ali olyan hirtelen fékezett, hogy majdnem leesett róla.

\- Mi a Merlin… - aztán elakadt a lélegzete.

Hatalmas robajt hallott, amely még az égdörgést is túlharsogta, és közvetlenül alatta látványosan beomlott egy ház teteje, sűrű port és törmelékdarabokat szórva szanaszét. De nem ez volt, ami megrémítette Rowant. Valami mozdult a romok között, szétszórva a lehullott faldarabokat, aztán felemelkedett, felfedve magát…

Egy árny volt, olyasfajta, amelyhez hasonlót Rowan még sosem látott. Fekete, alaktalan felhőként vibrált a levegőben; egyszerre volt légnemű, tömör mágiára emlékeztető erő és testtel rendelkező, megnevezhetetlen bestia. Lényéből szinte sugárzott a fenyegető energia, pusztító fekete mágia, és pusztán ennek érzése, a látvány is megbénította Rowant néhány pillanatig. A titokzatos mágikus jelenség, mely után annyi ideje nyomoztak, amelyet eddig sosem tudtak elérni, most ott volt közvetlenül előtte, tisztán és élesen, a maga teljes valójában. Hogy pontosan mi volt, nem lehetett tudni… de azt igen, hogy olyasvalami, ami gonosz, és aminek jelenleg egy, egyértelmű célja volt: a pusztítás, a gyilkolás.

A szörnyeteg nagy erővel csapott le és Rowan megpillantotta Graves-t, amint az utolsó pillanatban oldalra veti magát. A lökéshullám odébb söpörte a varázslót, nekicsapva őt a még megmaradt falnak. Pálca nem volt nála, valószínűleg későn kapott észbe, az utolsó pillanatban eszmélt ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a halált. A fekete mágikus energia alaposan meglephette őt; Rowan reszketve figyelte, ahogy a könyökére támaszkodva, az ütközéstől kissé kábultan néz fel. A szörnyeteg újra felbukkant, lassan felfelé emelkedve, hogy újra lecsapjon… Rowan, legyőzve a félelmét, erősen lendült előre, jelezve Alinak, hogy induljon.

Néhány pillanat műve volt. Szinte zuhanórepülést imitáló suhanás, egy éles kanyar… Rowan kinyújtotta a kezét és megragadta Graves karját, magával rántva őt, aztán Ali pördült egyet és már száguldottak is az ég felé, miközben mögöttük robbanásszerű robaj jelezte, hogy a bestia megint lecsapott.

\- Ez nem sokon múlt, Graves! - kiáltotta Rowan, hátranézve a férfira. Graves-ben csak most tisztázódott, hogy mi történt. Lassan, a szőnyeg anyagának hullámzó mozgásától kissé nehézkesen tápászkodott fel valamiféle ülő-támaszkodó helyzetbe, miközben körbepillantott, az alattuk elsuhanó épületeket, utakat nézve, hunyorogva próbálva kitalálni, merre járnak. Aztán néhány másodpercig Rowanra meredt, majd végre megszólalt.

\- A repülő szőnyegek Amerikában be vannak tiltva, Corbitt, ezt elég sokszor mondtam már! - közölte rekedten. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Egyszer már te is ültél rajta, nem? - kérdezte. - Amúgy meg, tudod, hogy rengeteg varázslat védi Alit… A muglik nem láthatnak minket. Én inkább _amiatt_ aggódnék.

Graves hátrafordult. A fekete, alaktalan szörnyeteg felhőként süvített utánuk, üldözve őket. Hűvös szél csapott az arcukba, miközben eszeveszett sebességgel kerülgették a magasabb épületeket, tornyokat.

\- Miért jöttél utánam? - kérdezte a férfi, szigorú hangjában némi indulattal, ahogy közelebb mászott Rowanhoz, aki igyekezett magabiztosan irányítani a szőnyeget. - Bajod is eshetett volna. Pont azt akartam elkerülni, hogy…

\- Tudtam, hogy veszélyben leszel, amint megéreztem annak a valaminek a kisugárzását. - Rowan futólag hátralesett a válla fölött, igyekezve nem mutatni, mennyire megrémítette a mágikus jelenség egyre közeledő látványa. - Nem hagyhattam, hogy egyedül nézz szembe vele… És igazam is lett. Majdnem megölt!

\- Ez azért nem így van. - csóválta a fejét Graves. Meglehetősen ziláltnak tűnt; máskor makulátlanul tiszta kabátját most porfoltok szennyezték és el is szakadt néhány helyen, egy-két hajtincse a homlokába lógott és Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy egy-két csúnya zúzódást is összeszedett, miközben megpróbált kitérni a gyilkos bestia elől. Még sosem látta őt ilyen megviseltnek; aggodalommal töltötte el a tény, annak a gondolata, hogy valóban létezik olyasmi, amivel Percival Graves, a legyőzhetetlen aurorparancsnok, a MACUSA feje nem biztos, hogy elbír…

\- Az aurorok már úton vannak, Neil riasztja őket. - mondta gyorsan, oda se figyelve arra, amit a férfi mondott. - Mi egyelőre _azt_ éljük túl, jó?

\- Most már nem csak engem, de téged is meg akar ölni. - Graves közelebb hajolt Rowanhoz, védelmezőn karolva át a vállát. - Még sosem láttam hasonló bestiát.

\- Akkor meg Merlin búbánatos gatyájára, miért mentél utána _egyedül_? - csattant fel a nő. - Nagyon rossz ötlet volt. Jössz nekem eggyel, amiért kihúztalak a bajból.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem viszlek be illegális varázstárgy használatáért. - válaszolta Graves. - Az ilyen vackok…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, a repülő szőnyeg ugyanis felháborodottan hullámzott egyet, pont ott, ahol a férfi ült, majd egy éles kanyar bevétele után megrázkódott, mintha le akarná vetni magáról az őt sértegető utast. Graves elfojtott egy meglepett kiáltást, Rowan pedig elkapta a karját, nehogy leessen.

\- Tudod, hogy Ali nem kedvel téged… vigyázz, mit mondasz, kifejezetten akkor, amikor rajta ülsz, mert szeszélyes. - jegyezte meg.

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét és még erősebben kapaszkodott a szőnyeg rojtos szélébe. A látóviszonyok egyre rosszabbá váltak, ahogy az eső sűrűbben és sűrűbben zuhogott. Már közel jártak Manhattan üzletközpontjához; Rowan látta a távolban a felhőkarcolókat, s messze mögöttük valamicskét a tenger most szürke, valószínűleg vadul hullámzó vizéből. Hátralesve nem kis kétségbeeséssel látta, hogy üldözőjük még mindig a nyomukban van: a mágikus energia nem tágított, sőt, lassan egyre közelebb jutott hozzájuk.

A következő pillanatban hangos pukkanás hallatszott és Reynard Corbitt bukkant fel a repülő szőnyegen. A fiatalember azonnal középre húzódott, görcsösen megkapaszkodva és borzongva nézett lefelé. Graves villámgyorsan fordult meg, aztán le is eresztette a pálcáját, Rowan ellenben csak megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet.

\- Mi tartott eddig, Rey?

\- Tudod, hogy viszolygok a repüléstől és hogy egy ilyen gyorsan mozgó dologra hoppanálni azért nem valami könnyű. - felelte Reynard. Aztán hátrafordulva észrevette az őket üldöző feketeséget és olyan káromkodás tört elő belőle, amitől még a nővére is meglepetten rezzent össze. - Az meg mi a…?

\- Nos, ha a sejtéseink helyesek, az a mágikus jelenség, amit a MACUSA lassan egy éve keres. - mondta sötéten Rowan. - Amiatt kell a védett hely… mondd, hogy sikerrel jártál.

\- Igen, megvan. Arra menj! - mutatott jobbfele Reynard. - Nem jutott jobb eszembe hirtelenjében, az _Urbanus_ megállót választottam… az arra járó muglik most egy darabig olyan hangokat fognak hallani, mintha el akarná árasztani a víz, úgyhogy kerülni fogják, a metróvezetők pedig egyszerűen elfelejtenek majd megállni ott, úgyhogy nem lesz közönségünk. Csak jussunk is el odáig…

Rowan az öccsére sandított, aki úgy kapaszkodott, hogy az ujjai egész belefehéredtek. Reynard még nála is jobban félt, számára még a repülés önmagában is rémálom volt, hát még az ilyesfajta menekülés… Rowan összeszorította a fogát és hunyorogva figyelt előre; az erős menetszél könnyeket fakasztott a szeméből. Ő, Reynard és Graves ösztönösen húzódtak közelebb egymáshoz, ahogy a szörnyeteg egyre inkább beérte őket, és Ali az eddigieknél is bonyolultabb manőverekbe kezdett, részben, hogy lerázza, részben az egyre magasabb épületek miatt, melyek az útjukba kerültek.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk! Már látom a teret. - kiáltotta Reynard, előre mutatva. A szőnyeg hevesen megrázkódott alattuk és Rowan felnyögött.

\- Ó, hogy az a…!

Az éjfekete jelenség ekkor érte be őket, hatalmas erővel csapódva be a toronyba, amely mellett épp elhaladtak. Mintha robbant volna valami; könnyedén zúzta össze az építményt, súlyos kődarabokat és törmeléket repítve mindenfelé, amelyek telibe kapták a szőnyeget és utasait. Rowan éles fájdalmat érzett a halántékán, aztán néhány pillanatra minden elsötétült…

Ahogy visszanyerte az eszméletét, tompán érzékelte, hogy zuhan, alatta a város, a védett hely, szinte már bosszantóan közel… Ismerős, keleti mintás anyag lebbent el elmosódva az arca előtt, akár egy furcsa álom néhány feltűnő képe.

\- Ali… - motyogta kábán. - Kapd el Rey-t, ő nem fog tudni hoppanálni. A magasságtól és zuhanástól való félelem lebénítja.

A szőnyeg beleegyezően suhintott, majd eltűnt. Rowan igyekezett összeszedni magát, összpontosítani, de valahogy nem bírt, nem volt hozzá ereje. A fekete fenevad ott süvített fölötte dühödten és pusztítón. Minden elmosódott a szeme előtt, a feje zúgott, a világ őrülten pörgött körülötte, rajta pedig egyre inkább elhatalmasodott a kétségbeesés, a pánik, ahogy rádöbbent, hogy nem lesz képes rá, nem fog sikerülni…

Érezte, hogy átfogják a derekát, majd a hoppanáláskor megszokott űr beszippantja őt. A következő pillanatban ő és Graves a kihalt metrómegálló tetején voltak. A lendület és a viharos szél nagy erővel sodorta tovább őket, melynek következtében elestek és legurultak a lépcsőn. Szorosan összekapaszkodtak, hogy tompítsák a rázkódós ütéseket, majd végül egy nagy, fájdalmas zökkenéssel megálltak az esőtől vizes talajon a lépcső alján. Néhány percig csend borult rájuk, melyet csak az alagútban járó hideg levegő zúgása és az odafenn tomboló szörnyeteg dühöngése tört meg. Reynard védővarázslata működött: nem tudott lejutni a metrómegállóba. Rowan lassan felemelte a fejét és lenézett Graves-re; még mindig kábult volt, a látása nem élesedett ki teljesen és tompa, kimerült fájdalom járta át a testét a halántékától kiindulva. Graves őt nézte és a nő mély aggodalmat látott a sötét szempárban.

\- Célozhattál volna jobban is. - sóhajtott. A férfi egy fáradt, morgós sóhajban foglalta össze a válaszát.

\- Vérzel. - szólalt meg aztán halkan, Rowan fejéhez emelve a kezét. A nő odakapott, majd bódultan meredt az ujjai végén vöröslő foltra.

\- Nyugi… nem fáj. - dünnyögte lassan. Graves továbbra sem engedte el őt.

\- Biztos, hogy jól vagy? - faggatta és Rowan meglepve tapasztalta a hangjából kihallatszó, kontrollálatlan kétségbeesést. - Ez nem néz ki szépen, és falfehér vagy. Hogy érzed magad, Corbitt? Nem szédülsz, látsz engem rendesen? Nem érzel rosszullétet? Na jó… - elhallgatott néhány pillanatig, feszülten tanulmányozva a nő arcát, nagyot sóhajtva, mint aki próbál megnyugodni. Erősen megfogta Rowant, mélyen a szemébe nézve. - Hogy hívnak engem?

\- Nincs agyrázkódásom, jól vagyok, Percival… - csattant fel a nő, aztán elpirulva, bambán pislogott rá. - …Graves. Ez a neved. Nem?

Graves arcán halvány, megkönnyebbült mosoly suhant át.

\- Igen. Pontosan. - bólintott egy nagy, hosszú sóhaj kíséretében, és felállva felsegítette Rowant is. - Maradj nyugton. Ellátom a sebet.

Óvatosan a nő homlokához emelte a tenyerét. Rowan nem látta, mit csinál, de érezte, hogy a zsibbasztó fájdalom enyhülni kezd, majd megszűnik, és amikor tétován odanyúlt, már nem érzett semmi különöset. A seb begyógyult.

\- Köszönöm. - mosolygott halványan a férfira, miközben megigazgatta a sálját. - Megjegyzem, te is eléggé ziláltan festesz. Ugye…?

\- Én jól vagyok. - mondta Graves, majd a lépcső tetejének irányába pillantott. A fekete szörnynek nyoma sem volt, mintha sosem lett volna. Körülöttük nem mozdult semmi és csak az eső dobolt monoton kitartással. - Elment…

Pukkanás hallatszott és egy falfehér Reynard bukkant fel a megállóban, kezében a varázsszőnyeggel.

\- Soha többet… - sopánkodott és lerogyott az egyik padra. Még mindig egész testében remegett és alig jutott szóhoz. Mindannyian kimerülten hallgattak, mint akik feldolgozni próbálják a történteket, aztán összerezzentek, ahogy valami zaj hallatszott a feljárat felől.

\- MACUSA. - mondta csendesen, figyelmeztetően Graves és hátrébb lépett kissé, leeresztve a karját. A következő pillanatban aurorok árasztották el a metrómegállót.

\- Mr. Graves! - Merryman sietett oda hozzájuk, tekintetében futó döbbenettel, ahogy a főnökét nézte. Rowanban felmerült annak a gyanúja, hogy még sosem látta ilyen megviseltnek Graves-t. - Minden rendben, uram?

\- Koncentráljunk a jelen helyzetre. - Graves sebes léptekkel indult előre, egyetlen szóval sem utalva arra, hogy észlelte a felé vetett döbbent pillantásokat, azonnal kezébe véve a helyzetet. Rowan lerogyott öccse mellé a padra és onnan figyelte, ahogy osztogatja a parancsokat. A történtek okozta kimerültség, tompa balsejtelem most újult erővel tört rá, felelevenítve mindent.

\- Na, mit gondolsz? - kérdezte csendesen. Reynard megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hogy mit? - elgondolkodva nézett előre, a sürgölődő aurorok irányába, miközben arcára tőle szokatlanul komor, feszült érzelem ült ki. Egy darabig hallgatott, majd halkan, komoly hangon jelentette ki. - Azt, hogy itt sokkal, sokkal nagyobb baj van készülőben, mint azt bárki is sejtené.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az Ebbingdales BűvBarangoló (Ebbingdales Wonders for Wizards) a New York Ghost újság egyik hirdetésében szereplő varázsló-áruház, amely hasonlít az általam kitalált Fekete Lótuszhoz.


	26. 25. fejezet

**25\. FEJEZET: PROTEGO DIABOLICA**

Graves kérésére Rowan és Reynard visszatértek a Bűbájos Bölénybe. Wohali, mint aki tudta, hogy valami rendkívüli történt, forró teával és étellel várta őket. A késő délután és az este feszült várakozással telt; az ikrek nem voltak hajlandóak lepihenni, amíg hírt nem kapnak a fejleményekről. Ott ültek hát mindannyian a teaház egyik kanapéján a kandalló mellett, kezükben teásbögrével, némán (miután elmesélték Wohalinak a történteket és alaposan megvitatták, mindhárman hallgatásba burkolóztak, elmerülve a gondolataikban). Az órák lassan teltek egymás után. Olyan fél három környékén Reynard elbóbiskolt, feje oldalra bukott és nővére még épp időben vette ki ellazuló ujjai közül a bögréjét. Ő és Wohali összepillantottak, majd folytatódott a hosszú csend és elmélkedés, melyet végül a nyíló ajtó nyikorgása és halk léptek kopogása tört meg, ahogy Percival Graves belépett a teaházba.

\- Hál’ Istennek, végre! - tört elő Rowanból a megkönnyebbült sóhaj és felpattant a férfi láttán.

\- Töltök teát. - egyenesedett fel Wohali is, magához intve a kannát és egy üres csészét. - Ülj le, Graves. Igencsak fáradtnak tűnsz.

Graves bólintott és helyet foglalt azzal a lendülettel. Rowan nem kis aggodalommal fürkészte az arcát; a férfi olyan kimerültnek tűnt, amilyennek még soha nem látta… annyira, hogy már ő maga sem próbálta leplezni.

\- Hé, jól vagy? - kérdezte csendesen, miközben finoman megbökte Reynardot, hogy ébredjen fel. - Mindjárt négy óra…

\- Rengeteg dolgot kellett elintézni. - Graves egy sóhajjal belekortyolt a teájába, néhány pillanatig lehunyva a szemét. - A nyomok elrejtése a magnixek elől, adatgyűjtés, adminisztráció. Az egész Nyomozóosztály ezen dolgozik, a MACUSA-nál szükségállapotot rendeltek el.

\- Ez nagyon rosszul hangzik. - fintorodott el Rowan.

\- És van bármi fejlemény? - kérdezte Reynard. Graves megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Amilyen hirtelen jött ez az egész, úgy is tűnt el, és most sem hagyott különösebb nyomot maga után, amelyen elindulhatnánk. - újabb sóhajjal megdörzsölte a halántékát, majd komolyan nézett az ikrekre. - Az elnök asszonnyal alaposan átbeszéltük a történteket, a következő lépéseket. Tájékoztattam mindenről, arról, amit tapasztaltunk, amikor az a mágikus jelenség felfedte magát. Rajtam kívül ti vagytok az egyetlenek, akik látták. - rövid szünetet tartott, közben elgondolkozva tanulmányozta az ikreket. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg folytatta. - Az elnök asszony kérésére az ezzel kapcsolatos információkat titkosítottuk. Egyedül neki jelentettem, hogyan is nézett ki, ez az adat egyelőre nem hozzáférhető még a nyomozásban részt vevők számára sem, és titeket is kérlek, hogy ne fedjétek fel mások előtt. Mi négyen birtokoljuk ezt a titkot.

\- Khm. Öten. - szólt közbe Wohali, miközben elmélkedő tekintettel nézett maga elé. Graves felvont szemöldökkel pillantott Rowanra, aki zavartan rántott egyet a vállán.

\- Eddig nem tudtam, hogy nem szabad elmondani. - jegyezte meg. - Ne aggódj, mostantól hallgatni fogok, mint a sír.

Wohali halkan felhorkant ennek hallatán és megremegett a szája széle. Rowan és Graves fáradtan, értetlenül néztek rá.

\- Sejted, hogy mi lehetett az? - kérdezte aztán Wohali a barátjához fordulva. Graves kimerült mozdulattal támasztotta meg a homlokát és a fejét rázta, mire az indián folytatta. - Az elmondottak alapján valamiféle nagyon sötét mágia kivetülése lehetett… Nincs az a bestia, ami képes ilyesmire.

\- Tudod, hogy adok a szavadra. - sóhajtott Graves. - De a MACUSA-nak ennyi nem elég. A nyomozócsoport a jelek alapján mágikus lényre gyanakszik.

\- Akkor majd mi segítünk. - egyenesedett fel Rowan. - Rey-jel van néhány speciális, különleges varázslatunk, amelyeket mágikus ereklyék lenyomatának követéséhez szoktunk használni, de talán itt is segíthet. Igaz, bonyolult és lassú folyamat, de ha mindez közvetlen mágia eredménye volt, visszafele haladva lekövethetjük a kiindulási pontig, ahol majd azonosítjuk az elkövetőt.

Graves elgondolkozva nézett vissza rá.

\- Nem hangzik elvetendő ötletnek, Corbitt. - mondta egy biccentés kíséretében. - Jelezni fogom az elnök asszonynak… de azt leszögezném, hogy nem hagyom, hogy magánakcióba kezdj, melletted leszek. Nem szeretném még egyszer azt látni, hogy az életed veszélyben van amiatt a szörnyeteg miatt.

\- Rendben. - mosolyodott el beleegyezően Rowan. - Az jó lenne.

Egy ideig mindannyian hallgattak, maguk elé meredve, a poharaikba kapaszkodva. A történtek és azok hatásai súlyos gondként ültek a levegőben, a kimerültség pedig egyre inkább a hatalmába kerítette őket. Végül Graves felállt, végignézve a többieken.

\- Majd ha bejöttök, átbeszéljük a részleteket. Köszönöm a teát… a búcsúitalt, ha nem gond, ezúttal kihagynám. - állapodott meg a tekintete Wohalin. - Vissza kell mennem a MACUSA-hoz.

\- Most? - meredt rá Rowan. - Graves, elhiszem, hogy helyzet van, de akkor is, alig állsz a lábadon.

A férfi egy sóhaj kíséretében megcsóválta a fejét, őt nézve egy darabig.

\- Jó éjszakát. Délben találkozunk. - mondta végül, azzal minden további nélkül köddé vált. Rowan szomorúan csóválta meg a fejét.

\- De hát nagyon, nagyon fáradt volt… - motyogta. Wohali a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Ne vedd magadra, Rowan. Nagyon nehezen tesz különbséget a törődés és a kiszolgáltatott helyzet között. - az indián összevont szemöldökkel, gondterhelt tekintettel meredt arra a pontra, ahol Graves eltűnt. - Különös…

\- Micsoda? - szólt közbe Reynard. Wohali az állának támasztotta az ujjait és furcsán komornak látszott.

\- Népem mágiája képessé tesz arra, hogy ha figyelünk a körülöttünk lévő rezdülésekre, alkalmanként érzékelni tudjuk, milyen irányba mozdul egy-egy személy sorsa. Nem jövőbe látás ez, csupán halovány sejtelem, megtapasztalása azoknak a lehetséges körülményeknek, amelyek befolyásolhatják valaki útját, és akár a környezetéét is. - mondta csendesen, Rowanra nézve. - Kérlek járj nyitott szemmel. Amit tapasztaltam, nem tetszett nekem.

\- Mit láttál? - kérdezte Rowan, aggodalmasan fürkészve az indián arcát.

\- Valamit, ami nyugtalanít, de a látásom sajnos elhomályosult, nem tiszta. - válaszolta lassan Wohali. - Egy viszont bizonyos. A barátomat sötét viharfelhők veszik körül, melyek közül villámok lesnek, hogy lecsapni készüljenek rá…

o ~ . ~ o

A MACUSA-nál a feje tetejére állt minden. A történtek után mindenki, minden ügyosztály ezen dolgozott, s ahogy teltek a napok egymás után, a feszült hangulat úgy fokozódott. A túlórák persze általános rosszkedvet és egyre nagyobb mértékű kimerültséget hoztak, amelyek természetesen csökkent koncentráláshoz és gyakoribb hibázáshoz vezettek, és két hét elteltével megtörtént az, ami valószínűleg eddig sosem a MACUSA történetében: Percival Graves három perc tizenhét másodpercet késett a reggeli megbeszélésről.

\- Teljesen kikészíti magát. - motyogta aggodalmasan Rowan, miközben lopva a férfi felé pislogott. - Szinte nem is pihen, csak dolgozik megállás nélkül… aggódom érte.

Valóban, Graves már-már ijesztően kimerültnek tűnt, s habár megjelenése továbbra is teljes mértékben hozta az elegáns, tiszteletet parancsoló kisugárzást, a szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, tekintete pedig olyan fáradtságról árulkodott, hogy Rowan el sem tudta képzelni, hogy bír még talpon maradni, nem hogy biztos kézzel irányítani a nyomozást, tájékoztatást tartani az auroroknak, és még arra is időt szakítani, hogy a Corbitt ikrek társaságában New York utcáit járja.

Rowan ötlete egy hasznos, ám rendkívül bonyolult varázslaton alapult, amelyet Reynarddal a munkájuk során elég gyakran alkalmaztak.

\- A megbűvölt tárgyaknak megvan a maguk mágikus kisugárzása, amelyeknek az útja, ha ért hozzá az ember, lekövethető. - magyarázta Rowan Graves-nek. - Leszámítva persze az olyan nagy erejű relikviákat, mint például a Serleg… ezért is kerestük olyan sokáig. De ha ezt az elméletet átültetjük a jelenlegi problémára, meg lehet próbálni azt, hogy visszakövetjük a jelenség közvetlen útját azelőttről, hogy észleltük a Central Parknál. Persze ilyesmit még sosem csináltunk, ha sikerül, eltart egy darabig, amíg a varázslatokat áthangoljuk erre… de talán eljutunk a kiindulási pontig, ahol a mágiát az útjára indították, és ott az elkövető személyét is felfedhetjük.

Az elmélet pedig működött. Míg a MACUSA nyomozóosztaga elszántan (és vajmi kevés sikerrel) kutatott az általuk felelősnek vélt bestia után, a Corbitt ikrek a továbbra is tartó megfigyelő munkájuk után szintén túlóráztak: esténként a Bűbájos Bölényben összedugták a fejüket egy-egy csésze tea fölött, dolgozva a nyomkereső varázslatuk módosításán. Beletelt némi időbe, de végül egy borús, komor november eleji délután ők és Graves végre nekivághattak Manhattan-nek, visszatérve az Ebbingdales varázslóplázához.

\- De lassan dolgoznak. - dünnyögte Graves az út felé pillantva. A beton néhány helyen még mindig fel volt törve és az út egész hosszában mugli munkások sürgölődtek.

\- Magnixek, nem ismerik azt, hogy _„Reparo”_. - vont vállat Rowan, miközben felé nyújtott egy nagy adag kávét, amit a Sparkbucks-ból hozott még el. A férfi hálás biccentéssel fogadta el, mire Rowan halványan elmosolyodott. Nem kevés unszolásába került, hogy rávegye Graves-t, hagyja hátra pár órára a tengernyi pluszmunkáját és tartson velük, ahelyett, hogy erre a túlórák után, hajnalban kerítene sort. Kissé tétován fürkészte a férfi arcát, ahogy átvágtak az úton a Central Park irányába, de végül nem adott hangot az aggodalmának. - Vagy az aurorokra gondolsz?

A túloldalon, ahol a javító munkálatok folytak, Graves néhány embere őrködött, elvegyülve a járókelők között.

\- Szóval észrevetted. - Graves elismerően pillantott Rowanra.

\- Ez a munkám. - válaszolta derűsen a nő. - Pedig még jobban is csinálják, mint otthon, ami azért vicces, mert nekünk nincsenek olyan jó kis törvényeink, mint nektek a Rappaport.

Csodák csodájára, Graves mintha elmosolyodott volna, de a következő pillanatban már átértek a túloldalra és a férfi komoly arccal intette magához az egyik aurort, aki az egyik köztéri padon ült, látszólag egy mugli újság tartalmát bújva.

\- Folyamatosan szemmel tartjuk a környéket. - válaszolta Rowannak Graves, majd az aurorhoz fordult, aki parancsra várva állt meg mellettük. - Elvégzünk néhány varázslatot, hogy lekövessük a korábban itt történteket. Biztosítsák, hogy észrevétlenül és zavartalanul dolgozhassunk.

\- Ahogy kívánja, Mr. Graves. - bólintott az auror, Rowan pedig elismerően mosolygott a férfira.

\- Még fedezve is leszünk? Remek.

Érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy az auror jelez a társainak, majd mindannyian lopva előhúzzák a varázspálcáikat. Néhány pillanat elteltével változni kezdett a környéken a levegő: egyre sűrűsödő köd ereszkedett alá, nehezítve a látóviszonyokat, elfedve az egész övezetet, hogy mindenki, aki arrafele tartózkodott, csupán méterekre látott maga körül. Az emberek bosszankodtak, a forgalom azonnal lelassult, Rowan, Reynard és Graves pedig összenéztek.

\- Mehetünk. - biccentett Graves a felszakadt úttest irányába, pálcája egy könnyed intésével elvégezve egy olyan varázslatot magán, amitől gond nélkül átlát a ködön. Rowan követte a példáját, míg Reynard feltette a monokliját, és a hármas odalépett a korábbi rombolás színteréhez.

\- Akkor, lássuk. - Rowan magabiztosan emelte fel a pálcáját, koncentrált egy kis ideig, majd varázsigék hosszú, bonyolult sorozatát motyogta el, melynek végeztével apró, lidérclámpáshoz hasonlatos fény derengett fel a levegőben, tétován körbejárva, hol erősödve, hol gyengülve, attól függően, hogy a repedéshez közeledett vagy távolodott tőle. Rowan arca felragyogott. - Látjátok, működik. Egy pillanat… már csak rá kell hangolnom a jelenség nyomaira, és ha minden igaz, meg fogja mutatni nekünk, merről is jött.

Graves elismerően biccentett.

\- Szép munka. - mosolygott a nőre. Rowan boldogan húzta ki magát.

Az elkövetkező bő órában Rowan varázslatát követték a lassan egész Manhattan-re rátelepedő ködben. A lidércfény előttük táncolt a levegőben, mindig felragyogva kissé, ha érzékelte az általuk keresett jelenség korábbi kisugárzását. A titokzatos mágia, ha alig észlelhetően is, de hátrahagyta a nyomait. A Corbitt ikrek és Graves gond nélkül haladtak végig az utakon, senki sem látta tisztán őket, sem a varázslatot, amely egy idő után a szélesebb utakról letérve már néptelenebb mellékutcákon és koszos, barátságtalan sikátorokon át vezette őket. Néhány helyen menet közben a hármas felfedezte a jelenség látható nyomait is: egy gyanúsan felrepedt fal, egy lámpa, melynek fényforrása apró darabokra robbant valamitől, és a szilánkok még mindig az utcakövön csillogtak tompán… Aztán Rowan hirtelen megtorpant egy telefonfülke mellett.

\- Mi történt? - sietett mellé Reynard. Nővére összevont szemöldökkel meredt előre.

\- Nem is tudom. - dünnyögte, fejével a lidércfény felé bökve, amely néhány méterrel előttük megállva lebegett a levegőben. Graves érdeklődve lépett közelebb hozzá.

\- Innen indult? - kérdezte Reynard, miután fényt gyújtott a pálcája végén, hogy jobban körülnézhessen. Rowan lassan bólintott.

\- Igen, de különös… - csóválta a fejét, elmotyogva néhány újabb varázslatot. Társai várakozva figyelték őt. - Biztos, hogy innen indult a mágia, de… Rey, segíts nekem egy kicsit.

Fivére biccentett, az ikrek pedig együtt folytatták a varázslatok kombinációjának végrehajtását, melynek végeztével komoran fordultak Graves felé.

\- Ez igazán furcsa. - vakarta meg a tarkóját Reynard. - Valami itt nem stimmel. Megvan a mágia létrejöttének pontos helyszíne, de… nincs meg a használója.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte Graves.

\- Mintha nem is létezett volna. - vette át a magyarázatot Rowan. - Mintha a mágia csak úgy magától jött volna létre, nem pedig azáltal, hogy valaki létrehozta és az útjára indította.

\- Az nem lehetséges. - ingatta a fejét Graves, odalépve az ikrek mellé. - Olyasfajta varázslat nem létezik, amely külső erő irányítása nélkül csak úgy létrejön és önálló akarattal bír.

\- Mi sem tudunk ilyesmiről. - Rowan tanácstalanul pillantott a fivérére, majd körbenézett a mellékutcában. - De hát nem rontottunk el semmit…

Kis ideig hallgatás borult rájuk. Mindhárman a környezetet tanulmányozták, hátha valamiféle nyomra bukkannak, magyarázatra, ami megvilágosítja előttük a zavaros jeleket, vagy épp azok hiányát. Végül Graves törte meg a csendet.

\- Talán a nyomozócsoportnak volt igaza? Mégiscsak valamiféle bestia műve ez? - kérdezte. Rowan felpillantott rá a földre szórt, az esőzések következtében cafatokra szakadt és aszfaltra ragadt papírfoszlányok mellől, melyeket eddig vizsgált.

\- Továbbra se hinném. - ingatta a fejét komolyan. - Graves, mi láttuk azt a valamit, egyetlen bestia sem ilyen. A megérzésem azt súgja, valami másról van szó.

\- De a bizonyítékok egyelőre nem ezt mutatják. - a férfi leguggolt mellé, úgy nézett rá. - Én szeretnék hinni neked és bízom benned, Corbitt, hisz tudod. De a MACUSA-nak ennyi nem elég sajnos.

\- Van egy ötletem! - csillant fel hirtelen Rowan szeme, és felpattanva elkapta Graves karját, magával húzva őt. - Próbáljunk meg a másik irányból közelíteni, a technika végül is ugyanaz. Nézzük meg, hogy merre ment azután, hogy leráztuk a metrómegállónál. Ha mágikus lényről van szó, akkor addig hagyja hátra a jeleit, amíg csak rá nem bukkanunk. De ha varázslattal állunk szemben, akkor valamikor véget kell érnie, nem tarthat örökké.

Graves elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá.

\- Igazad lehet. - bólintott lassan. - És ha már itt vagyunk, jobb, ha minden lehetséges oldalról megvizsgáljuk a dolgot.

\- Menjetek. - biccentett feléjük Reynard, majd nővére és Graves kérdő tekintete láttán hozzátette. - Én itt maradok alaposabban kivizsgálni a helyet és az itt keletkezett mágikus rezgéseket. Ha a lényeget meg is állapítottuk, akadhat még itt rejtély bőven, amit én fel kívánok fedni. Ez a tény engem nem hagy nyugodni, zavar. Meg akarom érteni.

\- Legyen. - mondta beleegyezően Graves.

\- Ha bármi van, értesíts a szokott módon. - tette hozzá Rowan. Reynard szórakozottan intett, hogy rendben van, és már fordult is el, figyelmét az újabb varázslatoknak és az értelmezni kívánt titkoknak szentelve. Rowan, aki tudta, hogy öccsét ilyenkor már nem érdekli semmi más, Graves felé fordult. - Akkor mehetünk?

Együtt dehoppanáltak, s jópár mérfölddel odébb, az ismerős Houston street-i metrómegállónál bukkantak fel. Az aurorcsapat által idézett köd itt is jelen volt, eltakarva, elrejtve őket a kíváncsi szemek elől.

\- Idézem a nyomkereső varázslatot. - mondta csendesen Rowan, miután meggyőződött arról, hogy senki sem figyel rájuk. Hamarosan újra felderengett előttük a lidércfény, ők pedig a nyomába szegődtek. - Remek, itt is működik… na lássuk, merre ment, miután majdnem végzett velünk.

\- Azért légy óvatos, Corbitt. - kapta el a karját Graves, amikor látta, hogy a nő megszaporázná a lépteit. - Maradjunk együtt, rendben? Ki tudja, mi vár ránk a végén.

\- Ahogy kívánod. - bólintott beleegyezően Rowan, tekintetét le sem véve az előttük lebegő, pislákoló fényről.

Ködös utcákon haladtak végig, körülöttük tompán bontakoztak ki a járókelők, táblák, kocsik és üzletek képei. Furcsa csend vette körül őket, mintha a köd az utcai élet zajait is elzárta volna, vagy az emberek kedvét vette volna el a beszédtől. Cipőjük egyenletesen kopogott a komor, homállyal kísért csendben, ruhájuk suhogott, Graves pedig közelebb húzódott Rowanhoz, egészen közel, átkarolva őt. A nő meglepetten rezzent össze.

\- Graves…?

\- Valami nincs rendben. Rossz előérzetem van. - mondta a férfi olyan halkan, hogy Rowan is alig hallotta. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, miközben aggódva pislogott fel rá. Graves semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy készültségben lenne; továbbra is kimért, nyugodt léptekkel haladt, előre nézve, szabad keze az oldala mellé eresztve. - Mintha nem lennénk egyedül… te nem érzed?

\- Figyelnek minket? - Rowan már kapta volna el a fejét, hogy körbenézzen, de a férfi finoman megszorította a karját, jelezve, hogy ne tegye. Rowan aggodalmasan nyelt egyet. - Nem, nem érzem.

\- Ne félj. - Graves még szorosabban vonta őt magához, a nő pedig nem ellenkezett, nyugtalanul simult hozzá. - Mit mutat Wohali tolla?

\- Oh. - Rowan kicsit meglepve vette elő az indiántól kapott viharmadár tollat, rámeredve. - Veszélyt. De… azóta ezt jelzi, hogy az a valami üldözött minket. Folyamatosan.

\- Sejtettem, hogy így lesz… a MACUSA mágikus tevékenység-mérője is össze van zavarodva napok óta. - suttogta Graves, miközben egy mellékutca felé irányította Rowant, továbbra sem engedve el őt. - Valami folyamatosan zavar a háttérben, éreztem a kezdetektől. Minden egyes részlet, a zavar a MACUSA-nál, a mágikus jelenség, a minket figyelő szemek, ezek összefüggenek, és az együttes erejük összezavar mindent, ami érzékelheti. És most is a nyomunkban vannak… maradj mindig mellettem, Corbitt.

\- Nem félek, bármi is az. - vágta rá Rowan, kissé túl hevesen. Graves nem mutatta, hogy átlátott volna a cseppet sem igaz állításon, de végre lenézett rá, komolyan, törődőn.

\- Itt vagyok veled, nem fog bajod esni. - jelentette ki csendes határozottsággal. - Nagyon nyitva kell tartanunk a szemünket.

Rowan lassan bólintott, próbálva nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Bár Graves semmi jelét nem mutatta, a nő mégis érzékelte a belőle áradó, koncentráló feszültséget, azt, ahogy figyel, cselekvésre készen áll. Ő nem tehetett mást, mint hogy megpróbálta követni a példáját, legyőzve a rajta uralkodó aggodalmat és azt tenni, amit Graves kért tőle, nem mutatni semmi jelét annak, hogy tisztában lenne a körülöttük ólálkodó baljós jelekkel.

A lidércfény sápadtan pislákolt át előttük a ködön. A forgalmasabb, szélesebb utakról ismét a mellékutcák felé vette az irányt, néhol lelassulva, motozva kissé. Bár a vészjósló érzés, hogy nincsenek egyedül, továbbra is a hatása alatt tartotta, Rowanon kezdett eluralkodni az izgalom; ő és Graves befordultak a sarkon egy újabb néptelen, szűk utcába. A nő a lépteit megszaporázva sietett előre, elszakadva kísérője mellől; a lidércfény élesebben ragyogott, mint eddig, és Rowan láthatott valamit ebben a jelben, ugyanis hirtelen megtorpant, körbevilágítva, és néhány varázsige elmormolása után felkapta a fejét.

\- Ez lesz az. - suttogta izgatottan. - Itt ért véget a varázslat, Graves. Mondtam én, hogy mágia műve volt ez.

Graves összevonta a szemöldökét, kabátja suhogott utána, ahogy körbejárt, a helyszínt vizsgálva.

\- Meg tudod állapítani a mágia természetét? - kérdezte végül. Rowan bólintott.

\- Adj néhány percet.

Összevont szemöldökkel látott neki a szükséges varázslatok végrehajtásának, miközben érzékelte, hogy Graves, pálcával a kezében, figyelve tesz néhány lépést körülötte, mintha fedezné őt, megbizonyosodna arról, hogy nincs a közelükben senki. Az általa használt varázsigék kombinációja bonyolult volt és fokozott koncentrációt igénylő… ő pedig teljesen megdermedt attól, amit mutatott neki.

\- Graves. - suttogta. A férfi felé kapta a fejét és odalépett hozzá.

\- Mit találtál? - kérdezte, majd mikor észrevette, hogy a nő arcából kifutott minden szín, gyorsan elkapta a karjait, maga felé fordítva őt. - Corbitt, mi történt?

Rowan hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg újra szóhoz jutott.

\- Nem tudom, mi volt itt, mi ez az egész, de… valami szörnyűség. Valami, ami… Graves, végig téveset hittünk, az egésszel kapcsolatban. Rájöttem. Nem hajtottak végre semmilyen varázslatot. - egy pillanatra megakadt, majd a felismeréstől elfúló hangon mondta ki. - A használó _maga vált varázslattá_…

Graves rámeredt. Tekintete egyszerre árulkodott feszült hitetlenkedésről és a különös állítás keltette tett- és elemzéskészségről.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte. Rowan a fejét ingatta, a halántékához kapva a kezeit, mintha az segítene neki a koncentrálásban, hogy megfogalmazza az őt megdöbbentő szavakat.

\- A mágia maga, amit láttunk és tapasztaltunk, és a használója egyek. - szinte már kétségbeesve nézett fel Graves-re. - Fogalmam sincs, hogyan, de _erre_ mutatnak a nyomok, ezt fejtette meg a varázslatom is; a mágia lenyomata nem szűnt meg, csak átalakult. Én… rengeteg különleges varázslatot láttam már… fekete mágiát is, de ilyet soha, még csak hozzá hasonlatosat sem. Nem tudom, mi lehet, ez de valami szörnyen… - elakadt a hangja. - Sajnálom Graves, nem tudok többet. A kilétét elfedi előlem, képtelen vagyok tovább látni.

A férfi némán bólintott, megfogva és finoman megszorítva a kezét. Ezután közelebb lépett, homlokráncolva emelve fel a pálcáját, végrehajtva néhány varázslatot. Rowan megszeppenten figyelte a tevékenykedését, próbálva elfojtani azt a megfogalmazhatatlan rossz érzést, amely az ismeretlennek szólt, amely nem csak nyugtalanította, de egyenesen megrémítette. _„Mi képes ilyesmire? Mi ez?”_ járt a fejében szüntelenül. A felfedezésük nem tárt fel előttük megoldást, ellenkezőleg, új rejtélyeket hozott, még baljósabbakat, még sötétebbeket.

\- Semmi. - mondta ki kis idő elteltével Graves és leeresztette a karját. Hirtelen még gondterheltebbnek és kimerültebbnek tűnt, mint eddig. - Valóban különös, beazonosíthatatlan. Mindenfajta mágia jegyét hordozza, de nem lehet sorolni sehova… Biztos vagy abban, amit mondtál?

\- Egészen biztos. - bólintott Rowan.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, nem csak jóval nagyobb a baj, mint hittük, de újra is kell gondolnunk nem egy dolgot. - Graves komoran biccentett néhány közeli épület irányába. - Azt észrevetted már, pontosan hol vagyunk, Corbitt?

Rowan abba az irányba kapta a fejét és a ködön átnézve döbbenten meredt az ismerős környékre.

\- Ez az Új Salem Templom. - állapította meg. - De hát…

\- Emlékszel, amikor a mágikus jelenség legelőször bukkant fel New York-ban? - kérdezte Graves. A nő bólintott. - Az is itt volt. A kikötő, ahol a később meggyilkolt tanúnk látta a mágikus jelenséget, kik tartottak ott előzőleg gyűlést? És ahol most a fivéred keresi a további nyomokat, ahol a mágia a legutóbb elszabadult… aznap délelőtt ott voltatok alig fél saroknyira megfigyelni, nem?

Rowan a felismeréstől némán hallgatta őt. Most, hogy a férfi kimondta, hirtelen más megvilágításba került minden. Valóban… minden pontosan úgy volt, ahogy Graves állította. A nő nyugtalanul kezdett feszengeni.

\- Valahogy mindig itt lyukadunk ki, mindig bele-belekavarodik az ügyünkbe ez a társaság. - mondta Graves, elgondolkodva vonva össze a szemöldökét. - Volt két nyomozásunk, amely végig külön szálon futott. Fel sem merült bennünk, hogy talán összekapcsolódnak.

\- De hát ők üldözik a mágiát. - csóválta a fejét Rowan, mintha nem akarná elhinni.

\- És tudod, kik voltak az őseik. - jegyezte meg Graves komor hangon. - Boszorkányok és varázslók, akik esküt tettek, hogy egy napon bosszút állnak majd. Attól még, hogy üldöznek minket, ismerik a mágia természetét.

\- És tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy az Új Salemből indult ki ez az egész? - kérdezte halkan Rowan.

\- Ezt még nem mondanám ki. - Graves tűnődve nézett a templom irányába. - De ha valóban így van… Az biztos, hogy nem fogom figyelmen kívül hagyni. A nyomozás erre fog tovább haladni.

\- Azt ugye tudod, hogy Rey és én jó ideje kémkedünk az Új Salem után, pont a te és Picquery kérésére? - tette fel a kérdést Rowan, miközben nekivetette a hátát az egyik épület falának és a templomot figyelte. - És semmi ilyesmire utaló jelet nem tapasztaltunk.

Kissé elhallgatott, ahogy eszébe jutott a társaságot vezető nő és amit hallott róla, és az ott tapasztaltak… aztán Modesty. A kislány érdeklődése, hozzáállása a varázsvilághoz, a muglikhoz képest meglepő, nyílt tudása… Modesty furcsa gyermek volt, de most, hogy jobban belegondolt, más oldalról vizsgálta, elbizonytalanodott, nyugtalan érzés kerítette a hatalmába. Talán félreértelmezte az egészet? Nem látott valamit, ami végig ott volt az orra előtt? _„Nem.”_ csóválta meg a fejét, miközben Graves-re sandított. Még mindig nem szólt semmit sem a férfinak, sem másak a kislányról és arról, amit tett. _„Modesty-nek semmi köze ehhez.”_ Mégis megborzongott, furcsán nyomasztó érzés járta át, ahogy ezen töprengett… aztán rádöbbent, hogy a rajta eluralkodó, gyomorszorító balsejtelmet nem egészen ez a gondolatmenet váltotta ki.

A változást először észre sem vette, óvatosan, ravaszul lopakodva vette őket körbe, akár a köd, amely még mindig a környékre telepedett. Rowan nyugtalanul forgott körbe, ahogy az érzékei riadót fújtak. Valahogy _tudta_, hogy valami történik, valami nincs rendben.

\- Graves… - szólalt meg figyelmeztetően, szorongva. A férfi közelebb húzódott hozzá, arcán feszült figyelem tükröződött.

\- Én is érzem. - mondta csendes komorsággal, felemelve a pálcáját, úgy helyezkedve, hogy takarja Rowant. A köd hirtelen változni kezdett körülöttük. Először csak azt tapasztalták, hogy már ők sem látnak rajta át, egyre sűrűbbé válik, akár az elhomályosodó üveg, majd hirtelen terjedni kezdett, egyre közeledve hozzájuk. Szél támadt, pillanatok alatt felerősödve, körülöttük keringve, miközben beletépett a kabátjukba és vadul zúgott, akár az orkán, melynek közepén most ők ketten álltak. Rowan nem látott már mást, csak a mellette álló Graves-t és az egyre szűkülő, feléjük közeledő ködös fergeteget, melyben csak úgy vibrált a mágia. Előre szegezte a pálcáját, de most már képtelen volt leplezni a rajta eluralkodó félelmet.

\- Graves!

A vihar elért hozzájuk, eltakarva, magába szippantva őket. Ezüstös-kék fénnyel villant fel egy pajzsbűbáj erős fala, megvédve őket az esetleges sérülésektől, de nem történt ilyesmi, csupán úgy érezték, mintha a lábuk elszakadna a talajtól, a szél átfújna rajtuk…

Aztán olyan hirtelen, ahogy kezdődött, a jelenés véget is ért. Ahogy Rowan kinyitotta a szemét, melyet szorosan lehunyt, miután Graves megidézte a pajzsbűbájt, egyszerre több megdöbbentő dolgot is tapasztalt.

Már nem volt körülöttük köd, legalább is átláthatatlanul sűrű nem, csak az őszi esős időjárásra jellemző homályos fátyol ült a levegőben, kísértetiessé téve körülöttük a tájat, mintha az önmagában nem lett volna elég borzongató. Ő és Graves ugyanis egy teljesen más helyen, más környezetben voltak. A szűk mellékutcáknak, az Új Salem templomnak és a környező épületeknek nyoma sem volt. Helyette egy tágas, első pillantásra elhagyott építési területnek tűnő hely közepén álltak, körülöttük rozsdás daruk és gépek, konténerek és fémhulladék, nem messze egy sosem használt, félkész épület váza, melyet a munkások csak úgy ott hagytak, amikor a munkálatok félbeszakadtak. A távolban látszottak valamilyen település tornyai, de Rowan nem ismerte fel őket. Szinte már kísérteties hely volt… ideális csapda.

\- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Rowan, nagyon igyekezve, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

\- Nem tudom. Nem ismerem ezt a helyet. - Graves pálcájának vége felizzott, miközben körbefordult, meggyőződve arról, hogy senki sincs látótávolságban, majd a tekintete Rowanon állapodott meg. - Jól vagy, Corbitt?

A nő bólintott, olyan közel húzódva hozzá, hogy szinte már hozzásimult.

\- Egy pillanatig azt hittem, _az_ tért vissza.

\- Nem, ez más volt. Valamilyen különleges varázslat, amely áthelyezett minket egyik helyről a másikra. - Graves nem mozdult, helyette higgadtan szemlélt körbe, felmérve a helyet, és Rowan biztos volt benne, hogy magában már nem csak, hogy mérlegelt a helyzetüket illetően, de fel is készült bármire, ami ezen a helyen várhatott rájuk. - Nem éppen egy könnyű varázslat… Valaki azt akarta, hogy az, amit megtudtunk, ne jusson el a MACUSA-hoz, és az a valaki biztos, hogy itt van és nem akar jót nekünk… És azt is tudjuk, hogy ki ő.

\- De miért nem támadt ránk ott? - Rowan nyugtalanul forgolódott; mintha minden ponton, minden tárgy mögött árnyakat látott volna ólálkodni, s csak remélni tudta, hogy a képzelete, az erősödő félelme játszadozik vele. Egy dologban azonban biztos volt: hogy valóban van valaki a közelükben. Oly erősen érezte a jelenlétét, ahogy Graves érezhette, amikor óvatosan figyelmeztette, hogy követik őket.

\- Mert arra számítottam volna. - válaszolta Graves, szabad karjával maga mögé terelve őt, úgy helyezkedve, hogy szükség esetén megvédhesse. - Ezt a helyet viszont nem ismerjük. Más nem tudja, hol vagyunk, ide nem jön erősítés. Csak mi vagyunk. Maradj mögöttem, Corbitt.

\- Ez nagyon nem tetszik nekem. - suttogta remegő hangon a nő. - Graves, menjünk innen… Hoppanáljunk el, vagy bármi, kérlek!

A férfi némán, lassan bólintott, megfogva a karját… Aztán a következő pillanatban Rowan érezte, hogy magával rántja, miközben valami éles villanással elsuhan mellettük, épphogy elhibázva őket. A becsapódó átok olyan erős volt, hogy széles lyukat égetett a közeli fémkonténerben, amit eltalált. Rowan felsikoltott; még meglepődni sem volt idejük, már jött is a következő fénysugár. Graves határozott gyorsasággal lendült előre, pajzsbűbájt idézve Rowan és maga köré. Hiába kapkodták a fejüket, senkit sem láttak, csupán az átkok záporoztak feléjük szüntelen, megakadva Graves pajzsbűbájában. Rowan képtelen volt mozdulni, a férfi mögé húzódva görcsösen szorongatta a varázspálcáját, miközben körülöttük vadul villogtak a pajzsbűbájba csapódó átkok. Erejüktől remegett a talpuk alatt a föld, aztán hirtelen felizzott a Graves által idézett véderő, elnyelve még néhány varázslatot, majd elenyészett. Graves hátratántorodott egy lépést, de továbbra is komoran, határozott erővel védekezett, újabb pajzs idézése helyett eltérítve az érkező átkokat. És bár külső szemmel ez a változtatás talán csak taktikai lépésnek látszott, Rowant hirtelen teljesen elöntötte a mély kétségbeesés. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy Graves valójából milyen kimerült lehet; látta rajta, a mozdulatain, azon, ahogy harcolt… Hiába volt olyan erős és tapasztalt, hiába élt át számtalan hasonló helyzetet, Rowan tudta, hogy az elmúlt napokban teljesen lefárasztotta a rengeteg munka és tennivaló, hogy valószínűleg nem tud olyan sokáig kitartani, egy ilyen erős ellenféllel szemben nem… Nem volt kérdés számára, ki támadott rájuk, ő is, Graves is tudták pontosan. A hirtelen lépés, a csapda azonban váratlanul érte őket. Mindketten már a kezdetek óta tisztában voltak azzal, hogy a kém, aki után a MACUSA kutatott, figyelemmel kíséri a nyomozásukat. Eddig viszont csak egyszer lépett, szabotálta a cselekményeket, s hosszú ideje már nem adott jelt magáról. Olyan volt ő is, mint a titokzatos mágikus erő: láthatatlan, egy szellem, melynek eddig csupán a jelenlétét érezték.

_„Közel járunk a megoldáshoz.” _döbbent rá Rowan. _„Igaza van Graves-nek: rájöttünk valamire, amit nem akar, hogy a MACUSA tudomására jusson. Talán a mágikus erő mibenléte, talán az, hogy tényleg van valamiféle kapcsolat a mágikus erő és az Új Salem között. Bármi is az, nem fogja hagyni, hogy tovább adjuk…”_ Legszívesebben azonnal elmondta volna Graves-nek, de nem volt rá lehetősége. Bárki is volt a kém, hihetetlen erővel rendelkezett, nagyobbal, mint azt eddig Rowan gondolta volna, és egy pillanatnyi szünetet sem hagyott az aurorparancsnoknak. Rowan hiába kapkodta a fejét, sehogy sem tudta beazonosítani, hol lehet; csak a varázslatait látta, melyek izzottak a levegőben, régi emlékek félelmét idézve fel benne, és amelyek lassan hátrálásra kényszerítették Graves-t. _„Fárad, teljesen kimerült.”_ Rowan szinte megbénult a félelemtől. _„Ha nem tart ki… Istenem, csak ne essen baja, én nem tudok segíteni, nem tudok harcolni…”_

\- Corbitt. - szűrte a fogai között Graves, miközben szünet nélkül az átkok visszaverésére koncentrált. - Indulj. Menj. Hoppanálj el innen.

\- Tessék? - meredt rá Rowan. - Nem, nem megyek! Ne is gondold azt, hogy itt hagylak…

A férfi szavai elkeseredett dacosságot öntöttek belé, amely végre kilendítette őt bénult helyzetéből. Feléledő eltökéltséggel térített el egy varázslatot ő is. Graves futólag rápillantott, elkapta a tekintetét; nem mondott semmit, hisz ideje sem volt rá, s bár Rowan látta rajta, hogy nem örül a ténynek, nem tartotta őt vissza attól, hogy beszálljon a harcba, elfogadta a döntését.

Egy átok telibe találta a közelükben magasodó villanyoszlop egyikét. A vezeték leszakadt, szikrázva hullva a földre. Pont kettejük közé esett, elválasztva őket egymástól, hosszú csíkban megperzselve a gazos füvet. Kénytelenek voltak hátra lendülni, elszakadva egymástól. Rowannak sikerült beugrania egy konténer mögé, amely felfogta a felé repülő átkokat.

\- Graves!

A férfi továbbra is a nyílt területen állt, mögötte lángra kapott a fű az odahullott vezetéktől és a felszálló füst elhomályosította az alakját. Rowannak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor látta, hogy ismét megtántorodik.

Nem tudta, mit tehetne. A rémület jeges marokkal szorította össze a szívét, ahogy a lassan eldőlni látszó harcot figyelte. Előre lendült, hogy visszamenjen Graves-hez, segítsen neki, aztán meg is torpant, elbizonytalanodva, kétségbeesetten. Hiába akarta megállítani, ellenfelük lassan felülkerekedett rajtuk, ő pedig nem tudott harcolni… Az ő ereje a tudásában rejlett, azokban a képességeiben és varázslatokban, amelyeket kevesen ismertek rajta kívül, és amelyektől, némelyiktől ő maga is félt.

_ A fűz fölé magasodott, körbevette őt. Apró, tehetetlen lény volt az elszabadult mágia középpontjában, amely most elemészteni készült őt, a használóját. Tudta, hogy képtelen megállítani, kontrollálni. Rowan felsikoltott, eltakarva a szemét._

_ De a tűz nem érte el őt._

_ \- Shh. - Grindelwald karjai köré fonódtak. A lángok egyetlen pillanat alatt kialudtak, mire Rowan eszmélt, már nem voltak sehol. Hirtelen csönd lett, csupán a félelem úszott még üresen a levegőben, érzékeltetve, hogy valami változott, s nem ugyanaz már, mint néhány másodperccel ezelőtt. Rowan reszketett._

_ \- Én… nem tudtam irányítani… elszabadult. Meg akart ölni… - suttogta. Grindelwald maga felé fordította őt, mélyen a szemébe nézve._

_ \- Talán mert félsz tőle, kedvesem. Talán mert nem voltál olyan biztos magadban… Tudod, mit mondtam: ennek a varázslatnak a végrehajtásához nem elég a tudásod és az erőd. - közelebb hajolt a nőhöz, nagyon közel, úgy súgta. - Ne félj tőle, Rowan. A félelem hátráltat és amíg félsz, nem leszel erős. Fogadd el, ki vagy és mit akarsz. Elég egyetlen tiszta, határozott cél, és ha biztos vagy magadban és attól vezérelve cselekedsz, megállíthatatlan leszel._

Az emlékek mintha életre keltek volna egy pillanatra, ő pedig külső szemlélővé vált, megfigyelővé, aki nem csak az épp dúló harcot látta, de saját magát is, ahogy ott áll megdermedve, vívódva… és aki hirtelen megértette, hogy mi is volt a lényege azoknak az egykor kimondott szavaknak.

Rowan Corbitt lassan előrébb lépett, egy hosszú sóhajjal fújva ki a levegőt. _„Igen, félek, még mindig… de nem baj. Gellertnek nem volt igaza. A félelem a dolgoktól, amikre képes lehetnék, ez fog vissza attól, hogy olyan legyek, mint ő.” _Szorítása kissé erősödött a varázspálcáján. _„És ez ad erőt ahhoz, hogy uralni tudjam.”_

Könnyed nyugalommal emelte fel a pálcáját, elegáns kis ívet írva le vele a levegőben, mintha csak játszadozni akarna a bűbájokkal. Elengedett mindent; immár nem számított a félelem, az, hogy mennyi hibát követett el eddig, hogy nem tökéletes. Már nem akart azzá válni. Csak a célja számított… és annak biztos tudata, hogy el fogja érni azt. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy visszaemlékezett a szavakra, a mágiára, amelyet megidézni készült. A hangja csendes volt, amikor megszólalt, már-már szelíd.

\- _Protego Diabolica_.

Először csak kék lángocska gyúlt a pálcája végén, élettel telve táncolt, aztán erőre kapott, fellobbanva szabadult el. Terjedni kezdett, akár a futótűz, kört alkotva Rowan körül, elválasztva őt a harctól. Ám ez nem volt elég. A kék lángok felcsaptak, könnyedén nyelve magukba a füvet perzselő másik tüzet, és oly elemi erővel törtek előre, hogy mindent elemésztettek, ami az útjukban volt, amit érintettek. A mágia életre kelt a tűzben. Védelmezőn vette körbe Rowant, aki középen állva figyelte, ahogy még az átkok sem jutnak át rajta, a lángok egyszerűen elnyelik azokat. Látta, hogy Graves megfordul, döbbenten mered a tűzviharra és őrá a középpontjában, mint aki képtelen elhinni, mit is idézett meg és szabadított el Rowan, oly biztossággal és erővel, amelyre csupán kevesen képesek. A lángnyelvek némelyike alakot öltött, sárkányként szárnyalt az ég felé, keresve az ellenséget, amely idézőjük életére tört. Rowan hagyta; a veszély még nem múlt el, ott ólálkodott a mágikus tűzön kívül, neki pedig időre volt szüksége, hisz Graves még mindig kinn volt, még mindig bajban… Előrébb lépett, a tűzfal belső határáig, kinyújtva karját a lángok közé, melyek nem tettek kárt benne.

\- Graves, gyere már! Fogd meg a kezem!

A kék tűz közöttük tombolt, s most először, egy pillanat erejéig átsuhant rajta a félelem, a lángok pedig lobbantak egyet, mintha csak megéreznék ezt. Tudta, mire képes a varázslat… tudta, hogy amilyen védelmet ad számára, úgy képes arra is, hogy mást elpusztítson, akár olyat is, akit ő nem akar bántani, akit szeret. És ezzel Graves is tisztában volt.

\- Graves! - Rowan hangjában kétségbeesés csendült. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és ez a pillanat, mely szinte az örökkévalóságnak tűnt, többet mondott bármely szónál. Aztán Graves előre lendült, elérve őt. A lángok körbevették szorosan összekulcsolt kezeiket, ott lobogtak körülöttük, ahogy a férfi átsétált a tűzön, hozzá. Rowan halkan, megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel, kifújva a levegőt. Bár még mindig vadul kalapált a szíve, tudta, hogy immár mind a ketten biztonságban vannak a kör belsejében, a mágia továbbra is elég erősnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy elnyeljen, elpusztítson mindent, ami az útjába került vagy ami ártó szándékkal próbált átjutni rajta. Közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz; Graves a kék lángokat bámulta, mintha még mindig nem hinné el, hogy valósak. A lángokat, melyeknek a túloldalán egy árnyék bontakozott ki lassan… egy ember alakja. Rowan összerezzent, ösztönösen hátrálva egy lépést, Graves pedig védelmezőn karolta át. Mindketten előre meredtek, próbálva kivenni, de hiába erőltették a szemüket, nem láttak többet az elmosódott, sötét körvonalaknál. Rowant hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan nyugtalanság, rossz érzés öntötte el. Az alak a tűz túloldalán nem mozdult, és a nőnek valahogyan az a sejtelme támadt, hogy őt nézi. Grindelwald kéme, az árnyék, aki már többször is megpróbált végezni vele, ott állt tőlük néhány karnyújtásnyira, elérhetetlenül, fenyegető misztikussággal. Nem leplezte le magát… és Rowan tisztában volt vele, hogy kilétének felfedése az életükbe kerülne. Ő pedig a másik lehetőséget választotta. Megremegett, mire Graves lenézett rá, majd ismét a tűzre.

\- Tudod irányítani?

Rowan csak egy pillanatig habozott.

\- Igen, tudom.

\- Akkor altasd el. - mondta halkan Graves, szorosabban magához vonva őt. - Amikor szólok. Készülj.

A nő bólintott, feljebb emelve a pálcáját. Graves komoran nézett előre, a tűz túloldalán álló alak irányába. Az nem mozdult, mintha csak tanulmányozta volna Rowan varázslatát, mintha ő is arra várt volna, mit fog tenni a nő, képes-e valóban megállítani.

\- Most. - szólalt meg Graves. Rowan pálcájának vége felragyogott; a lángok lobbantak, lecsendesültek, és Rowan tudta, hogy követni fogják az utasítását, nem fognak kárt tenni már semmiben. Ő pedig ismerős rándulást érzett, ahogy Graves magával húzta őt. Az utolsó másodpercben még látta, ahogy a tűz elalszik, látta támadójuk alakját, melyet a hoppanálás kísérte űr felismerhetetlenül feketévé mosott el. Aztán lehunyta a szemét, mintha így kitörölhetne mindent az elméjéből, kizárhatná a történteket, és amikor kinyitotta, már ismerős helyen volt, Graves irodájában a MACUSA-nál, a hirtelen csönd pedig úgy vette körbe őket, hogy szinte csengett tőle a fülük. Elengedték egymást, és hosszú ideig csak álltak ott, a történtektől kimerülten, zaklatottan kapkodva a levegőt, egymásra meredve. Hosszú időbe beletelt, míg végül Graves megtörte a csendet, komor és meglepően erős hangon.

\- Corbitt, ez… - ellendült az asztalától, melynek eddig támaszkodott és megmasszírozta a halántékát. Rowan fáradtan, kérdőn nézett rá. Mindketten meglehetősen ziláltan festettek, a mágikus tűz melege port és hamut tapasztott a ruhájukra, bőrükre. A nő sóhajtva intett a pálcájával, eltüntetve a koszt magukról, míg Graves a szavakat kereste, és végül meglepően ingerülten folytatta. - Mit tettél?

\- Megtámadtak minket. - válaszolta Rowan. - Veszélyben voltunk és meg is halhattál volna, bárki ellen is harcoltál, nagyon, nagyon erős volt. Muszáj volt tennem valamit.

Graves hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

\- Hogyan tudtad…?

\- Megtanítottak rá. - Rowan kelletlenül fordult el, de Graves elkapta a karját és nem engedte őt, komoran nézve a szemébe.

\- Tisztában vagy vele, mit idéztél meg? - kérdezte. - Hogy mi történhetett volna, ha nem tudod irányítani?

Rowan meglepetten tátogott. Nem erre számított, a férfi tőle oly szokatlan, indulatos kitörése hirtelen érte, s néhány pillanatig nem is tudta, mit felelhetne.

\- Tudtam irányítani…

\- De megtörténhetett volna az is, hogy nem tudod! - Graves még mindig nem engedte el őt, közelebb lépett hozzá. - Meg is ölhetett volna. Nem beszélve a számtalan egyéb kockázatról; fogalmad sincs, mekkora bajba keverted magad. Ha megtudják, milyen varázsigét használtál az Államokban, annak komoly következményei lehetnek, olyan retorziót vonhat maga után… Merlinre Rowan, ez feketemágia volt!

\- És sötét varázslatot nem lehet jóra használni? - csattant fel Rowan. - Ha mások rémtettek eszközévé teszik is, attól még lehet jó célra is fordítani. A mágia nem feketén-fehéren jó és rossz, mi, a használói döntjük el, hogy élünk vele, milyen tetteket hajtunk végre általa.

Csalódottan kapkodta a levegőt, úgy meredt Graves-re, aki nem válaszolt, csupán nézett vissza rá különös, lassan megváltozó tekintettel. A feszült hangulat lassan elpárolgott, kimerült csendet hagyva kettejük között, melyben valahogy több volt, mint a történtek, a közösen átélt veszedelem utáni megnyugvás, valami olyan, eddig kimondatlan hangulat, ami már hosszú ideje kísérte őket. A két szempár összekapcsolódott, szavak nélkül tárva fel mindezt, ledöntve a korlátokat és a bizonytalanságot, amely eddig közöttük húzódott. Rowan zavartan kapaszkodott meg az asztal szélében, de egy pillanatra sem engedte el a férfi tekintetét.

\- Azt hiszed, képes lennék valaha is rossz, ártó célra használni a tudásomat? - kérdezte csendesen. Graves lassan megrázta a fejét, közelebb hajolva hozzá, olyan közel, hogy Rowan érezte a lélegzetét az arcán. Megmagyarázhatatlan, jóleső forróság érzése öntötte el, szinte álomszerű, bódult állapot, furcsán zsibbasztó boldogság, és a férfi ajka az ő ajkán…

A csókja olyan volt, mint ő maga: diszkrét és gyengéd, biztonságot adó, olyan, ami egyetlen pillanat alatt elgyengítette őt, elsöprő erővel törölve ki a fejéből minden gondolatot, minden más létezésének a tényét. Rowan lehunyta a szemét, viszonozva a csókot, mielőtt a férfi megszakíthatta volna azt. Graves kissé meglepetten rezzent össze, mint aki nem hitte volna, hogy Rowan így reagál, aztán a derekát átfogva közelebb húzta őt magához. Az idő megtorpant körülöttük, mintha érzékelte volna, hogy oly hosszú tétovázás után végre megváltozott minden, s ők ketten végre elfogadták a kötődést és a kissé ijesztő, egyszerre zavarba ejtő és zsibbasztóan kellemes tényt: hogy szeretik egymást.

Hosszú ideig meg sem hallották a kopogást, ami lassan visszarántotta őket a jelenbe. Egy darabig nem vettek róla tudomást, csupán Graves mordult fel halkan, kelletlenül, de aztán kénytelen volt megszakítani a csókot. Ő és Rowan úgy néztek egymásra, mintha álomból ébredtek volna. Aztán Graves halkan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Muszáj válaszolnom.

Rowan bólintott, még egyszer végigsimítva az arcán, majd leeresztette a kezét.

\- Persze… - mondta kissé kábán, mint aki képtelen elhinni, ami történt, hogy Percival Graves _valóban_ megcsókolta őt, hogy mindez nem vízió, s nem is olyan ábránd, amely már hosszú ideje ott élt benne, még jóval azelőtt is, hogy elfogadta volna. - Persze, engedd be.

A férfi elengedte őt, és ahogy Rowan kissé hátrébb lépett, komoran emelte fel a hangját.

\- Szabad.

Abernathy esett be az ajtón, meglepetten nézve a főnöke és Rowan párosára.

\- Mr. Graves. - hadarta, miután észbe kapott. - De jó, hogy végre megtaláltam… már azt hittem, nincs itt, uram. Az elnök asszony haladéktalanul várja magát, valami rendkívüli dologról van szó.

Rowan zavartan pillantott Graves-re, a férfi pedig összevonta a szemöldökét és bosszúsan sóhajtott egyet. Abernathy kissé megszeppenten toporgott főnöke rosszkedvét látva.

\- Uram…?

\- Rendben, Abernathy. - intett elbocsátóan Graves. - Azonnal megyek.

\- Siessen, kérem. - Abernathy még járatta a tekintetét Rowan és Graves között, aztán főnöke szúrós pillantásától kísérve távozott, nyitva hagyva maga után az ajtót. Rowan nagyot sóhajtott, próbálva leplezni zavartságát.

\- Menned kell. - mondta csendesen. Graves lassan bólintott, átkarolva a derekát. A nő szemében aggodalom csillant. - Gondolod, hogy máris érzékelték a…?

\- Lehetséges. - mondta Graves, komolyan nézve le rá. - Ez nagyon súlyos varázslat volt, és hasonló következményekkel járhat. Figyelj, Rowan. - elgondolkozott néhány pillanatig, majd határozott hangon folytatta. - Menj vissza a Bölénybe, Wohalinál vagy most a legnagyobb biztonságban. Az embereim majd megkeresik a fivéredet és értesítik arról, hol vagy. Most ne foglalkozz mással, minden várhat kissé, érted? Holnap beszámolunk mindenről, ami a nyomozással kapcsolatban történt, de addig is… Megpróbálom elrendezni az ügyet, de nem lesz könnyű. Attól tartok, adódhat még gond abból, amit tettél. Az itteni törvények…

\- Sajnálom. - sóhajtott Rowan. - Megint bajba kevertem magamat, és téged is, igaz?

A férfi halványan elmosolyodott, két keze közé fogva az arcát.

\- Azt hiszem, ez rád vall. Nem örülök, de a lényeg, hogy nem esett bajod. Csak ez számít igazán. - hajolt közelebb, majd némileg borússá vált a tekintete. - Ez a harc… különös. Valahogy nem tetszett ez az egész. Bárki is volt az, rendkívüli képességekkel bírt, és mégis úgy vélem, hogy még így sem mutatta meg a valódi erejét. Mintha az egész valamiféle… kihívás lett volna, amit másfajta szándék is vezérelt.

Rowan elgondolkodva döntötte oldalra a fejét, próbálva elűzni gondolataira rátelepedő balsejtelmet.

\- Néha kissé túlgondolod a dolgokat, Mr. MACUSA. - jegyezte meg, miközben az arcát fürkészte, majd röviden megcsókolta őt. Graves-nek, bár továbbra is gondterheltnek tűnt, kisimultak valamennyire a vonásai, ahogy kissé zavartan visszanézett rá. - Szerintem másról van szó. Láttam azt a harcot én is, ne feledd. Aggódtam érted… nagyon kimerült vagy. Beszélj a Miniszterrel, de aztán ne dolgozz már tovább, menj haza, pihenj. Kérlek.

Graves sóhajtott egyet, és beletelt egy kis időbe, míg lassan, beleegyezőn (és nem túl lelkesen) bólintott.

\- Rendben. - mondta. Rowan elmosolyodott.

\- Biztos?

\- Biztos. - kis ideig még magához vonta őt, majd végül lassan, kelletlenül engedte el, a rá jellemző diszkrétséggel, finoman szorítva meg a kezét még egyszer. Együtt léptek ki az irodából, elválva az ajtó előtt. - Menj, Rowan; rendben lesz minden. Ne foglalkozz a történtekkel. Megteszem, amit tudok és nemsokára látjuk egymást, ígérem.

Azzal megfordult, elsétálva a folyosón, fekete kabátja elegánsan suhogott utána. Rowan addig követte őt a tekintetével, amíg el nem tűnt a szeme elől.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi ígérete még hosszú hónapokig nem fog teljesülni.


	27. 26. fejezet

**26\. FEJEZET: A BELSŐ ELLENSÉG**

Később, amikor az emlékei közül felidézte ezt a napot, Rowan Corbittot mindig ugyanaz az érzés fogta el, még akkor is, amikor már tudta, mi is történt a háttérben, milyen tervek és cselszövések középpontjába kerültek a tudtukon kívül, anélkül, hogy időben felismerték volna a baljós jeleket. Még évekkel később is elfogta az a szinte rosszulléttel járó értetlenség, csalódottság és bánat, amivel akkor szembesült. Azon a napon dőlt el, anélkül, hogy ő tisztában lett volna vele, hogy később részese lesz valami nagyobbnak, valami olyasminek, ami meghatározza az egész életét. Azon a napon többek sorsa is nagy fordulatot vett.

A késő őszre jellemző borús, esős idő ellenére Rowan szinte sugárzott, ahogy ő és fivére beléptek a Woolworth Building-be, és Reynard nemtörődő mozdulattal rázta ki a köpenyéből a vizet, beterítve vele a padlót és bosszús pillantásokat vonva magára a közelben lévő minisztériumi munkatársak felől (Reynard aznap reggel feleslegesnek tartotta az esernyő vagy fedőbűbáj használatát). Rowan elmosolyodva csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Ha valaki hasra esik, nem foglak kihúzni a bajból. - jegyezte meg. - Még a MACUSA üdvözlő papírjain is rajta van, hogy pont az ilyen eseteket kerüld, erre te szándékosan korcsolyapályát csinálsz a főcsarnokból.

Reynard felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Szóval most, hogy te és ő… szóval most már te is fejből idézed a hivatalos szövegeket?

\- A hivatalos szövegeket ismerni kell, hogy tudd, mit szegsz meg és tisztában legyél a kiskapukkal, amik kihúzhatnak a bajból. - kuncogott Rowan, aztán kis komolyságot erőltetett magára. - Na jó, ezt azért ha lehet, ne mondd meg Graves-nek.

Ahogy átvágtak a csarnokon, érezték a feléjük vetett megannyi pillantást, ahogy többen is összesúgtak őket látva. Rowan elfintorodott.

\- Odavagyok a MACUSA pletykáiért. - jegyezte meg kissé sötéten, miközben beszálltak a liftbe, amely azonnal elindult velük a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság szintje felé. Reynard vigyorát látva gyorsan hozzátette. - Most a botrányra gondoltam, hogy sikerült elsütöm egy magas szintű sötét varázslatot, nem a… a _másikra_.

\- Hát persze. - bólogatott Reynard, kissé tanácstalan képpel, mint aki még mindig nem tudja elhinni azt a _másikat_, amit Rowan előző este mesélt, miután kimerülten, de szinte ragyogva tért vissza a Bűbájos Bölénybe. - Szóval te és Graves… komolyan?

\- Nem is tudom, ki köpte ki nagyobb sugárban a teát, te vagy Wohali. - jegyezte meg a nő, s arcára pillanatok alatt visszatért a derű. - Na jó, valahol én sem hittem, hogy Percival… hát, hogy végre…

Reynard elmosolyodva fürkészte Rowan arcát. Már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor látta őt utoljára ilyen boldognak, de régen volt, igazán rég, és akkor ő előre érezte, hogy a dolognak nem lesz jó vége. Most egészen más volt a helyzet, és ez megnyugtatta őt. _„Rowan jól választott… és megérdemli, hogy végre boldog legyen.”_ gondolta.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, Picquery mit szól majd ahhoz, amit felfedeztünk Graves-szel. - szólalt meg Rowan, összefonva maga előtt a karjait, miközben a lift megállt. - Engem nem kedvel túlságosan, de az ő szavára biztosan ad.

A következő pillanatban nyílt a lift ajtaja és az ikrek Abernathy-vel találták szembe magukat.

\- Végre. - tört elő a fiatalemberből, amikor meglátta őket. Rowan felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy egymásra néztek. - Ms. Corbitt, Mr. Graves haladéktalanul beszélni szeretne magával, az irodájában várja.

\- Rendben. - bólintott Rowan, próbálva megkerülni Abernathy-t. Belül még mindig haragudott rá kissé, amiért az előző nap tudtán kívül megzavarta őket. - Éppen oda megyünk amúgy is.

Abernathy nem mozdult.

\- Csak magával, Ms. Corbitt. Négyszemközt. - mondta, felemelt karjával megállítva Reynardot. - Mr. Corbitt addig várjon itt velem. Ez a kifejezett utasítása.

A Corbitt ikrek kérdőn néztek egymásra, majd Reynard rántott egyet a vállán.

\- Nekem édesmindegy.

\- Rendben. - biccentett Rowan is, eloldalazva az öccse és Abernathy mellett. - Akkor mindjárt jövök.

A hátában érezte a tekintetüket, ahogy gyors léptekkel elindult a folyosón, s kissé el is mosolyodott magában. _„Abernathy most biztos nem mer Graves szeme elé kerülni. A minap majd’ megölte a tekintetével, amikor bezavart.”_ gondolta, miközben kopogott a jól ismert iroda ajtaján, majd benyitott.

Percival Graves az asztala mögött ült, felpillantva az érkezésére. Rowan tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá; azonnal észrevette a férfi arcán lévő zúzódásokat, melyek láttán elakadt a lélegzete, döbbenten torpant meg egy pillanatra. Graves-en nem egyszerű sérülések voltak, tudta azonnal… hanem egy harcnak a nyomai.

\- Merlinre! - szakadt fel belőle a rémült kiáltás, ahogy odasietett a férfihoz. - Percival, _mi történt_?

Graves fáradtan intett, jelezve, hogy az aggodalom szükségtelen.

\- A mágikus jelenség ismét felfedte magát az este, és nem volt időm riadóztatni az aurorokat. - közölte röviden. - Követtem, de egy idő után lerázott, eltűnt.

\- Harcoltál vele? - nyögte Rowan. - Meg is ölhetett volna!

Graves ismét legyintett. Volt valami a tekintetében, valamiféle komorság, amit Rowan nem tudott mire vélni, ami megmagyarázhatatlan nyugtalansággal töltötte el őt. Nem is csak komorság… valami más is. Megbánás talán? A rossz érzés, amely a férfi sérüléseinek láttán elöntötte, most még inkább úrrá lett rajta, de Rowan nem tudta megmondani, pontosan miért.

\- Kérlek ülj le, Corbitt. - szólalt meg végül Graves. Rowan kissé tétován ereszkedett le az egyik székre vele szemben.

\- Baj van? - kérdezte halkan, egyre növekvő nyugtalansággal. A férfi hosszan nézett rá. Egy ideig csend borult rájuk, nyomasztó, rosszat súgó csend.

\- Igen. - mondta végül Graves és összekulcsolta maga előtt a kezeit, majd belekezdett, nehezen és kelletlenül, de szigorúan, mintha hivatalos ügyben szólt volna. Kimondott szavai váratlan, súlyos tényként ültek a levegőben. - A fekete mágia használata elítélendő, nem számít, mire használja fel az ember. Az, aki képes ilyesmit tenni, más tettekre is képes lehet, Amerikában pedig a lehető legszigorúbban toroljuk meg az ilyesmit, nem számít, ki az, akit büntetni kell érte és az sem számít, ha mi magunk nem ezt akarjuk. Bármi is történt, az nem volt indok arra, hogy sötét varázslatot használj, Corbitt. A MACUSA, az elnök asszony eddig elnéző volt veled szemben, mert én hittem benned. De ezúttal már nem… és most már én sem lehetek elfogult veled kapcsolatban, még úgy sem, hogy fontos vagy számomra. Többet nem tehetek érted semmit. A történtek meghozták a maguk következményeit, és… - maga elé meredve sóhajtott egyet, mint aki magát győzködi, majd aprót bólintott. - Igen, így kellett történnie.

Végre ismét ránézett, és Rowan úgy érezte, mintha súlyos kő gördülne rá, s ő hirtelenjében nem kapna levegőt. Távolról, tompán hallotta csupán a férfi hangját.

\- Haladéktalanul el kell hagynod az Amerikai Egyesült Államokat. Neked és a fivérednek is. Soha többet nem térhetsz vissza. A MACUSA törvényeinek értelmében kiutasítalak Amerikából. Négy órát adok, hogy távozzatok.

Először fel se fogta a szavak jelentését. Nem szimplán váratlanul érték, hanem egyenesen mellbevágták, mintha egy átok találta volna el, hirtelen megváltoztatva körülötte mindent. Képtelen volt elhinni. Nem tudott védekezni, csak ült ott rá meredve, kétségbeesetten és döbbenten. Mintha kiszakadt volna a valóságból, egy rémálom közepébe kerülve.

\- Percival… - kábán, szédülve állt fel, gondolatai zsibbadtan tiltakoztak a hallottak ellen. Nem értette, hisz ez nem lehetett valós, csak valami rossz vicc, kegyetlen tréfa… Graves megcsóválta a fejét; a szavai olyanok voltak, akár a váratlan tőrdöfés.

\- Ez a törvény. És a törvény mindenek felett áll, ezért meg kellett tennem. Én sem így akartam. - habozott néhány pillanatig, majd odalépett hozzá, még egyszer utoljára, két kezébe fogva az arcát. A tekintete furcsán, különösen csillogott, ahogy találkozott Rowanéval. - Így lesz a legjobb. - mondta csendesen, mintha önmagával viaskodna. - Talán nem is kellett volna…

Ismét megcsóválta a fejét, elengedve őt. Rowan némán állt, egyszerre látva önmagát kívülről, s közben bezárva a köré emelt falak közé, melyek egyetlen pillanat alatt döntötték össze, elvették tőle mindazt, ami fontos volt számára, elvették tőle őt... Minden ereje elszállt, hideg ürességet hagyva maga után, összeszorítva a szívét, fojtogatva őt.

\- Percival… - nem bírt megszólalni, nem bírt mozdulni, csak meredt előre sápadtan, küzdve a rajta eluralkodni készülő zsibbasztó, értetlen fájdalommal. Graves nem nézett rá; elfordult, eltakarva előle az arcát, mintha el akarná rejteni az érzéseit, nem akarná mutatni, hogy számára is nehéz mindez, hogy talán neki is fáj a búcsú.

\- Kérlek távozz, Corbitt. - mondta csendesen. Rowan megremegett. Szinte erőltetnie kellett magát, hogy megmozduljon, úgy indulva el, megszédülve, akár az alvajáró. A szíve fájdalmasan szorult össze, szinte reszketett, ahogy próbálta visszatartani a zokogást, ami egyre nagyobb erővel fojtogatta a torkát. Még egyszer visszanézett rá; Percival Graves, a férfi, akit azt hitte, ismer, háttal állt neki, az asztalnak támaszkodva, mintha láthatatlan súly nehezedne a vállaira. Aztán a következő pillanatban már az irodán kívül volt, mögötte a csukott ajtó. Nem tudta, hogyan jött ki, az idő megszűnt létezni a számára és összemosódott minden. Nekivetette a hátát a folyosó falának, és immár képtelen volt gátat szabni előtörő könnyeinek.

o ~ . ~ o

**Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, London, 1926 november 04. délután 5 óra**

_ Kedves Queenie!_

_ Kérlek ne haragudj, amiért mindenfajta előzmény nélkül eltűntem New York-ból. A dolgok hirtelen fordulatot vettek, és nekem és Rowannak azonnal el kellett hagynunk Amerikát. Nem tudom, a MACUSA-nál mennyire beszédtéma ez - de nem tudtam elbúcsúzni tőled, és ezt sajnálom._

_ Kétlem, hogy rövid időn belül visszatérnék. Ha nem is lenne a tiltás, most a nővérem mellett a helyem. Rowant nagyon megviselték a történtek, és Angliába visszatérve a főnökünk sem mulasztotta el az orra alá dörgölni, hogy ő előre ellenezte, hogy az Amerikai Varázslókongresszusnak dolgozzunk._

_ Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Hiányozni fogsz nekem… sosem gondoltam, hogy valaha bárki is ilyen közel kerülhet hozzám. Te voltál az, aki segített nekem és támogatott, aki megmutatta, milyen is az a világ, amelyet eddig nem értettem és amitől tartottam. Kérlek vigyázz magadra! Rowannak igaza van: valami nem stimmel a MACUSA-nál, és itt nem pusztán arra gondolok, hogy a nem mindig helyes törvények vagy magának Picquery-nek a szavai irányítanak mindent és mindenkit (elsősorban Graves-re gondolok… talán tudnunk kellett volna ezt előre), olykor pont azt fedve el, ami a helyes út lenne. Járj nyitott szemmel és…_

A penna hegye megakadt a pergamenen és Reynard egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében támasztotta meg a homlokát. Körülötte csend honolt; a folyosók, termek lassan kiürültek, ahogy mindenki haza indult, odakinn pedig besötétedni készült, bár ezt a behúzott függönyöktől nem látta, az órájára pillantva győződött meg róla. Csupán a kandallóban lobogó tűz adott némi fényt, félhomállyá világosítva az irodára boruló sötétséget. Reynard körbepillantott a néma helységen, az üres íróasztalokon. Furcsa érzés volt ismét Angliában lenni, a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztály irodájában ülni. Nagyon rég járt itt utoljára, rég, amikor még fel sem merült benne, hogy az egész így fog lezárulni…

Lepillantott az előtte fekvő félkész levélre és igyekezett ignorálni a gyomrát összeszorító kellemetlen érzést. Jó ideje ült már ott, próbálva szavakba önteni a gondolatait, de kudarcot vallott. Haragudott magára, csalódott volt; Queenie hiánya most különösen érződött, mintha visszarántotta volna őt abba az állapotba, amikor a világ furcsa volt körülötte és idegen, amikor még egy levelet sem tudott rendesen megírni, és nem mert elküldeni…

Reynard Corbitt felsóhajtott, összegyűrve és a tűzbe dobva a pergament több másik maradványa mellé, majd csüggedten hajtotta a fejét a karjára és csak figyelte a lángok lassú táncát.

o ~ . ~ o

**Corbitt birtok, Darlington, 1926 november 04. délután 5 óra**

A bágyadt nap lassan merült alá a horizont felé, vörösre festve az ég alját. Aznap a megszokottnál meglepően enyhébb idő volt Angliában, csupán a szél fújt lágyan, már-már játékosan, az eltelt kora-őszt idézve.

Rowan Corbitt egyedül állt a felső teraszon, nekidőlve a díszes kőkorlátnak, messzeségbe vesző tekintettel nézve az előtte elterülő parkot és kerteket, a távolabb lévő földeket. A csend körbevette őt, puhán, mint amikor… Sóhajtott egyet. Furcsa, idegen érzés járta át; néhány nappal ezelőtt még nem is gondolta volna, hogy itt lesz, oly hirtelen visszatér a családi birtokra.

Az otthona hatalmas volt, ősi és szép. A Corbittok mindig itt éltek, a Darlington város melletti birtokon, a kúriában, amely inkább egy kisebb kastélyra hasonlított, hisz majdnem a Roxforttal egyidőben építette a Corbittok első ismert őse… Azóta is büszkén állt, végigkísérve a család számtalan tagjának az életét, mint a tekintély és gazdagság, a nemes névvel és az aranyvérűséggel járó kiváltságok egyike. Rowan is itt nőtt fel, és most az övé volt, és Reynarddé, a Corbittok utolsó megmaradt leszármazottaié. Ismerte minden szegletét: a kastélyt a csarnokaival, tornyaival, kincseivel és titkaival, a parkot és a kerteket, melyeket édesanyja olyan nagy becsben tartott, a teraszokat, ahol megannyi fogadást adtak egykor, a földeket, a tavat és az erdőt, ahol még thesztrálok is éltek… Az emlékek, az otthon érzése megnyugtatták őt. Egy pillanatra talán azt is elfelejtette, hogy az otthon melege sem tud minden sebet begyógyítani.

Lopva hátralesett a válla fölött, be a kúria egyik termébe, melyből nem olyan rég lépett ki.

\- Óvatosan, le ne verd. - mondta csendesen. A kissé kopott, megbűvölt portörlő, akihez szólt, engedelmesen tüsszentett, majd fürgén táncolta körbe a Tűz Serlegét, amely egy emelvényre kiállítva pihent. Rowan halványan elmosolyodott, majd visszafordult, ismét a tájat nézve, és a területen boldogan, szabadon repkedő Alit. A repülő szőnyeg örömében, hogy végre nem kell bezárva lennie, szédítő sebességgel repülte körbe a díszparkban lévő növényeket és szobrokat, szétfröcskölte a vizet a szökőkútból és megkergetett egy madarat.

\- Lehet, hogy nem kellene olyan sokáig kinn lenned, Rowan. Hideg van, s nemsoká leszáll az éjszaka.

A nő össze sem rezzent, bár az, aki megszólította, teljesen hangtalanul közelítette meg. A férfi magas volt és elegáns, bár kissé divatjamúlt, szembetűnő öltözetet viselt. A Corbittok jellegzetes szép vonásai rajta is fellelhetőek voltak, és bár korához képest sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt, Rowan olyannak látta, amilyen valójában volt, az ötvenes évei elejét taposó, jóképű, büszke kiállású férfinak.

\- Nem fázom, Ben bácsi. - mondta csendesen, majdhogynem merengve. A hideg volt az, ami pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé érdekelte.

Benedict Emory Corbitt megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szüleid halála után szent esküt tettem magamnak, hogy amikor otthon vagy, úgy vigyázok reád, mintha atyád lennék. Ne akarj te is úgy megfázni, mint én, bizton állíthatom neked, kellemetlen és méltatlan állapot. - a férfi ezt követően elővette a hímzett zsebkendőjét és nagy hangerővel kifújta az orrát, majd Rowan mellé érve ő is a táj irányába tekintett. A nő nem válaszolt, és hosszú ideig csend borult rájuk. Végül Benedict sóhajtott egyet és Rowan felé fordult, a nő kifejezéstelen arcát figyelve. Pont akkor folytatta, amikor a nap átbukott a horizonton, eltűnve előlük. - Tudom, hogy összetört téged, kedves.

Rowan továbbra is rezzenéstelenül bámult a távolba, csupán a szeme telt meg könnyekkel.

\- Korábban megfogadtam, hogy nem követem el még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát. - szólalt meg végül. - Aztán minden megváltozott. Ő jó ember, és én azt hittem, hogy… - lehunyta a szemét, megakadva egy pillanatig. - …nem is tudom, mit hittem. És most szörnyen fáj.

\- Az élet komplikált dolog, Rowan. Sajnos a szívünknek nem tudunk parancsolni. - jegyezte meg Benedict. Nagyon más volt most, mint amilyennek Rowan ismerte, komolyabb, törődőbb. - Vannak kérdések, melyekre, úgy vélem, még a halálunk után sem kapunk választ.

\- Egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűntem létezni a számára. És nem értem… - Rowan hangja megremegett, ő pedig elfordította a fejét. Alig lehetett hallani, mit mond; a felismerés számára csak még gyötrőbb volt. - Még mindig szeretem őt.

Ali, aki eddig azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a korlátról kavicsokat pöckölt a lenti szökőkút irányába, most fellebbent, körberepülve gazdáját, majd finoman terült a hátára, sarkával végigsimítva a nő arcán. Benedict is felemelte a kezét, hogy vigasztalóan a vállára tegye, aztán meggondolta magát és csupán közelebb hajolt, komolyan, szomorkásan együttérző tekintettel.

\- Megértelek téged; a magányos szív nagyon tud fájni.

Rowan nem mozdult. Nem akarta, hogy lássák az arcát, a fájdalmát. Most nem.

\- Magamra hagynál egy kicsit, Ben bácsi? - kérdezte halkan, érzelemmentesen. - Egyedül szeretnék lenni… ha nem baj.

\- Dehogyis. - Benedict aggodalmasan figyelte őt, majd hátrált valamennyit. - Nem baj… de kérlek, vigyázz magadra, kedves. Ne maradj soká.

Rowan lassan bólintott, érzékelve, hogy rokona távozik. Magára maradt az erkélyen, csupán Ali borult a vállára melegen, vigasztalón. Hosszan, nagyot sóhajtott. A csend olyan furcsa volt most, olyan fájdalmas.

Néha, amikor elkalandozott, érezte New York nyüzsgését maga körül, vagy a Bűbájos Bölény titokzatos hangulatát, pipafüst és tea illatát a levegőben. Néha előrelendült, mintha indulnia kellene, várnának rá a MACUSA-nál, mert új nyomot találtak, aztán bágyadtan roskadt vissza önmagába. Máskor mintha látni vélte volna a szeme sarkából egy ismerős, hosszú fekete kabát lebbenését, úgy érezte és várta, mintha a következő pillanatban besétálna ő, vagy felkapta a fejét, mert azt hitte, az ő hangját hallja. Még mindig érezte az ölelését, a kezét a kezében, a csókját… Mintha egy álom lett volna az egész.

Rowan Corbitt összeszorította a száját és homályos tekintettel meredt a semmibe, nyugat felé, ahol már alig látszott valami a nap fényéből. Üresebbnek és magányosabbnak érezte magát, mint eddig valaha.

o ~ . ~ o

**MACUSA, New York, 1926 november 04. este 7 óra**

\- Viszontlátásra, Mr. Graves, uram.

Késő volt már, a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság távozó munkatársai tiszteletteljesen köszöntek el, ahogy Percival Graves kimért léptekkel végigsétált az osztályon. A MACUSA épülete lassan kezdett kiürülni, de azt már mindenki megszokta, hogy Graves gyakran még ilyenkor is benn van, dolgozik.

Az iroda ajtaja csendesen csukódott be mögötte, miután belépett, a férfi pedig több varázslattal is lezárta, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy senki sem tudja majd megzavarni. Szórakozottan nyúlt a kabátja zsebébe, hosszúkás ezüst szerkezetet véve elő, amely pont belesimult a tenyerébe. Kattintott vele, mire apró fénycsóva illant elő, berepülve az asztali lámpába, fényt gyújtva benne, ő pedig helyet foglalt az asztalnál. Rövid ideig kedvtelve forgatta kezében a szerkezetet, egykori tulajdonosára gondolva, aki valamikor oly közel állt hozzá. Nehezen jutott hozzá a tárgyhoz, de muszáj volt megszereznie; még csak az hiányzott volna, hogy Albus Dumbledore megtudja, hol van, ha kimondja a nevét. Ha valaki, ő képes lett volna még arra, hogy a tervei útjába álljon.

A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét. A jövő homályos és olvashatatlan volt előtte, a cselekmények szálai, az apró történések kuszán gabalyodtak össze a távolban, nem engedték, hogy tisztán lásson. Látomásai most valamelyest cserben hagyták, nem fedtek fel előtte mindent, amire vágyott. Sebaj… a legnehezebb lépéseket már megtette, a többi gyerekjáték lesz. Az idő pedig szintén az ő oldalán állt.

A férfi, akit mindenki Percival Graves-nek hitt, szélesen elvigyorodott. A Corbitt ikrek már nem állhattak az útjába; a legilimentor fiútól mindig is tartott, pedig ő maga képzett okklumentor volt, de Reynard egyszer már átlátott rajta, nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy újra sor kerüljön ilyesmire. Rowan pedig… ő még mindig olyan szép és temperamentumos volt, mint amilyennek emlékezett rá, amilyennek egykor szerette. És mégis megváltozott: erőssé vált, olyasvalakivé, akiben már ő maga sem tudott teljesen kiigazodni, titokká vált a számára. És úgy nézett az aurorra (nem tudva, ki van az álca mögött), ahogyan egykor őrá… hihetetlen, hogy Graves oly sokáig képtelen volt észrevenni, hogy a nő, még ha tagadja maga előtt is, mennyire kedveli őt. Persze, ez most már nem számított túlzottan.

Az igazi Percival Graves messze volt, bezárva egy kastélyban Európában, melyről senki sem tudhatott. A férfi futólag megcsóválta a fejét. Semennyi információt nem tudott kiszedni belőle, hiába kínozta; az auror méltó volt a hírnevéhez. Akadt persze más, aki kiszolgáltatta neki a MACUSA titkait, aki most is a munkáját segítette titokban, és akit a Corbitt ikrek majdnem lebuktattak. Ami pedig a valódi Percival Graves-t illeti… ha itt, New York-ban végzett, majd visszatér Nurmengardba. Talán akkor majd megszerzi azokat az információkat, talán megöli az aurort, a lehetőségek tárháza tág volt, pont, ahogyan szerette.

A férfi, akit mindenki Percival Graves-nek hitt, elégedett volt. Eddig minden úgy haladt, ahogyan tervezte. New York varázslóközössége pedig nem is sejtette, immár ki jár közöttük… ideje volt hát rátérni tervének következő lépésére.

**Vége**


End file.
